


Hero of the Dynasty

by CodeSculptor, type_here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Canon Complient Through C2:E56, Canonical Character Death (referenced), Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Conditional Assisted Suicide Request, Different Perspectives On Hope, Domesticity, Emotional Manipulation, Fine Dining, Food Play, Hot Towel Shave, How confused can we make Caleb?, Is Lucien Molly?, Jealousy, Lebanese Cuisine, Long-Standing Rivalries, Low Int Polymorph Shenanigans, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Non Consensual Mind Magic, Oral Fixation, Physical Abuse (referenced), Poetry, Police Custody, Polyamory Negotiations, Possible Spoilers For Later Episodes, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimental Dreams, Sex While Polymorphed (Humanoid), Tell us MORE Matt!, Tief Teefs, Various AMAB Sexual Acts, Wild Assumptions About Xhorhasian Lore, anal plugging, background beauyasha, bondage play, consensual voyeurism, forked tongue, legalese, polyamorous sex, poor self image, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 244,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: After relinquishing the dodecahedron, the Mighty Nein are declared heroes and invited to stay as The Bright Queen's guests. But what does that mean? These last few months have beenquitea whirlwind for Caleb. Ever since losing the man so dear to him, he's done his best to keep moving. To run far from the pain of what might have been. But it's here, in this city beyond the edges of their map, that Caleb is stopped by the sight of a familiar purple tiefling.This story is being developed from an ongoing RP between type_here and me. We have alotwritten already, so new chapters will go up as time for editing allows! 👍~CodeSculptor





	1. Welcome to Rosohna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TearfulSolace for beta reading this chapter! 🤗💕

It was the best he could think of in the heat of the moment. The best move they could make to live another day. The Queen spoke, but all Caleb could hear was a ringing in his ears. He barely registered her words. Then, the room was silent once more, and that silence was stifling. It was clinging to Caleb, suffocating him. He looked around, looked to the ones he called his friends, looked to the Bright Queen.

Heroes of the Dynasty. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. It still felt like such an odd thought. He hoped this didn't disappoint his parents; when he had first touched that beacon, he'd said he hoped he would make them proud. How far he had fallen from that…

The Queen looked towards her guards and spoke. They bowed low in response and collected their fallen weapons, backing away reverently. The robed bugbear Caleb had noted when they'd first entered the chamber hurriedly stepped through the crowd, dropping to one knee in front of Jester and carefully lifting the dodecahedron from the stone floor.

Caleb took a step back, leaving as much space as possible between the bugbear and himself. "I am sorry to ask, but... What will happen to us? You call us heroes of the Dynasty, but what does that entail? I understand that you bestowed this title on us, your Highness, and.... I'm thankful for your grace. But- I need to make sure my friends will stay safe and that we can get _this_ one her husband back," he said as he pointed to Nott. Anxiety was roiling in his chest; he wasn't cut out for this.

Nott stiffened at the attention and made a small sound, but the Queen's gaze remained fixed on the dodecahedron as the bugbear rose up and brought it towards her. "The service you have granted this day has saved many lives. Any who dare cause your team harm will bring the wrath of the Dynasty upon themselves." She passed her staff to one of the others at her side and lifted both arms slowly, almost ritualistically. The bugbear placed the dodecahedron in her hands and backed away. She stared deeply into the dodecahedron for a moment, before taking in a tense breath, her expression hardening some. She finally lifted her eyes, meeting Nott's with a cold stare before turning to one of the knights. "Take this to its vault in the Darkshire," she instructed them. "And double the watch."

The Bright Queen reclaimed her staff and turned back towards the group, her face stoic once more. "You came here seeking favor, and a favor you shall have. Please. Speak your request."

Caleb exchanged a glance with Nott at the Queen's cold stare. He didn't know what to make of this, anxiety making him lightheaded. He didn't want to break the solemn atmosphere of the moment, even if the many thoughts racing in his mind were making him feel queasy. He wished he had his cat with him. He settled with playing with the end of his scarf for a moment, before looking up again. He took a deep breath. "We request the release of a prisoner into our custody. His name is Yezza Brenatto." He took a deep breath once, looking down again. " I... I request access to your library, to the knowledge of this magic you use. I wish to learn it--not to spread its knowledge, but to achieve a goal of my own. There are people dear to me I wish to bring back. I lost my family at the hand of the Empire. I think your knowledge will help me achieve this." By the end of his speech, he was visibly shaking.

There was a silent pause for several moments, the Queen's ice blue eyes boring into his. And then she nodded. "These are things we can try to arrange." She looked towards the drow who had held her staff. "Anwar. Please see to the accommodations for our guests."

He bowed his head respectfully, "Yes, Your Radiance."

The Bright Queen looked over all of the Mighty Nein again. "The amenities of the Aurorahold are at your disposal. May they serve you well."

Anwar led the Nein out of the throne room and through the palace, guiding them down dazzlingly lit crystal halls with high, sweeping ceilings. The drow pointed out various features of interest along the way, and Caleb wondered for a moment if he hadn't landed them all in some gilded cage they could never escape from. Anwar led them on a circuitous path, past a number of guard posts and to a quiet hallway. There, he presented each member of the Nein with their own suite along the northern side of the corridor.

The pressure Caleb felt in his chest barely abated until he entered his suite and shut the door, alone in a room so far from home. He couldn't help the small hysterical laugh at the enormity of it all.

< _Caleb! This place is amazing! But it's weird to be alone, here. Are you doing okay? Youcanreplytothismessage!_ >

He grabbed his wire from his pouch, glad that he still had it, together with his books. <I'm fine, I think... Do you want to come over?> He wasn't sure he wanted to face the others yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly how they felt about what he had done just now.

< _I can, if you want me to. Do you think those guards in the hallway are cool with that, or should I_ sneak _past when they're not looking?_ >

<I think you'll be fi-> Caleb's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He knew that Nott was sneaky but... "Come in?" He wasn't sure who to expect. But as much as he wanted peace right now, saying no to someone knocking at your door was probably a bad idea. He hoped Nott was just that fast.

The door opened, and a lovely young drow stepped in, wearing what Caleb assumed to be palace livery. She clasped her hands demurely and bowed her head. "Pardon the interruption, sir. Your bath has been prepared. If you would care to follow me?"

Oh. Of course. Caleb rubbed at his face. Of course he couldn't go around like some dirty hobo in a place like this. He sure wished he could, and the idea got a dry chuckle out of him. "Ah, just a moment please." <Nott, we will have to talk later. They want to clean me up. You take care of yourself and call me if you run into trouble, okay?>

The servant dipped her head a bit lower in a nod, seemingly unmoved by his side conversation. "Of course, sir. I will be in the hall, when you are ready." She backed out of the door again, closing it with a soft click.

He took a moment to remove the ridiculous harness, discarding it on the bed for now, and transferred some of his components from his coat pockets to the pouch tied at his belt. He felt strangely vulnerable doing so, but he just needed more time to consider what had just happened. He knew the ways of a court such as this; he knew he had to tread carefully, hero or not. At least he could fall back on his training under Trent. He didn't relish that, but... You have to do what you have to do. He carefully removed and folded his coat and scarf, setting them on the foot of the bed as well, and looked at the pile a moment before stepping out of the suite. The servant was waiting there, as she'd promised. He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together. "Alright. Lead the way."

She dipped her head again and began leading Caleb away from the guest hall, passing guards at their posts and the occasional well-dressed individual on their way to the baths. "Do you have a preference in your personal attendants?" she asked. "We have staff in a variety of races and genders, including some who have 'specialized' in areas of their training."

"I-" He shook his head. Specialized training, ah? Mollymauk would have enjoyed all this attention. He would have milked it for all it was worth. Caleb almost wanted to ask if, per any chance, they happened to have a purple tiefling in their staff. He knew full well that was just setting himself up for disappointment, though. "I do not. Do as you deem best suited."

"As you wish, sir," she acquiesced, leading him past yet another hall. And Caleb caught, with the corner of his eye, the briefest glimpse of a familiar shade of lavender. "Would you wish some attendants to aid with your bathing, as well?"

Caleb stopped dead in his tracks, looking at where he saw that glimpse of lavender. It must be the tiredness getting to him; that idea was completely ridiculous, after all. He looked back at the servant, finally registering her question "Yes, yes sure. Why not. 'In for a copper in for a platinum,' I guess." He sighed, looking back at where he saw that glimpse of lavender.

"We aim to please." She nodded again, professionally unfazed, and waited for Caleb to move before leading him once more along the corridors.

The halls grew faintly warmer as they approached the silver-lined doors of the palace baths. She opened them for Caleb, ushering him politely through, and the steam-heavy air wrapped around the wizard like a warm, soothing embrace. "Ah, welcome," said a reedy voice, and Caleb looked over to see an elderly female goblin sitting behind a desk.

"This sir requests attendance but is otherwise not particular. I trust you can see to his comforts, Mazrie?" the female drow asked.

"Of course, of course," the goblin assured her, hopping down to floor level and stepping around the desk. "This way, dearie! I'll see you well looked after."

Caleb hugged himself anxiously. He was so used to fending for himself, that this just felt foreign to him. He could barely even remember the last time he had a proper bath! They hadn't really stopped since... He pulled at his hair with a hand, just willing this train of thought to stop.

Mazrie reached for one of several cords along the wall and tugged it twice, then led Caleb to an archway curtained with strands of crystal beads. "This way, sir, if you don't mind." Immediately past the curtain was another small hallway, brightly decorated in silvers and pale blues. She led him past a few doors before opening another, guiding him into what appeared to be a small antechamber. A wood-paneled screen stood to the side, decorated with a fanciful seascape. "Would you like some help with your clothes, dearie?" the goblin asked.

Caleb just looked around, taking in every detail. He hadn't seen a place this opulent since, well, since perhaps some fancy ballroom event when he was still at the academy. When he was still one of the most brilliant children, under the tutelage of the most influential people of the Empire. "I will be fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself!" she replied cheerily. "Just place the things you want washed in the basket and go through _that_ door when you're ready." She pointed to a door across the way, made from what appeared to be frosted crystal or glass. "There's a robe and some towels behind the screen, if you're shy. Enjoy~!" She stepped back into the hall and closed the door behind her, leaving Caleb alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this introduction to our story! The next few chapters are already in the works, so expect an update soon.
> 
> Let us know what you think! 😄
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	2. Just a bath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb decides to indulge. _Thoroughly._ It's time to validate that 'Explicit' rating! 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, to TearfulSolace for beta reading! 😄 Your help was indispensable.

Caleb went behind the screen, going through the motions of removing his clothes stiffly, mechanically. He left his clothes in the basket, but the book holsters and his component pouch went on a chair, carefully piled up and close enough to reach if anything happened. Better safe than sorry. The robe was the softest thing he'd ever felt, feeling ridiculously expensive under his touch. He put it on and grabbed the towel as well before making his way to the bath area proper.

The bath itself was huge, more a pool than a bath really, with a small waterfall on the wall flowing down a ramp and into the water. It could have fit the whole of the Nein—and even the people they randomly picked up on their adventure—with space to spare. It looked so much better than the bath they had visited in Zadash. But at the same time, that only brought everything in stark contrast. He felt his chest tighten again. It felt lonely.

A door on the right side of the room slid open quietly, startling Caleb from his reverie. In walked a strikingly handsome drow, his deep indigo skin a sharp contrast to his short white hair. He carried a basket of various bathing supplies in his arm and was followed into the room by a female orc, whose build reminded Caleb of Yasha. "Ah, I see you are ready for us! Our apologies in keeping you waiting," the drow smiled at Caleb, setting his basket alongside the pool. "My name is Sati, and this is Huurin. Our only wish is to make your visit as pleasurable as possible." The orc stayed where she was and nodded, a towel draped over her arm. "Huurin, here, is the best at soothing the aches from muscles. And _I_..." Sati flashed a warm grin, "...am to assist with your grooming. Though you may, of course, give us other tasks if you desire."

Caleb nodded to both Sati and Huurin. He hadn't realized just how sore he truly was until it was mentioned. He knew full well that spending hours, day in day out, pouring over books and scribbling spells did nothing for his back. But with everything that happened, it was just a thing he forgot about. Just another ache in the daily grind of... an adventurer? A runaway?

‘Make your visit as pleasurable as possible,’ they said. Any other tasks he desired. That felt like an invitation for something far more private than the baths would allow, another thing Mollymauk surely would have enjoyed. Perhaps, for once... he could indulge? He didn't know. He was still reeling from everything. "Let's just start with your basic offer?"

Sati smiled kindly and stepped forward, one graceful arm extended. "Let us begin with a bath, then. May I take your robe?"

Caleb stripped off the robe and handed it to Sati, quick to sink into the hot water and hide scars and burn marks from view. It was one thing to go to a bathhouse with people he knew and another one entirely when he had to deal with strangers. He just wanted to curl up in the chest-deep water. He could ask them to go, if he really wanted to. But it didn't feel like anything he would do on his own would be on par with the fanciness of this place. He realized, belatedly, that the water faintly smelled of lavender.

Sati passed Caleb's robe to Huurin, then untied his tunic and handed that to her as well. He set his basket on the edge of the pool and slipped into the water with Caleb, wearing only his loose, white pants. He removed two bars from the basket and smiled. "Our soaps are scented with flowers from the royal gardens themselves, and these are two of my favorites! Please. Let me know if there is one you prefer." He held them out for the human, one in each hand.

Caleb took the two soaps, very intent to keep his eyes level with Sati's face. It was hard to miss, well.... _anything_ at this point, and it was hard not to get an eyeful with how close the drow was. His face had most likely turned an interesting shade of red. One of the soaps smelled of jasmine, the other of... lavender, again. Maybe he should ask to see those gardens, one day. He handed both of the soaps back, pointing at the lavender one and looking to the side. Anywhere but at the drow in front of him.

Sati smirked slyly and returned the jasmine soap to his basket before wading behind Caleb. He set the lavender soap on the pool rim beside him, then gently laid a hand on the back of Caleb's neck. "Tip your head back, sir. We need to wet your hair."

Caleb took a sharp breath at the contact. He should have expected it, but the touch still came as a surprise. His shoulders tensed minutely before he did as he was asked.

Sati eased the fingers of both hands through Caleb's hair, giving a soft hum of appreciation as he massaged the human's scalp. "Your hair is colored so vibrantly! I look forward to seeing it clean."

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't. You probably wouldn't believe it, with what I've done today, but I never was much one to want to stand out in a crowd." Caleb replied, chuckling humorlessly as he leaned into the touch.

"It is admirable to have humility. We are all as children in the Luxon's light." The drow leaned closer over Caleb, nearly brushing his head with his chest. "But it is also good to be rewarded when we have done well," he purred. "And you, my lovely sir, have done _very_ well."

There were many arguments Caleb could make right then about how he _hadn't_ done well—about how selfish he was. But they all died on his tongue. He wondered, for a moment, if this was a spell to keep him pliant, like with the succubus the day before. (Gods, was it only the day before?) Maybe he was just this desperate for attention. Maybe he was just too tired to think straight. The warm water was making him drowsy. And maybe, maybe he could let himself have this one little thing. Knowing their luck, it's not like any of this was going to last. He could probably just close his eyes and think of Molly.

Sati straightened up briefly and used one hand to retrieve the soap, before letting the other glide down supportively behind Caleb's shoulder. "Stand up, love," he murmured softly. "Let me cleanse you."

Caleb couldn't help the shiver running down his spine at the far-too-gentle touch and at the words. Then he shivered once more as he stood up, the warm air cool in comparison to the hot water. Had it been any other place, any other time, he would probably have shied away from this. He wanted it to be that night in Hupperdook again.

Sati returned his hands to Caleb's hair and gave a pleased hum, stepping closer as he gently worked the soap into a rich lather. "You must have traveled far, to find so much of the road on you." Sati's voice was fond, and Caleb could hear the smile in it as the drow's fingers kneaded their way down behind his ears. "I'm sure you have many stories."

Caleb let out a small sigh, leaning into the touch again. "Five years, and I never really stopped for more than a few days in one place." It was a small miracle that he had run into the Nein, if he was honest with himself. It was a small miracle he'd decided to stick with them for so long.

"Ahh, then staying here would be quite a reprieve for you!" Sati rubbed small circles along Caleb's jaw, ruffling gently through the scruff of his beard.

The part of Caleb's brain that was too smart for its own good wondered how much this was an act to get information, and how much was just Sati doing his job. That part wondered if he should just keep quiet—if every word he said could be used against him later on. The _rest_ of his brain, however, wanted to settle down for a while, to get this reprieve. He'd run for so long. He made a small noise. "Maybe so."

The drow lifted Caleb's chin gently, tilting the wizard's head back to rest against his shoulder. His voice was husky as he whispered in Caleb's ear, "Then we should celebrate!"

Caleb chuckled at that. "How do you intend to do so?" It would be so easy to just turn his head around and, well.... He was with a strange man in a strange land, and there were needs one could only ignore for so long. Maybe it was the warmth surrounding him. Maybe it was the weight of everything crashing down, breaking his defenses along the way. But whatever the reason, he did it. He nosed the drow's jaw and gave it a small kiss. It didn't have to mean a thing; he was just a selfish man, after all.

Sati grinned wolfishly and ran his thumb along Caleb's nose and cheekbone, clearing away some of the mud and filth. "Why, by making you feel _wonderful_ , of course!"

"Then show me now. Show me everything they taught you about this." Caleb's voice was low and husky. This feeling was like an ember setting fire to a pile of dry hay. He never had considered just how _long_ it had been.

The drow growled with delight and cupped the side of Caleb's face in his palm, meeting his gaze with cerulean eyes made darker by lust. "It will be my pleasure, sir.…" Sati let his eyelids close gently as he leaned his head down and brushed his lips over Caleb's. Lightly, at first, and then more eagerly. He then smoothed his palm from the human's cheek to the side of his neck, his arms enveloping Caleb as his other hand trailed the soap across the wizard's chest.

Caleb turned around just enough in Sati's hold to deepen the kiss, until he was left breathless with it. He hated how needy he felt in this moment—how easily he closed his eyes and let out the smallest of moans as hands trailed fire across his skin. "Perhaps, we should make quick work of this bath. Perhaps the bedroom would be more suited for this? Perhaps not.... Perhaps you just keep going and leave marks while you're at it." He despised how he'd phrased that like a suggestion spell, thankful that his components were nowhere near him. The feeling was heady, though, bringing back memories of power. Of how easy it had been to hold command over someone when he was younger.

The drow chuckled playfully and drew his hand over Caleb's brow and down his other cheek, cleaning and caressing in one motion. "Are you asking me to decide, dear sir? To do as my experience says would be best?"

Caleb could only nod at this. Nod and lean into the silk-soft touch.

"Mmmm... such delicious _choices_ available to me!" Sati purred, cradling Caleb flush against his warm body and stroking suds from the wizard's beard down over his throat. "Joining you in your room sounds _very_ appealing, and I would eagerly do so later as well." His fingertips trailed lightly along Caleb's collar bone, and he smirked delightedly. "But this bath is the first exploration I have of you. And I believe you will _quite_ enjoy me taking my time!"

Caleb didn't even know what to do, where to put his hands. He was already a mess, and they had barely begun! "You'll always be welcomed." His thoughts wandered off for a moment, the idea of any of his friends walking in on this suddenly making him chuckle. He could clearly picture the disgusted expressions of Beau and Nott. The thought was short lived, though, as Sati's hand traveled along his skin, dragging a small, pleased sigh out of him.

The drow grinned and slid his hand with the soap beneath the water and down the side of Caleb's ribs. "Simply ask for me with any of the staff, and I will come to you the first moment I can!" He wiped some suds clear from Caleb's cheek and gave it a soft kiss. "Now. Let us rinse the lather from your hair."

Caleb turned to capture those lips for a much longer moment. He lightly nipped at Sati's bottom lip before letting go and tilting his head back.

Sati smiled, drawing the soap across the wizard's abs promisingly, and Caleb couldn't help but moan again, hips shifting on their own accord as the touches went lower. The warm water was as soothing as the idea of not having to think of anything in this moment. To be guided in such a soft way and just let go was something he never really did, he realized.

Sati set the soap once more on the pool edge and gently cradled Caleb's head, taking a small step to the side and lowering his guest back into the water. His fingers massaged Caleb's scalp in small circles, moving slowly and thoroughly through his hair and down into his beard. He then wiped Caleb's face clean with great softness and care, bending down to lightly kiss his closed eyelids. The drow continued planting a trail of kisses to the corner of Caleb's mouth, then teasingly traced the tip of his tongue over the edge of the wizard's bottom lip.

Caleb nipped lightly at Sati's lip. "Careful. Or I might just ask you to put that talented mouth of yours to good use elsewhere." he said with a teasing tone of his own. He was, however, quite content to not even move a muscle. He barely opened his eyes and smiled that small smile of his he usually kept for someone else.

"All in good time, my sweet!" Sati grinned between kisses. He supported the back of Caleb's neck with one hand as the other lightly drew patterns along the human's neck and collar. "Would you like me to send Huurin away for a while? She does not mind, either way."

Caleb tilted his head, looking in Huurin's direction. With everything else, he had forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet. He felt bad about this for a moment. "I do not mind either way, if she can find some enjoyment in this. The same goes for you; I do not want to oblige you to anything."

Huurin was still standing near the pool, with towels and robes in her arms, gazing ahead stoically like a palace guard. Sati, however, grinned with mischief in a painfully familiar way, his eyes and teeth bright against the deep blue-purple of his face. "She is looking to not give you discomfort. But if you would _like_ her to take pleasure in this, I will let her know!"

That grin made something flutter in Caleb's chest. It's not like Sati could even know how that grin reminded him of another. He leaned to try to capture it, ending up kissing wherever he could. He grabbed the hand drawing patterns on his neck and kissed it lightly. "I would love that."

Sati's smile widened with glee, and Caleb could practically see a tail waving in the air behind him. The drow lifted his head, speaking cheerfully to Huurin in a language Caleb hadn't heard before. She asked a question in response, and Sati gave a short laugh and answered. Then he looked back down at Caleb and smiled warmly, running his thumb over the wizard's weather-chapped lips. "She will only need a moment to be ready. Let us give her a show, yes?"

It was enough to elicit a small moan of agreement from Caleb before he took the thumb in his mouth and licked the pad of it. Sati hummed, pleased, and pressed gently on Caleb's tongue. "I am glad to make you so eager!" His gaze flitted down Caleb's body before snapping back to his eyes with hunger, and he leaned in, his hold behind the wizard's neck strong and sure. "Let us have you sit, where the water comes in, and I will wash lower."

Caleb let his teeth scrape gently against the thumb as Sati pulled the digit out. He could feel his cheeks burn with a flush, and he sighed, already missing the sensation. It was nice not to have to think of anything, to just let someone else take the lead and not have to worry about a thing.

The drow chuckled, guiding Caleb to stand upright. "Don't worry, love." He kept the hand behind Caleb's neck in place, comforting in its authority, and caressed the freckles on his cheek with the other. "I will see to your needs very soon!" 

Caleb chased Sati's palm and quickly kissed it. The drow winked and took a half step towards the pool's edge, still holding Caleb steady, and collected his soap and basket before leading the human across the pool. Caleb moved with him, the words making him even more eager. Glancing about, he noticed Huurin had hung up the fabrics on wall pegs and seated herself in a cloth-and-wood folding chair. Her tunic's ties were undone, and she was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, staring _straight_ at him with a smug little smile. His eyes went wide, and he stood still for a moment, unused to the kind of attention Huurin was directing toward him. He replied to her smug smile with a soft grin of his own before looking away—not _uncomfortable_ about it, but still perhaps just a smidge shy.

On the side of the pool nearest the wall, the delicate waterfall Caleb had noticed earlier spilled from an overhead basin. The shallow ramp it fell gracefully down upon was paved with smooth, white and gray river stones and leveled off to form a ledge about a foot beneath the water's surface.

"Here. Let us make you comfortable." Sati set his basket alongside the ramp and selected a rolled-up towel, spreading it along the waist-high ledge as an underwater cushion. "Please," he purred with a twinkle in his eye, letting his hand trail down the muscles of Caleb's back, "Have a seat, sir."

It took a moment, and some amount of wiggling, for Caleb to get situated on the ledge. Scrawny wizards are not known for their upper body strength, after all. Once he was properly settled, though, he stretched like a cat, all loose-limbed from the warm water of the pool. He leaned forward and gently cupped Sati's face with both hands, drawing him forward to kiss him once more. "You are too kind to me."

Sati stepped in close between Caleb's knees and returned the kiss luxuriously, his hands gliding with confident ease up the human's thighs.

Caleb broke the kiss and leaned back on his hands "Well, someone is just being a tease now." He said with a chuckle. "Am I just lucky or do you do this with everyone who asks?" It was so easy to feel bold right now; it felt so damn *right*. Caleb didn't think he'd ever felt that way, to be honest, and he was enjoying this probably far too much.

Sati laughed, his eyes sparkling merrily. "Oh, this is my _employment_ , don't get me wrong! But few have the privilege of gaining my services, and even _fewer_ cause me such joy in doing so!"

"Well, they are lucky indeed." Caleb's thought went fleetingly back to that glimpse of lavender from earlier. He wondered if somehow it had anything to do with that.

The drow leaned in as his hands slipped steadily higher, his eyes locked on Caleb's with a vibrant intensity. "You, my _lovely_ sir, are a soul unlike any I've seen in all my time!" Then he smirked devilishly. "And I am eager to find every sound you will make for me."

This intensity had Caleb looking sideways for a moment. He never thought much of himself, and hearing such things—no matter if it was Sati's job or not in the end—well... It was nice! He ran a hand through Sati's short hair, marveling at the softness.

The drow closed his eyes at the touch and hummed, pleased. He lifted his own hand to cup Caleb's and turned his face towards it, parting his lips to kiss the human's tender wrist but then pausing with a smirk. "Ahhh, I am being distracted by this, now!" He pulled back with a teasing smile and let go of Caleb's thigh, reaching for the basket instead. "No kisses, unless I have washed the skin first!"

Caleb laughed. "Well I'm not going to complain about this distraction." He closed his eyes and hummed. "But that's fair, I suppose."

Sati lifted the soap once more and turned Caleb's palm upward, smoothing the bar up his forearm. "That simply means I must wash everywhere, yes?" He brought the soap down the back of Caleb's forearm again and onto his palm, rubbing the lather in small circles.

"Of course." Caleb caught a glimpse of his old scars before they got covered in suds. Their harshness bore contrast to the soft touch against them. For all this quick and effortless intimacy, the strange map of injuries across his own skin—the display of wear from his travels.... It left him wondering why he deserved the softness. Still, he didn't let the thought stray farther. He was there to enjoy this moment, after all.

Sati massaged Caleb's hand, giving attention to each finger individually. "Hmm. A person's hands can speak so much about them. You are an academic, yes?"

Caleb made a noise; this was so great. He watched how Sati was doing it, mentally filling the information away for the time when they'd inevitably have to move on and travel again. " I... Well, ja, in a way. I learn through books, but lately I've been on the road much more often than in a library."

"I can see that as well...." the drow turned Caleb's hand over and gently rubbed the dirt from each knuckle, his voice sad. "Do you miss it?"

That was a good question. He took his time thinking about it, just watching Sati work. "I do miss my time at the Academy. It was a wonderful time, and I learned so much…. What came after though, is... not something I wish to talk about so much. The Empire has a way of twisting ideals and making them the worst they can be."

"I can see you have been through much pain..." Sati paused, quiet and still for the first time as he simply held Caleb's hand.

"But I'll get to learn amazing things, here! If it wasn't for the pain, if it wasn't for... a great many things in fact, I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be on the other side of the war our people are waging. I'd probably be a perfect little soldier of the Empire."

Sati drew in a breath as if coming back to himself and looked up at Caleb, giving him a smile. "Just so!" he continued cheerily. "Your dedication for life has seen you through, and now you are _here_ , being pampered by me." He busied himself again, setting the soap down and pulling a small brush from his basket before setting to work on Caleb's fingernails.

Caleb made a small noise, halfway through a snort. "I think it's more spite than dedication, to be honest. When we took the relic from the Empire soldiers, I... I looked into it. I didn't know what it was. I saw so many possibilities. So many versions of me, going in so many directions. I never thought once that it would lead me here."

Sati's body went tense as he froze again for a moment, before continuing to brush mechanically. "I do not think you should admit to that around others," he replied quietly. "You are lucky the woman in here with us knows little of your language. I do not wish to learn what would befall you if such knowledge was known...."

Caleb nodded, looking down and away from Sati. "Thank you for letting me know."

The drow squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled softly, his voice playful. "It warms me inside to know that you trust me, and I am _very_ eager to know you more. But it _might_ help not to speak of sacrilege, yes?" He winked. "There are many more _enjoyable_ trials we can put to my heart!" Sati lowered Caleb's hand into the water, rubbing his long, indigo fingers up the wizard's forearm and down over his scars.

Well. This was definitely more distracting—and better—than their conversation had been just now. Caleb didn't speak any further, but he closed his eyes, just enjoying the touch and the care Sati brought.

The drow kneaded Caleb's hand gently and then lifted it up, dripping, and pressed a slow, sensual kiss to the center of his palm.

Caleb made a small gasp at this and reopened his eyes, looking at Sati. He gently cupped the drow's face, and it was now his turn to run his thumb along the other's bottom lip.

Sati smirked gently, pleased, and let his lips part, gazing up at Caleb in invitation.

Caleb pushed his thumb in barely enough to rest the pad on the tip on Sati's tongue, dragging it back out along the bottom teeth before worrying at the bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger. He repeated the motion slowly, giving time for the man to react, and Sati leaned in and followed after the touch, his tongue slipping out to stroke along Caleb's thumb. It sent a small shiver down Caleb's spine. " I think you're being distracted again."

The drow smirked mischievously, "Oh, but sir! One of the appeals in _washing_ all of you is being able to _taste_ all of you as I go!"

"Far from me to stop you then! But surely there are spots more rewarding to you than this."

Sati chuckled, "Ahh, yes. I will explore more quickly, then!" He gave Caleb's thumb a parting peck of a kiss then pulled back, exchanging the brush for the soap once more. He rubbed the bar vigorously between his hands and then grabbed beneath Caleb's knees, sliding both hands up the bottom of his thighs. Caleb leaned back on his hands once more and just watched, biting his bottom lip. It was hard not to squirm at the almost ticklish sensation.

When Sati's hands reached the wall, he slid them up the sides of Caleb's hips instead and around to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Caleb couldn't help the small, startled squeal that came out. Neither he could help the low chuckle. "Hopefully not too bony?"

"Oh, _certainly_ not, my pet! You are lean, but one boon your travels have granted you is one _very_ satisfying pair of legs!" He squeezed the wizard's ass once more, just because he could, and then dragged his hands back down the tops and outer sides of Caleb's thighs. "I have yet to see the library that could teach you _these_!"

The wizard squirmed and laughed. "Well, you do have to walk around all day long to find what you seek, and heavy tomes make for good arms, or so I've been told. Funny how one bit of parchment is so light, but gather them and you get literal forests of books." He leaned in to quickly place a kiss atop Sati's head. "I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself."

The drow winked playfully and extended one of Caleb's legs, rubbing the soap down it in circles with one hand and kneading the human's calf with the other. "How could I _not_ enjoy this? I have been granted this opportunity to bring your hidden loveliness out for others to see. And that gives _me_ the first peek!"

Caleb moaned at the kneading. It was just the right kind of pressure, just enough to make him melt. It was just enough to make him realize just how hard the road had been on him. Then he registered Sati's words. "I'm not- I'm all skin and bone and scars! I-" all hard, broken edges. Never thought he was much to look at. Maybe when he was younger, but... he didn't have that sort of confidence anymore.

"Hmm, that may be what you _tell_ yourself, but it isn't true!" Sati ran the soap over the sole of Caleb's foot and then pressed into it with both thumbs. "You may not have the strongest of muscles, but neither are they weak."

Caleb didn't know how to reply to that. He was probably looking quite flustered again, for all his troubles. It was everything he usually shied away from. But at the same time... He took the compliment as best as he could, chuckling wryly before making a small, pleased noise at the attention Sati was lavishing on him.

The drow worked his thumbs steadily up, like Frumpkin making biscuits, and then threaded his fingers between Caleb's toes. "I dare say you could walk for _hours_ without becoming winded, and do so day after day without pain! Few academics can say that, and I would _love_ to discover the extent of your stamina!"

Caleb's eyebrows shot up at that last comment, and he laughed. "Well, you probably have more stamina than _I_ do in that department. I'm sorely out of practice. Maybe I can stand to learn a thing or two from you. Learning is what academics do best after all...."

"Oh, few are a match for me!" Sati danced the fingers of one hand playfully up Caleb's inner thigh, grinning with mischief. "But if you wish to learn, I will _happily_ let you try! Again..." his hand crept higher, "...and again...!" And just before the drow's fingers reached where Caleb wanted them most, he lifted his hand and collected the nail brush instead. "After all, repetition is the key to learning!" He winked and brought the brush to Caleb's toes, scrubbing his nails clean.

Caleb shook his head lightly, exhaling a breathy laugh. "Tease," he muttered, with a lopsided smile on his face. He couldn't help his feet twitching at the brush; it was a weird sensation. "I- I have to ask. I'm pretty sure that, even cleaned up, my travel clothes are probably not suited for a court like this. What will happen with that? I'd rather keep the coat, to be honest; I'm rather fond of all the pockets."

"Hmm. I have not seen your clothes, so I cannot speak to whether they are appropriate or not." Sati smoothed his hand along Caleb's foot and calf beneath the water, clearing them of lather. "But I assume other clothes would be made available to you, as well." He lifted Caleb's leg just a little ways above the water and leaned in, tilting his head to give Caleb's ankle a tender kiss. "I can just imagine how _impressive_ you would look in some of the attire I've seen…" He smirked, kissing a little higher, "and how _joyful_ it would make me to remove it from you!"

Caleb squirmed and laughed at the kiss, running his hands through his own hair. "You know, if someone had said I would be here merely, what... weeks, months ago? I would have laughed at them. This is so unbelievable." Honestly, everything had felt so overwhelming in the past couple of days. He leaned back, letting the water pass around him and simply stayed there a couple of seconds. Then he propped himself on his elbows again. "What is the best attire you would see me in, beside none at all?" He laughed again. Just.... Wow, this was crazy. 

Sati lowered Caleb's leg gently and switched to the other, smiling warmly to himself as he thought. "Hmm... you would look so very beautiful in something flowing, but fitted to you _here_." He reached up and spread his warm hand on the center of Caleb's chest, holding it there as he gazed deep into the wizard's eyes. "Many here favor silvers and blues, but I can only imagine _you_ in golds and crimson. Such a striking phoenix you would be...."

"That's an interesting choice of word." Caleb covered Sati's hand with one of his own, stroking his knuckles with a thumb. The last time he had seen a depiction of a phoenix, it was purple with red eyes. Not unlike... Eh, it must be a coincidence. A strange coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless.

"Well, the phoenix _is_ a majestic warrior, bringing hope and Light to the land. You have done much the same, if rumors are to be believed."

Caleb's expression turned curious. "Pardon me my indiscretion. You said it might not be a good thing to talk about, but... " He took a moment thinking of how to say what he wanted to say, leaning closer to Sati. "Would there be more depictions of phoenixes in your mythology? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but..."

Sati smiled and turned his hand over, holding Caleb's tenderly. "The prime general of the Light is a great firebird, striving to fight back the dark as it encroaches upon us. _Her_ colors are purples and reds, but they are reserved for the priests of her following." He kissed Caleb's fingers and released them, returning to his task of massaging and cleansing the human's calf.

Her... Well, it didn't really matter if the phoenix was 'her' or 'him,' right? There were magics out there that could bring someone back in a much different body than before. Nott was proof of that. Caleb took a breath. He was admittedly scared to push that conversation further. Entertaining silly thoughts was one thing; creating a diplomatic incident over his curiosity was another. Still, he ended up asking. Curiosity always got the better of him, though there was something to say about that and cats... "Did she ever walk among you?"

Sati shrugged dismissively as he massaged the lather away from Caleb's foot, kneading the muscles firmly. "She fought _great_ battles during the Calamity, but there are religious texts you can read, if this is of interest to you. Or you could speak with one of her ministers." He cleaned between Caleb's toes and then took to them with the brush. "One of Her Radiance's sons, Lord Lucien Kryn, knows a great deal of her and has recently returned to the Arorahold. There is a good chance you will meet him, so perhaps you can ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well_ , then! 😈
> 
> Please share with us any comments, reactions, etc. that you have! It really makes our day. 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And _here_ we have nearly 7k of smut! 🤗 Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "thank you" to TearfulSolace for her _excellent_ beta reading. And to steelneena for reviewing our "Zemnian!"💕

Caleb brought both hands quickly to his mouth, eyes wide and suddenly rocking back and forth. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He rubbed at his eyes, hiding his face behind his hands and trying to calm himself down. He had.... He had to confirm this—to see this Lucian, to make sure it was really who he thought it was. "I will ask him, if I can make his acquaintance." 

Sati leaned in urgently, face wrought with concern. "Are you hurt?! Have I said something to offend?!" 

Caleb shook his head as hard as he could. "No, no, no. You... I... You did nothing wrong. To the contrary. I'm sorry. It's... It's nothing. It's just..." It wasn't nothing, but he had to confirm first. He had to control himself and just confirm things first. 

Sati nodded slowly, apparently unconvinced, and resumed clearing the lather from the human's foot. "If you no longer wish my affections during this bath, I will bow to your requests." 

Caleb blinked owlishly a few times, setting his hands back down by his side. "And why would I do that?" 

The drow looked up tentatively, with a sad half-smile. "Because I have done something to quite thoroughly destroy the mood. And I would not want to press when you do not enjoy it." 

Caleb shook his head again and chuckled. "You didn't; believe me. You just brought me probably the best news I’ve heard in a long time." He wiggled his foot out of Sati's grasp. "Come here." 

Sati stepped closer in between Caleb's knees and set the brush down, resting his palms on Caleb's thighs uncertainly. And Caleb gently tilted the drow’s head upward, cupped his face, and leaned to plant the biggest kiss he had ever given someone. Sati moaned softly and melted forward into the kiss, his hands sliding up to Caleb's waist as he opened his mouth in welcome. 

Oh, _that_ was a pretty sound. Maybe he should take the lead more often…. Caleb deepened the kiss, savoring the moment. His hands slid to wrap around Sati's shoulders as he broke the kiss in favor of planting smaller ones along the drow's jaw, neck, and shoulder, together with small nips. "Thank you." 

The drow's eyelids drifted closed, and he held tighter to Caleb, tipping his head to yield better access. "Anything for you, good sir...." he replied dreamily. 

Caleb decided to plant a hickey at the spot between neck and shoulder before kissing his way back up to Sati's mouth. It was easy being brave right now, though he wasn’t too sure why. Whatever the reason, it was nice. "How about we finish this bath, and then you show me what you’re made of, like we said earlier?" 

"Mmmmmm!" Sati groaned and rubbed both of his hands along Caleb's lower back. He then spread the lather over Caleb's waist before plunging his hands down between the wizard's thighs, smoothing the soap all the way to his knees. "Move back a little bit?" he murmured. 

Caleb gasped and squirmed before scooting back, propping himself on his arms again and curious about what Sati had in mind. He really wondered how long he would last once they were done with this. "Is this enough?" 

The drow set the soap aside and smirked, his eyes predatory. "Perfect." Planting his hands solidly on the ledge beneath Caleb's spread thighs, Sati _hoisted_ himself up, his lower body surging out of the water. He settled one knee on the towel, followed shortly by the other so he was kneeling between the human’s pale legs. And as he rose up, water running in rivulets from his pants, Caleb could see that the thin, white fabric concealed _very_ little when wet. 

"Oh, hallo. Fancy seeing you up here." Caleb said, trying very hard not to stare down too much. It was, admittedly, a very, _very_ enticing sight. He leaned up to plant another kiss, just below the drow's ear and just enough to be a distraction now that he was much closer. 

Sati chuckled and picked up the soap once more. "Not much longer, and you will be clean!" He gently took hold of Caleb's unwashed hand and lifted it up, drawing the soap across it daintily. "I wonder what we could do, then?" he teased with false innocence, rubbing each of the wizard's fingers and knuckles before massaging the meat of his palm. 

"Well, I didn't get to see my suite for more than five minutes, and that bed looked awfully comfortable," Caleb replied before making a small blissful sound. "I can think of many things to do there. But if you have preferences, I'm all ears." He chuckled. "You know, that's a bit of a funny saying, all things considered." Caleb ran a finger of his left hand softly along the edge of Sati's ear and to the spot where the ear meet the jaw. 

The drow purred and smoothed the soap up Caleb's arm. "I hope you find mine pleasing. They are nothing special, here in Ghor Dranis, but _yours_ are quite uncommon." 

Caleb just sucked at the tip of the ear for a moment, wondering if it would bring forth more of that lovely purring noise... It was a very nice sound. He nipped at the lobe for good measure before going back to small kisses once more. Sati groaned and slipped his arms around Caleb's back, drawing him closer. 

"Oh, das ist gut, ja?" He didn't even realize he had slipped back to Zemnian before leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles all over Sati's shoulder and collarbone. The drow whimpered and gripped onto Caleb's shoulder blades for a moment, before remembering himself and spreading soap all over the human's back with purpose. 

Oh, that whimper was _doing_ things to Caleb! He kept trying to kiss and nip as low as he could reach in this position, while running his fingers ever so gently along Sati's sides. "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Ohhhhhh, _very_ much!" the drow assured him, bracing his hands on Caleb's shoulders and leaning up to allow the wizard's mouth easier travel. 

Caleb kept kissing and nipping along Sati's pecks, sides and stomach, trying to entice more lovely sounds. The drow moaned softly at the ministrations and buried one hand in Caleb's hair. The wizard, not sure what to do next, simply settled his ear against Sati's chest, holding him loosely and listening to his heartbeat as it thumped with eager anticipation. 

Sati had no such uncertainties. He placed fond kisses atop Caleb's head and moved his other hand to the ramp, guiding the human to lean back against it. Caleb looked up with a lopsided smile and moved as directed, trying to not break contact. 

The flowing water was warm and gentle around Caleb's body, drumming softly against his shoulders and head. Sati smirked down at the human, tracing a finger lightly along the edge of his ear. "The Light has blessed me this day with your visit...." He caressed down Caleb's neck in little swirls before tracing along his collar bone. "And I am not one to waste such gifts." The drow pressed his hand to Caleb's chest and leaned in as if to kiss him, but then he tilted his head and gently scraped his teeth through the scruff on Caleb's jaw instead. 

If a human could purr, Caleb certainly would have done so. Alas, he couldn't, so he ended up gasping, trying to keep his breath steady. Sati could probably feel him failing at this—not that Caleb minded—as he tilted his head up even more to give the drow as much space as possible. He ran his hand through Sati's hair, mussing it up and ever so lightly pulling. 

Sati growled and nipped a bit harder, tracing an enthusiastic path down Caleb's jawline and onto his neck. He lifted his other hand from the water and placed it possessively on Caleb's abs, the soap in his palm leaving a trail of lather as he slowly slid it lower. 

"Oh Scheiße." Caleb muttered at the growl, just getting lost in the sensations. In the fire that stirred up at once. He hoped he would get to see marks on his own skin, something to remember later on. He arched upward just a little, trying not to be too eager but wanting more of that touch. Caleb felt Sati's lips twist into a smirk as he nibbled. The drow rubbed a thumb over Caleb's nipple, and his other hand swooped down, his fingertips just brushing through the top of Caleb's curls. 

"So ein kleines Hänselchen bist du," the human managed to say before another gasp escaped him. "Bitte hör auf zu necken." His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted, all his thoughts on this trail of fire and sensation left behind by each little touch. 

Sati chuckled and nuzzled at the hollow of Caleb's throat before giving it a good lick, his wrist brushing Caleb's erection slightly as the drow scritched a path down towards Caleb's balls. 

"Oh, please." Caleb twitched, his breath hitching up as he tried to chase the too-light friction. He ran his hands down Sati's shoulders, as far as he could reach, before going back up, blunt nails scratching lightly at the other's back. 

Sati laughed, delighted, and cupped Caleb's sack in his hand, rolling it gently against the soap. "Oh, such beautiful noises, sir!" He grinned wolfishly. "Do not stop making them for me." Then he slipped two long fingers through the lather, spreading it along Caleb's perineum. 

Caleb couldn't stop making the noises, even if he wanted to. In fact, he ended up biting down on his knuckle to stifle a particularly needy whine. His other hand went to pull at his own hair as he tried to find a grounding point. Part of him knew he was just particularly needy—that this was too strong a reaction for such little touches—but the other part just wanted all of this so badly. 

Sati nibbled and licked his way hungrily down the center of Caleb's chest, circling his fingertips around and then over Caleb's anus before drawing his hand back again to scritch the rest of his ginger curls. Caleb almost growled at this and huffed. "Tease." he said with a chuckle. 

The drow grinned and planted the tiniest of kisses over Caleb's heart while withdrawing his hand from the water. "What do they say about good things and waiting?" he asked playfully, rubbing the soap in his palm. 

"’Mit Harren und Hoffen hat's mancher getroffen,’ I know, I know.... But you make it so hard to be patient, liebling," Caleb replied, trying not to whine at the sudden lack of touch. 

Sati set the soap down beside the ramp and gave the wizard a naughty wink. "Let us see _how_ hard, yes?" Then he slipped his hand beneath the surface and took hold of Caleb's dick, giving it a solid stroke from tip to root. 

Caleb inhaled sharply, back arching into the touch and thoughts fleeing instantly from his mind. He wanted to glare at Sati but was much too amused and turned on to make it look serious. "Are you this teasing with everyone, or is it just with me?" 

Sati beamed with mirth and pride, his eyes sparkling. "It depends what people want. And you are being _especially_ fun!" He pulled his hand back to Caleb's tip and eased the wizard's foreskin down, gently rubbing his palm on the soft head to clean it. 

Caleb had to close his eyes again and moaned. "Anyone else you think is as much fun as me?" 

Sati brushed his lips across Caleb's chest, smiling softly. "Oh, they have their moments, but you have been a _constant_ delight!" He circled the tip of his tongue around Caleb's nipple and pulled it into his mouth, holding it oh so delicately with his teeth. 

Caleb was biting at one of his knuckles again, taking a deep breath and running his hand through Sati's hair. "I'm glad you think so." 

The drow's pleased hum sent a jolt straight through the wizard. Sati stoked his fingers along Caleb's shaft again and released the nipple, locking his lustful gaze with Caleb's. "How do you want me first, my pet?" 

There were so many things Caleb wanted in that moment. It was hard to grasp at any one fleeting thought in his mind. He’d never really had a choice in the matter, had he? Whether it was for information or for survival, this was a thing that never was given so freely to him. He didn't know what to do with it. He _was_ very well aware he was over-thinking things just now, but... "I..." Why was it so difficult to just get those words out? "I... I want you to pin me down and take your pleasure, the way they take theirs with you. I want you to feel as good as you’ve ever been. Then I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my own name." 

Sati groaned wantonly and leaned up to claim Caleb's mouth with his own, his nails digging into the human's chest. The drow's tongue traced the seam of Caleb's lips before plunging inside, exploring eagerly. Caleb moaned into the kiss, leaning into the little pinprick of pain-pleasure the nails brought. He matched the enthusiasm of Sati’s kiss, trying to learn everything about the drow’s mouth, how it tasted, and how soft those lips were. 

Sati moved his hand away from Caleb's dick and slid it slowly up the human's inner thigh, luxuriating in the soft skin and firm muscle. Caleb whined at the sudden lack of touch, wanting more of this, but it wasn't what he.... The drow skimmed the tip of his tongue along the edge of Caleb's upper teeth and then moved his head to the side, placing a trail of gentle but controllingly firm bites down the line of Caleb's jaw. "Touch me," he ordered huskily. 

Caleb’s trail of thoughts was stopped by more of that pain-pleasure, and... Oh. Orders. _This,_ he knew; this, he would _gladly_ do. He ran his fingers down Sati's spine, along his sides and down to his pants. He thumbed small circles into the skin near the waistband for a moment before making quick work of the tie and pulling the fabric down just enough to grab a handful of the drow's butt. One hand moved to the front, stroking with the lightest touch he could muster. He could be a tease too, after all. 

Sati purred and leaned in closer, skittering his tongue along the outline of Caleb's ear before taking the wizard's earlobe between his teeth and worrying at it gently. He scooped his hand beneath Caleb's knee and guided it up and to the side, opening the man's legs wider before caressing down his thigh again. 

The anticipation was getting harder and harder to bear. It was hard to keep the pace of his strokes slow and teasing, he wanted things to move along so bad. It was hard to keep his own hips from twitching up, wanting more of that friction now that he was open and more vulnerable than he had ever felt. 

Sati trailed his fingers down behind Caleb's ballsack and then up its midline, lifting away just before touching his dick. Caleb growled and nipped at Sati's collarbone in retaliation for the tease before licking and kissing the spot. The drow sucked and nibbled at Caleb's ear as he moved his hand to his own knees, shifting first one then the other clear of his pants. Caleb chuckled and tried to make himself a bit of a nuisance during this by stroking the drow just a bit faster. Sati groaned but managed to get his legs free, dropping the garment in the pool behind him. He then wedged his knee beneath Caleb's other thigh, shifting forward into a more stable stance. " _Up_ ," he commanded, leaning his weight back and releasing the pressure on Caleb's chest. "Above the water line." 

Caleb sat up as best as he could, propped on his elbows. He was unsure if it was what Sati really meant, but he’d know soon enough. Gods above, did he love that man's voice, though! 

The drow shook his head and chuckled, then hooked his hands under Caleb's thighs. "Move higher on the ramp, so you are not still sitting in the water! It does not lubricate well for this." 

Oh. "Oh. Sorry. Ja." he stammered out with a small chuckle of his own before scooting up just enough to be out of the water. "There. Better?" 

Sati reached over into the basket and brought out a shallow jar. He unscrewed the lid and smiled slyly, his eyes roaming over Caleb's body spread before him. "Perfect.…" The drow swirled his hand languidly in the jar before setting it aside in easy reach, his indigo fingers glistening with what Caleb guessed was a clear, thick oil. 

Why did Sati make it so damn hard to stay still? Even though he knew full well the purpose of this oil, Caleb just wanted to just grab Sati's fingers and suck them clean. The only thing making him stay still was knowing that better things would come very soon. 

"Hmmm..." Sati considered the human smugly, spreading the oil in slow strokes up and down his own cock. "What would please me most now...?" Caleb eagerly leaned forward, rapt attention going between Sati's eyes and the way he was stroking himself. The drow dipped his other hand in the jar as well and traced those fingers up his abs and chest before toying with one of his nipples. "Perhaps I should make you wait there, watching me take my _own_ pleasure first." 

Caleb tensed, wanting to touch but also wanting to be good. He whined, just shaking his head lightly before looking sideways and then back up at Sati. "I'll do whatever you want, if only you keep your hands on me," the words escaped him before he even thought it through. 

Sati laughed merrily and gave Caleb a warm smile, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "Did you not ask that I first 'feel as good as I have ever been,' and _then_ fuck you into forgetting your name?" Caleb looked down and nodded, remembering full well he said exactly that. It didn't make things any easier, though. 

Sati reached forward and gently lifted Caleb's chin with slick fingers, gazing into his eyes with concern. "This is not me punishing you, _χρυσέ μου_ . I am preparing myself to let _you_ make me feel my genuine best." The corner of his mouth quirked up in wry amusement. "This is no small request, given what I do! But I would very much like us to succeed." 

Caleb nodded lightly "I would very much like this outcome too." He bit his tongue to stop an instinctual apology, instead giving a wry smile of his own. 

Sati's grin widened, and he gave Caleb's cheek a fond caress. "You like to study, yes? My beautiful academic? Then see how I do this, and I will _happily_ let you try as well!" Caleb couldn't help but lean into the touch for a moment before nodding again. The drow winked conspiratorially and straightened back up, his hand drifting down to rest above Caleb's knee. "Now. I have trained to do this, but there is still a trick to it. So you will need to attend closely and listen when I tell you things." He began to stroke his cock again leisurely. 

"The very first thing I must do is become excited, which you are already very good at helping me do!" Sati moved his hand a bit faster and looked down Caleb's body with a wicked smirk. He swirled a fingertip on the side of the human's knee and brought his gaze back up to Caleb's mouth, licking his upper lip in anticipation. Caleb closed his eyes for a moment and audibly gulped before letting his own gaze roam over Sati. He didn't even notice himself licking his own lips, mirroring the drow's movement for a moment. 

"We will bring me to the very edge of losing myself. It works most quickly like this:" Sati gripped himself tighter and pumped faster, closing his eyes with a whimper as his hand glided over the head of his cock. "And then-" he panted, "when I _tell_ you- we slow down!" His hand shifted to only stroke the shaft of his cock, a bit more slowly. He locked eyes with Caleb again, breathing heavily. "The more times we do this, and the closer I wait to be, the better this becomes." 

Caleb wanted to sit on his goddamn hands. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to taste, to feel Sati's breath on his skin. He wanted to bring himself off in time with the drow, but he hadn't been told to. He licked his lips again, just staring and committing every detail to memory. His hands were flat on the ramp beside him, but his fingers were twitching with every single movement Sati made. 

Sati slowed his strokes to a leisurely rub and smirked at Caleb. "There is one more piece for me to see to, then. But this is unfamiliar to you, yes?" 

Caleb nodded. He had no idea where things were going, but he was here to learn, after all. 

The drow's grin turned devilishly gleeful again, in the way that stung so much to see. "Then I think you will be _delighted_ with the surprise!" 

That grin was so familiar, Caleb wondered for a second if Sati was Mollymauk under a disguise spell... or if it was only because Caleb had been around the tiefling for far longer than he’d realized. He leaned in to give Sati a quick soft kiss on the shoulder and kept his hands firmly by his sides, even if he wanted to touch so badly. "A surprise?" 

Sati caught hold of Caleb before he could go too far, cradling the back of his neck gently as he leaned in and gave the wizard a deep, languid kiss. Then he eased their lips apart with an amused smile and tipped their foreheads together. "Do you think you can do as I showed you, my sweet? To go fast or slow as I say and to not forget in the moment?" 

Caleb closed his eyes, enjoying the soft, tender moment. Even this, this slight forehead touching after the kiss, was reminiscent of Mollymauk in some strange way. Caleb let out a breathy chuckle. "I'll do my best. You are incredibly distracting." 

Sati grinned with delight. "I am glad to be! That is a very good compliment, from a man as focused as you. But still, we will try, yes?" He placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Caleb's nose, then his forehead, before leaning back up again, invitingly. "Now! Please, touch me again, any way you wish, and I will do the same to you. And when we are ready, we will attempt what I have shown!" 

The kiss on the forehead felt like... Caleb didn't think it was possible to miss one little thing so much and never notice it. "Yes, we'll try." he replied with a nod. He let his hands wander from Sati's shoulders and down his chest, brushing his nipples with the lightest touch before going down further to settle on his hips for a moment. He watched every little reaction as he slid his hand atop the drow's thigh and down between his legs. He set out with a slow pace, alternating between soft, barely-there strokes and firmer ones. 

"Mmmmmm...!" Sati's eyes drifted closed for a moment as he leaned into Caleb's touch. His hold tightened on the back of the wizard's neck before he relaxed his fingers again, gliding them down Caleb's shoulder in a caress. He slid his other hand up Caleb's forearm encouragingly, meeting his eyes again with a smoldering gaze. "You are welcome to paint _me_ with the oil as well," he suggested huskily, then leaned in and whispered, "It is even edible!" 

Caleb looked at the jar then back at Sati. He looked at how beautiful the drow was with his eyes closed like this. He dipped his fingers of his free hand in the oil and made lazy twirls and circles on the left side of Sati’s neck, shoulder, and arm. He ended at the pulse point on the wrist and then brushed his fingertips against the drow's lips. Never once during this did he stop or slow the already languid pace of his stroking. Sati parted his lips softly, his hand gliding over the scars on Caleb's forearm to hold his bicep. 

Caleb shivered at the light touches against his arms and changed his mind for a moment, pulling his fingers away. He started kissing a path up from Sati's wrist instead, nipping and licking off the faintly hazelnut-tasting oil at the pulse point there and intent on cleaning every single trace he had just made. He mouthed a path up to the crook of the drow’s elbow, spending some time there worrying the sensitive skin, and sped up his other hand’s strokes just a little. He cleaned the oil left on Sati's check, sucking a mark at the pulse point just beneath the jaw. 

Sati whined as Caleb marked him a second time, slipping his newly-cleaned arm around the human's ribs and holding him close. Caleb returned his oiled fingers to Sati's lips, and the drow immediately parted them, his tongue chasing after the touch. It was all the invitation Caleb needed to push his fingers into Sati's mouth, moving in time with the strokes. "You want more?" 

The drow sucked on Caleb's fingers and swirled at them with his tongue, sliding it smoothly between them to reach everywhere. He opened his eyes halfway, peering back at Caleb through white lashes, and nodded once. Oh Gods above, Caleb wished that mouth was somewhere else on his person right now. Why was he doing this to himself? It was delicious and slow torture. "You'll have to tell me exactly what it is you want. Perhaps beg for it?" 

Sati smirked around Caleb's fingers and gave them a long lick as he pulled back off of them. "I want you to toy with my body," he said through lips glistening with saliva and oil. "Tease me, explore me, and drive me crazy!" The drow slid his hand down the shape of Caleb's back, leaning in closer. "Stroke me. Grasp at me. Pull my hair and show me your desperation with tongue, teeth, and scandalous speech." Then he tilted his head and licked a long stripe up the side of Caleb's neck from collar bone to jaw. 

Caleb made a noise at this, so needy he surprised himself with it. He shifted and rolled them over so Sati was on his back instead, then paused, enjoying the view and having a moment of hesitation. It had been so long. Too damn long. Caleb chuckled, his voice so low it sounded more like a growl than a laugh. He stopped stroking a Sati's length for a moment and buried both hands in the drow’s hair, holding tight and pulling his head back to leave another mark opposite the one he left moments before. He nipped a necklace of small marks around the drow's neck before releasing his hair from his grip. "You want to be all mine, don't you? Every single part of you wants me, right? Look at you." He quickly dipped his fingers in the oil again and drew a line From Sati's throat to one of his nipples, pinching it. The drow keened and tilted his head back against the wet stones, his body shifting eagerly and hands grabbing onto Caleb's waist. 

"You don't want any more games, do you?" Caleb didn't know where this boldness even came from. He might question all of this later, but for now—with Sati as his sole focus—his mind was blessedly blank. He kept trailing his oiled fingers down: chest, abs, the tip of the hip, and down the fold where the leg met it, before going just a little back up along the shaft. His mouth followed the trail his fingers had blazed, sucking and soothing the pinched nipple, nipping more harshly down Sati's stomach and along the hip. "I want to hear you. I want you to beg for this," he mouthed against Sati's skin. He was so tantalizingly close, and yet he couldn't be farther from his goal at the moment. 

"Please!" the drow gasped out, his nails scrabbling at Caleb's back. "Please, sir!" 

Caleb nosed at the crease between pelvis and leg and gave one small, quick lick at the head of the drow's cock. "Please what?" He ran his fingers lightly up against Sati's sides, dragging blunt nails back down hard enough to leave marks. 

" _Ah!_ " the drow cried out, and his cock twitched at the sensation. "Please, sir! Pleasure me to the brink of madness and keep me there! I am yours!" 

Caleb obliged for a very short moment, just taking the tip of Sati's cock into his mouth and licking around it before looking back up. "Do you think you deserve it? After teasing me for so long?" He reached out and pinched the nipple he hadn’t taken care of yet. 

Sati whined and arched, his right hand finding Caleb's head and threading his fingers through the auburn locks. "Sir! _Please!_ If I haven't earned it yet, I will! For as long as you stay, I will!" Caleb nuzzled Sati's stomach and planted small kisses there before taking him in as deep as he could. The drow gasped, his hands tightening, and Caleb hummed around his cock in pleasure. Sati groaned loudly at the sensation and curled his fingers, his nails scraping at Caleb's scalp. His hips twitched, as if he had just managed to stop himself from thrusting forward into the human’s mouth. 

Caleb let his teeth lightly scrape against Sati's shaft on his way back up, and the drow gasped at the pleasure-pain before biting his lip, staring down at the wizard with blatant need. The wizard gave a quick lick before chuckling. "So eager. Maybe I should stop tasting you like this and just use my fingers instead." He ran both hands over the drow's hips, lifting them enough to caress the small of his back and his butt. 

Sati let out a small groan at the thrilling words and touch, shifting his hips up for better access. "Please, sir! Grant me bliss!" He panted, caressing Caleb's freckled cheek treasuringly. "I wish to reach it by your hand." 

Caleb let out a breathy chuckle, leaning to rest his head on Sati's chest for a moment as he blindly fumbled for the jar of oil. Everything was going well so far, but…. He smiled and chuckled again. "You know you are beautiful right?" He trailed kisses until he reached the drow's navel, taking his time peppering his thighs with kisses and bites as he slowly circled the drow’s entrance with a freshly oiled finger and carefully pushed in. Sati moaned with delight and let his head thunk back against the ramp, relaxing his body for Caleb's exploration. 

"Careful there! You don't want to hurt yourself. And if you want me to do that _for_ you, you must _ask_." He curled his finger slightly as he dragged it out, keeping the pace slow and keeping an eye on Sati's expression. 

"Mmmmmmmm..." the drow hummed in appreciation, shifting his legs open wider before looking back at Caleb with a sly smirk. "Oh, I am feeling _very_ well, do not worry." 

"So eager and greedy for me." Caleb kissed at the base of Sati's cock as he pushed a second finger in, timing every kiss with the thrust of his fingers until he took the tip of his dick in his mouth again. Sati whimpered and squirmed a little in place, his muscles tightening briefly before easing to welcome his lover in. Caleb took him deeper, bobbed his head along the shaft, and curled his fingers, trying to find that one spot he knew would make Sati see stars. 

" _Ahh!_ Όχι ρε μαλάκα!" the drow gasped out. "You are making me choose between wonderful things!" he whined plaintively. 

Caleb stilled, stopped all movements and looked up. "And what will you choose? Do you want to choose? Or are you so greedy and filthy as to want it all from me? Can you take what I have to give you?" 

Sati keened, his hips starting to rock before he stopped himself. " _Yes_ , I want _everything_!" he replied desperately. "But I will lose myself entirely like this, and that should come after!" His eyes pleaded with Caleb as he brushed auburn hair aside with trembling fingers. "Can you do as I showed you before? Can you remember it?" 

Of course Caleb remembered; it was hard _not_ to remember what Sati had done earlier! He sat back on the ramp and guided the drow to come sit in his lap, his back to Caleb's chest. With him there, it was hard not to rock, not to show how much he needed this himself. Instead, he just nipped at Sati's shoulder and dipped his free hand in the jar once more. Then he firmly took hold of the drow's dick, pumping fast and not planning to stop until Sati said so. 

Sati groaned heavily and tipped his head back against Caleb's shoulder, his legs spread open wide. He sought out the human's free hand and laced their fingers together, bringing their arms up to wrap around his well-toned abdomen. Caleb could feel Sati's muscles lift beneath his palm as the drow breathed heavily. "I'm close...!" he gasped out. "Slow- when I say- but do not _stop_!" His breathing sped up suddenly, and his body tensed. " _NOW!_ " 

Caleb couldn't help the small roll of his own hips. He slowed down, strokes lighter along Sati's shaft. He felt a thrill down his spine at the idea that he had such control over the other. "Du bist so wunderschön. Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered in his ear. 

Sati cried out and curled forward in Caleb's hold, his body shuddering and hips thrusting… but nothing came out. Instead, Sati _continued_ to gasp and thrust. Again, and again, and _again_! He whimpered with ecstasy, his hand squeezing Caleb's tightly. 

Caleb whispered entreaties in all the languages he knew, kissed wherever he could reach. He could feel every tremor from Sati, every vibration from every whimper and breath. He kept the slow strokes to keep Sati right along the edge; he looked so incredible this way. Caleb couldn't quite believe it was his own doing that made the drow whimper like this. 

Caleb's mind counted out the seconds as Sati kept going, nearly delirious with pleasure and occasionally panting out commands of "faster" or "slower." He kissed and nipped at Sati's neck with every second he counted, wondering just how far the drow would go. He could feel slick warmth between them... it was such a heady feeling. "I need you right now, Sati. You put the stars to shame with just how beautiful you are right now, and I need you to touch me." He hid the words at the crook of the drow's neck, his voice rough with need. It was getting so hard to keep control, but he would do it. He would. 

Sati looked back at Caleb with a languid smirk, his eyes dark pools of lust. "Then take me...!" he challenged and proceeded to nip at the human's jaw. 

It took all of Caleb's self restraint not to just shove the drow off his lap and pin him, right then and there. Still, his movements were a bit rougher than he intended as he shifted them around again, laying Sati out once more. Sprawled on his back, he was just so damn beautiful…. Caleb took himself in hand, just a few strokes, and bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure you don't need more prep?" He leaned in closer and tilted the other's hips up. 

Sait grinned naughtily. "You had loosened me most of the way, already! Just begin slowly, and everything will be wonderful." 

Caleb slicked himself with the oil for good measure, lined himself up, and slowly sank his way in. "Nnnnnnng..." Sati practically melted beneath Caleb at the borderline too-painful stretch, doing his best to let him in. 

Caleb stayed still for a moment, just marveling at how great this felt after so, so long, almost overwhelmed by the feeling. He gave Sati a moment to settle before setting out a slow pace and stroking the drow with the same languid pace as his shallow thrusts. The drow’s hands rested on Caleb's hips, gently guiding him to pace himself. It was slow torture to take his time like this, but he had to. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Sati. "Schatz, Liebling, kleiner Stern." It was easy to lose himself in the slow pace Sati was setting. It was easy to get lost in the heat of the moment and the sheer need he had for this. 

Sati rocked slowly with him as well, letting out the occasional whimper or gasp through parted lips, his gaze heady and unfocused. But after only a minute or so of this, he slipped his hands down to Caleb's ass and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Faster, now." 

Caleb whimpered at those two words and obliged Sati without problem. He didn't even pretend he wanted to keep any semblance of a slow pace. He let out a breathy chuckle and rolled his hips. "I don't think I can last all that long, love. Oh gods..." It felt incredible. He fumbled for one of the drow's hands, setting it in his hair. 

Sati moaned decadently and threaded his fingers into Caleb's hair, closing his hand into a good, tight hold. He clawed his other hand up Caleb's back before lifting his legs and wrapping them around the human’s hips. "Then take me with you, χρυσέ μου...!" 

With one arm supporting Sati's shoulders and the other stroking him firmly, Caleb shuddered and moaned. He was so damn close, his lust and need a wildfire burning out every other sensation and idea beyond this point of contact between him and Sati. He rocked into him, walking that fine edge of pleasure so overwhelming that it almost becomes pain, and then suddenly... "I'M- I..." It was all the warning he could give before falling over the edge, before he came, his breath stuttering and his moans broken and breathy. 

Sati abandoned his self control and came with a cry as well, his body pulsing around Caleb's cock as he finally released his seed, painting warm stripes on himself between them. He purred fondly and relaxed his grip on Caleb's hair, slowly scritching his scalp instead. 

"Look at the mess you made." Caleb said with a small laugh. He pulled out, shivering with overstimulation. "What am I going do with you? Will I need to lick that clean?" 

Sati laughed, delighted. "I would _certainly_ welcome that! But do not feel it is required; we are in a bath, after all." 

Caleb _did_ lick some of the cum that had fallen on his hand, still catching his breath. "Wow.... Wow, this was... wow." He didn’t want to move any further right now; the buzz of the afterglow was too nice. The only thought that crossed his mind was that it was be nice to be curled up against Sati. His room was too damn far for that, though. 

Sati’s expression softened, and he smiled up at Caleb adoringly. "I am very pleased that you have been enjoying this. Thank you. Genuinely." 

"I want to taste every inch of you," Caleb said before leaning down to lick Sati’s stomach clean. Then he snuggled in close to the drow and stayed silent for a moment, simply enjoying this. "I- thank you. I haven't had something quite like this in a very, very long time. Thank you for making it so enjoyable. " 

"You are _most_ welcome!" Sati reached up and gently tucked a lock of ginger hair behind Caleb's ear. "It is rare for those who visit me to care for _my_ desires, specifically. You are more special than I believe you know." 

"Well, it's entirely their loss. They're getting only half the fun." Again, he let silence take over for a moment. "I never believed I was someone special. And then... I... Ja. I think I still have a lot to process over all of this, to be honest? Eh..." 

The drow smirked playfully. "We have not fully met your request yet, either. You have brought me to feeling my best, but I have yet to fuck you into forgetting your name!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The word "μαλάκα" is a _very_ diverse insult, with intensity that varies from "wanker" to "dude." Specifically, the phrase "Όχι ρε μαλάκα!" translates as something like, "Oh nooooooooooo!"  
> Source: https://www.iamgreek.nl/nsfw/2016/01/30/(nsfw)-the-ultimate-guide-for-swearing-in-greek/
> 
> Questions? Comments? Exclamations? Please share with us below! 🤗
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	4. Soothing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is ready to just let things calm down now and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, our thanks go out to TearfulSolace for being our beta! 🤗

Caleb gaped like a fish out of water for a moment. Sati was right; they hadn't even _gotten_ there yet! "I think.... Right now? I think I need just a moment... Do you even get...? Won't it be too much?" The vaguely still-functional part of Caleb's brain thought, 'Well that's most likely part of his training.' The curious part of his brain wondered if drow even _have_ a refractory period. A third part of his brain was just blanking out, stunned, the wizard out of service at the idea.

Sati laughed before wincing a bit. "Ah. I should probably rest my abdomen first. Having a protracted orgasm is _quite_ fatiguing, and I would like to do well by you."

"I think that maybe we should go back to my room," Caleb suggested. "A nap sounds like a wonderful thing just now, and I am sure you can find some interesting way to wake me up." As much as he loved what had just happened, he needed things to calm down for a while.

Sati smiled mischievously. "I have not been requested by any other for this evening. Let us dry and prepare for tonight!" He leaned up on his elbow and pressed his lips to Caleb's in a soft kiss. "Do you wish for me to oil you here or in your room?"

"Here. I don't trust myself not to accidentally make a mess with this back in the room, and I don't think I'm quite ready to move yet, to be honest with you." If he was honest with himself, too, Caleb felt like he could curl up right there, like a cat, and be quite content with a nap.

"We should move out of this water, at least!" Sati winked playfully. "Shall I ask Huurin to carry you?"

Caleb chuckled but made no move to either move out of the water or reply. Instead, he just rested his head on Sati's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

The drow combed his fingers through Caleb's hair, simply holding him for a while. "We do not need to go far, my sweet. The room beyond this is for massage, so you may lay in comfort and warmth as I attend you." Sati placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Caleb's head.

"That sounds good. I suppose... if we don't go far, it might be a good idea to ask." They were so nice. _This_ was so nice. He didn't want to let go and have all of this be just a dream. Nice usually doesn't last long, after all.

Sati lifted his head and spoke in that language Caleb didn't recognize. Huurin replied, then seemed to ask a question. The drow chuckled beneath Caleb, stroking his hair tenderly, and answered her with a smile in his voice.

Caleb wished he had kept his components closer. He knew a spell that would have been useful, but he didn't really mind. He'd have time to ask. He could just barely hear the shifting of fabric and things being moved about. And then, all too soon, Huurin was there, laying a hand on Caleb's back. "Sir? Up a little?" she asked, her voice thickly accented but soothing.

"I will be staying with you, love," Sati assured, kissing Caleb's head again before unwrapping his arms reluctantly.

Caleb sat up, looking very like a cat whose nap in a warm sunbeam had been interrupted. He looked up at Hurrin. "Hallo there. Enjoyed yourself?"

She glanced at Sati, who spoke to her briefly, and she looked back at Caleb with a satisfied grin. " _Yes._ "

The orc held up six fingers, and Sati leaned in conspiratorially, "That is the number of times she found pleasure."

"Ah. Good," Caleb said, not sure if he should be embarrassed or amused at this and finding himself a mix of both.

"Up higher, sir?" she asked, offering the wizard her arm.

Caleb nodded and, with Huurin's help, stood up. Wow... the craziness of the past couple of days was sure wearing on him! He was thoroughly exhausted.

The orc removed one of two towels from her shoulder and draped it around Caleb's. It was warm and much fluffier than he was accustomed to. Once he was situated, Sati lifted his hand as well. Huurin smiled and clasped arms with him, hoisting the drow smoothly to his feet before passing him the second towel.

The drow ruffled his towel through his short, white hair, leaving it standing up at wild angles for a moment before he combed a hand back through it. "Well!" he grinned at Caleb, bending down to collect his basket with no regard for his own nudity. "Are you wishing to have a massage? Further grooming? Or shall we treat your hair and skin quickly?"

This was all so much, Caleb thought as he settled the towel around his hips. This was _ridiculously_ too much. Never in his life had he experienced such luxury, but a massage sounded like an amazing thing right now. All the travel and sitting hunched over books had done a number on his back, and he made a noise at the idea. "A massage please." He would likely fall asleep halfway through. But at the moment, he didn't care.

"And would you like me to attend you as well? Huurin is _far_ better at massage, so I would entrust you to her hands. But I may still assist in small ways or if translation is required."

"I have a spell that would help with translation, too. For now though, ja, please stay close. I like it when you are close."

"Oh!" Sati's eyebrows rose with surprise and delight. "You know magic?"

"I do! Most of my spells require a material component, and those are in the other room. But I can show you, if you want."

Sati beamed. "I would be very interested in that, yes! Many of my clients are magical, in one way or another, but I rarely have opportunity to view it."

"I'd be happy to show you, then! There is a lot of theory and learning to it, but I can show you how one or two things are done, if you like. I mean…!" Caleb's tone brightened, his eyes shining and hands waving a little with excitement. "I get to learn an _entire_ new school of magic I never even knew _existed!_ How _amazing_ is that?"

The drow laughed merrily. " _Very_ amazing, it would seem! I am happy for you." He placed a fond hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Now, come! Let us continue to care for you." He gave the wizard a wink and let his hand glide down Caleb's arm as he stepped away, leading them all towards the door he and Huurin had entered through.

Caleb followed suit. He thought of how easy and nice it would be to stay here. He could get the magic he needed, if only he stayed in Rosohna and learned. Here, he could study all day and then relax and enjoy _this!_ He hadn't felt so happy to stay in one place since the Academy…. Part of him wondered if that was a good thing.

Sati slid open the door, decorated with woodcuts of an ocean scene, and stepped inside. The room beyond was decorated in sandy browns and golds, with a small fountain bubbling in the corner and a bed-like table featured prominently in the center and draped with cloth. Curiously, one end of the table had a ring-shaped attachment, like a pillow with a hole in the middle. Huurin walked around the table and folded back the sheet on top, smoothing her hand along the one below it. "Please, sir. Lie down," she invited, her accent thick but kind.

Caleb didn't have to be told twice. The whole process felt a bit awkward on the narrow table, and it just took a moment to figure out how things worked. He ended up on his stomach, arms propped against the weird extension part and his head resting on top of them.

Huurin gently dried Caleb with his towel, then lowered the sheet over his legs, folding it back to leave everything from his hips up exposed. "Arms down, here...." she directed with a touch to his side.

Oh. So that was... Oh. It was mildly embarrassing how long it took him to figure out the ring was a headrest and not just some... Thing. Oh well. He settled his arms by his side and his face nestled in the headrest.

Huurin said something in the unknown language, and Caleb could just see a hem of pants as Sati stepped up to the other side of the table. He moved away again after a moment, and Huurin eased her hands across Caleb's lower back, one after the other, spreading warm oil onto his skin.

Caleb made a small appreciative noise. The warmth was nice, the noise of the fountain just enough to focus on, which was nice too. His mind was still mostly quiet, and he felt like he could doze off right then and there without worrying about anything bad happening. It was nice not to have to look back because someone or something could get you, for once.

The orc moved her hands up Caleb's back in broad strokes, applying oil to just below his neck before gliding her hands down along either side of his spine and up again. She repeated the motion a few times, swooping down alongside his waist and then up along his shoulders.

Caleb focused on the ambient noise, on the gentle motion against his back, and he thought. Though about how he had missed this for so long in his life, how he missed Molly's casual touch, even if he wasn't quite used to it. How perhaps he should trust himself a little more to ask for this more often. He tried to time his breathing with the length of the strokes, lest he get lost in his own mind again.

Huurin brought a hand to the base of Caleb's back and began to gently knead. Her palm pressed into his muscles as she rubbed circles up his right side and back, onto his shoulder and then sliding back down along his spine again. She repeated this process three times, her pressure constant, then began doing the same for his left side as well.

Caleb had never realized just how much tension he carried around until now. The pressure was just enough to be the good kind of painful, just enough that the tension started to melt a little. It still took him some time to stop instinctively arching away from it, the notion that bad things could happen at any time still too deeply ingrained.

Huurin took her time, repeating the motions until Caleb stopped tensing up and actually melted into the massage. Once both sides of his back were thoroughly eased, she brought the fingertips of both hands to the top of Caleb's ass, just above the sheet, and smoothed her palms up his lower back and down over his hips. She repeated the large, circling motions three times before switching to her knuckles and firmly pressing small circles deep into his muscles.

Huurin slid both of her hands to Caleb's right hip and began kneading her way up his side, her fingers and thumbs pressing into and shifting his muscles as she pulled on them with alternating hands. She continued all the way up to work his shoulders and the base of his neck before sliding back down and, once again, repeated the cycle three times.

She did the same for his left side before returning to his right hip. This time, she pressed in with the fingers of both hands and pulled across his back before pushing away again with her thumbs, making it feel like his muscles were being rolled by the motion. As expected, she worked her way up Caleb's back and shoulder before gliding back down and repeating the process three times before doing the same for his left side. Next, Huurin once again slid both hands up along Caleb's spine and shoulders, then down his back and sides, repeating three times.

Caleb felt himself melt under Huurin's touch. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Inch by inch, minute by minute, he was losing the fight with even the mere idea of staying awake.

Huurin placed one hand atop the other and pressed into the center of Caleb's upper back, gliding her fingertips up and around his right shoulder blade before continuing around the other in a figure-eight pattern. After doing this several times, she gently took hold of Caleb's right wrist. "Move here?" she requested, guiding his hand to rest atop his lower back.

Caleb made a small noise of acknowledgement, letting his arm rest there

"Relax..." she encouraged as she pressed his elbow to the bed. Then she slid her hand up to his shoulder blade, her fingers spread across it as her thumb needed deeply at the muscles under its edge.

"I'm rela- OOOOOh. " Oh that, that felt good. That felt _incredible_.

Huurin chuckled. "Good?"

Caleb exhaled and nodded. "Ja. I... Never figured out it could be so tense."

Sati spoke to Huurin, and she hummed in agreement. Then she asked a question, continuing to trace along the shape of Caleb's shoulder blade. Sati replied, and she spoke once more before starting around the bone a second time.

"I have told her you are an academic," Sati informed the wizard. "She will pay special attention to any tightness in your shoulders."

"Thank you. That is very nice of you."

Caleb could practically hear Sati smile. "We are happy to be of service to you! And that is _especially_ true for me."

Huurin completed her circuit and smoothed the fingertips of both hands up and around his shoulder blade as well, pressing firmly at the meat of his shoulder and gliding her palms over his back soothingly.

And by that point, Caleb was just lightly snoring, sound asleep.

After waiting a moment, Huurin spoke softly to Sati. They discussed quietly, before Huurin lifted Caleb's arm herself and set it gently along his side. Then she lifted his left wrist, placing that hand atop his back instead, and proceeded to work through the muscles of his left shoulder as well.

Huurin resumed her soft conversation with Sati as she kneaded the human's muscles, her tone of voice playful. The drow responded with joy and fondness. And though the voices were different and words unknown, Caleb's unconscious mind supplied him the image of Beau happily teasing Molly. A Molly no longer hiding behind deflections or a shield of bullshit. A Molly who trusted enough to be vulnerable at times, open and honest. The way Caleb dreamed Molly would be with him.

Huurin rubbed the back of Caleb's neck with one hand as she stepped around to stand by his head. Then she splayed both hands over his upper back and used her thumbs to press deeply at the base of his neck and down between his shoulder blades. She worked the tissue in small circles before sliding her thumbs down, one after the other, as if trying wring tension from the area like water. Huurin returned to Caleb's shoulders, her fingers near his collarbone as she held the muscles and pressed her thumbs into them, starting beside his neck and circling slowly outward. Then she brought both thumbs to Caleb's right shoulder, following the same path while sliding them one over the other, as she had between his shoulder blades.

Caleb makes a small noise, still asleep, still dreaming. It didn't sound like a sad, pained sound, but it didn't sound like an overly happy sound either.

Huurin murmured questioningly to Sati as she moved on to Caleb's left shoulder, and the drow's response sounded uncertain but reassuring.

Caleb turns around, to see Beau and Molly. They're not there, their voices fading away. Instead, he finds himself in a field of wildflowers. It looks like Blumenthal in the spring. It smells so cloying and sweet, it makes his heart ache for home. It would be waves of colors as far as the eye can see if it weren't for the moons high above. They leech the colors out of everything, turning the scenery silver, black and blue. Except for  one thing, ahead in the distance.

He walks toward it; doesn't notice the flowers and dry grass burning under his feet. He doesn't notice the fire crawling up his legs as he walks toward that... That beacon. It seems to take forever and no time at all, in this weird quality that dreams have. Before he can register it, he's in front of the figure, framed by blooms the color of fire or light, of blood reds and purples so dazzling it feels he sees them in broad daylight. "Mollymauk?" He's shaking. This isn't right. Is it? The figure is unmistakably Mollymauk, though. Even in the silver and blue fineries of the Kryn Dynasty. There's no mistaking the curve of those horns and that smile when HE turns around and looks at Caleb. Yet... "Mr. Caleb! It's been so long." In dreams, he can do this. He can walk to this ethereal version of Mollymauk and hold him in his arms without fear of the past catching up with him, like the fire now crawling up his back and shoulders. He can close his eyes, rest his head on the other's shoulder, and hear the genuine laugh of the man before him, who gently places a kiss on his forehead.

"I missed you Mollymauk." This doesn't feel right. Not as right as it should be.

"I missed you too, mo chuid tine, mo Fhionnuisce."

Caleb gasps and looks around, at his arms now on fire and his clothes now the same fineries as Mollymauk. But instead of blue and silver, they're red and gold. He looks around as his fire mixes with Mollymauk's light, everything unbearably bright. "You are not really him, are you?"

Before he gets a reply, though, he wakes up with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you're enjoying this as much as us! Please, let us know what you think. 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	5. The Way of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb asks some questions and learns more about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, to TearfulSolace, for being our beta! 🤗

The room around him was dimly lit and quiet, with just the sound of a small fountain flowing. Caleb realized he was still in the massage room, face down on the table, but with the weight of a sheet and blanket covering him. He must have slept through the full massage, because all of the muscles in his shoulders, back, legs, and arms felt looser than he could ever remember. Sitting up and feeling strangely pliant, he looked over to see Sati asleep in a folding chair against the wall, dressed once more in his bathhouse uniform. He bundled up in the blanket, not wanting to lose any of that warmth, and made his way toward Sati, gently touching his shoulder. 

The drow breathed in sharply and lifted his head, disoriented for a moment. But when his eyes focused on Caleb, he relaxed with a warm smile. "Ah, you are awake now, sir! We did not wish to disturb your rest. I trust you found the massage enjoyable?" 

"It was very nice. I..." He wryly chuckled. "I don't usually make a habit of falling asleep like that unless I'm exhausted. So... Ja. " 

"I also had not intended to sleep here," Sati replied as he stretched. Then he smirked at the wizard. "I suppose we are responsible for our own fatigue, yes?" 

Caleb smirked right back at Sati. "I can't argue with that one." 

The drow winked playfully and stood from the chair with a soft groan, his movements graceful despite the awkward position he slept in. "Here," he invited, stepping over to the counter along the wall. Caleb's clothes were stacked neatly atop it, fresh and clean, with his boots on the floor alongside. Sati picked up the stack and passed it to Caleb. "There is no chamber beyond this one, only the hall. So you are welcome to dress in here. Would you prefer me to step outside and wait for you?" 

Caleb was already starting to put his clothes back on as Sati asked the question, stretching the sleep out of his limbs as he went on. "No need to. Nothing you haven't seen already." Even if everything had been more than great, it was nice to find some measure of familiarity again, slipping on clothes that were like a second skin by now. 

Sati chuckled, pouring water from a pitcher into a large glass. "True, but some people who are comfortable in the moment become less so after. Especially those who value propriety." Once Caleb was finished dressing, he passed the cup to the human as well. 

"I... I value knowledge and survival much more than I value propriety. If everything was about propriety, I don't think I would be here right now. Like everything else, it has its use. But to believe anything in absolutes is dangerous," he said before taking the glass and draining it. 

Sati accepted the glass again, setting it back down on the counter. "There are also dangers to _not_ observing propriety here. So it is best to be cautious. Those who would take offense are often powerful, so it is good to not upset them. Of course," the drow smirked, "a Hero to the Dynasty has power as well! But I would not see you test that against others here." 

Caleb was rubbing at his scars on his forearm. "I'm also well aware of that." Then he thought for a moment. "Is that Lucien you mentioned earlier one I should be cautious about?" 

"Ah! Well... not with _propriety_ , exactly?" Sati looked uncomfortable, as if weighing what he could say. "He does not... approve of disrespect." 

Caleb rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded. "What does that entail? I... I am trusting you with this. I am obviously more well versed in the ways of the Empire, even if I do not approve of them." 

"Are you asking what would be disrespectful here, in _general_?" 

"I think it would be a good thing to know." 

Sati's posture relaxed again, and he smiled. "Yes, it would be. I know less on the manners of the Empire, but they do not seem to greatly differ. At least, not for those of my station. In general, it is important to observe the rank of those higher than you. Speak to them with deference and do not go against what they say." He rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtful. "For officials of similar rank, it becomes a game to find who is higher. Your position as Dynasty Hero is unusual, so there will be those working to see if you are higher or lower. While they are unsure, they will not move against you except with caution." 

Caleb sighed. "I am well learned in those kind of games, but it doesn't mean I like them." To go back to his training from Ikithon, to have to rely on this again, felt like chains he had never really escaped. And to think, if word of him got back to the Empire, to the Assembly, to Ikithon.... He willed his shoulders to relax again, not wanting to undo Huurin's hard work so soon. 

Sati smiled with relief. "Experience is good! Though I am sad the dance is burdensome for you, at least your knowing it will help keep you safe." Caleb kept rubbing at his forearm and nodded, not having anything else to say about this. 

The drow glanced down at the motion then back up to Caleb's face, his expression soft and a bit sad. "I expect you would like to return to your room, now. Do you still wish me to accompany you?" Caleb nodded. It was one of those rare times when he'd rather be not left alone. He hadn't received a message from Nott or Jester yet, so he supposed things were fine with the others. They _would_ all need to talk together sometime soon. But for right now, if they were doing well, he didn't want to interrupt that. 

Sati smiled warmly. "I will need to let Mazrie know. Would you like to leave ahead of me? It is late, but others who see us together may guess why that is." 

Caleb imagined how the others might react to all this, and he nodded. "I will, then. I'll see you soon." 

The drow's eyes twinkled playfully. "I will be there soon." 

Caleb stood there a moment longer, then opened the door and saw himself out. 

Mazrie was seated behind her desk again, hunched up comfortably with reading glasses and a book. She looked up as Caleb stepped through the bead curtain, a grin creating more wrinkles across her face. "Ah, good sir! Did you enjoy your visit with us?" She hopped down and walked around to the bell cords, pulling a different one from before. 

He smiled kindly at her. "I did, thank you very much. It was very lovely. If I may ask, what are you reading?" 

"Oh, nothing much, dearie. Just something to pass the time." She shuffled back over to Caleb. "One of the palace staff will be here soon to help you find your room. Is there anything else we can get for you tonight?" 

"Not for now, thank you though." He was still curious about the book though, but kept quiet as he waited. 

Not more than fifteen seconds later, another servant opened the door to the baths and bowed. "You wish to return to your room, sir?" 

"Yes please." He had been startled out of his thoughts, more used to fending for himself than having someone waiting on him hand and foot. 

"Of course." The drow held the door open for Caleb, then stepped in beside him and led the way back through the halls. 

Caleb recalled the path perfectly, including which hall had given him that glimpse of purple earlier. He let the drow lead, as if he had no idea where he was going. Just a few steps back, and just enough, hopefully, to be able to stop without the other noticing. They reached the intersection with no one else about, and Caleb paused. The servant continued on, oblivious. Caleb waited for a split second before heading down the hall where he had seen the purple blur. 

The hallway was long and empty, with elaborately carved doors on either side but spaced quite some distance apart. Up ahead, he could see the hall ended in a T intersection, with an elaborate carpet running left and right. He went all the way down the corridor, keeping an eye out behind him and stepping as quietly as possible, lest he alert anyone of his presence. Thinking that maybe he should have waited and sent Frumpkin instead, he peeked around the corner to the right. There, he saw a grand staircase, with a pair of guards standing to either side. 

Guards who were looking at him. 

"Sir? Can we help you?" one of them asked. 

In for a copper, in for a gold, Caleb thought. He cleared his throat, his heart jackrabbiting, and stepped up to the guards. "I was asked to meet with Her Highness' son, Lord Lucien Kryn?" He hoped the man's curiosity would be piqued enough to let him through if the guards asked. 

The guards looked to each other, puzzled. The one who had spoken nodded to another, who started up the stairs. Then he looked to Caleb again. "Please wait here." Caleb nodded, standing ramrod straight and trying his best not to fidget. 

Time ticked by, each second grating on Caleb's nerves. After nearly three minutes, the guard returned to the top of the stairs. "This way, sir," she instructed. Caleb nodded and followed suit. This was all probably a bad idea, but there was no turning back at this point. 

The stairs split at a landing, and the guard led Caleb up and to the right. Vaguely, he gathered that this wing of the palace was positioned over the guest wing. Caleb wondered _why_ the rooms would be arranged that way. But then he took a deep breath and pushed the thought away, remembering what Sati had told him about disrespect and such. The guard led him down the hall, carpeted and richly decorated in purples, silver, and blues. A little farther than halfway down, the guard stopped by a door on the left and knocked. "Excuse me, my Lord. Your visitor is here." 

There was a short pause, then the door was opened. But instead of a purple tiefling, Caleb saw a tall drow woman with ash gray skin, wearing silks and dark armor. "Please, sir. Come in." Caleb's heart was hammering in his chest. He wondered if Sati was waiting for him downstairs, if he should apologize and walk out. Instead, despite those second thoughts, he still walked in. 

He wanted to _know_ , more than anything else. 

The drow led him into a fabulous suite, filled with decadent furnishings and rich fabrics. An impressively large window spanned the opposite wall, with doors to either side. The door behind Caleb closed with an audible click, and the drow walked past him, moving to the far room on the left. She knocked gently twice, then opened the door wide, watching the human with a piercing and steady stare. 

Caleb took a step forward, then stopped. He looked at the drow in askance. Maybe he should have at least sent a message to Nott? The panic was bubbling up inside his chest, and it was hard to quell it. The drow continued to stare. And though it may have been his imagination, Caleb felt a hint of predatory amusement in her gaze. 

"Well?" called a voice that was familiar but oh so wrong. "Are you coming?" 

Caleb's heart seized in his throat as he heard the voice. He walked to the door, just beyond the threshold, and took in the sight of the room. The sight of the person within. 

Warm light glowed from sconces on the walls, reflecting off of glass ornaments, a large picture mirror, and a looming brass bed frame, draped with red silks. Most of the other fabrics in the room were black, including the robe on the lavender tiefling in the corner. Purple and red embroidery of feathers and flame shimmered as he finished pouring a second glass of wine and turned to greet his guest. Peacock feathers graced his cheek, and red eyes sparkled mischievously, but the tilt of his smirk was cruel. This both was and was _not_ Mollymauk Tealeaf. "Please," he gestured to one of two lounging chairs, the Xhorhasian accent strange in that voice, "have a seat." 

Caleb stepped in the room proper, staring at the tiefling as he sat down at the edge of the chair that was offered to him. He was still ramrod straight, having yet to take in a breath at all of this. This was their friend; this was Mollymauk. But it wasn't. And he didn't know which hurt worse, now. He looked down at his lap, looked at his hands, away from this not-Mollymauk. Despite all his clothes, he felt bare and way too raw to feel comfortable. He didn't know why he expected something else. 

At the edge of Caleb's attention, the drow stepped into the room as well and closed the door before standing aside at parade rest. The tiefling, however, strolled casually over to Caleb and handed him a glass. "So! I believe introductions are in order. You already know _my_ name, so please..." He lounged into the other chair, his tail curling up beneath his robe with pleasure. "Indulge me." 

Caleb looked up at Mol- at Lucien, his heart breaking. A part of him hoped for a second that he would have remembered something. He took a sip from the glass that was given to him, gathering his thoughts. "My name is Caleb Widogast. I was from the Zemni Fields and now find myself, against all odds, a hero of the Dynasty." 

"So I hear," Lucien cooed. "Now, tell me. What brings _Caleb Widogast_ , Hero of the Dynasty, to my room at this hour of night? I _have_ requested company, but you are certainly not him." The tiefling smirked with amusement and took a sip of his wine. 

Caleb took another sip of the wine. "I... We lost a friend not too long ago. I- I caught a glimpse of something earlier today and I thought it was him. From what I understand, something happened to you two years ago, and you were him for a while until we lost him." He took a breath. "He had no memory of being you until someone called your name out to him." 

Lucien stared at Caleb curiously and then leaned forward. " _In_ teresting...! Is _that_ why you call to me?" He eyed Caleb slowly up and down, appraisingly. "Tell me, _Caleb Widogast_. When you knew the shadow of myself, what was your relationship with him like?" 

Caleb shivered at hearing that voice saying his name like that. He couldn't look at the tiefling's face. "I... I don't know. I never stopped long enough to consider something could grow between us. I didn't know him long enough. But he cared, and... I didn't ask for the way he made me feel, either - like a plant in the dark, needing light, growing towards even the smallest needle of sun. Desperately straining for every pathetic millimeter with the way he was shining. Then..." Then Caleb had been the one to bury him in a shallow grave, on the side of a road. "Since then... we've never really stopped." 

"And you are hurt so deeply, by this thing that never came to be, that you cannot even _look_ at me?" 

Caleb took a deep breath and looked up. "I.... You have his face, down to every single little detail that I remember. I buried him, and yet there you are. Can you blame me?" 

Though difficult with the solid color of eyes, Caleb was familiar enough to know that Mol- _Lucien_ was staring straight into his eyes with rapt intensity. "I know you...." The tiefling's brow furrowed with concentration. "I don't _remember_ , but... somehow, I still know you." 

Caleb wasn't sure how to react to that. On the one hand, Lucien _could_ really remember, somehow. On the other, he could just be toying with him. "Do you?" 

Lucien opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft knocking sound out in the main room. The drow looked to Lucien, who nodded, and she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. The tiefling leaned back in his chair again and regarded Caleb speculatively. "There's a cat somewhere, right? Something about you _insists_ that you have a cat." 

Caleb gave a very small and very brief half smile. "Yes there's a cat." He snapped his fingers, and Frumpkin popped into existence between the two of them. The cat cautiously looked at the tiefling, ears not quite forward in curiosity but not quite flat in anger, either. His tail swished in mild annoyance as he hopped on Caleb shoulders and settled down there like a living scarf, keeping his gaze on the creature in front of him. 

Lucien seemed completely unsurprised by Frumpkin's apparition and just nodded smugly to himself. "I also have a feeling about 'books,' but that seems fairly obvious." He thought for a moment, then his eyes flicked up to Caleb's sharply. " _Fire._ Something about fire is complicated for you." 

Caleb nodded again, scritching Frumpkin behind the ears. "I never told him exactly why, but yes. The others ended up knowing, and I would have told him too, but...." Even if the others knew, now, it was still a thorny subject for him. 

The drow slipped back into the room and shut the door quietly, giving Frumpkin a look before standing at parade rest once more. Lucien exchanged a glance with her before returning his attention to Caleb. "These 'others' are The Mighty Nein, correct? Cree was aware of them, but the rest of her knowledge on my time not being _me_ was horribly scant." 

"Ja. We've all been traveling together for a while. We all met in Trostenwald. Yasha and him... you two were part of a circus. She would know about that time better than I do." 

Lucien stared at him, stunned, his lips parted with shock. "...A _circus_?!" 

Caleb did that half smile again. "I have no idea how that came to be. All I know of it is that he had no memories of you at the time. Not until Cree called him by your name." 

"But _me!_ Lord Lucien Kryn, son of The Bright Queen and Xhorhasian prince. In a _circus!_ " 

Surely that drow hadn't just fought back a snicker. Caleb glanced her way at the sound, but her face was stoic as ever. "You had the most ridiculously colorful coat to match, too," Caleb added with a little smirk. "If you don't believe me, you can ask the others." 

Lucien groaned and buried his face in his hand, shaking his head slowly. "Do not let news of this reach the court! It would truly pain me to kill you." 

Caleb's smirk softened into a small smile. "Some things don't change, I can see... Always dramatic. Were the tattoos yours or his?" 

Lucien looked up towards Caleb, somewhere between confused and cross. "Why would I _knowingly_ desecrate this body with tattoos? You don't know about them either?" 

Caleb shook his head. "He already had them when I met him." 

The tiefling closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it. Then he took a deep breath and sighed, regaining his composure once more. "I suppose I should question this other person. 'Yasha,' was it?" 

Caleb nodded. "You might want to let me talk to her beforehand, though. I don't know how well she'll react to you not really being him." 

Lucien looked annoyed but nodded. "Good. Do not let any in your group cause an uproar about me. I _will not_ take one kindly." He held up a clawed finger threateningly. "And not _one word_ about a circus. None! I am curious about you, but none of your people share that protection." 

Caleb thought of Nott and Jester. He could feel an oncoming headache at the trouble those two might bring if they let something like that slip. Bargaining for their protection right now was probably not a good idea, either. He sighed. "Duly noted." He was also quite wary about Lucien's apparent interest in him. 

The tiefling nodded, seemingly placated, and took a drink of his wine. He looked to the drow questioningly, but she shook her head slightly, and he gave a huff of frustration. "Why not?" 

The drow glanced at Caleb before answering. "He is indisposed." 

Lucien's jaw clenched. "Fine. Select another." Then he stood up, the end of his tail lashing with irritation. "Well, _Caleb Widogast,_ unless you are planning to stay the night, I must ask you to take your leave. As I said, I am expecting company." 

Caleb finished the last of his glass and stood up. He had his answer; he could go. "I will take my leave, then. Thank you for your hospitality tonight." He poofed Frumpkin away again and turned toward the door. 

" _Caleb!_ " Lucien called, sounding so much like Molly in that moment. The tiefling hesitated. "...I am pleased you came to visit me tonight. You are welcome to return another time. Sir Widogast." 

That.... Those last two words made Caleb's heart clench. It was so close to Mollymauk's 'Mister Caleb,' and yet so different. Just like Lucian himself compared to Mollymauk, he supposed. He left the lord's suite and walked back towards his own, lost in thoughts the entire way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There_ he is! 😈 And what an _interesting_ situation Caleb's found himself in!
> 
> Please, share with us your thoughts, questions, and outbursts. We _love_ hearing from you! 🤗


	6. To Forget a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb desperately wants to clear his mind for a while. And Sati does his best to help with that. 😉
> 
> We’re nsfw again, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, our thanks go out to TearfulSolace for her exemplary beta reading! 🤗

The guards in the guest hallway looked at Caleb with veiled curiosity but made no move to stop or question him. Upon entering his suite, he saw Sati quickly standing up from one of the reception room chairs. "Oh, welcome, sir! I was concerned to find you not here. One of the staff lost you, and there was a _search_ , and- anyway. You are here now, and that is good." 

Caleb strode right up to Sati, held him in a loose hug, and hid his face in the drow's shoulder before laughing, just on the edge of hysterical. "You're his favorite, aren't you? You told them to tell him you were indisposed because you're here! I've fucked his favorite! I'm so screwed, Sati. That person didn't lose me; I lost them and went to see if.... I buried him, and he's here. It's his face and his voice, but it's.... Lucien is not him. It's him, but not him." 

Sati stood there, stunned and confused. "τι... δεν καταλαβαίνω! What are you saying? _Lucien_?" 

"Months ago, I buried a friend. His name was Mollymauk Tealeaf. You know him as Lucien. I had heard that name once before, from the mouth of a tabaxi named Cree. I caught a glimpse of lavender on my way to the baths. And when I asked you about Lucien, I had this hunch that Mollymauk might still be in there, and…." He sighed. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. 

"I am sorry; this still confuses me. You say... you thought your friend was _Lucien?_ Lord Lucien Kryn?" 

"For two years, Lucien wasn't Lucien. And for a handful of months of that two years, I knew that version of him." 

Sati's brow was still furrowed as he struggled to make sense of this. "Alright...?" 

"I loved that version of him, Sati. And this version of him isn't _him_ anymore. Yet, he still has a vague sense of who I am. He knew enough to know about my familiar, and to know about other things Lucien _shouldn't_ know but _Mollymauk_ does! It's like I'm seeing a ghost." 

"I... am sorry. You have lost me again. Are you saying you knew him between a rebirth and the return of his awareness?" 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure? Mollymauk didn't remember much of Lucien until Cree mentioned that name. Like how _your_ Lucien barely seems to remember me, but knew me all the same. Perhaps Mollymauk was one very short-lived life of his own." 

"If that is truth, and 'Mollymauk' was your friend, do not worry!" Sati replied comfortingly. "The return of our awareness does not erase us; it _combines_ this life with our lives from before and makes us more! You are saying he does not know you now?" 

"He said he doesn't remember who I am. But for some reason, he somehow knows me." 

"Χμ! I have not heard of this for the new life's rememberings, but that is common for when our awareness from before begins to return. Nothing is clear, and all at first is hints and feelings. But with guidance, our full awareness becomes ours again. This may be something you can try...?" Then his face paled. "Ah. But this is Lucien, yes? I do not know how happy he will be for you to push him." 

"He didn't seem to want anything to do with the past two years, beside being strangely curious about me. To be honest, as much as I cared about Mollymauk, Lucien's attention frightens me." 

"Lucien is... specific? That might be a wrong way to say it. He has a very clear imagining of what he would like or not like, and he will not accept much of the things he does not like. But that does not make him _bad_. Just... specific." 

"That hasn't changed. Mollymauk wasn't very fond of Lucien, and Lucien doesn't seem too keen on Mollymauk." 

"Then I think you may be seeing less of your friend than is there!" Sati smiled softly and caressed Caleb's cheek. "Look for things that have not changed, and you may see him." 

Caleb leaned into the touch, not knowing what to say to that. Even if he could see some of Mollymauk's ways in Lucien, Lucien would never be Mollymauk. Not like Caleb wanted him to be, at least. 

Sati gently tipped Caleb's chin down and gave his forehead a long, comforting kiss before wrapping him up in his arms. "We can think on this another time, yes? The hour must be very late now." 

"Yes, it's getting quite late. And I think we mentioned something earlier about making me forget my name? I could use that right now." Caleb didn't want to leave Sati's embrace. It felt much more comforting than a lot of things going through his mind right now. 

Sati laughed with surprise and delight. "Oh, _really?!_ Then I suppose we should begin before time gets any later!" He took Caleb by the hand, grinning, and led him into the bedroom. Caleb, for his part, followed along eagerly. He wanted someone to take the lead, to drive all those complicated feelings out of his mind. 

He had paid little attention to this room when he had first arrived. But now, its layout and decorations reminded him of Lucien's—if a little smaller and more cheerfully colored. The furnishings were carved from a strange purple-gray wood, and the fabrics were light blues and purples with accents of silver. But he also had a four-poster bed of the same size and in the same position, topped with an elaborate comforter in sky blue and lilac. 

Sati raised Caleb's hand and kissed his knuckles with a wink before releasing him. He stepped to the foot of the bed and lifted the folded pile of coat and scarf Caleb had left there earlier. Something clinked softly, and the drow paused in apparent surprise as he looked at the harness dangling from the bottom of the stack. Caleb actually laughed at this, a genuine loud bark of a laugh. He hadn't _forgotten_ about the harness, but he hadn't thought about someone else stumbling upon it. "If you have to ask, it wasn't my idea. Beauregard and I are two humans in a place where that is uncommon. The story was _supposed_ to be that she and I are slaves. Made it a bit easier to get through. It wasn't such a bad idea, seeing how things turned out." 

Sati chuckled and stepped over to one of the chairs, draping the harness over its back and setting the other garments on its seat. "Please do not think I was giving you judgment! I simply did not expect to find such a thing when you said it has been so long for you to be with another." 

"I did not expect to end up with such a thing in my possession, either, to be honest. I also did not think you were judging me. Considering your line of work, it doesn't seem to suit you." 

"It is true; there is little I have not seen." The drow stepped up to Caleb and ran his warm palms over his shoulders and down his arms soothingly. "And regardless of what it took to bring your arrival, I am glad you are here." Caleb took in the gesture and got close enough again to hug Sati loosely. This felt safe in a way many things hadn’t for a while. 

Sati wrapped his arms around Caleb, comforting and secure, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Then he kissed Caleb's temple. And the side of his cheek. He drew Caleb in closer, his breath warm, and kissed the soft spot below the human's ear before nibbling his way down his neck. 

Caleb made a small noise, halfway between a moan and an exhale. All the feelings he had carefully put away in boxes in his mind were bubbling up to the surface, and it felt like drowning on air. So he just held on. "Please, just make me forget everything tonight. I... Please." 

Sati held Caleb tightly to himself with one arm as the other tugged his shirt collar aside, and the drow bit firmly down on the meat of Caleb's shoulder, giving him a low and hungry growl. Caleb made a small keening sound at the bite, focusing on the bloom of pain and the growl. The drow nipped more gently as he traced a path to Caleb's neck, sliding a hand eagerly beneath his shirt and up the muscles of his back. 

Caleb hid his face at the crook of Sati's neck, held him tighter and tried to maneuver them toward them bed. The drow stumbled a little at his shifting and pulled away slightly, using his other hand as well to glide up the wizard's side and chest, hiking the shirt up higher. "Off," he commanded huskily. 

Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He removed the shirt with both hands, in one swift motion, and let it drop to the floor. "I'll do everything you want me to do," he said. As long as he could forget. 

Sati purred and ran both hands slowly up Caleb's abs and sides, his eyes flicking as he enjoyed the human simultaneously through sight and touch. "Good.... Now your belt." 

To Caleb, it felt like his skin was sparking with the drow's touch. He silently removed the belt, letting it fall to the floor with the shirt. His pants slipped down over a bony hip just a little, not being held by the belt anymore. 

Sati smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Mmmmm... lovely." He slid one hand down and skimmed his fingertips inside the loose waistband, starting at Caleb's front and caressing over his hip. Caleb made a small, needy noise but kept his hands at his sides and tilted his head, baring his neck. He had every intention of letting the other do what he wanted right now. Of not impeding on the other touching him like this. 

Sati slowly skimmed his fingers around to the front again, bringing his other hand up to cup the base of Caleb's head as he leaned in and started kissing his way up the side of his neck. He expertly unbuttoned the wizard's pants before letting his fingers slip slowly down the hollow of his hips, following its guidance to press his palm brazenly over Caleb's cock. Caleb moaned, his hips twitching minutely to try and get more friction. "Sati? Please tell me how you want me, tell me how you want to use me and make me forget." 

"I want to have you," the drow purred, "nude and breathless before me, your body begging for every one of my touches...." He brushed his lips against the base of Caleb's ear, moving his hand slowly but keeping the contact light. "I want you to drop to your knees and take me into your mouth, trying your best to please me...." He lightly licked and nibbled on Caleb's ear lobe. "I want to drive your body back and pin you to the mattress, making my way inside you.…" Sati ran his teeth along the edge of his human ear, tracing it teasingly. "I want you to cling to the bedpost as I thrust into you from behind...." He nipped gently along the soft cartilage, "And I want you to claw my chest as you ride me, fucking yourself on my cock and not allowed to cum until I say so." 

Caleb's breath came in small gasps with every too-light touch, nip, and kiss. He pushed his already loosened pants down, just enough for them to drop on the floor. He stepped out of them and fell to his knees, with a small wince and chuckle because, ow; he's gonna feel that in the morning. But still, he did just as he was told. He nuzzled and mouthed at Sati's cock through his pants and looked up. 

The drow smiled down at him, tracing the back of his fingers lightly along Caleb's face. "How pretty you look for me...! Tell me your name, my sweet." 

"You can call me whatever name you want, sir." Caleb replied, nuzzling Sati's hand. He lightly touched the waistband of the drow's pants. "Do you want me to remove those?" he asked before letting his hands rest at his sides once more. 

Sati smirked, "In a moment, pet. But first, whenever I ask, you must tell me your _name_!" 

"You just want my name? Not to give me one yourself?" He knew he was probably overthinking this; he always did. 

"How else will we know when you forget it, except to ask? Again, and again, until you have lost the answer." The drow traced a finger fondly through the scruff along Caleb's jaw, his grin smug. "That is our game tonight, is it not? So, now. What is your name?" 

Oh. That... Caleb chuckled. "It is- Do you think it will be an easy game though? I have a great memory." He rested his hands at his sides, took a deep breath, and looked up at Sati with a fond smile of his own. "My name is Caleb," he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

The drow beamed with pride and ran his thumb lightly over Caleb's lips. " _There_ we are, Caleb! Good boy," he purred. "We will see how many times you can answer. Now.... Go ahead." 

Caleb nuzzled at Sati's thigh for a moment before carefully pulling his pants down. He kissed and mouthed along the shaft of Sati's cock before he took it in, to the point of almost gagging. The whole time his mouth was busy, bobbing up and down, he kept his hands by his sides. 

Sati groaned with pleasure, threading one hand through Caleb's hair and laying the other possessively over the bite mark on the human's fair shoulder. Caleb kept going, putting all he remembered into it. He kept going until his lungs burned with the need for air and he came up gasping, breath heavy and lips shining with saliva. 

The drow cupped Caleb's face in his hands, running his thumbs treasuringly over the wizard's flushed cheekbones. "Very good, my pet," he purred. "What is your name?" 

It took a moment for Caleb to catch his breath, nuzzling into the touch and kissing Sati's palms. "Caleb," he finally replied, voice rough with want. 

Sati grinned, thoroughly pleased. " _Very_ good!" He bent down, tilting Caleb's chin up, and placed a kiss atop his head like a benediction. "Now, stand up." 

Caleb was quick to his feet, almost stumbling in the process. He stood ramrod straight, hands always by his side. His eyes were closed, and he was waiting. Sati chuckled and smoothed his hands along Caleb's shoulders. "Relax, love! I want you _pliant_ for me. And open your gorgeous blue eyes. I wish to see your thirst for me shining in them!" 

Caleb did as he was asked, his shoulders visibly relaxing and his eyes open and staring at Sati.. He wanted to be called good again, he wanted the drow's soft touch on him. "Beautiful...." Sati smiled warmly, his cerulean eyes vibrant as he gazed into Caleb's. He caressed the wizard's cheek and neck, tracing gentle fingertips over his bite mark. "And all for me." The drow spread his other hand down Caleb's chest, his palm warm, and let each finger trip over the human's nipple individually. 

It was hard for Caleb not to close his eyes again. It was hard to keep his eyes on Sati when the touches were so soft.... His breath came in short gasps as he tried to stay as still as possible. "All yours." He leaned into the touch on his chest, wanting more. "All yours." 

The drow hummed in appreciation and stepped in closer, his hand gliding down Caleb's ribs. His soft lips parted, and he leaned in close to whisper in Caleb's ear. "Lie down on the bed." 

The touch sent a shiver down Caleb's spine. He took careful steps backward until the bed bumped into the back of his knees. He kept looking at Sati as he carefully settled himself in bed, stretching out like a cat. He lied there on his back, hands behind his head, exposing everything he is for Sati to see. 

"Mmmmmm, delicious...." The drow let his gaze roam all over Caleb's body, stroking himself slowly. Then he locked his eyes onto Caleb's again with a wicked smirk. "What is your name, χρυσέ μου?" 

Caleb let his gaze roamed down Sati's body. He wanted the drow's mouth and hands on him badly. He audibly took a breath and licked his lips before replying, "Caleb." His tone shouldn't be this breathy already; they were just starting. Caleb thought he had more self-control than that! Didn’t he? 

Sati grinned wickedly. " _Excellent!_ We will see how well you keep it." He released himself and gripped the hem of his tunic in both hands, lifting it smoothly up his body and over his head, his lean muscles rippling. The hickies Caleb had given him were just visible on either side of his neck, a rich plum against indigo. Then he dropped the tunic to the floor and strolled up to the bed, his eyes never leaving Caleb's. He casually reached out a hand and trailed it lightly up Caleb's foot, ankle, shin, and knee, his fingertips brushing through the human's leg hair in a way that almost tickled. Sati's expression was thoroughly sultry as he continued the slow stroke up Caleb's inner thigh. 

Caleb's toes curled, and he squirmed at the sensation. He had to look at the ceiling for a moment before bringing his gaze back to Sati. He extended his hand towards the drow, who was just out of reach, before letting it fall to his side and bunch in the blanket there. 

Sati chuckled and swirled his fingertips up over Caleb's hips. "So beautifully you move for me, my golden one!" With his other hand, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled open a drawer, several objects rattling inside. "You want more of me, yes? To give your body open to my touch and invite me deep inside?" He lifted from the drawer a familiar-looking jar. 

Caleb's hips twitched as he moaned. His hand moved out from behind his head and roamed down his neck, chest, and side as he sought some more friction, even if it was his own. He bit his bottom lip as he brushed Sati's fingers with his own, just as his hand settled in the blankets to mirror the other. "Yes. Yes, please." 

The drow's eyes flashed with hunger as he watched Caleb, his lips parted and breathing heavy. "Then show me. Touch yourself as you want me." He removed the lid and set it aside, holding the jar out for Caleb to use. 

Caleb dipped his fingers in the jar, took himself in hand, and stroked with slow motions. All of his mind and body wanted to hurry, to have Sati take him and turn him wordless. But he had to keep control and make it last. He had to. He wanted... Gods, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He couldn't help but think about Mo- Lu... _Him_ and Sati, and just... He stopped for a moment, sitting up and reaching for the jar once more with his free hand. 

"Ah ah!" Sati admonished playfully with a hand to Caleb's shoulder, easing him back down. Caleb didn't resist; he had to be good. "I wish to have you _open_ to me! Here...." Sati gently took the human's hand in his and dipped their fingers into the jar together. Then he guided their hands over towards Caleb's hips, a few drops of oil falling lightly along the human's torso. Caleb drew a deep breath that hissed path his teeth, and he shuddered. He breathed out as slowly as could manage and let go of his dick to draw small patterns in the oil drops, just thoughtless little swirls and lines. Sati smirked and stroked both his and Caleb's hands up the wizard's inner thigh, spreading his legs apart wider. "Open. Like this." 

Caleb made lovely little needy gasps as he spread his legs as wide as he could for the drow. Gods, he wanted this so badly. Sati purred at the display and moved their hands up higher, guiding Caleb's slick fingers to stroke and press at the wizard's perineum. 

"Please, please.... " Small shudders kept running up and down Caleb's spine. He knew full well they had to take things slow, that he wasn't trained for this like Sati was, but…. His free hand went to his opposite shoulder, fingers digging marks at it because he didn't want to mess up the blankets with oil already. It was a bit of a silly thought, because of course both the bed and himself were going to get ruined either way, but... "Sati, please." 

The drow grinned and slid Caleb's fingers down, tracing them in slow circles around his entrance. "I _do_ enjoy it when you call for me!" Then he moved Caleb's middle finger atop his puckered hole and pressed gently. "What is your name, my sweet?" 

It took a moment and a few deep breaths for Caleb to be able to concentrate long enough to reply. "Caleb." he said curtly, stubbornly. He looked at Sati like this was a challenge. 

Sati must have set the jar down at some point, because his other hand rose up and gently brushed a lock of stray hair back from Caleb's face. "Very _good!_ " he purred and pressed Caleb's finger inside. Caleb shuddered and gasped, trying not to clench around his own finger. He rubbed his free hand along the inside of his thigh and chased the soft touch against his forehead. It was so hard to be patient, so hard not to beg for more. 

"There we go, χρυσέ μου," Sati encouraged, watching Caleb's face with rapt hunger. "Move for me." 

Caleb could only do small shallow thrusts with the way he was placed. It was enough to make him sigh and moan, but he already wanted more. "It's-" he gasped. "Please, I need more. I need you." 

"Of course, love!" And Sati slid his finger in alongside Caleb's. The drow worked his hand slowly, reaching deeper and more firmly than his lover could do for himself. Caleb pushed against the fingers, trying to find a satisfying motion, something more than just teetering on the edge of not quite enough. He strung "bitte" and "please" together in a low, almost growled tone. He dug crescent moons against his inner thigh with his nails with just how eager he was for everything Sati could give him. 

"Ohhhh, my _lovely!_ " the drow groaned lustfully, leaning over Caleb and easing another finger in alongside. "Tell me your name!" And he crooked his fingers, drawing them in a long stroke. 

Caleb's back arched, and he made a silent "oh" as he clenched around Sati's fingers. He wanted to keep him right there, and it was making thoughts much more difficult for him. "Ca-Caleb" He muttered between two gasps. 

The drow gave a faint whimper and dove in, kissing Caleb desperately. Caleb chased the kiss and all the feeling he could get as he rocked against Sati's fingers as best as he could. Sati broke the kiss desperately, his breathing labored. "Very _good_ , χρυσέ μου! You're doing so _well!_ " Then he reached over, dipping his other hand in oil, and took hold of his own cock, stroking it. "Let's see if you can keep going." He drew his fingers along the wizard's sensitive spot once more and then pulled his and Caleb's hands clear, pinning them to the bed up near his shoulders instead. 

Caleb keened when the fingers withdrew and he found himself with nothing. "No. No no no no no. Scheiße." He stared at Sati, caught between the need to just manhandle the drow until he got what he wanted and his urge to be good for him. 

Sati growled, "Patience, love," and climbed up onto the bed as well, maneuvering his way between Caleb's legs eagerly. "Are you ready for me, my pet?" 

Caleb shivered and nodded. In truth, he wasn't sure if he was truly ready. But there was no way to know until they tried, right? He leaned up again for a smaller kiss at the drow's jaw, then settled back and tried to relax as best as he could. 

"You have to _tell_ me, pet," Sati cooed. He peppered small kisses around Caleb's mouth and slowly bobbed his hips, pressing teasingly at the human's hole without going in. "I want to be sure for you." 

Caleb tensed then relaxed at the teasing. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I... Ja, I'm ready. I -" He looked up at Sati and tried to press back. Sati smiled warmly and gave Caleb another small kiss before leaning up again. His gaze was intent, locked on the wizard's face as he pressed in through Caleb's entrance and slooooowly began to slide inside. 

It was hard not to tense for those first few seconds, but Sati's intense gaze made Caleb smile and relax. He had no doubt Sati would stop at the slightest sign of pain. And for that, he was thankful. To know that he was in good hands helped so much. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of fullness, lips parted and making the smallest noises with each minute movement. 

Sati groaned as he sank in deeper and then paused there, his cock giving a gentle twitch. "Ohhhhh, αγάπη μου. How good you are for me!" Caleb nuzzled and kissed at Sati's hands where they held his wrists. His cock gave a twitch of its own, and he clenched around Sati on reflex for a moment before tentatively moving. 

The drow's breathing hitched as he tensed, his hips pressing forward. Then he gave a low moan and rocked his hips deliberately, sliding back through Caleb's tightness only to shove back in. Caleb tried to get his wrist free as he rocked to meet Sati's movement. He wanted to hold the drow closer as he rocked to meet him halfway. He wanted a hand on his cock—it didn't matter _whose_ hand it was, really. He wanted to kiss Sati long and deep. Instead, all he could do was make small, needy sounds. Sati squeezed Caleb's wrists in reassurance and thrust in again, driving the human down into the mattress. He licked his lips and set a steady pace, brows furrowed with concentration. 

"Want you closer." Caleb managed to mutter in between needy sounds and shaky breaths 

Sati groaned and lowered his body onto Caleb's, trapping the human's dick between them as he continued to roll his hips. The drow released Caleb's wrists, burying both hands in the wizard's hair instead and kissing him desperately. He panted, his thrusts more shallow at this angle but tighter. "I am close, love! You are so wonderful...!" 

Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. Caleb felt on edge too. Not quite there, but close. He moaned into the kiss. "I- I want you. Bitte just-" The hand he had in Sati's hair went down between them, intent as he was just to get that little more pressure that would get him over the edge. He was panting and desperate, "Please, I-" He hid his face at the crook of the drow's neck, making desperate little grunts and running his hand up and down Sati's back. 

The drow followed Caleb's arm down and took hold of his hand. "What is your name?" 

Caleb huffed and whined with each stroke. "Scheiße. Scheiße! Ca-" His breath caught on the word. "Caleb." It was almost spat out in defiance. 

Sati grinned brightly, "Perfect!" He brought the wizard's hand up and kissed and nipped his knuckles. Then he gave a low groan as he pulled out of Caleb, lifting himself up. "Now. On your knees for me, precious!" 

Caleb made an absolutely wrecked face before chuckling and taking a few deep breaths. "You are terrible, you know that?" he said as he first sat up and then went on his knees. 

Sati chuckled and smoothed his hands down Caleb's sides. "I have been told this at times." He leaned in close behind Caleb, his lips brushing the human's ear. "Choose a bedpost and hold on tight!" 

Caleb shuddered at the lips brushing his ear. He breathily chuckled and and muttered a small okay before holding one of the posts by the headboard. "I don't get to let go until you say so?" 

"Exactly." Sati reached around to Caleb's front, ruffling a hand through the human's chest hair and stroking down his abs. "And you must also wait to _cum_ until I say so!" He nipped at the wizard's ear and followed Caleb's happy trail lower. 

"You menace. You absolute tease." Caleb huffed. He wondered, for a moment, if he would have said the same thing to Mollymauk. That thought was short-lived, though, as the nip and touch made him shiver in Sati's hold. The drow purred happily, kissing down the side of Caleb's neck as he slipped his hand past the wizard's dick and gently cupped his balls. He moved his long fingers slowly, both stroking and gently rolling Caleb's sack against his palm. Caleb groaned and not-so-gently banged his head on the damned bedpost, because _damn_ this teasing, that's why! It was a bit harder than he'd _meant_ to hit, and he made a bit of a face, but.... "Sati." 

Caleb felt the drow's smile against his skin between kisses. "Yes, my lovely?" 

"Just stop teasing me, please. PLEASE!" 

Sati laughed and nuzzled the bite on Caleb's shoulder. "We will get there, love. Do not worry." Then he slid his hand up to hold onto the wizard's hip, and Caleb felt the blunt head of the drow's dick trace along his ass. "Spread your knees a bit more," Sati encouraged playfully. 

Caleb arched at the sensation, doing just as he was told, with eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Sati gave a pleased hum before licking a broad stripe on the bite and sliding easily into Caleb's ass. But this time, the angle of entry rubbed the drow's cock firmly along Caleb's prostate. Caleb held the bedpost that much tighter, trying not to make too loud a sound with how good that just felt. 

"Oh, do you like that, my sweet?" Sati teased fondly as he pulled back and slowly pushed in again. Caleb pressed back, moaning and nodding. Words were a bit difficult to come by with how good it felt. "What did I say before, pet?" the drow crooned. He continued to rock slowly, lightly drawing his other hand in a spiral pattern up Caleb's side. "I need you to _answer_ me!" 

Caleb exhaled shakily, swallowing hard. "Yes, yes I like this! Please just..." He managed to say between moans and small huffed breaths. 

"Please just what?" Sati ran his palm over Caleb's nipples before playing with one, rolling it between thumb and forefinger and pulling gently. 

One of Caleb's hands released the post to hold onto Sati's hand and keep it on his chest. He rocked back with the same slow pace the drow set and brought Sati's fingers to his mouth, sucking on them for a moment before replying. "Please, just wreck me." 

Sati growled in response and tightened his grip on Caleb, driving his cock in deeper. "Hold on...!" 

Caleb's hand went back to the bedpost as he breathily chuckled. He made a soundless oh at the growl that became much louder as Sati drove deeper, over and over again. The drow picked up the pace and groaned. His nails raked welts down Caleb's chest before he grabbed onto the human's hips with both hands, thrusting in powerfully. 

Caleb moaned and yelped with every sensation that zinged down his spine. The welts stung slightly from the sweat covering his shoulders and chest with a fine sheen. He rested his head on a cool pillow, his voice muffled by it with each powerful stroke. "Sati, I'm close, please touch me. Verdammt, do something! " 

Sati panted heavily, his breath warm puffs on Caleb's shoulders. Without slowing his pace, the drow eased one hand off of Caleb's hip and took the base of the wizard's cock in a loose hold. "Say your name for me...!" he rasped before placing his mouth over Caleb's bite and giving it a solid suck. 

Caleb made a very loud noise right in the pillow in front of him. Everything in him was pulled taut but just not quite enough to get release. Sati's lips felt like fire, and it took an embarrassingly long time before Caleb managed to stutter his own name in a barely audible voice. 

" _Mmmmm_ , very good, χρυσέ μου!" Sati covered the bite with soft kisses and gave Caleb's cock two long, slow strokes before easing out of him and pulling away. "Now, come ride me, my precious!" Caleb felt the bed shift as Sati lied down in the center of it, shifting amongst the pillows for maximum comfort. 

Caleb didn't know if he should growl with need or with annoyance as Sati pulled away, again. It took him a moment to gather himself and his wits. Catching his breath, he wiped at the sweat gathering on his brow and moved over to Sati. He straddled him, took him a moment to get himself situated, and sank down on the drow's cock. His eyes closed and mouth parted as he made the most beautiful noises, driving himself up and down and chasing his pleasure. 

Sati bit his lip with a whimper, his expression tight with focus and his hands holding Caleb's waist securely. The drow's hips rocked with little aborted thrusts, matching pace until his whole body tensed. He shuddered, gasping. But even then, he kept his blue eyes trained on Caleb's. 

"Please. let me come." Caleb all but whimpered as he kept the pace. His legs were quivering with the effort, and beads of sweat rolled down his face. 

"Almost!" Sati whined, his body still convulsing. He let go of Caleb's waist with one shaky hand and grabbed the wizard's dick instead. "Name...?" he panted, keeping his oily grip steady and letting Caleb's movements do the work. 

Between the hand on his dick and every stroke hitting him relentlessly with waves and waves of pleasure, Caleb found that he couldn't speak anymore. He huffed, made small moans, and could barely give a shaky smile to Sati. He tried so hard, and the sound caught in his throat between two moans. He lightly shook his head before closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. 

"Has it left you?" Sati panted, giving Caleb's dick a soft wring. 

Caleb threw his head back, a needy moan barely leaving his lips before he looked at Sati and nodded. 

Sati beamed with delight. " _Yes!_ Wonderful! Cum for me now." The drow tightened his grip and began pumping Caleb's cock in earnest, the slick sound filling the room. 

Caleb had been kept so close, and for so long, that it didn't take long at all before he was clenching around Sati's dick, cumming into his hands. Everything felt white hot and too much as he rode through his climax. And as Caleb clenched around him, Sati allowed himself to cum as well, spilling into the wizard with a loud cry. 

Caleb's arms gave out, and he let his body rest on Sati, mouthing and biting at his collarbone between soft moans and gasps. The drow just lied there beneath him, breathing heavily as he came back to himself with a satisfied smile. "Oh, my precious. Aγάπη μου." Sati stroked Caleb's back fondly. 

Caleb shuddered at the touch, his skin oversensitive. He chuckled, kissing along Sati's jaw and unwilling to move. He was boneless. And really, they should move and clean their mess. But no... no. He didn't want to. It was too damn late to go take a bath again, and this was nice. He didn't want to ever leave this spot. 

Sati purred, thoroughly content beneath the human's sprawling weight. He lightly drew his oiled fingertips in nonsense patterns along Caleb's shoulder blades, his other hand still cupped between them to help contain at least part of their mess. 

Caleb made small happy noises at the touch. After a moment, he just gently pulled away and more or less flopped to his side, resting his head on Sati's chest. It wouldn't take much for him to fall asleep. He realized, then, that it had gotten so late that it was almost early again. But the thought didn't bother him at all. 

"Would you like me to wipe us clean, χρυσέ μου?" the drow asked fondly. "It will only take me a few moments." Caleb nodded, even though he would rather Sati didn't move. The drow pressed a tender kiss to the top of Caleb's head and gently extricated himself from the wizard's embrace, the bed shifting as he left it. He looked back at Caleb with a smile, soft and warm, before stepping out of the bedroom. After eight seconds, Caleb heard water being poured. Then, after another thirty four seconds, Sati returned with a damp cloth in hand. He walked up to Caleb, wearing only a pleased smile and a towel draped over his shoulder. "Onto your back, love?" 

Caleb was well aware Sati hadn't left for very long, but he couldn't help feeling.... Well, to be honest, he wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling about all of this anymore. But it did feel emptier without the drow there. He felt a bit silly at the notion. He gave Sati a small, lopsided smile and turned onto his back, closing his eyes. 

Sati placed a gentle hand on Caleb's chest before touching the cloth to him as well. The wet fabric was pleasantly warm as the drow moved it down him, and the trail of moisture it left had little time to cool before the towel followed close behind, soft and fluffy in the drow's other hand. Sati worked his way down Caleb's abs, humming quietly beneath his breath. Caleb watched as Sati did his work, smiling a little more at the soft humming. He wasn't used to such gentleness and care, and he hope he could return the favor. 

Sati gently cleaned Caleb's softened dick before seeing to his hole as well, clearing away the cum that had leaked from him. The drow’s touch left Caleb for a moment as he folded the cloth over. Then he gently took Caleb's hand in his, lifting it and cleaning the human's fingers well. "I am very pleased to have made you so happy this evening," Sati commented as he worked, moving on to Caleb's other hand. "You spoke earlier of wishing me to stay through the night. Is this still your desire?" 

"Yes, very much so. Well, unless you have other obligations to attend to in the morning. I don't want you to get in trouble." 

Sati gave a fond chuckle. "Oh, there are others who may see to bathing. My _particular_ attentions are often an evening request, so a great many mornings are for me to do as I like." The drow finished drying Caleb's hands and lifted the one nearest him, nuzzling into it. "And I very much like being with you." He then tipped his head, giving the human's inner wrist a soft kiss. "Allow me a moment to see to things, and I will lie with you very soon." 

Caleb nodded and made himself more comfortable. Once he was settled under the blankets, he looked around the room and pondered about Sati and his feelings about the drow. He didn't know what to make of this.... It was just some sort of release, right? After the last couple of days and everything that happened, he just needed something to relax. Right? It didn't have to be anything more complicated than that. 

Sati returned to the room, no longer holding the cloth and towel, but instead carrying Caleb's book holsters and component pouch respectfully with both hands. "I forgot earlier to say, but these were left by you at the baths. I felt you would like me to bring them so you do not worry?" 

Oh. Oh! Caleb's eyes went wide. It wasn't like him to forget. _Especially_ something like his precious books! "Oh, thank you. Thank you very much. I must have been _very_ distracted to forget those; it isn't like me at all." 

Sati smiled with delight. "I am very glad to help you! Do you wish me to place these over here?" He gestured towards the dressing table. 

Gods, that smile was too nice. "Ah, yes. That would be good." 

Sati did so, neatly arranging them on the table. He then picked up all the clothes from the floor, folding them into tidy stacks on the table as well. Once those tasks were done, he lightly touched a small plate on the wall, and all the sconces dimmed to a very faint glow. The drow stepped to the door, his silhouette disappearing as he shut it gently. Then Caleb felt, more than saw, as Sati approached the bed, lifted the covers, and slipped in beside the wizard once more. 

It only took moments before Caleb had an arm loosely wrapped around Sati's waist. Before his other hand slowly carded through the drow's hair. Everything about his was soft and more than he deserved. It made his heart lurch. He sighed softly, sleep tugging at his eyelids. "Hallo." He made idle patterns with his hand at Sati's waist. "You are very lovely." 

"Hello," the drow replied, his smile like honey in his voice. "As are you, χρυσέ μου." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on each of Caleb's eyelids before snuggling closer, his arm resting across the human's ribs and their legs tangling loosely. "Get some rest, my sweet. You have well earned it." 

Caleb kissed Sati's forehead. "Gute Nacht Mondschein." he replied sleepily. And after only a few minutes, Caleb sank into a deep, soothing sleep, surrounded by the faint smells of lavender and sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😎
> 
> Let us know what you think! 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	7. An Urgent Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets a rough awakening and goes to speak with the rest of the Mighty Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as always, our thanks go out to TearfulSolace for her beta reading! 🤗💕

His mind drifted peacefully for hours, dreamless. When, < _CALEB! Are you alive?! Pleasereplytothismessage!_ >

Caleb woke up with a start. He groaned, looking around the room blearily. <I... I am fine, Nott. I'm alive and you... You just woke me up. I'm in my room. Is anything the matter?> He plopped his head back down on the pillow. The room was still as dark as before, but Caleb's mind ticked away, informing him that it was nearly two hours past sunrise.

< _You went_ missing _last night and didn't answer my messages! Beau's saying not to worry, but I think she's hiding something! >_ There was a brief pause. _< And now we're supposed to meet up for this breakfast thing, and you're_ still _gone! Well... I guess not anymore. But you're still not_ here!> Another pause. < _What_ happened _to you last night? Did you get taken? Questioned? Did you see Yezza there?_ >

Sati was still sound asleep, draped half atop Caleb with his head resting on the wizard's chest, giving the softest of snores. <Meet up with who? I... I didn't get taken. I...> He didn't really want to tell Nott about the night before. He loved her dearly, but then the rest of the Nein would hear about it, and he'd never hear the end of it himself. <What messages, Nott? I didn't hear any messages. And what would Beauregard hide?> It was all very confusing, first thing in the morning. That, and he didn't want to budge. Sati looked too comfortable for Caleb to wake him up.

< _It's like an official/semi official thing for dignitaries? Jester says a lot of 'important people' will be there, and Fjord thinks we all need to_ -> There was a short pause. <be _there to show a_ united front _and that we have nothing to hide!_ >

Oh, Scheiße. <Are you already at this breakfast thing, or are we all meeting beforehand? I can be there in a short while. I have something important to tell all of you.>

< _I think the breakfast is in half an hour? But we're meeting up in Fjord's room now because we_ do _have things to hide, and we need to plan our_ strategy!>

<I'll be there in five minutes.> Caleb sighed loudly. That was one hell of a way to wake up. He kissed the top of Sati's head, trying to gently shake him awake. "Mondschein? I need to go. Apparently we are to have breakfast with dignitaries in an half hour or so, and I need to see my friends."

"Hmm...?" Sati lifted his head, and Caleb could just see him blink groggily for a moment before he breathed in sharply and clambered up. " _Ωχ!_ I did not mean to make you late! Here." He slapped the wall plate, hurried over to the dressing table, and picked up Caleb's garments, handing them to him one at a time.

Caleb rubbed the sleep out of his face before putting on his clothes as Sati was handing them out to him. "It's okay; I had no idea this was to happen today. I would not have kept us up so late, if I did."

As soon as all of the clothes were handed off, Sati quickly opened the dressing table drawer and pulled out a brush. "I had thought to trim your beard before any events," he said, hurriedly brushing Caleb's hair as the wizard finished dressing, "but there is no time for that now." He took a step back to survey his work, still completely nude, and paused. "Oh.... We did not have a chance to find if any of the closet finery is good for you!"

Caleb laughed, eyes going up and down over Sati's body. "We'll have plenty of time for that afterward, won't we? Beard trim and all." He looked sideways. "You had better get some clothes on, before Nott or anyone else barges in. I'll send a message if anything happens, okay?"

Sati smiled playfully and nodded. "I will do so. And also search the closest for things for you. If you have time before the event, come back and see if I have found success." The drow stepped in again and laid a tender hand along Caleb's face, leaning in to give the wizard a sweet and slow kiss.

"I don't know if we'll have time, but I'll try." He laid his hand atop Sati's and closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. He leaned into the touch for a few, too-short seconds, then reluctantly pulled away. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you soon."

Sati smiled giddily and stepped back, biting his lower lip. "I will be here."

Caleb gave him a soft, lopsided smile in return and left his suite, closing the door gently behind him. He then walked next-door to Fjord's suite and knocked at the door, not sure what reaction to expect from the others.

"Hang on! We're naked!" Jester called from inside.

"We're _not_ -" Fjord started before Caduceus simply opened the door, wearing unfamiliar clothes in light blues and white but still holding his staff.

The firbolg eyed Caleb searchingly for a moment, uttered a quiet, "Huh," and opened the door wider in invitation.

" _Cay_ leb!" Jester bounced up, grabbing the wizard's wrists and pulling him into the room, "Why aren't you _dressed_?!" She was wearing a sparking gown of midnight blue, with silver combs and pins in her braided hair and silver slippers below the swooshing hemline of her dress.

"That's not what matters, right now," Fjord said, taking a seat in one of the room's ornate chairs. His outfit was black, with silver highlights. "Caduceus. Shut the door?" Caleb heard the door close with a soft click. Looking about the room, he noticed Nott was _also_ wearing a dress, soft gray in color, with her hair braided up. She was already seated in a chair, fidgeting nervously with her copper wire. But Yasha and Beau were dressed normally, each standing with their back to a wall.

"You said you have something _important_ to tell us, Caleb?" Beau asked, her tone accusatory. But she often spoke like that.

Caleb stared at Beauregard for a moment. "Ja." He didn't even sit down. "I ran into someone very interesting, the other day." He looked at the small crowd. "There is someone out there who talks like our lost friend, who looks like him, tattoos and all. But right now, that person is NOT Mollymauk Tealeaf. He may look and talk like him. But, remember that tabaxi? Cree? She called Mollymauk Lucien, and that is who he is, right now. Lucien Kryn, son of the Bright Queen. And in no way, shape, or form are we to talk of Mollymauk in front of him. Absolutely no way whatsoever." He took a deep breath and looked at the Nein, one after the other.

There was silence as everyone stared at him.

"I- I'm sorry...." Yasha spoke faintly, her voice broken and tremulous. "Are you saying _Molly_ is here?"

"Molly is a _prince_?!" Jester interjected.

Caleb rubbed his face with both hands, covering his mouth for a moment. "It is _not_ Mollymauk. He has none of Mollymauk's memories. He doesn't want any mention of Mollymauk. He reacted to the name the same way Mollymauk reacted to _his_ name when Cree called him out with it. So. If we want to stay here, learn about this place, and perhaps stop a war from happening, we are NOT to talk about Mollymauk. Even if he looks so much like him it hurts. I am so sorry, Yasha. I wish I could tell you it was Mollymauk I saw. But even if his body is the same, he is just not the person we remember."

"But... we can get him back, right? Our Molly?" Jester asked, sounding younger than ever.

"Can you _do_ that?!" Nott demanded. "Just... _yank_ Lucien out and put Molly back in?"

"I don't _know_ , Nott!" Jester responded scathingly. "The Traveler hasn't taught me a spell like that _specifically_ , but I'm _sure_ he _knows_ one!"

"Guys!" Fjord held up his hands placatingly. "Maybe what we _should_ be focusin' on righ' now is what we _can_ say at this breakfast?"

Caleb was fidgeting, eyes wide as he watched the back-and-forth between his friends. "I don't know if we should even try doing anything like that to him. Definitely not here. Fjord is right; we should first and foremost concentrate on getting through this breakfast." He bit the knuckle of his pointer finger." And that means not talking about Mollymauk at all."

"I don't think I should go..." Yasha said faintly, looking at the floor, frozen. "Not if... he's as different as you say."

"Oh, but _Yasha_!" Jester pleaded. "Don't yeou want to _see_ him? If he's _here_ , that means he's _alive_!"

Caleb looked at Yasha, his heart sinking in his chest. He understood what she was feeling, but... "I... It was a shock, yes. I know what you are trying to avoid going through." He looked back and forth between Fjord and Nott. "But Nott mentioned in her message that Fjord wants us to keep a united front, and I think it's a good idea. There is strength in numbers. And as much as I don't want you to have to endure what I went through yesterday, I think we will do much better if we stick together." He looked at his feet as he spoke and took a deep breath. "I understand it's not going to be easy for you. But we have to remember that we are strangers here."

"And what _did_ you go through yesterday, Caleb?" Beau demanded harshly. "How did you learn all this?"

"I was walking around, trying to find the library, and I ran into him. I got invited to his room. Nothing untoward happened; we just talked."

"You just ' _talked_ ,'" Beau repeated, her tone dripping with sarcasm and judgment.

"If Caleb says that's what happened, then that's _exactly_ what happened!" Nott scolded.

" _Fine!_ " Beau tossed up her arms. "Whatever, man! You do you."

Caleb just nervously toyed with his scarf. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Not now….

"Look, let's just talk abou' the breakfast, alright?" Fjord reasoned diplomatically. "We don't have long before it starts. _Thank_ you, Caleb, for tellin' us about this... _interestin'_ surprise. I much prefer us findin' out _here_ than at the dining hall."

Jester stepped over to Yasha and touched her arm comfortingly. Caleb, still toying with his scarf, spared a glance at the two before nodding at Fjord. This whole thing was a mess, and they had to tread carefully. "Do we know who'll be there?"

"It _sounded_ like a coupl'a ministers and other highfalutin members of the court, but not the Queen herself. I'm outta my league here, but I figure it'll be anyone who wants to get a good look at us and suss out where our allegiances lie. Which is _WHY_ we need this meetin'!" Fjord stressed to the others.

"I don't think you people _have_ any allegiances," Caduceus commented with a wry smile. "Not beyond each other, anyway."

"What about _Beau_?" Nott inquired. "Her _boss_ is an Empire spy!"

" _SHHHHHH!_ " Jester hissed. " _Quiet_ , Nott!"

"She's looking out for the _people_ of the Empire! But _you_ heard her!" Beau countered. "She _knows_ the people with power are as corrupt as shit, and she's working to stop them! Like those fuckers Caleb knows."

"That's actually an interestin' point," Fjord considered, leaning forward and looking at Caleb over his interlocked hands. "You mentioned in there, already, abou' havin' bad history with some Empire folks. Would'ja mine taking point with that and helpin' keep the focus off some'a the more _suspicious_ members of our group?"

Caleb visibly winced at this. "I will, if they ask me questions about it. But I think the best course of action is to give as little information as possible. Anything we say could be used against us to undermine our credibility and the Queen's authority."

"You think that's somethin' we have'ta worry about? Her power here seems pretty absolute."

" _No_ one's power is absolute." Beau responded, still sounding cross.

"What about _other_ things, you guys?" Jester asked, "Like the stuff we did for The Gentleman... or Bryce... OH! And _Dolan?!_ "

"And don't forget about my _husband!_ " Nott reminded. That's why we're here, right?"

"We _migh_ ' wanna hold off on discussin' that until we can speak to the Queen." Fjord replied.

"If they do not ask, we do not have to say anything about those things," Caleb assured them. "As for your husband, Nott, we can still ask for that. I am sure her Highness will understand? From what I know, he is not a bad person, and we can use this to our advantage. Yes, he _worked_ for bad people, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. We can, and we _will_ deal with that later. I promise."

"Okay..." Nott replied uncertainly.

Caleb knelt in front of Nott. "I have always kept my promises to you, haven't I? We will get Yezza back."

"Yes, Caleb," she sighed. "You've never let me down. I trust you...."

"Cool. Are we done here, then?" Beau asked.

Caleb gave Nott a quick hug before standing up again. "Well, if you give me a few minutes, I will get a change of clothes, and then we can all go there together."

"Cool, yeah, sounds good," Beau replied and stormed out the door first. When Caleb exited next, he saw Beau waiting there, her arms crossed. "We need to talk."

Caleb looked warily at Beauregard. "What do you want to talk about?"

" _Lucien_ , huh? Is that who you _fucked_ last night?" She stared at him fiercely. "Because we all knew Molly had a _thing_ for you. And if _you_ strung him along like that, just to stick your dick in the guy who stole is body, then that's _real_ cold, man."

Caleb looked at Beauregard, his expression between disbelief and utter sadness. He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I told the truth: I really _did_ just talk to him. I... Mollymauk? I never thought he- I thought I was..." He took a deep breath, worrying at the hem of his scarf again and looking anywhere but at Beauregard. "I... Talking to him was like talking to a ghost. Except this ghost was like... It felt more like a nightmare. He said he didn't know what happened, but he..." There was a moment of silence. "He somehow remembered me. Was that why?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair. It was too damn early for such a bout of anxiety over... Well, over anything.

Beau eyed him warily, though much of her anger had dissipated. "I dunno, man... Who _was_ that, then? I always figured you weren't the type, seeing how you kept brushing everyone off."

Caleb was rubbing at his arm. "They were someone whose sole job is to make things pleasurable, in any capacity they can." He chuckled wryly before letting a frustrated huff of air out. "The last few days have been so much, I just needed to get…. I needed to stop thinking for a while. And even then, that just kind of half worked."

Beau uncrossed her arms, her expression pained. " _Fuck_ , man... you know you can _talk_ to people, right? That's what friends do! We're _there_ for each other!"

Caleb didn't reply to this, just looking away. Of _course_ he knew he could have talked, but... That was not what he had needed. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to just find a quiet corner to break down in. Anxiety was building up under his sternum, and they were not even _at_ this breakfast thing yet.

Beau clapped her hand on his—fortunately non-bitten—shoulder for a moment in reassurance, trying to read his expression. Then she gave in and pulled Caleb into a real hug. She must have been practicing, because it was a _lot_ less awkward than it used to be. She slowly patted his back a couple times, then released him. "We're in this together, right? Don't forget that."

He nodded. "Thank you, Beauregard. I think I do need that reminder sometimes."

"Good." She punched his shoulder, then, surprisingly gentle. He made a small smile and moved with it. "You wanted to get dressed, right? Don't take too long."

"Ja. I'll be right back." He said and walked down towards his rooms.

" _Stay on task, Widogast!_ " Beau called after him fondly, her hands cupped around her mouth.

Stepping into his suite, Caleb saw Sati waiting there, dressed now and wearing a huge smile. "We are very much in luck!" the drow declared merrily, leaning in to give the wizard a peck on the cheek. "I have found _several_ items that I think would do well for you. Here! Come, come!" he took Caleb's hands fondly in his own, leading him back towards the bedroom. Arranged on the bed were: two crisply ironed pairs of pants, one in black and the other in gray, fine shirts in cream, saffron, and bronze, and one burgundy waistcoat with brass buttons. A pair of brightly polished black boots stood to the side. "I _believe_ I have your measurements correctly. But if something does not fit, please say it to me, and I will adjust for it." The drow winked playfully, "And I will tell myself to study your body more closely!"

Caleb picked up the cream colored shirt, hesitating between the two pairs of pants. He didn't... He huffed. He was well aware he was the one who handed the beacon back, that in the eyes of those dignitaries it would likely make him the de facto leader of the group. He hated this feeling. He didn't want to be seen. If he had to act that way, however, he would go to work. He picked the pair of black pants to match the boots and set out to change his clothes quickly. "Everyone else is in blue and silver or gray. Why the red waistcoat?"

"Well, many garments here are those colors because they make harmony with drow skin tones. But you are _not_ a drow! And I could not resist seeking clothes that go beautifully with your gorgeous colors." Sati eyed Caleb up and down, admiringly. "You are special, and I am pleased for others to see that as well. Few humans have been so honored, and I would see you _respected_ for this, not put down on."

Caleb made a bit of a face. He wanted to protest this. To say that he wasn't anything special. He bit his bottom lip, looking uneasy. He just had to get through this, and then maybe he just could hide somewhere, summon Frumpkin again, and not deal with anything else for the day.

Sati's expression shifted as he looked at Caleb's face, concerned. "Is there something wrong? You do not look so well, now."

"I am just not very fond of being in the limelight like this. I know my actions caused this, but..." He took a few deep breaths, trying the quell the anxiety that kept welling up in his chest. "But I usually would leave the leading to someone else."

Sati reached up and gently held Caleb's face in both hands. "I have known many here who would say they are important, but they do not impress me nearly so much as you." He brushed his thumbs over Caleb's freckled cheekbones. "Your scars speak of your strength, your being here speaks of your devotion, and your kindness speaks of your heart." The drow smiled softly. "If you feel yourself become uncertain, remember the confidence I have for you and know that I am never wrong in these things." He then leaned in and gave Caleb a long, tender kiss.

"You only have known me for a day," Caleb said in a soft voice. "Not _even_ a day. How can you be so sure?" He shouldn't get attached so fast. He shouldn't…! So many thoughts twirled in his mind. "I have to go, now. I'll come back, but I don't know when. I will let you know."

Sati gave a weak smile. "I must return to the baths for a time and see to any other requests of me. I think Mazrie will not be so pleased at how long I have been away." He kissed Caleb again soft, and light. "When you are free again, please ask for me, and I will come to you as quickly as I am able!"

Caleb nodded at this before leaving the room once more to join the rest of the Nein. He rubbed at his chest, trying to ease the uneasiness firmly lodged under his sternum. Just one day... And Molly had loved him, and he'd never known, and Lucien was.... If he was honest with himself, the idea of Lucien being there at breakfast was making him feel sick to his stomach.

He knocked on Fjord's door once more.

"We're naked!" Jester called out again, but Caduceus just opened the door anyway. His eyebrows rose as he took in Caleb's outfit, and he grinned crookedly. "Dressing to impress, I see! It looks good on you. Come on in."

Caleb returned a smile that didn't reach his eyes and stepped in the room. Everything was much the same as Caleb had left it, but the nervous energy in the suite was stifling. Beau paced back and forth down the room, Fjord spun the falchion slowly with its point against the floor, Jester was fussing with Nott's hair, and Yasha stood by the window, her body tense as she gazed up at the impossible and cloudless "night" sky.

"I offered them tea," Caduceus confided right by Caleb's ear, "but they decided against it."

"No drinks before we're there!" Jester insisted, adjusting a pin in Nott's braids. "Or you'll need tew pee before the meal is over!"

"Are you done with my hair, yet...?" Nott pleaded, still fidgeting with her wire.

"Oh! Don't worry; it already looks _really really_ good!" Jester assured her. "But don't you want it _even more_ perfect?"

"I suppose..." the goblin sighed wearily. Both Fjord and Beau kept their mouths firmly shut, like they were trying to avoid being the _new_ focus of Jester's attention.

Caleb chuckled at the antics of his friends and looked around the room. "Well, I guess we should go, right? By the time we get there, I think breakfast will just be starting."

" _Anwar_ said he'd be by to 'collect' us," Fjord replied tiredly, still fidgeting.

"What sort of food dew yeou think they'll have?" Jester speculated, shifting one of Nott's braids higher. "Dew yeou think it's all _royal_ things, like fancy pastries?"

"As long as there's bacon, I'm good," Beau responded, still pacing.

Fjord opened his mouth to reply, when there was a knock on the door. Both he and Nott jumped up immediately, Jester nearly dislodging the braid she was messing with. Caleb was also startled out of his thoughts, standing to attention in a way more suited for a soldier. Caduceus opened the door again, as calm as ever, and Anwar stepped smoothly into the room. "If you would all follow me now, please. Breakfast will begin shortly."

Caleb took the lead, counting his steps and trying to keep his nerves under control. _Stay on task, stay on task. This is only a simple breakfast; everything is going to be fine._ The steward led the group through the halls, leaving the guest quarters behind, and down the very same corridor where Caleb had first spotted Mo- Lucien. Caleb faltered for a split second, but he looked resolutely forward and kept walking until they reached the doors. Partway down the hall, the drow stopped and placed a hand on one of the ornate double doors. "In here, please." He then pushed the door open and stepped inside. Caleb looked over his shoulder at the others for a moment before entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share with us your thoughts, fears, hopes, and reactions! We love to hear from you! 💕🤗💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	8. On Fruits and Cultivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein attend breakfast, and Caleb learns more about the Dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, to the wonderful TearfulSolace for her beta reading work! 💕🤗💕

Inside the room was an impressively large table—or set of tables—shaped like a ring and draped in white cloth. Brass chairs with deep blue cushions encircled it, with several of them already taken. Looking about the room, Caleb recognized a handful of people from the throne room yesterday, but there were others he'd never seen before. And, as expected, one all-to-familiar purple tiefling.

Anwar stepped to the side. "Announcing, guests of Her Radiance, Empress Leylas Kryn Umavi, and Heroes of the Dynasty, The Mighty Nine."

Mol- _Lucien's_ eyes pierced into Caleb with a subtle smile, half playful and half dangerous. He was dressed in bright reds now, with iridescent violet feathers embroidered down his shoulders. Caleb kept his gaze on the tiefling for a moment, trying to not let his nervousness seep through his composure. "Are we to have assigned seating?" he asked softly, turning to Anwar. He hadn't needed to act formally in such a long time. And though he loathed calling upon his training from Ikithon, he had to do what he had to do.

Anwar smirked slightly, amused. "Please seat yourself as you wish. This is merely a social gathering."

Caleb surveyed the seating arrangements for a moment. He didn't want to be too close to Lucien, but surely the tiefling had some interest in keeping him close after the evening before. Only about half of the seats were filled, with a string of eleven empty chairs together and a few individuals and pairs scattered throughout.

Caleb looked back at Fjord for a split second before taking the middle seat of the empty section, right across from Lucien. He sat stiffly in the chair, not quite able to relax at the red gaze upon him. His hands were settled on the table in a prim and proper way, and he just glanced sideways as the rest of the Nein settled in beside him.

Nott and Fjord sat to either side of Caleb, followed by Beau and Caduceus to the left and Jester to the right. Yasha was the last to sit down, next to Jester. She moved stiffly and reluctantly, keeping her gaze away from Lucien.

"Welcome, fine heroes of the Dynasty!" spoke the drow to Lucien's right. His robes had curved points on the shoulders, reminiscent of Kryn armor but less harsh, and his short white hair swooped to the side. "I am Shadowhand Essek Thelyss, and I was _thrilled_ to witness your arrival before the court!"

"It's such a shame that I _missed_ it!" Lucien purred, his tail waving slowly behind him, and Caleb noticed several of the M9 tense. " _I_ ," he said with a grin, placing a clawed hand to his chest, "am Lord Lucien Kryn, son of Her Radiance, The Bright Queen. Such a _pleasure_ it is to meet you!"

Fjord cleared his throat, "The pleasure is _ours_ , I'm sure. We are looking forward to learning more about your _wonderful_ country." Caleb bowed his head in greeting.

"Well, there is plenty to learn!" the Shadowhand smiled coyly. "Our history is fabulously rich, with accurate accounts extending to before The Calamity! Tell me, what is your name?"

"Oh, my _apologies_!" Fjord replied sincerely. "My name is Fjord. Fjord... Tough."

"He's a captain," Jester confided.

"And what might _your_ name be?" Lucien inquired with a smirk.

"Oh! _My_ name is Jester Fancypants Lavorre."

That smirk didn't inspire anything good in Caleb, but he kept on watching as each of the Nein introduced themselves to the Lord. He looked at Yasha and wished she was closer to him. She must feel terrible, seeing somebody else in her friend's body. Yasha introduced herself last, her voice quiet, and Caleb noticed Lucien nod slightly to himself. "Well, I would be _fascinated_ to hear about how your group came to have the beacon and bring it all the way here!" the prince cooed, his eyes flicking over the group. "You're from the Dwendalian Empire, correct?"

"Well, some of us are," Caleb said, keeping his tone as even as possible. "The rest come from other parts of Wildemount."

"That's true!" Jester agreed. " _I'm_ from Nicodranas. Have you been there before?"

"No, I haven't," Lucien replied, his gaze still fixed on Caleb.

"Well, it's _very_ _beautiful_... with good weather almost practically _all_ the time. And they make the _best_ pastries there! Do you have good pastries here, too?"

"That would depend on your tastes, I suppose," the Shadowhand replied, smiling faintly with amusement. "But tell me. How did you come to possess the beacon?"

Caleb was trying very hard not to look sideways too much. Lucien's red gaze was hard to hold, especially knowing who he used to be. Caleb really wished he had his scarf to fidget with, now, or Frumpkin to pet. "We came upon it during our travels," he answered. "Two of your people were killed trying to recover it, and we decided it wasn't a good thing to leave in the hands of the Empire. Even though, at the time, we had no idea what it truly was."

The doors at the back of the room opened, and the Shadowhand lifted a finger for quiet. In walked a small parade of servants, carrying various dishes. They walked around the table, placing cutlery, goblets, and plates with a diverse sampling of cut fruits before each of the attendees. Some of the fruits were familiar to Caleb, but others were not. He leaned toward Fjord and asked if he recognized any of it.

"Well, the apples and grapes you know…." Fjord replied, "And _this_ one looks like papaya."

"Oh! I have never tried papaya before. It's not something we had in the Zemni Fields…."

"The Zemni Fields?" asked a gnoll Caleb hadn't seen before. "Isn't that over near Rexxentrum?"

"This is Chirag Thelyss, Minister of Trade," the Shadowhand introduced.

"Yes, quite," the gnoll nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Caleb nodded in return, trying to hide his tension. "And yes, it is. It's quite a ways up north."

Lucien continued to watch Caleb. And as soon as their eyes met again, the tiefling slid a coin-shaped piece of soft, white fruit into his mouth, his forked tongue licking his lip delectably. Caleb tried to distract himself by selecting a piece of a fruit he never tried before and eating it. He tried very hard not to stare at Lucien, and not to think of Mollymauk doing the same thing.

"If you like the papaya, you should try the banana as well!" the prince suggested innocently, lifting up another slice of the pale fruit. "It's a personal favorite of mine." Jester looked from Lucien to Caleb, her eyes wide. Caleb had _read_ about bananas, of course; they were practically a requirement for any smut book set on the coast. He looked sideways and picked up another piece of papaya, knowing his ears and cheeks were probably a bit more pink than usual, now.

"It's _fascinating_ how fruit spreads from region to region!" the Trade Minister remarked, apparently oblivious to the innuendo. "People try to plant some fruits deliberately, of course. But there are _so_ many factors at play, from rainfall and temperatures to the soil itself, that some plants just won't take without magic. But _other_ fruiting plants are so robust that they've spread practically everywhere, completely on their own! And a few, like these grapes, are changed _so_ much by where they grow that you can tell, by their very nature, _exactly_ where they came from!" He looked over to the visitors with a cagey smile. "Much like _people_ , wouldn't you say?"

Caleb looked distractedly from his plate to the Trade Minister and nodded. "Much like people, ja."

"So which ones are you?" the gnoll inquired speculatively. "Delicate papayas, wild blackberries, or mutable grapes?"

Caleb had a small dry laugh at that. "I think some people might say I'm a sour grape."

"Definitely the blackberries," Nott declared, staring the Minister down. "Work together with us, and things are sweet! But threaten us? _Then_ you get the thorns!"

The gnoll laughed heartily, "Ah, such _vigor_! Oh, to be young again...."

"Nott, careful." Caleb mouthed at her, glancing between her and the gnoll. He looked back at the rest of the Nein before eating another piece of fruit. Then he glanced up at Lucien. The tiefling was toying with a grape against his lips. And the moment Caleb looked over, he slipped it into his mouth, smirking. Jester was suddenly struck by a coughing fit, but she waved away Caduceus's concern.

Caleb took a tiny piece of copper wire out of his pocket, being careful that the rest of the Nein didn't see the maneuver. He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth, discreetly pointing toward Lucien. <What exactly do you want, Lord?> He stuffed the wire back in his pocket before popping another grape in his mouth and looking pointedly at Lucien.

Lucien's eyes flashed eagerly, and he lifted another grape, discreetly hiding his lips. < _Visit me again, tonight, and you'll see!_ > Then he pressed that grape into his mouth as well.

Caleb was very well aware he was playing with fire right now. He kept his eyes locked on Lucien for a moment before looking away. He needed something to drink. Just then, as if the thought had summoned them, the servants came circling into the room once more, distributing mugs of hot coffee and pouring chilled fruit juice into chalices. Caleb leaned toward Nott to whisper in her ear as soon as the coffee was put on the table. "Can I borrow your flask for a second?"

She glanced at him curiously, "Sure...?" and passed her flask to him under the table. He unscrewed the lid, dumbed a solid measure of alcohol in his coffee, screwed the lid back on, and handed the flask back to Nott under the table. He took a long sip of the coffee, making a bit of a face at the weird taste of mixed alcohol, and settled the cup gingerly back on the table.

Lucien squinted slightly, hiding a knowing smirk behind his own mug, and took a slow sip. Caduceus was talking about tea, now, comparing the coffee to different blends from his grove. The Shadowhand and a few others seemed morbidly curious, asking questions here and there. But though Lucien projected an air of listening and relaxing, Caleb could constantly feel the tiefling's gaze on him. He gulped down another sip of his spiked coffee, eyes closed as if he was enjoying the flavor. That gaze on him was somewhat unnerving in how it was both familiar and not.

Soon, the servants came round again, collecting the fruit plates and delivering slices of some sort of egg pie with cheese and vegetables baked into it, accompanied by sausage links and sautéed potato medallions on the side. Caleb picked at his plate. Everything looked delicious, but his anxiety was getting the best of him. He just wanted a quiet place and his cat very, VERY badly by now.

Glancing over, he saw that Yasha had eaten very little—if anything—as well, staring dejectedly at her food and prodding it around her plate. He poofed Frumpkin into existence under the table and sent him toward Yasha. If at least one of them could feel better over the whole thing, it should be her. Yasha startled when Frumpkin touched her leg, then relaxed as she recognized him. She patted a hand on her lap, and Frumpkin jumped up obligingly, setting in to rest there and nuzzling her hand for pets. He closed his eyes blissfully as she scritched the top of his head, and Yasha looked over to Caleb with a small, grateful smile.

After a time, the servants returned once more, collecting the food plates, filling beverages as indicated, and distributing a pair of round, nearly flat pastries, one with currants and the other with chopped apple. Caleb smiled back at Yasha and took the pastry with currant in it. As much as he didn't eat much of the last part of the meal, he would at least try to enjoy this one, even if his appetite was pretty much shot. Jester eagerly began chatting about Nicodranas pastries again, encouraging the Kryn to add cinnamon to their apple baked goods and maybe try it with the currant ones as well, because you never know! Caleb smiled at that, enjoying her antics, and licked a bit of the current filling that had smudged his lips.

Lucien, of course, was watching him closely. From the corner of his eye, Caleb could tell that Lucien had started eating a pastry, too. But the wizard steadfastly avoided looking right at him. Honestly, Caleb was this close to picking up his wire again and saying a few choice words to the Lord. But he knew that was a terrible idea and would likely only entice the tiefling to redouble his efforts.

The servants returned one final time, clearing away the rest of the dishes and bringing warm, wet towels for attendees to clean themselves. Caleb took one, carefully cleaning hands made somewhat sticky with pastry, and set it back down. He was looking anywhere but at Lucien again.

"...and I'm afraid I must be leaving," the Shadowhand said, placing his towel on the table. He stood up from his seat, and several other attendees did the same. "Professor Waccoh has hit a snag with some of her research, and her distress has sent half of the Conservatory into a tizzy!" He smiled at the M9. "But how could I pass up the opportunity to know our valued guests better?"

"Sounds like quite the problem!" Fjord commented. "What exactly _is_ this Conservatory? Perhaps we could help out some time."

"Oh!" The Shadowhand smiled, as if he found the question quaint. "The Marble Tomes Conservatory is our center of erudition in Rosohna. It houses our libraries and is the focus of our pursuit for new knowledge."

Lucien let out an amused huff, still lounging in his seat and swirling his goblet idly. "Not all knowledge can be found within those walls, dear Essek. The world is _so_ much bigger than you know! Though I suppose you'll learn that yourself, in time...."

The drow's smile stiffened, and he nodded. "You are, of course, correct, Lord Lucien. We must all focus our efforts where we can." Then he looked to Fjord. "I will inquire with the professor about the work she needs done. Until we meet again." The Shadowhand nodded to the group in farewell, turned on the spot, and glided around the table and towards the door, the motion as steady as if he used wheels in place of feet.

Caleb had considerably perked up at the mention of a library and a place to learn. He wanted to follow the Shadowhand, but he also still felt very pinned in place by Lucien's gaze on him. It was only when Caduceus started speaking to Lucien that he excused himself and hurried to intercept the Shadowhand. "Excuse me, you were heading toward the Conservatory, right away?"

The drow's surprise quickly shifted to intrigue. "I was about to, yes. Do you have business there?"

"Yes. I would very much like to learn more about your customs and history, and perhaps your magic, if I'm allowed to. And I..." He sighed. "I do need some time for myself, to think." He felt it was probably obvious to everyone in that room that Lucien had been staring at him the entire time.

The drow's eyes softened, and he smiled. "Come, walk with me." The Shadowhand led Caleb down the halls, gliding along casually and nodding at the guards they passed. Caleb followed suit, arms across his chest and still rather anxious.

< _Caleb? Where are you going?_ > Nott asked worriedly.

<Library. I might find some interesting things to help you there.> He made a small smile at the question. Of course Nott would worry. Perhaps he should have brought her along. Or perhaps Beauregard.

"I understand your desire to learn," the Shadowhand spoke kindly, "but you _might_ have some difficulty moving about Rosohna. Few humans reside in the city. And with the war, you would likely meet _considerable_ distrust! I could, of course, escort you. But even _I_ could not grant you access to tomes on magic. At least, not so casually."

Caleb paused for a second, gave the notion a thought, then kept walking. "I do believe it's always worth a try. If anything, I'll learn more about the history of this place. It's quite amazing already." He expected that _one_ person might give him access to magic if he played nice enough, but Caleb didn't like _that_ idea very much.

The drow sighed with regret. "Unfortunately, I must disappoint you again! Only our oldest accounts, from around the Divergence, have been written down in any detail. We have little risk of _losing_ knowledge here, since our elders remain to tell us." Then he looked to Caleb with a sympathetic little smirk. "I'm afraid your best recourse is to find someone who's _been_ there and ask!"

"Are you someone who has been there?" Caleb asked, a small smirk of his own on his lips.

The Shadowhand gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his forehead absently. "Unfortunately, no... Though I _am_ consecuted, this is still my first life. I'm what you might call a prodigy? It is only because of my talent with Dunamancy that I hold the position I do. But if you _are_ looking for an Umavi, or someone close, then the Aurorahold offers your best chance. Nearly every official here belongs to one of the Dens."

Caleb nodded. "Be careful. I may not have lifetimes behind me to learn and make things better, but I was once called a prodigy too, for all the good it did." He wasn't looking at the Shadowhand as he said that. He was looking in the distance, not even taking in the sights around him all that much.

There was quiet for a few moments. "Might I ask what went wrong?" the Shadowhand inquired gently. "Being careful is a challenge without knowing what to avoid."

"You think you're invincible when you are young, and that is an easy thing to manipulate. You believe you are doing the right thing, when you are just really eating the propaganda they feed you. Then the cog that you are breaks, and you are replaced. I know, now, that I most likely killed innocents in the name of the Empire, under the guise of learning a lesson. I was so young and stupid back then. Just.... Never have blind faith in something. And never trust someone who can easily sway your heart, unless they care the same way for you that you do for them."

"I see..." the drow remarked solemnly, thoughtful. "Thank you. I will keep your advice in mind." Caleb just nodded and sighed before attempting a small smile. "I assume this is why you are 'no friend of the Empire?'"

"Ja. That's why. There are good people within it, just like any other place. But the elites who rule and who believe they control the masses are the ones who are the cancer, the ones who... " He sighed again, shaking his head. "I do not know if I can even go back anymore, for those I care about. For those who are good. I don't even know if I'll be able to stay here."

The Shadowhand stopped there in the hall and turned to Caleb, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for the loss and confusion you must feel. And as much as I specialize in time, I cannot tell you what your future will bring. But remember..." he gave an amused little smirk, "you are an adaptable grape!"

Caleb chuckled. "Ja... Ja, I guess. " He looked up at the Shadowhand. "You specialize in time magic? I don't suppose you could teach me a thing or two, could you?"

"Ha! Well... I suppose that depends!" The drow grinned, smug. "It _is_ closely guarded, as one of our military advantages. But if you do well here? Perhaps that can be arranged." Then he patted Caleb's shoulder before releasing it and continuing down the hall. "But you're also looking for a quiet place to think, correct? I believe I know the perfect location."

"And what would doing well here entail?" Caleb asked as he followed the drow. He found himself fidgeting with the hem of the waistcoat he was still wearing. Gods, he wanted to hide in his shabby clothes again.

"I suppose that would be up to Her Radiance to decide...." the Shadowhand shrugged. "Probably some demonstrations of alliance, to prove you won't turn such knowledge against us."

Well, he seemed to already have the favor of her son, not that he would say that aloud. "It makes sense."

"And here we are...!" The drow stated proudly. Their path had taken them past several guard stations and into an unfamiliar section of the palace, up to an intricately wrought pair of silver doors. "The floral gardens are lovely, of course. But I find the arboretum serves better for solitude."

Caleb smiled at this. He had loved going into the forest near his home as a child, when he wanted some quiet. "Ja, that sounds good."

The Shadowhand pushed open the door, his posture proud, and led Caleb outside. It was dark there as well, under the false night sky, but plants flourished all about. A path of fine, white gravel wound between berry bushes, and slim, fruit-bearing trees stretched their leaves overhead, with glowing lanterns of soft blue light suspended from their boughs. Caleb followed the path and looked around. It was a good thing the lights were there, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to see much. "Those lanterns look like little moons. Are they permanent enchantments?" It felt like a softer version of his dancing lights.

"You know, I never thought to check...." The drow waved a hand through the air, and his eyes flashed blue for a moment. "Yes, it seems they are! How pleasant." He looked about at all the glowing orbs with new interest. "The enchantment is surprisingly complex! Each orb generates a faint restoration field, helping nearby plants to thrive despite imperfect conditions."

"Oh. That's amazing. I think one of our clerics would love to see that. Do you think the restoration field would work on things other than plant life?"

"Not _this_ one, exactly. It uses natural magic and is tuned specifically to plants, widening the range of what environments they find acceptable. It _also_ increases the bounty of their yield."

"Oh, I see. But there could be a similar enchantment for, let's say, a human who can barely see in the dark, right?" Caleb paused. "I don't really specialize in enchantments, but I would find this very useful, to be honest."

The Shadowhand chuckled. " _This_ is closer to healing magic, which requires Evocation or Necrotic energy, and aiding your vision would be Transmutation. Enchantments of that nature should be _possible_ , but their construction would be entirely different."

"Hmm, you are right. But just seeing these here has given me a good idea, so thank you for showing me this place." Caleb tapped his lower lip with his pointer finger, thinking of a possible combination that could make this idea of his work.

The drow smiled warmly. "And thank _you_ for rekindling my curiosity! To think, I had always assumed these were just pretty lights."

"Aaah, it's never good to assume things, especially with magic. Just a few days ago, I learned of an entirely new school of magic! Well, new for me, at least. Your people sound like they have a history with it that goes far beyond what I can understand right now." He continued along the path, looking around with a soft smile.

The Shadowhand smiled secretively. "Yes, there are _many_ applications of Dunamancy! The most significant, of course, being the consecution ritual that binds our souls to the Luxon and has delivered us from the tyranny of uncaring gods."

"Can you tell me about this Luxon and the consecution ritual? What do you know of it?"

"That's quite a broad subject! Let's see..." the drow held a knuckle to his lips, thinking. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. _The Luxon_ is the god before gods. He formed at the very start of existence, before light, and sound, and life. Adrift in the cold and dark, he knew nothing but his own awareness. And then suddenly, he came across a giant stone, as large as himself, and knew that he was lonely. He eagerly met with the rock and shattered his body, the impact birthing into being all the elements and energies of the realms we know now. But the _remnants_ of his body scattered across this world, holding within them the very essence of his own energy: Dunamancy.

"These remnants, we know as Luxon Beacons. Using them, a creature can bind their soul to Luxon himself through the ritual of consecution. And if they are within range of a Beacon at their time of death, their soul is not cast free, but drawn into Luxon's body itself. And then, when a new sentient life is brought into the world nearby, their soul leaves the Beacon again and inhabits the new form. This allows our souls to live, again and again, learning from each consecutive life and striving towards Umavi." He looked to Caleb again with a soft smirk. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Oh." So the Mighty Nein had carried a piece of a God around with them. Sure, that was all. "Thank you. It does create more questions, but I appreciate the information you have given me."

The Shadowhand's smile widened with a merry chuckle. "Ah, yes... such is the curse and blessing of learning! The more we discover, the more we find is yet to be known."

"Ah, this is very true." As they cleared a bend in the path, Caleb could make out a white glow peeking through the foliage. He gazed ahead at it, curiously.

"Now, you might find _this_ interesting, with your quest for history," his companion remarked. "The courtyard we're in now is centered around the Aurora Arbor, the first tree planted when we broke free of the ground and reclaimed this city as Rosohna. The tree itself is mundane, but it holds great symbolism for us."

The path opened into a spacious clearing, crowned with a ceiling of gray and white leaves that looked soft as silk and shimmered faintly. The branches of the tree looked to be made of dull silver, reaching high and gathering in to form a large trunk in the clearing's center. A few feet out from the tree was a wide ring of flagstones, glowing with a clear, white light. There was also a posting of guards around the edge of the clearing, watching inwards.

"Now, it is _said_ that the Aurora Arbor has slowly absorbed traces of Dunamancy throughout the ages, protecting it from the march of time. And it _does_ appear, oh so faintly, under magical detection. But now that I know of the sustainment spells in regular use here, I have to wonder if _that_ is what it has absorbed instead."

Caleb looked up. It had been what? Hundreds of years since that tree been planted? Thousands? "Perhaps it absorbed both in equal measure?"

"Perhaps; the magical trace is too faint to see the nature of its energy. It's like... standing in a dark room and being asked which fabrics are red and which are green. You can _see_ the fabrics there, but not well enough for that." He glanced at Caleb. "The analogy may not work for human eyes? I am told your darkvision is weaker, but I've never investigated further."

Caleb chuckled at that. "You might be better at telling the difference than I. Humans have terrible eyesight; I'm more likely to stub my toe on the table than figure out there's fabric on top of it."

The drow chuckled. "I suppose that's fair."

Caleb kept looking up at the leaves and how they shimmered, reminding him almost of moonlight. The Shadowhand looked to Caleb, clearly pleased with himself. "So what do you think? Would this arboretum suffice as a place for contemplation?"

"It would more than just suffice. It's quite beautiful. Thank you for showing me this."

"Oh, it was easy enough to do," the drow nearly sang, playfully smug. "Just... stay away from that ring. You wouldn't want the guards to think you're up to something nefarious."

"I thought as much."

"Good instincts! Yes, I expect you'll do well here, Sir Grape." He smirked before nodding respectfully. "Would you like to remain here? Or should I lead you back? There aren't many paths in the courtyard, but we don't want you wandering lost through the halls!"

Caleb snorted. "I would like to stay here for a moment. I can find my way back, thank you. And if you are calling me 'Sir Grape,' what should I call you? Sir Shadowhand Essek Thelyss is quite a mouthful." He smirked right back at the drow.

"Oh, 'Shadowhand' will do. It _is_ my title, after all," he replied with a smile. "Maybe one day we'll become colleagues, and that can change. Enjoy the arboretum!" He then turned on the spot again and glided back down the path.

Caleb plopped down on a bench and took a deep breath. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbow and looked around. The arboretum was beautiful, and he had never felt so out of place in his entire life. The last few days.... He was so far from home, and... the letter to Astrid from Nott, the succubi, the meeting with the Bright Queen, Sati, Lucien…. He didn't know what to make of Lucien. Beau was right; just treating him as if he was Mollymauk would be the shittiest thing to do. He wasn't Mollymauk, and his attention was.... It sent something crawling up and down Caleb's spine, and he wasn't sure if it was a bad or a good thing. And it wasn't like he could just ignore an invitation from the son of the Bright Queen. And then what to make of Sati, whose sole job was to make people happy and who had so much more of the softness Mollymauk once had.... He knew he shouldn't get attached, not so fast. But there was something there he so sorely missed. Then there was this whole testing of allegiance that was bound to happen. He had to look after his friends.

The clearing under the Aurora Arbor was peaceful and quiet, like a slice of endless summer night, removed from the world and untouched by the mid morning hour. Occasionally, this perfect reverie was disturbed by some official or staff member cutting through the clearing with purposeful strides, apparently inured to the tree's beauty. Sometimes they would notice Caleb there with a start, then glance uncertainly at the guards before continuing on their way.

Caleb knew exactly how long he spent there, thinking about his parents. Thinking about how he should perhaps ask Beauregard to go with him to the library the Shadowhand had mentioned and talk to that professor there. He thought that perhaps they should go to town and buy supplies. But for now, though, he stood up, gave the tree one final look, and wandered off the way he had come. The night had been far too short, and all those shenanigans had tired him out. He'd have to come back here later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Caleb? Where will you choose to go from here? 😎
> 
> Please send us your feedback, outcries, theories, and feels! We love _all_ of it! 💕💜💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	9. On Fears and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries to navigate his feelings. His friends differ greatly in their relationships with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our enthusiastic thanks for TearfulSolace and her beta reading work! 🤗💕

The halls near the arboretum were busier than other parts of the palace, with servants wearing different variations of livery carrying covered trays, folded fabrics, and baskets of supplies every which way. Caleb walked slowly amongst the bustle, lost in thought as he traced back along the path the Shadowhand had used. Many of the servants continued along, giving him space but otherwise disregarding him. But a few paused, watching with uncertainty as he wandered by. Then a female drow in more ornate livery walked up with a polite smile. "Good morning, sir! May I help you find something?"

Caleb was startled out of his thoughts. He nodded at the woman. "Ah... eh, good morning? I was going toward the suite I've been given. I don't want to bother anyone. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

"My name is Neri, good sir," she answered with measured bow. "And please, it is no bother. If you will follow me, sir, I shall escort you to the guest wing now."

Caleb nodded. "Please lead the way."

She bowed once more and then set off down the halls, keeping close and glancing over now and then to make sure he was following. Caleb followed, getting lost in thoughts again as they made their way down the halls. Before long, they reached the entrance to the guest apartments, with familiar guards standing at parade rest, and Neri stopped. "Is there anything else you require this morning, Sir?" she asked politely.

He thought about asking for Sati, for a moment, but then decided against it. If anything, he could send a message himself. "Ah, no. No. Thank you."

"Very well, Sir. Enjoy your day." Neri bowed again and left back down the hall.

Caleb looked down at the hallway, at all the doors leading to his friends' rooms. It was hard not to feel disconnected from them just now. He was at a loss for what to do in the moment. Perhaps.... He went and knocked on Yasha's door.

There were a few moments of silence, then quietly, "...Hallo?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, I suppose...."

Caleb carefully stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, well, you know...." Yasha stood there, looking down and picking at the edge of her cloak. "Things are strange, right now? A lot has happened recently. And I _know_ we're here to rescue Nott's husband, which is _very_ important, but it feels like... things are wrong, and I can't do anything about it? I don't know...."

"I get that. I'm sorry I kind of upended everything on its head with the whole beacon thing. And…." He looked sideways, not finishing his thought.

"Oh, that's not really _your_ fault!" Yasha sounded pained. "We weren't using the beacon much anyway, and you doing that kept us from being locked up, so... that's good, I guess." She fell quiet, still picking at her cloak. The silence stretched on uncomfortably.

He nodded, not sure of what to say to address the elephant in the room. He stayed there awkwardly, silent for a moment. "I didn't know Mollymauk cared that way about me. Did you?"

"Oh! Yes. I did...." she replied mournfully. "He did not seem to be hiding it, but I also had not seen him... wait? Like that? He did not _say_ anything to me about it, and normally he's a lot more 'Woo, look at me!' So... this was new."

"He didn't? And he was waiting?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "And you saw how... how.... " He sighed. "Scheiße. Ahah, and that... This morning, Lucien invited me to visit him later today. Just more little ways he's not Mollymauk, right?"

Yasha actually looked at Caleb then, her eyes cold with rage. "I do not like Lucien."

"I... I don't know how to deal with him. You... You can't really say 'no' to the son of the Bright Queen without someone making a fuss about it. It's still... He didn't remember me, or any of us, I think. But he still knew things. Like if Mollymauk was deep beneath the surface."

"Molly would not _push_ you," she declared with conviction. "You can _always_ say no. I do not like this stranger, moving Molly's body around and doing whatever he likes. But if Molly _is_ in there, he will be content to wait for you. He always has...."

"I didn't even know he was waiting. I would have done something to stop him from doing…." He paused, going through that moment in his mind. "I just hope Mollymauk is still there enough for us to get him back."

Yasha's rage faded into sorrow. "That would be good. But if I hope now and find out later that we cannot.... There is nothing I can do. I would not want to feel that heartbreak again."

"I understand." He really did. To have hope dangled in your face like that.... He could learn magic that could bend time to his will. He was _so_ close to it and had been searching for so long, yet he knew there was still the chance he could fail and end up with nothing. "What would you do? Would you just let it go?"

Her cheeks puffed as she blew out a tense breath. "I don't really know? I mean... if there is _any_ chance of getting Molly back, I would do it. But if he is truly gone...? The best thing I could do is give him peace and follow through with what I feel his wishes would be." Caleb nodded at that but stayed silent.

The quiet stretched on again. "So...." Yasha began uncomfortably. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

He wanted to ask her if she'd be fine if they stayed here. Lucien unnerved them all, but would she be okay? He kept quiet and shook his head instead. "I'm good."

"Okay." She just stood there in silence with him, her gaze sliding away.

Caleb let the silence stretch a bit longer before looking sideways. "I... I'll see myself out. thank you for the talk, Yasha."

"Yes! Thank you, too.... I would say 'goodnight,' but we just had breakfast, so that would be strange."

"Ja. Things are quite strange here. Well, have a good day." 

"You too."

And with that, he left her suite and shut the door, continuing down the hall to his own. Stepping inside, he noticed the lights were all on in welcome, but the rooms themselves were quiet and still. Somehow too empty, now, without Sati's presence. Caleb walked through the open bedroom door and saw the bed was clean, with fresh linens, and no longer draped with the other clothes Sati had chosen for him. He took the boots off, settled the waistcoat on a chair, and picked up his spellbook. _Might as well take some time to study; it never hurts to be careful._

The silence was oddly more unnerving than it usually would be. Perhaps it was being in such a foreign place, but... He plopped on the bed, his back to the headboard and the book to one side. He materialized Frumpkin with a snap of the fingers, and the cat immediately came to him for pets and head scratches. It was nice to have his familiar around again. It was something normal amid all the strangeness. Frumpkin purring and kneading in his lap was something soothing. Caleb picked up his book again and began to read, focusing on the spells that seemed the most useful for their stay in Rosohna. It wasn’t too long, though, before all the stress and lack of sleep slowly but surely caught up to him. He set the book aside once more and curled up around his cat, letting his eyes gently close.

As Caleb drifts off, he sees the fields of Blumental, bright green with spring. The village is in celebration, with boisterous music ringing through the air as people of all ages dance in the square, dressed in bright colors and bedecked with ribbons and flowers galore. Standing to the side, Caleb watches the merrymakers, a feeling of home and brightness in his heart. And then, through the shifting crowd, he spots Molly, laughing and dancing together with the rest. Their eyes meet, and Molly beams with delight, rushing straight over and eagerly pulling Caleb into the dance as well.

As he twirls with Molly, Caleb lets out a laugh, more happy and free than he’s been in ages. He leans in and gives Molly a kiss, and the tiefling melts into it, smiling and enveloping Caleb in his warm embrace. The rest of the world fades away, and everything is Molly, his skin, his hair, and the smell of lavender. Then purple transitions to indigo and white, and Caleb is kissing Sati instead, as if he always had been.

" _Well!_ " says a voice that’s familiar in all the wrong ways, and Caleb whirls around to see Lucien striding forward from the dark, draped in a bristling mantle of vibrant purple feathers, his red eyes blazing above a cruel smile. "Isn't _this_ a pretty sight! Don't you know you belong to _me_...?"

Caleb takes a step back and puts a wall of fire between him and Lucien. "I don't belong to anybody."

The fire doesn't seem to deter the tiefling one bit. He steps through with a smirk on his face, grabbing Caleb's jaw with one hand, his claws digging into the wizard's skin. "That's what you believe, mo Fhiomuisce."

If Caleb could turn around, he knows exactly what he would see: the square on fire, the…. His.... He makes a distressed noise, feeling the heat of the fire against his skin. He has failed to protect the ones he cared about, again. "What do you want from me?"

The tiefling tips his head and leans in, his lips right by Caleb's ear. " _Visit me again, and you'll see!_ "

Caleb feels a stab of sharp pain as Lucien bites his ear hard, and he jolts awake, taking in his surroundings from where he sat in the bed, his heart pounding. "Prrrt!" Frumpkin called smugly and bumped his wizard's palm with his head. And as Caleb remembered where he was, he noticed his ear actually _was_ throbbing.

Caleb looked at Frumpkin, rubbing at the shell of his painful ear. "You know, there are other ways to wake me up." he admonished.

Frumpkin purred, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"You little menace, you." Caleb said, before petting the cat. Pieces of the dream lingered on in his mind, and he wondered if he really should go talk to Lucien later today. Of course, the dream was just his subconscious making up strange things. But knowing that didn't help quell the feelings crowding his mind and heart. He scratched Frumpkin between the ears. "What would you do if you were me?"

Frumpkin lifted a leg and licked his own rump. Caleb shook his head and laughed. Cats. Fey or not, they were all the same. Frumpkin stood up, rubbed his cheek and body against Caleb, and then leapt down from the bed. His tail waved casually in the air as he padded silently over to a side door and sniffed it.

"You want to explore in there?" Well, he might as well go along with that. It's not like he had anything _else_ to do in the moment.

Caleb opened the door, the cat winding his way inside as soon as he could fit. Inside was a small room, with a dresser directly ahead, topped with a jewelry box and small mirror, a rack with various slippers and boots, and hanger after hanger of clothes along either wall. One side of the room was in the standard blues and grays he'd seen so often here, but the other was a riot of autumn colors, with the occasional green or pink garment as well. Frumpkin sniffed at a few of the boots then jumped up onto the dresser, nearly knocking over the mirror, and settled in to loaf alongside the jewelry box. From there, he just watched Caleb, disinterested.

Caleb just stared at the clothing for a moment. It was much more than he ever considered getting for himself in his lifetime. Everything looked so wonderfully rich. He brushed his hand against a delicately embroidered tunic and wondered how long it had taken to make. He didn't even know where to start with all this. Honestly, if he could wear his shabby coat all the time, that would be great. He had never owned or even _seen_ something this fanciful. Even the Soltryce Academy uniforms had been made to stand up to messes and be as sturdy as possible, while _this_ tunic was so delicate Caleb was afraid he might destroy it just by looking at it wrong. He didn't even want to get to the dresser and look in the jewelry box

Suddenly, there was sharp but quiet rapping on the main door of his suite. Frumpkin dropped to the floor and strolled out towards it, and Caleb followed suit, walking toward the door and opening it. "Hallo?"

Jester pushed her way inside, bundling Caleb out of the way, and quickly shut the door. Then she pressed her back and hands against it, as if someone might try to break through, and stared at Caleb with wide eyes. " _Woah_. Did yew _see_ how Lucien was _looking_ at yew, Caleb?!"

Caleb took a step back, just staring at the whirlwind that was Jester, and looked at his feet unhappily. "Ja, I'm very well aware of how he was looking at me."

"And him _dewing_ that with the fruit?! 'Bananas are my favorite,' oh. My. GOD-uh! He's going tew try tew _eat_ you, Caleb!!" Jester squeaked. "I meeeeean, _Molly's_ flirting was never like _THAT!_ Sure, he wanted to get in your pants, but-"

"I know." Caleb crossed his arms over his chest and looked unhappy. "Well, _now_ I know about Mollymauk’s flirting. I didn't know he was doing that before, but ja. I know."

"yew didn't _KNOW?!_ " Jester asked, aghast. "How _couldn't_ yew? He was always _looking at yew_... with that cute little _smile_... his tail _dancing!_ And the way he said, 'Mister Cayleb?' yew really didn't _SEE_ all of that?!"

Caleb went to the nearest chair and sat down. "He was friendly with everyone, and I was alone for a long time. I didn't think anything of it."

"Ohhh, _Cay~leb_...!" Jester cried as she followed him, sinking to the floor and resting her hands on his knees in sympathy. "yew liked him _teyoo?_ "

He remembered all those little moments, all those little things. "I did. I hadn't even realized it, but I did."

"Oh, _NO~o~o!_ " she wailed. "That's so _SAD_ -uh! Neither of yew knyew how the other _felt_ , and then Molly _DIED_ , but now he's _here_ except he's not _Molly_ anymore, and this _nyew_ guy wants tew jump yew instead, but he's wearing Molly's _body_ , and what are yew going to _DEW, Caleb?!_ "

Caleb just curled in on himself, one hand holding the opposite shoulder and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "I don't know, Jester. I know I... It would be better if Mollymauk was back with us. But I don't know how to make that happen. Short of those spells I want to learn, or perhaps that new magic, I don't know if I even _can_ bring him back. I know that seeing him tonight is most likely a trap, but…." He shook his head. He’d told Yasha he would at least try, but.... He remembered the dream, the fire within it it. Everything felt so much like a mistake right now.

"I'm _sure_ we can get him back somehow, maybe? I've been asking the Traveler, and he hasn't answered me _yet_ , but he's a really cool guy! And he just _has_ tew know how tew help us, so maybe he'll tell me soon, yew know?"

Caleb found Jester's faith to be admirable, in a way. But on the other hand... "I hope that Traveler of yours never breaks your trust in him. So, what do you suggest we do in the meanwhile?"

"We can maybe try tew see if Molly's hiding in there, trapped beneath this Lucien shit!" she suggested with forced optimism. "yew said he kind of _remembers_ us a little bit, right?" Then Jester gasped, her eyes wide. "yew don't think Lucien is a _ghost_ , do yew?! Maybe we can just _push_ him out of Molly, and Molly will wake up! Or at least be just be _dead._ Because I _know_ I'm not strong enough tew bring Molly back tew life _now_... but I _will_ be! Unless I die tew, but hopefully Caduceus can bring me back, then, like I did for him!"

"I don't think Lucien is the ghost of this story, if there even _is_ a ghost. He remembers about the books and about Frumpkin, but it's not like he knew right away who I was was, who we are. I don't know.... I... I-" He rubbed his face. Anxiety was slowly surfacing again, constricting his chest.

Jester put a hand to the side of Caleb's face, looking him earnestly in the eye. "Cayleb. _Don't worry_. We're going tew dew _everything_ we can tew get Molly back, okay?"

He nodded minutely. In the face of Jester's boundless optimism, he understood a bit better why Yasha was reluctant to get her hopes up. He wanted to believe they could do this. Just another name to his ledger along with his parents, right? He could do that. At the same time, the idea.... He didn't want the heartbreak. Not for himself, not for Yasha, and not for Jester either. He worried at his bottom lip, looking at Jester and then looking down at his lap.

"Cayleb.... yew said 'seeing him tonight' feels like a trap. Is that something yew're planning tew dew?"

"It's not. I wouldn't know what to plan for, and that's what I don't like right now. For all that Mollymauk was an asshole at times, he never meant any harm. Well, unless we were actually fighting someone. Always leave a place better than you found it, and all that. Lucien, he… he's dangerous. I know I can send you or Nott a message, but even then…. I don't know. "

She leaned in, serious. "Do yew want me and Nott tew spy on him? The Best Detectives have never been caught _yet_ , technically!"

"Aaah.... Thank you for the offer. But if anything, I'll send Frumpkin. I think he'll take more kindly to the cat than you two snooping around, and I can always bring Frumpkin back if anything happens."

"We can also sneak Nott in there, if yew're wanting tew _hrrn hrrn_ but are afraid it's not safe!"

Caleb just straightened up, facepalmed, and shook his head _'_ no _'_ vehemently. He was probably as red as his hair. That was _not_ a thought he needed in any shape or form. He never should have had to even _consider_ that. "No. I…. No."

"Or she can just keep Messaging yew tew make sure your noises are good ones?"

This was so embarrassing. "Ah, no- Jester! I am very well aware he was looking at me that way, but I... no."

"It doesn't have tyoo _mean_ anything, Cayleb," she comforted him. "Just like with Fjord and Avantika! If yew think getting close tew Lucien would help, then _we'll_ make sure yew feel safe dewing it."

Caleb just closed off on himself again. He had thought about this. Beauregard had made sure with her words that he thought about this, and that was just hours ago, so of course he remembered what she’d had to say. "And what if we get Mollymauk back and it means something for _him?_ Sure, it can't mean anything to Lucien. I _'_ m probably nothing but a new, shiny toy for him. And I can deal with that. But if Mollymauk is-" his thought trailed off. At the same time, it felt like saying yes, just playing the game, was the only way to get close enough to do something about this.

Jester looked sad. "I'm _sure_ Molly would understand, if he knows yew're doing it tew save him! He's had sex with other people while pining after yew, after all.... Remember that night in The Pillow Trove?"

"It's not the same. I didn't know, then. They were other people. It's not like he had been toying with me and then just... " Caleb sighed and said very softly. "I don't know... Everything has been so strange."

Jester patted his leg comfortingly. "It's _okay_ , Cayleb! If yew _don't_ want tew have sex with Lucien, then yew _definitely_ don't have tew! Just let us know if yew want us tew help, okay?"

Caleb chuckled mirthlessly, the sound dry and more high pitched than his usual laugh would be. "I'll keep that in mind. In fact, I suppose you can help right now."

"Oh, _really?_ What dew yew need me tew dew?"

"There are more clothes than I can make sense of in that closet. And if I am to at least meet with him..." Caleb shook his head and chuckled more warmly. "I don't even know what to pick."

"What, _really?!_ " Jester whipped her head towards the bedroom, perking up with excitement.

Caleb nodded, a small lopsided smile on his lips. "Well, ja." 

He stood up and walked toward the closet room, but Jester hurried around him. She stepped inside and gasped, her hands to her mouth. " _Cayleb!_ Where did yew get these _clothes?_ I mean, pretty much _everything_ I've seen here is blue — which is _great_ for me. But _these_ colors would look so _beautiful_ on yew!" She pulled out the sleeve of one garment to inspect it, and Caleb saw it was a sheer robe in shimmering gold.

"Oh. No no no no no Jester, That's...." He just shook his head. It was too much for his taste. "I, uh... It was all just there, already." He made a face. "I'll try that on for you, if you want me to, but no…. It's…."

She looked back at him with a teasing grin. "Are yew _hitting_ on me, Cayleb?"

Caleb wished he had his coat to hide his face in the collar. "Jester, you know that’snot what I meant."

" _HAH!_ I know." She smacked his arm and beamed, victorious. "yew're _so_ much fun tew tease, Cayleb. yew turn the _cutest_ shade of red on your _leetle_ ears!"

Caleb was back to hugging himself. It's not like he could really help his ears turning red. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea….

She looked back at the array of clothes. "But _seriously_ , though! I didn't think they had this much orange in the entire _palace!_ Why did _yew_ get this?" She quickly turned back towards him, her hands up. "Not that I'm _jealous_ or anything; it's just _WEIRD_."

"I didn't think they had this much color either, and I'm not sure why I got all this, to be honest with you." He wasn't sure if it had to do with Sati or Lucien's interest in him, or if it was something else, but there it was.

"Dew yew think it might be because _yew're_ the one who gave the dodecahedron tew the queen like that?"

"Perhaps."

"Well. _Any_ way! yew want my help chewsing some fancy clothes for seeing _Lucien?_ I thought yew didn't want tew dew that."

"As much as I don't want to do it, it might be the best strategic choice. And getting dressed now does not mean I have to do anything later." He inspected a piece of clothing.

"Well _don't_ feel like yew have tew dew _anything_ yew don't want tew, because yew _DON'T!_ Okay?"

"Okay."

" _Good._ Now. What dew yew want your clothes tew tell Lucien when he sees yew? Do you want tew look _powerful_...? Or _reasonable_...? Or _sexy_...?" She started ticking off traits on her fingers.

"I..." It was hard to decide. "I think a powerful figure sounds like a good idea." It meant acting more confident than he actually felt. It also meant looking like he wouldn't take no for an answer. He needed this as much as he loathed this.

"Okay. Now give me a sentence yew want your look tew say! Like, _mine_ says, 'Aren't I so _pretty?_ ' And Beau's might say, ' _Fuck off! I dew what I want tew!_ ' _yours_ normally says, 'Leave me aloooone! I want tew be dirty!' But yew _shouldn't_ be saying that here, anyway."

Caleb stayed silent for a moment, wondering how to say the thought forming in his mind. A word was easy enough, but a sentence? He wished he could go back to his book, to saying spells he knew by heart. "What do you say about, 'I'm your equal, don't mess with me?'" He'd never feel that way in a hundred years, but perhaps he could try long enough to go through this.

"Oh~kay~ee.... Hmm." Jester scrutinized the clothes on the hangers, flipping through them. "This looks good...." She passed a brown brocade doublet over to him, not even looking. "Not this one.... _Definitely_ not this one; it's _way_ too sexy.... Take _this_ one.... And this...." She gave him two silk shirts, in chocolate and saffron. "Let's see...." She pulled open the top drawer. which contained handkerchiefs and cravats, then closed it and opened the next one. "Here's hosiery...." She kept going. "Underthings...." Then she pulled open a drawer and paused. "Who would put _soap_ in here?!" She picked up the bar of lavender soap from atop a loosely-wrapped fabric bundle and examined it curiously.

Caleb stepped in next to Jester. He had a very VERY good hunch about who put that there but shrugged instead of replying. He wondered what the bundle was.

Jester set the soap on top of the dresser and lifted out the bundle, cradling it in her arms as she folded the fabric edge back. Caleb caught a glimpse of red before Jester gasped and shouldered past him. She laid the bundle on the bed and started to unfold it properly, exposing a long tailcoat of deep red velvet, with golden trim, embroidery, and buttons. "Cayleb! This is _amazing!_ Try it on- quick, _quick!_ " Jester rushed back to Caleb and started unbuttoning his waistcoat for him. He fidgeted awkwardly, still holding the other garments, until she took them from his arms and peeled the waistcoat off of him, dumping all of that unceremoniously onto a chair.

Caleb tried the coat on. He had no idea how Sati had done it, but the coat fit like a glove. He didn't know what to make of this, or how to feel. "What do you think?" He stood up a bit straighter.

"Ohhhhh, Cay~leb...!" Jester clasped her hands over her heart. "yew look _gorgeous!_ And really, really _important!_ Just like a prince — which is _good_ , since that's who yew need tew stand up tew. And it's a COAT, so yew should feel _really_ comfortable with yourself in it! That's a big part of being confident, yew know." Jester walked around him, inspecting the fit. "How did they get _measurements_ for yew?! yew didn't go see a _tailor_ here, did yew?"

Caleb hunched his shoulders, trying to hide his face in the coat’s collar. It was far less concealing than the lapels of his own coat, or his scarf. Taking a breath, he made himself stand up straighter and looked at the mirror. Jester wasn't wrong; he did clean up well. But... it felt like the days back at the Academy, where everything had to be prim and proper to not disappoint the teachers. He let fire dance in his palm, watching the coat’s gold threads and trim catch the light. Would he have looked this way sooner if he hadn't broken? Would Astrid and Eodwulf look this way now? He still needed to talk with Nott about that letter. "Maybe they were just lucky with the measurements. Or maybe someone in here has a very good eye. If that is the case, we should be very careful about it."

"Hmm." Jester looked him up and down. "If their eye is just for clothes, I don't think we have tew worry. But I think black and red is just a _leetle_ bit tew aggressive.... Stay _right_ there, and _don't move!_ "

"Okay."

She ducked back into the closet and rummaged around, keeping a running commentary all the while. And just under two minutes later, she re-emerged with tan pants, knee-high riding boots made from rich brown leather, and a lacy cream cravat. "Here! Put these on. I bet yew'll look _really cool_."

Caleb was dumbfounded by Jester’s speed with all those clothes. He looked at the garments, head spinning a small amount. "Okay, okay. " He turned around so he wasn't facing Jester and began switching clothes.

When he removed his shirt, Jester gasped. " _Cayleb!_ what happened _here?!_ " she lightly touched the bite on his shoulder. "Did...." Then she stage whispered, barely able to contain her excitement, " _Did yew have SEX?!_ "

Oh. Oh no. He had... How could he have forgotten about the bruise? Well, not _forgotten_ , exactly. He had just... Ooooh no. What was he even supposed to say about this? He felt like a mouse in front of a serpent. If he replied with a 'yes,' he'd never hear the end of it. Beauregard already knew something was up, but at least she wouldn't be bothering him about it.

Jester paused, noticing his fear. "It _WASN'T_ \- no." She traced a finger over the teeth marks. "No fangs, so it wasn't _Lucien_. And not Fjord, either."

"Jester...." Caleb tensed up at the touch. He took a step away from her and tried to put the shirt on.

"Cayleb...." she drew her hand back, worried. "Are yew okay? Nobody's _making_ yew do things, are they?"

Caleb shook his head. "Like you said, it doesn't have to mean a thing. Right? This is one of those things, and I'd rather not talk about it." He sighed. "I'd rather not have anyone hear about it either, if it's all the same to you."

"But if yew feel this _super_ not good about it, that isn't okay!" she replied quietly. "We're your _friends_ , Caleb. If something is wrong, let us _help_ yew!"

"It's not... wrong. It's just, with everything that happened, it's very confusing. But I'm okay. I promise."

"Did it feel good and make yew happy? Because if not.…" Caleb just nodded before putting the rest of the clothes on. "Okay." She patted his non-bitten shoulder comfortingly. "Then what made yew act so _weird_ just now? yew looked, like, _really_ freaked out!"

He tried the boots for size, and everything was fitting to a tee. It was a bit uncanny. "Talk is cheap, and news goes around fast. I.... I saw Lucien after that happened. I don't want anything to come of this. No fights, no.... I don't know." He shrugged.

"If yew don't want people tew _know_ , I wouldn't _tell_ them, Cayleb!" she bit out, her voice wounded. "Teasing is no fun at _all_ if it makes yew _feel_ bad!" Caleb didn't know what to reply to that, so he kept silent for a moment. He handed the cravat to Jester, making a bit of a face at it. She took it back reluctantly. "Do yew not like it? I can look for something else...."

"No it's not that." He made an embarrassed chuckle. "Just help me with it?"

"Oh!" Jester giggled, relieved. "Of _course_ I'll help yew, Cayleb! That's what friends are _for!_ " She smiled brightly and looped the cravat around his neck, taking a few tries at the knot but getting it right in the end. "I never got tew _dew_ that before, but I think it looks preeeeety great!"

"I've never done it either. Not even for the formal events at the academy." Caleb said with a small, lopsided smile. "Thank you."

"I should teach yew, then- _OH!_ " She clapped her hands together, her grin ecstatic, if a bit mischievous. "Where's Frumpkin? I could show you by putting a cravat on _HIM!_ Ohhhh, wouldn't that be so _cuuute?!_ Just a _leetle_ fancy cat!"

Caleb chuckled and snapped his fingers. "You listen to Jester, okay?" he told the fey cat before scratching him behind the ears.

"Hi, Frumpkin! Just sit up nice and tall on this dressing table, okay? You get tew help me _teach Caleb_ something, and I _promise_ it won't hurt. Not even a teensy bit!" Frumpkin jumped up on the table and sat down, eying Jester a bit warily.

"Ah. Be good, Frumpkin. It shouldn’t take too long. You know I'm a fast learner."

"Perfect! Stay _right_ there!" Jester hurried over to the closet and came back with a bright red cravat and a huge smile. "Chin up for me, Frumpkin!" He acquiesced, and she proceeded to tie the cravat around the cat's neck, doing much better after her practice on Caleb. "Aaaaaand, _there!_ One _cute_ kitty cravat!" Her tail waved behind her, pleased.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you do it over, again? I missed part of it." He hadn't _actually_ missed anything, but he wouldn't be a proper cat owner if he didn't annoy his familiar at least once during the day.

"OH! Of course, Caleb!" Jester carefully untied the knot and started over, Frumpkin glaring at his master sullenly.

"Ah. Don't make a face like that, Frumpkin. Oh there! That's the part I missed. Thank you."

"yew're _very_ welcome. _Thank you, Frumpkiiiiiiin!_ " She scritched behind his ears, and the familiar closed his eyes in pleasure, still wearing the poofy, red cravat. "Now. Are yew going tew wear that all day, Cayleb, or keep it for tonight as a surprise?"

His ticking mind told him it was nearly an hour and a half past noon. Whatever happened to lunch? "Jester, did you all go for lunch? Before you came up here?"

"No, but we can ask the others if they want a picnic! They do meals so _weird_ here, with like a _big_ dinner at four and everyone on their own the rest of the time."

"Perhaps we shouldn't? If we are supposed to go to a big dinner, it would be best not to spoil our appetite."

"We could ask! C'mon- _Oh!_ " Jester had grabbed Caleb's wrist and started to lead him someplace but stopped short. "If yew want the jacket tew be a secret, we should hide it before calling anybody here. Servants in books are always so _nosy_ , yew know?"

Caleb chuckled and removed the jacket, making his way back to the closet space to carefully set it back there and exchange it for the waistcoat from the morning. "Okay!" Jester said, looking at the new arrangement and nodding. "Let's calllllllll the servants!" She walked cheerfully out to the main room and pulled a cord by the door.

Caleb started counting out the seconds, and only 15 passed before there was a gentle knock on the door. Jester opened it, and there stood the female drow that had first led Caleb to the baths. "You rang sir? Miss?" She asked them demurely.

"Uh.... _She_ rang, yes." Caleb said, pointing to Jester.

"Yes, what do people _dew_ for food this time of day, and how big is the dinner going to be tonight?"

The attendant nodded in acknowledgment. "Many residents and associates of the Aurorahold conduct business or see to personal affairs throughout the day, and those who request it are provided with light fare as they do so. The next official meal is provided in the grand dining hall, at four in the afternoon. It is composed of several courses, and all palace officials and their guests are permitted to attend. In the late evening, it is also common for residents to request personal refreshments once more."

"So your picnic idea might not be a bad one." Caleb pointed out to Jester. "Should we gather the others? We could go eat in the gardens, I think? Unless you have another place in mind." He looked from Jester to the attendant. "Would it be possible to organize a light meal for seven people?"

"Of course, sir," she replied politely. "Would you like your food packed for travel?"

He looked at Jester. "It depends what our friend here wants. Would you rather stick to the gardens or have us go explore the city, Jester?"

"Oooh, I didn't know they have _gardens_ here! Do yew think they're all like... night flowers and mushrooms and stuff?"

"We have both a floral garden and an arboretum available to guests," the attendant answered politely. "They host a variety of surface plants from across Exandria and are considered to be quite lovely. Though we ask you to avoid sampling or damaging plants without official approval."

"We could have our little gathering in the floral garden. I haven't seen it yet." Caleb doubted that they would allow such a group as the Nein to go near the tree he saw.

"If you wish, I can escort you to the gardens once your food is prepared."

"How does that sound to you?" he said turning to Jester. "It gives us just enough time to gather the others."

"It sounds like, _really_ a _lot_ of fun, Cayleb! I've never had a picnic someplace _pretty_ before; just us eating on the road. Do yew want tew meet here, or in Fjord's room?"

"We can meet here. I don't mind either way, as long as it doesn't take an hour to get ready."

"Okie dokie! I'll let the others know. See yew soon, Cayleb!" Jester ducked out of the suite, the servant stepping quickly out of her way before turning to Caleb again.

"If you would allow me to take my leave, I will place the request for your meal.”

"Ah, yes," he replied, uncomfortable. "Please do as you like."

"Very well, sir," she answered with a bow and then gently shut his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your reactions with us! 😄 I’m especially fond of the characterizations in this chapter and would _love_ to hear what you think! 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	10. A Picnic With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb spends some leisure time with the rest of the Mighty Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we would like to thank TearfulSolace for her beta reading help! 👍

Caleb sat down in one of the entry room chairs and took a deep breath. Things would be fine. Things would be okay. He rubbed at the bite mark through his shirt and just…. He didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't know how to feel about so many things. Hopefully it wouldn't be talked about anymore.

"Mrow..." Frumpkin rubbed against Caleb's shins and looked up at him in support, still wearing the big, red cravat.

Caleb chuckled, picking up Frumpkin and setting him up on his knees. "Ah, let me remove that. You have been a very good sport about this. Thank you." He scratched the cat between the ears and ran his hands through the soft fur. Frumpkin purred and leaned into his wizard's affections, eyes closed in bliss.

"At least, no matter how things go, I will always have you, right? What do you think I should even do?" Frumpkin sat up proudly on Caleb's lap and gave him a confident stare. Caleb sighed. "I don't know if I can do it, Frumpkin."

The cat's ears swiveled back in irritation, and he batted Caleb's chest with a paw. "Mrerrrrrrrrr...." he complained.

"You really think I can?"

Frumpkin head butted his wizard's chest, rubbing against it. Then he leapt casually down to the floor and sauntered off, his tail waving like a proud little flag as he returned to the bedroom.

Moments later, there was a soft knock. "Mind if I come in, Mr. Caleb?" Caduceus’s mellow voice requested.

Caleb looked away from the bedroom, where Frumpkin was probably finding someplace to sleep already. "Please come in."

Caduceus opened the door and stepped in with a lazy smile. "Oh, good. I was hoping to catch you alone for a moment." He closed the door again. "I just wanted to let you know that you can always come talk to me, if you need to. I get that things are _probably_ a bit unstable for you right now."

"Unstable feels a bit like an understatement, Mr. Clay." Caleb shrugged. "But thank you for the offer. I will keep it in mind."

"Alright." The firbolg gave a lopsided grin, completely casual. "My room's right next to yours, but you might have trouble waking me at night. I've decided to sleep with earplugs in during our stay, and they work _very_ well."

Caleb was well aware, in that moment, that saying anything would be awfully incriminating. So he just gave Caduceus a look. Never mind that his face was probably very red. Again. Never mind that his expression was also probably rather incriminating on his own. Gods, he wanted a drink.

"Ah, don't mind me..." Caduceus waved a hand dismissively. "Your business is your own, and I respect your privacy. But I'm available if you need an ear. Except when I'm asleep, of course." He smiled wider at the joke.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Just out of curiosity, Herr Clay, how much do you think you know?"

"Well... I know it's nobody I've met _yet_.... At least, not anyone who's spoken." He shifted his weight to lean on his staff more. "And I gather it's an unusual-" The door burst open, and Caduceus stopped talking abruptly, smiling easily at Beau and giving her a nod. "Hello, Miss Beau."

"Hallo, Beauregard."

"Hey." She lifted her head in acknowledgment, striding in assertively. Clay shut the door gently behind her. "Jester says we're gonna have a picnic in the gardens. You guys been there before?"

"Not that part yet."

"No," Caduceus beamed, "but I'm _really_ looking forward to it!"

"Cool, cool," Beau replied, settling against a wall and crossing her arms.

Caleb smirked. "And are you looking forward to it, Beauregard? It's not your usual sort of place, but I expect it will be enjoyable, at least."

"Well, _yeah!_ Yasha needs something like this to help with... you know." Then she looked at Caleb a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Speaking of which, you okay, man? You're lookin' a little _red_."

"I am fine." Caleb said pointedly. "Herr Clay was just being his perceptive self, as usual."

She looked back and forth between them, and then her eyes widened with realization. " _Ohhhhhhh!_ Yeah, man. You were _real_ loud. I heard you from the _hall!_ "

Well, he had walked into that one, hadn't he? "Surely the walls of a palace are not that thin...." he muttered to himself.

"Did you like... have your door open and shit? 'Cause I didn't hear it until right outside your suite."

Caleb's keen mind shuffled back, and yes: neither of them had closed the bedroom door until Sati turned down the lights for bed! He gaped like a fish out of water for a moment and face-palmed. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. He should probably just tell the two others who didn't know—well, who didn't _seem_ to know—about this as well.

"Good thing Fjord's your _other_ neighbor," Beau continued. " _That_ guy could sleep through the coming of _Uk'otoa!_ " Then she paused. "...No pun intended." Caleb looked pointedly at Beauregard. " _What?!_ " she stood up straighter and put her hands down, her tone defensive.

"No pun? Really?" he couldn't help but chuckle this time.

Her posture relaxed as she caught his amusement, and she smirked as well. "Yeah, well, it _wasn't_ , but you know Jester would've been all _over_ shit like that!"

"I know. Gods, I know," Caleb said, shaking his head.

There was a measured knock at the door, and Caduceus opened it for Fjord. "Mornin'," the half-orc greeted them, walking into the room. "Well, if it _is_ still mornin.' Whad'ya say, Caleb?"

"Hallo Fjord. It is early afternoon, now. One thirty-nine, to be exact. How was your morning? Anything interesting?"

"Ya mean aside from breakfast? That Lucien feller's a real piece uh work.... Kept eyein' _you_ up, too, best Ah could tell. Any idea what his game is?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I 'm honestly not sure what he wants, exactly. Well, I can make a very good, educated guess, but.... I don't know why me and no one else. Perhaps it's Mollymauk's influence on him, but… none of this sits right with me." If nothing else, Caleb knew he might be able to leverage Lucien’s interest to secure some things for his friends. He had done such things in the past, but the mere idea made his anxiety flare up. "He does seem to be a piece of work, as you say."

"Hmm...." Fjord rubbed his chin, thoughtful. "You met with him before, right? Says he remembers a little bit, but not much?" Caleb nodded. "Any idea what he _does_ remember? It was real tough to get a read on 'im during breakfast, except to say he's _not_ Molly! Didn't act like 'im or show any sign uh knowin' us at all."

"Well, he was _nervous_ about all of us, at least?" Caduceus offered. "Even me, though I've never _met_ Molly."

"He remembered my magic, and he remembered Frumpkin. That was about it?" Caleb made a face as something occurred to him. "You don't think he'd want to use my magic to keep all of you and Mollymauk at bay, would he?"

"I don't see how he could," Clay speculated. "That's not exactly your area of magic."

"And why keep _us_ away?" Beau pressed. "Unless it's to keep his past as Molly secret, and shit."

"Nothing like a Fireball to keep anyone at bay." Caleb made a vague motion, pointing at something. "We learned that not that long ago, didn't we?" Then he looked up at Beauregard. "And he _really_ doesn't want anything to do with Mollymauk. The same way Mollymauk didn't want to have anything to do with Lucien."

"Well, tough shit!" Beau challenged. "I'm not leaving that purple bastard behind _again!_ "

"I don't wanna abandon Molly any more than you," Fjord assured her, "but let's make sure we can get 'im _back_ before planning any _abductions_ , alright?"

"Now that is _definitely_ not my area of magic." Caleb sighed. "I don't think I will be enough to help. We don't know a thing about.... He…." Caleb rubbed at his face with his hand. "Remember about the asylum? The woman? I don't know what spell she used, and I don't want to risk anyone, but... perhaps?"

"I'm not sure _what_ exactly is going on, here, or what you're saying about a woman and an asylum...?" Clay stated, Fjord looking puzzled as well. "But if you're referring to healing or restoration magic, there are things I could try."

Caleb looked back at Caduceus. "Something like that, yes."

There was rapid-fire knocking on the door, and Caduceus opened it once again. Jester was there, beaming brightly and holding an oversized picnic basket in front of her. "Hi-eeee! Is everyone ready?"

Yasha loomed quietly behind her, carrying a few blankets in her arms. "...Hallo."

"Heyyyyy, _Yasha!_ " Beau greeted with a grin. "Glad you decided to join us!"

"Oh, yes, well... Jester was very persuasive."

"Where's Nott?" Fjord inquired.

"I'm out here...!" Nott called from behind Jester, who was still blocking the doorway.

Caleb rose up from his seat. "Well, it seems we have everyone, now. Shall we go?"

"Of course!" Jester replied, backing out into the hallway again.

Fjord and Beau followed, and Caduceus nodded to Caleb, still holding the door. "After you!"

Stepping out, Caleb could see the servant from before in the hall as well, looking a bit nervous. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to carry the basket?"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Jester teased. "This is _much_ too heavy for yew."

"My friend here is very strong," Caleb assured the servant. "You don't have to worry about it, but thank you for your help."

She nodded warily and glanced over them all, Caduceus closing the door with a gentle smile. "Alright.... If you would follow me, please?" She gave a small bow and started leading them down the hall.

Nott slipped in next to Caleb anxiously. "Have you been to these gardens before, Caleb?"

He shook his head. "I've been to the arboretum this morning after breakfast but not in the flower gardens."

"I thought you were going to a library?"

"I was hoping to, but I don't have access to it yet, so I was shown this place instead. Hopefully we can sort all this out soon enough."

"I'm worried, Caleb.... My husband's sitting in a _jail_ cell somewhere, and we're going on a _picnic!_ What if they're doing stuff to him _right now?_ "

"I know, I know. I am not forgetting about this. I can't, remember? I just can't do anything about it until later tonight. But I promise I will do something about it before tomorrow."

"What's tonight?" Nott perked up eagerly. "Is the queen meeting with us?" Caleb kept silent, just giving a small smile to Nott. "What, she _is?! When?!_ We should be getting ready!"

"I don't think she will, tonight. But I'll make sure she does tomorrow."

"Oh...." Nott deflated again. "How are you going to do _that?!_ "

"I have a way. Well, at least I _think_ I do."

"A secret way?" she asked suspiciously. "Does it have to do with that _dark hand_ guy you left with?"

Caleb had to chuckle at that. If only it was as easy as asking the Shadowhand for the favor of meeting the Bright Queen. Well, if all else failed….

"Hmm...." Nott narrowed her eyes. "You're being _awfully_ mysterious, Caleb. I _trust_ you, but don't go getting arrested, okay?"

"I won’t. And if anything happens, I have a way to contact you either way, right?" He took the copper wire out of his waistcoat pocket with a smile before tucking it away again. Nott smiled weakly back, relieved.

As the servant led them along, Caleb noticed that they were near the area with the baths. She stopped in front of another pair of silver doors, similar to those for the arboretum. "The floral gardens are through here. Please remember not to sample or damage the plants. When you are ready to return to your rooms, simply notify an attendant, and they will provide you an escort. Enjoy your visit!" She then bowed once more and left back the way they had come.

"Well? Shall we?" Fjord asked and pushed the door open.

Outside was a riot of flowering bushes and plants, underneath the increasingly-familiar night sky. The space was lit again by glowing blue orbs, this time nestled in wire-frame baskets on posts, about three feet off the ground. White gravel paths wound about, and Caleb could see benches and trellised archways here and there along them. The courtyard was huge, perhaps three hundred feet across, with gazebos, ponds, and a large central fountain. Various people were scattered about, walking singly or in pairs or just sitting in apparent meditation. They were surrounded by the soft sounds of falling water and hidden crickets.

"Ooooooooh, it's so _beautiful!_ " Jester exclaimed, darting out ahead. The rest of the group followed more leisurely, taking in the sights.

Caleb stayed a bit more behind the group, watching them and gazing around at the flowers. It felt like both such a long time ago and so little time at all since he’d met them all in Trostenwald. He felt a mix of pride in his friends, who had been through so much with him already, and a small measure of fear that he was getting too attached. He knew they all cared for him, too, in their own ways, but.... He hoped that, whatever happened next, they would end up fine. He was okay with not being that lucky himself, so long as _they_ were.

Jester bounded along, heading towards one of the gazebos. But Yasha lingered behind, crouching down to examine a particularly dainty flower. Beau also dallied about the area, standing close enough to keep tabs on Yasha but far enough ahead to give her some privacy.

"Perhaps you could ask after the person who cares for them." Caleb mentioned as he stepped up beside Yasha and watched the flowers. "Maybe they'll let you have one for your book. They are very lovely."

"To think..." Yasha uttered softly, so quiet and distant that she could have been talking to herself, "All of these beautiful flowers, and they were right here...."

Caleb didn't know how to reply to that. He remembered the flower fields of Blumenthal like it was yesterday. But the idea of home…. That, he had forgotten, somehow. Well- he remembered the _good_ parts, and that was enough. But going back there? Yasha took a deep breath and stood up, glancing at Caleb and Beau. "Let's keep going. Before Jester thinks she needs to shout for us."

Fjord had already caught up to Jester, following her directions for setting out the picnic inside the gazebo. Caduceus seemed to be talking to some flowers on a trellis, and Nott was nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen Nott leave?" Caleb called out to the rest of the group as he stepped into the gazebo. He shouldn't get _too_ worried; she could do her own things all she wanted. But with the oddities of the last few days, it made him uneasy nonetheless.

"She was just here...." Jester replied, looking around.

"I'm here," Nott replied, stepping back into view from around the gazebo. "Just something I wanted to see....!"

Oh. Well, that was a relief. "Anything interesting?"

"No." she replied, disappointed. "What do we have to eat, Jester?"

"Oh! We have _sandwiches_... cheeses... leetle baby sausages, carrots... and these weird _pickled_ things...?"

"I think those are peppers," Caduceus said, joining the others in the gazebo.

"Like... _spicy_ peppers?" Nott asked.

"Only one way ta find out!" Fjord popped one in his mouth and chewed, thoughtfully. "Nope. A bit strange tasting, but they're alright."

"Ah, _dang!_ " Beau replied. "Challenging each other to see how many we can eat would've been _cool!_ "

Caduceus stepped in closer, curious. "Mind if I try one?"

"Of course!" Jester beamed welcomingly. "Come sit down, everyone!"

The group settled in to eat together, chatting about the food they were given and the garden around them. They teased each other now and again, laughing, and Caleb found it truly refreshing to just set his troubles aside and enjoy his friends' company.

"I suppose we didn't need the blankets...." Yasha noted as they gathered things up to leave.

"No, but it was still _really_ thoughtful of you to bring them!" Jester reassured her warmly. "Thank you, Yasha!"

The barbarian blushed a little, embarrassed. "Oh, you know... anything I can do to help."

"Yeah, that was real nice of you!" Beau chimed in. "Would you like help carrying them back?"

Yasha's blush deepened, her gaze fixed solidly on the blankets. " _Oh!_ No... I'll be alright. They're not very heavy, after all?"

" _Yeah_ , I just meant they might be unwieldy...? But it's okay! Nothing you couldn't handle...."

"Thank you, though," Yasha said softly.

" _Sure!_ Of course...." Beau looked out across the gardens, definitely _not_ blushing or feeling awkward too.

"I bet she could carry you and the blankets at the same time, Beauregard," Caleb said with a smirk. Beau stared at Caleb with wide eyes, her mouth agape and her face _very_ clearly red. He couldn't help the small snicker at her expression.

"I am going back, now!" Yasha declared abruptly, stooping to collect the blankets and hiding her face behind her hair. "Goodbye!"

"I'll head back as well," Fjord offered as he stood up. "Pro'bly best for us to stick together here."

"You go on ahead," Clay agreed. "We'll catch up in a bit."

" _Don't forget about dinner!_ " Jester called after them, and Fjord waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"Well, this was sure nice...." Clay smiled easily, relaxing and looking around them. Caleb had a feeling that maybe he should bail, too, and head back to his room before Beauregard decided to throw a punch at him.

"How long are we going to wait here...?" Nott asked, fidgeting.

Clay chuckled, "Oh, just enough to give them some distance, I think?"

"Actually,” Caleb spoke up, “I might follow them now, if it's all the same to you."

"Can I come, too?" Nott asked him.

"Don't yew want tew go see the fountain, Nott?" Jester pouted. "The water won't be able tew _touch_ yew."

"I think I'll pass," the goblin replied, unamused.

"Hey, this _basket_ needs to get back to the kitchen area, _right_?" Beau jumped up and grabbed it, still fighting down her blush. "I'll do that, and then- get an escort back! Yeah."

"Aren't we using the buddy system...?" Nott asked warily.

" _Nah!_ I've got this!" Beau grinned confidently. " _Caleb_ went off on his own, before. And _he's_ okay, right?" She locked eyes with him meaningfully. "Unless we all want to be _accompanied everywhere_ we go!"

"Ja, the attendants are there for that,” he replied quickly. “If anything, Nott, you can go back with Jester. Beauregard will be fine."

"...Alright," Nott conceded. "Just _be careful!_ "

"OH!" Jester exclaimed, "Maybe yew should get your beard trimmed, Cayleb! So yew look your best tonight!"

Nott looked puzzled. "For the dinner?"

Now it was Caleb's turn to beet red and make a face at Jester.

" _Sure!_ " Jester agreed innocently. "The baths are right nearby, and I think they do other grooming, tew!"

Beau looked towards Jester with knowing suspicion, Nott looked at Caleb with curiosity, and Caduceus simply looked at ease.

"Ja, for dinner.... I actually could use that; it’s been a while," Caleb said, rubbing the side of his jaw.

Nott gave him a slow, trusting nod. "I suppose we'll see you at dinner, then.... Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

" _Cool_ , alright. Let's go!" Beau crowded Caleb, ushering him along the best she could with the basket in hand. Once they were far enough down the path, she whispered, " _Dude!_ What's this about 'tonight'? You hooking up with that guy again?"

Caleb sighed. "I wish. Lucien wanted to see me. I mean, you saw what happened this morning, right? I have absolutely no intention of letting things go too far, but I do want to have a talk with him. If I can get us a few things to make our life easier here, that will be the easiest way to do so."

"Fuck, man...." she uttered solemnly. "You alright doing that? I mean... with you and _Molly_...."

"No, not really. But he seemed to only have interest in _me_ , which is basically my way in. Besides, I have ways to contact you, and I'm not _entirely_ defenseless! If anything goes wrong...."

"Yeah, just... take care of yourself, right? Both eyes open."

"Right. Both eyes open." He nodded.

"Cool...." Beau walked alongside him in silence after that, their feet crunching on the pathway. Soon, they reached the silver doors and left the garden. "Hey, uh... do ya know which way the kitchens are?" she asked, looking about for a servant.

Caleb's mind drew a winding map back towards their rooms, then the path he had traveled to the arboretum. There was probably a more direct route, but he hadn't walked it. "I don't think I've been to the kitchens yet. I would know the way back to our room, from here, but not that. Sorry."

Beau sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'll just go find someone. Thanks, bro." She split off from him and started down a different hallway on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are a bit short, so I’ve decided to release them together! 😁 Please still leave a comment, though! Even just a simple “<3” helps us feel encouraged. 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	11. A Hot Towel Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb visits Sati for a shave and gets some fond advice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks for TearfulSolace’s help as our beta reader! 🤗💕

Caleb continued on his way through the Lucid Bastion until he reached the doors to the baths. He stood there for a moment before pushing it open and stepping in. "Hallo?"

"Why _hello_ , dearie!" Mazrie greeted him, hopping down from her seat. "How can we help you?"

"I need someone to give me a shave? I would do it myself, but we haven't been able to go in town to get the necessities."

"We can do that, certainly! Any further specifications you have?"

"Has Sati been around today?"

Her smile turned knowing. "Yes, he's here. Would you like me to book you with him?"

"Yes, please."

She nodded smugly. "Just a moment please!" She went to the bell cords and pulled a different one, just once, and returned to her desk.

A short time later, the beaded curtain parted, and Sati stepped out in his standard bathhouse attire. Seeing Caleb, his professional smile brightened into a thrilled grin. "Hello, Sir! How can we help you today?"

"Just a shave? I think we have little time before dinner, right?" Caleb smiled. It was much softer than Sati's own grin, but it didn't mean any less. The drow was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ah- Yes, we do! I'll take room two, Mazrie?" The goblin nodded and waved for them to go on, and Sati smiled warmly again at Caleb. "This way, please." He led him a short way down the hall and through the second door on the left. The room they entered was small, with a metallic chair of elaborate construction set in front of a mirror. Several grooming tools lay on the counter, beside a basin and pitcher, and towels and other fabrics hung from pegs along the wall. In the corner, another small fountain bubbled soothingly.

"How are you today?" Caleb asked as he sat down in the chair.

"My day was started _wonderfully_ and is now again going _very_ well!" Sati replied, retrieving a drape from the wall and wrapping it loosely around Caleb's neck.

"Did something happen between then and now?" Caleb asked with concern.

"Oh! Nothing in particular, no. It is simply work being work." The drow looked him up and down with a pleased smile. "I also see you have made use of your closet! Is everything there of your liking?"

"It's a bit much, considering what I usually wear, but it fits quite nicely, thank you. You had a hand in it, didn't you?"

Sati smiled quietly to himself as he worked up some shaving lather, caught somewhere between shy and proud. "I did some requesting, yes. The colors there at the beginning were not as good for you." He turned to Caleb again. "You are wanting a shave and not simply a trim, yes? Which places would you like to be shaved?"

"Hmmm.... Honestly, I'm not sure if I should go for a full shave? It makes me look much younger than I am, and well... I'm not sure that's the impression I want to give, right now." Caleb fiddled with the edge of his waistcoat, not that Sati would notice under the drape. "Oh, just the beard for now?"

The drow smirked. "Am I understanding that you wish me to shave your beard away entirely and leave you a mustache? Or do you mean something else?"

"Oh no. No no no no no." Caleb made a face at the idea, becoming flustered. "I guess just a trim, then? What do you think would look good?"

"Hmm...." Sati caressed along Caleb's jaw. "I say the beard is very good for you, but it may do well to neaten the edges and bring it more under your command. Is that an idea you like?"

Caleb leaned into the touch and nodded. "Yes."

Sati smiled warmly and leaned in, giving Caleb's forehead a soft kiss. "Then I shall care for you, my sweet."

Caleb wanted to melt into the kiss. He wanted to talk about the night before. He wanted to stay focused on his task and perhaps talk about what laid ahead. Instead, he stayed silent for the moment, enjoying the small comfort.

Sati gazed at Caleb fondly as he pulled a lever on the side of the chair and gradually tipped the seat back into a reclining position. He then stepped to the wall and selected a thin towel from one of the pegs, dipping it through the basin's faintly steaming water before wringing it out well. "Here you are, love," he said, gently wrapping the warm towel over Caleb's neck and face. "Is the temperature good?"

Caleb closed his eyes, letting himself relax. "Yes, it's good."

"I am pleased," Sati replied, stroking some hair back from Caleb's brow. "Have you had a shave such as this before?"

Caleb started to shake his head then thought better of it. "No, never. I never really had time for small luxuries like this."

"Then I hope you will find it enjoyable!" Caleb could hear the smile in the drow's voice. "We will keep this towel on a short time, to soften the hair and allow a smoother shave. It is also a good time for relaxing." Sati continued to pet Caleb's hair soothingly, his other hand a reassuring warmth over the hidden bite on the wizard's shoulder.

Caleb closed his eyes and made a small noise of agreement. "Some people may have noticed about last night." he said with a small chuckle.

"Is it causing troubles for you?" Sati asked sadly. "You said it has been a long time, but I failed to ask if you are committed otherwise..."

"No. To be honest, it is more embarrassing than anything else," Caleb said with a softer smile. "I haven't been committed to anyone in a long while, either. How about you? I didn't really ask either."

The drow chuckled. "It would be impressive if I was! Given the work I do.... There are clients who favor me, and I have friends in the staff, but my heart has not been anyone's for a very long time."

"I guess it's understandable. As you said, given the work you do.... I hope those who favor you treat you well, though."

"They give me no reason to complain." Sati leaned in closer, his tone bright and playful. "But they are not ones to ask me of my _day_ , as you have! Truly, I am blessed to have the Luxon guide you here!"

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so!" Sati replied with confidence and pride. "I only know rumors, but they _all_ agree that you people are heroes for bringing this city's lost Beacon back to us. This is true, yes?"

"It is. Well... we might have stolen it on a whim and ended up here on another whim as well, because we had no idea what it was. But yes, it is true."

"And if you had come to this place on a whim _without_ the Luxon's blessing, you would still be seen an enemy to my people, yes? And _not_ guest of the Lucid Bastion?" He _definitely_ sounded smug.

"Most likely. Unless…. Perhaps unless Lucien somehow ran into us and still took an interest. That...." Caleb shrugged.

"Oh! Because you knew Lucien before he was him again, yes? I suppose you could come here in his entourage, but your rank would not be enough to see me without coin."

"That makes sense." Caleb sighed "How is he with you? I…. He clearly showed interest in me this morning, and I don't know.... I don't know if I should follow this up. I want to talk with him, but it doesn't feel like he'd be one to just have a chat like that."

Sati's hand stilled a few moments before he continued, a bit sad. "...That should not surprise me. I am not the only one who can see you, and he knew you before, as well!" The drow sighed heavily. "There is much I cannot say. Speaking of my client's activities with me would quickly find me without business. But you need not fear for your _safety_ or anything so concerning! Just remember as I said before: he is specific and does not like disagreement. But that does not make him bad." There was a short pause. " _Ohhhhhh_ , I should not have confirmed him a _client!_ " Sati moaned. " _Please_ do not confirm that for others? It was a mistake of mine, but I cannot catch words in my mouth again."

"The person I knew before was definitely not the person he is now, but yes. I did know him, in a way." He wasn't sure what to say to make this better, at the moment. "That's all I wanted to hear, really. No need to go in the details. I will not say a word about it, I promise."

"Thank you. He would lose trust in me if he knew I said. Now.... I think the towel has had its time."

Sati lifted the towel from Caleb's face and gave him a soft smile. "Next is the lather, followed by shaving. Please continue to rest at ease." He stepped over to the counter and set the towel down on it, picking up the bowl of rich lather instead and whisking through it with his brush. "Chin up, please?"

Caleb tilted his head up to give Sati space to work. He was toying again with the hem of his waistcoat. Sati swirled the brush through the hairs on Caleb's neck, humming lightly to himself as he ruffled and lifted them. He continued from one ear clear around to the other, then swirled the brush along Caleb's cheeks as well. Caleb couldn't help the small laugh he let out as the brush tickled along his jaw.

The drow smirked fondly and set the brush down, swapping it for a straight razor. Pressing his fingertips against Caleb's cheek, he gently lifted the skin, drawing it taught, and moved the razor downward over it in little dashes. He worked his way steadily, repositioning his hand as needed and carving an edge into the cream that traveled straight from in front of Caleb's ear to nearly the corner of his mouth.

Caleb stayed as still as possible. It was always a bit of a stressful thing to let someone get that close to his face with something sharp. Despite that, the care Sati was taking in him felt nice.

"I know there is little hair above your beard," Sati commented as he switched to the other side, "so it may not seem like a thing worth doing. But making a line straight gives a look of authority, and the angle helps the jaw look strong." Sati wiped the blade clean and moved on to Caleb's neck, starting at the corner of his jaw. "Cleaning hair from the neck makes-" The drow paused with an amused smirk. "You do not need to hold your breath, αγάπη μου."

Caleb took a breath. "Ah. Nervous habit, sorry."

The drow chuckled and continued a bit more slowly, following the nook between Caleb's neck and head. "Cleaning here gives a line for where your head starts. It looks more like you are controlling things, and less like your chin and neck are one thing." He winked teasingly. "But do not shave close up to the jaw _bone_ , or you will look to have two chins! Right here, at the joining of neck and not-neck, is the place that looks best."

Caleb made a small noise of agreement, trying to show he was listening while staying as still as possible.

"There!" Sati smiled and leaned back, wiping the razor clean again and closing it. "We will wash the extra lather away, before your trim."

Caleb made a small humming noise. "I do wonder, Sati. Is authority and control something you like?" Gods, why... Where had that even _come_ from? Caleb's face turned red as soon as the words were out.

Sati grinned mischievously. "There are _many_ things I like! But mostly, I think this authority would be good to show to those who would overwhelm you."

"It's one thing to show something," Caleb remarked with resignation. "It's another to back it up with confidence."

"Aî! _Why_ do you not see how good and strong you are?!" Sati dunked the towel again and wrung it out, then brought it over to Caleb. "I have told you: I have seen _many_ here, who think themselves big. Important." He wiped gently at the residual shaving cream, clearing it away. "But _you_ are the one to impress me.... You are the one I wish to see."

"I know that you told me; I remember. Sometimes.... Sometimes it's just hard to see myself and think that way. I…. It's a long story, perhaps better for another time, but… I'm not proud of a great deal of things I had to do."

Sati stroked a hand down the side of Caleb's face and held it tenderly. "The past is a teacher for how to do better.... Some teachings are hard, or vicious. But if we let them wrap to us and bind us to the ground? That is making us _worse_.... And we are disrespecting everything that was paid." His eyes pierced into Caleb's with a steady resolve, and the human had to wonder just how _old_ Sati was.... "If the price you paid was too much? Learn, and work _that much_ harder to see it is _not_ paid again."

Caleb had to close his eyes. He leaned hard into Sati's touch, but he couldn't bear the intensity of the drow's stare. "It feels more like I don't deserve this because I haven't paid enough."

"Payment is not the same as work. _Feeling_ a loss more does not give it meaning; you must _act!_ If a stray shot kills a mother songbird, would it make things better to sit and wail? No! You must stand. Work day and night to care for her young. And one day, they might fly! So it is with all things. Whatever wrongs are in your past, they will not be made better until you _make_ them better! It will be a hard thing to do, so make yourself strong and _begin!_ "

Caleb was rubbing at his arm under the drape. His heart felt like it was in his throat; he was scared and didn't even know where to begin. Yet, he still nodded at Sati.

The drow smiled kindly. "That is a start. Now! Let us have you sit up again, and I will trim your beard." He reached down and returned the lever to its position, guiding the seat back up with a hand as well. Caleb couldn't understand why he was getting so much support when he had failed those he cared about so terribly. It was overwhelming. Even Sati, who he had met _literally_ the day before, thought he could do this. He couldn't wrap his mind around the reason why. He liked to think himself an intelligent man, but this? He looked at Sati, his kind smile, and his kind hands.

The drow smiled warmly back and lifted a small comb, drawing it neatly through Caleb's beard. "I am very much pleased I can do this for you! Thank you for coming here and requesting me."

"You're welcome. Honestly, I'd rather it be you than a new person each time. I would understand if you were busy, but... it’s nice to have this little thing." Some semblance of stability when everything was moving and changing around him.

Sati smirked, combing Caleb's beard the opposite way now and making it fluff out. "I do not wish to sound _jealous_ , because that is not for one as me. But I am pleased to have received all of these opportunities to touch you and be close to you like this! They give me happiness, and I would be saddened to miss one." He switched the comb to his off hand and picked up a pair of fine scissors, measuring throughout Caleb's beard with the comb and snipping it to an even length.

Caleb didn't speak again for a while, letting Sati do his work. "You know we might not stay here for very long, right?"

"That is why I must treasure the time I have with you," the drow replied easily. "People come together and apart without end. Partings bring pain, but that is very much better than hiding alone and never knowing joy."

This all felt overtly sentimental, but... "Are there any stories about people meeting each other again across lifetimes? I looked into the beacon, once, and there was this web of thread, much more tangled up together than others." He chuckled, shaking his head. It was a foolish thought and way too sentimental for his own good.

Sati paused and lifted the scissors away when Caleb moved. "Those who are consecuted meet again, yes. They are each of a Den and become as family, knowing each other, life after life, without end."

"I wish I had that chance."

"You wish to join a Den and be consecuted?" Sati continued with the trim.

"I don't think that would even be allowed. Actually, I don't think it would even change the things I want to change. I wish I could see them again, in this lifetime, or perhaps in another. But... unless I can go back down this thread until I find the ends of the ones that broke and just completely change things. But then, none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't even know about all this."

The drow glanced at Caleb, puzzled, before combing his beard back down again. "You are speaking of magic, yes? This is not a thing I know. Please hold still a moment-" Sati carefully started to trim Caleb's mustache. "Your strength will come from having a goal—something you can put work into. It will be large and not something a person can do at once, or it would be done already. Then you must find ways that you think will do best for walking to your goal. _Something_ has driven you to be here. It has given you time at the Lucid Bastion and the Bright Queen's ear. That is no small thing! Think on the things you wish to happen and what may help you. When you have good reason for doing a thing, you will not be easily swayed. And _that_ will give you strength to contend with any here." He leaned back, examining his work, and smiled. "This is going _very_ well! Just a moment, and we will be done."

Caleb didn't know what to say to that. It felt like all his goals and wishes were drifting away from him. He felt adrift, and it was a scary thing. He had always been so sure of his goal…. Again, so sure until he wasn't.

Sati took the comb to Caleb's sideburns, trimming one at an angle to match his beard, then carefully checking the other and doing the same. "Aaaaand, there!" He stepped back with a big smile and collected a soft brush, using it to gently clear the stray trimmings away from Caleb's face and neck. "Now to condition, and we will be finished!"

"Thank you."

The drow beamed. "See? You are a _sweet_ one!" He set the brush down and removed a white jar from a shelf below the counter. He opened it and ran just his fingertips through the cream inside, spreading that onto his palms before smoothing both hands down the human's beard. "This will help your beard keep being soft and luminous, while helping it stay where we put it." He applied it to Caleb's mustache as well, then just a little onto the wizard's eyebrows. Sati then stepped back, picked up the damp towel, and used it to wipe his hands clean, surveying Caleb with a wolfish grin. "And there you are, my beautiful sir! _Very_ in command.…"

Caleb stood up, handing the drape to Sati. He brushed a hand over his shoulders and just caught sight of his reflection in the corner of his eye. He looked to the mirror, straightened up his posture some, and pulled at the waistcoat. He preened a little, but his attempt at a smile just wouldn't stay. He gave a small sigh. This was all still so weird. His reflection felt too much like a picture of a Bren who hadn't broken, and not himself. Not Caleb. Still, he smiled at Sati for all the effort the drow had put into this.

Sati's smile back at him was fond, if a bit sad, and he settled both hands on Caleb's shoulders in reassurance. The bite there flared with dull pain at the contact. "I know you will do very well at dinner, and I _wish_ that I could see the faces of everyone when their chins hit the floor!" He moved the hand _not_ touching the bite up to cup the back of Caleb's neck. "Keep the things you wish to do and not do in your heart, and hold them strong! And know that I will be thinking my support for you, αγάπη μου."

Caleb leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sati's shoulder, just wanting to hide from the world a moment more. "Thank you. I'll do my best." He looked up again and stood up straight. "I should get back. I think dinner will be starting soon. And, if anything, I'll get a message from Nott about the others wanting to meet before we head out there."

Sati nodded and stepped back, releasing Caleb with a tight smile. "We do not wish you late. I have not been requested tonight, that I know. So if you wish me to come to you, send a message to Mazrie and ask for me."

"I'll be sure to keep this in mind." Caleb gave Sati one last smile before making his way out of the baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Sati. 💕 He’s such a joy to write.
> 
> Please share your thoughts with us! Hearing from you brightens our day. 🤗
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	12. Dinner Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The M9 attend a state dinner, and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks and thanks again to TearfulSolace for her beta reading! 💕

He continued on towards his room, passing by the hall that led to Lucien's quarters. Upon reaching the guest wing, he heard Jester's voice coming from Beau's room.

Then the door opened, and the two of them stepped out, Beau tugging on the silver jacket she was wearing over a dark blue blouse and black pants and boots. "It feels so _restrictive!_ " she complained.

Jester wore the same dress as before, but with a shimmering silver shawl draped behind her back and over her elbows. "It's _okay_ , Beau! yew're not going tew be _punching_ people at _dinner!_ "

"I _might_ be..." the monk grumbled.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if she did." Caleb interjected, an amused smirk on his face. He stood there, watching his friends and wondering just how out of their element they felt right now. They both looked amazing, not that he would say that out loud. Beauregard's punches were something to fear, after all.

Beau looked him over with a knowing expression, then lifted her chin in acknowledgment. "'Sup, man?"

"Not much since the last time we saw each other Beauregard."

"Ohhhhh, _Cayleb!_ " Jester gushed. "yew look so _good_ with your beard like that! Ve~ry fancy!" She winked. Caleb tugged self-consciously at the waistcoat, and Jester rushed forward. "Don't _pull_ on it, Cayleb!" She shooed his hands away and readjusted the waistcoat on him herself. "Yew want it tew hang like _this_."

The door to Fjord's room opened as well, and Caduceus leaned his head out with a soft smile. "You can come in, if you'd like. We're all ready to go, in here."

Caleb didn't know what to do with his hands for a moment as Jester fussed over him. He ended up holding them behind his back. "Ah... if we're all ready, I'd rather we go right away, if it's all the same to you."

Caduceus nodded. "Sure. I'll tell them." He ducked back inside and spoke, a bit too low for Caleb to make out the words from the hall.

A few moments later, Nott came out, dressed as before, followed by Yasha, Fjord, and Caduceus closing door. Yasha was wearing a long, silver evening gown, with a shawl like Jester's but in midnight blue. She also had dark blue eyeshadow, swooping back like wings. Beau saw her and locked up, motionless, as she stared. Yasha ducked her head, fidgeting with the shawl. "Is it too much...?"

" _NAH!_ Nah.... It's not too much!" Beau answered, snapping out of it but still _terribly_ flustered. "I just... never pictured you wearing a _dress_ before!"

"Oh...." The barbarian replied thoughtfully, her eyes still averted towards the floor. "It is not good to wear for _combat_ , I know.... But if we get into trouble, I will just _rip_ the skirt and be able to move as usual." Now Beau had _truly_ stopped working.

Caleb chuckled at that and shook his head. He didn't have much to say in the matter. To be honest, it was good to know that they would take care of things if a fight broke out. His waistcoat didn't offer much space for spell components. And though he still had some tricks up his sleeve, he hoped nothing would make that necessary tonight.

"Well, _let's_ all just try t' get _along_ with the people here and hope it doesn't come t' that," Fjord suggested, placing a reassuring hand behind Yasha's shoulder and starting to guide them all down the hall.

"Where are _you_ leading us?" Nott asked. "Don't we need that Anwar guy?"

"Ah didn' _forget_ the way t' the _dinin_ ' hall, Nott."

Jester scrunched up her brow. "But there are _supposed_ to be a lot more _people_ at dinner. Like, _every_ palace official and their guests? There's no _way_ they could fit in that room!"

Fjord paused. "Then Ah _suppose_ we'll just have t' _ask!_ "

Caduceus smirked. "Or we can simply follow everyone else.... If _that_ many people are going, it should be easy- Oh! Hi," he grinned, looking ahead to Anwar, who had just entered the hallway.

"I see you are all ready?" The drow asked, his tone a bit clipped. "That is good. I am charged with announcing your arrival, and there is a timing to such formalities."

"I'm sorry. Most of us are not used to these formal occasions. It is an unfamiliar experience." Caleb wanted to pull at the hem of the waistcoat again but glanced at Jester. He instead crossed his arms over his chest.

Anwar nodded. "Of course. If you would follow me, please."

Caleb stepped in behind him, leading the group as they walked. The drow led them through the palace, far past where they had eaten for breakfast, and Caleb realized he knew this section of the Bastion from his visit to the arboretum. The halls were just as busy as before. But instead of servants going about their chores, most of the people were dressed in fine clothes and chatting with each other. Heads turned as the Mighty Nein passed by, and whispered discussions popped up in their wake. Anwar nodded to a pair of guards, who bowed their heads and opened the doors between them. He stepped inside, the group following after, and Caleb saw it was simply a waiting room, with doors on the opposite side as well. "Please wait here, a moment," their guide instructed. "I will retrieve you shortly." Then he nodded to them as well and proceeded through the other doors, closing them softly behind himself.

"Looks like we're the 'talk of the town,' now...." Jester intoned weightily.

Fjord ruffled a hand through his hair, trying to hide his nervousness. "Not surprisin', given our arrival here, where we come from, and Caleb's display with the dodeca!"

"People are always curious about new things," Caduceus replied smoothly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Caleb stood by the door they entered through, looking over at the Nein. He took steady breaths, counting the seconds between inhales and exhales. He knew that being the talk of the place would draw attention of more than the court of the Lucid Bastion. He knew that it would likely put them in danger. He hoped he could learn enough to protect them…. "We still should be careful. Walls have ears."

" _Do_ they...?" Caduceus gazed about the room curiously.

"Do they have _eyes_ too?" Beau asked with irritation, flipping off the whole room on principle.

"Well, not literally, but we never know who might be disguised or want to do us harm."

"That's right!" Nott insisted. "We need-"

The door ahead of them opened, and Nott snapped her mouth shut as Anwar poked his head in. "Come, now," he said and withdrew again, leaving the door ajar.

"Just be careful." Caleb took a deep breath and made a beeline to the door, crossing the room with a few purposeful strides. He didn't look back at his friends. Because if he did, he knew he'd just stop in his tracks and not want to leave this room.

To call the dining hall Caleb entered 'grand' would be an understatement. The high, vaulted ceiling shimmered with iridescent crystal, and there were rows of long tables, draped with white cloths and oriented lengthwise with the room. The tables to his left were all empty, and the row to his right was nearly full except for a conspicuous run of seven empty seats at its central table. And even farther to the right, a single, long table stood crosswise upon a high dais. And seated there was the queen herself, flanked by the individuals that Caleb recognized from her court. Anwar stood off to the side of the door and called out, "Presenting! The Mighty Nine, Heroes of the Dynasty and personal guests of Her Radiance, Empress Leylas Kryn Umavi!"

Caleb scanned the attendees. And there, at the center table and across from the empty seats, was Lord Lucien Kryn, staring at him with a subtle little smirk. Caleb didn't like the smug expression on Lucien's face. He didn't like that they would be sitting much closer together this time. He didn't like that he was being put on the spot, with the Queen and her whole court there. He bowed to the Queen before walking to the empty seats at the central table. Each was labeled with a place card, and he quickly noticed that one of them was different and meant for him. Six little place cards saying, "The Mighty Nine," and one saying, "Sir Caleb Widogast of The Mighty Nine". That seventh one was, of course, right in front of Lucien. Everything to single him out, right in front of the others. Everything to lay a claim before anyone else could do the same. He should have asked Caduceus to cast Calm Emotions on him before they left. But for now, he sat stiffly, nodding at the man in front of him in acknowledgement and trying to keep his anxiety down at the whole situation.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome!" Minister Chirag Thelyss greeted the group from his seat on Lucien's left. Some of the Nein were casting curious glances Caleb's way as they chose their own spots. Fjord chose the seat on Caleb's right, and Nott settled in on Caleb's left again. The old gnoll grinned at her in particular. "Especially you, Dame Knot! I trust your day has gone well?"

"Er- Yes! This place is... really great? And the endless night is _not_ confusing _at all_."

The gnoll guffawed merrily, but Caleb couldn't help feeling distracted by the other Kryn still looking at him. Especially Lucien's constant smug stare.

"And what of _you_ , Sir Widogast?" the tiefling purred. "Have you enjoyed your day?"

"I did. Thank you very much, Your Highness." Caleb's tone was polite, if short. All social niceties and nothing else. His eyes were focused on a point on the table between him and Lucien. He knew that his discomfort must be obvious to the rest of the Nein—especially to Nott, sitting right beside him.

"Yeah," Fjord volunteered, "We all went to the- uh- the _floral_ garden during lunch. Had ourselves a picnic in one uh the gazebos. It was really quite somethin'!"

"The flowers there were _so_ beautiful, and the air smelled _really_ lovely," Jester added. "I'm surprised _more_ people weren't there!"

"It is true; the gardens were quite a lovely sight." Caleb said, turning just so he could look at Fjord and Jester. He would rather give his attention to them, than to Lucien.

"Not _all_ of us can be so _idle_ ," the orc to Lucien's right commented. He was less burly than some other orcs they'd seen, but his posture spoke of military experience.

"I understand that we are guests here, and that there is a war going on out there. Whether you want us to be put to the task and help you further is only a matter of trust. We cannot do anything if we are kept in gilded cages." Caleb focused on the Orc as he spoke, gauging his reaction.

"You wish to help us avenge our fallen and strike against the Empire?" The orc's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Well, that _depends!_ " Beau challenged. "Are we talkin' _innocents_ , or do you want to go after the people _truly_ at fault, here? The ones who've been _controlling_ things and making everything shit?"

The orc slowly turned to glare at her. "If you are from the Empire, you will know: even the most 'innocent' citizen has been indoctrinated against us. No matter _how_ many times we strike off that hydra's head, it will spawn more. We must _crush_ the Empire and make them lose all will to fight!"

"Spilling more blood just makes the strife go deeper," Caleb intoned. "People can be taught to be better, if those in power are willing to show them the way. Right now, however, the people in power are rotten. Those are the ones you want. I once believed in the Empire so much that it nearly destroyed me. I believed their lies for so long. But here I am. Here _we_ are. I do understand the desire to burn everything to the ground, but there are good people in the Empire, just as there are good people here. And if those good people are not allowed to survive and make things better for everyone, then we are no better off than where we started."

" _They_ might not be better off, but we _will_ be! Why should we give _any_ regard to the Empire's civilians after the atrocities they have put upon ours?"

"Come now, General," Lucien smiled. "I understand your fervor, but we are at a _dinner_ , not a war council. Let us show these fine heroes our hospitality! Show them we are _more_ than they have been 'indoctrinated' to believe."

The general eyed Lucien for a moment and then let out a sigh, collecting himself. "You are correct, Lord Kryn. This is not the place for such talk." He looked to Beau again and nodded. "My apologies for the unpleasantness."

Beau nodded stiffly in reply. "Of course."

Caleb glanced at Lucien for a moment, before looking down at his hands. "Thank you, Your Highness." He looked at Beauregard then at the orc, nodding to each of them as well.

He could practically hear the tiefling's grin. "Oh, there's nothing to _thank_ me for, good sir! You and your friends are Dynasty heroes, after all! We wish to see you _well_ looked after."

Caleb wished the dinner would start, already. Not that he was hungry at all—his anxiety tasted too much like bile on his tongue. But he had no way out. "Your hospitality is appreciated."

He felt something brush his knee for a moment. Then a voice called out, "Guests and associates of the consecuted!" And the large doors at the end of the dining hall opened, admitting a slow stream of all the finely dressed people the Mighty Nein had passed outside.

Caleb was distracted by the announcement, looking at the people coming in. He felt too vulnerable, in the middle of things like this. Then there was the oh-so-amused expression on Lucien's face. Gods, he wanted to wipe that smug expression away. It only drove home how Lucien was so unlike Mollymauk.

A stately hubbub filled the room as the newer attendees found their seats, greeting each other and making small talk. The Minister of Trade leaned in. "Ah, good! Not much longer, now, before the food arrives! Our meeting on tariffs ran longer than expected, and I'm _famished!_ "

Caleb took a breath and started to count the seconds at the Minister's statement. He knew these things could be long; he had been to stately diners before, as Ikithon's protégé. But it was better to count the time passing by than to keep his eyes on Lucien. It was more calming, somehow.

The gnoll continued chatting about the mundane aspects of his meeting, never mentioning what was discussed. Lucien appeared to be listening to the minister, with a little self-satisfied smile, and Caleb felt the touch brush along his knee again. His chair scraped loudly against the floor as he tried to put himself out of the tiefling's range. His hands were flat on the table and tense as he glared again at Lucien.

There were a few beats of quiet as everyone else nearby stared at Caleb. The Kryn looked confused and surprised, and the Mighty Nein were instantly on alert. "Caleb...?" Nott asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Fjord followed Caleb's glare and glanced between him and Lucien, who bore an expression of false innocence. "Ah expect it's just a misunderstandin', Nott. It should be alrigh', as long as we're _respectful_ of each other's boundaries."

The Minister of Trade scrutinized Caleb a moment, then glanced at Lucien suspiciously. "Yes.... My _apologies_ if I said something to offend. I do _so_ get carried away, sometimes."

Caleb forced himself to calm down. "I- I apologize. Must have been just a bug. I was just- I was startled. Everything is good." He didn't move his chair back, however. He looked at Nott, giving her a shaky smile. Nott smiled uncertainly as well and gave his thigh a reassuring pat.

Fjord glanced at the other Kryn and cleared his throat. "Yeah, those darn bugs- _I_ was wonderin'. We hear a _lot_ about the 'terrible beasts of Xhorhas,' but no one seems to know what they're _like_. Ah mean," he chuckled, "we've sure seen some _intrestin_ ' creatures here, but Ah'd _love_ tuh hear about the ones that impress _you!_ "

The general smirked and began a tale about some truly _horrific_ monsters with giant hooks instead of arms. And Caleb noticed a troop of servants walking out onto the dais, serving beverages and placing soup bowls in front of the queen and her court. Lucien's eyes met Caleb's, and the tiefling immediately glanced away, almost... _petulant._ Caleb moved his chair back closer to the table, finally looking somewhat more relaxed. The petulant look on Lucien's face was almost satisfying in a way.

Servants arrived at their table next, pouring water into goblets and giving each attendee a small bowl of chilled soup with fish and cooked greens in a dark brown broth. Nott gave hers a little taste before setting her spoon down again, but Fjord tucked into his without pause, asking the general to elaborate on his story. Caleb was idly listening to Fjord and the general as he paid attention to what he was eating, trying not to look up at Lucien. The tiefling hadn't done anything else yet and was still looking petulant, but Caleb had a feeling he would try something again at the most inconvenient time.

"And what of the beasts in _your_ land?" the Minister of Trade asked. "Surely a team as adept as _yours_ has some stories to share!"

"Oh, we’ve fought a _lot_ of creatures!" Jester exclaimed. "Big, _terrible_ ones!"

She proceeded to describe their battle with the hydra, Nott chiming in to add detail as well. "And there was this _huge_ spider that kept turning _invisible_ on us!" Lucien's brow suddenly furrowed at that, but he stayed quiet, thinking.

"We dealt with a dragon once, too." Caleb mentioned, giving Nott an awkward, one-arm hug at the memory and looking at Jester with a grateful smile.

"A _dragon?_ " the general asked, skeptical. "Really? What kind?"

"It was a big _blue_ one that spit _lightning at us_... and I turned it into a _weasel_.... But then that fire creature hit it and turned it back right away, which _really sucked!_ " The general looked confused now as well.

"We tried to Polymorph it to something less lethal," Caleb clarified. "We were not quite as strong as we are now, though. And we had a fire elemental helping us. It was quite a harrowing experience."

"We nearly _died!_ " Nott insisted. "It was like fighting that _manticore_ , but much worse!"

"Nott killed its baby," Jester said, as if that made anything clearer.

"The _dragon's_ baby?" the minister asked.

"No, the manticore's," Lucien replied dismissively, his attention still elsewhere.

Caleb looked up at Lucien, a small smile on his face. "You remember."

Lucien looked up sharply at Caleb's comment. Then, noticing he was the center of attention, he waved a hand casually. "Oh! Yes. They told me about this earlier. But don't let _me_ steal the spotlight! Please. Continue." Nott hesitantly picked up her story again. And once the attention had shifted, Lucien discreetly gave Caleb a wary look before appearing to focus on Nott as well. Caleb looked away, the smile staying on his lips but not directed toward Nott as she told stories of their adventures.

The servants came through again, clearing away the cold soup in favor of a hot one with peas, barley, and some kind of finely cut leaf in a translucent vegetable broth. Nott seemed to like this one much better. Caleb thanked the servant as the bowls were changed, and looked up at Lucien again, his expression now more serious. "Who told you that story? Surely you had some time to talk to the rest of us at some point today, but color me curious about this."

Lucien's eyes snapped to Caleb, piercingly, and then flicked quickly over the rest of the group. " _OH!_ " Caduceus leaned forward with an easy smile. "I'm afraid that was me. I hope you don't _mind,_ Mr. Caleb." Lucien froze.

Fjord looked puzzled and opened his mouth. But then he jerked as if someone had pinched him, and Jester leaned forward instead. " _Thank_ yew, Caduceus! That was _very_ kind of yew! I'm sure _nobody_ here minds that at all." She looked pointedly at the others, lingering especially long on Caleb.

"Oh no. I do not mind at all. I was just curious. Thank you for indulging me." Caleb replied before taking a spoonful of the soup. As the conversation carried on, Lucien remained silent. And Caleb realized the tiefling wasn't _eating_ his soup so much as watching it as he pushed it around with his spoon. Very soon, the servants returned with small plates of pastries, shaped into miniature cups and filled with a trio of different mousses.

" _Oooh!_ " Jester remarked with delight, snatching one up the moment her plate touched the table. Clay lifted one with pink mousse, gave it a sniff, and abruptly set it back down again. He also passed on the white one and only ate the green. Nott didn't seem to like the white pastry either, but Fjord, as always, devoured everything.

Caleb stayed quiet, nibbling on the pastries and keeping an eye on Lucien. "Those are very nice, what are they? "

" _Ah_ , yes!" The Minister of Trade began, excited. "These are quite wonderful. Each of these pastries is made with a _different_ kind of mousse! The green ones are spinach, the white is smoked mackerel, and the pink is mutton! Quite interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Beau reluctantly picked up her pink pastry and sniffed it as well before taking a careful bite and looking at it in surprise. "Wow.... I wouldn't expect 'meat fluff' to taste this good!"

Nott leaned over to Caduceus. "Are you going to eat that?" she asked quietly, pointing at his plate.

" _No!_ Please.... You're welcome to it."

"Thanks!" she replied and snatched up his pink pastry, popping it right into her mouth.

The general appraised Caduceus. "You are not fond of meats?"

"Oh. Nah...." the firbolg smiled casually. "It's just not for me."

The orc nodded. "I have never met a person of your kind before. If there are things you cannot eat, you should let the kitchens know."

"I, on the other hand, I find it quite interesting," Caleb commented. " I must admit, I have never tried anything like this before." He picked up a mackerel pastry and popped it in his mouth. It was savory and surprisingly sharp, with lemon and horseradish accenting the smokiness of the fish. He chewed on it thoughtfully, enjoying the sharpness on his tongue, his eyes closed as he ignored everything else for the moment. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Lucien watching him with rapt attention before the tiefling quickly looked away.

Caleb picked up a spinach one and did the same thing, just to annoy Lucien. This time, when he opened his eyes, the tiefling held his gaze searchingly.

"Do yew ever make pastries with _cinnamon_?" Jester asked the minister, and he eagerly started off on an academic lecture about trading, spices, and the history of Xhorhasian baked goods. Lucien ignored it all, his eyes on Caleb like an earnest question.

Caleb looked in Jester's direction for a moment and chuckled at the mention of cinnamon before turning back and seeing Lucien. "Is something the matter, Your Highness?"

Lucien sat up straighter and loosened his posture, but the little wrinkle between his brows was still there. "No, there's nothing wrong; it's simply a rare opportunity to have guests such as you."

"Hmm... I hope you're not referring only to me. I am nothing special. Just leaving a place better than I found it. That is the least I can do."

The wrinkle intensified, and Lucien drew a deep breath. "I _highly_ doubt that claim about yourself! But your goal is admirable. I hope you will improve matters in the Dynasty as well."

"I hope so too," Caleb replied before taking a drink of water and eating another pastry. Lucien took a drink of water as well and then set his goblet down decisively. He looked straight at Caleb with nervous determination, and the wizard felt something hesitantly touch his knee and then rest there, light and gentle.

Caleb didn't know where to look now. He wondered if the gentleness was from bits of Mollymauk peeking through or if it was just Lucien trying another way to get to him. He didn't move back, though. He didn't tense or try to dislodge the tail. It was the first time he’d seen Lucien nervous. It was an odd look on the tiefling and reminded Caleb too much of who the man in front of him once was. It made his heart lurch a bit.

Lucien closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief. Then he looked at Caleb again with a faint smile and settled back in his chair. He appeared to switch his attention to the debate Jester was waging about which spices to use in savory versus sweet dishes, but his tail remained _exactly_ where it was, motionless and steady.

Oh. Caleb caught that faint smile, and…. Oh…. There was so much of the tiefling he missed so badly in that one, little smile. Caleb had to remind himself that such thoughts were a treacherous path, that the person in front of him wasn't Mollymauk at the moment. Yet, he grabbed another pastry, chewing on it to keep the nervousness at bay, and let his free hand just settle on his leg, by his knee and Lucien's tail tip.

The servants returned, clearing away the current dishes. Jester quickly snatched up another two pastries before they were gone. The servants then poured glasses of red wine and served what appeared to be a mutton stew, rich with vegetables and garnished with green beans and baby peas. Caleb was distracted from catching Lucien's reaction. He waited for everyone to be served before taking a bite and was just marveling at how everything basically melted in his mouth. No wonder Mollymauk only wanted the finer things in life, if this was what he had enjoyed before.

" _Mmm!_ " Nott exclaimed, taking another big bite of the stew, "This is _really_ good!"

Caleb smiled at Nott. "It is, isn't it? Nothing like what we had on the road."

Lucien's lips quirked up in a proud little smirk. "I'm glad you approve! The meals here at the Lucid Bastion are the _best_ in the land!" His eyes stayed on Nott, but the spade of his tail gently tapped once, like the tail of a cat. "I do hope _everything_ is to your liking."

"You eat so _well_ here...." Beau remarked in her trying-to-be-sly voice. "A far cry from the meals in the City of Beasts."

The orc gave her a tight-lipped smile. "The lands of Xhorhas have been ravaged by The Calamity. So, yes. Farming yields little, and hunting is dangerous. But _some_ luxuries are possible, and showing great fealty has its rewards."

Caleb looked up at the orc. "There are some enchanted orbs in the arboretum that help the plants. Would it be too costly to do that on a large scale to help the farming?" Out of reflex—or out of nervousness at speaking out, he wasn't sure which—he petted the tail like he would pet Frumpkin. Noticing what he had done, he looked up at Lucien, eyes wide.

Lucien was staring back at him with widened eyes as well. And if he was breathing, he didn't show it.

"Yes," the Minister of Trade answered. "Those artifacts take a _very_ long time to enchant, and the area they affect is limited. There _are_ state-appointed practitioners of the druidic arts, and it is through their assistance that farming is even _possible_ in some locations." The discussion continued on, but Lucien's gaze remained fixed on Caleb.

Instead of moving his hand away, Caleb settled it back to where it had been moments before and looked between the Minister and Lucien. "Ah... Well, to tell the truth, I do not know how Dunamancy works beyond knowing that it's a magic related to time, but.... Maybe I'm entirely wrong with this, but wouldn't there be a way to hasten the time around the person who's doing the enchantment to reduce the time needed for creating the artifact?"

The minister looked puzzled. "Well, I'm not exactly an _expert_ on magics...." He looked to Lucien, who cleared his throat and blinked.

"It's a clever idea...." the tiefling gave Caleb a nod. "But spells of haste end quickly, while the enchantment process can require day after day of work for _months_ at a time. And combined enchantments often require two casters working in tandem, so both would need to be hasted simultaneously."

"Hmm... That is true, they don't last long." Caleb took a sip of wine, lost in his thoughts. He wished he knew more. He felt like there would be a way to help. If one wanted to bend time and reality to their will _one_ way, toward the past, they could do the same the other way, no?

Lucien drank some wine and focused on eating his stew, glancing up at Caleb while he chewed. Caleb took his glass of wine, watching the deep red color shift in the light. "Perhaps something in the verbal or somatic components could be changed to make the spell last longer?" he thought out loud. "We heard of a whole town under the effect of something that was like a slow or a sleep spell. If we can make a haste spell affect a specific area rather than a single target…. Sure, it will take some experimentation. But it seems like you have in your ranks some quite accomplished arcane users," he mused, looking up at Lucien before taking another sip of his wine.

His hand on his knee didn't budge, not going any closer to Lucien's tail. The weight and warmth of it, as light as it was, was more comforting than anything else beside the arcane talks had been. It reminded him more of Mollymauk and his small, affectionate ways than the earlier teasing.

"Hmm. I'm afraid _those_ applications of dunamancy are beyond my realm of expertise." Lucien regarded him steadily. "Perhaps I could escort you to the Marble Tomes Conservatory, one of these days. Introduce you to some people."

Caleb's face lit up. "Oh, that would be lovely. Someone mentioned that place to me earlier this morning, but I didn't really think I could access it yet."

Lucien gave a slow smirk. "There are _very_ few places you could not go at my side."

Oh. there it was. "And what else would being 'at your side' entail?" His tone was more cautious at this.

The tiefling put on a mask of complete innocence. "Why, simply that you must not stray from me while I'm escorting you! Humans are _not_ a common sight, here. And with the war, I fear what some well-intentioned citizens might _do_ if they see you walking about, unaccompanied!" He swirled his wine glass, studying it with a faint smile. "But my position here is _well_ recognized. So if you are with me, all will know you are beyond reproach."

"Then, if it's so dangerous for myself to wander about, perhaps I should stick to my quarters and just have books sent to my room. If you allow me so, Your Highness." Caleb leaned in as he spoke, a smirk of his own on his face.

Lucien kept his nonchalant pose, but his eyes flashed with challenge. "I'm afraid the important _people_ I would take you to see would much rather stay with their research than come visit you in your room. But don't worry! No one would _dare_ lay a hand on you when they see you are with me." He took a slow drink of his wine, watching the wizard through half-lidded eyes.

"It would be a sad thing to miss out on that, for sure. But I guess, considering our precarious position as guests, one has to pick and choose their battles. You can still learn a lot from books."

Lucien's smile widened. "If the books _exist_ , then yes! But knowledge about dunamancy is _strictly_ controlled. If you wish to work with it, you will need personal tutelage in its use and application."

"And will you be the one offering that tutelage?"

The tiefling sighed. "I could in _other_ areas!" His spade tapped Caleb's knee again. "But I'm afraid experiments with _time_ are outside the focus of my studies."

"It's a shame really. You could most likely make good use of that." Caleb replied with a smirk. "I guess we should talk about all of this later. "

Lucien's eyes brightened, and he let slip just a hint of an excited grin. " _Indeed!_ I look forward to it...." He slowly tapped Caleb's knee twice.

Caleb wanted to move back, to put distance between himself and Lucien again. His smirk turned sour, and he looked back at his meal, taking another bite of it. He was feeling like he was just a shiny new toy to take apart.

The servants came by again, first collecting the wine glasses and stew. Lucien handed his glass off dismissively, as if the wine annoyed him now. The servants then poured fresh glasses of white wine and placed a shallow dish in front of each attendee, with a crust of baked white cheese on top. Breaking into it with his spoon, Caleb found what looked like truffle slices, small cuts of bird meat, and parsley in a rich cream sauce. He didn't speak much after that, concentrating more on the meal than anyone or anything else. He kept thinking about how he could get more knowledge, but.... He sighed and took a sip of the white wine. To let Lucien have his way was sitting so damn wrong with him.

Various conversations were struck up by his friends and the Kryn they sat with, but Lucien was quiet as well. His tail stayed put, but it wasn't tapping anymore, and he responded to questions with short, cordial answers and a false smile.

Caleb was aware he was the reason why Lucien's mood had turned sour as well. He knew he'd led him on, only to stop, but.... But. He didn't know if he had any reason to do this, other than missing Mollymauk so damn much it hurt. It would be too easy to pretend that Lucien was Mollymauk. It would be too easy to have this and everything else he wanted because he would be on the arm of the prince of the Kryn Dynasty. He looked at the rest of the Nein, desperately wanting a way out of this.

Sitting to his right, Fjord missed his glance entirely, caught up in describing what sounded like Dashila. Jester noticed and gave him a "What's going on?" look. And Yasha was sitting very still, looking down at her food mournfully as she nudged it about with her spoon.

The sight of Yasha made Caleb's heart sink further. He wished he could make it easier for her. He looked back at Lucien. "Why this single-minded focus on me, though, Your Highness? I’m pretty sure my cleric friends could learn a thing or two from meeting people here."

Lucien breathed in deeply and raised his gaze to meet Caleb's, giving him another false smile as well. "I visit the Lucid Bastion frequently in my research, so taking you there would be a simple matter and add a spark of interest to my day. But I don't expect your friends share your interest in the arcane."

"Eh, any bit of knowledge we can get is good when you're traveling. Is life so boring here? I don't think I'd be much of a spark in your day if I spend my entire day reading. Unless your fun would be to try to distract me," Caleb replied, careful to keep his tone flat before taking another bite of food.

Lucien smirked. "Nothing so childish as _that!_ But I think you misunderstand; there are not any _books_ on dunamancy. So as _delightful_ as watching you read would be, I would instead be helping you meet with specialists who can assess your research idea. If they are convinced of its merit, they might decide to collaborate with you. And if _that_ is approved, they could teach you whatever aspects of dunamancy they deem necessary."

Caleb hated the fact that Lucien could easily make life difficult not only for himself but for the rest of the Nein, too, if he said no to him. He could probably get someone else to talk with him about magic. But as soon as Lucien found out, that path would most likely be closed off to him as well. He felt cornered, and he didn't like it. He had gotten too attached, and now he felt trapped.

Lucien watched Caleb's expression searchingly before putting on a casual smile that didn't seem as bright as it should be. "You are not _required_ to go, of course! It was merely an invitation. If you have interest later, let me know, and we will see what can be arranged." He leaned back against his chair and drank some of his wine, not even looking in Caleb's direction. The tail started to slip away again. Caleb brushed it with the back of his hand as it left, and Lucien regarded him over his wine glass before taking another sip and glancing away.

The next dish the servants brought out was sautéed pieces of game bird, drizzled with a tart cream-and-vinegar sauce. Lucien held his empty wine glass up near his shoulder, and one of the servants refilled it.

To Caleb's right, Jester, Fjord, and the Minister of Trade we're discussing various types of ships. To his left, Beau and the general were listening to Caduceus talk about ghosts. Nott met Caleb's gaze with a concerned expression. He gave her a small lopsided smile before he poked back at his food again.

She looked away, fiddled with something in her lap for a moment, and then rested her chin in her hand as she listened to the ghost conversation. < _I know there's something very wrong, not just Lucien not being Molly. Tell me what you need, and I'll make it happen._ >

Gods above, that was something he needed to hear right now. <I need a way out of here.>

Nott shifted her chin in her hand for a second. < _Do you mean out of this_ room, _this_ building, _or this_ city _? Is this part of your plan to save Yezza?_ >

<Just this room. I- I will meet Lucien later, and we'll talk about Yezza. But for now, I need-> He made a small distressed huff, knowing the spell fizzled out.

Nott's hand wiggled again. < _WHAT?! What do you need? Is it a_ distraction _? One of our_ plays _? Poison? TELL me, Caleb!_ >

<Just a distraction, please.>

Nott leaned back, putting a hand to her head. "Oh! _Woe_ is me!" she shouted. "I'm suddenly not _feeling_ very well! _Ohhhhh_ , my head! _Caleb!_ " She grabbed his arm. "Help me back to my _room!_ I don't know the _way!_ And...? You might need to carry me. I'm _sooooo_ dizzy!" The room fell silent as _everyone_ stared at them.

Caleb wanted to facepalm. That was bad. This wasn't going to work like he had hoped it would. "Ah. You drank too much? Perhaps I should send Jester with you. She could help with the dizziness, if anything."

" _NO!_ " Nott cried out, distraught and clinging onto him tighter. "You're like a _son_ to me, Caleb! It has to be _you!_ "

Caduceus stood from his chair and walked calmly over, placing a hand on each of their backs. "Here. Let me come along with you two, _just_ in case. Alright?" Nott hesitated, her eyes flicking to Caleb for a moment. "O... kay? I guess? _Sure!_ Works for _me!_ " Many of the Kryn around were whispering to each other, confused. But Lucien regarded them silently, his expression knowing and weighted down with disapproval. And... hurt?

Caleb looked between Nott, Caduceus and Lucien. "Ah. I understand we have been traveling together for a long time, and it's easier for you when I'm around. But please, just go with Herr Clay. He can take care of you. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Nott wrinkled her brow in confusion. "If you're _sure_...?"

Caleb just nodded. Clearly the whole thing hadn't convinced the one person that needed convincing right then. He couldn't move out without messing things up. "I don't think we have much longer here anyways?" He hoped as much, at least.

"Er... that's _true_ ," the minister spoke up. "I believe there's just dessert, now."

Clay smiled kindly. "Oh, that sounds nice. But let's get you lying down, Mrs. Brenatto. _Come_ on...!" He helped the reluctant goblin out of her seat, then patted Caleb's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be _alright_."

A wave of peace flowed through Caleb, washing his anxieties away. He suddenly felt more at ease than he had since his shave with Sati. A number of nearby Kryn appeared to lose interest in the spectacle, then, turning back to their food and starting to chat with each other again. Fjord still looked between Nott and Clay, thoroughly lost. But the rest of the Mighty Nein, as well as Lucien and the general, seemed to relax.

"I apologize for the display." Caleb said with a smile before taking a sip of wine. "Things like this do happen, sometimes. We're used to much smaller places, and she must have gotten anxious. But this is taken care of for now."

"Of course...." The gnoll nodded, a bit uncertain. Lucien simply watched Caleb with a soft, smitten smile.

" _Allll_ right. _Let's_ go...!" Caduceus encouraged Nott, guiding her away with a nurturing hand. Jester began to merrily speculate about what their dessert could be. Yasha watched her boisterous friend with a bittersweet smile and took a bite of her food. Beau leaned back in her seat with one leg crossed over the other, resting her arms along the backs of the now-empty chairs to either side of her as she smiled at Jester as well.

Caleb chuckled at Jester's merry tirade about pastries before he turned to watch Beauregard taking up as much room as she could. "Someone is sure enjoying their new space."

Beau shrugged with a light-hearted smirk. "Hey, _they're_ not using it! Might as well get comfy."

A light touch caressed the outer side of Caleb's knee. Lucien stared fondly at him with a soft, tremulous smile. Too quiet to hear, Caleb saw the tiefling say, "I miss you."

Caleb looked back from Beauregard to Lucien. He noticed the smitten smile and realized how often Mollymauk had smiled in such way at him. He felt the tip of the tail against his knee and just.... He decided to let his hand just brush against it, let it coil around his wrist. The words had caught him off guard, but it was nice, in a way.

Lucien's smile brightened with joy, and he looped his tail once gently around Caleb's arm, the spade nestling in comfortably against his palm.

Caleb rubbed lightly at the back of the spade with his thumb. He had never expected the skin there to be so soft.

The tiefling's eyes drifted closed with a blissful smile. And then he opened them again halfway, red pools gazing at Caleb devotedly.

Caleb's eyes closed, his cheeks an interesting shade of pink by now. He laid his hand against his thigh, the spade caught between his calloused hand and the soft fabric of his pants, dragging it up a little. His other hand lifted the glass of wine, and he took a large sip of it.

Caleb heard Lucien's quiet gasp, the tail tightening around his arm in encouragement. He chuckled, dragging his hand back toward his knee and leaving it there like a tease. Then something hit him. He had to look down to be able to keep his smile. Anxiety was flooding right back in his chest like ice water. He realized, then, what Caduceus had just done. And while the cleric's intentions had been good, Caleb made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

Jester continued talking on animatedly. Beau shifted forward and picked up her wine glass before settling back with it, no longer sprawling across the other chairs. Lucien had gone still and shut himself off again. And despite his carefully schooled mask, Caleb could see the panic licking around the edges of it like flame.... It reminded him of Molly's face when he had first met Cree. He didn't know what to say or do to make this better, setting the glass back on the table before it showed how shaky he suddenly felt. He tried to look up at Lucien again, to smile easily once more, but nope. It clearly wasn't working. He rubbed his thumb against the spade again, but it was definitely more of a nervous gesture by now, as he stared down at his plate again.

Lucien's tail jumped with surprise, the movement tugging on Caleb's wrist and making the spade slip from his palm.

< _Caleb! What happened?! Why didn't you come out? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

<Sorry, I couldn't; he noticed.> Caleb replied after covering his mouth with his free hand. He rubbed at his arm once he was done with the message and carefully looked at Lucien's expression. The tiefling's eyes were piercing into him, wary and scrutinizing. As if he now knew Caleb was _incredibly_ dangerous and was racing to reassess things.

Seeing that, Caleb realized that it must have been Mollymauk's memories peeking through moments before, with purely Lucien there now, and his look turned wary as well. He stayed very still, waiting for Lucien's next move. You could hear a pin drop between the two of them.

The tail around Caleb's arm loosened and slipped away. Lucien closed his eyes and took a slow breath, centering himself. When he looked to Caleb again, his expression was resigned with a hint of loss. He gave Caleb a nod of acknowledgment and then looked away, regarding Jester's antics instead and taking a drink of wine.

The servants came through once more, bearing plates of puff-pastry and refilling Lucien's wine glass again. " _Ooooh!_ " Jester cooed with delight, selected her first pastry, and took a big bite.

Caleb brought his hand back atop the table, rubbing at the wrist where Lucien's tail had been seconds ago. He watched as pastries were set in front of him, his wine refiled. But he didn't feel like touching any of it, yet.

"Well?" Fjord asked Jester fondly.

She held up a finger for him to wait and closed her eyes, chewing appraisingly. Once she had finished and swallowed, she opened her eyes again and smirked. "It's _very_ tasty but would taste _better_ with cinnamon." The Minister of Trade made a squawk of objection, and there was a flicker of amusement on Lucien's face before he corrected it and looked away. His gaze met Caleb's instead, before quickly darting away again.

Noticing Lucien's gaze, Caleb grabbed at his glass of wine before glancing in Beauregard's direction instead. He took a sip of wine and a bite of the pastry, finding it stuffed with baked apples and currants, with a rich base of rum. He closed his eyes for a moment, the taste reminding him of home and the pies his mother used to make.

The look of concern Beau gave him when he opened his eyes again was surprisingly soft and supportive, asking if he was okay. He nodded back to her. They were almost done with the dinner, after all. He would be fine. He could be fine. Beau didn't seem convinced, but she turned back to her wine anyway.

He took another bite, concentrating on the texture and flavor of the pastry rather than on Lucien. Just moments to go…. He could handle this.

Caleb noticed the orc general across the table was watching the two of them with cool distrust. He said nothing, keeping eye contact with Caleb and taking a measured sip of wine. "Is something the matter, Sir?" Caleb asked, making his tone more curious than annoyed or angry. He took a careful sip of his own glass again, the anxious feeling in his chest back in full force.

"Curious events, tonight. Wouldn't you say?" the orc asked levelly. "A foreign guest must _suddenly_ be excused for drunkenness, leaving with a companion before Her Radiance has finished eating. And then such _strange_ behavior in others, as if _everyone's_ inhibitions lowered simultaneously." His eyes slid to Beau. "Surely our newly-lauded _heroes_ aren't up to anything...!"

Beau lifted her chin in challenge. "Must've been really good _wine_."

The general smiled, his eyes hard. "Of course."

"I apologize; that was entirely my fault. I was worried for our friend, and I get easily anxious. Especially in settings like this. Our cleric friend _did_ cast a spell on me, to try to help. But I think he forgot it could affect more than one person. I apologize for the trouble." Caleb looked at his plate and rubbed the back of his neck.

The orc studied Caleb, uncertain. Then Lucien turned to him. "Stand down, General Mirimm," he said quietly, emotionless. "These foreign guests _are_ heroes, and Sir Widogast speaks the truth."

The general studied Lucien for a few moments, reading him. "Are you saying you _vouch_ for the 'Mighty Nine?'" Caleb looked up at Lucien for a split second, waiting for the reply with bated breath.

Lucien's eyes met Caleb's. "Yes. I am." Then he looked back to the general with an amused little smile. "I assure you; such odd behavior is the norm for this group. If they _were_ up to something, the Bastion would be up in chaos. These people can do _nothing_ quietly."

Beau opened her mouth in clear offense, but the general simply huffed. "As you will, m'lord."

Caleb gave a small, nervous chuckle. "Das ist…. This is very true." He looked at Beauregard and shrugged at her, like, ‘What are you going to do about it?’ He still remained taut with nervousness, though. He knew full well, now, that he owed Lucien something, and that _wasn't_ helping his anxiety. But, at least for now, things seemed to be okay.

Dessert proceeded uneventfully, until a single toll of what sounded like a handbell rang out. All the Kryn stopped eating immediately and looked toward the dais. The Bright Queen rose up from her seat, nodded to the assembled crowd, and to the elderly goblin on her right. The rest of the council stood as well and followed the queen in a stately procession out a guarded set of double doors. Once the doors had boomed shut again, all the Kryn around the Mighty Nein started standing up and leaving as well, moving towards the doors on the side of the hall.

Caleb glanced at Beau and at Fjord before looking up at Lucien. "I suppose that marks the end of dinner? Again, I apologize that things went a bit askew. It was a lovely meal."

Lucien gave Caleb a polite smile. "Yes. I should not have expected otherwise. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Should- uh..." Fjord looked around. "Should _we_ be leavin' now, too?"

Lucien's smile turned ironic. "Indeed! Your status as heroes and royal guests affords you the same honors as the high consecuted! Be sure to enjoy it while you're here."

There was a clatter as Jester fumbled a plate of leftover pastries, an extra one in her mouth. "Whaf?" she asked the people staring at her. "We neeg tew wreen son for Nah an Cagushush!"

"Ah think they're _fine_ , Jester," Fjord replied, weary. "C'mon! Let's get outta here." Lucien gave Caleb a parting nod and turned away, walking over to join the procession out.

Fjord, Yasha, and Beau stood by their seats, waiting to leave, as Jester snatched up a pastry in each hand. "I'n connin, I'n _connin!_ " Caleb followed, his mind feeling like cottons balls. It could have been worse, so much worse. But still. Owing Lucien something was the last thing he needed, and anxiety was still making his chest feel way too constricted for his own good. He rubbed a hand over his face as soon as he was out of sight of the tiefling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then! 😈
> 
> Please send us your shouts and thoughts! Even the simplest comment gives us so much joy. 😋💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	13. An Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb goes to Lucien with an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for TearfulSolace and her beta reading! 💕🎉

The Mighty Nein stepped out into the hallway, the other diners dispersing in either direction. A palace attendant who was waiting to the side stepped up to the group with a small bow. "This way, please. I will lead you back to your rooms."

Fjord and Jester fell in line behind him, debating what sounded like the health benefits of pastries. Beau sidled up to Caleb behind them and nudged his shoulder. " _Hey_ ," she asked quietly. "What was all _that_ shit about?"

Caleb tried to gather his wits but was having trouble with it. "Lucien, for some reason…. When Herr Clay cast that spell…. I needed a way out. Lucien's attention on me is too much. I asked Nott to create a distraction, and that went poorly. But that spell brought.... For a moment, it wasn't Lucien anymore. But now I owe him because he helped us out, there, when the others noticed too. You heard what that orc general said?"

"What, about us being _suspicious?_ We knew that _already_ , Caleb! People are gonna be watching _all_ of us, no matter what we do!" She huffed with annoyance. "And _NOW_ they're gonna have a hard time trusting Nott, whose _husband_ we came _all_ the way here to save! Way to go, _helping_ with that, right?"

Caleb just clammed up, rubbing at his scars. "I... I can deal with that part. I already owe Lucien a favor, so what's another, right? I can always ask him... right?" His voice was barely above a whisper between panicked breaths.

" _Dude_." Beau grabbed him by the shoulders, pain flaring up from Sati's bite. She stopped him in his tracks and looked him right in the eye. "You need to _chill!_ I _know_ this shit is stressful, and seeing Lucien instead of Molly _sucks_. But you don't. Owe. That fucker. _Anything!_ " she punctuated with finger jabs to his chest.

He winced with every jab. "Then what do you suggest, Beauregard? He told me he wouldn't extend the same courtesy to all of you as he does to me. If I decided to skip that meal tonight and something similar had happened, we wouldn't be in this palace anymore. I am well aware it's because of me that it started, but if it wasn't for... his infatuation? We wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be any closer to…." He looked away, just so damn lost. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just... _keep_ your chill, and use that _brain_ of yours instead of running scared! You need to be patient," she thought a moment, "...listen? And _stay alive!_ This dude is _way_ less scary than some of the other shit we've been through! And I _know_ you feel singled out, but we're _all_ in this together. Just... do what you think is best, and we'll back you up." Beau looked into each of his eyes for several seconds then backed away, firmly patting his bitten shoulder twice. "Stay on task, Widogast. You got this! Now. Which way do we go?"

Caleb tried to calm down. He was still closed off but measuring his breath. He rubbed at his face. "I don't know. He... he invited me over later tonight, well before this whole mess. But other than trying to talk to him there, I don't know. Books are much easier to handle than people."

Beau gave him a deadpan stare. "I _meant_ , which way to the _guest rooms_ , Caleb! You have a _map_ in your head, right? Mr. North-Is-That-Way?"

"Well, if you want to know, north is that-" He turned to point northwards and frowned. "Did Yasha go ahead of us?" He looked back and forth between the spot he was looking and Beauregard. "The rooms are south.... I can get you there if you want." He was still frowning as he spoke, sure that Yasha had stayed behind them.

"No...?" Beau craned her head up high as she looked around, her brow furrowed with concern. "Where did she _go?!_ " Then she clapped Caleb's shoulders again, with that same spike of pain. "You can _talk_ to her, right? With that wire thing you and Nott do?"

Caleb winced this time around. "Ah... I would need to know where she went for it to work. Just a general direction. If she went down the hall, that would be one thing, but I think we would still see her."

" _Fuck_...!" Beau looked around again, then started pulling Caleb purposefully down the hall. "We need Jester. You said this way's south, right?"

"Ja." He followed Beauregard, temporarily distracted by this new development. The last thing they needed was to know that one of theirs was wandering alone at the moment. Of course, Yasha _could_ just have been doing her own thing, as usual. But their only strength was in numbers right now.

With Caleb providing the directions, Beau was soon marching them down the guest hall. She stopped at Jester's door and banged on it loudly. " _Jester?_ You in there?"

"Hang on!" Jester called back.

There were some shuffling sounds inside, Beau bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet. And as soon as the door opened, she pushed her way in and pulled Caleb along behind her. Then she closed the door loudly and turned to Jester. "Yasha's missing. Caleb couldn't message her. Can _you_ find out where she is?"

"Of course!" she answered. "Well I mean, _probably!_ As long as she's like _conscious_ and can answer me. But _even if she's not_ ," she continued, seeing the fear on Beau's face, "I can find something she's _wearing_ if I'm in a thousand feet of her. Like her _sword_... or her _boots.…_ "

" _JESTER!_ " Beau snapped. "Just- find her. _Please!_ "

"Ohhhh-key dohhh-key...." Jester pulled her symbol of The Traveler and closed her eyes, clasping it in both hands. "Yasha? This is Jester! I'm just calling tew ask where yew _are_... and if yew're _safe_... Beau says yew're _missing_..." Jester counted to herself on her fingers. "...And she's worried about _yew!_ " Then she stood there, listening, while the others waited anxiously. Caleb counted 17 seconds before Jester clapped her hands, making them jump. "Okay!" she cheered brightly. "Yasha says _not_ tew worry, she just needed tew be alone for a leetle while and went tew the garden again." Beau huffed with exasperation. "Also?" Jester continued, giving Beau a smug little smile, "She says tew thank yew for thinking about her!"

Caleb chuckled at this and sighed in relief. It was good to hear.

Beau blushed a little and cursed quietly to herself in annoyance. "Fuck, should I go _check_ on her...? She _said_ she wanted to be alone, but.…"

"Just do what you think is best, and we'll back you up," Caleb said, echoing Beauregard's own advice from moments before.

" _Aaaaaaargh!_ " Beau groaned, visibly torn. "I guess... I should let her be alone. But not for _too_ long, right? I can check on her after like... an hour? Half hour?"

Jester smiled primly. "That sounds _very_ good tew _me!_ "

"A half hour sounds good." Perhaps, now that he thought about it, he should make good on Lucien's offer before too long, himself.

"OH!" Jester clapped her hands with delight. "And while we wait, yew can read these _books_ with me!" She rushed back into the bedroom, there were a few shuffling sounds, and then she returned with three books in hand. "They're written in _Infernal!_ Which is, like, a _very_ big deal! My mama has _one_ book in Infernal, but that's the only one I've ever seen, _ever!_ Maybe I can translate these for yew?"

"Yeah.... Yeah, cool," Beau replied, still fidgeting nervously.

"I- I'll get going," Caleb said, making his way to the door. "There's something I need to do. If anything happens, I'll call you all. Okay?" He gave the pair a small smile.

Both of the women looked at him with their own knowing expressions. "Alrighty, Caleb! Be safe!" Jester waved cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Beau added. "Watch yourself out there, okay?"

"Ja, I will." He nodded and walked out, making his way to his own rooms, first.

The quietness of his suite was both unsettling and calming all at once. He sat down, giving himself five minutes to just decompress. It was something he’d needed after all this. After a while, he looked over at the fancy jacket Sati had left him and huffed. He stood up, put the jacket on, and straightened his back. He chuckled a bit, studying his reflection. He was a bit pale and looked tired from his bout of anxiety, but otherwise okay. The coat looked exceedingly good on him, and he cut an impressive figure. Before he lost that feeling, he walked right back out of his room and towards Lucien's quarters.

Approaching the stairs, he was stopped by the guards again. "State your business," said their commander, unconcerned.

"I was invited by His Highness to meet up with him."

The guards exchanged knowing looks, and the commander nodded for one to go check. The chosen subordinate went up the stairs and to the right, and Caleb was left waiting again. He counted out the seconds. And just over four minutes later, the guard returned to the landing and nodded.

Caleb nodded back at the guard before taking the stairs up and making his way to the room. He was quite nervous from earlier, but at least he knew he was just a spell away from his friends.

The guard knocked on the door, which was again answered by the same intimidating drow. "Welcome, Sir Widogast," she greeted him cordially. "This way, please." She guided him through the suite and to Lucien's bedroom. There, she opened the door but did not go in, simply watching Caleb and waiting.

"Thank you." He nodded and stepped through the door, not sure what to expect. The drow closed the door behind him.

Lucien lounged in the chair he had used before, smiling slyly at Caleb. He was dressed again in his black, feather-embroidered silk robe. And beside his chair knelt Sati, nude, with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes lowered demurely. There were bite marks encircling each of the hickeys Caleb had given him, and Lucien was petting Sati's hair. "Why, Sir Widogast!" the tiefling grinned aggressively. "I _really_ wasn't expecting this visit! You made your interests _quite_ clear at dinner, so tell me.... What business brings you to me now?"

"I wanted to talk and perhaps strike a deal. I can see you are busy, however." His eyes kept drifting to Sati, to the hickeys and bite marks, and how he wanted to make sure the drow was okay. He noticed that each of the bites was punctuated by four little wounds from tiefling fangs. "Perhaps I can come back later, and we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

" _Hmmph!_ " Lucien's tail waved with annoyance. "I haven't really started yet, and you are here _now_ , so please. Indulge me."

Sati being there made things so much more difficult. "You get my friends what they want, and in exchange, you get to do whatever you please with me." He wasn't looking at either Sati or Lucien at the moment. "I suppose I already owe you for your intervention at diner, so…."

There was silence for several seconds, and then Lucien leaned forward with his elbows on the armrests, interlacing his hands and resting his chin atop them. "Now that is _quite_ an offer, 'Sir' Widogast," he said, disapproving. "Tell me. What _exactly_ do you think I want from you?"

"You made your intent quite clear minutes ago, during dinner. And if it's still what you want, I'm willing to give it to you now. I wasn't lying when I said sometimes anxiety gets the best of me. Hence, my less than stellar response back then."

Lucien considered him for several seconds, thoughtful. "You say you are 'willing,' now. As payment in an exchange. That isn't what I _want_ , Caleb...." There was pain in his voice, and he looked away, reaching out to stroke Sati's hair again. "Not from you."

"I understand. I understand, also, that even though you don't want to bring _him_ out, that you don't want us to talk about _him_ , you still have _his_ memories. I didn't even know he cared that way until... well, not too long ago. You look and talk just like him, but you're not him. I need to make this a transaction, because otherwise it hurts too much to think that I could have done something and not let _him_ die. I want to care about you like I cared about him, but we literally just met. I also want to make sure that my friends will be okay and that they won't end up being some collateral damage if things go wrong. Because I do care about them, too. I never let myself care so much before; it's too messy. But I want to." He was rubbing at his arm again, feeling raw and exposed.

Lucien was still looking towards Sati and stroking his hair, subdued. "What do you need for your friends?"

Caleb took a deep breath. "Nott wants to get her husband back. We found out he is being held prisoner here. His name is Yezza Bernatto. And just.... If they ever get in trouble, I want to make sure they stay safe, that no harm comes to them. I don't know what else they would want, but... Ja," he replied, as subdued as Lucien was.

"I will see what I can do about 'Yezza Bernatto.'" Lucien replied softly. "And I am already shielding your friends from harm. Now, please. Leave me."

Caleb took a deep breath and gulped down.... sadness? Something had come loose in his chest, and it felt like loss. Like something had broken, right there and then, and he couldn't replace it. He poofed Frumpkin into the room. "He will listen to you. You can send him back whenever you want to; he'll find me." He looked at Sati, then at Lucien, and sighed. "You two have a good night."

Lucien didn't answer and just kept petting Sati.

Caleb walked toward the door and gave a sad look to the pair in the room before he left it. He was intent on just going back to his own room and studying until he fell asleep.

The female drow escorted him out, and then he was in the hallway, even _more_ alone than before. He walked through the halls in a daze and came back to himself when he heard Jester and Beau talking up ahead. The door to Jester's suite opened, and Beau stepped out, pausing in surprise when she saw him. She shut the door behind her and walked up to him quietly. "Didn't you have someplace to be?"

"I did. Lucien will see what he can do about Yezza. And for the rest of it, we should be fine." Caleb replied flatly, not looking at Beau.

She gave him a look. "And you sound real _excited_ about that, Caleb! So what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just what I wanted and a dismissal. That's all." And a broken heart, but that was something she didn't need to know.

"Uh _huh_." Her voice dripped with skepticism. "Just out of the _goodness_ of his heart."

"You don't have to believe it," Caleb said, bristling up, "and I don't have to talk about this any more, Beauregard. But yes. Out of the goodness of his heart."

"You _can't trust_ that fucker, Caleb!" She said as if he was an idiot, getting louder in her agitation.

Caleb looked at Beauregard, staring at her with eyes like ice. "I can. You know why? Because there was enough of Mollymauk left in there for him to stop me from selling myself to protect you all, and it broke his heart. I saw it happen, and I did this to him. I could still _be_ there. He could have done anything, and I wouldn't have cared as long as you were all safe. But instead, he-" Caleb cut himself off, getting more agitated. He wanted to push past Beauregard but knew she was quite able and liable to knock his lights out. This was more than she needed to know. "Just let me go to my room. I need some time to study. We still don't know what lies ahead…. We should be prepared."

Beau was stunned, her mouth agape. " _Shit_ , man...." she replied softly. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't _mean_ for you to-" Her voice faltered, and she paused to collect herself, her face settling into a look of determination. "Come'ere," she said, opening her arms and drawing him in for a hug.

Caleb let himself be dragged into the hug but didn't react much to it, didn't return it. He didn't want to break down just now, not here. He just wanted to be left alone to deal with his own mess of feelings. Still, he accepted the hug because part of him needed this.

Beau's hugs were getting _much_ better, with practice. She held him close and rubbed his back comfortingly. Caleb ended up loosely hugging her back before trying to pull away from it. "I don't know if I'll be able to make this any better…"

She relaxed her hold, letting him go. "We'll get it figured out. At least it sounds like Yezza's taken care of."

"Yeah. At least Nott will be happy to hear about this. Can you go tell her?"

Beau's brow furrowed. "Don't _you_ want to tell her something good like that?"

"I rather want to be alone, if it's all the same to you."

She nodded slowly, concerned. "If you say so. Just... don't be too hard on yourself. You _got_ that?"

He nodded back, taking a step toward his rooms. "Did you get to talk to Yasha yet?"

"No, I was just heading there now.... Has it been more than a half hour?"

"It’s been forty-one minutes. It's not too late." Caleb replied with a small smile.

"Okay.... Cool, cool, cool." She shook the tension from her arms. "I should... _I_ should go tell Nott, first. Yeah...." Then she clapped him roughly on the arm. "Good talk!"

He winced but nodded. "Ja, ja, good talk."

Jester's room was near the start of the hall, and Caleb's was second to last, so both he and Beau walked along together awkwardly until they came near Nott's suite. He looked at Nott's door and stopped for a second on his walk toward his room. He should be the one to tell her. But right now, he didn’t know how he felt about any of it. He felt like it was another wedge stuck in his heart, now that she was about to have her husband back. It was another person drifting away from him. All in about forty little minutes.

Beau nodded to Caleb and waited for him to get farther down the hall before knocking solidly on the door. "Hey, Nott! Open up."

Nott's voice called out something from inside, and Beau answered, "No, I've just got something to tell you! It's _good news!_ "

Caleb went to his room, closed the door behind himself, and switched to his more regular clothes. They were comfortable, familiar, and well worn--something he sorely needed in the moment. He settled in to study his books, but his mind kept drifting. An hour fifteen since the end of diner. Thirty-nine minutes since he had talked to Beauregard. He sighed and went to slump on the bed. It was way too early to sleep, yet, so he closed his eyes and decided to see if Frumpkin was still in Lucien's room. He didn't want to get his hopes up about this. Most likely, the tiefling had tossed the cat out of his suite shortly after Caleb left. But still.…

Frumpkin was curled up on an armchair in the central room of Lucien's suite. The female drow was reclining against a wall, and the cat could just make out what sounded _so_ much like Molly's sad voice and the occasional sniffle coming from the closed bedroom door. Through their telepathic link, Caleb asked Frumpkin to get closer to the door and curl up there.

Frumpkin stretched on the chair and stood up, the drow watching him carefully as he hopped down and strolled over towards the door. He settled down on the floor, there, looking like a loaf and meowing loudly once.

The voice inside stopped, and the drow watching Frumpkin glowered. There was a pause of several seconds, the tiefling sniffling. Then Sati asked, gently, "If he despises you so, then why would he leave a cat for you?"

The tiefling scoffed, angry and hurt. "He left the cat for _Mollymauk_. Not for me."

"But is Mollymauk not a part of you?"

"Of _course_ he is!" Lucien snapped derisively, his tone wavering. "But I'm not _two years old_ anymore! If Caleb only likes me like that... then he doesn't like _me_."

Frumpkin walked back toward the drow, back to the bedroom door again, and meowed louder, as if asking for the door to be opened.

The drow unfolded her arms and stood up from the wall. "You are not permitted in there, now."

"What is it, Ziya?" Lucien called out.

She kept her eyes locked sternly on Frumpkin. "The cat wants to enter your bedroom, my Lord!"

There was a five-second pause before Lucien replied, more subdued. "Let him in."

Ziya complied, cracking the door several inches and keeping her eyes on Frumpkin.

The cat chirped, carefully stepped into the room, and saw Lucien's robe pooled on the floor. The tiefling himself was in bed, curled up in Sati's arms. He was glaring at Frumpkin, his red eyes puffy. "Is that _you_ , now?" he asked bitterly. "Did you come to _watch?_ Or just see me in pain?" Sati looked puzzled for a moment, then his expression cleared in realization.

Frumpkin jumped on the bed, bumped his head against Lucien's hand before meowing pitifully. Caleb wanted him to know that he did care, but everything was such a mess in his mind right now. He wanted this so badly.

The tiefling scoffed with spite, his eyes watering. "If you wanted to _join_ , you should have come in _person_. But you _don't_ want that, do you." He glared at Frumpkin. "I'm a _prince_ of the _Dynasty!_ " he shouted, the tears escaping down his cheeks. "I've lived for _hundreds of years!_ And I _don't need_ your love, _or_ your sympathy."

Caleb pulled out of Frumpkin's vision, eyes red and puffy all of his own. He scrambled for his copper wire. <It's not that I don't care. It's not that I don't want this. But I buried you, and I don't know if those feelings are-> Scheiße. He quickly recast the spell. <-his or yours, and it scares me. I burn everything I touch, and the last thing I want is-> There was a sniffle on Caleb's part. <You weren't even there when I-> He recast the spell again. <-told them what I did.... I'm not a good person, and I burn everything I love, and I'm scared to burn this, too.>

< _Well,_ guess _what, 'Sir Widogast.' I'm a Devotee Of The Firebird_ AND a TIEFLING _, gods damn it! Good luck burning_ ME.>

Caleb didn't know what to make of that. <Do you…. Can I?>

< _Can you_ what _?_ > Lucien spat. < _Burn me?_ >

<No.... I... I want to see you. We should have this talk face to face.> Not that there was high hope for that right now.

< _Well, make up your mind, Caleb,_ > Lucien replied, exhausted. < _You know where I am._ >

Caleb was surprised he was even given that opening. He was surprised that Lucien would even give him the time of day right now. Everything was in shambles, and he was scared and so, so lost. Yet, he still went, not even bothering to change out of his old clothes. He needed that shell. He needed something to hold onto while everything else was drifting around him. He chuckled bitterly as he walked, thinking for a moment about the guards at the steps who'd think, 'What the hell is going on?'

But when he reached the stairs again, the guards simply nodded. "This way, sir," his escort from before said. He led Caleb up the stairs and to Lucien's suite, where he once again knocked on the door. Ziya opened it and bowed slightly, gesturing for the human to enter. "Sir Widogast?"

Caleb could only nod as he stepped in. He felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest.

She closed the door behind him, and suddenly Frumpkin was there, winding around his wizard's ankles fondly. Caleb glanced about but saw no one else in this central room. Ziya walked over to the bedroom and politely knocked on the door. "My Lord? Sir Widogast has arrived." Caleb's heart was thumping so hard in his chest, he thought it would come out of his throat. Never had he feared one moment so much, and they had fought a dragon!

After a few seconds of quiet, Lucien replied, his voice heavy with resignation, "Let him in." Ziya opened the door for Caleb once more. He leaned down to pet Frumpkin briefly, then snapped the fey back to his own dimension before stepping into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well _that’s_ fun! 😈😋
> 
> Please direct your yelling into the comment box below! 💕 We like to know when something we write resonates well.😉


	14. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucien have a discussion and get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warm thanks to TearfulSolace for beta reading yet another chapter for us! 🎉 We are truly grateful.

Lucien was seated in his chair once more, with his robe wrapped tightly around himself and his arms crossed. Sati, now wearing pants, knelt beside the chair as before. But this time, he was leaning against the chair and resting a hand on Lucien's knee. He also looked up at Caleb with a soft sadness. Lucien's expression was much less tender. "You wanted to talk, 'face to face?'" The door clicked closed behind Caleb.

Caleb heard the door click, and it felt like some sort of finality. He stared at Sati for a moment before looking at Lucien. "I think... I think we should go back to the start, to what we both remember, and work from there. Because you are yourself now, and I only know the man who was there before. That isn’t fair to you, and I'm sorry for that."

Lucien sighed, tired. "Are you asking what I remember of _Mollymauk_? Or beyond that?"

"Both? Wherever you feel like starting. I hardly know how this all works."

"My first childhood was over six hundred years ago, and I have since lived four more lives. I have been born rich and poor, orc and drow, male and female. I have died violently and of old age. And with every new life, I start again and grow to remember myself. And for one, very short flash of time, everything was gone, and I started again. But this rebirth was different. I had successfully 'died' and returned to my living body _without_ passing through a Beacon! This unprecedented achievement was a true breakthrough in freeing our people. But I was left adrift, with no one to help me recover my path. I remember flashes of that false childhood, like memories of a dream. Innocent and bright." He glanced up at Caleb. "And all too careless with my heart."

Lucien looked to Sati and stroked his hair, the drow's eyes closing peacefully. "When one is young, everything seems eternal, and it is easy to commit. But the centuries teach us the ways things change. Relationships grow, fade, spoil, and evolve. No one will stay with you forever. And so we keep a careful distance and accept our light, fleeting joys. Shielding ourselves from pain that can break us. But the young trust. And when I lived as Mollymauk, I remembered _none_ of these lessons. I opened my heart and gave of it freely."

Caleb riffled through his coat pocket for a moment and pulled a white, silk flower with edges tinted in soot. "You gave it freely and made the world better for it, even if only for a moment. I realized this too late. I didn't want to get attached, either, back then, because I had this- I still have this plan." He shrugged. "It doesn't- The plan doesn't matter. But tell me, what did you see in me? What made you- why didn't you keep that distance?"

"You are devoted to those you love and earnest in what you say and feel. You are tenacious, insistent, and devilishly clever. And though you try to hide yourself away in shame, I could see how _brightly_ you could shine…" The tiefling gave a weak, sad smile. "I wanted to see you _happy_. To see you grin and hear you laugh, big and loud. And the more I tried to cheer you up, the more I hoped to _be_ your joy…. And, in case you're not aware...? Your spellcasting and accent are _really_ hot."

Caleb gave a watery chuckle before hiding his face for a moment in the furred trim of his coat. "I didn't think I deserved affection, back then. I still hardly even think I deserve it now. I think the moment I fell for you was when you were watching the fireworks." He shook his head. "It was too little, too late. We didn't know back then that you could.... Did you ever read.... You lived again, once, and I thought it could happen again, somehow. So I left you a note. But we didn't _really_ know, and after that... we never really stopped, and I never really mourned, and yesterday it felt like I was seeing a ghost. It still feels that way. Everything feels so incredibly surreal right now."

"It _is_ surreal," Lucien replied. "I ritualistically separated from my body and then woke in the same spot, _terribly_ weak and marked with these _ridiculous_ tattoos. Two and a half years had been lost to me, and all of my carefully gathered research was _gone_. But there were echoes, moments of vague memories and impulses. Like all those times I had started to regain myself, but backwards. The child intruding on the adult.

"I questioned Cree about the missing time and who I had been, but she had believed me dead and knew nothing of my activities until I reappeared in front of her, pursuing some mysterious venture with 'The Mighty Nein.' I took _work_ from The Gentleman, told Cree to stay, and then died _again_ , with the Nein doing nothing to correct that."

Caleb held his coat closer to himself. "Can you blame us? We knew nothing of this. We didn't know anything could be done. We didn't even know enough, until later, about the magic that could have helped you. Let alone this whole thing with the Beacon. I... I want to bend time and reality to my will so I can save the few people who matter the most in my life. And if I knew how, back then, I would have done it for you in a heartbeat."

"No..." Lucien replied sadly. "I don't blame you. Not for anything." He drew a shaky breath and then let it out slowly. "Even these feelings I have now are my own fault. I knew I was taking risks in my experiment, and thought I had covered all the possibilities. But my followers abandoned me too soon, and I became as you knew me. I believed it could all just _end_ at any moment. Why _shouldn't_ I risk my future if 'now' was all I might have? Too reckless by far.…"

"You said you’ve lived six hundred years, and I only knew the tiniest part of you for months. I don't have hundreds of years behind me, but you don't even know what I told the others... what happened to me. You don't even know the name I had when I was young, a bright prodigy who ended up killing his parents and losing his mind for an Empire that only saw him as a cog in the machine. Can you blame me for being so unsure, for wanting to hide away? I didn't even have a name for how I felt until someone pointed it out to me." Caleb chuckled wryly.

"I knew you were badly wounded and might never heal enough to return my affections. But if I could just make life a _little_ better for you, then I was content. I would rather you love yourself than me."

"But that was all him, wasn't it? Or is it you? Or does it even matter considering that in the big scheme of things you were him for such a short time? I am trying to.... You _did_ make life better. You really did. I don't think I would even be here if you hadn't. I would have run away. And you made life better for other people as well. But do you intend to keep doing this? As you are now? We could stop a war if we wanted to, I think."

"And how do you plan to do that? The Empire stole two of our Beacons, _deliberately_ consigning many of us to eternal torment. You have recovered _one_ and saved untold thousands. But how will you stop the Empire from repeating these acts, if we do not retaliate?" Lucien sighed. "I am doing everything in my power to find a path to rebirth _without_ Luxon Beacons. This war is already here. I am trying to stop the next one."

"The next one? Well, you heard me earlier with the general. I don't know how to stop this; I'm just one person, but…"

" _Are_ you?" Lucien looked up at Caleb again, his expression stern. "You are no _stable hand_ , Sir Caleb Widogast, Hero of the Dynasty. You say you want to 'bend reality to your will.' Even _without_ the rest of the Mighty Nein, what great changes might you have on the world?"

"I don't know.... I just wanted to erase my mistakes. I'm not a proud man. Just a selfish one. I didn't even stop to think of the consequences all that much." He chuckled wryly again, looking up at Lucien but wanting at the same time to look away. "Hero of the Dynasty.... It feels so strange to be called that. I probably brought more trouble along with me than I'm worth, being called that." He curled into his coat again.

"All the souls who will pass through that beacon would beg to differ!" Lucien insisted. "None of us lives a life without mistakes. We must all learn to accept our regrets and use them to do better. The real world is rife with difficult decisions. Mollymauk feared that and ran as _fast_ as he could from any responsibility. But even he could not have stayed so young forever. Not without leaving on his own terms, first. _Gods_ , was he stubborn...!"

"Aren't you, as well?"

Lucien gave an amused huff and sly, little smile, his ruby eyes twinkling. "I suppose I _must_ be! Though I _hope_ I've learned to temper that with reason and with the knowledge that I _am_ sometimes wrong." He gestured with his free hand towards the other chair. "Would you care to sit? You look _so_ anxious just standing there."

Caleb walked to the chair and sat down with a sigh of relief. He had a small smile of his own. He snapped Frumpkin back into the room and pet his back as the cat rubbed against his leg. "I never told Frumpkin to stop listening to you. Did you know that? I'm not sure if he makes the distinction quite as much as we do, so I think he would probably still listen to you."

The tiefling smirked. "So if I told him to pull pranks on you, he would?"

"I think he would. You can always try." Caleb chuckled, this time less dry and more genuine, more happy.

Lucien grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. For being here."

Caleb's heart made a leap in his chest, and he looked sideways, the small smile firmly back in place. "Ah. Uh. No, wait I…. Thank you. You could have told me to just fuck off and not talk to you anymore, and yet.... Thank you, for letting me be here in the first place."

"Any time you _want_ to be here, you may." The tiefling's smile turned bittersweet. "I'm already doomed, so I should treasure every day you're with me."

"Eh. Doomed.... It's a word for it. Would you change anything if you could, though?"

"That would be the _smart_ choice. Some day, near or distant, I will have to bear the pain of losing you, too. But my heart insists it's worth it. We will see, when that day comes."

Caleb sighed. Of course that day would come. Probably sooner rather than later, with the way their lives seem to go. "A human's lifespan must be so short, compared to all that you've been through."

An amused little smirk crept onto Lucien's face. "So is a tiefling's, but we make do with what we're given." He waved casually over his shoulder. "Would you like something to drink? I have some fine brandy. Or there's wine, if you prefer."

"You're right, we make do. Wine sounds fine." Caleb replied, smiling softly. "Still, you must have amazing stories from all those years."

Lucien removed his hand from Sati's hair, and the drow rose smoothly to his feet, dipped his head in a bow, and walked over to the liquor cabinet. Lucien regarded Caleb thoughtfully. "Hmm. I have a _great_ many stories. What type of story are you most curious to hear?"

"Oh. I don't know. Stories are worth a lot, no matter what they are, if you can read between the lines. Your favorite seems a good place to start."

Lucien smiled conspiratorially. "This _should_ be when I regale you with tales of the great accomplishments I've made, the battles I've won, or the monstrous entities I've bested. But if you want my _favorites_ , those are the moments of quiet beauty. Being out in the fields after a rain. Lying in the warm, dappled sunlight beneath a tree. Hearing crickets all about me as I gaze up at the stars. Those are the times I treasure."

Sati uncorked a bottle and poured two glasses of red wine before returning, his bare feet silent on the thick rug. He handed the first glass to Caleb, professionally submissive.

Caleb took the glass with a small smile and a "Thank you," before he caught Sati’s gaze with a look that ask if he was okay. His eyes skimmed over the bruises and bite marks all along the drow’s shoulders and down his torso. Sati smiled gently and bowed his head, then presented Lucien with the second glass. Lucien accepted it and waved his other hand airily, and Sati bowed his head again and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. "I’ve been on the run for so long," Caleb continued, his gaze following Sati until the door closed. "I never really had the opportunity to enjoy those little moments until not too long ago. I had never seen the sea before, and it felt so vast." He chuckled. "Then we accidentally stole a boat. Don't ask. And I saw glowing jellyfish, and…. You're right; the stars are quite beautiful when you get time to watch them."

"I've _seen_ the ocean but only sailed it once, so very long ago. It is unwise for the consecuted to go sailing because Luxon Beacons only reach so far. And taking a Beacon to sea endangers both the Beacon itself and all the citizens on land who must go without its protection."

"Well, I guess we were lucky then."

"Indeed. I was initially born a half-drow, so consecution has probably saved my soul from being claimed by the dark gods. Understandably, no consecuted drow reborn as a _different_ race has volunteered to test if that claim persists beyond their first life."

"That's understandable. Out of curiosity, has anyone consecuted ever been reborn as a human, halfling, or similar race? We seem to be uncommon around these parts."

Lucien chuckled. "A Beacon allows consecuted souls to be reborn as children conceived within its range. It would not give orc parents a human child, so one could only be reborn a human if a Beacon was moved to where humans already live. However, when the Empire _stole_ two of our beacons, they actually made this happen! So, yes. There have already been a fair number of consecuted born as humans and similar races. But they are still young and can best serve the Dynasty as foreign operatives."

"How do you know if a soul has already been consecuted, when those Beacons have been stolen? Anyone could be consecuted, now!" Caleb took a sip of the wine. It was rich and complex, with a bouquet of fruit and flowers. "I digress, though. Sometimes, my curiosity gets the best of me. We were talking about stars and quiet beauty."

The tiefling smiled warmly. "Yes. I have always appreciated beauty. Art is nice, of course, but will grow stagnant over time. It's those fleeting moments of unexpected bliss that truly captivate me."

"If we find a way to end this war, and if somehow we make it to the Empire again, perhaps I should bring you to Blumenthal. I haven't been there myself for half of my lifetime, but I remember springs when the valley and the hills were covered in blooms. It's a lovely sight; I think you would like it."

Lucien leaned to the side and rested his chin on his hand with a fond smile. "It sounds _wonderful!_ " The last foot or so of his tail waved gently with interest. "One of the best parts of being a tiefling is getting to bask in the sunlight." He took a drink of his wine, eyes closing as he savored the taste.

"It's apparently the best part of being a cat, if you were to ask Frumpkin. Are you sure you are not a cat, by any chance? You cannot be a lizard; lizards are cold blooded, although they do love to bask in the sunlight too."

Lucien grinned. "Oh, my blood is _definitely_ hot! Though I expect you've noticed that before."

Caleb turned pink at the thought of the whole diner and how much this was a ridiculous mess. "Ah, ja. It was quite noticeable." He took another drink of his wine to try to cover his embarrassment.

Lucien chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, how I've _missed_ you, Caleb.... Truly."

"What? No Mr. Caleb? I'm almost disappointed, good Sir." He paused. "I must admit, it's going to take some getting used to, with the name and some of the sharper edges and the whole ‘Lord’ thing…." Caleb mock bowed at the last one. "...But I've missed you, too."

Lucien's smile shifted into something vulnerable. Perhaps touched by the sentiment? Nervous? Hopeful? His tail was swishing eagerly along the floor. "We'll need to keep the formalities in _public_ , at least. Sir Widogast," he replied playfully and took another sip of his wine.

"I suppose so. The son of the Bright Queen should probably not been seen with a lowly human, no matter if they are a Hero of the Dynasty or not. That would be unbecoming of you! And here I always found learning all that decorum for a life in a court to be such a tedious thing when I was younger."

Lucien grinned wickedly. "Oh, I already have a _reputation_ for being unpredictable! Unknown humans are suspicious because of the war. But actual _racism_ is ridiculous when you can literally be reborn as anyone! Heads may turn for a while at my choice of paramour, but you would _certainly_ not demean me." He regarded Caleb over his wine glass, his eyes twinkling. "In fact, many would _envy_ me for landing such a catch!" He winked and took a big drink of wine.

Caleb looked stunned for a moment. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed the tiefling, how much that wicked grin had marked him in such a short time. Just how hard and fast he was falling for him all over again. He took a large sip of his glass of wine as well, trying to hide more of the embarrassment Lucie's words brought. He wasn't sure if it was the wine talking, or Lucien, or just the easy conversation, but he felt warm, and it was nice? He wanted to hide in his coat but, at the same time, he was delighted he didn't have to.

Gods above, he was such a sap.

The tiefling's smile widened, and he tipped his glass back, draining it. He then held his glass up by his shoulder, and it was a few seconds before he realized nothing was happening. " _Ah!_ " he remarked, embarrassed. "Of course." He stood up, his tail wobbling for balance and disrupting the hem of his robe. "Would you care for some more?" he asked dotingly and held out his hand.

Caleb drained what was left in his own glass and held it out for Lucien. "Why not? The evening is still quite young. Well.... I guess it's perpetually young, all things considered.... It's a bit weird, to be honest."

"You are _absolutely_ correct!" Lucien beamed merrily and took careful hold of Caleb's glass, his fingertips warm where they brushed the wizard's.

"Do you need any help with that?" Caleb made to stand up, but, ooooh, he was already tipsier than he’d thought.

"No, no! I have this well in hand. Besides, you're here as my _guest!_ I have a responsibility to care for you." Lucien’s smile grew a bit suggestive, and he turned around, walking with deliberate steps over to the liquor cabinet. His tail did all his swaying for him, making the bottom of his robe swish.

"And I'm sure you'll take that job quite seriously," Caleb replied before chuckling once more. Oh, the wine was definitely getting to his head, now. He shouldn't have drunk that last bit of it so fast. "Actually, how seriously will you take care of that responsibility? What do you intend to do?"

Lucien set the glasses down abruptly and placed both hands on the counter for balance, his tail rising up behind him and waving eagerly. "I, uh..." he replied as he stared down at the countertop, his voice thick. "I will start by putting away the wine? I think... too much more, and we'll lose sight of what you want and don't want?"

Caleb made an amused noise at the tail's reaction. He had noticed before how the tiefling was so easy to read if you paid attention to the right things. "Go on."

"And... I, uhhhh.... Let me just do that, first? Yeah. I can do that." Lucien moved his left hand to hold the bottom of the wine bottle, his forearm solidly on the table, and picked up the cork in his right. He gingerly tried to align the cork with the bottle, his posture wavering a bit.

Caleb was laughing a fair amount at Lucien's predicament. "You’ve totally got this."

Lucien gave an embarrassed chuckle of his own. "I sure do...!" He managed to finally work the cork into the top of the bottle. "HA! There." He carefully picked up the bottle and leaned to the side, taking a few tries to reach down and return it to the rack. His tail continued waving throughout, giving Caleb the occasional glimpse of toned, purple thigh. Then he turned around and pressed his hips back against the counter, triumphant. His hands still clung to it securely. "There, see? I _told_ you I could do it!"

"And then what are you going to do?" Caleb asked, somewhere between amused, apprehensive, and feeling suddenly rather vulnerable.

"What would you _like_ me to do, Caleb?" the tiefling asked quietly, weakly, his eyes locked on the human's. "Because I am up for literally anything _except_ letting you regret this."

Caleb took a sharp breath and chuckled wryly. "A week ago, if you told me any of this would happen, I would have laughed at you. Yesterday, I thought I saw a ghost. Today, you flirted with me, then gave me the cold shoulder, and we got so angry…. I… I hardly trust myself not to break or burn a thing as beautiful and fragile as this. I think…. This still feels like a dream. Everything feels so much bigger than me. I need something to ground me."

"And what could do that, my-" Lucien cut himself off and took a steadying breath, then smiled gently. "What would you like to try first?"

Caleb stood up, a bit wobbly on his legs from the wine and smiling. "How about a dance? I danced with Jester, but I actually meant to ask _you_ that, back then? I just didn't have the courage."

Lucien laughed, delighted. "I think we're both liable to fall over, but alright." He carefully pushed away from the cabinet and took slow steps towards Caleb, unsteady but focused.

"I think so, too. Maybe we should have someone else in here to catch us if it happens!" His cheeks were so red by now, both with alcohol and feelings. "Ah, perhaps... perhaps Sati would like to join us? He was most helpful last night, and... I do like him, too."

Lucien paused and wobbled, confused. "Sati?"

Caleb looked down, suddenly closing off. "I uhn.... I... Sorry. Perhaps it would have been wiser for me to not bring him up. It's just..." He plopped back down on the seat. "It's just, he was there, moments ago, and…. I don't know why I brought that up. Sorry."

"That's...." Lucien's tail swayed near the floor as he stood there, thinking. "He was marked by _you_. Wasn't he."

Caleb just nodded, still looking away.

"Huh," the tiefling remarked with sad amusement. "My Pretty Blue has a policy not to _keep_ marks. But he kept yours."

Caleb looked up at Lucien with a searching expression. "You think...? Why would he do that?"

Lucien's lips quirked up briefly. "You must have made quite the impression. Congratulations."

Caleb sighed. "I don't want to hurt him, or you. But it seems that, even if I don't mean to, I still do just that…."

Lucien finished his walk back and flopped back into his seat with a weighty sigh. "I don't suppose I _blame_ you. Either of you. He's _very_ appealing, and you're... you."

"I still want to dance with you. We can figure out all of this later, I suppose." Caleb mumbled, holding his coat close to himself and, for all intents and purposes, looking like a rather pouty kid.

Lucien gave a tender, sweet smile. "Are you still wanting to dance _now?_ We can, you know."

"If you do not mind, I would very much appreciate it." He didn't move from his chair, though. Not yet.

"Well, then?" The tiefling carefully rose to his feet again and crossed the few steps to Caleb, offering his arm with a shallow, wobbly bow. "May I have this dance?"

Caleb took Lucien's arm and rose to his feet, a soft smile on his face. "Of course you may."

The tiefling's skin was warm through his thin, silk robe as he led Caleb away from the furniture a bit. "Where- ahh...." he paused timidly, "How would you like me to hold you?"

Caleb settled his right hand on Lucien's waist, and the tiefling breathed in, standing up a bit straighter. Caleb smiled and held Lucien's other hand aloft with his left hand. "Just rest your free hand on my arm, if you please. I... I only really how to waltz, to be honest."

Lucien tentatively placed his hand on Caleb's arm, insulated by the worn coat fabric. He smiled. And this close, the wizard could see the hint of fuchsia across his cheeks. "Your lead, then… Sir Widogast."

Caleb started humming a song, its Zemnian lyrics half mumbled as Caleb led Lucien across the room. He took things slowly, almost lazily, just relishing the contact between him and Lucien. The tiefling flowed along with Caleb's movements, only wobbling slightly now and then. "You are a very good dancer."

Lucien let out a shy chuckle. "Yes, practice will do that. You- ah... I love hearing you sing."

Caleb kept singing, the dance slowing down but not stopping. He wrapped both his arms around Lucien's waist, resting his head on the tiefling's shoulder. The warmth was so nice against his cheek. Lucien embraced Caleb solidly and swayed with him, holding him close with one arm behind his shoulders and the other around his middle back. Caleb let the dancing come to a stop, his own singing tapering out as well. He nuzzled Lucien along his jaw and counted the seconds between inhales and exhales. He wanted to commit everything to memory this time, now that he somehow had a second chance.

Lucien gasped quietly and tightened his hold, his body tensing and his breathing taking on a ragged edge. He smelled of sandalwood and lavender, with an underlying spice that Caleb recognized as Molly's natural aroma. It felt safe in a way things hadn't in such a long while. It was comforting, like the smell of books and Frumpkin’s fur. "Caleb...." the tiefling whispered treasuringly, as if he couldn't believe all this was real.

Caleb didn't know why he had been so intent on separating Mollymauk from Lucien before. This was.... They were definitely one and the same, and this small moment showed it. He tilted the tiefling's head downward just a bit, so he could reach up and plant a small kiss on his forehead, and then run a hand through his hair. Lucien closed his eyes, sincere, and then opened them languidly, twin pools of ruby red gazing at Caleb with invitation. "You, good sir, want something," Caleb whispered, teasing. "I have a feeling I know what, but I want to hear you say it."

Lucien gave a weak smile. "If I ask, I couldn't be sure anymore. Would you be doing things because you _want_ to or because you feel you owe me?"

"I do owe you. For Nott, for the rest of the Nein, for keeping them safe. That, we can deal with later, though. This, right here and now, this I want. You just said you don't want me to regret this. I don't want you to regret this either."

"I could never regret this, Caleb." He removed his hand from the wizard's shoulder, reaching up to stroke his hair instead. "If all you want to do tonight is dance, then I'll respect your wishes. But if you'd like anything more..." His eyes wandered Caleb's face, and he wet his lips absently. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Caleb leaned into the touch and made a small noise. "I think it might be wiser not to go too far, tonight? I don't know about you, but I'm still feeling the effects of that wine," he replied with a breathless chuckle. "I wouldn't mind if you kissed me, though."

"You wouldn't mind it...." Lucien drew his hand down to cup the side of Caleb's face. "But do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

Caleb nodded. "Just... bear with me. I never really had much experience with asking for what I want. It's still a bit of a process, but yes. I do want you to kiss me."

Lucien's expression turned sultry, his tail waving in the air behind him. "Good...." He leaned in slowly and tipped his head, closing his eyes. His warm lips brushed Caleb's, and he parted them softly. Caleb was quick to lean into the kiss and deepen it. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted and needed this from the man in front of him. He held him a bit tighter, just wanting to be as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb just _cannot_ keep things simple for himself! 😂
> 
> Please let us know what you think! 💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor


	15. Tiefling Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets nsfw with Lucien. 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this fabulous beta reading has put a strain on TearfulSolace’s schedule, so I’ve brought in more people to help! 🤗💕 As of this chapter, she has been joined by The_Lost_Rabbit! Thank you, and welcome to the party! 🎉

Lucien let out a faint whimper and gave in to the kiss as well. His mouth opened eagerly, and his forked tongue slipped in along Caleb's, caressing it and exploring the human's mouth hungrily. Oh. Caleb's mind went blank except for the single thought of what that tongue could do to him. Then he realized something and broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Well. Someone is quite eager tonight."

Lucien restrained himself from chasing the kiss and gave a huff of amusement, opening his eyes to gaze at Caleb with a soft smile. The wizard was holding their bodies flush together, and Lucien's thin robe did nothing to hide his excitement. "I know you only want a kiss tonight, and I _will_ honor that. But I do find you _thoroughly_ enticing, so yes. I will always be eager for you."

"How long have you found me enticing this way?" Caleb asked with an amused tone before planting kisses along Lucien's jaw and collarbone.

The tiefling gasped and tipped his head, allowing Caleb better access to his tattoos. "I- ah... was _interested_ from the moment I saw your eyes. And it just grew stronger the more I came to know you."

"I don't think my eyes are all that special. A lot of people have blue eyes." Caleb kissed and nipped along the column of Lucien's throat. One of his hands roamed down the tiefling's spine to rest where the tail met with his back and rubbed small circles there.

Lucien whimpered, his hips pressing forward and his enthusiasm _very_ apparent, now. "It's not just the blue, it's- _Hnnn!_ The, ah, _intensity_ you have! And the care.…"

Caleb noted the reaction and smiled at this before running his hand back up Lucien's spine and settling it in his hair. He walked backward, dragging the tiefling along with him until he plopped down into the plush chair Lucien had used earlier. The tiefling followed willingly, now looming over Caleb with his robe loosened and his hands propped against the chair's back. "Just a kiss, huh?" His tail waved excitedly, disrupting the robe even more.

Caleb laughed. "Ja. I didn't say where, though. Or how long the kiss has to be." He ran a finger along the bottom of one horn, wondering if he would get the same noise from Lucien as he did with the tail.

The tiefling groaned wantonly, his eyes closing at the soft touch. "That's... a _very_ good point!" He opened them again halfway, looking down at Caleb with blatant lust. "Any thoughts on where the next kiss should be?"

Caleb leaned back in the chair and bared his throat. "Well, perhaps you'll need to help me out of my coat, first. Then that waist coat. Then just plant kisses there to begin with."

Lucien smirked. "So many _layers!_ I would be tempted to rip right through them." He spread his hands up Caleb's chest, inside the coat, and leaned down, gently capturing the wizard's bottom lip between his teeth. Caleb closed his eyes, moaning. He tried to shrug off his coat before running his hands down Lucien's sides, still marveling at how warm he was. Lucien helped Caleb slide the coat down his arms and wriggle free before setting to work on the waistcoat's buttons, nipping a line through the trimmed beard below Caleb's chin and down the center of his throat.

Caleb inhaled sharply. His grasp tightened for a moment before he slowly exhaled and stroked Lucien's sides. He wondered, for a moment, how many marks he was likely to be left with tonight before a particularly firm nip made him moan. Finished with the waistcoat, Lucien started on the buttons to Caleb's shirt, pulling the garment slowly open as he nipped his way lower, his tail proudly waving up behind him.

Caleb now had one hand running slowly through Lucien's hair again, scratching gently at his scalp and behind the ears as if he was an overgrown cat. "Would you mind something? I like your tail coiled around my wrist. It was actually rather nice. "

Lucien lifted his head up and smirked at Caleb, his eyes twinkling. "Why, certainly!" He sent his tail to Caleb's left wrist, letting it coil with his spade near the human's hand once more. "And perhaps we should get you out of this chair? It's getting harder and harder to _kiss_ you like this!" He winked playfully.

Caleb looked up at Lucien mischievously. He brought hand and tail to his mouth and licked a trail along the coiled appendage. "And where shall we go then?"

The tiefling whimpered loudly and practically crumpled into Caleb's lap, his tail tightening. "I- well- uh.... The _bed_ is sure convenient, yeah?"

Caleb nodded and chuckled. "I suppose so. Most likely more comfortable than the chair, too," he said before giving another small, teasing lick to the tail.

"Definitely! _Much_ more comfortable!" Lucien hurried to undo the last of Caleb's buttons, a task made more difficult now by the tremble in his hands. But he succeeded with a small "Aha!" of triumph. "Alright! Up, you!" he encouraged playfully, taking hold of Caleb's hands and helping pull him to his feet. Caleb watched with a soft smile as Lucien undid the last button. His smile was even softer as he was pulled up, a bit unsteady on his feet.

Lucien released Caleb's hands and pushed the shirt and coat free of Caleb's shoulders altogether. Then he paused, the clothes still caught on his tail, and Caleb realized he was looking at the bite mark Sati had made.

"...That's from Pretty Blue, then?"

"Ah... Ja, that happened. I wasn't the only one leaving my mark." Caleb paused for a moment, looking sideways. "Perhaps you'd care to make a matching one for it?"

Lucien's eyes flashed to Caleb's with a predatory grin. "I was just about to suggest that! You're alright with the fangs? They're not exactly _sharp_ , but they still hurt."

Caleb's breath sped up a little, his eyes opening wider. "I would like to try that, yes."

The tiefling laughed happily, his spade tapping once against Caleb's palm. "Well, I can _certainly_ oblige you with that!" He stepped in close and buried both hands in Caleb's hair, taking the human's mouth in a domineering kiss. Caleb closed his eyes and moaned into it, as pliant as could be. Lucien's tongue explored around eagerly, its forked tips skimming along the wizard's palette before swooping around Caleb's tongue and caressing underneath it. His tail uncoiled and withdrew, letting the clothes drop to the floor. He scritched slowly along Caleb's scalp, his claws little points of pressure.

Caleb appreciated all of this, though the loss of the tail around his wrist drew a soft whine from him. He felt much more bare than he actually was at the moment, and the little scritches were a nice reminder that Lucien was taking care.

Lucien slid one warm hand down the back of Caleb's neck and spine, pulling their bodies flush together as his tail returned to Caleb's wrist. His other hand threaded itself through the hair on the side of Caleb's head and closed in a secure and nearly painless hold. He then used that control to tip Caleb's head to the side, exposing his unmarked neck and shoulder. "Touch me," he ordered huskily and started nipping Caleb's jaw from chin to ear.

Caleb brought his hand to his mouth and sucked at the tip of the spade, and Lucien moaned against Caleb's neck in response. The wizard's free hand skimmed Lucien's side to grab a handful of his ass, and the tiefling rocked his hips forward. Then Caleb raked his nails up across Lucien's back. "How do you want me to touch you? Like this?" He ran his hand down Lucien's torso, tracing along the hip and teasing.

"Yes!" Lucien encouraged breathily. "Like that! Any way you want."

Caleb reached down between them and ran his free hand gently along Lucien's length and sucked small bruises just below the spade of the tail. Lucien keened and shuddered, his claw tips little points of pain on Caleb's back from the desperation of his hold. 

Caleb made a small, needy noise, the small points of pain from Lucien's claws welcome. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, and he couldn't think of anything else but this moment. Then he paused. "I recall a trick you used on Beauregard to help with hangovers. A shame, really, to waste the alcohol, but... I want to be all there if we keep going, right? Think you can still use it?" he asked before placing open-mouthed kisses on the spade of the tail and on Lucien's throat.

Lucien released Caleb's hair, giving his head free reign. As he made an abrupt pulling motion in the air, Caleb felt the strange and unpleasant sensation of liquid being yanked through all of his blood and out the pores of his skin. His head cleared, and he saw Lucien dismissively cast aside an orb of clear liquid, letting it splash somewhere on the rug. "There will be more alcohol," the tiefling purred hungrily.

"Ja, there will be." Caleb nipped and kissed wherever he could reach along Lucien's jaw, shoulders and chest. He timed one particularly sharp nip with a slow stroke of Lucien's dick before looking up at him. "Bed?"

Lucien whined, his free hand returning to the back of Caleb's neck. He looked down at him with a heady gaze, mouth gently open as he panted. " _Bed._ "

Caleb chuckled and dragged Lucien toward the bed until he was sitting on it like he had sat in the chair. He leaned back on his elbows, hoping that the other would follow. "I still want that bite mark, you know."

The tiefling growled and placed his hands next to Caleb on the bed, surging down to run his tongue tips and the edge of his teeth up the wizard's abs. It took an effort for Caleb not to twitch, the twin points of contact tickling him and the teeth making him shiver with anticipation. He retaliated with more kisses and gentle strokes with both hands along the tail, since it was within easy reach and it made Lucien make wonderful noises all on its own. He thought for a moment that he might have a thing for that particular attribute of the tiefling.

Lucien worked his way hungrily up Caleb's chest with little whimpers and hums, his hips swaying. Caleb twitched at the sensation, and Lucien detoured over to Caleb's nipple, giving it a long lick before he closed his hells-hot lips around the little nub and flicked it rapidly with his tongue tips. Caleb yelped and gasped, the sensation not bad but surprising, the warmth against the sensitive skin of his nipple a nice touch. One hand was playing with one of Lucien's horns again, toying with his hair and scraping at the base of his neck and between his shoulder blades.

Lucien purred, making Caleb grin, and rolled the nipple between his tongue and upper teeth. Caleb whimpered at that, and Lucien gave it another, parting lick before crawling up to straddle Caleb's lap and nibble at his collar bone. The robe was _definitely_ just a formality by this point.

Caleb laid down beneath Lucien and rolled his hips, wanting more friction, wanting just.... Every point of contact between him and the tiefling left him wanting more. His hand left the horn to brush ever so slightly against Lucien's dick, teasing. He closed his eyes and bared his throat again.

Lucien groaned and rocked down into Caleb's touch, moving his mouth to the side of Caleb's neck and sucking a hickey there. He glided a hand down Caleb's side and stopped at the hem of his pants. "Do you want help with these?" the tiefling asked breathily before giving the fresh hickey a gentle scrape with his teeth.

"Yes, please." The moan that escaped Caleb was barely above a whisper. He palmed and touched Lucien's cock with more purpose and watched his expression, enjoying this far too much. The tiefling flashed him a wicked grin and winked, deftly undoing the wizard's pants one-handed. Then he slipped his hand inside and boldly took hold of Caleb's cock, nipping at his jaw.

Caleb jerked at the touch as if it had been made of electricity. He moaned, his hands scrambling for the blankets beneath him. Between the warm hand on his cock and the even warmer mouth at his jaw, his body felt like it was melting with pleasure. Lucien purred triumphantly and rocked himself down against Caleb, slowly pumping his hand in time. He nipped and licked his way hungrily down Caleb's neck and onto the unblemished skin of his left shoulder.

"I thought, we…. Ah. ...said we'd keep it to kissing?" Caleb said, amused, between hisses and moans.

Lucien chuckled. " _Touching_ is a part of kissing, right?"

"Ah, Ja. But so is having your mouth on me, _right now_."

The tiefling growled with impatience and let go of Caleb's cock, grabbing him behind the shoulders instead and rolling to the side, bringing Caleb's left shoulder up. Caleb chuckled at being manhandled. Then Lucien wrapped his leg around the human's hips, put his mouth over the meat of Caleb's shoulder, and bit into it, _hard_. Caleb's chuckle stopped as those teeth sank in and sent a jolt of pain radiating from his shoulder. His whole body tensed, and he silently gasped. His eyes welled up, and he was breathing hard, but he didn't want to let a pained noise come forth.

Lucien released the bite and gave it soft licks and kisses, purring. The area throbbed with heat and pain, and Caleb suspected those spots where the fangs had been might be bleeding. The tiefling held Caleb close in his embrace, his hips slowly grinding and his tail spade swishing with pride.

Caleb was trying to catch is breath, the sudden rush of adrenaline at the pain ebbing away. The reverberation of the purring against his bitten skin was nice and soothing. "Again?"

"You want _another_ bite?" Lucien asked with humor and surprise, grinning against Caleb's skin. "Is this why you don't wear _armor?_ "

"I could send you across the room with a well placed spell as long as my hands are free. That's why I don't wear armor: too bulky." Caleb snorted out. "But yes, I want another one."

Lucien chuckled and smirked, his voice teasing. "You could certainly _try!_ Now. Where would you like your next bite?"

"Maybe I'll try some other time. How about somewhere I can easily see it?"

"Hmmm...." Lucien traced his fingers lightly along the fresh bite and down the outside of Caleb's left arm, stopping just below the elbow. "Would it cause you trouble here? With your casting."

"As long as it's not right in the crook of the elbow, I think it's perfect. I might get distracted watching it, but that's on me."

The tiefling grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Good!" He twisted Caleb's arm palm-up with his tail and pulled it close, bracing the elbow with his hand as he bit solidly into the upper side of Caleb's forearm, well away from nerves and arteries. Caleb tensed and hissed before letting out a breathy chuckle. He choked back a pained noise and teared up. His foot thumped against the bed mindlessly. All he could concentrate on was the warmth of Lucien's mouth on his skin and the pain of the bite.

Lucien eased off the pressure and gave this bite the same tender care as the other, his lips and tongue gentle. The spade of his tail swayed gently with satisfaction, and his leg was still hooked possessively over Caleb's. "Well, you're _marked_ as mine, now...." the tiefling cooed. "Would you like me to 'kiss' you somewhere? Help make it official?"

Caleb laughed and nodded. His words were gone at the moment, the warm skin against his and those two points of pain feeling just on the good side of overwhelming. He watched the deep pink bruise on his arm and wondered how long it would last before it faded away. He nodded again. The four little tear-punctures were bleeding slightly, and Lucien gave them one more gentle lick before turning his head back to Caleb and claiming his lips in a deep, loving kiss. He trailed his right hand down Caleb's side, caressing the soft skin before easing the wizard's pants down his hip.

The kiss tasted ever so slightly of iron, but Caleb didn't mind any of it. He minded the tiefling's wandering hand even less and canted his hips up a little to help. Lucien smiled into the kiss and tugged the pants fully clear from Caleb's ass. Then he rolled with him again, pinning the wizard beneath him on the bed. His tail wiggled smugly, still wrapped around Caleb's wrist. Lucien straddled Caleb, kissing him, and shifted his weight up onto his knees. He reached back awkwardly around his own thigh, yanking Caleb's pants down lower.

Caleb rubbed the spade against his cheek, nipping at it to distract the tiefling. "You know? If you want to rip my clothes off, I'm sure someone around here knows a mending spell. If anything, I could most likely learn it myself." He let his arms rest above his head, giving all the space he could to Lucien.

Lucien's breath caught at the nipping, and he groaned softly. "Oh, the staff here _definitely_ know Mending!" He sat up in Caleb's lap and slowly untied his robe, making a show of it. His red eyes glinted as he smirked wickedly. "But then what would you wear tonight, my love? Unless you'd like to stay _here_."

"Would you like me to stay here? Keep me all debauched and pretty underneath you like this?"

Lucien hummed with delight and rolled his shoulders languidly, letting the shimmering robe glide down his arms. "I certainly don't want to _pressure_ you, but you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"I don't even think I'll be able to move once you're done with me." Caleb replied with a small smirk. The silky fabric spooled around the tiefling's elbows made him look so pretty. Caleb wished he had done something like this before.

Lucien beamed. "Should that be my goal, then?" He winked and let the robe fall away completely, pooling it beside them on the bed.

"Perhaps?" Caleb reached out to trail his hand along the tattooed arm. This was a dream, everything of the past two days was a dream, and he didn't want to wake up from it. There was no way something like this could happen to him. He laughed and kissed the spade lightly,

Now _officially_ nude atop Caleb, Lucien celebrated by splaying both hands over the wizard's chest and rolling their hips together, letting out a pleased hum at the sensation. Caleb moaned at the friction, and Lucien leaned down with a purr, giving Caleb's lips a teasing little kiss. "Let's see what I can do about that, then!" He placed another light kiss on Caleb's jaw... his neck... his collarbone, meandering about as he drifted down Caleb's body, his hips and shoulders swaying slowly.

Caleb sighed softly with each kiss. He ran his hands through Lucien's hair, stroking gently. The fact that the tiefling was taking his damn sweet time with this was driving him a bit nuts, but he could be patient. He'd never even thought this could happen, even when Mollymauk had flirted with him, so he could be patient and savor every single moment of this.

Lucien gave the nipple he hadn't toyed with earlier a kiss and a little lick, glancing up at Caleb playfully through lowered lashes. He crawled steadily lower, placing scattered kisses and rubbing his body against Caleb's erection as he backed off the bed.

"You're ridiculous." Caleb said with a chuckle. There were other things that crossed his mind that he wanted to say, but.... Hopefully, this time around, there would be other times for this. He moaned with every little bit of friction, just feeling the warmth between them slowly rise. "You're beautiful."

"You're _gorgeous,_ " Lucien purred, planting a kiss near his belly button. "And _captivating._ " He slid Caleb's pants down his thighs and past his knees, kissing the hollow of his hip. "And _terribly_ clever!" He spread his warm hands up Caleb's inner thighs, guiding them open.

"You... " Caleb gasped, "...are a charmer. And right now, a horrible, horrible tease," Caleb replied, one hand grasping at the blankets and the other just running along a horn and the shell of Lucien's ear.

The tiefling glided his right hand up and took gentle hold of the base of Caleb's cock before smirking devilishly at him, his eyes bright. "And what am I _now_ , Mister Caleb?" He put his lips on Caleb's tip and plunged his head down, taking nearly all of him into his hellishly hot mouth in one go.

The playful nickname caught Caleb by surprise, and it took all of his concentration to not jerk his hips up. He gasped and groaned at the warmth of Lucien's mouth against his cock. "Oh, Scheiße…. You are perfect." Lucien lifted his head partway up with a hum of satisfaction, running his forked tongue up the underside of Caleb's shaft and giving the head a delicate, little flick before bobbing down again. Caleb's chuckle was breathy. "You are perfect and so very good to me." His hands came to rest atop of Lucien's horns, putting no pressure but just being there as a way to ground himself in the moment. "You can tell me if you mind this, okay?"

Lucien pulled his head off of Caleb's cock with a soft pop and grinned at him, slowly stroking him by hand. "Oh, I _like_ you holding my horns! And don't think I'm delicate, either." He winked. "I'll tap your leg if I need air." Then he swirled his tongue tips around the head of Caleb's dick, took a deep breath, and pushed his head down fully, swallowing Caleb into his throat.

Oh. Ohhh, gods. All of Caleb's thoughts momentarily escaped his brain. He held on just a little bit tighter and rolled his hips experimentally. Just the heat of it all was something else, and the idea that he could just let go.... It was a lot to process in the moment.

Lucien bobbed his head, meeting Caleb's thrust smoothly and beginning to pump up and down. His left hand pressed into the mattress, and his right gently held Caleb's hip, his thumb caressing in small circles. Caleb's hands were trembling on Lucien's horns with the effort of trying not to go too fast. He moaned, trying to find a rhythm that would be just enough for him to last. He didn't want this to be over too soon, even though the blaze from every little touch by the tiefling was.... He could burn up alive, right now, and he wouldn't mind.

Lucien glanced up at Caleb's face with a wicked smirk in his ruby eyes, little tears glistening at the corners. He swirled his tongue around Caleb's shaft, still bobbing, and stroked his hand down between the wizard's inner thighs. Caleb's right hand left the horn for a moment to run softly under Lucien's eyes, carefully dabbing the tears away. It was a split second before he threw his head back and arched at a particularly good stroke, his hand going back to clench on the horn. Lucien's tail swished with satisfaction against Caleb's wrist, and he stroked two warm fingers up Caleb's perineum before palming his ballsack and pressing the tender area behind it.

Caleb brought the tail tip to his lips, kissing and nipping at it before he dissolved into a breathy moan. He bit the back of his hand, just above where the tail coiled around his wrist, in an effort not to moan too loudly. Lucien's tail spade whapped Caleb playfully in the face, and the tiefling toyed with his balls, rolling them together as he kept pleasuring Caleb's cock.

"That's not fair, Mr. Lucien, smacking me like that." It was all Caleb managed to say before he moaned even louder. "Oh gods…." He was seeing sparks behind his eyelids. The tiefling bobbed his head faster and sucked, scritching the back of Caleb's ballsack with his claws. Then he let just the barest hint of fang graze against Caleb's dick.

Caleb, at this point, was a writhing, moaning mess. Everything felt too hot and too good. He held on and threw all control out the window, his movements becoming more fast paced and erratic as he chased his orgasm. Lucien moved together with him, coaxing hungrily with tongue and touch and egging him on. Caleb barely had time to cry out Lucien's name before he came, the strength of it all blindsiding him.

Lucien's throat pulsed as he swallowed, eagerly chasing after every drop. It sent a little twitch of overstimulation down Caleb's spine, little zings that made him twitch as he tried to catch his breath. Once Caleb was done, Lucien pulled his head up with a gasp. He coughed for a moment and then grinned at Caleb crookedly, a bit dazed. " _Well!_ " he croaked, his voice hoarse. "How was _that_ for a kiss?"

Caleb grinned back and laughed, still riding the high. He laughed and didn't even have the words to describe the man in front of him "That was.... I- That was something else." _Everything about you is something else_ , he didn't say.

Lucien beamed ecstatically, his tail's spade dancing with glee. "I'm glad you liked it!" he kissed Caleb's tip teasingly once more. Then he straightened up, stretching his shoulders and back, and Caleb saw the tiefling was still very much aroused.

"Oh.... Look at you...." He gave a small happy sigh. "You liked it too, right? Oh gods, give me two minutes, just...." He took a small shuddering breath. "How do you want me? How can I take care of you right now? I don't think I'll be half as good as you, but... I want to do this. Any way you want."

"Oh, _Caleb_ ," Lucien groaned, his voice rough and gaze heated. "I want you _all_ the ways!" He slid his hands down past Caleb's knees, to where the wizard's pants were still bunched up atop his boots. "But maybe we should get _these_ off, first?"

"Ja, ja. That would be good."

Lucien lifted one of Caleb's feet and held that boot by the heel, wiggling it and pulling to inch it down. "These boots look _great_ on you," he growled, "but they're _damned_ annoying to get _off!_ " The boot suddenly popped free, and Lucien teetered a moment before regaining his balance. "There. That's _one_." He tossed the boot casually aside, not even looking to see where it ended up, and proceeded stubbornly with the second one. "Maybe we'll have a rule for you: no shoes except slippers in this suite!" he teased.

Caleb laughed at that. "Well. It's not like I could have expected to have to remove them at some point tonight. In fact, nothing is as expected with you. Which, all things considered, I should have expected." He looked thoughtful for a moment before bursting into laughter. "But I'll keep that in mind, if you do want a next time."

Lucien's eyes flashed up to meet his with a predatory grin. "Oh, I want _every_ time, Caleb!" Then his eyes widened and his grin fell away, suddenly nervous. "That you _want_ to be here, that is! No pressure! Just... whenever. _Or_ not!"

Caleb had to laugh a little at the reaction. But then the laugh turned into an all-too-fond smile. "That's very considerate of you. Thank you."

Lucien returned the smile softly, his spade swishing again. "Of course, Caleb." Then he cleared his throat and returned his attention to the boot, collecting himself as he struggled to work it free.

"Need a little help with that?" Caleb asked teasingly.

"Nope! It's almost...." The boot came off, and Lucien staggered back a step before smirking victoriously. " _There!_ " He dropped the boot and grabbed onto Caleb's bunched-up pants, sliding them all the way off and dropping them dismissively as well. "That's _much_ better!" he purred naughtily. "Scoot up."

Caleb chuckled, wondering what Lucien had in mind as he scooted up the bed. The tiefling watched hungrily before he clambered up onto the bed as well, crawling on top of Caleb. He lowered his body flush onto Caleb's with a low moan, letting his hips grind down once. "Ohhhhhh, I've wanted you _so_ badly! Just having you here now is more than I could have hoped for today."

Caleb twitched, still just a touch oversensitive. "It's more than I could have hoped in a lifetime…. But then again…. How badly do you want me? What do you want to do? I'm all yours tonight."

Lucien's tail twitched, and he growled hungrily. "I would _love_ to just pin you to the bed and ravish you!" He drew a shuddering breath, and his hips rolled again. "But I can't do the prep you'd need with my claws, and you might not be up for that, anyway."

"I would be up-" Caleb made a small overwhelmed noise. "-for it, but you are right about the claws. It's probably a terrible idea."

"Really?" Lucien bit his lip for a moment as he stared at Caleb excitedly. "Do you think you can prep yourself, or should I get Pretty Blue to come help?"

"I don't think I could do it myself right now. You've worn me out pretty good already."

The tiefling smirked, showing one little fang. "And you're alright with letting Pretty Blue help?" Caleb just nodded. Lucien lifted his head and looked towards the door. "Ziya!" he called out.

"Yes, my lord?" she replied, a bit muffled.

"Send in Pretty Blue. We have a task for him."

"Right away, my lord," she assured him. And after just a few seconds, Sati opened the door, stepped in quietly, and closed it behind him.

Lucien smirked playfully. "Sir Widogast here would like your assistance getting ready for me."

Sati, still adorned with hickeys and bites, regarded the pair stoically and bowed his head. "As you wish, my lord." He stepped silently over to Lucien's nightstand and opened a drawer with a clattering of objects, lifting out a jar that was similar to the ones Caleb had seen before. The oil inside, however, looked somewhat yellowish. Sati unscrewed the lid and set it aside, and Caleb caught the fragrant scent of sesame seeds, blended with other smells he wasn't familiar with.

Caleb took a look at the bite marks, not unlike his own. It made sense. Sati had known Lucien for far longer than the two days he'd been here himself. He beckoned the drow closer, ran a hand through his hair. "Hallo Sati. How are you doing?"

The drow smiled softly, meeting Caleb's eyes before looking down, demure. "I am doing well. Let us prepare you, now, for his lordship."

Lucien grinned, his tail spade swishing. "Here, Caleb!" he rolled onto his back on the bed, posing in invitation. "I want to watch you _tease_ me."

Caleb chuckled. "Kissing you the way you kissed me just now?"

The tiefling smirked. "Or anywhere _else_ that strikes your fancy!" He drew a clawed hand up his own abs and chest, onto his shoulder. "This is your chance to _explore_ me!"

Caleb smiled, making a small pleased "ah" as he pushed at Lucien's leg to make a place for himself in between. He sat on his knees there for a moment, looking at the tiefling and biting his bottom lip, wondering what he should do. Then he leaned in and planted a hickey at Lucien's collarbone, biting and licking the skin there close below the neck. Lucien drew in a hissing breath, his body arching and his hands holding onto Caleb's back. His tail tip waved with excitement.

"Hallo there," Caleb said with a smile.

"Hello there," Lucien purred darkly.

The mattress swayed, and Caleb felt a gentle hand on his lower back. Caleb looked back at Sati and smiled at him before returning his gaze to Lucien. He planted another hickey on the tiefling's pectoral and ran his fingers lightly over his ribs. Lucien hummed, delighted. His body shifted on the bed in anticipation, and his claws gently kneaded Caleb's back muscles.

Caleb kissed and nipped his way down Lucien's stomach. He took his time committing every small mark on the tiefling's skin to memory, every small noise he made. He ran his hands up and down Lucien's thighs, a half grin on his lips. The tiefling moaned and squirmed at the attention, his breathing heavy and his hands slipping up to nestle in Caleb's hair.

Sati's hand stayed where it was, an anchoring presence, and Caleb felt oil-slick fingers gently touch and caress around his entrance. Caleb leaned into the touch on his hair before licking a stripe along Lucien's dick. He took the head into his mouth, moaning around it at Sati's gentle teasing. Lucien groaned desperately and rocked his hips, his claws pricking at Caleb's scalp. Sati's finger skimmed over Caleb's puckered hole and then pressed, easing its way inside.

Caleb tried to take as much of Lucien as he could, a hand stroking at the base where his mouth couldn't reach. He started to slowly rock between the tiefling and the drow, seeking more sensation from Sati's finger. Lucien moved in time with him, panting, his tail flexing around the wizard's wrist. Sati rubbed Caleb's insides with long strokes, crooking his finger before slipping in a second one beside it.

Caleb sucked on the head hard before letting it go and nipping at the tail once more. He never stopped stroking, but it significantly slowed down for a moment. His whole body tensed, and he moaned loudly at Sati's ministrations, still sensitive from cumming not that long ago. The drow worked his fingers slowly, avoiding Caleb's prostate while gently scissoring him open. Lucien purred and caressed the side of his face. "So lovely.... My Caleb.…"

Caleb breathily chuckled, nuzzling Lucien's thigh. He nipped at the tender skin there before mouthing at the tiefling's cock once more, from the tip all the way down to the balls.

" _Hnnng!_ " Lucien closed his eyes and tilted his head back, grabbing onto Caleb's hair, and Sati eased a third finger in alongside the others.

Caleb loved the pull on his hair. It was grounding in the mess of sensations he was feeling. He licked a stripe back up Lucien's cock and took it in his mouth as far as he could go without choking, moaning around it and rocking back onto Sati's fingers once more. Lucien rolled his hips to meet him with a groan, his abs and legs tensing. "Oh, Caleb.... _Gods_ , you're wonderful...!"

Sati lifted his hand from Caleb's back, his other fingers still in Caleb's ass. "I believe his good sir is ready for you, my Lord," the drow said humbly.

Caleb made a small noise before pulling off and chuckling. "How would you like me? On my back so you can watch me? Just like this so you two can switch places?" He didn't even know where this confidence was coming from, but it was a nice feeling.

Lucien growled. "On your back, yes! Come'ere." He tugged on Caleb's hair, pulling him up to meet him. Sati's fingers slipped away, leaving Caleb empty. Caleb's eyes teared up a little at the stronger pull, and he moaned at the emptiness. He nipped at Lucien's neck, then nipped harder at the tail. Lucien groaned loudly, scratching Caleb's back with his free hand before pulling the human sideways and rolling on top of him. He nipped eagerly at Caleb's chest, his spade swishing. "Oh, Caleb...." he murmured, nuzzling the wizard's sternum dazedly. "My precious Caleb...." Sati moved close to the pair again on the bed, now holding the jar of oil in easy reach for them.

Caleb flinched forward and made a small, pained noise at the scratches. Next time, if there was a next time, he'd have to be the one on top. But right now, he was enjoying this. He breathlessly laughed, looking between Lucien's dazed face and Sati's calmer expression. He ran one hand through the tiefling's hair as the other blindly groped to catch the drow's hand.

Sati kept his gaze down submissively and took gentle hold of Caleb's hand, guiding it to the oil jar. Caleb dipped his fingers in the jar, _accidentally_ smearing some on Sati's wrist. "Oh, clumsy me. Want me to clean that up for you?"

The drow looked up, giving Caleb a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Please do not worry. I am here simply to assist you."

Lucien flicked his tongue tips in little licks on Caleb's chest, leaving dots of warmth that quickly faded to cool. "Do you have someplace _exciting_ in mind for that oil?" he teased, his voice low and smooth, before giving Caleb's nipple a long, firm lick.

Caleb shuddered at the licks and scooped up some oil on his fingers before he just stuffed them into Lucien's mouth. "You Sir, you will have to suck on those and wait a moment, okay? I need to make sure of something first." He looked up to Sati. "Sati, if.... If you don't want to be here, if something makes you unhappy, you can go if you wish to. I won't hold it against you. I think... I think I might have been a bit inconsiderate, and I think I owe you an apology."

"Ah! There is nothing to apologize for, sir!" Sati dipped his head lower, but that didn't hide his flustered expression. "It is my job to help the clients that come to me." Lucien shifted impatiently, growled his annoyance at being silenced, and slipped his tongue between Caleb's fingers, scraping his teeth against them.

"Oh shush, you. You'll have me soon enough," Caleb said to Lucien before looking back to Sati. "It's part of your job, sure. But is it what you want? If you were to do something for yourself now, would you really stay?"

Lucien's eyes widened in shock, and Caleb realized the tiefling was probably only used to people deferring to him. A soft smile ghosted onto Sati's lips, his gaze still averted. "If it would bring you happiness, yes."

"Ah. Well, there lies our conundrum. Because you see? Someone once told me, well not just me, but you know.... Someone once told me to leave places and people better than we found them. And while I have no intention to leave yet, as long as I am welcomed here, I want you to be happy too. The both of you. I guess I just got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Sati looked conflicted, and Lucien's expression was shifting from shock to pained offense. Caleb wasn't sure how to react. He felt the mood shift, but... It was something he felt that needed to be said. He looked cautiously at the two of them.

Sati sighed quietly and met Caleb's eyes with fond smile. "Thank you for thinking of me. But this time, now, is special for you and his lordship. I want it to go well for you. Please."

Caleb just nodded before fully returning his attention to Lucien. He pulled his fingers out of the tiefling's mouth with a wet pop, looking at him with a small smile. Lucien licked oil from his lips and stared into Caleb's eyes, anxious. "This _does_ matter to you, right? Being with me?"

"Of course it does." Caleb made a small noise as he tried to gather his thoughts. "It matters to me, a lot. But you have to understand that it has been a very long time since I've let myself have something I wanted like this. I just... I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Lucien closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Then he met his love's gaze again with conviction. "Alright. I'm _trusting_ you, Caleb!" He dipped his head and kissed the wizard's chest again. "Be _good_ to me.…"

Caleb brought the tail still coiled around his wrist to his cheek, nuzzling it for a moment before placing small kisses on it. He leaned just a bit to kiss the top of his head, or at least, where he could reach. The tiefling hummed with pleasure and shifted up higher, placing kisses on the human's collarbone and throat before staking claim on his lips, warm and soft.

Caleb kissed back with every shred of feeling he had in his soul. For all that he could be eloquent sometimes, for all the words, all the languages he'd learned, he had never had the words for how he felt. Especially not in a moment like this. So, as best as he could, he tried to show how much it mattered to him. How much he wanted this.

Lucien growled hungrily at Caleb's response, plunging his tongue in to explore the human's mouth. He rocked his hips forward, his firm erection pressing along Caleb's perineum and ballsack. Caleb jerked at the touch and moaned in the kiss. He rocked right back into the touch, the whole thing still on the edge of too much and just enough. "You want to fuck me up, right? You want to be good to me again? I promise I'll return it tenfold."

Lucien groaned and reached blindly back towards Sati, dipping his hand in the oil. "This isn't an _exchange_ , Caleb...." He slicked himself up, his red-eyed gaze predatory and lustful. "I'm gonna fuck you brainless because I _want_ to!" Then he lined himself up, touched his head to Caleb's entrance, and pressed slowly inside.

Caleb laughed before it turned into a gasp and then into a much longer moan.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " The tiefling held still like that for a few moments, his brow furrowed and his breathing heavy. "Fuck, Caleb!" Even motionless, the warmth and stretch of his presence inside Caleb was _very_ apparent.

"A lot?" It took Caleb a moment to fully relax. This pain-not-pain of being full, this heat that could burn him and yet was just enough and just as intimate as the fire he brought forth.... It was a lot to him, and it left him between small gasps and breathy laughs as he got accustomed to the sensation. He lavished Lucien's spade and tail with open-mouthed kisses.

Lucien shuddered and whimpered. "Gods, _yes_ , Caleb!" His hips rocked forward a little, and he whined at the sensation. " _Oh_ gods! Fuck!"

Caleb chuckled. "I don't think you'll be able to last long if…." He gasped at the rocking. "Come on. I think you said something about wanting to fuck me brainless?"

Lucien gave Caleb a pleading look, pulled his hips back, and then thrust down into him solidly. Sati moved away from them, returning with a firm, decorative pillow. Lucien leaned up, taking hold of Caleb's legs and hooking them over his tattooed shoulders. Then he grabbed Caleb's ass and lifted it, groaning as he thrust in deeper than he could reach before. Sati wedged the pillow beneath Caleb's hips before discreetly slipping away again.

Caleb keened and gasped with each thrust, things already getting close to too much. He tried to hold onto the blanket beneath him, the hand holding Lucien's tail gently pulling at it as he kissed and nipped as far as he could reach. Lucien panted as he kept pumping steadily, watching Caleb beneath him with rapt attention.

Caleb brought his hands above his head, urging Lucien's tail to coil around the both of them. His eyes were closed, and his mouth slightly open. His breath hitched. And the more it went on, the more wrecked he looked.

Lucien made a small choking sound in surprise and unwound his tail, wrapping it around both of his partner's wrists instead. "Oh, _Caleb!_ " He leaned forward into his thrusts, pressing Caleb's legs closer to his chest, and growled at the increased tightness. The new angle also made his dick rub against Caleb's prostate.

Caleb's eyes flew open, and he stared at Lucien. "Oh Scheiße...." He was panting. "Oh Scheiße, Scheiße Scheiße." He was shaking with how goodtoomuchgoodgodstoomuch it was. Each rub brought a small noise that was definitely turning into a keening.

Lucien was falling apart as well. His colorful tattoos and lavender skin shone with sweat, and stray curls of hair swung about his face. His mouth was open as he panted, his brow furrowed, and his eyes desperate. "Caleb!" he gasped. "I'm going to _cum!_ Holy, fuck, _Caleb!_ "

"Pleasepleasebitteplease-" Caleb managed to say before being left with the feeling of being utterly overwhelmed. His entire body tensed, wanting release, but there was none to be had. He hadn't had enough time to be able to have a second go at it, but there he was; he was panting, gasping, eyes tearing up yet grinning as he watched Lucien come apart.

The tiefling cried out as he came and quickly turned his head, muffling the sound with a bite to Caleb's thigh, near the knee. He thrust down a few times more, his moans trapped against Caleb's skin. Caleb couldn't even cry out at the bite with how overwrought he was. He was still chasing after his breath, the tenseness in his body diminishing in increments with every gulp of air he was taking.

Lucien's body relaxed, and he eased up on the bite, giving it a gentle lick in apology. It made Caleb shudder and chuckle. The tiefling chuckled as well, a bit loopy. Then he groaned as he gingerly pulled out of Caleb, planting small kisses on his thigh. Caleb groaned as well. He kept shuddering and laughing with every little touch. "Too much." he said as a way of explanation.

Lucien looked to him with concern. "Should I have been gentler with you? I thought you were enjoying it, but maybe.…"

"No, it's okay. You.... Ah.... Just.... Too much sensation at once. Just give me some time. It's good."

"Alright." The tiefling kissed each of his wizard's knees fondly before lowering them from his shoulders.

Caleb's hips were still elevated by the pillow. And as his body slowly cooled from having Lucien inside him, he noticed a small pool of persistent warmth lingering there. The sensation was not bad, just very new and probably a bit odd? "Is it a tiefling thing that it stays warm like that?" Curiosity would always get the better of him, it seemed.

"That _what_ stays warm?" Lucien asked, puzzled.

Sati leaned in beside them, offering his lord a hand towel. "Yes, sir," he answered politely. "It is a tiefling thing."

Ah. Of course Sati would know. "That's interesting." To say the least. He wondered for a fleeting moment if it tasted warm as well. Well, _there_ was a thought for another time! Right now, he didn't want to move one bit, not even to displace the pillow still under his hips.

Lucien accepted the towel and was ruffling it through his hair when their topic of discussion clicked. " _Oh!_ That." Then he looked at Caleb as a slow, wicked grin crept onto his face. "You can feel it _in_ you?" He ran a warm hand down Caleb's outer thigh to his elevated hip. "And you're trying to keep it inside you longer?"

Caleb shivered at the touch. "Yes." Yep, totally wasn't moving, and he would probably feel that in the morning. But right now, it was nice.

Lucien chuckled, his grin bright. "I'm _flattered_ , Caleb! Would you like to use a plug instead?" His eyes danced down the wizard's naked body. "You're _unbearably_ sexy like this, but I don't imagine it's very comfortable."

Caleb nodded. To which question, he didn't care at this point. He was boneless. "Not moving." he just muttered.

Sati moved away again, but Lucien leaned in close with a smitten smile, laying a warm hand on Caleb's cheek and bending down to kiss him languidly. "You are _so_ magical...." Lucien purred, brushing his fingertips through the auburn locks near Caleb's ear.

Caleb leaned into the touch and chuckled. "Of course. That's why I decided to become a wizard, after all."

Sati returned, holding out a glistening, ceramic butt plug for Lucien. Caleb glanced at Sati and smiled at him.

"Perfect!" Lucien grinned, accepting the plug. Sati met Caleb's gaze for a moment before he looked down again and backed away, smiling softly. "Now...!" Lucien smirked at Caleb, watching him closely as he rubbed his thumb over the human's loosened hole. "Are you ready, my dear?"

Caleb twitched, but smiled and nodded. The tiefling beamed back at him and pressed the oiled toy slowly in. It was nowhere near as wide as Lucien but still definitely there. Then it popped into position, held around its narrow stem between the plug and its flange. Caleb made a small noise. The warmth, the heaviness…. It was grounding him and bringing him back from the floaty haze of too much. He just had enough willpower to roll on his side, off the pillow, and smile at Lucien.

Lucien chuckled merrily and lied down on the bed with him. Caleb felt the pillow at his back move away just as a warm, happy tiefling cuddled up to him, tangling their legs and draping an arm over his chest. The tail around his wrists also slipped away, its spade tracing lightly down his side. "Hello," Lucien purred, smirking fondly.

Between Lucien's purr at his ear and warmth surrounding him, Caleb was well on his way to just falling asleep like this. "Hallo." he replied, his voice barely above a whisper and mussed with sleep, as if he was waking up from a really good dream.

Lucien tipped his head closer and touched their foreheads together with a gentle smile, his eyes closing. "Hello..." he murmured, "Mister Caleb.…"

Indigo hands drew a light blanket over the pair, enveloping Caleb in a cocoon of gentle warmth. It was just enough for Caleb to fall asleep before he replied properly to Lucien. "Hallo, Mister..." was all he managed before conking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts and feelings with us! 😁 Even if it’s just yelling, a keysmash, or emojis, each comment gives us reassurance that people are still following with us on this journey. 💕


	16. Lazy Morning Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb’s worries return in his dreams, and he and Lucien take their time to talk, be close, and prepare for the day.
> 
> Mildly nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our esteemed beta readers for this chapter are CrunchyWrites and The_Lost_Rabbit! 🎉🤗🎉 Welcome! 💕

Caleb's thoughts drift peacefully that night, through half-formed dreams of relaxing with his favorite someone, of snuggling in sunlit fields of lavender, and of fond touches, kisses, and laughter that let him know he's home. He nuzzles into the soft curls atop his companion's head, breathing in the warm scent of sandalwood, lavender, and spice, and places a kiss between their horns. Then he looks up and sees Sati, dressed in white pants with his hickeys and bites on full display. The drow gives Caleb a cool smile, turns, and begins walking away.

Something akin to ice runs down Caleb's spine. He tries to reach out. He doesn't want Sati to leave. "Wait. Bitte, wait."

Sati stops walking but stays facing away. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Sati, stay please. I- I'm sorry…. I- I care about you, too! It doesn't have to be this way."

"What way, sir?" Sati turns back toward him with the same professional smile the other staff members use, and Caleb can see one of the marks on the drow's neck start to fade. "I am simply here to assist you. That is my profession."

"I- You care. You care more than your job would let you. I care too. We can figure something out, you, Lucien, and I. You don't have to walk away if you want to be here. With me." As he speaks, he can feel a fire warming the back of his neck. He turns around and sees nothing. He looks back at Lucien and then at Sati. "Right?"

The drow's smile stays perfectly in place, as another mark fades. "You belong to his lordship, now. That is very clear." Lucien steps up behind Caleb and slips his arms around his shirtless torso with a purr, giving the fresh, tiefling bite on his shoulder a lick. Blood starts seeping slowly from the wound, and Caleb feels a tingle in his other shoulder as Sati's bite heals and is gone.

Caleb wants to pull away, but he knows that to do so.... "Please, let me do this," he asks Lucien.

"Don't you know you belong to _me?_ " the tiefling coos, turning Caleb's head with a gentle hand on his cheek and staring at him hungrily with ruby eyes. "Mister Caleb."

Caleb breaks free, takes a few steps between Sati and Lucien, and falls to his knees. The fire that seemed to be just out of the corner of his eyes moments before encroaches upon his vision. "I'm sorry, I can't- I care about you two- I can't just choose. You can't ask me to choose. I'm sorry, I didn't even think…." He chuckles bitterly. "And thinking is what I do best. This is silly, right?"

There's a whoosh of purple flame, and Sati is burning, stoic and silent. "You don't love me, _do_ you, Mister Caleb," Lucien snarls. Caleb whirls around and sees him with his hand outstretched, wings of purple fire blazing on his back, and eyes and matching skin markings glowing red. Tear tracks glisten on the tiefling's cheeks, flickering in the light. "I told you to be _good_ to me.... I trusted you.…"

Even in his dreams, Caleb can't quite bring himself to say those words. Not yet. He looks to Lucien, then back to Sati, then to his own flame-coated hands. "Bitte, I do not know how to stop this. I do not know how to make both of you happy, but I want to try. I just don't know how…"

Lucien sneers in pain and rage. "I am Lord Lucien Kryn, son of The Bright Queen. And you want me to _share_ you with a _sex worker?!_ "

"He is his own person with his own life; he's not just his job. He's also the reason why Mollymauk was so kind! Mollymauk took after him! He wanted so badly not to be you, he took after the person who...." Caleb stops himself. He's probably said too much. He looks at Lucien with a scared look on his face.

The tiefling stares at him with icy revulsion. "And that's what _you_ want, too. Isn't it. You want to erase me away and just have _Molly_ back. Well." Lucien steps back into the fire, unharmed. "Good luck with _that_."

"No, nein, bitte. I understand that you're your own person, too. I truly do! And I don't want to change that, but... I'm scared. I'm scared to break if you become too sharp."

"I never break my toys," Lucien replies, backing away farther and farther until he's lost to the flames. "As long as they stay mine." Caleb turns back to look at Sati, but he's gone as well. The only thing left is the fire.

"Caleb. _Caleb_ ," Mollymauk calls him, giving his shoulder a shake.

Caleb started awake with a gasp and discovered he was pinned down. A shadowed silhouette loomed over him in the darkness, and he had a brief moment of panic before recognizing the familiar outline of curled horns and wavy hair. "Mol- Lucien? Was? Was ist passiert?" He muttered, panic still coloring his tone.

"You were having a bad dream...." Lucien replied, a bit wary. He was lying partly on top of Caleb, with a leg drawn up across his thighs and an arm over his chest. Caleb wanted to burrow in the heat of the blankets and of Lucien's body, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. He relaxed in increments but remained wary.

Caleb grew aware, again, of his body's aches. Many of his muscles were sore, his three, fresh bites stung gently, and a plug was taking up room inside his butt. Lucien was looking down at Caleb, his sleep-roughened voice laced with concern. "Is it something you want to talk about?"

Caleb looked sideways. "Please don't…. Just…. I'm not just a shiny toy for you to toss away, am I?"

" _What?!_ " Lucien asked incredulously, shifting up to look at him better. "How could you possibly _think_ that, Caleb? After everything I told you!"

"I don't know…. It's probably just the nightmare. It was…." He shrugged and tried to hide in the blankets.

"Hey, hey...." Lucien snuggled in closer and reached up, brushing Caleb's hair from his face with warm fingertips. "You don't regret having sex with me, do you?"

"I don't, but... I guess I just want to make sure I won't regret this later on."

Lucien paused at that, quiet. Then he nuzzled in against the left side of Caleb's neck, resting his chin on the collar bone near his bite and wrapping his arm and leg about Caleb tighter. His tail snaked over and wrapped around his love's ankle as well. "I hope for that, too…." Caleb nuzzled Lucien back, planting a small kiss where he could reach. The tiefling hummed gently and placed a kiss atop his bite before snuggling back in with a sigh. "We'll figure things out, Caleb. We have time…."

Caleb chuckled at that. "Time…. It always feels like there's too much and too little of it. Would you travel with us if we were to go away again? I fear that we, that I…. For years, I never stayed in one place too long. Never had a place I could truly call a home, since…. Ah."

Lucien was still for several seconds, his breathing the only sign that he was still awake. "You could have a home _here…_." he said, his voice quiet and vulnerable. "With me…." Then he kissed Caleb's shoulder again. " _Please_ don't answer that for me now! It's not a decision to be rushed, but… it _is_ an option."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

" _Yes_." Lucien gave a fragile huff of amusement, laced with fearful hope. "It would be...." He kissed Caleb's shoulder again, then his neck, and snuggled in once more. "Get some sleep, love."

It took a few minutes, but Caleb fell asleep once more, lulled to sleep by soft breathing and the small noises of someone being close. His anxieties kept flickering at the edges of his thoughts, making his sleep restless, but none developed into dreams. Then, all too early—just a few minutes after "sunrise"—there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "My lord?" Ziya called respectfully, as Lucien groaned and shifted against Caleb. "Will you be going to breakfast, this morning, or would you prefer to sleep in?"

"I'd _love_ to sleep in!" the tiefling grumbled, before tilting his head up and giving Caleb's jaw a tender kiss. "But what about you, love?" He chuckled and stroked his fingers lightly over the human's chest. "Good morning, by the way."

Caleb stretched like a cat, leaning into the touches and kissing back. "Guten morgen." He shifted a bit to curl up closer to Lucien, still more asleep than awake. "Sleeping in sounds lovely. But after last night, I'm also getting hungry. And perhaps, you know... something should be taken care of, first? If we decided to go to breakfast?"

" _Oh_...?" Lucien asked playfully, his spade swishing against Caleb's shin. "And what would _that_ be, hmm?"

"Gods, you are a menace," Caleb said with a fond smile. "That toy from last night." He paused "We could take some time, I suppose. But I worry I might get a rather loud, rather screechy message in my mind from worried friends if I don't show up to breakfast."

Lucien purred, his hand slipping down Caleb's side. "We wouldn't want _that_ , now would we?"

"No, not really," Caleb replied, his expression turning to exasperated fondness.

The tiefling laughed and gave Caleb's side a loving pat. "Would you like to take care of that yourself, in the bathroom, or would you prefer I help you with it here?"

"You deal with it. I don't want to move yet." He smirked a little at Lucien, his expression still rather sleepy.

" _HA!_ " Lucien replied gleefully, and Caleb could clearly imagine his grin, despite the darkness. "Alright, then! Just a second." The tiefling quickly kissed Caleb's collar bone with smirking lips before rolling off of him, disrupting the blanket and letting cooler air in.

"Ah?" Caleb realized that, while he was getting what he wanted, he was most likely giving Lucien exactly what _he_ wanted as well. The tiefling would have been disappointed to be left alone. As much as Lucien had sounded like a bit of a spoiled brat since they'd met, Caleb found himself quite happy to oblige him this morning. He stretched out again, feeling the ache of his bites and sore muscles. "Maybe a hot bath would be welcome right now, all things considered."

"We could have one of those here, if you want!" Lucien replied, only his tail still holding Caleb as he searched for something. "My tub is far less luxurious than the baths, but- _Aha!_ " He returned, and Caleb felt him drag a towel down underneath the blanket. "Here. Lift up, please?"

"-but you wouldn't mind the closeness, would you?" Caleb lifted up his hips just enough to help Lucien out.

"Oh, _certainly_ not!" the tiefling rumbled playfully, slipping the towel under Caleb's hips and planting a sprinkling of kisses across his chest. Caleb hummed at the kisses, running his hand through Lucien's hair. The tiefling purred with delight, his tail tip flicking as he smoothed a warm hand up and down Caleb's hip. He kissed steadily lower, taking the blanket with him, and Caleb shivered. He wanted to grab the blanket and wrap himself in its warmth again. Also in Lucien's warmth. Both were very nice. So was the kissing just now. He made a small noise at that.

Lucien lifted his head. "Oh! Sorry, love." He raised the blanket up and over his horns, to cover both himself and Caleb's chest completely. "There we are!" he remarked, smug, and gave Caleb's belly a lick.

Caleb gasped and chuckled. "Is your plan to tease me, now, so I'll want to stay with you after breakfast? Is that the idea?"

"I _hope_ coaxing isn't necessary!" Lucien cooed playfully before kissing the hollow of Caleb's hip. He slid his hands down Caleb's thighs and then up between them. "Open...?" He instructed, and Caleb could just _hear_ his smirk.

"Whoever had to handle you before me must have been a saint." Caleb replied, amused, as he shook his head at the same time. He followed the instruction, not wanting to make the tiefling even more of a brat by not listening.

"Oh, _really?!_ " the tiefling challenged, shifting around next to him, beneath the blanket, and giving the bite near Caleb's knee a gentle kiss. "And do you think _you_ can handle me? Sir Widogast?"

"I do not think I can handle you at all, good Sir. I mean, look at you having your wicked ways with me again, just now. It seems like I can't say no."

Lucien's hands paused behind the human's knees, and his tone turned serious. "You can _always_ say 'no,' Caleb. I _mean_ that!" His tail tip flicked with unease. "If there's something you don't like, or if something we're doing bothers you, then _tell_ me! _Please.…_ "

"I know, I know. Ah…." Caleb chuckled. "It's just…. Ah, Scheiße. How to explain this. Just…. I will let you know if I'm displeased by something, if something really bothers me. Right now, it is not the case. Even if, to be fair, I'm still processing a lot of things."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"I do, but I also really do want to make it to breakfast. I'm hungry, and people will worry if I don't show up."

Lucien chuckled. "Alright. Let's not keep them waiting, then!" He gently spread Caleb's knees up and to the sides, tilting the wizard's hips and opening him up wide. Then the prince leaned down over Caleb's crotch and nuzzled his balls aside.

Caleb squirmed and chuckled as well. "Stop being a tease, will you? I swear to gods-" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Lucien gave his perineum a long lick, his words cut short by a breathy moan. Lucien leaned in closer, purring. His upper chest pressed down on Caleb's dick as he carefully slid his teeth between the plug's flange and Caleb's skin, giving it a little tug. Caleb made a small noise at the tugging and chuckled. "Always, have to give a show, right?"

Lucien hummed happily and swayed his head side to side as he pulled, slowly wiggling the plug back out. Caleb moaned and sighed, running his hands through Lucien's hair. The plug popped free, and Lucien lifted his head and chest up again, easing Caleb's knees and hips back down. He leaned across Caleb and did something with the towel there before placing little kisses along the wizard's abs. "Feeling better?" He cooed, his tail's spade swishing.

The emptiness felt strange but not unwelcome. Caleb nodded before stretching out again. Then he realized Lucien couldn't see that from beneath the blanket. "Ja, I'm good," he muttered sleepily.

"Hmm... you don't quite sound awake, yet," the tiefling teased between kisses. "Would you like to take a bath, now, or should I help you wake up some more?"

"Bath. You'll have plenty of time to wake me up later on."

" _Mmmmm_ , I look _forward_ to it!" Lucien kissed Caleb's sternum and then sat up, lifting the blanket off of his head and away. "Alright, gorgeous!" He patted Caleb's hip affectionately. "Let's go look presentable!"

Caleb propped himself on his elbows before fully sitting up in the bed. Oh. Well, he'd expected that he would feel the results of his exertions in the morning, and he was right. His entire body was still rather sore. It wasn't bad, but.... He chuckled. He was also leaking a little on the towel.

Lucien uncoiled his tail, crawled off the bed, and strode over to the door. He tapped the light panel, and the wall sconces slowly brightened, letting Caleb see the room once more. As well as the naked, purple tiefling grinning at him. "Would you like to use one of my robes?"

"That's hardly even a choice, Sir. Not only would you love to see me in one, but my pants wouldn't really be comfortable to wear right now. Even if only for a moment." The sensation was weird.

Lucien's tail waved with pleasure. "Oh, I _really_ enjoy seeing you this way, too! But Ziya's a bit less enthusiastic about nudity. Here," he said, continuing to eye Caleb as he strolled to his closet. "Let me see if I can find one without Firebird symbology for you."

"I am curious about the imagery, to be honest. So far, you're the only one who seems to have so much of it. Not that I've been able to wander out all that much, but…."

"Well, that's because it's religiously significant," the tiefling replied, picking through his wardrobe. "I think... _this_ one." He pulled out a slinky robe of an iridescent, pale blue.

"You called yourself a devotee. What does that entail?" Caleb paused. "And what does it mean, for this?" he added after a moment, pointing between the two of them.

"For us?" Lucien brought the robe over and handed it to Caleb, puzzled. "There are no prohibitions on _relationships_ , or anything." He retrieved his own robe from where it was draped over a chair back and started putting it on. "As a devotee, I have pledged my life to aid in her battle against the dark. So aside from risks involved with _that_ , it shouldn't be relevant."

Caleb put the robe on and just stared at his hands. "And what if I end up on that side? I don't want to, but... long ago, I was trained to be a Vollstrecker- An... assassin. Quite literally the monster under your bed. They manipulated my memories, and- It could take one word…. Even if that lady in the asylum helped me out, it could only take one word…."

Lucien finished knotting his robe's belt and looked over at his love, concerned. "What do you mean, Caleb...?"

"I mean that, for all I know, I might end up on the other side of this conflict, whether I like it or not. I've already killed my parents because they made me think that they were traitors. They were not. I realized this too late, and it broke me. I couldn't bear to lose you that way, to lose you because my past came back to haunt me."

Lucien's expression darkened, and he walked over to Caleb and took hold of his hands. He stared into his wizard's eyes, earnest. "I _won't_ let that happen, Caleb. Are you saying you think someone has a magical compulsion over you?"

"I think it might still be there. I don't think I would know either way, to be honest. But it's still a possibility. And if it's a possibility, if there comes a time where I might hurt you, I don't want you to hold back."

" _Caleb_." Lucien moved his hands up to cradle Caleb's face instead. "I _won't_. Let. That. _Happen!_ We'll get you checked out, alright? And if there's something there, we'll fix it."

"There's…. Others might come, too. Others I knew from back then. If I ever hesitate.... I don't want to lose you again. Promise me you'll take care of yourself first. You probably mean more to your people, being her devotee and being who you are, than I could ever mean to you." Caleb nuzzled Lucien's hands, leaning into the touch as if it was air to a drowning man.

"Oh, _Caleb_...!" Lucien rested their foreheads together, his brow furrowed and eyes squeezed shut. "How could I _ever_ promise that?! _I'm_ consecuted. And you're not. If I die, I'd be back again within twenty years. _You_ wouldn't."

"And what if they steal the beacon again? What if you find yourself in a place like where we left you? No message, no anything? We can't just ignore this war?"

"We _aren't_ ignoring the war! We're going to have you checked, and I'll keep pushing forward with my research. With luck, I can free the Dens from their reliance on the Beacons."

Caleb looked sideways, still unsure of all of this, of what he was getting himself into. It was a scary thing. _Everything_ had been scary. Those two last nights had been a little island of peace among the never ending anxiousness. "Okay. Okay. " He took a deep breath. "If... If I can learn some of your magic, then perhaps I can help." He took another breath and was shaking minutely. "Just- Just keep yourself safe…. For me."

Lucien lifted his head, peering at Caleb with sincere, ruby eyes. "I'll try." Then he tipped Caleb's chin down and gave his forehead a kiss.

Caleb inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. "Time for this later, ja?" The memories bubbled forth, leaving him breathless and tearing up. He could only hold onto Lucien, look back up, kiss him with all he had, and hope that nothing bad would come to pass.

Lucien returned the kiss deeply, shifting his right hand to cradle the base of Caleb's head and his left behind his shoulders. He held Caleb close, even his tail looping like a belt behind the human's legs.

"Time for this later," Caleb repeated softly as he broke the kiss. "We still have a bath to take and a breakfast to attend." The small smile he gave Lucien was warm and fond. _Too fond_ , he thought. Then something occurred to him. "Is it a thing, here, to kiss people on the forehead like that? Sati did the same thing. Or perhaps did you take this after him?"

Lucien sighed, forlorn. "No, it isn't some custom here. I never used to _do_ that before. But now, with you? It just feels _right_."

"You did it to me, before. I vaguely remember the moment myself; everything was hazy. But I remember _that_ much." There was a moment of silence. "It does feel right. It feels safe."

Lucien stroked his hand down Caleb's cheek. "I don't know where Mollymauk picked up that impulse. So much of his past is ephemeral, like smoke. But I _do_ remember that moment."

"Eh, smoke. As if you're the moth and I'm the flame."

"Aren't we?" Lucien asked with a sad, little smile.

"I hope we are more than that. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

The tiefling sighed again. "I'm already doomed, remember? I may as well enjoy the ride."

"Don't say that. There are possibilities we could explore, in time. Perhaps…. Mein kleine Nachtfalte." He held on, not wanting to let go just yet.

Lucien let out a little huff of wry amusement. "It seems I'm not alone in getting ahead of myself!" Then he gave Caleb's lips a gentle peck. "Thank you. We should probably go take our bath, now, if we don't want to be late." He took a step back with a smile, his tail drifting away from the human but his left hand gliding down to hold Caleb's right.

Lucien opened the bedroom door and led Caleb out into the suite, where the female drow greeted them with a bow. "I have prepared the water for you, my lord."

"Excellent!" He replied with authority and pride. "You have done well, as always, Ziya. Please select my attire for the day. I plan to go out."

"Yes, my lord!" she replied, bowing her head even deeper.

Still holding Caleb's hand, Lucien led him across to the opposite room. The inside was quite different from the palace baths, decorated in cedar and burgundy. Steam rose from a large, oval tub encased in wood, about six feet long, four feet across, and three feet deep. Liquid vials, a few bars of soap, and rolls of white towels waited alongside, and a long, wooden step allowed easier entry.

"Going out? You have some plan for the day?" Caleb asked as he followed and took in the decor. "Hmm, that's quite lovely."

"Well," Lucien shut the door and started untying his robe. "I _did_ promise to help with your friend's husband. And if you'd like to join me, we can see about looking into that magical compulsion you're worried about!"

"Thank you." Caleb paused, starting to remove his own robe as well. "It means a lot to me. It will mean a lot to her too."

"Of course, Caleb." Lucien shrugged out of his shimmering robe and hung it on a peg, his tail waving cheerfully. "I want to help you be happy!"

Caleb did the same with his robe, his mind going miles a minute, as usual. The idea that he could be happy was a strange one. There were always small moments of happiness peppered here and there: Nott successfully doing a spell, finding new arcane books in a dusty book store, those moments in Hupperdook. But being in one place, happy, with the people he cared about around for an extended period of time? He'd never really had that since his childhood. Never a place he could put down roots into and call home.

Lucien climbed easily into the tub and sat down in the water, leaning against the wall with a contented sigh. "Ahhhhh, that's _much_ better." He smiled at Caleb, his tail spade flipping up like a jumping fish. "Let me know if the water's too warm for you."

Caleb followed suit, making a small noise as he sat down. It was almost painfully warm, but at the same time it was already helping soothe some of the aches his body felt from the night before. "It's good." He curled forward on himself, rather than lean back, and looked at Lucien.

The tiefling smirked slyly, watching Caleb as well. The water came up nearly to his shoulders, with both of them in there. And his arms were spread wide, resting on the rim of the tub. "Well, _this_ is something I didn't know I needed in my life!" He commented playfully. "Thank you for being here, Caleb."

Caleb didn't know what to make of the thanks. He just rested his head against the edge of the tub, rubbing some of the soreness out of his shoulders with a hand. "If it gets too cold for you, let me know. I could always use a spell to warm it up."

Lucien's smirk widened. "How long are you planning for us to stay in this tub, Caleb?"

Caleb's brain clicked away. Yesterday, breakfast had started about two hours after sunrise, and it wasn't quite twenty minutes after sunrise now. Though he wasn't sure when Nott and the others might first try to check on him.

"Well, we have roughly an hour and a half, as far as I know. Plenty of time for the water to get cold. However, I'm not sure when I'll get a call from the my friends. I would guess they might start to worry in about an hour."

"I _see!_ " Lucien's eyes glinted with mischief. "Can you send them a message first? Let them know you're up and about already and will meet them later?"

"I'd have to get my copper wire in my coat, for that." He paused. "And the bath is warm." He obviously didn't want to move.

Lucien tipped his head back. " _Ziya?_ " he called out.

There was a pause of a few seconds. "Yes, my Lord?" came her muffled reply.

"Sir Widogast requires the copper wire from his coat. Please bring it for us."

"Yes, my lord."

She sounded a bit uncertain, but Lucien looked back to Caleb with a smile. "There we are! Problem solved."

Caleb chuckled. "Well, then. I guess there's no stopping whatever plan you have for the morning."

"Oh, I'm _completely_ playing this morning by ear, Caleb!" He grinned wickedly. "Whatever you'd like to do, I'm up for it! Even if it's just us enjoying a nice, hot soak. We have time."

"Indeed." 

Ziya opened the door and stepped in, her head turned the complete opposite way. She held out the copper wire towards them, which Lucien accepted, and bowed before making her way back out. Lucien passed the wire to Caleb, who fiddled with it for a moment. < _Nott, are you awake? I just want you and the others to know I'm okay and I'll see you all later, alright? >_

Several seconds went by without an answer. Then several more. Caleb frowned. That was unusual. Perhaps Nott was still sleeping, but he couldn't help the point of worry poking at his brain. < _Nott? >_

< _Caleb! I thought you were in your room, but my spell couldn't find you! I pointed all over! Where_ are _you?! Youcannotreplytothismessage._ >

_< I'm safe and sound, don't worry schatz. Can Jester try to send me a message?>_

< _I don't see why not, but that's a much larger spell! Is this part of your secret plan from before? Have you been arrested? Do you need my help?_ >

_< I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry; I don't need any help. I'm just curious why your spell didn't seem to get through to me.>_

< _I couldn't_ find _you, Caleb! Are you hiding somewhere?_ >

And then it clicked. < _Nott. I'm not hiding at all. Did you try pointing up? Try up and in the direction of Fjord's room. >_

There was a short pause. < _What are you doing up_ there?! _What's even_ up _there? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Caleb chuckled. < _It's, uhh... >_ He paused. < _It's Lucien's quarters. >_ He had a soft smile she couldn't see.

There was another pause. < _WHAT?! Why are you up_ there?! _It's so early! Did you sneak in? Did he_ kidnap _you? I knew he was nothing but trouble.... Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Caleb laughed in earnest. Nott was always one to jump to conclusions. < _We talked last night. That's all. And the talking went for way much longer than we both expected. He is fine. Everything is fine. >_ Well, if she didn't know the rest, it wouldn't hurt.

< _Alright...._ > she replied, a little confused. < _Did you find out anything more about my husband? Beau said you made "an arrangement" about that. Will we be meeting with the Bright Queen today? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Caleb grinned and looked up at Lucien. "We will get Nott's husband out today, right? Possibly?"

The tiefling hesitated. "It's... not exactly my area. I don't know who he is or why he's being held. But if possible, yes. I hope so."

"She'll get at least to talk to him?"

"Probably not alone, but yes. That sounds like it'd be fine."

"Thank you." < _You'll be able to see him and talk to him. And perhaps, with enough luck, we can get him out today, too. No need to even talk to the Bright Queen over this, it seems. You won't be alone, but I think it's a good step, ja? >_

< _Yes! It's a_ very _good step! Thank you, Caleb. Is it Lucien doing this? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Lucien was watching Caleb's silent conversation continue with a satisfied little smile, his eyelids lowered seductively. < _It is. >_ Caleb leaned in to pet Lucien's hair gently, his expression settling from his earlier grin to a smaller but genuine smile. Lucien closed his eyes and purred, his tail finding Caleb's ankle beneath the water and curling about it.

< _Okay, then...? Tell him 'thank you' from me, too? ...Are you going to be at breakfast? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

 _< I will, and ja. I should be at breakfast.> _"She says thank you," he added after a moment to Lucien.

"Mmmmmm...." the tiefling's tail slipped higher, his spade stroking against the leg hairs on Caleb's calf. "I like _your_ 'thank yous' the best." He opened his eyes slowly, with a heady smirk. "They feel so wonderful.…"

"We'll have time for this later. I did mention I would be there at breakfast." Caleb shook his head, amused. "You'll never cease to be an incorrigible menace, right? Whatever shall I do?"

"Oh, I trust you'll think of _something!_ " Lucien replied with a wink. "You said we have an hour and a half until breakfast, right? How would you like to spend that time?"

Caleb leaned forward, held Lucien's face with both hands, and planted a kiss on his lips before resting his forehead against the tiefling's. "How about we take a while longer here, get Ziya to pick out some clothes for me as well, and then just spend the rest of the time in bed? Just lounging. Just…. I'm not ready to face the day yet. Just being close sounds nice."

Lucien rested his hands on Caleb's hips, rubbing gently with his thumbs. "It sounds _very_ nice." He blinked lazily, with a little smirk. "Any particular things you'd like to enjoy in here?"

"It's a bit cramped for anything…. Just getting to see you like this is rather enjoyable," Caleb replied, mimicking back the slow blink without much conscious thought about it. He looked around, searching for a basket or something like that with soap and similar things. "Well, perhaps I can do something for you…." He grabbed a vial, and the fluid inside moved like oil. A brief sniff revealed that it smelled like lavender. Lining the tub's edge were three bars of soap, colored pale purple, dark green, and a rich tan. "Are the vials oils to put in the bath? I do like the smell of that one."

Lucien smiled. "I'm glad you like it! Mostly, I use those oils _after_ the bath. But I suppose they could be added to the water as well."

Caleb poured a small amount of oil into the water. It only took a moment for the scent of lavender to fill the space. He leaned back and enjoyed the smell for a moment, eyes closed and totally relaxed.

"Mmmmm...." Lucien's spade swished languidly. "Would you like to try the soaps, as well? I tend to like the lavender and sandalwood blends best, but sometimes it's nice to mix things up with a little basil."

"Oh, so that's what the green one is? It smells nice. What do you think would suit me best?" Caleb picked up the lavender one, made lather in his hands, and leaned in to run them over Lucien's shoulders. Lucien purred and let his head tip back to rest against the edge of the tub, melting into Caleb's touch. "Perhaps the sandalwood...." he murmured, distractedly. "It's warm and vibrant."

Caleb nodded and continued down along Lucien's arms, stopped for a moment to make more lather, and then carefully and thoroughly went down the tiefling's chest. He looked at the thick, puckered scar left not so long ago, remembering the moment all too clearly. Lucien breathed slowly as he gazed at his love with hooded eyes, his chest rising and falling beneath Caleb's hands.

"There was so many nights, shortly after that happened," Caleb said, "where I wondered if there was anything I could have done differently to prevent it. So many nightmares. It feels strange, so strange, to have you this close to me now."

The tiefling smiled, bittersweet. "I hope you don't begrudge me being relieved that it happened. If it hadn't, I probably still wouldn't be me." He moved his right hand in and stroked Caleb's hair. "I am _very_ sad for the pain you endured, though. All I can do is try to make up for it from now on."

"I- No I can't begrudge you this. In fact, in hindsight, we are lucky you are here now. I think our welcome in the Dynasty would have been vastly different, otherwise." Caleb leaned into the touch. "It's just... we never really stopped, and we never really mourned. Then this happens, and I still find myself wanting to mourn who you were before. I understand why you don't want to be reminded, and that's totally okay, because it's not who you are anymore, and I respect that. But still... it's still a reminder of how helpless I felt back then."

Lucien sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be reminded. Mollymauk is a part of who I've been, like all the other youths I've lived as throughout the centuries. The only difference is in how he entered the world, with an adult's capabilities and none of the experience needed to use them wisely." Lucien broke eye contact, looking down and away. "He let me fall in love with you, and I yearn so desperately for you to love me back. But how could you love _me_ when all you saw was him?" He swallowed thickly. "I couldn't bear to be used like that...."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Caleb sighed. "He- You... you had barely started to crack my shell open back then. I... I wanted to run away that night, when it happened. I wanted to run and leave everyone behind because that was what felt safe, it was all I'd ever known. Navigating all this is very, very new to me. It's been the better part of a year now, and I still- I have trouble saying what they mean to me, let alone saying that word to you."

Lucien gave an amused huff, smirking. "That's alright; such things take time. As long as you're giving me a chance, I'll be content." He caressed the side of Caleb's face and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss. "Thank you...."

Caleb huffed a little sigh of relief and kissed back. "Thank you, for being willing to be patient with me. I don't think it will be easy- it can't be easy, right? But just that you are willing to put in the time and effort means a lot to me."

Lucien's smirk relaxed into a sweet smile. "Of course, Caleb." He trailed his touch down the wizard's neck and shoulder. "Shall we continue with the bath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such lovely conversation. 💕
> 
> Please share your feelings with us! We treasure each comment, no matter how simple. 🤗


	17. Say Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a bath, and Caleb takes charge.
> 
> Nsfw! 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrunchyWrites and The_Lost_Rabbit return as beta readers once again. Thank you both! 💕🤗💕

Caleb just nodded, grabbing the soap once more. "Just turn around, if you please."

Lucien quirked an eyebrow as his smile brightened into an instant, mischievous grin. "Why _certainly_ , love!" he rumbled suggestively. He uncoiled his tail and shifted around in place so he was kneeling in the water. He crossed his arms on the edge of the tub and rested his left horn against them, looking back over his shoulder at Caleb. "Like this...?" His tail swished slowly.

Caleb gave a small smile. "Ja, that is perfect." He leaned to plant a series of small kisses along Lucien's spine, from the base of his neck to where the water reached. He then grabbed the soap and took his time, first running the bar up and down the tiefling's back then just applying gentle pressure along the most likely sore spots left from the night before.

Lucien groaned, his body bowing forward as he relaxed into the pose. His tail swished eagerly in the water, bumping up against Caleb's thigh before wrapping loosely around it.

Caleb kept going with backrub, chuckling as the tail coiled around his thigh. "You been doing this often, just letting it coil around wherever it can reach. I understand the broad sense of why it happens, but care to tell me more?" he asked, curiosity peeking through his voice.

"I like touching you," Lucien said with a lazy smile, his spade slowly rubbing Caleb's inner thigh. "I like feeling you close to me and knowing that you're staying near. It's also a sign of affection and trust, offering my delicate tail into your care. _And_ ," he said with a little smirk, "the spade itself is sensitive, like the skin on your inner wrist. So inviting you to play with it is _very_ flirtatious."

"I can see that," Caleb replied with another chuckle. He ran a finger along the edge of the spade and the tip of the tail. "And what about when you're annoyed? Does it flick about like a cat’s tail does?"

" _Mmmmm_." The tiefling’s tail had stilled momentarily at the caress. "If I choose to let it." Then Lucien very deliberately drew his spade higher up Caleb's inner thigh. "It's a lot like breathing; I can either control it, or not."

Caleb took a deep breath. "Now you're just being a tease." He rinsed Lucien's back before resting his head on his shoulder, loosely holding him.

"It doesn't _have_ to be a tease...." Lucien offered playfully, though he moved the spade back down to the rest of the coil. "Every invitation I give you is genuine. Feel free to accept them, _or_ not, as you desire."

"You are very hard to resist; I hope you know that," Caleb replied with a smile. "We need to be ready in about an hour. And also, all my hard work trying to keep you clean…. Tsk. But I am curious as to what plan you have, Sir. Perhaps that will inform my choice."

"Well, this _is_ a rather... _inspiring_ position?" Lucien shifted his knees a little, his hips swaying beneath Caleb's. "And one of the oils there is my sesame blend...!"

"Won't the water make things less comfortable, though?"

Lucien grinned slyly. "Yes, if we stayed _in_ it that much!" He looked back at Caleb with a wink. "There are other places I could be."

"Oh? Well, please do show the way."

Lucien chuckled. "The _simplest_...." he rocked forward and slowly climbed to his feet, waiting for Caleb to move with him before resting his thighs against the wall of the tub and leaning over its wooden encasement, bracing himself there with his forearms. "...Is _this_."

Caleb at to bite his bottom lip as he stood up. He leaned forward to run his hands along Lucien's sides, down the outer side of his thighs, and back up again until his hands rested against the tiefling hips. "Which bottle, again?"

The tiefling breathed in sharply at the touch before letting it back out as a low moan, the base of his tail lifting a little. "The yellowish one...."

Caleb found the bottle, uncorked it, and coated his fingers with oil. It took but a moment before his hands were on Lucien again. He stroked the tiefling’s body lazily while oiled fingers moved from giving lingering touches to his balls and perineum to carefully pushing one finger into his hole.

Lucien groaned and bowed his body downward. His tail lifted fully, laying itself along his spine in display.

"Look at you, all laid out for me, like that." Caleb kept slowly pumping his finger in and out and ran his free hand along the tail. "You tell me when you want more, ja?"

"Mmmmm!" Lucien shuddered, his tail swaying and curling at Caleb's touch. "That feels _so good!_ "

"How long have you been wanting me to do this? Hmm?" He kept the pace slow and steady, "What would they say, seeing you like this? The prince of the Kryn wrapped around a human's little finger? A human who arrived barely two days ago?"

Lucien whined at that and rocked his hips, his body clenching for a moment before relaxing again. "More, Caleb! Please."

Caleb chuckled. "Look at you. I don't even have to do that much work to get you whining and panting like that." He carefully pushed a second finger in. "All mine, and there's nobody who can say a thing about that."

At the stretch, Lucien let out a sound that started as a moan and quickly became a series of whimpers. His muscles tightened now and then around Caleb's slick fingers, showing his struggle to keep them relaxed.

Caleb slowed for a moment, taking into consideration the whimpers and the difficulty Lucien seem to be having. His free hand gently stroked the base of Lucien's tail, keeping his touch feather light. "Are you doing alright? Do you want me to slow down or stop?"

"Oh, _GODS_ , don't stop!" Lucien got out in a rush, rocking his hips a little to make up for the slowed pace and panting in time. "Just.... _Ahhh_...! Keep it like this? For now? It's been a while."

Caleb chuckled. He just kept the pace going, crooking his fingers just so from time to time. Lucien groaned each time Caleb did that, his tail curling and swishing about his tattooed shoulders. Caleb ran his free hand along Lucien's side and then back to the base of his tail, rubbing small circles there. He had a small moment of pride that he was the one the tiefling trusted enough to do this with.

"Talk to me, Caleb!" Lucien encouraged breathily. "Your voice is _amazing!_ "

It took a moment more and a breathy chuckle before Caleb could find his voice. "Look at you, bent over like this. You wouldn't do this for anyone, would you? All filthy and pretty like this, and it is just for me. Mein Sonnenblume, you love this don't you?"

Lucien moaned and shuddered. "Yes, Caleb...! _Hnnnng!_ Give me more? Please?"

That 'please' was doing things to Caleb, sending a thrill down his spine. He slowed down the pace just a smidge. "Oh, good Sir, that sounded so lovely. You should beg for me some more, and perhaps I will give you what you want."

Lucien spat out a few harsh-sounding syllables in infernal, rocking his hips back with a whimper as his tail lashed. " _Please_ , Caleb! Please fuck me! I need more of you!"

"Maybe that tail should be coiled around my hand. It seems to be lashing out a bit too much. But you are asking so prettily, so I think that should be rewarded," he said, at the same time giving Lucien exactly what he wanted. He was three fingers in, now, and the heat surrounding them was distracting. So he tried to distract the tiefling back, finding the right angle just to brush against his prostate.

Lucien cried out, the sound reverberating a bit in the relatively small room. His tail trembled, and he whimper-hummed as if biting his lower lip.

Caleb stroked the base of Lucien's tail again, in time with the thrust of his fingers. "You are not listening to me, Sonnenblume. You wouldn't want me to slow down now, ja? So please give me your tail. I won't ask twice."

Still whimpering, Lucien flipped the end of his tail back towards Caleb and sought out his arm, guided by the caress. His spade found it, and he hurriedly coiled his tail about the wizard's wrist. Caleb brought the tip to his lips, kissing and sucking there for a moment. "You can drape it around my shoulders if you want."

Lucien groaned at the suck. "It wouldn't stay!" he panted. "It wants to- _nnnng_...!" The tail tightened around Caleb's arm for a moment as Lucien tensed and relaxed. "Hah...! _Hold_ you. Ohhhhhh, Caleb, I want you in me! Please?"

"Ah, a shame. I could have pictured it coiled around my throat. Just sucking on it while I fuck you, both my hands free to stroke you as I please. But then again, how can I say no when you ask so beautifully." Caleb said, slowly pulling out his fingers and grabbing the oil jar to slick himself. He moaned at his own touch, however brief.

Lucien made a small, helpless sound at the thought. "If you _want_ that... I'm game!" He unwrapped his tail from Caleb's wrist and skimmed it up to the human's shoulder, looping it fully around his neck once, like a scarf. When his spade reached up and brushed Caleb's bearded jaw, Lucien gave a full-body shudder and another low moan. " _Gods_ , Caleb!"

Caleb took his time nuzzling and sucking at the tip of the spade. One hand was stroking the base of Lucien's tail while he held onto his own dick with the other, lining it up with the tiefling's hole and nudging it lightly. "You're ready?"

Lucien whined briefly and shifted his hips at feeling Caleb there, his spade caressing the wizard's beard. "Yes! I think so. Just try it? Please?"

"You tell me if it's too much." Caleb pushed slowly in, taking his time and making sure Lucien didn't look too uncomfortable. He moaned softly; he knew tieflings usually ran hot, but this was a novel sensation. "How are you doing?"

Lucien couldn't speak past the series of soft whines he was emitting, but he gave a quick thumbs up, his stretched muscles twitching around Caleb's length. Caleb chuckled before sucking on the tip of the spade once more. He started a steady, slow rhythm, each push and pull drawing a small sound out of him. "You're so good to me. So pretty like this."

Lucien tipped his head up and groaned wantonly, letting his body be moved by Caleb's rocking. His tail clung to the wizard's neck, snug but not too tight, and his colorfully tattooed back glistened with a light sheen of sweat.

Caleb picked up his speed a little. He leaned forward and reached around to stroke Lucien's dick with light touches while his other hand drew little shapes at the base of his tail. He was sucking on the spade in earnest now, moaning around it. He didn't think he would last long like this.

"Oh, Caleb! Yes! Ahh! Hnn! Fuck me! Ohh!" Lucien whimpered, gasping and shuddering at each new delight.

It was hard for Caleb to concentrate on everything all at once, too easy to get lost in his own pleasure. He had to slow down just a little, moaning loudly as he did so. Only when he found the angle that pushed on that bundle of nerves every time, only when the strokes of his hand made the tiefling squirm with want, did he dare to pick up speed again. "I'm so close. You're so, so good."

" _Ahh! Ahh! Gods_ , Caleb! _Oh_ , gods! Yes! _Fuck_ , Caleb! Come inside me- _AHH!_ " Lucien's body clenched tight as he came against the wall of the tub, his back arched and hips pulsing with their own, deep rhythm.

Caleb had to hastily grab onto Lucien's shoulder as he came, trying not to fall over. Panting, he stood still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. All he could manage for now was nuzzling the tail still around his neck and sucking lazily at the tip. "Scheisse, that was- Oh..."

Lucien's panting became faint, little laughs, sounding both overwhelmed and immensely happy. "Fuck, Caleb!" He chuckled, shuddering again at the overstimulation. " _Wow_ , that was.... Wow."

Caleb chuckled, pulling out as gently as he could and making a small noise. He plopped back into the bath, completely spent but smiling. He looked at the cum on his hand—well, whatever hadn't make it onto the tub wall—and decided to just lick it off. It was still oddly warm.

Lucien eased off of the wall, his movements stiff, and back into the water, watching Caleb with a devilish smirk. "Do you like it?"

"It's a bit strange, but not a bad strange." Caleb replied with a nod.

"I'm glad for that." Lucien shifted over next to Caleb and snuggled in close, resting against the tub wall. "How much time do we have before breakfast?" Caleb's brain ticked, and he realized they had spent nearly eighteen minutes just now, leaving them with just over forty.

"Not enough to go back to bed. I have to wash you all over again, and then we have to get ready," Caleb replied with a small fond smile. "Just over forty minutes, if you want to be exact..."

Lucien sighed. "Alright." He gave Caleb's shoulder a quick, little kiss and then pulled away some, reclining back against the tub with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "I'm glad _you_ offered to wash _me_ , because I _really_ don't want to move right now!"

Caleb splashed some water in Lucien's direction. The tiefling barked out a playful laugh at the splash and cracked one ruby eye, grinning. "Hmmm," Caleb considered. "Perhaps I should revise that plan, then. I'm not sure I want to move, myself." He picked up the sandalwood soap and dipped it into the water.

"What a shame! I was looking forward to you pampering me!"

"How about you do the same for me? Spoiled little menace…. We'll have to do something about that."

" _Spoiled?!_ " the tiefling asked incredulously, peering with both eyes now. "I'll have you know I've _earned_ my luxuries!" He sounded affronted, but his tail was swishing pleasantly, and his lips had the faintest smirk. "And if I was to pamper _you_ , now, we'd have to skip breakfast!"

"Is that so? How would you do it?" Caleb asked, switching the soaps from the sandalwood one to the lavender one and making lather with it before motioning for Lucien to get closer.

Lucien put his arms down and scooted up next to Caleb again, his smile mischievous. "Well, I'd have to kiss every inch of you, at the _very_ least! Hopefully more than once."

"That's a good start," Caleb said, running soapy hands along Lucien's shoulders and arms.

Lucien purred at the touch, holding still for Caleb before picking up the sandalwood soap and rubbing it between his hands. "Then any areas in want of _attention_ would receive my undivided focus." He kissed the bite he had placed on Caleb's shoulder before smoothing his deliciously warm hands over both shoulders and down Caleb's upper back. "And of course, I would answer any _particular_ requests you'd have at the time...." Lucien drew his hands back up, letting his claws trail along Caleb's skin as well, then down his love's arms.

Caleb sighed happily, leaning into the touch. "How did I end up deserving you? What in all the planes did I do to manage that?"

Lucien chuckled, rubbing up some more lather. "Relationships aren't about _deserving_ each other, Caleb. Just _appreciating_ each other, faults and all." He spread his hands over Caleb's chest and rubbed them in circles, tickling through the chest hair there with his claws.

Caleb kept quiet, just humming and making a small noise at the ticklish sensation. Even if he wanted to argue against it, Lucien seemed quite intent on letting Caleb know at every turn that he was wrong to belittle himself. "I must admit, I'm curious: when exactly did you decide it was a good idea to just pick up a dirty hobo wizard and decide that one was yours?"

Lucien chuckled, sliding his hands up Caleb's throat and down the back of his neck. "That was _Mollymauk's_ decision! Many of his experiences are still lost to me. But as far as I can gather, he fell for you when you acknowledged him for not being _me._ So isn't _that_ ironic."

Caleb leaned into the touch. Gods, those claws of his could do damage, and here he was, just baring his throat to the touch. "It is. And what made _you_ think it was worth continuing?"

"You acknowledging _me_...." Lucien said quietly, his red eyes soft. "Knowing I'm not Mollymauk but still being ready to give 'us' a chance...."

Caleb hid his face in his arms, He didn't know what else to say. There was nothing to add to that. After a moment, he just leaned over a bit to run his hand through Lucien's hair, scratching softly along the base of his horns and the back of his neck. Lucien purred and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

< _Caleb! We're meeting up in Fjord's room to make plans for the day. What do you want me to say about where you are? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

"You had my interest from the moment you came to see me, here. And when you left that night, I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

<Just that I'm having a chat with Lucien, nothing important. Just talk about accessing the library and such. I'll see you soon.>

Caleb only caught half of what Lucien had said, but it had been enough for his cheeks to turn pink. Lucien opened his eyes again. "But I didn't know it was love until that firbolg friend of yours cast his spell. And then you _responded!_ But once the spell ended, you withdrew even more. And I knew your affections hadn't been for me."

< _Alright, Caleb! Good luck! Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

<I still need to have a word with him about that. I am not fond of spells that play with your mind, no matter how well he> “-meant at the time."

Lucien looked confused for a moment as Caleb spoke the first six seconds without sound. Then realization dawned. "A message from your friend?"

< _What, Caleb? Was that for Lucien? I should probably leave you alone, now. Sorry! Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Caleb blinked several times before nodding at Lucien. <It is okay, Liebling. Yes it was, must be more tired than I thought if it went to you. I will talk to you later.> "Yes, I didn't expect the message to go through to her instead of you. Probably just a bit more tired than I thought I was. It's nothing too important, mind you; I was just saying that I needed to talk to Caduceus about that spell thing."

"Ah," Lucien replied. "And I assume the others are meeting now? How much time do we have before breakfast?"

"A little less than half an hour. Just enough time to get ready and for me to go meet them, I suppose."

The tiefling sighed. "Alright. I should arrive early, as well, given my station. _Well?_ " Lucien reached under the water and began washing Caleb's legs. "Let's get clean quickly!"

Caleb chuckled and proceeded to finish Lucien’s wash. It didn't take too long, and that familiar smell- oh gods- Caleb just let his head rest on Lucien's shoulder, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of lavender and something innate that was just so him. Lucien simply held him close, breathing deeply as well and absently stroking his fingertips along Caleb's back. The tiefling's tail looped gently around their waists. "How lucky I am to have you...." he murmured softly.

Caleb let out a breathy chuckle. "You'll still have me later today. As much as I would like to stay here, we really do need to get ready."

Lucien eased his embrace open, letting Caleb go with a smug little smile. "I look forward to later today! What would you like our appearance to be in public? If we let our sudden devotion be known, everyone will assume at least one of us is using the other." He stood up, a bit more gingerly than before, and started drying himself with a towel. "Your friends might assume you've sold your body to me—as you've actually attempted. And members of the court would either assume you're a manipulative bastard, angling for power, or dismiss you as nothing more than my new pet."

"I guess we should act as if nothing happened, although I'm sure that would bring its share of trouble as well." He scratched the back of his head., watching Lucien go on about his business. "Well, I might want to tell the rest of the Nein. They will most likely be suspicious already, all things considered. So I might as well assuage whatever fears they might have. I wouldn't be surprised if Jester wanted to use a zone of truth again, not that either of us like that spell all that much, but it would be the least I can do. As for the rest of the court... I feel like waiting to be established a little bit more before saying anything would be a good idea."

"Well..." Lucien smirked. "If we're acting like _nothing_ has changed, then I should probably still flirt with you!" He winked playfully. "And we should leave you enough time to change clothes. I'm not sure I could outfit you here without making that fact obvious. We should also have safe words!" The tiefling proposed eagerly, stepping out of the tub with deliberate care. "Both for if the act is getting out of hand and to reassure each other that we're okay."

"Perhaps you could get Ziya to retrieve some clothes from my room. Sati made sure I had an interesting array of those. Did you have any say in that, by any chance? And a safe word sounds like a good idea, although I have no idea of what to use that wouldn't be too suspicious to the others."

Lucien stepped over to the door, still nude, and cracked it open. "Ziya!" he called, "Please go to Sir Widogast's quarters and collect a fresh outfit for him. Something understated, but dashing?"

"Would you prefer I send a servant, my lord?" she asked from the other room. "I know you're very capable, but you could still be caught unawares."

"No, this requires discretion," the tiefling replied, with a tone that demanded obedience. "Sir Widogast has my trust and would protect me in an attack. Now. Go quickly, and avoid being seen by others of the court. Sir Widogast mustn't be late."

"Yes, my lord," she answered, a touch sullen, and Caleb heard the door to the suite click shut.

"Well! She should be back soon," Lucien said to Caleb with a merry smile, his tail waving. He walked tenderly back to the human, still completely nude, and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go get dressed, now. Feel free to use the robe until Ziya returns." Lucien stepped from the room, perfectly nude, and leaving the door wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve gotten this far, please let us know by leaving a comment! 💕 It doesn’t have to be anything special. Even the simplest reply lets us know we should keep publishing, and every single one helps. 🤗 Thank you!


	18. One Thing At a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucien have a comfortably domestic morning, and Caleb tries to hide their new relationship while attending breakfast with the Mighty Nein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CrunchyWrites and The_Lost_Rabbit for beta reading once more. 💕🤗💕 Your help is invaluable.

Caleb stood up and dried himself, putting on the robe once he stepped out of the bath. "So what about that safe word?"

"Hmm. We don't want the safe words to stand out...." Lucien called back from the bedroom. "How about 'bother' to say everything's fine, and 'pleasant' to say things aren't?"

"Sounds like an idea." Caleb stepped into the bedroom and sat on the bed, watching Lucien go about as he was readying himself.

Ziya had laid out a blood red silk shirt and rich purple jacket for Lucien. The tiefling had already donned his slender, black pants, fastened about his tail, and seemed to be having an awkward time buckling his boots. Caleb watched Lucien for a moment, just chuckling at the struggle. "Need help?"

"Heh..." he gave Caleb a small, embarrassed smile. "I underestimated how sore getting railed by you would make me! I'm going to have to hide that, now, at breakfast." He finished the buckles and stood up with a groan, stretching his lithe back and arms. "Sitting in that chair is going to be interesting!" He winked playfully and picked up the slinky shirt, slipping his arms in the sleeves and starting to do up its tiny buttons. "Let's see if we can keep that our little secret. But I'll be thinking about you!" Lucien gestured towards his vanity. "Would you like to see to your hair while you wait? We'd better make use of the time we have."

"It won't take me too long to take care of that, to be quite honest. Unless there's something special you'd like me to try." Caleb still went toward the vanity to pick up a brush. "Perhaps I should take care of yours?"

Lucien smiled brightly. "I _love_ that you want to help, but brushing curly hair just makes it frizz." He nodded at the vanity again. "Find an oil you like, and I'll let you work it through the ends of my hair."

Caleb quickly ran the brush through his own hair before setting it back in the vanity and looking through the little bottles of oils. He picked one and made his way back toward Lucien. "What do you think of this?"

"Which scent did you choose?" Lucien asked, picking up his jacket and shrugging it on.

"Sandalwood. Just…. You said it would be a nice scent on me, and you'll get to have that close?" Caleb chuckled and shrugged at that.

Lucien quirked his lips, smug. " _Two_ constant reminders of you this morning? How wonderful!" he purred. "Unstopper the vial." Caleb did so, and Lucien gently held the wizard's hands in his, placing Caleb's palm atop the vial and tipping their hands over for a moment, leaving a dot of fragrant oil on Caleb's palm. "There we go!" the tiefling smiled, taking the vial and stoppering it again. "Just spread that between your hands and scrunch it throughout the ends of my hair."

Caleb couldn't help but take a sniff at his hand once he spread the oil. Lucien was right; sandalwood was a nice smell on him. He carefully ran his hands through the ends of Lucien's hair, simply working the oil through and enjoying the softness of it. It was kind of weird how taking his time and taking care to do this felt like a much more intimate gesture than what they'd done even just minutes before. He tried to put that thought away for later, just letting himself enjoy the moment. Lucien hummed with pleasure, his tail swaying gently against Caleb's leg.

There was a knock on the main door, and Ziya called in, "I am here, my lord!"

"Wonderful!" Lucien replied, not moving from his spot. "Come in."

Ziya entered the suite and then stepped warily into the bedroom, a look of relief crossing her face when she saw them. "I'll just leave these here...." she said, setting the slick, black boots and stack of clothes in her hand down on one of the chairs. "Will that be all, my lord?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucien replied, waving a hand casually.

She nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's not a fan of nudity," Lucien confided quietly, amused.

Caleb looked at the pile of clothes. Golden, grey, and black, to match the crimson of the new coat in colors of fire and ash. It was fitting, he supposed. He set out to put the clothes on, taking his time with it. Well, as much time as he _could_ take, all things considered. Breakfast was inching closer, and he should probably get the new coat to match all this fanciness.

Lucien watched Caleb with a pleased little smile and a simmer in his eye. "I really like having you here...." he purred.

"Is that so?" Caleb replied softly as he finished buttoning up the shirt.

"Very much." The tiefling's gaze was fixed on Caleb's fingers as he did the last button, then jumped up to his eyes. "If you'd like me to clear out some closet space, just let me know! No pressure."

Caleb smiled and stubbornly looked down. "Perhaps it's a bit too fast? I will consider it…." He chuckled.

"Like I said, no pressure," Lucien assured him kindly. He picked up Caleb's waistcoat and helped him put it on, his warm touches lingering. "I should be leaving soon," he said reluctantly. "Are you about ready?"

Caleb let the touch linger for a moment longer, leaning into it, before grabbing the boots, putting them on, and buckling them up. "Ja, I'm ready."

"Excellent!" Lucien leaned in, gave Caleb a quick peck on the lips, and then stood up straight, the very image of authority. "Let’s be off, then. Ziya?" he called, striding out of the bedroom.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked with a bow of her head.

"I will be going into town immediately after breakfast. Sir Widogast will be accompanying me, so use this opportunity to rest. I will summon you upon my return."

"Yes, my lord," she replied, flashing Caleb a warning glance the moment Lucien turned his way.

"Shall we?" Lucien smiled at him invitingly and opened the door.

Caleb had stilled at Ziya's glance. He was well aware that not everybody would like this new development, but to actually see it like that unsettled him a bit. He shrugged the discomfort off and stepped through the door. Lucien followed, shutting the door behind them, and started proudly towards the staircase.

Caleb held back a little, just watching Lucien stride on ahead. _Some things change, and some things stay the same_. He chuckled and shook his head.

Lucien glanced back to see Caleb stalling deliberately. He gave a soft smile and a nod of understanding, then proceeded down the stairs alone. Just a few moments later, Caleb heard him speak, subdued but still close and commanding enough to be heard near the stairs. "See to it that Sir Widogast is sent up any time he visits."

"Yes, my lord," the guard in charge answered, with a clank of metal.

Caleb waited a moment more and followed down the stairs, old coat in hand. He nodded at the guard and made his way back to his rooms. Just as he reached his door, he spotted Anwar rounding the corner into the guest hallway. The drow saw him as well and paused. "Will you be accompanying the rest of your party to breakfast?"

"Yes. I just need to exchange my coat, and I'll be right out with them. It will only take a moment."

Anwar nodded. "We will wait, then."

Caleb sighed, went to his bedroom, and did the swap. He hadn't expected for things to go that fast in any way, shape, or form this morning. He took a deep breath and walked back out. Anwar was still in the hall, standing outside Fjord's room. As soon as Caleb stepped out, the drow held eye contact with him as he lifted his hand and knocked twice on the door. It opened, and Anwar looked towards the door and up. "Is everyone ready, now?"

"Well, Mister Caleb hasn't come back, yet," Caduceus answered. "But other than that? Sure."

Caleb walked right up behind Anwar. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late," he told the drow. "Can you give us a few minutes before we head out? Nothing too long. I just need to make sure everything is good."

"Of course," Anwar replied dryly, with almost a sigh. "Please. Take all the time you need."

Caleb stepped into the room and looked at the Nein as he closed the door gently. "I... No questions right now, please. I just need to know if there's some sort of plan for the day and if you want me to have a part in it."

"Well, we don't _know_ much more than yesterday," Fjord griped, "so we couldn't exactly improve our plan. Nott said you were talkin' with Lucien?"

"Ja. He'll help us get to Nott's husband. Most likely right after breakfast." Caleb looked at Nott with a small smile.

" _Really?!_ " She jumped to her feet with excitement. Today, her dress was a soft gray-blue, with white trim.

"Now, _that_ is _excellent news_ , Caleb!" Fjord congratulated.

"You're going to see your _husband_ , Nott!" Jester cheered, grabbing the goblin's hands with joy. _Her_ dress was a deep indigo, reminding Caleb of Sati.

"Yeah," Beau said, in her regular attire, eyeing Caleb skeptically. "Fancy that...."

"Ja, this is good news." He smiled at Nott and Jester, patently _not_ looking at Beau. He could still feel her eyeing him, though, and it made him uneasy.

"Well!" Fjord remarked brightly and stood up. "Ah think we can just get goin', then!"

"Will we all be going with... with _you_ , to see Nott's husband?" Yasha asked quietly, looking down and picking at one of her belts.

"Well, if Nott wants the emotional support , I don't see why we shouldn't." Caleb paused. " You don't want to see _him_ , do you?"

"I _don't_ ," Yasha confirmed emphatically. Then she glanced up at Nott. "But I _do_ want to be there for Nott. And see her be reunited with her husband. That would be very good."

Caleb just nodded and kept quiet. He understood why Yasha was so reluctant to see Lucien. He knew better than to think the tiefling was fully gone, but he also knew they had to come to terms that he wasn't fully Mollymauk either, the same way Molly didn't want anything to do with Lucien. And as much as he wanted to talk to her about it, right now it would just hurt her.

There was another double knock, and Caduceus opened the door again. Anwar was still standing there. "Shall I instruct the staff to begin breakfast without you?"

"No, no," Caleb assured him. "We're good to go. Thank you."

The drow nodded, turned, and started back down the hall. "If you'll follow me, please, _thank_ you." The rest of the Nein scrambled to leave the room and catch up, with a few muttered curses here and there. They followed Anwar to the same, small dining room as before. Upon arriving, he opened the door and stepped in and to the side again. "Announcing Her Radiance's guests, heroes of the Dynasty, the Mighty Nein!"

It still felt a bit weird to be called heroes. It still felt strange to be in such a place. Caleb looked around, wanting to catch Lucien's eyes for a moment. The tiefling was sitting just one chair farther right than yesterday, with other familiar Kryn at the table as well. When he saw Caleb, his expression instantly brightened before a slow, mischievous smirk crept across his lips. Caleb also noticed he was leaning forward now, instead of reclining back in his chair like he had so often before.

Caleb tried not to grin as he sat down. He tried to look as disinterested as possible. Of course Lucien would make a challenge of this, there was no doubt about that.

"Ah, welcome!" the Minister of Trade greeted them warmly. "It is _so_ nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you too, Sir." Caleb greeted back, as polite as could be. He still could feel Beauregard staring at him. This whole thing was going to be interesting.

"I don't believe you've met our Finance Minister, Nista Mirimm, yet!" the gnoll declared, gesturing to the silver dragonborn between himself and Lucien.

Nista nodded regally. "A pleasure." Her voice was smooth and measured, her every movement deliberate. She was also dressed in an outfit of red and cream. Glancing about, Caleb noticed several other people were wearing bright colors now, as well.

"I haven't. It is nice to meet you." Caleb wondered if the rest of the Nein had noticed the sudden splash of colors too. He glanced at Lucien with a questioning expression.

Lucien, still smirking, raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'What did you expect?' "I hope your evenings here have been enjoyable!" he purred instead. "The Lucid Bastion has a number of amenities that may interest you...."

Caleb gave him a pointed look as if to reply 'I definitely wasn't expecting _that_.' "My evenings have been pleasant, although I am pretty sure I haven't seen all there is to see here."

"Well, your gardens are certainly quite lovely," Fjord added diplomatically.

Caleb glanced at Fjord. "That they are. Have you talked about that idea of mine from yesterday?" He asked, recalling the gardens' magical lights.

"About using Dunamancy to speed up the enchantment process of those plant-supporting orbs?" The gnoll asked.

Shadowhand Thelyss, seated left of the gnoll, perked up at the conversation. "What idea is this?"

Caleb smiled a little. It felt so good to discuss magical theory again. "Essentially, it was to modify a haste spell so it would target an area, letting multiple people inside it work at a greater speed, and thus accelerating the enchantment process on a larger scale." He waved his hand. "Mind you, I am not aware of exactly how your magic works, but... it seems like a doable idea?"

"Hmmm...." The Shadowhand held a knuckle to his chin, thinking. "There would be some complications with the rate of magical draw. _Especially_ for nature-based enchantments. But it certainly _seems_ feasible...."

"Well, I would be very interested to learn more, and perhaps we can figure something out."

"Do you think any of the researchers at the Lucid Bastion would be available to investigate it?" Lucien asked before locking eyes with Caleb again. "We wouldn't want to bother them if they're occupied with the war effort?"

Caleb looked at Lucien and nodded, albeit with a small sigh. "I do believe it would help your citizens and the war effort at the same time, but I do understand that resources are more restricted in times of war. So whenever you see fit is good to me."

Lucien started to relax back into his seat but stopped suddenly and leaned forward again.

"Maintaining the food supply is _always_ crucial," the Shadowhand answered. "And finding a means for faster enchantment would help in military areas as well! With your permission," he looked up at Caleb, "I would like to submit a proposal for this project."

Caleb's gaze went back to the Shadowhand. "Well, to be fair, I was thinking more about the people than the war effort with this endeavour. But if you want to submit a proposal, you have my permission. And I suppose I can't prevent other uses of such ideas."

"Perhaps you can join the project, Sir Widogast!" Lucien suggested merrily. "It is _your_ idea, after all. And it would do much to show your concern for the Dynasty's citizens."

Fjord and Beau each looked to Caleb with concern.

"I would be much obliged if I could be allowed this. Although, to be fair, it's not only the Dynasty citizens I'm worried about. There are good people on both sides of this conflict that do not need to see such strife. I am no friend to the Empire, no friend to the Cerberus assembly and its corruption. But there are people out there in the Empire that deserve protection just as much as the people here."

Fjord cleared his throat. "And, uh.... How _long_ would a project like that be likely t’ take?"

"Well, that would _really_ depend on how well our research goes!" the Shadowhand replied, giving Caleb a measuring look. Caleb looked at Fjord. He hadn't considered that time might be an issue with his friends.

The doors at the back of the room opened, and servants strode in, bearing fruit trays and pitchers of various beverages as before. "Regardless," Lucien smiled, holding a hand up by his shoulder and receiving a goblet immediately, "I'm sure accommodations could be provided."

"Indeed!" The Shadowhand nodded, as plates and goblets were set around the table. "All researchers funded by the crown are given a stipend for their work. And living arrangements have also been made for those without a home in Rosohna already."

"Oh. I didn't expect as much!" Caleb looked at Lucien. "I do hope none of this is a bother to you." On one hand the distance might be beneficial, on the other the distance, however slight, might cause people to talk if Caleb was summoned to the Lucid Bastion too often or if Lucien wandered out of it.

The tiefling grinned. "No bother at all! We like to keep our allies close. And while you would be free to visit the Bastion at any time and enjoy its _many_ amenities, having a separate place to stay would allow you far more privacy and autonomy." The doors closed as the last servant exited. Lucien picked up a grape, made eye contact with Caleb, and rubbed the fruit against his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth.

Caleb nodded again before taking note of Lucien and that grape. He had to look sideways not to just stare at it and those lips. The tips of his ears were probably red right this moment.

To his left, Nott had started eating, Jester was paused with her fork in her mouth as she looked at _him_ , and Yasha was just staring down at her plate, her hands on her lap.

Caleb looked back at Jester with a questioning look, then to Yasha, a much sadder expression crossing his face. He'd have to talk to all of them as soon as he could, preferably separately.

Jester followed Caleb's gaze to Yasha and subtly placed a hand on the other woman's, beneath the table. Yasha started but then gave her friend a soft smile and nod. Jester retracted her hand and resumed eating, and Yasha actually took a bite of fruit as well.

Caleb gave a little smile to the both of them. He hoped things would turn out okay for everyone. When Caleb looked forward again, he saw several Kryn glance away and knew they had been watching the exchange.

Fjord spoke up again, "Well, that's a _mighty_ generous offer. Would- ah- _Sir Widogast_ be allowed any time off or travel? For errands, and the like."

"Such specifics would need to be arranged _after_ the project's approval," the Shadowhand stated. "And after his aptitude is confirmed— _which_ ," he looked to Caleb with a smug little smile, "I don't foresee being a problem."

Lucien sat up a little straighter at that, eyeing the drow with a carefully neutral expression.

Caleb glanced between Fjord and the Shadowhand, warrily. Fjord wasn't wrong just now. As much as he wanted to get lost in the study of this new magic, he just couldn't leave his... his friends behind. Part of him hated himself for getting so attached to all these people, including Lucien. But part of him also recognized that he wouldn't have made it this far without them, or opened up this much. It was a scary feeling, and the fact that Fjord of all people was calling him such a formal title stung. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his plate.

The Trade Minister chuckled. "What kind of 'errands' do you have in mind? I wouldn't expect you to be so busy this soon after arriving!"

"Well, we've been looking for something—several somethings, probably," Caduceus confided with a lazy smile. "One of the things _I'm_ looking for is a place, somewhere in the mountains nearby. Have you perhaps heard of a _kiln_ up there?" Lucien's calculating gaze shifted to Caduceus.

Caleb's attention was split between Caduceus and Lucien. He was barely touching the food in front of him. "Perhaps setting out time to travel beforehand wouldn't be a bad idea. We do need to follow up on certain things, and surely the Queen will have a use for us at some point."

The Shadowhand replied, "Our researchers have flexibility in their lives, such as their work allows. There is no _fixed_ schedule, but collaboration needs and reporting deadlines must be considered. As for a kiln, there should be resources available within the city for whatever project you have in mind."

The firbolg waved a hand with a lopsided smile. "That's fine. I'm sure I'll find what I need."

Herr Theylas' words did nothing to help the feeling Caleb had—which was ridiculous, all things considered, because he had proposed the plan in the first place. But yes, the feeling of being stuck in a golden cage didn't lessen one bit, and it was making him nervous. "Perhaps Herr Clay needs a specific kiln. I understand that the idea of us roaming around might not sit well with people, but perhaps having someone to guide and help us would be more welcome than trying to keep us too close."

"You would not be _restrained_ here," the Shadowhand explained. "But you can understand the difficulties if I begin a project with you and then you are suddenly gone more than you're present. Such departures should be planned in advance, but the project must _exist_ first!"

Lucien turned to regard the drow again. "Are you planning to take up this project yourself?"

"I believe it's a cause worth pursuing," the Shadowhand replied, staring back at Lucien levelly. "And it is well in line with my specialities. Provided my other work remains constant, I would be happy to lend my efforts here as well."

The tiefling gave him a tight smile. "Then I wish you luck on your proposal!"

" _Thank_ you," the Shadowhand replied with a polite smile of his own. "And I wish you luck in _your_ endeavors as well!"

There were a few beats of silence around the table. Everyone was looking between the two, except for Minister Nista Mirimm, who regally ate another piece of fruit as if the whole exchange was beneath her notice. Then the doors opened, and the servants entered again, circling round the table to exchange dishes and refill goblets. The Shadowhand looked away first, his smile self-satisfied, and Caleb saw Lucien's tail lash once before disappearing from sight again.

Caleb kept looking between Essik and Lucien, his lips in a thin line. He could feel the tension flare up in the room like one could see the hackles go up on a pissed off cat. It made him wary. Something was going on here, and he wasn't sure what. He had nothing to go on yet, and for all he knew, Herr Theylas had been quite charming when he'd showed him- Oh. No, no, this was too ridiculous to even consider. Caleb sighed. "Hopefully, my time spent studying won't be a bother to His Highness?" He looked pointedly at Lucien. Then he looked at the rest of the Nein. "Or for anyone else for that matter?"

Lucien closed his eyes for a moment and then looked to Caleb with a charming smile. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought it'd be a bother! Your time is your own, and taking such strides to aid the Dynasty will go far in showing your commitment. And I trust that your experiences with Shadowhand Thelyss will be pleasant as well."

Caleb looked at Lucien with an uneasy expression. He nodded in understanding at the double talk but looked sideways. He wasn't sure what to make of this, to tell the truth. There was a certain sense of... possessiveness? from Lucien that felt... He wasn't sure how to feel right now; this was too much, too fast.

The Shadowhand gave Lucien a suspicious look. "Yes... I don't foresee any troubles there. But again, this project doesn't even _exist_ yet! One thing at a time."

"Ja... One thing at the time," Caleb muttered, more to himself than anyone around. As he looked down, he noticed his plate now held what looked to be a perfectly circular fried egg atop a round, open-faced sandwich with ham and spinach, drizzled thoroughly with a pale yellow sauce. Caleb poked at it with a fork for a moment before taking a bite. It was delicious, as all things had been since they had arrived, but thoughts twirled too much in his mind again to make things truly enjoyable. The gnoll Minister started talking about his experiences working for the crown and traveling, both as part of his job and for personal trips.

Fjord nudged Caleb's leg beneath the table and muttered, "Is somethin' goin' on between you and Lucien?" Then he jumped and looked at Beau, who was eating her food next to him with a stern expression. Caleb looked intently at his plate, taking a bite and not replying to Fjord.

Caduceus responded to the Trade Minister's stories with eager smiles and questions, encouraging the gnoll to elaborate on all the places he'd been and things he'd seen. Caleb had barely paid attention to the discussions before but was now listening intently to Caduceus' question and the Minister's replies. He nodded here and there at the conversation, desperately trying to look as if everything was normal. Lucien kept his eyes on Caleb as he ate, watching him warmly. Every now and then, Fjord would cast a questioning glance at Caleb without saying anything.

After a while, the servants came through again, refilling beverages and swapping out plates. This time, the dessert was miniature muffins in citrus, dark berry, and what looked to be some sort of nut. Caleb welcomed the distraction of the servants for a minute. He looked at the little pastries on his plate and took one, even though at this point, his stomach was more a nervous knot than anything else. If every social situation was going to get this tense, perhaps he should request his meal in his room rather than becoming a nervous wreck every time. Still, as usual, everything was delicious.

"And what of the rest of you?" the silver dragonborn spoke up, looking one by one over the Mighty Nein. "What lands and sights have you seen in your travels?" Jester launched into an animated account of the beauties of Nicodranas, sailing, glowing jellyfish, and so on. Occasionally, Fjord would interject, reining in her descriptions when they got too wild or drew close to sensitive topics.

Caleb looked up at Lucien when the jellyfish were mentioned. He wondered if the tiefling had ever seen those before. He wondered how both Molly and him would have reacted to this, and if their reactions would have been any different. Lucien's eyes grew sad, and he gave Caleb a soft, little smile.

"It was quite an adventure," Caleb said after Jester was done with her story. "We still have the boat and a crew for it, if ever His Highness wants to make a trip. It's not the most comfortable accommodations ever, but I think the sight is worth it. Unless you have a ship of your own?"

A complicated flicker of fondness and pain crossed Lucien's face before he smiled diplomatically. "The consecuted rarely go sailing. But one day, perhaps, I can take you up on that."

Oh yes, the beacon. Caleb remembered that. He made a small, apologetic smile, and Lucien gave a slow blink and nearly-imperceptible nod in acknowledgment. The dragonborn's completely unreadable gaze lingered on Lucien for several moments before drifting over to Caleb and the rest of the Nein.

"Why don't the consecuted go sailing?" Beau demanded. "Are you all afraid of the water, or something?" This time, it was Fjord's turn to kick Beau.

The Shadowhand smiled at her, condescending. "Tell me, do you know _why_ Luxon Beacons are important to us? Why it is you people are considered heroes?"

"It has something to do with your god, right?" Nott asked warily. "The Luxon?"

"Clearly, yes," The Shadowhand replied, unimpressed. "When a person who is consecuted dies, their soul is drawn into the nearest beacon, where it will wait until it can be born again. But if no beacons are close enough, their soul is lost forever. _This_ is why your actions were so important. And why any sea voyage must be taken with the greatest care."

"So we were carrying around a jar full of souls...?" Jester asked, unnerved.

"Indeed!" The Shadowhand smiled, his expression smug. "Aren't you glad you took good care of it?"

"Jester..." Caleb said hesitantly, "I know it would never be like going there, but... Have you made a painting of this? Or if you haven't, would you be willing to go back to sea and make one for me if I have to stay here?"

"A painting of what? The jellyfish?" the cleric asked in surprise. Caleb nodded. The rest of the Nein were staring at him. "Sure, Cayleb," she responded mournfully. "Of _course_ I can do that for yew. But yew don't have to _stay_ for me to do that!"

"Do you _want_ to stay here, Caleb?" Beau asked cautiously.

Caleb looked at Jester and felt a pang of guilt at her expression. "I think I spoke poorly; I'm sorry. I mean, it's all hypothetical right now. Of course I'd like to have more adventures with you all, but we never know where life is going to take us. Look where we are now. Jester, when you set out on your journey, did you expect any of this to happen? I surely didn't. I was barely surviving when I met Nott, then the rest of you. Sure, admittedly, the lure of knowledge is powerful here, but it's barely words for now. I'm not going to give you all up over words, no matter how pretty they are." He looked back at his plate, gently pushing it away from him with a sigh. Three days, Three days in the Lucid Bastion, and his life had been turned upside down so many times already. He felt his mind reeling. They had been offered a place. He could study this new magic he barely knew anything about. He could be with- Caleb looked at his hands. He hadn't even noticed he was shaking until now.

"Yes," the Shadowhand said gently. "There is no need for such a decision now."

Nott reached over beneath the table and gave Caleb's thigh an encouraging pat. Caleb looked at Nott with a small smile that lasted exactly five seconds. He still felt like the time to decide might come too fast. Nott smiled back, loyal and caring.

"And would us _humans_ be alright just walking around the city like that?" Beau challenged. "People seem to think we need an escort to _go_ anywhere!"

"That _is_ something to consider," the Shadowhand conceded. "Humans are not expected in Rosohna, as I'm sure drow are not expected in Rexxentrum! Without some symbol of legitimacy, I'm afraid many here would fear the worst of you and act accordingly."

Caleb looked up to Lucien, who was watching him with a sincere expression, then back to the Shadowhand. "How one can obtain such a symbol?"

The Shadowhand hummed, thoughtful. "Well, there are no _official_ marks of station for Dynasty Heroes, but I'm sure something can be arranged. Until then, my offer to guide you around the city still stands."

Lucien stared at the Shadowhand with a sickly expression. "As does mine!" he declared, showing off a sharp grin.

The drow considered Lucien a moment before a flash of understanding crossed his face. "I _see_." His eyes jumped to Caleb for a moment, appraising him, before returning to the tiefling.

"I'm sure a group as rowdy as we tend to become could use the help of many trustworthy figures," Caleb said carefully, looking between Lucien and Essik. To be honest, he wanted to hide right now, but the breakfast was almost done.

Lucien turned to Caleb with a broad smile. "You were telling me, before, that you have business to see to in the Shadowshire today. Perhaps the Shadowhand would care to accompany us for _that_ excursion? Who better to point out the sights underground than the person who oversees its law enforcement?"

"Yes...." the Shadowhand answered warily. "I should be available for that."

"Excellent!" Lucien clasped his hands together, pleased. "I propose we leave straight away. No sense in wasting more of your valuable time, Shadowhand Thelyss!"

The Shadowhand slowly shook his head, beleaguered. " _Fine_...." Then he looked up to Caleb, followed by the rest of the Mighty Nein. "Assuming our guests will be ready, then?"

"If you give us a moment, I don't think it will take much time before we are ready." Caleb was still looking warily between the drow and the tiefling, then looked back at his hands. It felt like he would have to walk on eggshells the entire time, while all he wanted was to be there for Nott, to see her have her happy reunion. That, first and foremost, was why they were here in the first place.

"That soun's all well and good!" Fjord commented, checking over the rest of their group. "Anyone need to go back to the rooms for a bit?"

"I'm ready!" Nott answered eagerly.

Lucien cleared his throat. "Ah, switching out your coat would not be necessary. Any grime or damage can be easily seen to by the staff here. You can just leave your coat on the floor, and it would be returned to that room in pristine condition."

"While it would be pleasant to keep this coat, I must admit I'm not used to such luxuries, so I'd rather take care of it rather than act dismissively. It's a small thing, I admit. But if I'm going to pick up my books either way, it doesn't matter much."

Lucien still looked concerned but gave Caleb a nod. "Of course! It's your decision."

"We'll wait for ya here," Fjord assured him.

Caleb looked at Lucien and nodded, the tension in his shoulders relaxing somewhat. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the room at a brisk pace. It was a fairly short trip back to his suite, the ever-present guards nodding as he passed by. He closed the door behind himself, snapped Frumpkin into existence, and let the cat coil around his legs for a moment. He removed the jacket and waistcoat, setting them out on the bed before putting on his book holsters and his old coat. He took a deep breath as he made sure everything was where it should be. Part of him didn't want to go back out there. Part of him was a coward who didn't want to face his friends and…. It was stupid. He knew he just had to talk about things before they got worse.

"Mrrrow?" Frumpkin inquired.

"I think I may have bitten more than I can chew," Caleb replied, petting the cat behind the ears. The familiar purred, encouraging. Caleb gently grabbed Frumpkin and settled him on his shoulder. He just had to remember that he always had a choice, that he could talk things through, even if the words were sometimes hard to find. And with that, he stepped back out and headed toward his friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think! 💕 We really love to hear from you. 🤗


	19. It’s still you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek brings the Nein to Yeza’s cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks to CrunchyWrites for beta reading this chapter! 💕🤗💕

Upon his return, Caleb saw his friends just milling about in the hallway. Lucien and Essek stood politely to the side, facing away from him as they talked with Caduceus. Caleb quietly made his way toward the group, trying not to be noticed just yet.

Caduceus glanced Caleb's way but looked back to the Kryn, and Caleb got close enough to hear the Shadowhand say, "...am not _aware_ of one, but there may well be record of such a place in the Conservatory."

"And it certainly wouldn't hurt to go looking yourself," Lucien added, his tail swaying slyly.

Caleb cleared his throat. "Are you talking about the kiln Sir Clay mentioned? If it's something of an arcane nature, perhaps I could help Sir Theylas with it." He was looking pointedly at Lucien.

The tiefling's tail jumped with delight at Caleb's voice, and he turned with a smile that tempered at Caleb's expression. "I wasn't suggesting your friend go _alone_. Just in person. It's one of the best ways to learn things."

"Which is very good," Caleb replied, "since I want to learn new things myself as well. I would be sad to miss such an opportunity."

"I may be interested as well," Lucien cooed.

"You seemed more interested in sending Sir Theylas on his own, just moments ago. Surely you _trust_ me to handle things on my own. If not, I'm sure Sir Theylas can be of help."

A look of puzzlement crossed Lucien's face. The Shadowhand spoke up, "I'm afraid my daily duties keep me in Rosohna. Unless something is dire enough to require _my_ attention, specifically."

Caleb looked between Essek and Lucien, realizing the confusion, then nodded at Essek. "Perhaps we should go, for now, and continue this later."

"Are we going to see my husband, now?" Nott asked anxiously.

"Well, that's the plan!" Lucien said with a grin. Then his smile shifted to Essek. "There's someone in the Dungeon of Penance we need to speak with."

"Yeza Bernatto," Caleb clarified. "Is that right, Nott? He's an alchemist."

"Yes! That's right!"

"Hmm..." Essek considered her for a moment. "And what business do you have with this person?"

"He's my husband! And I _really_ want to bring him back home to our boy."

The Shadowhand pulled his head back slightly in surprise. " _Really?_ Well, a visit is certainly possible. As for letting him go, we will just have to see."

"It would be great to see them together again," Caleb said softly. "Some families don't have that luxury, with the war. And if there's anything that can be done to help make this happen, I'll gladly do it."

Lucien stared at Caleb in shock, and the Shadowhand narrowed his eyes. "There is no bargain to be struck here. My decision will rest purely on our need to contain the prisoner further. If you wish to assist, then urge him to cooperate with us. That is all."

"I will. It's just… Nott has helped me through a lot. I just wish to make her as happy as she can be, considering the situation."

Essek nodded. "Good. Just attend to your friend, and we will see how things go. Now, I believe we've dallied enough. This way, please!" He turned on the spot and started gliding down the hall.

Lucien stepped in next to Caleb, the rest of the Nein following along with them like a tour group. The tiefling kept close but seemed a bit cooler than usual, with no overt flirting and not even glances cast in Caleb’s direction.

As they followed the Shadowhand out the Bastion’s gates, Caleb noticed Beau trying to get his attention. Her face was stern, and she was pantomiming something. She pointed to Caleb, then herself, then her ear, before wiggling her fingers. Caleb pulled the copper wire out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a moment. <How may I help you, Beauregard?>

< _Dude, what the_ FUCK _?! Did you just try to pimp yourself out to the chief of police?!_ >

Caleb took a deep breath. <No, but no matter where you go, Beauregard, money does talk. As I said, I want Nott to be happy, that's all.> He wiggled the wire again. <Why would you think I would…> He stopped himself, considering what Beauregard knew, chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head at her with a rueful smile.

< _Because you already_ did _try that, asshole! And what happened with Lucien?! You said he turned you down, and that you wanted to be alone. But then you went_ back _to him?! Shit, man! Quit-!_ > The six seconds of the spell ran out, and Beau just managed to cut herself off without saying more aloud, but her glare spoke wonders.

<This is not the best place or time to explain what happened, Beauregard.> He sighed then reconsidered, recasting the spell. <He turned me down because I tried that, yes. But then I went back, and we talked. That's all.>

< _You_ 'talked' _all night, and now he can't sit right?!_ Shit _, man,_ stop LYING _to me! Fuck!_ > The group started down a large, spiral staircase, leaving the open air behind them, and Beau descended on past Caleb with a huff. 

<What is it to you if I did?> Caleb Messaged again. For all you know, perhaps he saw someone else while I was out taking a bath or something!> He tried to keep his posture open, to not just close off and hug himself. Even then, he was visibly upset.

< _You were with him_ before breakfast _today, Caleb. And_ after _getting your answer last night. Why_ else _would you have been there? How_ stupid _do you think-_ > The spell cut out again, and she just raised up a middle finger, not even looking back.

< _Caleb?_ > Nott asked cautiously, < _What's wrong? Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

Caleb sighed but didn't reply to Nott for a while as they walked down the staircase. <I'll be fine.> Eventually. <Don't worry. This is your time. You're going to see your husband, and we're going to get him out.>

< _Okay, just... let me know if you need anything! I'm right here! With you. To help with things. Youcanreplytothismessage._ >

He didn't look back to her. He didn't look back at anyone. He just walked and sometimes petted Frumpkin. In for a copper, in for a gold, he thought. He should have… He didn't know what he should have done differently anymore. He wished he still had the dodecahedron somehow. <Thank you,> he eventually replied. <I'll keep that in mind.>

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out into a grandiose cavern, capped with a high roof of luminescent, blue moss. At its base was a spread of streets and buildings, with green lantern lights dancing amongst them. Essek led the group down and into the bustling neighborhood, drawing curious stares from drow they passed along the way. The Shadowhand pointed out various features as they walked, surrounded by structures of finely wrought stone and glass. Lucien remained quiet beside Caleb, his tail low.

Caleb wanted to enjoy himself, he wanted to enjoy the absolutely stunning view, but his heart wasn't in it. He gave a sideways glance to Lucien and fiddled with his copper wire once more. <What would you have done in my place?>

Lucien sighed wearily. < _You don't need to go offering_ everything _to people whenever you want something. What happens if someone_ accepts _that?_ > The tiefling looked to him sorrowfully. "What could it _cost_ you...?"

<Nothing that it hasn't cost me before, just to be able to survive. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth.>

Lucien looked pained. < _I'm sorry for that. But your body isn't all you_ have _anymore! Just think of what people could demand, with your connections, magic, and clout. They could-_ > The spell cut out, and Lucien sighed again, shaking his head sadly. "Maybe just try _asking_ first. You need to learn how to bargain."

<They could do a lot of things, I know. I am well aware of this. But then again, you're no better, acting all possessive.> He took a deep breath before recasting the spell. < I'm not a thing to be put on display. I saw how you cut him off before he even said anything.>

Lucien looked affronted. < _Possessive?! I just want to be_ with _you, Caleb! I don't want you to go away!_ >

He fiddled with the wire again. <I saw how Sati stopped himself from showing interest because you decided to set your sights on me. And what if I cannot stay? What then?>

< _Then I would follow you._ > Lucien gazed at him, wounded. < _Your time in this world is so short. I don't want to lose a single day of that._ >

< I want this too, but I don't want you to fight my battles for me. I want you to trust me. I want...>

Lucien's tail flipped up with hope, but he bit his lip, his brow furrowed by a deep worry. < _But what if... What if you fall in love with someone else, first? Instead of me._ >

<Then it happens. You cannot control that. We can learn to share or go our separate ways. Otherwise, a golden cage is no better.> He fiddled with the sleeve of his coat before recasting the spell. <The same thing goes for me. If there's a time you decide it's not worth it anymore, then who am I to stop you?>

< _I_ love _you, Caleb.... That will never change._ > Lucien let out a wry chuckle. < _We've already seen proof of that…._ >

The Shadowhand stopped, and Caleb realized they were now in front of an imposing iron building, enclosed within a spiked fence. A single guard stood by a heavy-looking pair of iron doors, with brasiers burning to either side. With a nod from Essek, the guard opened the ponderous doors, the metal grinding with their weight. The Shadowhand led the party inside, and Caleb felt himself being whisked along through the halls, his vision blurred to their surroundings as he somehow moved that way under his own power. It was a thoroughly surreal experience, and he felt Lucien's warm hand take gentle hold of his.

Caleb looked at their linked hands and then around at the others, wondering how much they had seen. It was enough that Beauregard was angry at him... Then again, she was angry at everyone most of the time, but…. He looked at Lucien quickly, then looked away.

"This is sooooo weird...!" Nott called out, disoriented.

"I'm not surprised!" Essek replied with pride.

"Why isn't it bothering _yew?_ " Jester asked, annoyed.

"Why should it?" the Shadowhand asked smugly, leading them by only vaguely discernible guards, down some stairs, and past cells with a variety of dejected inmates. "Time is one of my specialities."

Caleb's interest perked up at the mention of time magic. 

The smell in this area of the prison was foul. Like iron and rotting citrus, mixed now with bodily scents of sweat and dung. Essek led them through an iron gate, and then they were suddenly standing still before a cell. Caleb felt Lucien's hand slip away. 

He turned around to face Nott. "It will be fine, right? Don't worry. I can polymorph you if you want, the way you looked before, and you can perhaps ease him into it? I don't know. I'll do whatever you think will help. We're all here for you, right?"

"And _then_ what?" she asked nervously. "Do you guys just keep casting spells on me to keep me disguised forever? What if he touches me when it's just an illusion?!"

"Well? Maybe that would be for the best!" Jester replied encouragingly.

"You can't stay hidden forever," Caduceus stated, calm and soothing. "But you could try to ease him into it. Let him know what to expect and just take things slow."

Caleb nodded encouragingly. He put a knee to the ground and held his arms out, giving her a hug of encouragement. "If it comes to the worst, we're all here to help, aren't we? But I'm sure it won't come to that. You've got this."

"I think I need a drink...." she replied as the hug ended.

"Oh, _no_ yew don't, Nott!" Jester assured her, taking hold of her hands. "Yew don't want to be drunk the first time yew see your husband in forever and ever!"

"Well, I was drunk the first time we-"

"Now, _that's_ enough, there!" Fjord interrupted uncomfortably. "Jester's right, Nott. You want to be clear for this!"

Caleb chuckled then smiled at her. "It's going to be okay; you're going to do great. I believe in you."

"What _am_ I going to do, exactly?! What's the plan here? Am I just... _walking_ in there, disguised, and then dropping it on him? What if he's _revolted_ by me?! I'm a _goblin!_ "

"But it's still yew on the inside! We just... have to let him see that first! He _loves_ yew, Nott! And that wouldn't have changed."

"She's right, you know. The things that truly matter don't change. You'll do just fine." Caleb wasn't sure if he was saying that for Nott's sake or for his own. Perhaps both. He needed the reminder himself. There was a light touch as Lucien's swaying tail brushed his ankle discreetly, then was gone. Caleb looked at Lucien for a split second, a small smile on his face, before looking back to Nott. 

"Alright! I'll do it!" Nott took a deep breath and held it... then let it out in a rush. "I _can't_ do it! Someone else go in there first!"

"Well, Jester _has_ been talking to him," Caduceus said smoothly. "Maybe it'll help to start with something familiar."

"That is true," Caleb encouraged. "Jester could message ahead and explain a bit, if you want."

"Sure, or I could just _walk_ in there!" Jester offered.

"Yes, please do that! Just... don't talk me up _too_ much? I don't want to disappoint him."

"Of course! I'll just let him knoooow, that things are a _leetle_ bit different now... but you're still the same." Jester smiled warmly. Caleb looked at Lucien for another short moment as Jester said this. A lot of things were becoming a little different all at once, this included. The tiefling met his eyes with a soft, tentative smile.

Beau added, "Maybe you should, like, introduce it to him one sense at a time, though. Because this?" She gestured at all of Nott. "Is really a lot."

"That’s not a bad idea, taking things slow." Caleb made a small, wry noise. Perhaps he should listen to his own advice.

Nott took a deep breath and blew it out, shaking her body to limber it up. "Alright! Let's do this." Without further delay, she cast Disguise Self to look like a halfling with dark skin, dark brown hair, and a necklace of buttons. The dress and shoes, she kept.

Essek called the guard forward with a wave of his hand, and the burly drow stepped up with a ring of keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with a creaking groan, then went back to his position against the wall.

Caleb let out a nervous sigh. He hoped for the best, for Nott's sake. He hoped everything would turn out okay for her. He fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve again, waiting for Nott to go in.

As Jester stepped joyfully into the cell and out of sight, Caleb heard a fearful gasp and a voice ask, "Who- who's there?!"

"Gueeeeeess who it is~!" Jester sang flamboyantly. "I don't have a word limit now, buddy!"

Caleb chuckled at that. "You should still keep it short, Jester!" he called out.

"Who's out there?!" the voice asked nervously.

"It's okay!" Jester replied. "We're friends of Veth, and we _all_ came to rescue yew because she loves yew soooo so _so_ so much and wants to bring yew home!"

"Veth...? Veth is _here?_ You're not trying to trick me?"

Nott was fidgeting constantly beside Caleb as Jester assured Yeza that Veth was just outside and warned him that a few things were different now but that Veth still loved him. Caleb tried to reassure Nott. <I'll always be there for you. You know that, right?>

She looked up at him. < _Thank you, Caleb. I have_ no idea _how this will go!_ >

Yeza asked Jester for food and water. She offered him a stale pastry and was surprised by him desperately scarfing it down. Once he had eaten and had a drink, Jester instructed Yeza to close his eyes and then called for 'Veth' to come in. Nott took a deep breath and walked nervously in. "Hello, Yeza.... It's me.... Hun buns."

There were a few beats of quiet, then Yeza's voice tremulously asked, "Veth...? Is it really you? You're here?"

Caleb listened closely, hoping for the best but mentally preparing for the worst. Jester slowly backed out of the cell, giving them some privacy.

"I'm here. It's me. _Don't_ \- don't touch me! Not yet."

Nott went on to explain about being taken by the goblins and changed into a monster. That what he saw now was an illusion. Then she invited him to hold her hands. There were several seconds of quiet, before she said sadly, "I know... pretty weird, right?"

"It's different...." he said cautiously. "But you're still warm...."

Caleb was toying with the hem of his sleeve again, still quite nervous about... well, about everything, really. He looked up at Lucien, was already looking at him softly. Then Caleb looked around at the rest of the Nein. Yasha was staring ahead towards the cell, completely riveted and with a bittersweet, yearnful expression. Beau glanced at Caleb when he looked over, and she scowled before stubbornly ignoring him. Fjord seemed to be eyeing the guard.

There was a moment of silence.

<Nott, are you okay?>

< _Mmm hmm!_ > "Okay... now... touch my face...?" she encouraged Yeza.

There was another pause. "There's a _lot_ going on here...."

"Yes, I know. This whole area is just a mess!"

"That's a lot of teeth...."

"We don't have to kiss or anything! I'm not even sure how that would work.... Just a lot of clacking."

"Like tossing all the dishes into a pile," Yeza joked softly.

"Yeah."

It seemed like everything was going fine. Still, Caleb's anxiety over the meeting refused to go down.

"Okay...." Nott said. "I'm going to drop the disguise, now."

There was a soft gasp, followed by several long seconds of silence. Then, "It's still you, right...?"

"Yes? I- I think so...? Yes. I'm still me."

Caleb let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be okay. He hadn't even noticed until now that he had teared up. He was so happy and proud of Nott for doing this.

"Well that's nice...." Caduceus said quietly, looking around the group with a lazy smile. "I'm glad it worked out for her."

Jester whirled about to face Essek. "Can yew let him go, now? He's really _such_ a sweet guy, I'm _sure_ he didn't do anything _wrong?!_ "

"And how can we be certain of that when he refuses to speak with us?" the Shadowhand replied, his tone cold. "The situation we found him in was _very_ compromising. And even if he is, indeed, as innocent as you believe, there are others involved in this who are not."

" _Nott!_ " Jester shouted, turning back towards the cell. "I mean, _Veth!_ Tell Yeza that he needs to _talk_ to these people so we can get him out of here!"

"I can't, Veth!" Yeza hissed desperately. "The lady who hired me said she'd take Luc away if I told anyone about it!"

"It's okay, Yeza! It's okay!" Nott assured him. "Luc is safe in Alfield now. We found him at Edith's and sent them both to a friend of ours."

" _Really?_ " Yeza asked, "And you're sure he's made it there safely?"

"Of _course_ we're sure!" Jester said, poking her head back in the cell. "I _talked_ to them, like, three or four _times_ after they got there. Don't worry!"

"Th- thank you!" Yeza replied. "I'm sorry, what was your name, again?"

"OH!" she said, bouncing into the cell and out of view. "I'm Jester! It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Yeza!"

"Everyone?" Nott called out. "Everyone, come in and meet my husband!"

Fjord stepped in, followed by Yasha and Caduceus, and they all began introducing themselves. Caleb held back, listening to the scene ahead of him and wondering if he should be there or not. He was happy for her, so happy. But at the same time, with everything happening… It felt like a chapter was closing there. And yes, she would still be around. Yes, he still has his promise to her to uphold. But... it wouldn't be the same. He rubbed at the tears that kept stubbornly gathering in the corner of his eyes. Lucien placed a hand on his upper back, warm and comforting.

Beau gave the two of them a glance before eyeing Essek again and stepping into the cell as well. The drow watched all of this, officious and apparently comfortable with just standing there, waiting.

Caleb followed Beauregard, still staying behind.

The cell was a ten-foot by twenty-foot box of solid iron and was getting a bit crowded with everyone in there. Lucien accompanied Caleb through the door but then lingered along the wall nearby, hanging back from the cluster of introductions. "Caleb! Caleb!" Nott called him forward with a wave. Through the press of people, he could see a gaunt halfling with her, looking fairly overwhelmed. His curly brown hair was matted, and he wore simple, tattered clothing and a vest that looked partially eaten. Caleb moved forward, looking at Nott and Yeza in turn. "This is Caleb!" Nott said excitedly. "I wouldn't be _alive_ if it wasn't for him!"

"Oh! Uh, _thank_ you!" Yeza said, reaching out and shaking Caleb's hand with both of his.

"They're _really_ close," Jester commented. "But not in a romantic way! He's like a son to her!"

"Really...?" Yeza asked, a bit perplexed. "Alright, uh-"

"He's just a friend!" Nott insisted quickly. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Caleb chuckled. "A most dearest friend. I don't think I would be here, either, if it wasn't for her. It is nice to meet you."

"Well, it sure is good to see Veth have so many friends!"

"And _let's_ find out if we can release you into their care," the Shadowhand said as he glided in, his eyes focused sharply on the halfling. "Tell me. What were you doing in that basement?"

Yeza nervously explained that he was just an alchemist, hired by Vess DeRogna to find a compound that would bind to this grayish film that spellcasters could pull from 'this weird box thing.' "And I actually _found_ it!" Yeza reported, excited. "I was able to make a single vial of the substance, and it was the first time she was happy with my work! Normally she's _very_ stern. And then she took the box away with her again, naught but two days before the attack."

"I see." The Shadowhand nodded and stood up straight again. "Thank you for your cooperation. You are free to go."

"Yew did it, Nott!" Jester cheered, shaking the goblin's shoulders with glee. "Yew rescued Yeza!"

"Thank you...!" Yeza said, looking about the group with disbelief. " _All_ of you!"

Caleb let out a sigh and smiled at the reunited couple. He chuckled at Jester's exuberance and was so so proud of all of them. They had all come from so far in such a short time, and… He glanced at Beauregard. They'd need to talk sometime soon. She wouldn't listen to him right now, but perhaps sometimes soon.

"Well… what now?" Nott asked. "Do we bring Yeza back to the palace with us?"

"That _might_ bring more attention than you'd like to answer for," Lucien said, stepping forward from the wall. "But we can find a place in town for him to stay, and those of you who want to can stay with him as well."

"Is this another one of your friends?" Yeza asked Nott cautiously.

"Mmmm, _maybe?_ "

Lucien flashed a fanged smile. "It's complicated."

Caleb glanced between Lucien and Nott. sensing a bit of tension there. He almost snorted. Complicated to say the least…

"The Bright Queen is his mother," Jester offered.

" _OH!_ " Yeza dipped his head. "Your majesty!"

"My father, actually," Lucien smiled, his tail giving a flick. "And lineage matters far less here than in the Empire. Again, it's complicated."

Caleb noticed the flick. "Well, perhaps this is a talk best left for later, ja? You mentioned a place to stay. Where would that be?"

Essek turned to Lucien. "How about the Dim's Inn? It isn't the most _upscale_ establishment, but its atmosphere is lively, and it's probably as removed from prying eyes as this group is likely to get."

"That would be in the Gallimaufry district, correct?" Lucien asked, and Essek nodded. "I believe I know the place! How about I escort them there, while you start on that research proposal of yours."

The Shadowhand looked annoyed but nodded again. "Of course. I will accompany you as far as the surface and then be on my way. Come with me, please!" And then once again, Caleb and the others were whisked along through the dungeon, soon leaving the foul stench of the cells behind them.

Caleb looked pointedly at Lucien, taking the wire out of his pocket again. <Perhaps I should go with the Shadowhand, since this proposal was my idea too.>

The tiefling regarded him for a long moment as their surroundings rushed by them. < _If that is what you want. Should I rent out a room for you, or will you be staying in the Bastion?_ >

Caleb sighed, just a touch aggravated. <What about letting him come with us, escort us all the way to the inn, then we can go back and work together?> <What about asking him what he wants and trying to not cut him off like that? Again.>

< _Because he's an upstart, young power grabber who likes to think himself more important than he is!_ > Lucien grumbled.

<So was I, once. And look where it got me before I found them,> Caleb replied, pointing out at the rest of the Nein.

Lucien sighed wearily, and they were suddenly at the prison doors again, stepping out as the effect around them faded. Caleb shook his head, trying to get the weird dissonance from the magic to wear out faster.

The Shadowhand led them back through the Shadowshire, this time towards a different pillar than they had descended through on their way in. Nott was practically glued to Yeza as she told him about their journey and answered his wide-eyed questions. Jester chimed in as well at the more dramatic story events, adding enthusiasm and pazzaz to the tale. Lucien strolled along by Caleb's side, projecting an air of casual confidence. But every now and then, the wizard saw his tail twitch or his eyes become distant.

<Copper for your thoughts?> Caleb asked to Lucien.

< _There's just... so much._ > the tiefling answered, his voice faint and lost. < _Molly was a fool, but_ damn _, did he live...._ >

<He knew he wouldn't live long. He lived every day like it was his last. He didn't remember he had a past here.>

< _And he didn't believe he'd have any kind of future...._ > Lucien said weakly. His tail brushed Caleb's calf and started to wrap around it before going still and drifting away again. The prince gave a heavy sigh, gazing out into the distance. Caleb didn't know what to reply to that. He wasn't really in a place where he could give comfort, even if he really wanted to.

They reached the base of the giant pillar, and Essek continued inside, leading the group up a wide, spiraling staircase, identical to the one they had descended. Very soon, though, they were slowed as Yeza struggled to climb the stairs, hunched over and gasping. "Here! Someone can carry you!" Nott offered. "Yasha? Yasha!"

The barbarian's eyes snapped away from Lucien to Nott. "Yes? What is it?"

"Yeza can't climb the stairs!"

"Do~n't worry! I've got it!" Jester sang, bounding over to the step below Yeza and crouching down. "Climb on my back, okay? Yew can be my backpack!"

"I don't know...." he said, panting. "Won't I be too heavy for you?"

"Oh, don't be _silly!_ " Jester replied with amusement. "I've given _Yasha_ a piggy-back ride before, and you're _much_ , much smaller than her!"

"That is true...." Yasha confirmed.

"Alright, just... let me know if you need to rest," Yeza conceded, climbing hesitantly and awkwardly onto Jester's back.

Once he was in place, Jester stood up and settled him into position with a little hop. "Alright! Let's keep going!" she cheered and continued up the stairs.

Caleb followed along, brooding, for several seconds before Messaging Lucien again. <Maybe Mollymauk didn't have his own future, but you do. And part of you is him.> <Your life is tempered by knowledge, but you still can live it the way he did.>

Lucien looked to him with a small, bittersweet smile. < _Yes, I do. But I also have responsibilities. There are thousands of people counting on me. I can't just-_ > He paused as the cantrip ended.

<Nothing says you can't put your responsibilities aside for a moment. We can plan something,> Caleb replied back with a small smile of his own.

A look of yearning crossed Lucien's face, followed immediately by guilt. < _The souls of many Kryn were claimed long ago by dark gods and demons. All of those who die without-_ >

<Go on...>

Lucien nodded. < _...consecution and the beacons are consigned to a horrendous fate! The longer I delay, the more souls are lost._ >

Caleb nodded, understanding the feeling. <Perhaps I could help you with this too. You don't have to do everything alone.>

Lucien smiled warmly, his tail giving a happy flip behind him. < _Thank you. I don't know what help you could give, but I appreciate your support in this._ >

Caleb smiled back. <Anything, if it can help stop the war. Something about leaving a place better than you found it or something.>

Lucien grinned brightly. < _Something like that._ > His tail swayed towards Caleb again before abruptly swishing away. Lucien cleared his throat and looked forward again, but his spade was up and waving now, and Caleb could still see a hint of a smile on his face.

Caleb also spotted Yasha behind them, staring intently at Lucien's back.

<Copper for your thoughts?> he asked her.

She looked to Caleb instead, in confusion and pain. < _You are the one who said he isn't Molly. That he doesn't remember us. Then why are you letting him_ flirt _with you?!_ >

<I was wrong. I didn't know the whole thing. He remembers Mollymauk the same way Mollymauk remembered him. He's still Mollymauk, sort of.>

< _The man we met at breakfast yesterday was_ NOT _Mollymauk. Do you really think he's so different now?!_ >

They reached the top of the stairs and exited out into the false night air. It was warmer than night would be, and Caleb knew it was approaching midday. The streets around them bustled with activity, with barkers crying out their wares and Xhorhasians of many different races moving to and fro. Looking about, Caleb saw they were in the middle of a busy commercial area.

"Well? This is the Gallimaufry district," Essek said, looking over the group before addressing Lucien. "I trust you can find your way to the Dim's Inn?"

"It'll be no trouble at all, I'm sure," the tiefling replied with a confident grin. Then he looked to Caleb. "I suppose the research proposal was _your_ idea, at heart. Do you wish to join the Shadowhand in submitting it? I could book a room on your behalf, if you'd like one."

<He is not so different, no, but he's also not so different from Mollymauk either, that's the thing. You may not believe me, but-> Caleb had been so distracted by his silent conversation with Yasha and the look of the place in front of him that he only caught the tail end of what Lucien had said. He looked between Essek and Lucien, not sure what had just been asked.

Lucien studied him for a moment and then smirked. "My apologies for interrupting. I asked if you would rather join the Shadowhand in submitting his proposal, now, or accompany the rest of us to the inn. I can book a room for you, if you wish."

"Oh. Uh. Well..." On the one hand, if he went with Lucien and the rest of the Nein, he'd probably be cornered as soon as they were given rooms. On the other, going with Essek and staying closer to the Lucid Bastion for even a short while would most likely anger his friends. There was no winning that one, really. He also wondered how badly Beauregard and Yasha in particular would react if left alone with Lucien. He looked at the others.

Lucien stared at him significantly for a few seconds, then put on a cheerful smile. "Or, if you'd like to do both, I'm sure the Shadowhand won't mind waiting for you!"

"Perhaps it's a question you should ask him. I can either go with him or stay with you, but what if he’d rather join us? Or not want me there for this proposal? Perhaps he knows his way around the paperwork better than me. Maybe I would be a hindrance. So, Sir Shadowhand, what do you think about this?"

Essek's lips quirked with amusement. "Just 'Shadowhand' will do. And you would _certainly_ not be a bother! You have every right to join in this proposal, since the idea was yours to begin with, and a visit would help you and everyone involved decide if it's a good match for your interests and talents. With your permission, I will accompany you to the Dim's Inn. Then we can set off for the Tomes as soon as you finish your business!"

"You have my permission," Caleb replied, keeping his tone as neutral as possible and not looking at the others.

"Wonderful," the Shadowhand said with a confident grin. He glanced at the rest of the Nein. "I trust there are no objections?" There were confused murmurs of agreement, and he grinned brighter. "Excellent. Come, now! The Dim's Inn is this way." He turned and glided off towards one of the streets. Caleb stayed at the back of the group, watching how the others reacted as they made their way to the Dim's Inn. He wondered if what he was doing was right.

Lucien walked along next to Caleb, and Fjord fell back as well, moving to Caleb's other side. "I'm guessin' things have been a bit _different_ for you since we got here."

Caleb looked at Lucien on one side and Fjord on the other. "Ja, it has been different."

"And I'm sure us bein' here has changed plenty uh stuff for you, too!" Fjord said to Lucien with a nod.

"Oh, definitely!" the tiefling replied with a fanged smile. "It makes a nice change from the regular court gossip, and I like having some interesting company for a change. And how about you? Is there anything _you'd_ like to accomplish here, 'Sir Tough?'"

Fjord held up a hand, uncomfortable. "Just 'Fjord' is fine. Ah'd like t’ come t’ have a better understandin' of the Dynasty's ways and help find a way to end this war with as few people dyin' as possible."

Lucien nodded. "An admirable cause." Then he gave Fjord a smile. "As you know, I've been away from the Dynasty these past few years, but I've lived here a _long_ time before that. Is there anything in particular you'd like to know?"

Caleb pondered. "With all those lives and times you've lived through, how do you not regret certain things?" he ended up asking, in a quiet voice.

Lucien met his eyes and just looked at him silently for a few seconds, his expression somber. "There are a great many things I regret. Six hundred years is a long time. One cannot live without making mistakes, and sometimes a choice must be made where none of the outcomes are good. It becomes a question: how much is the salvation of thousands worth? Or the safety of millions? Where does one draw the line?" He looked away, haunted, his voice low. "My past is far from pure, and I know my future won't be either. All I can do is try to improve things for others."

Fjord looked to Caleb, with an expression that said, 'Oh, shit...!'

Caleb looked at Fjord and made a small smile. "Always leaving a place better than you found it. Or people, for that matter."

Lucien gave a wry huff of amusement, his attention still on another place and time. "That's the hope, isn't it...." He continued along with them in silence, his tail low and curled in close.

Caleb looked at his hands, thinking about what he had done when he believed in the Empire so much. "It is the hope."

Lucien at Caleb again, with the flicker of a real smile. His eyes jumped to both Fjord and then Yasha, pacing quietly behind them, and he cleared his throat self-consciously. "Yes, well. I suppose I should ask if there is any history of the _Dynasty_ you would like to know."

"There's so much I would like, but... I think we're nearly there." Caleb pointed toward the rest of the group ahead of them. "Perhaps it would be better for another talk? What about you, Fjord? Are there things you would like to know?"

"Well, I was wonderin' more about _why_ this war is happenin' so we can have a go at stoppin' it."

"Well," Caleb speculated, "if the Empire wants the power of the beacons for themselves, I'm not surprised they would start a war over this. This is big. This is…. You could live for an eternity with these. What is it to take over the world when you have lifetimes ahead of you?"

Lucien sighed. "Consecution is a difficult secret to keep when every Kryn child grows up knowing of it. And this war _is_ , officially, about recovering our stolen Luxon Beacons. But even if all the Beacons were returned peacefully tomorrow, the people of the Dynasty would still be driven to retaliate for the many losses we've sustained. There has never been a time of true peace between the peoples of Xhorhas and those west of the mountains. Even before the Dwendalian Empire took over, we were constantly in conflict with either the Truscan Empire or the Julous Dominion, if not both. I have fought in several such battles and died in them twice. You will find that is a common story among the Consecuted."

"And I suppose consecution is not something you'd want to share, since people will always abuse power. But then, if you want to find a way to be able to do this without the beacons, then what would you do with them? And what would happen to the souls already in them?"

Lucien looked at him strangely. "Our motives have never been to hoard eternal life. If anything, her Radiance wishes to spread the Luxon's blessings so any who wish to pursue Umavi. But very few Beacons have been found, and their reach is limited. We must ensure that any souls in _need_ of consecution are provided for first. But if I can find a path to consecution _without_ the Beacons, they should no longer be needed. Or, at least, only be needed in certain situations. Regardless, souls bound within the Beacons are drawn out again whenever a new, empty body is available to be born into nearby." Lucien paused after that, his brow furrowed in thought. Then he looked back at Yasha. "I've been told you were the first of the Mighty Nein to know Mollymauk?"

Her scowl was a mix of anger and anguish. "Yes. That is true."

Lucien nodded. "We should find some time to talk, you and I. There is much we need to discuss." Caleb looked warily between Yasha and Lucien, not sure of what would happen.

She scowled at Lucien quietly, her eyes judging him. He held her stare for several steps. Then, as he turned to look forward again, she blurted out, " _Caleb says_... that you are not as different from Molly as you seem to be.... Is that true?"

Caleb stood stock still, still looking at the two of them. Yasha came to an abrupt halt, nearly bumping into him, and Fjord and Lucien stopped as well. The tiefling gave Caleb a quick check over, then looked back at Yasha, his voice neutral but firm. "We should talk."

She continued to study him for a few moments and then sighed. "Ja, okay." 

Caleb sighed audibly at the lowered tension but still remained wary, like a cat assessing the situation as it ran into another cat.

Lucien nodded again, respectfully, and looked forward once more. "The Dim's Inn should be just ahead," he said, striding forward with resignation. "Let's rejoin the others."

Fjord rested a hand on Caleb's shoulder, partly atop Lucien's bite. "C'mon. We'll getcha through this. Maybe the place we're stayin' at will have lunch."

Caleb didn't reply as they made their way to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the parallels of adaptation and change in this chapter. 💜 At least people are talking things out. Well... most of them. 😎
> 
> Please leave a comment! 🤗


	20. Making Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Nein decide on housing for the night, and Essek takes Caleb to the Marble Tomes Conservatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and thanks again to CrunchyWrites for beta reading this chapter! 🤗💕

Passing through the discordant music and pungent food smells of the streets, the group rounded a corner and saw a three-story building of purplish wood. Hanging above the door was a sign in three languages, with the second labeling it "The Dim's Inn" in common. Drawing closer, they could already hear loud and boisterous chatter. And stepping inside, they found a room of tables, mostly full of drow and other races in everyday wear. A mahogany desk sat to the right, staffed by a well-groomed drow with a thin, white mustache. He had two books that appeared to be ledgers open in front of him, and he was already in conversation with the Shadowhand, sparing only a nervous glance towards the latecomers. "So!" Essek instructed him, "Take care of them. And should you need anything... Well, we'll know."

"Ah, hallo there," Caleb said as he stepped in beside Essek. "Are the rooms picked already?"

"No? Not yet...." The clerk glanced back and forth between Caleb and Essek. "How many rooms do you need?"

Caleb turned to the rest of the group. "How do we want to divide the rooms?"

"Well..." Jester said uncertainly, "are we all _staying_ here with Yezza? Because, _no offense_ ," she looked to the clerk, her hands up placatingly, "but the palace is _REALLY_ really nice, and it's so _beautiful_... and their food is like, _SO_ amazing yew guys...!"

"What, you think we should split up?" Beau demanded.

"I'M STAYING WITH YEZZA!" Nott shouted, then looked to the clerk, "In the honeymoon suite? If you have one?"

"Well, I, uh.... I _suppose_ something like that could be arranged?"

"GREAT!" Nott smiled, her yellow teeth pointed every which way. Yezza just seemed overwhelmed beside her.

Fjord turned to Essek. "Ya seemed to think us movin' about the town would cause some trouble, since we don't have anything to show our _legitimacy_ yet. Would that be leavin' us stranded out here?"

The Shadowhand looked them over. "Well, _some_ of you would fit in without trouble. I believe it would just be the more... _humanlike_ of your party that might encounter problems? And depending on how the rest of today goes, that might not be a concern for Sir Widogast much longer."

"As much as I hate the pomp and circumstance?" Beau chimed in, "It's probably good for us to have a feel about what's being said behind our backs. That's a lot harder to do out here...."

Caleb looked at Nott, then back at his feet, his face flitting between being happy for her and being... not _sad_ , but... It had just been them against the world for months on end, and seeing her finding her family again and being happy... He shook his head and looked at Beauregard. She was probably still angry at him. Still... "I can keep an eye on things in the Lucid Bastion, if I'm going to be there anyways." He paused. "That is, if you do not mind," he said to both Essek and Lucien. The prince's tail waved up behind him.

Essek smiled benevolently. "You're free to choose either way! Though it _does_ make escorting you to and from the Firmaments more convenient, since I reside in the Lucid Bastion as well."

"I should probably stay there too...." Yasha told her friends hesitantly. "At least... for a little while."

"We~ll, then _I'm_ staying too!" Jester declared. Then she turned to Nott. "But I can still come _be_ with you every day! We could go _shopping_ together!"

"Alrigh'," said Fjord, "If we're gonna split up like this, we should make sure no one's left vulnerable if things go south. So we've got three for stayin' at the palace. Who's gonna be here with Nott?"

"I guess _I_ should," Beau offered with a nod to Nott. "In case you need some muscle."

Caleb looked at everyone, one after the other, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really want to split the Nein apart like this. Or to be far from Nott, for that matter. He felt a spike of anxiousness. "Ah, perhaps we... Perhaps we should stay the night here, together, and then figure out how we'll deal with things in the morning. Perhaps acting like this is a bit too hasty."

Fjord looked to Essek, who gave a shrug of indifference, then to the clerk. "I suppose we'll start with all of us, for now. How many rooms do ya have available?"

The clerk gave a prim, insincere smile. "Why, we have _several_ rooms available to you? I believe there are eight right now, plus the 'honeymoon' suite you requested."

"Righ', we probably don't need that many. Who's bunkin' up? Beau and Jester?" Fjord asked, pointing at them.

"Sure," Beau replied, lifting her chin.

"Caleb an'-"

"OH!" Jester interjected, "I don't think we _all_ need to pair up! Maybe some of us would like a little more privacy or something?" Caleb didn't say anything, but his face was probably revealing more than he wanted.

"What?" Nott asked, "What do you mean? Why privacy?"

"Oh, yew know...." Jester fidgetted, her voice pitched higher than normal. "It might just be more _comfortable_ for some people? I mean, it's not like we would have to _pay_ more, or anything?"

"I would like a room on my own," Yasha said softly. "If that is alright with everyone."

"There, yew see!" Jester beamed.

"Alrigh'," Fjord said with a nod. "I'll take one for myself too, then." He shifted his finger to Caleb. "Caleb?"

Caduceus had been watching Caleb and turned to Fjord with a smile. "Actually, I think some quiet might be nice."

"Okay, so that's..." Fjord counted them up, "... _five_ rooms, plus the honeymoon suite."

"Very well!" the clerk said with a strained but professional smile for the Nein and Essek. "Five standard rooms, plus one deluxe, charged to the crown."

" _And_ food!" Jester interjected. The clerk glanced at Essek—who nodded—and smiled at them again. " _And_ food. Just a moment!" He unlocked a drawer and withdrew six keys, handing them out to everyone.

Caleb grabbed his key and turned it over in his palm, thoughtful. "I'm going to head up. Don't wait for me for the food."

"Let us know if you need anything!" Lucien called after him.

Caleb made his way upstairs and sat down on his bed, pulling out his wire. <I just need... I don't know... Time, I guess? It's kind of funny... I'll be right back, though. Don't go far.>

There was a short pause. < _Of course._ > Though clipped, Lucien's voice was kind.

Caleb stared at the wall for a moment. He wanted to try and patch up things with Beauregard, but she was probably still pissed enough at him to tell him to fuck off. He wanted to talk to Yasha, to tell her more about what he.... Just talk about Lucien and Molly, he supposed, but he didn't have the words for that. He wanted to talk to Nott and tell that, no matter what, he'd be there for her, but he didn't want to look as if he was clingy. He wanted to hold onto all those parts of his little found... family, but he didn't know how. He hadn't even considered this bunch of misfits to be family until now.

He spent exactly ten minutes sitting like that before heading back downstairs and out the door. About twelve seconds later, Essek slipped out the door as well and saw Caleb standing there. "Not hungry, Sir Grape?" he teased. "Well, then! If you're ready, I'll escort you to the Marble Tomes, now!"

Caleb nodded, still second guessing himself on a lot of the things that had happened recently.

"Excellent. This way, please." The Shadowhand turned and started leading Caleb down a different street from before. Caleb mentally took note of his surroundings, of little shops and places that would make it easier to find his way back to the inn afterward.

The two of them drew less attention than the full group, but a good number of residents—mostly drow—still paused and watched as the Shadowhand and a human walked by. They passed through a gate in a fifteen-foot-high wall and left the lively atmosphere of the Gallimaufry district behind them. This new area was much more restful, with statues resembling stunning, spire-like towers reaching up into the sky every few blocks and many quiet, grassy areas where drow could be seen reading.

"Welcome to the Firmaments!" Essek said with pride. "If you are accepted as a researcher and would like to live outside the palace, you would be provided with a home in _this_ district. Here, we strive to provide an ideal setting for education and other forms of self-improvement."

"It sounds marvelous, but... " Caleb made a face half between a frown and a wistful expression. He could see himself just living in this space, learning as much as he could, reading outside to his dancing lights with while petting Frumpkin. It would be nice. It would get him closer to his own goal. "I know I have a choice, and being here would make things much easier, but I am reluctant to be separated from my friends...." Even though the separation already felt like it was happening.

"Well, they could join you at your residence. Especially if they prove helpful to the Dynasty as well! That would make it much easier for me to negotiate for a home that would fit all of you comfortably. I believe your friend, 'Sir Tough,' was offering to help professor Waccoh?"

"Ah, he did. Well, if you think it would be worth it, I can ask them again if they still want to do that." He fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. "We- I don't want to impose on any of you."

"Oh, helping us is the _opposite_ of an imposition! We like to see that all work is rewarded appropriately. Even we consecuted must contribute to the wellbeing of the Dynasty to maintain our status. Unlike what I hear of other nations."

"Does one become consecuted only on merit? Or is there something else to it? I can understand the need to help others as being ingrained into it, but where does that leave those who can't help, for whatever reason?"

"Well, the danger to an individual's soul is a factor, unless it was brought about by their own actions. But for the most part, yes. Consecution is earned through devotion to the Dynasty and its peoples. And in return, the consecuted are charged with providing their service. Some choose to do so through the military, and others through social service or academics. Now, _here_ , we have the Marble Tomes Conservatory!" Essek gestured ahead towards an elaborate series of domed buildings of varying size, with tall, glass windows flickering with warm, yellow light. Arched hallways connected all the buildings together, and two towers of modest height stood on opposite ends.

< _Hi, Caleb!_ > Jester's voice abruptly called in his mind. < _Lucien wants to know if yew are okay with him talking about his intentions with yew.... I. Will. Be. Casting. Zone. Of. Truth!_ >

Caleb stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide as he received the message. <Did you tell him you want to cast that? Is he okay with you casting this spell?>

< _He's_ right here _, Caleb!_ > she answered, annoyed. < _...He asks... if yew want us to wait for yew to get back! ...Beau doesn't like that.... Please let us know?_ >

The Shadowhand watched Caleb, polite but listening.

<Just... Give me a moment. I'm fine with it if he's fine with it but I want to make sure with him, okay?>

He waited, but there was no answer. He took the wire out of his pocket. <Hallo. I just got a message from Jester. Are you fine with this and the whole spell thing? Just want to hear it from you.> The spell found no target; he had walked far beyond its range.

"Is there something wrong _?_ " the Shadowhand asked with concern. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing wrong, per say. Just my friends being a bit nosy. Can you send a message to Lord Lucien and ask him on my behalf if he is fine with the proceedings and if he'd feel better if I head back to the inn? I'm out of range of a simple message spell, and I don't have any other way to reach him."

The drow gave him a look. "You know, there _are_ items you could enchant to let you communicate endlessly. You might consider investing in some."

"I am well aware of this, but we were never in one place long enough for the past, what- six months? to get that done. And before that, we were broke adventurers, seeking a bit of coin and a decent place to stay for the night."

"Well, I expect you could afford them _now,_ " Essek said, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing on it. "A simple pair of sending stones should cost you less than two thousand gold!" 

"I will consider-"

The Shadowhand snapped his fingers, and a brilliantly white owl appeared beside him, fluttering up to perch on his shoulder. He folded the parchment and held it up to the owl, who took it delicately in their beak. "Please fly to the Dim's Inn and deliver this to Lord Lucien? We require a response." The owl took off, flying soundlessly back the way they had come.

"Oh," Caleb said. Oh, indeed. He felt completely silly; of course he could have sent Frumpkin. He shook his head and ran a hand down his face, chuckling. "I should have thought about that." He sighed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I _thought_ that cat of yours might be a familiar!" Essek smiled. "Do you never have them carry messages for you?"

"Yes, it's just-" Caleb chuckled. "It has been a really strange three days, and the thought slipped my mind. I feel quite a bit embarrassed about this, but thank you for indulging me?" He shook his head again, still not believing how much he had been acting like an idiot.

"Oh, there's no harm," Essek said dismissively as he turned and continued gliding towards the Tomes. "Vega was _probably_ getting bored, anyway!"

Caleb let Frumpkin jump off his shoulder and trot ahead of Essek "That's a pretty name. Is their form usually one of a bird?"

"Thank you. And yes, she is _quite_ fond of wings! Not that I blame her. She's been a bat, at times, and other things as needed. But we find an owl form suits her best, here."

"Frumpkin seems to enjoy his cat form best. Although he has been an owl a couple of times. Fjord seems happier about the owl form; it doesn't trigger his allergies. Beauregard took a liking to it, too. Perhaps next time I summon him, I should make him an owl again."

"Well you may certainly do as you like," Essek said, leading Caleb directly towards the main entrance of the Tomes and giving a cordial nod to the guards as they passed. "Vega and I find her current form convenient, but you should do whatever fits _your_ needs most."

They ascended a flight of forty shallow steps and passed through a grand set of open double doors, into a marble-floored hall. The room felt welcoming, with a chandelier suspended from the twenty-five-foot-high arched ceiling. The ring of the chandelier displayed warm, green lights, like those seen elsewhere throughout the city, and in its center was a larger green lamp, shaped like a dodecahedron.

The place already had a calming effect on Caleb. The stress from moments earlier hadn't left him completely, but the quietness of the surroundings was soothing to his mind. Ahead of them, a drow woman with her hair in a bun sat at a semicircle desk, her eyes closed in apparent meditation. Caleb's footsteps echoed faintly as they approached, and the woman opened her eyes.

"Good day, Overseer Mirimm," Essek greeted her cordially. "May I introduce Sir Caleb Widogast, Empire expat and guest of Her Radiance. He will be applying for a research position here, under my guidance."

Her eyes shifted to Caleb, her lips closed in a smile as he heard a voice in his head. "Then I wish you luck! Please, enjoy your visit here today."

Caleb bowed in reply. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." There was a short pause and a small chuckle on Caleb's part. "I think I will enjoy myself very much here, thank you."

Her smile warmed, and she nodded before closing her eyes again. Essek glided along past the desk, leading Caleb deeper into the building. They turned left down a hallway and then out into a courtyard, where Essek paused. "Just a moment, please." His eyes frosted over with white for a few seconds as they stood there, and he chuckled. "How fun." Then his eyes returned to normal, and he looked to Caleb with a smirk. "It appears Lord Lucien Kryn is writing his reply, right now! But your friends are an inquisitive bunch and are giving him no peace about it."

"Ah. I cannot say I'm surprised about any of this. Hopefully they won't get into too much trouble for it. We have a fair share of stories that happened because someone was too nosy. It includes getting back the dodecahedron and accidental piracy, among others," Caleb replied with an amused smile.

" _Really?_ " The Shadowhand grinned. "I should be interested to hear those stories one day! For now, we could either proceed to Professor Waccoh at once or wait here for Vera to return. Do you have a preference?"

"I don't mind waiting for a moment. I'd rather have the reply sooner than later. Although, to be fair, I don't think so little distance makes a difference?"

"Well, the rest of our visit here will be indoors. Vega _could_ fly through the halls to us, but this is much simpler. Wouldn't you agree?" 

Caleb nodded. He looked at the courtyard, taking in small details of the architecture. The curving structure of the Marble Tomes was unique amongst the buildings he had seen in Rosohna so far. The buildings closer to the Lucid Bastion were all angular, with swooping points, while those in the Gallimaufry district were mostly wooden and resembled structures from the Empire. "This place looks quite amazing. It must be nice to work here everyday. Nothing at the academy was quite this beautiful."

"Indeed...." The Shadowhand looked around, as if he hadn't noticed the courtyard until Caleb pointed it out.

"What is your favorite place within the conservatory?" Caleb asked out of curiosity. "You showed me the arboretum, and it was quite lovely. Surely you know of other spots like that? I might need a quiet place before too long if I also fall victim to my friends’ inquisitiveness."

Essek smiled. "Well. The Conservatory itself is largely comprised of private research spaces, with a few meeting rooms and lecture halls. There _is_ a library, with books on general subjects such as mathematics, the sciences, and language. But I find little need to go there. Instead, I prefer the solitude of my office or to simply wander about when that grows tiresome. There are _many_ fine places to sit and relax throughout the Firmaments, and I wouldn't be surprised if you found a few favorite spots of your own."

"I hope I will have a chance to explore more, then. It seems to be a very lovely place. Although polishing up some language skills at the library also seems productive…. I suppose I will see, in time."

"I'm sure you'll settle in nicely." Essek smiled with confidence and then looked towards the sky, his eyes frosting over again. "Ah, yes! Very good." His vision returned, and he gave Caleb a grin. "Vega is on her way back, now, and should be within range again shortly." Caleb just gave a small smile, waiting for the bird to return.

Essek checked on Vega again a short while later. He smiled, pleased, and stayed in her vision a bit longer. "There we go!" He then exited her sight and turned to gaze over the buildings just as she flew into view there. Essek held out his arm, and she glided down to them, slowing herself with a flurry of white wings and alighting gently on her master's forearm. "Thank you," the Shadowhand said as he took the folded parchment from her beak. Then he snapped his fingers, and Vega vanished once again. Essek passed Caleb the letter, unopened. "For you."

Caleb unfolded the paper and saw that everything except his carefully penned name at the top was written in an unfamiliar script. Well, not _completely_ unfamiliar, since he had noticed it used on signs throughout Rosohna. 

Caleb looked at the writing for a moment, trying to decipher the script on his own. After a while though, he took a pinch of soot and salt out if one of his numerous pockets and made a small gesture over the paper as he muttered some words. The meaning of the text became clear to him, and he read: 

Caleb, My sweet. 

I am grateful for your concern, but this was my suggestion. Your friends are worried about you and have reason to doubt whatever I say. This should help ease their fears. And, if they ask about your stay in my room last night, I will answer but hold back on the details. Some things are best kept private. Wouldn't you agree? 

~Lucien

Caleb carefully folded the parchment back with a soft smile playing on his lips. "It seems like he'll be fine without us, that he's trying to gain the trust of the rest of the Nein. I hope it goes well."

The Shadowhand chuckled. "I almost regret not being there! He's quite the slippery one. How _will_ he gain their trust, I wonder...?"

"Well, he does have a headstart in some ways. We knew the past self he was while he was gone from here, and he seems to trust me. But what do you mean by ‘slippery’? How? Should I...?"

"Curious.... Well, I simply mean that he's an expert at making the truth say whatever he wants. And at speaking bold-faced lies with a smile. But you say you knew a 'past self' of his?"

"We did. Not for long, though. But it's in part why he seemed to take an interest in me so quickly. He remembered me."

"And when, precisely, did you know him? I'm no expert at judging human ages, but I doubt you were here in Xhorhas for any of his childhoods."

"No, no. Nothing so far back. We met just about a year ago? There's something weird going on there, I suppose. I don't know if I'm allowed to talk much more about it, to be honest."

"Hmm.... That is _very_ interesting! But I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Shall we go see to that proposal, now?"

"Lead the way." Caleb said with a nod.

The Shadowhand led Caleb back inside, up a flight of stairs with tall windows overlooking the city, and through the halls. They stopped before an elegantly carved wooden door with no apparent lock or handle. Essek withdrew a sturdy key from his robes and winked at Caleb. "You should find this interesting...!" 

Something in reality _shifted_ , and the Shadowhand somehow moved his hand both through the door and not, turning the key with a heavy clunking sound. Caleb’s eyes went wide then narrowed as he wondered what kind of spell Essek had used. The effect of the shift felt a bit unsettling, but he was more curious than worried about it.

Essek then withdrew the key, the world snapping back into correctness, and gently pushed the door open. "Welcome, Sir Widogast, to my office."

Stepping inside, Caleb found an office not too unlike those at the Academy. It was, however, more open and surprisingly uncluttered, with bookshelves, a handful of cupboards, one comfortable-looking reading chair, a writing desk, and a large work table in front of what looked like a giant window without glass.

Something about the window was strange, and Caleb suddenly realized that the view it provided of the city was the wrong angle and height for this part of the building. "Do you get to change the view if you want to?" Caleb asked, getting closer to the window.

"Ah, you've noticed!" The Shadowhand beamed, closing the door and gliding over to his writing desk. "It would take some retuning, but yes. I could."

"What kind of spell it is? It doesn't seem to be a pocket dimension; we wouldn't see outside like that if it was."

The drow pulled open a too-shallow drawer and began rifling through file folders. "No, that section of wall is simply connected to another location on _this_ plane. But only visually!" He withdrew one sheet of paper, placed it on the desk, and started searching through another section of folders. "Reconfiguring that enchantment to only let light through was _quite_ the interesting challenge."

"Oh, that's neat. How does it work? Can it show any location or something within a certain range? Can it be a fixed point in time or only space? Could the location change depending on the time of day?" Caleb looked eager as he asked his questions.

Essek laughed merrily. "Oh, yes, you will do _very_ well here! _This_ enchantment redirects light from one location to another, like a pair of lenses stretched from the fabric of space itself. Both ends need to be calibrated to avoid distortion." He withdrew a thin sheaf of papers and tapped them together on the desk to line them up. "The farther the 'lenses' are from each other, the more difficult it becomes to achieve a clear image. I've found that this spell can only reliably span a few hundred feet."

"Hmmm... And what if you had more than two enchantments? You know, like how you can redirect light with mirrors? I feel like it might affect the quality of the picture, but it might help getting more distance?"

" _Very_ interesting!" the drow said eagerly, closing the drawer and laying the stack of forms on the desk with pride. "I only constructed the one view wall as a challenge to myself. But I don't see why lining several up in series _wouldn't_ work! Here, please!" He moved back a step and gestured to the writing desk's chair. "The application paperwork for an official research position in the Conservatory. This copy is written in Undercommon, but feel free to use whichever language is most comfortable for you."

Caleb took his time to read the paper, the undercommon gaining clear meaning under his palm. He took a quill and set out to write some ideas on a spare piece of parchment as he filled out the application. He hoped everything was fine back at the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you curious about that too? 😏 TypeHere was, so next comes our first break from Caleb’s perspective as we sit in on the M9 interrogating Lucien! 😈


	21. Zone Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Nott for the Mighty Nein’s questioning of Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to CrunchyWrites for beta reading this chapter as well! 🎉 It’s very much appreciated.

Nott was sitting by Yeza in the common room of the Dim's Inn, eating lunch together with the rest of the Nein. Both Lucien and that Shady Hand guy were there as well, though the drow didn't seem to be eating much. Nott wasn't sure, though. Aside from her own food—which was good, but not as nice as the palace meals—her focus was on her husband. He was looking around uneasily now, the desperate pace of his eating finally slowed. "Veth...? There are a _lot_ of people looking at me...."

"Well, they're staring at Beau and Caleb too. They're not used to humans and halflings around here. I mean, I guess I got lucky in a way. But I'd still rather be with you and not be… you know." Nott gestured at herself. "You'll get used to it after a while. People stared at me a _lot_ when I was first turned into a goblin." She paused for a moment. "Are you still hungry? Do you want some of my food?"

"Oh, I'm _really_ full...." he said as his hand crept towards another one of the pastries on the table. Then Nott saw Caleb coming down the stairs. He crossed the main room with purpose and went out the door, not even looking their way.

The Hand guy stood up from the table. "It seems I should be leaving now. Please, enjoy your meal." He gave a nod to the rest of them, met Lucien's stare for a moment, and then turned on the spot, gliding towards the door as well. The purple tiefling craned his neck, watching them leave.

Nott looked at Lucien with a suspicious glare, then at the rest of the Nein. "What now?"

"Well...? We've still got _Lucien_ here...!" Beau suggested darkly. "Perhaps _he_ could tell us more about what's been going on these past two days?"

Lucien sat up straight and regarded Beau, his demeanor masterful and firm. "And what, precisely, are you wanting to know?"

Beau smiled aggressively. " _I'd_ like to know exactly _who_ you are and what you're trying to do with Caleb. You made a deal with him, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," the tiefling replied with a polite smile that belied the intensity of his blood-red stare. "Though the details of that are a private matter."

"Bull _shit!_ " she said, standing up angrily. The room around them was silent now, with all the other patrons watching-not-watching the scene they were making.

Nott glared harder at Lucien. "Don't you dare hurt my boy." She felt spurred on by Beau's reaction and quite ready to throw hands with the tiefling if need be. 

Lucien slid his harsh gaze over to her, confused. Yeza looked worriedly between them, crumbs falling from the corner of his mouth. "Wha- what, now?"

Fjord glanced around the room and cleared his throat. "Perhaps this is a discussion for someplace _else?_ "

"I agree," Lucien said coolly, rising to his feet with confident ease. "Perhaps one of your rooms would suffice?"

"Sure!" Jester replied cheerfully, pouring the tray of pastries into her haversack. "Nott and Yeza's room is the biggest, so let's go there!"

Nott made a little sheepish face at Yeza. "We'll talk about it later." She nodded at Jester before hopping down from her chair and taking a swig of her flask.

The rest of the group started standing up as well, and Caduceus leaned over Nott. "Aren't you trying not to drink that?" he asked quietly.

"I'm trying, but I still need it sometimes. And right now is one of those times," Nott replied a bit grumpily.

"I expect you need it less than you think," the firbolg encouraged with an easy smile. "Your strength comes from places _outside_ the bottle these days."

"I know, but…." 

Fjord started for the stairs, and Beau took a few steps before stopping to glare at Lucien. "Well?! Are you coming?"

He simply stood there with a calm smile. "Do you plan to enter the room without a key?"

She blustered for a moment, "Wha- _no!_ "

Nott huffed and walked toward the staircase. Yeza discreetly grabbed another handful of food before hurrying to her side, the rest of the group falling in behind them as well. 

She and Yeza had been given a corner room on the second floor, separated from its neighbor by the washroom. Pulling her key from a pocket, she unlocked the door and went inside. The interior was moderately spacious, with two wooden chairs, a table, and a single, large bed.

Nott plopped herself down in the middle of the bed, arms crossed and still keeping an eye on Lucien as everyone filtered into the room. Yeza settled in next to her, and Lucien, who entered immediately after them, turned one of the chairs so its back was against the wall and sat down in it regally. The others filed in, with Fjord closing the door behind them. The prince watched, apparently amused, as Beau dragged the second chair around in front of him, spun it around, and sat astride it, leaning forward over the chair back. " _Now_ ," she demanded, "tell us the truth."

He smirked. "About which point, specifically?"

She growled and made to stand up, when Fjord placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She roughly shrugged away the touch but stayed seated. "Tell us _who_ you are, and what your plans are for Caleb!"

He nodded, calm. "My name is Lord Lucien Kryn, Son of the Bright Queen and Devotee of the Firebird. I was born over six hundred years ago in Marquet and have lived in the Dynasty for nearly all of my lives. Are there any questions so far?"

"How do we know you are not lying to us right now?" Nott pointed out.

"What reason would I have to lie?" he asked innocently.

Beau cracked her knuckles. "I could _punch_ it out of you!"

His eyes narrowed at her. "My memory of such things is not the best, but I _believe_ one of you has a truth spell that does _not_ rely on violence?"

"Yes, I dew!" Jester cheered. "Should I cast it now?"

Lucien lifted his chin. "As you like."

"Wait! Shouldn't Caleb know about this?" Nott asked, worried. "It's about him, too, isn't it?"

"I'll tell him later," Lucien offered. "No need to delay his research proposal over this."

"But you shouldn't talk about him behind his back like that!" she insisted. "I'm not gonna hide our intentions from him, unlike you."

Lucien glared at Nott, the fire in his otherwise familiar red eyes putting her on edge. "I am _not_ hiding my intentions from Caleb!" He closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them calmly again. "I do not mean Sir Widogast any harm. _But!_ The specifics of our relationship," he looked to Beau, " _and_ the agreement I made with him, are a personal matter. I will not disclose anything along those lines without his consent."

"That sounds fair." Fjord looked to Jester. "Would'ja mind askin' for Caleb's consent, Jess?"

"O~kie dokie!" She clasped her hands around her symbol of The Traveler. "Hi, Caleb! Lucien wants to know if you are okay with him talking about his intentions with you."

"Tell him about the truth spell!" Lucien urged quickly.

She looked to Fjord, who was holding up seven fingers. "I. Will. Be. Casting. Zone. Of. Truth!" Then she closed her eyes, listening. "He says yes...." she reported and then scoffed, annoyed. "And worries _you_ don't know about the spell." Jester cast Sending again. "He's right _here_ , Caleb!" she said, as if that were obvious.

"Ask Caleb-!" Lucien jumped to add.

"He asks...." she said, looking at him.

"-if we should wait for him to get back."

Jester repeated that, while Beau groaned loudly. "Oh, _fuck_ , no!"

"...Beau doesn't like that...." Fjord showed four fingers. "Please let us know?" The half-orc have her a thumbs up, and she beamed. Then she listened before looking at Lucien, puzzled. "Caleb says he wants to make sure it's alright with you?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it, otherwise!" the tiefling said with a sigh. "Shall we get this over with, then?"

Jester glanced at the others, and Fjord gave her a nod. "Al _righty!_ " she called out, taking hold of her holy symbol. "Here we go!"

A wave of magic washed over Nott, and she instinctively knew that her ability to lie was gone. Fjord glanced to Jester uncertainly, and she gave him a confident nod. "Alright..." he turned to Lucien. "Was everythin' you told us so far the truth?"

The tiefling gave an amused huff. "I can't remember _everything_ I've ever said around you! But nothing I've said in this room has been a lie."

"How much do you care about our boy?" asked Nott.

Lucien stared straight into her eyes, his expression vulnerable. "I. _Love_. Caleb Widogast. I always will."

There was silence for a few seconds as the Nein processed that. Then Yasha quietly asked, "Are you Molly?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Mollymauk is only one part of me. I have lived several lives, _much_ longer than his, and only a few of his memories have resurfaced so far." His eyes met Yasha's. "I don't remember anything about his origins, or his time at the circus. But talking with _you_ should help that."

She looked down in pain and drew a breath before letting it out. "Okay."

Lucien nodded in acceptance and looked around at the others. "Anything else?"

"Is it alright if I take notes?" Jester asked. He nodded, and she started writing in her sketchbook.

"What was your deal with Caleb?" Beau demanded, much of her anger faded.

"He said he wanted help freeing your friend's husband," he gestured to Yeza with a nod, "and keeping you all safe while in Rosohna. I agreed to do my best."

"And what did _he_ have to do in return?"

"Absolutely nothing," Lucien admitted, his voice heavy with heartache. "I wanted to help him find some peace."

"But... he wanted to give something in return, didn't he? It's not like him to just accept big things like that."

Lucien's expression soured. "He tried, yes. But I refused. That man values himself _far_ too little!"

"Yeah…. He always has, for as long as I've known him," Nott replied with a frown. Lucien nodded solemnly to Nott, as if they had made an accord.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rapping on one of the windows. People jumped in surprise and whirled around to see a large, white owl fluttering against the glass. "That's Essek's bird!" Lucien reassured them. "Let it in."

"You mean the Shadowhand?" Fjord asked as Caduceus walked towards the window.

"Yes," Lucien answered curtly. "Of course. 'The Shadowhand.'" Caduceus opened the latch, and the owl swooped majestically over to Lucien, landing on his knee and presenting him with a folded sheet of parchment.

" _Damn_...!" Beau remarked, jealous. "Why does _he_ get an owl?!"

"Because he's a pompous show-off who likes to stick his nose in other people's business...." Lucien grumbled as he read the note. Then he looked up at Jester. "May I borrow your pen? Caleb is worried about me not wanting to go through with this."

" _OH!_ Sure!" Jester replied, pulling some paper from her haversack and passing it to him with the pen.

"Thank you." Lucien accepted them and started to write, but Jester stayed next to him, peering over his shoulder. "Do you _mind?_ " he asked.

"Nope! I'm good!" she replied cheerfully. Lucien stared at her another moment, waiting for her to leave, then gave a huff and continued writing anyway. Watching him, she gave a disappointed groan. "What does it _say?!_ "

"I am... reassuring Caleb... about this situation." Lucien finished his letter and waved it a bit to dry it, then folded up the paper and handed it to the owl. The bird took off again, flying right out the window, which Caduceus closed again. "Thank you," Lucien said, handing Jester's pen back to her.

"Sure," she replied, disgruntled.

Caduceus leaned forward on his staff and asked, smoothly, "Do you consider yourself to be a good person?"

"No." Lucien looked up at the firbolg. "I have lived too much for that."

Nott looked at Caduceus with a frown and then back at Lucien. "Do you intend to do good by Caleb?" she asked the tiefling. "He's been through too much already."

Lucien's eyes slid back to her, intense. "I value Caleb's wellbeing and happiness far more than my own. I'm unsure _exactly_ how much I would be willing to sacrifice for him, but me elaborating further on that would be a breach of national security."

Fjord narrowed his eyes. "Wha'dya mean, 'national security?'"

Lucien ruffled a hand through his hair between his horns as he growled with frustration. "I _mean_ , I am a person with enough power and access to cause _major_ harm to the Dynasty and its peoples, I am _concerned_ about the lengths I might go to if Caleb is threatened, and it is _beyond stupid_ for me to admit that to _foreign nationals!_ " He quickly pointed at Jester. "Do _NOT_ write that part down!"

She lifted her hand away from her book. " _Okay!_ Sheesh!"

Beau gave him a level stare. "Did you and Caleb fuck last night?"

He glared back at her. "Not that it's _really_ any of your business, but yes! And it was _abundantly_ consensual."

Yasha spoke up quietly, "Do you think Caleb loves you back?"

"No," Lucien answered, his tail curling about his own leg. "He loves _Mollymauk_ , but he barely even _knows_ me...." He gave a dry chuckle. "He's willing to give me a _chance_ , at least...."

"Less than a minute left, guys!" Jester called out.

"You love him, but you barely know him, either," Nott pondered. "So why would you be willing to go through with all this?"

"I know him...." Lucien said, forlorn. "Nearly all my memories from Mollymauk are of him." His lips quirked up a little, and he looked Nott square in the eye. "If _you_ were reborn and your husband didn't know you, would you love him any less?"

Nott didn't say anything. She just nodded at Lucien and held Yeza closer. She _had_ been reborn, in a way, and she didn't love her husband any less. And she was glad he loved her just as much, despite everything that had happened. She understood that.

The magical effect around Nott faded, and Jester clapped her notebook shut. "A~aaaand that's it, everyone!"

Lucien lowered his face into his hands and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. Then he sat up straight again with a sniff, blinking, and put on a smile. "I hope that answers things to your satisfaction!"

"Yeah. Sure," Beau said brusquely, apparently still displeased. Yasha just looked at him and gave a slow nod.

"Well, then!" Lucien stood up from the chair. "Now that _that's_ done, is there anything you'd like to do about town before dinner? My presence with you should put bystanders at ease."

" _OH!_ " Jester cried excitedly. "Can we go _shopping?_ ” Fjord groaned quietly and made a face, but she ignored him. "The palace dresses are _really_ nice, but it's not the same as _owning_ them, yew know?"

"Yeza _does_ need some shoes…." Nott conceded.

Caduceus smiled, as calm as ever. "And it never hurts to stock up on supplies when we can."

"There, see?!" Jester cheered. "We really _dew_ need to go shopping! I can't _wait_ to see what fancy things they have in this city!"

The group continued to plan their outing in Rosohna, but Nott just held Yeza close. She couldn't help but wonder what Caleb would have thought about Lucien's confessions. Did he know all of that already? And why had he _lied_ to her about his relationship with Lucien? Was anything _else_ a lie?

The Mighty Nein had risked their lives to come all the way into Xhorhas and help save her husband. And now Yeza was here and still loved her, _despite_ her appearance! Everything she'd fought towards for so long was starting to come together, but it felt like she and Caleb were drifting apart.

 _Her_ life was back in the Empire, with Yeza and Luc. But Caleb was lying to her, now. And with his job application and, apparently, Lucien, Caleb really seemed to be putting down roots here. Was there still a way to save their friendship? Did he even _want_ that now? Or did she need to learn to let him go? Maybe, then, he could finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Did anything surprise you? Please leave a comment! 🤗


	22. Interview Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek guides Caleb through the standard application process, as well as some added steps regarding Caleb’s “unique” history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks to CrunchyWrites for his stellar beta reading! 🤗
> 
> If _you_ would like to beta read as well (and get advance access to the next several chapters), please reach out to me on Discord! 😎👍 CodeSculptor1#5331

Caleb finished filling out his forms and set down Essek's pen with a sigh. Some of the questions about his experience and education had given him pause, but he had decided to answer them fully. He had already committed himself to this path, and there really wasn't much to gain by holding back now. The Shadowhand looked up from where he lounged in one of the more comfortable chairs, reading. "Ah! I take it you've finished, then?"

Caleb nodded, looking once more at the paper in front of him and making sure nothing was missing. "Yes, it seems like everything is in order."

"Wonderful!" The Shadowhand closed the book with a snap and stood. He twirled his hand, and the book disappeared. "My research proposal is also ready, so we can submit both at the same time." He slid over to the desk and picked up the single page he had completed while Caleb was busy writing. "First, we will need to bring these documents to Dean Kryn for consideration. Their office is downstairs, so please," Essek opened the door in invitation. "Come this way."

Caleb stood up and stretched a little, his back popping at being hunched over for some time. He grabbed his papers and followed Essek out of the room. The door swung closed, and the Shadowhand again stuck the key through-not-through it, turning the lock with a solid _thunk_. He then slipped the key inside his robes and led Caleb back down the staircase.

At the bottom, Essek turned towards a set of grand double doors. Pushing them open, he slipped confidently inside. Within the room, a yellow-furred tabaxi looked up from the paper they were writing on at their desk. "Ah! Shadowhand Thelyss," they said with a smile. "How can I help you today?"

"My associate and I would like to see the Dean." The drow gestured towards Caleb in introduction. "This is Sir Caleb Widogast, Hero of the Dynasty and a current guest of the Bright Queen. He is an accomplished caster with several _wonderful_ ideas and is here to apply for a research appointment."

Caleb felt his face grow warm just a little bit as he looked anywhere but at Essek and the tabaxi. He still nodded in greeting, though, and uttered a quiet, "Pleased to meet you."

"I see...." The tabaxi appraised him for a moment and then continued, welcoming. "This is _quite_ the unusual event! But if you've earned the Shadowhand's favor, then you are certainly welcome here. Dean Kryn is in their office. Good luck on your application!"

"Thank you, Altair," Essek said with a nod. "This way, please, Sir Widogast!"

The Shadowhand drifted ahead, past fine decorations and filing cabinets, to another wooden door. He knocked on it, and a voice inside called out, "Come in!"

Caleb was growing nervous for some reason, and it made him feel a bit foolish. It wasn't like he had never dealt with paperwork and meetings before! Still, both his anxiety and excitement bubbled up, and it was a strange mix.

Essek opened the door and led Caleb inside. The office they entered was spacious and warmly lit, decorated with fine statues and wall hangings. Bookshelves lined the wall behind an ornately carved mahogany desk, occupied by a dark gray drow in fine, officious robes. Their long hair was pulled back, and two gemmed earrings glimmered on their right ear. They smiled warmly at the new arrivals and stood up behind their desk. "Ah, Essek!" They reached out a hand, shaking the Shadowhand's in fond greeting. "It's a pleasure to have you visit! And who's this?"

The Shadowhand smiled. "Dean Kryn? It is my pleasure to introduce Sir Caleb Widogast, Dynasty hero and guest of the Bright Queen."

"Sir Widogast!" the Dean said, intrigued, and reached out to shake his hand as well. "I've certainly heard of your arrival here in Rosohna. What can we, at the Marble Tomes Conservatory, do for you?"

Caleb's attention had been caught by one of the books as he tried to decipher the writing on its spine, so it took a split second longer than expected for him to take hold of and shake the Dean's hand. "Ah. I'm sorry; everything in this place has been quite distracting and fascinating today. Pleased to meet you. I would like to apply for a research position, if that is possible. Or if that fails, perhaps just permission to peruse the books here, at your discretion?"

"A _research_ position? Interesting.... What's your area of specialization?"

"Mostly transmutation, at the moment. Although I'm also well versed in evocation magic and am quite an eager student of the other schools and their possibilities."

"Sir Widogast has envisioned a project around enchantment and time, which I would like to pursue myself," the Shadowhand said, presenting his document to the Dean, who accepted it. "And assuming my colleague's application is successful, I would be thrilled to have him join me in the project."

"Hmm...." The Dean read over the proposal, their eyes skimming quickly across the text. "This could be _quite_ the useful endeavor!" They looked up at the Shadowhand again. "And you have enough faith in the results to pursue this yourself?"

"If nothing else, it should be very enlightening," Essek assured them with a self-confident smirk.

"Well, then! Consider this project approved," the Dean replied cheerfully, setting the form on their desk. "May I see your application?" they smiled at Caleb, their hand extended.

Caleb watched the exchange between the two officials with wide eyes. It had happened, just like that! It took a moment before he realized the Dean had spoken to him once more. He let out an embarrassed chuckle and handed over his paperwork. The Dean accepted the sheets and started reading over them more slowly, with a thoughtful hum. They paused on the section about past experience, glanced up at Caleb, and read that section again. The look made Caleb uneasy. He toyed with the hem of his sleeve and looked down at his feet.

" _Well!_ " the Dean said warmly, "You would _certainly_ bring a new perspective to the Conservatory! I'll arrange a panel to evaluate your application. Does this time tomorrow work for you?"

Caleb took a breath and nodded. "This time tomorrow is perfectly fine for me, thank you." It was a relief to get such a positive reply.

The Dean grinned. "Excellent!" They reached out and shook Caleb's hand again. "I'm looking forward to it." They nodded to Essek. "Tomorrow, then?"

The Shadowhand smiled and returned the nod. "Tomorrow. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you." Caleb echoed before releasing the Dean's hand.

"Of course, of course!" they replied cheerfully, sitting down again. "Until tomorrow!"

Essek opened the office door again, leading Caleb back out. He followed, not quite believing the luck he'd had just now. He looked around and chuckled. _Well, that is one step done. Hopefully the next one tomorrow won't be so bad._

"Is something amusing?" the Shadowhand asked Caleb with a smirk, giving Altair a nod as well as they walked past the tabaxi's desk and out the double doors.

"It's just that I can't quite believe the chance I am being allowed here. I know there is still another step, but... the fact that they are willing to see me tomorrow is quite exciting, even if it doesn't go any further than that."

"Oh, I think you stand a fair chance," the Shadowhand remarked smugly. "The panel tomorrow will likely comprise of Dean Kryn, myself, and two other researchers here. Your meeting with the Dean went well, so I wouldn't be too concerned. Are you interested in meeting any of the faculty before tomorrow? I expect Professor Waccoh is here, at least! She's been having a difficult time with her work of late."

"That would be a great thing, I think. Knowing who will be there will do wonders for the jitters tomorrow. It's been a rather long while since I presented anything."

Essek smiled kindly. "Very well! Let's go see who's in, shall we?" He then turned and glided up the stairs again, this time leading Caleb down a different hallway. A pungent, alchemical scent of carbon scorching, metal, and acidic compounds shifted in the air, and the door ahead on the left was open. Essek approached it and called out cheerfully, "Professor Waccoh? Are you in?"

"Of _course_ I'm in!" griped an abrasive voice. "This is a _crisis_ goin' on here!"

"Yes. But _aside_ from that, I've brought a new applicant, who I think you'd be _very_ interested to meet."

"You'd think I'd _care_ about whatever snooty little student you've found?! Bring me someone who's killed _giants! Then_ we'll talk."

Caleb gave a look of 'what the hell is going on' to Essek, then shrugged. "Well, we did a little of that on our way to Nicodranas. It's not something I can do alone, though. Why would you like to kill giants?" he spoke, loud enough for Waccoh to hear.

There was some clanging and cursing from inside, before the voice called out, "Well? _get in_ here, then!"

Essek smirked mischievously and waved Caleb ahead. "After you!" Caleb stepped into the room, a small smile on his lips.

The drow followed immediately behind him, into a beautiful, oval-shaped den, with shelves of books and alchemical sundries against the walls. Dozens of sheets and scraps of paper littered the room's tables and even spilled onto the floor, as if someone had taken a well-organized room and tossed it apart. A rotund, female orc with an untamed mane of hair was watching Caleb enter and just stared, agog. A tube-and-lens eyepiece was strapped to her head, but she lifted it clear and asked, incredulously, "Are you a _human?!_ "

The Shadowhand's voice was thick with amusement. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Is it going to be a problem?" Caleb asked, looking at Essek.

" _Oh_ , no no no," the professor said, trundling forward and gazing at Caleb with intense fascination. "I've just never had the- ah- the _opportunity_ to see a full-blooded _human_ before!" She started to reach towards him and paused. "You _are_ full-blooded, right?"

Caleb took a step back, wide-eyed and more than just a bit intimidated at the intense gaze. "Uhh... Ja?"

"Oh, don't worry!" she reassured him with a wild smile. "I'm not gonna _hurt_ you! I'm just- _ha_ \- curious...." She gestured vaguely at his head, both hands open. " _May_ I?"

Caleb looked sideways to Essek, who appeared thoroughly amused by the proceedings. Caleb cautiously nodded to Waccoh, unsure and wary about what she'd do next. The orc grinned with satisfaction and took hold of his jaw, inspecting his head as she turned it side to side. "Yes, yes.... Pink skin, surprisingly translucent. Skull not as sturdy as _durugar_ , but better than drow. _Very_ unusual hair color...." She lifted a lock of his hair, rubbing it between her fingers, and examined his ears. Then she pulled open his mouth, peering in at his teeth. "Uh huh.... Uhhhh huh.... Yes. _Very_ good...."

"Are you attempting to _buy_ him, Professor?" Essek quipped, _thoroughly_ entertained.

"What?! _No!_ Of course not!" she snapped at the Shadowhand before addressing Caleb again. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with you! I'm sure you're an adequate example of your kind. Would you say you have an _average_ build for a human male?"

"Uuuuuuuh? Yes? I think?" Caleb replied after a moment, with his mouth still hanging open and his brain flat lining a bit at the whole process. It all felt very overwhelming.

"Hmm. I expected a bit more." She patted his cheek in consolation and abruptly released him. "And how exactly have _you_ killed _giants?_ You said 'we' before. Ya got people helping you?"

Caleb took another step back and took a deep breath. He still looked wide-eyed at the orc. "Yes, I had help. It's not a task that can be completed alone."

"Well, _obviously!_ They're _giants_ , for cryin' out loud! But you don't seem the type to go chargin' around in armor and such. What are you, then? A spellcaster? Tinkerer? _Assassin?_ What's your _specialty?_ "

Caleb made a bit of a face at the term 'assassin.' "I am a spellcaster, yes. Currently specialized in transmutation magic, with a past affinity to evocation magic."

"Okay...? Okay, yeah! You think you and your giant-killing cohorts might be interested in doin' a little work like that for me? I'll make it worth your while!"

Essek drifted forward smoothly. "I brought Sir Widogast to meet you because he's applying for a research position here in the Tomes. His assessment is tomorrow. And if _you_ are to be on his interviewing panel, it would be best not to have any active side deals in place." He smirked. "You wouldn't want to appear _biased_ , after all!"

The professor sputtered in indignation and glared. "Oh, like _you're_ really one to talk about bias! Bringin' him around here in person like a pet project a yours. You think I don't already _know_ how you're gonna vote tomorrow?!"

The Shadowhand smiled coolly. " _My_ opinions are based on discussions I've had with Sir Widogast about the topics he'd be researching here. I have every confidence his interview will go well."

Caleb just watched the exchange, unsure if he should interrupt. Was he really the Shadowhand's pet project? He felt a bit disconcerted by that insinuation. "Ah, perhaps we can strike a deal once the interview is done? I would gladly help, but I'd rather not hurt my chances for further studies here. Surely you can understand."

The professor gave a sharp, annoyed smile. "Of course. Then I'll hold _all_ my questions about your qualifications for the interview tomorrow. That's what it's _for_ , after all!"

"Excellent!" Essek smirked, completely unconcerned. "And if Sir Widogast is accepted by the Conservatory, I look forward to all the projects he will be able to assist with."

"Right, right...." The Professor eyed Caleb thoughtfully, as if appraising his worth. "Well, tomorrow should be _interesting_ , then! I look forward to the show. Now. If your business is done here, _get out_." She turned and started shuffling back to her work table. 

The Shadowhand turned as well, pleased with himself, and glided towards the door. "Until tomorrow, then!" Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He walked toward the door as quickly as possible without looking rude. 

As they continued back down the hall, Essek chuckled. "All things considered, I feel that went rather well!"

"Is that so? Well, either way, I guess we will know for sure tomorrow."

"Indeed. Do you have any questions about the process? I can't tell you _everything_ , but students like to talk, so most applicants go in with _some_ idea of how it works." The drow smirked. "And we wouldn't want your lack of experience with the Conservatory's policies to damage your chances."

"What are those policies? Are there any subjects that should not be talked about at all costs? What is the first thing I should mention after I present myself? How presentable should I be? Surely my shoddy, regular clothes are not enough, but I also do not want to look too pretentious. I know nothing of the decorum and usages here."

The drow chuckled heartily. "Such _enthusiasm!_ Any outfit like the ones you've been wearing to the palace meals would do nicely, but _do_ leave behind any magical items you may carry. You won't be allowed them during your interview." Caleb felt dread settle like a cold stone in his stomach at that, while the Shadowhand continued. "As for topics, I recommend you stick to answers relevant to the interviewers' questions. You'll also be prevented from lying. So if there's anything you think might be a problem, it's best to divulge that ahead of time."

"That prohibition on magical items will be a problem…." Caleb replied nervously, touching the pendant that laid under his shirt. "And I must admit, I am much more comfortable with my books close to me." He could feel his anxiety spike at the mere thought of leaving those items behind.

The Shadowhand considered him. "Unless your books are enchanted, you would be allowed them. Is there a magical item you require?"

"The books are not enchanted." Caleb felt uneasy telling the next part, and everything about him spoke of that uneasiness. "I am just making sure that…" He drew a shuddering breath. "That my past does not catch up with me." His next breath was even more ragged as he fought to suppress his fear. "Especially here. It's the last thing anyone would want to happen."

They reached the hallway junction by the staircase, and Essek paused, narrowing his eyes. "Is this a conversation we should take behind closed doors?" Caleb nodded mutely, and Essek turned down the other hallway, leading them back to his office. There, Caleb again witnessed the strange there-not-there feat of the Shadowhand unlocking his office door. They stepped inside, and Essek closed the door behind them. "Now," he said, regarding Caleb steadily, "What, _precisely_ , is your concern?"

"I didn't just _decide_ to leave the Empire… Long before recovering the beacon, I ran afoul of the people in power there. Do you know of the Volstreckers, Shadowhand? I was supposed to become one of them, but I broke down. The man who was my tutor would surely kill me and everyone I care about if he were to find me. I am wearing a pendant, right now, that protects me from being scried upon or detected by magical means. If I remove it, that could give them the chance they need."

The Shadowhand paused in thought for several seconds, his piercing eyes locked on Caleb. "That would, indeed, be rather serious. Would you show me the pendant, please." Caleb carefully pulled the pendant out of his shirt, warily eyeing Essek the whole time. The Shadowhand waved in its general direction, and his eyes flashed blue. "Yes...." he said, distracted. "That does more than simply block Scrying attempts. You cannot be targeted by _any_ divination magic at all! So it doesn't seem that us concealing your interview behind lead and stone would suffice...."

"No, it wouldn't. The man I ran afoul of is much more clever than that, and those he tutored are more ruthless and deathly quiet than you could think of. So, if it's all the same to you, I would rather keep this. You can vouch that there is no enchantment to it that might help me during the interview process." He was looking at the ground, still wary, still looking like a cat about to bolt.

Essek sighed. "You should know it is not that simple, given the training you say you've had. Perception and memory are easily swayed. We _can_ provide a work-around, but I'm afraid this complicates your application."

Caleb sighed. "I understand. What... what kind of workaround are we talking about?" He didn't like that idea, but... he would loathe letting such an opportunity pass him by.

"You must first be exonerated. Is there anything else about your intentions or loyalties you wish to disclose at this time?"

"Well. My intention is to learn more about this place, its people, history and magic. To be fair, my loyalties lie with my friends first and foremost, and it's hard to tell where we'll end up next. But what I said back then is true: I am no friend to the Empire. I blindly followed, blindly believed everything I was told. I was a prodigy too, once. I got burned, so to speak." He looked sideways at Essek. "I have no intention to help its corrupted core in any way." 

The drow was watching him intently, on guard. "And is there anything that could come to light and cast suspicion upon that claim?"

"No. I don't think so. Two people know the full story in my group, if you need to question it further." Caleb looked thoughtful, then frowned. "Now that I think of it.... I have no _intention_ of helping the Empire, but with the nature of my training…. There were trigger words put into my brain. If I am found again, they could maybe use them to turn me against anyone they wish. I don't know if those trigger words were removed together with the modified memories, but…." He took a deep breath in.

Essek studied Caleb carefully, his eyes unwavering. "Would that be a magical compulsion or through conditioning?"

"I do not know. Most likely both. There was a lot of mental manipulation and training happening then."

The Shadowhand nodded, stern. "Thank you for informing me. This way, please." He opened his office door and politely gestured for Caleb to step out first.

Caleb stepped out of the room, feeling uneasy once more. "Is anything the matter? That risk is one I wanted to deal with today. I do not like knowing that I could be made to hurt anyone with just one word. Any help in the matter would be more than welcome."

"That is good, because I intend to address it immediately." The Shadowhand locked his office behind them, then pivoted on the spot and began gliding briskly towards the stairs. "Unfortunately, your situation requires that I hold you under protective custody for the time being. This is _not_ an arrest, but it _is_ a detainment, which I will strive to keep as brief and comfortable as possible." He looked to Caleb, his expression kind but firm. "Do I have your cooperation in this?"

"If it means I can be sure such a thing doesn't happen, then yes. You have my cooperation. However, I would like for Lucien to be made aware that this is happening."

"Interesting...." the Shadowhand regarded him curiously. "For now, it is best to prevent as much outside influence as possible. But I will let him know, when I can. I must also ask you to refrain from casting spells."

"Very well." Caleb took a breath, trying to stay calm. "How would you like to proceed?" He didn't like the idea of not casting, of leaving himself so vulnerable. If he had to do it, though, he would.

Essek nodded, leading Caleb down the stairs. "First, I must bring you to a room where magic is nullified. You will still be undetectable there and free from any magics that have been placed upon you, while I make the preparations for your inquest. Ideally, that should take me no more than two hours, and I will arrange to have a lunch delivered to you."

Two hours in a closed-off room…. He could do this. It didn't have to remind him of anything. He just had to breathe. Nothing would happen. 

He was faintly shaking.

Essek glanced down at Caleb's hands. "You were interested in the library, correct? Would having a book to read from there make you more comfortable?"

"I think it might help a little. It's more the idea of confinement itself that brings back bad memories, but I can deal with that on my own."

"Alright." The Shadowhand led them down a long, windowed hallway. Looking outside, Caleb recognized the courtyard they had lingered in while waiting for Vega. They reached the entrance hall, but instead of turning into it, Essek proceeded straight down the other side of the corridor. He guided Caleb through the unfamiliar area and down another windowed hallway, arriving at an open pair of impressively tall double doors. 

Stepping inside, Caleb found himself in a grand library. The central space was open, with well-lit tables for study and a magnificent, three-story-high window taking up the far wall. Balconies showed another two floors, with rows of bookshelves as far as his limited vantage point would let him see. It was enough to leave him speechless, forgetting momentarily the anxiety coiling in his guts. "You've been holding out on me, sir. This place looks amazing." He let out a small, breathless chuckle.

"Good day, Shadowhand," said a feminine voice to their left. There, Caleb saw a rose-colored tiefling with dark red hair, yellow eyes, and curving horns swooping back from her head. She was dressed in cream robes, with golden jewelry. "May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, my associate here is looking for some light reading to pass the time. Could you help him find something appropriate?"

"Of course," she answered smoothly before giving Caleb a smile. "Is there a particular topic that interests you?"

"Anything about history and culture," Caleb said, in a visibly better mood than even just moments before.

"Certainly," she replied kindly. "This way, please." She led them to the right, where a flight of stairs brought them up to the second level, then through the stacks with elegant, purposeful strides. Magical lanterns lit the space with a warm, green light that glimmered on the brass plaques adorning each row of bookcases.

The librarian stopped at one, resting a fond hand against the purple-gray wood below its plaque. "This row contains our general anthropological works, covering a variety of cultures and practices. Books specific to religion are shelved elsewhere, and the next three rows beyond this one hold autobiographies. What nature of book are you looking for?"

"I'm afraid Sir Widogast's choices will be limited by language, today," Essek said.

"Oh!" The librarian blinked. "I expect we can accommodate that. What languages are suitable for you, Sir?"

Caleb made a face. Of course he couldn't use his spell to understand what he would read. That limited his options quite a lot. "Common, of course," He huffed out. "Also Zemnian, Sylvan, and Celestial." 

The librarian nodded slowly, thinking. "We don't have anything in Zemnian, and I don't think any of _these_ books are in Sylvan or Celestial. But I _know_ we have some in Common! Let's see...." She began moving down the aisle, trailing her finger along and pulling out books now and then. "Here's one on the Julous Dominion... The history of Marquet... The use of scrimshaw and tattoos in orcish tribes... Goblin folklore... Coming of age ceremonies..." She scoffed. "A _mis-shelved book_ on fate and destiny..." She tucked that one under her arm.

"Oh, Jester would love the one about tattoo…." Caleb muttered before, "Fate and destiny? May I take a peek at that one?"

"Alright," she said uncertainly, passing it to him. "That _should_ be over in the _Philosophies_ section!"

"Philosophy is always quite interesting." He chuckled. "Destiny and fate… Perhaps it was meant to be there."

"Or _perhaps_ one of our shelvers needs to brush up on their Common!" she grumbled.

The cover of the book was made from a fine, black leather with silver embossing that resembled swooping lines of crisscrossing thread. In Common, the book was titled "The Weave Of the Loom."

Caleb chuckled. "Perhaps so." He took the book and gently ran his fingers along the spine, reading the title. "Do you believe in such things as fate and destiny?"

"I _believe_ in not getting tangled up in debates about philosophy!" she replied with great weariness and irritation. "If those could _ever_ find answers, they would have done so by now."

The Shadowhand chuckled. "How practical of you!"

"Yes, well..." she cleared her throat, a bit flustered, before putting on a professional demeanor again. "Is that the book you would like to borrow?"

"l hardly wanted to debate about the subject now. Perhaps later, once I've read the book? I suppose I will pick this one…. Honestly, it's hard to choose. I will definitely have to come back here, if I'm allowed."

"Wonderful!" she said, putting the other books back. "And if you _do_ decide to debate philosophy, I can attest that there are several other patrons so _deeply excited_ about the subject that they will talk the ears off anyone they find." She finished reshelving the books, and Caleb doubted even his memory could let him do the job any faster. "Now!" She turned to them with a courteous smile. "Let's go check out your book."

Down the stairs they went again, to the same spot where the librarian had greeted them initially. She stepped around the long desk Caleb hadn't noticed there and opened a very large ledger with two ribbon markers. Flipping to the second ribbon, she entered a few tidy notes on the next blank line. "Will _you_ be checking out the book, Shadowhand? I don't believe your associate has the authority to do so himself."

"For the time being, yes," Essek replied. She offered him the quill, and he stepped forward, drawing what _could_ be a signature in the blank spot beside her entry.

She accepted the quill back with a smile. "Please be considerate of other patrons and either return or renew the book within one week. If no such arrangements are made by the end of your second week, your account may be suspended. Enjoy your day!"

Caleb picked up the book and nodded with a smile. "I shall return it within the week."

She nodded as well, and Essek led Caleb back out of the library and down the corridor. "I feel like you would linger there all day, if you could!" the Shadowhand teased.

"I would. I enjoy books more than people, sometimes. They are easier to read and understand, even though they still have their challenges. Also, there is nothing like the smell of paper. Nothing like the act of turning pages."

"There is something uniquely soothing about it, yes," Essek replied with a soft smile. Then they were passing by Overseer Mirimm, to whom Essek gave a nod, and out the Conservatory doors. At the bottom of the stairs, he paused and waved over one of the Auroraguard. "Arrange a security escort for us, please. Two should suffice."

"Yes, Shadowhand!" the guard replied with a hand to his chest in salute. He looked towards the captain, who nodded and called one more over to join them. 

Caleb held the book closer with both hands, wondering for the need of such a guard. Essek had already pulled out a piece of paper and was scribbling something on it, finishing just as the two guards fell in alongside them. He folded the paper and called over yet another guard, handing it to her. "Please see this reaches the Dean. They would appreciate the notice sooner, rather than later."

"Yes, Shadowhand," she replied with a salute as well, and Essek set out into the street. The two guards kept a respectful distance behind him and Caleb, watching their surroundings for any signs of danger.

Caleb looked at Essek. "What did the note say, if you don't mind me asking?"

The drow smirked. "'Magic item required, please adjust,' and my signature! So the Dean has time to account for that in your assessment." He eyed Caleb, his expression shifting into one of concern. "Something has you worried again."

"It's nothing much, really. I've been too easily worried about everything lately. The past few days have been strange…. I even started a fashion trend, apparently," Caleb replied with a small shrug.

Essek actually laughed at that. " _True_ , but I wouldn't expect that to be something you'd _worry_ about!"

"Well, it is noticeable, and the last thing I want is to be noticed. But I think, in this case, it couldn't be helped."

"Yes, it would have been very difficult for you to go unnoticed here. Even without being a Dynasty Hero as well. But while being known puts expectations on you, it can also be a source of strength. Continue to use that well, and you will find you can accomplish a great deal." Gliding along through the false night of Rosohna's afternoon, the Shadowhand drew out another piece of paper and began writing on it. "I'm placing an order for our lunches now. Any special requests for the chefs at the Lucid Bastion? You must be _famished!_ "

"I… learned not to be picky. Everything so far has been top notch. I don't think they would know about Zemnian comfort food, anyways, so whatever you'll be having will be great."

"Very well." The Shadowhand took a few more seconds to finish his note before snapping Vega into existence on his outstretched arm. "The Bastion kitchens, please," he said, as she accepted the letter. "No response needed." He hefted his arm up, and she took to the air, winging off into the starry sky like a feathered moon.

Caleb watched Vega take flight with a small smile. "I assume I cannot summon Frumpkin before the whole thing starts?"

"I would not recommend it. The magical nullification field would sever his connection with you. Vega has not done well in it."

"I thought as much," Caleb said with a sigh. "Thank you for confirming this information."

"Of course," Essek replied with sympathy, "And I will strive to make your wait and inquest as tolerable as possible."

They entered into a square, with a view of what Caleb assumed to be the Lucid Bastion not too far away. In the square itself stood two large pillars, framing the entrance to the wide, spiraling staircase he recognized from their first descent into the Shadowshire. Essek moved straight towards the pillars, leading Caleb and the two guards between them and down the winding steps. Caleb drew in a sharp breath and followed. Hopefully, this whole thing wasn't a mistake.

They descended quietly, with echoing footsteps and a faint clatter of armor the only sound for nearly five minutes. "It occurs to me," the Shadowhand said abruptly, "that you may be uncomfortable with the _idea_ of where I'm bringing you. Please understand that I have chosen this location both for its security and the ease with which we can hold your inquest."

Caleb barely nodded as anxiety took hold of him again. He had gotten into this, barely even knowing if the Shadowhand was trustworthy. He had to trust, now, that things would be fine. If anything _did_ happen, the others would notice and ask about him. He had nothing to worry about, right?

"It is no mark against you, but we are going to the Dungeon of Penance because it has our largest anti-magic zone and our strongest wards. It is also where we have the means to expedite your inquest. You will not be in a cell, but please understand that you must be kept under guard, both as a reassurance for us and to ensure there is no tampering with the inquest procedure."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Not being confined to a cell is good. I do not mind guards all that much, but a closed off room would probably have been too much. Thank you for letting me know." It helped calm the anxiety a little bit, but not by much. "What will the inquest consist of? Anything that could potentially trigger things?"

"You _will_ be asked about your past, your loyalties, your recent actions, and your intentions. We will also look for memory tampering and other influences upon your mind."

"And if something is there? Because I know for a fact that there was memory tampering in the past. I just don't know how far it went and if it is entirely gone."

The Shadowhand regarded him for a few steps, his eyes sympathetic and concerned. "Then we will see what can be done."

Caleb only had a small lopsided smile for Essek as he mutely nodded. Essek's return smile was fragile, missing his usual bravado, and faded away as he looked forward again.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and proceeded out into the bustling Darkshire. Again, drow stopped and watched as they passed. Caleb just looked around, taking in the details of the place and the people once again. He hoped everything would work out just fine. He hoped his worries could be put at rest, once and for all. Then perhaps letting himself care wouldn't feel like such a foolish endeavour.

Essek glided through the streets with a veneer of casual confidence, a slight smile fixed on his face, but Caleb could now read the tension in that precision. This was the Shadowhand, reassuring the people of the Shadowshire that there was no trouble here.

"Are you worried something will go wrong? And about what might happen next if it does?" Caleb asked just like that, with no preamble.

"My apologies," Essek replied. "I have been considering what might be found and what the ramifications could be. But that is not helpful after a certain point." The drow smiled at him, more genuine. "Our protections should guard against anything unforeseen, so there is no sense worrying now."

"I wish I had your positivity and confidence. If there's anything I've learned the hard way, it's to not take things for granted. I have to admit, however, that in the long term it just made me wary of everything. But there _are_ small things—this among them—that make me hopeful? I don't know…." Caleb shrugged.

"Good. Hold onto that feeling. Some of our precautions might unnerve you, and I won't be there to offer reassurance. Just trust that, once all is done, there will be no more doubts about you."

"I don't think things can be worse than what I've been through before, but thank you. I will do my best to keep your words in mind." The Shadowhand nodded and looked ahead again, apparently reassured. Caleb rubbed at the scars on his arm. "If it comes to it, though, I don't want anyone to hesitate. I'd rather be locked up than hurt those few I've come to care about."

"Oh, don't be concerned about that. Until your inquest is concluded, you will not be allowed out of the anti-magic zone without the appropriate securities in place."

"Very good." There was nothing else to say, really.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the gates of the Dungeon of Penance. Essek continued straight through, the guard at the door pushing it open. The sight of the gates still made Caleb take a deep, anxious breath. He should have warned the others, but it was too late for that now. It was probably for the best, too, if he was honest with himself.

Once inside, Caleb again felt himself being whisked along. And though it was difficult to keep his orientation with his surroundings blurring and shifting around him, Caleb soon realized they were taking a different path through the building. It made sense; Essek had said they weren't going to the dungeons. But it still felt weird, and the magic involved on top of his nervousness made him feel slightly queasy.

The air was cleaner here, as they proceeded through magically lit hallways, swarming with uniformed drow and members of the Aurorawatch. They passed what appeared to be a defensive palisade, facing inward, and continued down a long, spiraling staircase. Then they came to an abrupt halt before a gated checkpoint. 

The guard captain held up a hand, speaking in what Caleb was coming to recognize as Undercommon. Essek approached, saying something in reply, before continuing in Common. "Sir Widogast has come to me with concerns about outside influences upon his mind. He is an accomplished spellcaster, with powerful contacts within the Empire, and has emphasized the need for caution. Please see to his processing and temporary detainment with every possible courtesy. A meal is being delivered for him."

The captain met Caleb's eyes with wary respect and nodded. "Thank you for cooperating, Sir."

Caleb looked around and nodded. "And thank you for your help in those matters." The queasiness he was feeling hadn't quite abated. He blamed it partly on the nerves. "What is this place called?"

Essek answered, "This is the Constraint Ward, within the Dungeon of Penance. We use it whenever magic would be a concern. Once you are past that threshold, your magical abilities will be inert, and no spells will be able to find or target you." The Shadowhand smiled gently. "Also, any magical conditions placed upon you will be suppressed. That will include mental effects such as curses, modified memories, and magical coercion."

Caleb took one then two deep breaths before nodding. So this was it. If he was honest with himself, as much as he wanted this, he had to admit that he was scared. He was scared he would break down in the same way he had before. "Very well. I guess..." He took another breath. "How do we proceed?"

"Once you are safely inside, we must take everything on your person for a thorough examination. Though exceedingly rare, there _are_ magical items that deceive Detect Magic and Identify. And given your connections, we must take every precaution. Then, provided there is no issue, your items will be returned, and you will be allowed to reattune to them before leaving. You will be given an alternate set of attire, your meal, and a comfortable place to wait." The Shadowhand sighed. "Your inquest itself cannot be held inside the Constraint Ward. So to ensure there is no tampering, an item will be placed upon you before leaving the Ward. It will disrupt your ability to cast spells without hampering magics placed upon you. Unfortunately, since most users of this item are unwilling, it _is_ a set of restraints. I apologize for the indignity."

"It makes sense. Most spells do require a somatic component, too. I guess it just makes things easier to control if we can't cast that way."

"Do you have any further questions?" The Shadowhand asked. "I will not be able to see you again until your inquest."

Caleb shook his head, despite the many questions running through his mind. "I think I am good. It will be better to just get this over with as soon as possible."

Essek nodded. "Very well. Please give the library book to the guards before you leave. They will see it returned to me." Caleb nodded back. "Thank you. Enjoy your reprieve." Essek gestured towards the checkpoint, where the guards waited.

Caleb walked toward the checkpoint. He couldn't change his mind now. He didn't _want_ to change his mind now. He wanted to protect his friends from himself as much as from the enemies they encountered. He nodded at the guards. "Lead the way."

"Of course, Sir," the captain said with a nod of respect. "Please follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No reprieve for Caleb yet. But Essek’s trying! 🤗


	23. Constraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb awaits his inquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled to welcome RosemaryBagels to the beta reading team! 🎉 She has joined CrunchyWrites in this truly invaluable task, and I am so grateful for each of them. 🤗💕
> 
> ~CodeSculptor

The captain led Caleb past the checkpoint and down a stone hallway, lit with flickering oil lamps instead of the green globes so favored by the Kryn. Very soon, the hall turned, and the captain opened a door on the left. "After you, Sir."

Inside was a dressing room, about fifteen foot square, with two wooden benches, a bin with cloth sacks, and an assortment of clothes in cubbies along the far wall. "Please place everything on your person now into sacks for examination," the guard instructed. "Then you may dress yourself using clothes and shoes from those cubbies."

Caleb nodded and waited for the guard to give him some measure of privacy. The guard just continued to watch him. Reluctantly, he did as he was told, even though he felt incredibly vulnerable doing so. He hesitated once he was about to remove the necklace around his neck and instead made his way to the cubbies.

"Sir! Please remove everything before approaching the cubbies," the captain called out to him. "We have to make sure nothing goes with you except for the book the Shadowhand has approved."

Caleb startled and hastily nodded. He removed the necklace with shaky fingers and set it in the sack with his boots and book holsters. It was the first time he had been without that amulet since the asylum. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he looked at it just laying there. He rubbed at his arm, wanting to put the necklace back. He walked toward the cubbies and picked the first set of clothes and slippers that looked his size. Their fabric was soft enough, but each garment was a drab gray that kept dragging his mind back to the asylum. He got dressed as quickly as possible, then grabbed his sacks of belongings and walked to the door and the guard. "I am done."

"Thank you," the captain said kindly, accepting the bundles. "This way, please, to your waiting room." He led Caleb back out into the hall, the two other guards following behind again. After a few more turns, the captain opened a door and led Caleb into a smaller room with a metal table and two chairs. The only oddity of note was the iron ring affixed to the table's center. "Please wait here. These other two will remain with you as well."

Caleb sat down, warily looking at the iron ring embedded in the table. He knew exactly what its purpose was. His rational brain knew he wouldn't be hurt; Essek had made sure of that. But still, he felt more and more nauseous. He tried to open the book and read but couldn't quite focus on the page. He looked back up at the guards.

"Do you need something?" the female guard asked, her accent prominent.

Caleb startled at the question and shook his head. He stared at the book once more and intently looked at its pages again, even though he wasn't reading anything. A vague unease started to creep over him, a subtle lack of _something_ that was always there but never noticed. As if the air was perfectly still or he could no longer feel his heartbeat.

He didn't like this at all. He knew it was most likely the anti-magic field. But on top of everything else, it wrung out a small whimper from him.

His mind continued to measure out the seconds, ticking steadily away. After about seventeen minutes, there was a soft knock on the door, making Caleb jump. The male guard opened the door and spoke briefly with someone on the other side before accepting a basket from them and closing the door once more. "Your food is here," he said, setting the basket on the table. "It is clear of poisons."

Caleb nodded at the guard before pulling the basket closer. "Thank you." He began unpacking it, still a bit too queasy to be really hungry but wondering what Essek had requested for him.

Within the basket, Caleb saw two small, glass bottles, a modestly sized tin, and a bundle enveloped by a white towel. Lifting everything out, the bundle was warm to the touch and heavier than he expected. He unfolded the cloth to reveal a larger tin, sitting atop a hot clay slab that fit under it perfectly. A bread roll and wooden spoon rested on the tin's lid.

Setting the roll and spoon aside, Caleb carefully removed the lid and found what looked to be a hardy goat stew with a red base, large pieces of carrots and potatoes, and finely chopped onions. Its warm and somewhat spicy aroma began to fill the room, making his mouth water. The two bottles contained different liquids, one clear and the other the color of honey. And within the smaller tin, Caleb found a little bunch of grapes.

The smell of the stew reminded him of the food he used to eat during the Harvest Close festival back at home. He lifted the spoon and took a bite, the meat melting in his mouth. An unexpected twist was the taste of ginger and peppers, but it was otherwise much the same as he remembered. The warmth helped his stomach and nerves settle down, and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the flavor. He had to wonder where they had found such a similar recipe. Perhaps he would ask once they got back to the Lucid Bastion.

After the first bite, he found himself more hungry than he thought. He kept eating and soon noticed a building heat that had been missing from all of the palace meals he'd eaten so far. He chuckled. _Exchanging one kind of fire for another_. It was... thoughtful? He wondered if that had been Essek's idea, and also if his magic showed a particular signature. He'd never thought to stop and think about that. He took another bite, letting the heat linger on his tongue. The guards stood by casually as he ate, unconcerned.

Caleb kept eating in silence, stopping only for a moment to open the two bottles. The clear liquid was simply water, but it took a moment for Caleb to identify the other as chilled chamomile tea, with hints of mint and lemon.

Caleb took a sip of the tea. He knew chamomile flowers had soothing properties, so perhaps it could help a little with his frayed nerves. After the heat of the stew, the mint and lemon added a refreshing note to the meal. 

The two guards still watched him, but their postures were relaxed, as if they were simply protecting a storage room. Every now and then, they would even chitchat a little in Undercommon. It was a far cry from the stoic formality Caleb had seen from the guards at the Lucid Bastion.

He tore off a piece of the fragrant, brown roll and used it to sop up some of the spicy broth lining the stew tin. He then popped it in his mouth and chewed, enjoying how the flavors paired together.

He continued to eat, taking sips of his tea. And about one hour and fifteen minutes after his arrival, there was a knock on the door. Caleb started a little, while the guards snapped to attention. The door opened, and a uniformed gnoll stepped through, carrying some familiar sacks. "Hello, Sir Widogast," she greeted him with a smile. "I bet you're glad to have _these_ back!" She gently set the sacks alongside the wall, near the door.

"Oh, ja! Very glad. Thank you." Caleb stood up from his chair but resisted the urge to rush over there, not wanting to make the guards nervous.

The gnoll chuckled. "Everything checked out clean, and your inquest is due to start in a little over an hour, so please get dressed now and start attuning. Once you're done, put the clothes you're wearing now back into these sacks. Your dishes can go back in their basket, but there's no rush on that. You've got another hour to kill, after all. May as well enjoy your meal!"

"I will do that. Thank you," Caleb told her again. She gave him a nod, then one to the guards, and left, closing the door behind her. Caleb stepped over to the sacks and went through them one by one. He found his amulet and put it on immediately, breathing a sigh of relief. He knew it wouldn't function in the unsettling wrongness of the Constraint Ward, but simply having it in place again made him feel less exposed.

He turned his back to the guards and began changing his clothes, pleased to find that his books and spell components had been returned as well. Once everything was in place again, he left the sacks of borrowed clothes against the wall and sat back down in the chair. 

The guards were watching him, of course, and he gave them an awkward nod. Still unnerved by the lack of magic that he could feel crawling up his spine, he looked around for something to distract himself. He picked up the book and flipped through it once before going back to the first page and reading from the beginning.

Journeys shining, travel bright

Alone, together, twined

Shifting always, forward path

Into the dark unknown 

Choices kink and twist the strands

Weaving future paths 

To where we travel, where we go

We pull and so are pulled

The raven mother tends the loom

To keep the fabric whole 

A gentle guide to nudge and stretch

The lives held in her sway 

But though she keeps it in her watch

The weaving is not hers

The loom of choices ever was

Since conscious choice began

And we, so many, blazing forth

Along our silvered threads

To wealth and ruin, love and loss

To praises and laments

Can we learn to see the weave 

And change the pattern formed

Or are we locked in, holding tight

To destiny's true end

He remembered seeing the threads in the dodecahedron. He wondered if the thread that belonged to Mollymauk had changed... if it had come back to the tangled threads of the members of the Nein, to his own thread. He thought about the last few months, how his own thread had interwoven with those of the people surrounding him.

The book continued on, waxing poetic about choices, the effect individuals have on the weave, and learning to affect strategic change. He kept reading and reached for the remaining food tin, paying more attention to the words than what he was trying to do with his hand. He fumbled the tin for a moment, and a few grapes rolled out and fell to the floor. He looked at them, and... _Oh. Oh that's cute._ He took one of the grapes out of the tin before popping it into his mouth, thoughtful. _Adaptable, mutable._ He could get through this like he through many a thing before. He closed the book and looked at the small tin and the rest of the grapes, taking another one. _Sir Grape_ …. He had another chuckle at the thought of the nickname.

He finished the grapes, taking time to enjoy each one, before picking up the book again and leafing through it. He stopped on a random page. It held only two stanzas.

A warning to those few who seek 

To change what has been woven

Take care you bring the cloth no harm

Or risk the raven's wrath

Adjustments as the fabric forms

Give shape to what may come 

But pulling far and farther back 

May rend it all asunder

He wondered how much of this was an omen, something meant to scare him away from this plan he had kept for so long. He looked at the page for a while. He wondered if the Raven Queen was to be feared. There were miracles, and there was consecution; her rule wasn't absolute. He even remembered reading that she had once been human.

Looking at the opposite page, he saw its text was just as short.

To those who find themselves unsure

Upon the path of love

Know that you are seeking strength

To bring your future through

Some joins are long and others short

But each will shape your fate

Take care to see your threads align

Or tangles wait for you

He checked the next page and saw two stanzas about job hunting and another two on religion. Flipping through other pages nearby, Caleb saw they all held recommendations for people in a wide variety of situations. There was advice for parents, business owners, leaders, and even criminals. He looked back at the two pages he had chosen by opening the book. Perhaps he was meant to see them. Perhaps it meant something that they were next to each other. He had a lot to think about, and the memory revivals would most likely bring even more things to the surface.

Caleb's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, with the guards snapping to attention. The door opened, and the captain who had escorted Caleb earlier stepped in through it. "Thank you for waiting, Sir," he said with a respectful nod. "Your inquest is ready to begin. Please leave the Shadowhand's book here and place these restraints on your wrists. I will then escort you upstairs." The captain placed a set of standard-looking handcuffs on the table.

Caleb set the book down and closed the handcuffs around his own wrists before standing up. The captain gave him a courteous smile. "Thank you. Follow me, please." He stepped out into the hall, the two guards falling in behind Caleb, and led them back out of the Constraint Ward.

Stepping past the checkpoint, Caleb felt immediate relief as that strange, abstract wrongness disappeared. There was, however, a very faint vibration coming from the handcuffs. Looking down, Caleb saw they had changed into solid bands without so much as a keyhole. It wasn't the first time he had ended up in handcuffs like this, and he understood why the guards were being so careful, but that didn't make the experience any more pleasant. 

Still, it was miles better than the Constraint Ward.

The guards whisked him back up the long, winding staircase, everything still blurring past despite Essek's absence. Then they passed through the palisade and slowed, giving Caleb his first unobstructed view of this more bureaucratic section of the prison. 

Drow walked through the halls on business, some in Aurorawatch armor and others dressed in silver-trimmed black uniforms. Caleb felt incredibly self-conscious and out of place. Everything seemed so formal here, in a way that made his skin crawl again. It felt not unlike those times officials had showed up at the academy, pressuring students to be on their best behavior. He followed the guards as quickly as he could.

The captain proceeded to a set of double doors, made from what looked to be wrought iron. A guard pulled the heavy door open as they approached, and Caleb was led inside. "Cooperative foreign subject, Sir Caleb Widogast," the captain intoned as they entered. Most of the room was too dark for Caleb to see well, but a single bright, white light shone down onto a solid metal chair, facing away from the door. It was centered on an elaborate silver design set into the floor, which Caleb could only view where it  darkness.

Caleb looked at the design, or at least what he could see of it. He deduced it was probably magic circle, either made to subdue or have the person tell the truth. Perhaps both, even. Again, it reminded him too much of his time in similar rooms, hurting and extracting information from supposed traitors. He walked towards the chair.

The door shut behind him with a gentle boom, like a note of finality. As Caleb sat down, he felt a wave of magic wash over him. He gave in willingly and felt something like Jester's Zone Of Truth spell take hold. He knew that he was unable to lie, now, but there was also a strange fuzziness that reminded him of being tipsy. A bell-like chime rang out as previously unseen markings on the chair glowed a cold blue.

Directly in front of him and up at an angle, someone with a reedy voice began clearing their throat. It took them nearly a minute, with Caleb trying to focus on their presence. His vision swam, and he screwed his eyes shut for a moment, the queasiness coming back in full force. 

Once they were finally finished, the voice rasped out, "The inquest of Sir Caleb Widogast, Dynasty Hero and cooperative foreign subject, is now in session. The date is the twenty-first of Horisal, of the eight-hundredth and thirty-sixth year Post Divergence. Records of these proceedings are to be sealed by the authority of Shadowhand Essek Thelyss. Judgement shall be decided by me, Skysybil Abrianna Mirimm. Shadowhand?"

"Sir Widogast approached me earlier today, during his application for a research position at the Marble Tomes Conservatory," Essek spoke calmly, from a location just left of the Skysybil. "He confided that he was being trained as a Volstrecker before he 'broke down' and that he now fears the death of himself and his loved ones at the hands of his former instructors."

Essek paused for a moment, letting the weight of that sink in, before continuing. "Sir Widogast also stated that his indoctrination included 'trigger words' they could use to 'turn him against' anyone they wish. He claimed that he has been subject to memory modification in the past, and he expressed concern that the trigger words might have persisted despite his memories being restored. 

"Upon learning of this, I promptly escorted Sir Widogast to the Constraint Ward in preparation for today's inquest. He demonstrated willful compliance with this process, and I have since been found clear and free of magical coercion.

"Given the dangers of Sir Widogast's purported situation, I deemed it necessary to allow him magical items during this inquest. Specifically, he wears an 'Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location,' which prevents him from being perceived by magical sensors or targeted by _any_ focused Divination spell. The full nature of Sir Widogast's on-hand possessions has been assessed and found to be true.

"Being unable to target Sir Widogast with Divination magic, we cannot fully ascertain what magical effects are upon him at this time. He was, however, detained in the Constraint Ward for over two hours, during which most magical enhancements would have expired. He was placed within arcane suppression restraints before leaving the Constraint Ward and escorted directly here under guard. I declare 'reasonable confidence' that Sir Widogast is clear and free from magics that would allow him to subvert our questioning during this inquest."

"Very well," the Skysybil huffed. "You may proceed."

"Sir Caleb," Essek said kindly, with a touch of remorse. "We appreciate your cooperation here today. Please allow me to be your Friend." A soft reassurance settled on Caleb, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Essek was trustworthy and only wanted the best for him.

"Everyone here is trying to help you through this inquest, but we can only do that if you cooperate with us. For the duration of this inquest, I Suggest you answer everyone's questions clearly, relevantly, and without deceptive omission."

Part of Caleb's mind wanted to fight off the spell, not wanting to be helplessly under a thrall. But Essek was his _Friend_. And the sliver of him that still understood the purpose of these events agreed to give in, so he relaxed and let the spell work its way through his mind.

As Caleb accepted the new compulsion, the reassuring certainty he felt about Essek's friendship vanished, leaving a cold sting of betrayal in its place. He looked at his bound hands, then towards the direction of Essek's voice, with a pained expression. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you for cooperating," Essek said gently. "We will do what we can to respect your privacy. Please tell me, what is your name?"

"Bren Aldric Ermendrud. Caleb Widogast is a pseudonym I use to hide myself further from those who mean me harm."

"Would you like for us to refer to you as 'Sir Ermendrud' for these proceedings?"

"If you must, although 'Widogast' feels more comfortable to me at the moment."

"Then 'Sir Widogast' you will remain," the Shadowhand assured him. "To the best of your knowledge, was the summary I gave this court correct and complete?"

"Yes." Caleb replied in a flat, emotionless tone.

"Are you aware of any magics in effect that would interfere with this inquest, beyond our inability to target you with Divination spells?"

"I am not aware of anything else that could interfere. My memories of past events might be blurry at times, but I do not think it's the effect of a spell more than the effect of time. I do, however, have keen remembrance of events within the last few months."

"That's good," Essek said, pleased. "It will likely help us determine if your memories are correct. But for now, please tell us: do you hold any malice towards the Dynasty, its leaders, or its peoples?"

"I do not hold any malice at all toward the Dynasty. My loyalties lie with my friends. But as long as no harm comes to them, I have no reason to have ill will toward anyone here."

"Are you in collaboration with any individuals who you suspect or know to have malicious intent towards the Dynasty, its leaders, or its peoples?"

"While I can speak of my friends only to a certain extent, I do believe that their intent is without malice. However, considering our extended travels and the people we met during those travels, I cannot vouch for anyone I may have met beyond my close circle."

"That is understandable," Essek conceded. "For clarification, which individuals do you consider your friends for that statement?"

The Skysybil coughed and cleared their throat briefly. "I am not fully satisfied with the previous question. Sir Widogast. We understand that you cannot attest to _everyone._ But are you taking direction from or in a position to be coerced by anyone you suspect or know to have malicious intent towards the Dynasty, its leaders, or its peoples? This would include owing such an individual or group a favor."

"We do have connections to a person in Zadash named the Gentleman. We have done odd jobs for him in the past. And while we may continue to do so, I do not think his business will ever be conducted outside of the Empire, and thus I do not know of any malicious intent toward the Dynasty from him. 

"As for the clarification…. My friends are Nott the Brave, also known as Veth Brenatto, her husband Yeza Brenatto, Jester Lavorre, Fjord, Caduceus Clay, Yasha Nydoorin, Beauregard, and his Highness Lord Lucien Kryn, who we have known as Mollymauk Tealeaf."

There was a pause of a few seconds. "That is... _unexpected_ ," the Shadowhand commented. "But unless it has direct bearing on your trustworthiness, this inquest will not pry into the personal lives of yourself or your associates."

The Skysybil spoke up, "There _is_ something about your motivations that I've been curious about. How did you come to possess one of our Luxon Beacons?"

"It was entirely by chance. We didn't even know what it was. We just knew the Empire wanted it, so we took it from them." Caleb paused. "Now knowing what I know, I think Mollymauk may have resonated with it, even though he didn't know its purpose at the time."

"And 'Mollymawk' is the name you knew for Lord Lucien," the Skysybil rasped. "How did you wrest the Luxon Beacon from the hands of the Empire? I doubt they just left it sitting on a table."

"They were transferring it from one place to another, and we got lucky with a little sleight of hand and swiped it from under their nose. It was a festival night, which helped the process."

"You implied, before, that you obtained the Beacon when one of our people 'fell.' Was that true?"

"That is true. We saw your operatives attempt to regain what we didn't know was the Beacon at the time, from the Zauber Spire in Zadash. One fell under fire, the other was badly injured, and we ran into him in the sewers. There was a tense moment, understandably so. But we let him go with the Beacon once he explained what it meant to your people. He was found and killed shortly after by Crownguards, and we intercepted the guards and acquired the Beacon, as I mentioned earlier." 

Caleb paused. "In hindsight, perhaps we should have helped your operative more than we did. However, at that moment, our interests still lay more within the Empire. I hope, if that person was consecuted, that he holds no grudge against us. We have just recently started to understand the scope of this whole war. If he does, though, I would understand why, and I would endeavor to make my friends understand as well."

"I see...." There was a solemn pause before the Skysybil continued, "And you are certain you were not _allowed_ to take the Beacon as a means for gaining our trust?"

"As far as I am aware, no one in the Empire knows we took it. As far as I am aware, the crownsguards we encountered were made to believe the Beacon is what blew a hole in the Zauber Spire. And then Nott created an illusion of it to draw them away from us as I took the legitimate Beacon and hid it."

"And does your memory of recovering the Beacon from the Empire guards exceed ten minutes?"

"It does not; it was probably closer to five minutes. However, Beauregard, Fjord and Nott could corroborate the story. Lord Lucien might be able to as well, though I am unaware of the extent of the memories he's recovered from his life as Mollymauk."

"We may need to verify that, then. Have you, indeed, been the target of memory modification in the past?"

"I have. It happened while under the teachings of Trent Ikithon, Archmage of Civil Influence in the Cerberus Assembly, as part of our training."

"You can understand our concerns, then," the Skysybil grumbled.

"Are you able to cast memory modification spells yourself?" Essek asked, curious.

"The only spell I have of that nature is the Suggestion spell. I am not fond of those kind of spells for what they did to me in the past."

Essek's voice was carefully neutral. "Have you used Suggestion on myself, or any other citizens or leaders of the Dynasty?"

"I haven't," Caleb replied, his voice as neutral as Essek's.

"Thank you," the drow replied gently. Caleb curled up on himself, staying quiet and looking down at his hands.

The Skysybil asked, "Are you aware of any other attempts to magically sway the thoughts, behaviors, or judgement of the Shadowhand?"

Caleb shook his head vehemently. "Did someone made such an attempt recently?"

"We need a verbal answer," the Skysybil rasped.

"As far as I am aware, nobody has made such an attempt, but..." Caleb looked worried. If it _had_ happened, perhaps that meant Astrid was closer than he thought, and perhaps they were already all in danger. She couldn't have tracked that letter all the way _here?_ Could she?

"But?" Essek encouraged.

"Did someone made such an attempt recently?" Caleb repeated.

"Not that we know of," Essek answered. "But the Suggestion spell leaves no trace once it has ended, and its target remains unaware as well. If you _have_ been sent to infiltrate us, there are few better ways to achieve that than to gain the favor of individuals such as myself."

Caleb visibly relaxed and took a breath. "I am well aware of that. I am well aware that I am nothing but a stranger to everyone here. But if there's any way I can prove myself to you, then I will do it. As long as those with me are granted some measure of protection, I care little…." He stopped and sighed. "Well, some people _do_ care about me throwing my life away like that, but…. As long as they are safe, I care little what happens to me, to be quite honest."

"That should not be necessary," Essek assured him. "We have already made good strides in verifying your trustworthiness. Now, please tell me. Why have you applied for a research position at the Marble Tomes Conservatory?"

"Part of it is curiosity, knowing that there's an entire field of magic unknown to me at my fingertips. The other part is that, even before now, there have been mistakes in my past—stemming from the mental manipulation I was under—that I want to correct. I want to be able to go back and see those mistakes fixed. I didn't even think it would be possible except with the most powerful spell. But at the same time, I've seen things here that I would have deemed impossible."

"If you are successful," the Skysybil asked, "would correcting those mistakes bring harm or distress to the Dynasty, its rulers, or its subjects?"

"I do not know. Tampering with time is surely a tricky business; I have no idea of the exact changes that could bring. You would know better than I, in those matters."

"Let me rephrase," Essek offered. "Do you foresee any harm to the Dynasty or its peoples as a _direct result_ of you attempting to correct those mistakes?"

"I don't think so. I hope not. I want to figure out a way where no harm will come to those I care about, but I cannot predict if it will work the way I intend or not."

"That is all we could reasonably expect," Essek stated. "Now, I believe we know some of this already, but I must still ask. Do you have any malicious intent towards the Dwendalian Empire, its rulers, or its subjects?"

"I am no friend of the Empire; I have said as much. However, the king himself became a puppet to a few within the Cerberus Assembly who truly hold the power and use it in a corrupted way. I do not think he is at fault. Those who truly hold the power, who used it to start a mindless war, those people, Trent Ikithon included, must face justice, whether it be at my hands or yours. That said, there are a great many subjects of the Empire who just want what the Dynasty subjects want: to live their lives and provide for their families. To those people, I mean no harm."

"Suppose you were someplace in the Dynasty," Essek continued, "and suddenly found it under attack by forces from the Empire. What, in general terms, would you do?"

"I would do my best to protect those who are innocent. Those who never asked to be caught up in this war. It doesn't matter who they are."

"If that required you to harm or kill imperial forces," the Skysybil pressed, "would you do so?"

"I would, but don't get me wrong. If it was someone from the Dynasty's forces threatening such harm on innocents, I would do the same."

"And what was your motivation," Essek asked kindly, "for proposing a research project pertaining to haste effects and enchantment?"

" _You_ were technically the one to propose it. I was just wondering about those lights and growth charms that help the crops around here grow. It's still the same motivation in the end, though: helping out those who need it, and leaving a place better than I found it. Food grows scarce, especially in a time of war. Those who aren't meant to fight shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of the war. So if it helps in any way…."

"Yes, my apologies," Essek conceded. "I _had_ been the one to suggest a research proposal, but the research _idea_ was yours. Regardless," he said more cheerfully, "I am confident that your conscious self is trustworthy. Do you have any further questions, Skysybil?"

"Sir Widogast," the Skysybil rasped slowly. "Are you aware of _any_ other intentions, priorities, or vulnerabilities you have that might contradict the security or wellbeing of the Dynasty, its leaders, or its citizens?"

"I _am_ aware of another vulnerability. A letter was sent on my behalf, unknown to me until very recently, that could bring me unwanted attention from those I seek to evade."

"In what way does that letter threaten to bring their attention?" Essek asked, sounding concerned.

"It connects me back to another Volstrecker I studied with. She doesn't know the name I am using now, but her curiosity might be piqued enough to look into the matter."

"What information is in the letter that gives it this danger?"

"I am not sure. I have yet to talk further about it with those who wrote it. They didn't mean any harm; they didn't know the danger back then. It was before I told them my own story. My fear about the letter might be unfounded, but it still worries me enough."

"Then it is something you should look into as soon as possible," Essek encouraged. "If there are additional protections we can offer, please let me know after this inquest, and I will see what can be done. Are there any further intentions, priorities, or vulnerabilities of yours that you suspect we would want you to disclose in this inquest?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Then that is enough for me. I submit my confidence as Shadowhand that Sir Caleb Widogast has no conscious intent or motivation to bring harm to the Dynasty." Caleb nodded. He didn't know how to feel; it couldn't be this easy.

"I hear and accept your confidence," the Skysybil replied. "Given the strong possibility that Sir Widogast's unconscious self has been compromised, I reserve judgement on his overall trustworthiness until a thorough memory assessment has been completed. Dreamseer Athanasia Thelyss, how long do you estimate you would need for such an analysis?"

A feminine voice slightly behind Caleb and to his right answered, "It is difficult to say, Skysybil Mirimm. I could not use the more aggressive techniques, and any mental influence placed upon Sir Widogast would have been expertly applied over an extended period of time. If there is nothing, I could only confirm that after several days of dedicated investigation or at least two weeks of standard daily sessions. And every spell or instance of focused conditioning I find would need to be picked apart gently. At worst, this is a process that could take months to complete."

"Please do it," Caleb replied. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. It doesn't matter how long it takes or how strongly you go. At worst, I break apart again. But if I was able to put myself back together once, I can do it again. I do believe it would even be easier with the people I care about around." He was shaking as he spoke. It was a scary thought, but he would rather have this than the alternative.

"Very well!" the Skysybil announced. "Sir Caleb Widogast. I provisionally declare you trustworthy, pending the completion of Dreamseer Thelyss' assessment. Until then, you are to attend memory revival sessions with her at her discretion. Failure to comply will mark you as a fugitive. Do you understand my judgement?"

Caleb took a deep breath and nodded. "I do."

"Good. I leave matters regarding your security to the Shadowhand. This inquiry is dismissed." Caleb heard several chairs being moved, up and around him in the darkness. 

The guard captain who had entered with him stepped into the light and took Caleb's arm in support. "This way, sir. The Shadowhand will be down shortly." The glowing chair seemed reluctant to let Caleb go. But as the guard helped lift him, its blue light snuffed out, and Caleb felt his head clear. He still felt a bit short of breath and wobbly on his feet. But this was all a step in a good direction, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! At least that’s done, right? Caleb just... has to relive all his memories again as someone pokes about his brain in search of tampering. No big deal, right? 😇
> 
> Please throw your comments into the little box. We treasure each and every one. 💌


	24. If It Comes To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb discusses the situation with his friends and makes a difficult request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content warning: a character asks to be killed in a specific circumstance.** If that sounds like too much, please skip this chapter. Take care of yourself! 🤗💕
> 
> Our thanks again to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for their fabulous beta reading help! 🎉

Leading Caleb back into the darkness, the captain knocked on what must be the door. It opened, letting more light in, and Caleb had to blink at the comparative brightness as the captain guided him into the hallway. "Wait here, please." He couldn't do anything _except_ wait. It was much easier to squeeze his eyes shut and stay still at the moment than to try to make his way when he could barely see. He couldn't imagine what that transition must be like for people with darkvision.

Within a minute, Caleb's eyesight normalized, and he was able to look around again. There were two guards standing with him and the captain, though they were different guards than before. "Lead the way, please," he said softly. He still felt the after effects of the spell, and it took a few breaths before he could step forward.

"We are waiting here for the Shadowhand," the captain informed him. "Please remain still." Caleb complied, shuffling back into position. 

The seconds ticked away in Caleb's head as they waited in the hallway, the occasional uniformed drow walking past. After a very slow six minutes, Caleb saw Essek glide around a corner and approach them. "Congratulations on the provisional clearance! My apologies for making you wait; I was setting up arrangements with the Dreamseer. Are there any questions you have about all this?"

"Only about how long those sessions will be and if they're something I should mention to the others."

"I've never experienced them myself, but I expect they vary. When you're first starting, I wouldn't be surprised if they take a few hours. But that's really a question for the Dreamseer. As for letting your friends know, yes. You are now free to talk with them, and I expect they will be very curious about these affairs. How much you disclose is up to you, but I doubt hiding your sessions would work for long."

"Ja, I don't think it would work either. Some of them are very perceptive."

"You will also need to be under watch, in case a problem ever arises. Fortunately, that should not impede your research application." The Shadowhand smiled. "Are you ready to have those cuffs removed, now?"

" _Please_." There was an immense sense of relief behind that single word.

" _Ha!_ Yes," Essek beamed merrily. "I thought as much! This way, please." That strange, rapid movement came over Caleb again, bringing him and the guards down the long spiral staircase again. Within moments, they were in front of the Constraint Ward. "Don't worry; you can simply put your hands in there, if you like." 

Caleb did just that, not wanting to go through more of the weird sensation of absence from before. As his wrists passed through the perimeter, the restraints became standard handcuffs once again, and their faint vibration stopped. The captain strode in across the line, pulled out a key, and unlocked the cuffs. 

Caleb was free. 

He gently rolled his wrists, making the joints pop in the process. Removing his hands from the anti-magic field, he summoned a single Dancing Light before snuffing it out just as quickly. He felt better for feeling his magic humming beneath his skin and for being able to call it forth once more. "Do memory revivals involve one's magic ability to be suppressed?"

"I don't believe so. But if Dreamseer Athanasia presents a need for it, I will see what can be arranged."

"That's okay. It's not the best feeling—I'm sure you can understand. But if it comes to that, I can deal with it. I was just curious."

"Of course. But we should focus, instead, on arranging a watch for you. At all times, you must be accompanied by at least one other person who is beyond reproach and is strong enough to either defend you during an attack or thwart you if you lose yourself."

"And you will want to choose those people, to make sure they are beyond reproach?"

"Yes. I can mind you myself when we are at the Tomes, or if I am accompanying you about the city. I can also have bodyguards appointed, or we can arrange for others to assist as well."

"Who do you have in mind? And what exactly does 'at all times' mean? Even in my private quarters?"

"Privacy creates opportunity, so I must ask you to yield as much as you can tolerate. Keeping your watchers always in the same room as you is ideal. But if you feel you must have privacy, having them just outside the door would suffice. Of course, all of this works best when you are comfortable. So if there is someone you consider appropriate, please nominate them."

"I would assume Lord Lucien might be too close to the problem at hand to be considered an appropriate candidate?"

"What makes you think that?" Essek asked, ushering Caleb towards the stairs and then whisking him up them and into the building again, leaving different guards behind with each step. "I would consider him capable and trustworthy, in _this_ regard. Unless you have reason to believe otherwise?"

"I do trust his skills; I've seen some of them in action. And I want to trust that his heart is in the right place. But when it comes down to it…. You've seen his interest in me. Do you think he would be able to thwart me if the worst happens? Do you think he would want to?"

"He might be unwilling to _kill_ you, but I think he would do his best to subdue you."

"If I were to lose myself, I don't think I would have such qualms regarding him. What then? What if it comes to that?"

The spell faded as they left the building, and Essek sighed, leading Caleb out into the street. "If need be, you would be rendered unconscious. I don't want to outfit you with suppression devices, in case you _are_ attacked. But if that would give you peace of mind, I will look into it."

"Perhaps I should talk to the others before making a decision on this. I do not like the idea of a suppression device, nor the idea of entirely giving up my privacy, but something needs to give."

"I can escort you to and from the Tomes tomorrow, but we should arrange for someone to watch you until then. There are Bastion guards, of course, but I expect you'd be more comfortable with people you know."

"I would," is all Caleb could say in reply. He was having a hard time with all of this and honestly just wanted to curl up somewhere with his cat. _Oh…_. He stopped for a moment and snapped Frumpkin into existence again, letting out a small sigh of relief when the familiar wound around his ankles. Essek paused and waited, watching the two with a little smile. Caleb gingerly picked up the cat and settled him on his shoulder, leaning his face against the warm, soft fur and scratching Frumpkin under the chin for a moment.

"I'm afraid we've missed the start of dinner," the Shadowhand said. "Your friends are probably there now, but we can see about sending them a message."

"Please. Would you rather I send Frumpkin with a message? We might be out of spell range for sending, aren't we?"

" _Sending_ can even work across the planes!" Essek said with amusement, starting off again down the Darkshire street. "But that isn't a spell I have prepared today. And having Vega swoop into the dining hall would be disruptive. But perhaps you can Message one of your friends from the hall? It's best for them not to make a scene, so I recommend you plan your spell carefully."

"I think they will make a scene nonetheless. Perhaps it will be best to ask them to meet back in our room at the inn."

"Oh!" Essek stopped in place, considering. "Would your friends have lingered around the Dim's Inn?" He pulled out a piece of paper and his pen, writing another note.

"Perhaps. For all I know, they might have gone shopping. We were getting low on a few things."

"I'm going to send Vega to the inn, then the surrounding area, looking for them. This note asks where you should meet them. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"No, I think it's good."

"Alright," Essek said, finishing the letter. He snapped his fingers, summoning Vega on his arm. "We should begin walking that way as well. If nothing else, I believe the Brenattos intended to stay put." He passed Vega the letter, and she took off on brilliantly white wings towards one of the large pillars. Essek glided along again to the next intersection and turned to follow her path as well. "Speaking of items, is there anything _you_ need to stock up on? I believe this was your first visit to the city, and we've been running errands all day."

"I could always use more ink and paper, you know how that goes," Caleb replied with a faint chuckle. "Perhaps a potion or two could prove useful. Things of that sort."

Essek grinned with smug delight. "You _might_ want to hold off on buying paper and ink. The Marble Tomes provides that to their researchers free of charge."

"Ah." Caleb felt rather like the cat who'd caught the canary. "I don't want to abuse the privilege for my own purposes, though."

"The Conservatory is a center of learning! Its entire purpose is to advance the pursuit of knowledge. Why wouldn't it supply its researchers with everything they need to be their best?"

Caleb made a face between uncertainty and complete delight. "Very well, then. But I still have some purchases I want to make."

"Certainly! What type of store do you need?"

"Well, I would still like to have potions. And if we could go to a place where I could find a bag of holding, that would be amazing."

"Hmm. There _are_ a few vendors who sell potions, but most enchanting is contracted through the Conservatory or performed on behalf of the crown. Do you need a bag of holding, specifically?"

Caleb turned red a fair bit. "Well, anything that can hold a decent amount of paper?"

The Shadowhand smirked. "We'll see what we can do." They reached the column that led to the Gallimaufry district and started up the long, winding staircase. Caleb just stayed quiet and occasionally scritched Frumpkin under the chin.

It took them less than ten minutes to ascend the stairs and enter out into the bustling night air of Rosohna. Street vendors were calling out their wares again, with food stalls starting to draw crowds and shoppers hurrying to stores before they closed for the evening. The smells and sights never ceased to amaze Caleb. "I've always loved busy places, you know?"

"Then I trust you'll enjoy Rosohna!" the Shadowhand replied cheerfully. "Night and day are more flexible here, so you can find people up at all hours. The majority of residents cleave at least somewhat to the standard day cycle, for the sake of convenience. But the Tomes never really closes, and there are always places to dine or socialize, no matter the hour of-"

< _CAYLEB!_ > Jester's voice burst into his head as Essek kept talking. < _We were so_ worried _about yew! I tried Sending, and it couldn't find yew, and we went looking at that school place, and they-_ >

Caleb stopped for a moment. <I am perfectly fine, Jester. We are on our way back to the inn. Are you all still there?>

There was no response. He looked to Essek, who had also stopped and was watching him patiently. "I assume they're still at the inn. I told Jester we were going that way, and she didn't reply when I asked if they were. I think she won't be using another spell just to answer 'yes.'"

"Well, that _is_ where I sent Vega. Just a moment while I check on her." Essek's eyes went white. "Yes, it seems your friends were having dinner in the common room." The drow paused for a few seconds, as if he was busy listening. "They're _very_ anxious right now. Sir Tough is convincing Dame Lavorre to remain there and wait.... I don't see Lord Lucien or either of your human friends, but there are three unattended plates of food." Then Essek's eyes cleared, and he looked at Caleb. "I suggest we make our way there quickly, before they grow too agitated."

Caleb nodded as he started walking in the direction of the inn. Essek glided along briskly beside him, with citizens of various races dodging out of their path at their purposeful approach.

Shortly after spotting the Dim's Inn, Caleb saw Lucien already rushing his way. "Caleb!" the tiefling called with clear relief. He came to a halt just three feet in front of the human, his tail waving and his hands twitching as if he wanted to hold Caleb but was stopping himself. "We were worried when Jester's spell couldn't reach you, and then the Aurorawatch at the Tomes said you'd left with the Shadowhand!" His gaze shifted to Essek for the first time, then the people watching them on the street. Caleb saw Yasha and Beau also standing at the edge of the empty space around them. "I think should take this inside...."

"Perhaps we should." Caleb looked at Beau and Yasha, then back at Lucien with a contritre expression. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you all. I was out of range for a message spell. The Shadowhand reminded me I could have used Frumpkin, but I was distracted."

A look of skepticism flashed across Lucien's face before he smiled breezily. "Of course! These things happen. Please think nothing of it. Are you hungry?" He gestured back the way he had come and began ushering Caleb along, towards a confused-looking Yasha and Beau.

Caleb made a bit of a face at Lucien's scepticism. _Please think nothing of it…. Right._ "I... I'm more tired than hungry, to be honest. We had a small meal on the way." He knew that made it sound like something _had_ happened, but he didn't want to lie. So until they were someplace more private, he would leave it at that.

"That sounds like an enjoyable afternoon! You'll have to tell us all about it," Lucien replied with a staged smile. He glanced at Essek, who was gliding along behind Caleb, and then looked to Beau and tipped his head towards the inn.

"But what about...?" Yasha started to ask, when Beau interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Yasha!" Beau said with blatantly fake cheer. "We're just gonna go back inside, and Caleb can tell us _all_ about his _fabulous_ day."

Caleb looked between Beau and Lucien, openly frowning and feeling more guarded. He stepped through the door of the inn.

" _Cayleb!_ " Jester jumped up from her seat and rushed over. "Where did yew _go?!_ We thought-"

Lucien held up a hand. "He says he's more tired than hungry, so let's all go upstairs." He looked to Caleb and said, more quietly, "Yeza's asleep right now. Do you mind if we gather in your room?"

"One of the girls' rooms, please." It wouldn't do to be cornered without a way out. If he was in his own room, they could stay all they wanted, and that wouldn't do. As much as he cared for them, after a morning like that the last thing he wanted was to feel cornered.

Lucien nodded and turned to Jester. "Is that alright with you?"

"Okay~ee...." she replied cautiously, her eyes jumping between them, Essek, Beau, and Yasha. "Sure! Let's go." She strode purposefully towards the stairs, with everyone else filing up after her. There was a brief moment of tension as Essek cut off Beau at the staircase, staying immediately behind Caleb. But the drow simply continued up, leaving her to stew in frustration behind him.

Jester unlocked her door and went in, sitting on what Caleb assumed was her bed. There was a second bed against the adjoining wall, leaving room for two chairs and a small table near the window. Lucien preceded Caleb into the room but didn't sit down yet, watching to see what Caleb chose first.

Caleb took a seat as close to the door as he could without doing something suspicious. Like moving the chair even closer. Lucien then sat in the other chair, with just the small table between them. Essek stood against the wall, between Caleb and the door, and Lucien's eyes flicked up towards him nervously.

Once the others had stepped inside and Caduceus had shut the door, Jester stage whispered, "So what _happened_ , Cayleb?! My spell couldn't find yew at _all,_ and it's like _really powerful_ , so I was worried yew had _died_ , but Lucien said yew might be by an anti-magic glyph, like those ones around the Tri-Spires in Zadash, and we should just _wait_ until we heard from yew, but then we checked where yew _said_ yew'd be, and yew'd left, like, _hours_ ago, and _nobody_ would say where yew went, and it was _really SCARY, Cayleb!_ "

"It _was_ an anti magic glyph that stopped you from reaching me. Lucien, remember we talked about... hmm…." He tapped at his temple a couple of times. "Me not wanting to hurt anyone willingly or not? That's what we were looking into. That's all."

" _What?_ " Nott asked nervously. "What's that mean?"

Lucien glanced up at Essek again before leaning towards Caleb, his hands resting in the center of the table. "Then that was something you agreed to?" he asked gently.

Caleb nodded. "The last thing I want is to hurt any of you. I told you as much. Why don't you trust my word?"

"It's not your _word_ , it's just..." Lucien looked at the others for a moment and sighed. "I thought he had arrested you."

" _What?!_ " Beau demanded angrily. "You forgot to mention _that_ option earlier!"

"Why would anyone arrest Cayleb...?" Jester asked sadly. "They wouldn't dew it just because he's a human, right?"

"If he was here mysteriously, there would be a concern," the Shadowhand admitted. "But Sir Widogast has proven that he bears no ill intent towards the Dynasty."

"Then why're you keepin' such a close eye on 'im?" Fjord asked, watching the drow cautiously. "You haven't let 'im outta arm's reach since gettin' here."

"There is no magical influence on me, but it doesn't mean there's no influence at all," Caleb said, his voice barely a whisper. "I've been manipulated before by both normal means and by magical means. We have no idea what could be triggered by whom and how easily it could be triggered. It's just a precaution." 

There was quiet for several seconds as the others looked at him, processing. Lucien's tail brushed Caleb's leg lightly, his expression concerned but supportive.

"Then... what does that _mean?_ " Jester asked quietly. "Do yew need someone guarding yew forever and ever?"

"And what if you _are_ triggered?" Beau challenged, her gaze shifting to Essek. "Is your job here to put him down?"

"Not if it can be at all avoided," the drow assured them, visibly uncomfortable. "My first goal is to prevent that from happening. But if it does, Sir Widogast has requested that I do whatever is necessary to reduce his harm to others."

"I may, as a last resort, have to be put down. Honestly, I would rather that than end up hurting any of you. That being said…. Jester, Nott, what exactly did you write in that letter you sent to Astrid? It could be important."

"I mean... I don't really _remember_...." Jester said, shaken.

"It was really almost nothing," Nott replied. "Nothing about you! We just pretended a relative had left some money for her and we were lawyers trying to deliver it."

"How was she supposed to get back to you?" Lucien pressed, his tone urgent. "Did you leave names? Addresses? Anything like that?"

"Well, we used a fake name, didn't we...?" Nott asked, looking to Jester for support.

The tiefling gasped quietly and put her hands to her cheeks, squishing her face. "I think we wrote 'Lavorre and Brave,' or 'Brave and Lavorre,' at The Pillow Trove...."

"I don't think there are very many Lavorres in Nicodranas, correct? Because even if I'm not in direct danger, your mother might be, and it would be fairly easy to go from her, to you, and then to the rest of us." Caleb felt sorry for Jester. He couldn't blame her; she hadn't known any better at the time, and neither had Nott.

"But she doesn't really _use_ the name Lavorre...!" Jester pleaded. "And it's not like many people at _all_ knew I was _there!_ "

"I believe you. I am not blaming you, Jester; you didn't know. But sometimes it only takes one person. What if they scry on the letter?"

"Oh no...." she whispered, her eyes wide with fright and glistening with unshed tears.

Caleb made his way toward Jester and hugged her briefly. "They have a lot of tricks up their sleeves, but I know a fair amount of those tricks myself. We also have a lot of tricks of our own. We should be fine, right?"

"Okay...." she sniffled, holding him tight a little while longer before reluctantly letting him go. Caleb patted her hand with an awkward attempt at a smile before turning away, going to sit in his chair once more. Lucien's tail wrapped once around his leg in reassurance.

"And while it does not _directly_ protect you," Essek added, "Sir Widogast wears an item that removes him _entirely_ from detection by divination spells. So even if his enemies _do_ scry upon you, that will not gain their full interest."

"I wonder, though. If the divination spell can't directly target me, would they be able to hear me through a spell targeted at someone else if I was close enough?"

"No," Essek assured him. "You cannot be perceived by magical sensors, regardless of their target."

Caleb nodded. There were so many ways to find someone other than with magic, though. He rubbed his finger across his pendant outs of nervousness.

"But non-Divination spells can still target him, right?" Lucien asked. "And some of _those_ could reach his mind from anywhere, just like Sending."

"That is correct," the Shadowhand replied with a sigh. "The only _true_ safety we could offer from magical intrusion is to keep Sir Widogast in the Constraint Ward indefinitely. But given his personal innocence, we would leave that choice up to him."

Caleb took a deep breath at this, his skin crawling. It had felt too strange to be disconnected from his magic for even just two hours. He couldn't imagine experiencing that for days on end… or years.

"And what, exactly, is the danger of all that?" Beau chimed in. "I get that it'd be shitty, having people yell into your brain whenever they want. But that doesn't make Caleb _dangerous!_ Well... not more than _usual_."

"They could command me to kill any one of you in this room with one single word, Beauregard. Remember when Yasha and I were charmed? Except this time, it would be a much stronger spell. They could command me to kill the Bright Queen. I'm a stranger in a strange place—a human from the Empire! They can use that to stoke their war. It's not just people yelling into my brain." He wanted to bolt for the door. "If it was just yelling in my brain, I could handle this better. I kind of did for sixteen years, after all."

"And that is why we need to arrange for Caleb to be watched, at all times," Essek intoned, "by people who can subdue him—or more—if needed. I doubt anyone in your group would suffice on their own, but I expect Sir Widogast would be more comfortable around you than hired guards."

Lucien was staring at Essek, his expression stern and wary. Caleb felt the tail return to his leg, curling once around his calf. "I volunteer to help watch Caleb," the tiefling said. His eyes dropped to meet Caleb's, and his expression softened. "If he will have me."

Caleb looked up at Lucien, looked sideways at the others, and screwed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts that scattered like marbles on a wooden floor. "If it comes to the very worst, if it was down to your very life or mine, would you be able to put me down? You have to be able to do it, to not hesitate, because they won't. And if they get their clutches on me, I might not be able to hesitate. And that goes for everyone else too. I would be more comfortable, yes. But ultimately, it's the choice of each of you whether you do this or not, and you have to consider that choice carefully."

"We already discussed that, Caleb...." Lucien replied, quiet and heartbroken. "You know that answer."

"Do you really think I'll be able to live with myself, with the knowledge that I killed you even if you lived again? I know you can be revived. You being here right now is proof enough, but…. I need to know if you can and will follow through on my request. I need to know if anyone here would be able to do it if it came to that. Because it could mean that every single life of the people in this room could end by my hand, and I can't do that. Not again."

"We all know that death is a path that waits for us," Caduceus spoke up, "and that we'll each have to travel down it one day. But we've _all_ seen—well, perhaps not _you_ ," he nodded at the Shadowhand. "I don't really know what your life's been like. But the rest of us here have seen that death is a path we can walk _back_ down sometimes. As tragic as it would be to have to kill Mister Caleb here, there's a good chance that we could get him back. Provided he _wants_ to return. And letting him rack up more guilt before he goes seems a bad way to do that."

"Are yew saying we _should_ kill Cayleb?" Jester asked, frightened. "Yew _know_ that spell doesn't work all the time, and _we_ can only cast it if we get there like, _right away!_ "

"Well," Caduceus said, leaning on his staff, "that's a risk Mister Caleb would just have to take. And since he knows that and is asking anyway, I don't see a reason to go against his wishes."

"But, but.... Yew couldn't really _dew_ that, could yew?" Jester begged her fellow cleric. "Not _really?_ "

"Why not?" Caduceus replied, completely relaxed.

"Because he's your _FRIEND!_ " Jester practically shouted. "How can yew be okay with _killing_ him?!"

Caduceus shrugged. "It's just the way things are. Sometimes killing a creature is the kindest thing you can do for them."

"I can't be here," Jester announced in a near panic as she scrambled off of her bed and crossed the room to Fjord. "Fjord, give me your key."

"But, Jester...." he muttered, fumbling with the key in his pocket.

" _Fjord!_ " She shoved her waiting hand towards him, and Caleb could see it was trembling.

" _Alright_ , alright...." Fjord set the key on her palm.

" _Thank_ you," Jester muttered before turning towards the door, which Caduceus had already opened for her. She dodged around the firbolg, as if wanting to stay as far from him as possible, and stormed out into the hall. Caduceus closed the door again, completely at ease.

There was quiet for several seconds, until Caleb heard a muffled door slam. Beau was staring at Caduceus with distrust, and Lucien's head was bowed down, his tail wrapped more tightly around Caleb's leg. Then Yasha's quiet voice said, "If that is truly what you want, then I would do it."

"Fuck...." Fjord cringed, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "This _really_ doesn' sit well with me. But I owe ya one, Caleb. So if _that's_ how ya wanna cash it in... I'll do it too."

Beau was scowling at _them_ now, in hurt and disbelief. "Well fuck _that_ shit! _NO!_ " Then she looked over at Nott, who was sitting on the other bed and fidgeting with her flask. "Nott! You're with me, right?"

The goblin lifted her gaze up to meet Caleb's, her familiar yellow eyes sad. "You are one of my dearest friends, Caleb. We've saved each other time and time again. And I _really_ don't want you to die.... But if that is what you need to be happy, then I'll do it."

"I don't believe this," Beau grumbled with disgust, grabbing her bag and Jester's haversack. "This room is yours now, Fjord." She rounded on Caleb and pointed a stern finger at him, as best she could with the haversack in hand. "And _you_ need to get your shit together!" Caduceus held the door open for her, and she shoulder checked him on her way out. The firbolg ignored it and closed the door again softly.

Caleb looked around, from Fjord, to Yasha, to Nott, and to Caduceus. "Fjord, it's not a favor I want to cash in. If you have any lingering doubts, I'd rather you go see Jester now and comfort her. You don't want this to linger on your mind just because you thought you owed me something. The same goes for you, Nott. You said it yourself. We've saved each other countless times. If you would have doubts about this in any way, I'd rather you step back. Jester will need her best detective pal. I think this whole thing is going to be as tough on her as it will be on me." 

He paused and looked at his ankle, at Lucien's tail coiled there. He looked up to Lucien's face. "You have to promise, here and now in front of the others, that if it comes to the worst, you will do what you must do. Even if I only get one life, even if it's going to be painful afterward and break your heart the way your death broke mine. You'll have them to help you through it. Hopefully it won't get there, but... please." His voice choked up on the last word. He'd never realized just how much they all cared, and it scared him.

"You asked me," Lucien said quietly, his voice hoarse with grief, "if I thought you could live, knowing that I had died by your hand. And that you couldn't go through that pain again. What do you think you're asking _me_ to endure, Caleb?" The tiefling clenched his hands, still looking down, and Caleb noticed dark spots of water clustered on the table's surface. "Losing you, in any way, would crush me. But killing you _myself_ would tear my heart out. No matter how many lives I'd have after that, I wouldn't be living. Even if you were brought back, the guilt and fear of what I had done would haunt me endlessly. How could I trust myself, ever again?"

Caleb moved to brush the tears away. But midway through reaching out to Lucien, he stopped, unsure if it was the best thing to do. "You don't. You second guess yourself every single waking moment, and you wish you could turn back time to make things better. Your mind analyzes every little thing you could have done differently. You... you…. You know why I know this? It's because that is what I go through everyday. So I know what I'm asking of you; I know it's terrible. But I also know you'll have the rest of them to help you through it. I didn't have that luxury the first time around."

Or the second time, really, when he'd had to bury Mollymauk.

"But this would be _deliberate_ , Caleb!" Lucien pleaded as he lifted his head, tears tracing fresh tracks down his cheeks from puffy red eyes to chin. "There would be no one to blame for tricking me, or manipulating me, except for you, and I could _never_ blame you! It would just be me, and my own capacity to do the unthinkable."

"No matter how I was manipulated, I'm still the one who started the fire." Caleb brushed Lucien's tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You don't have to do it. We can find someone else. That's why I asked. We have to prepare for the worst. I hope it will never come to pass, but we have to prepare for it nonetheless." Lucien lifted a hand and held Caleb's to his face, leaning into the touch desperately and not caring who saw.

Caleb looked back at Nott. "What about your family, Nott?"

She sniffled and blinked as she wiped something from her face. "What do you mean by that, Caleb...? My husband and son are just fine."

"I want you to think about how all of this will affect you if it comes to pass and how it will affect them in turn. I don't want you to regret this to the point where you keep drinking yourself into a stupor. I want you to be able to live with your decision and keep them happy. We've helped each other time and time again, but you don't owe me anything. They are your family. Please, for me, take care of them first and foremost."

"I will, Caleb...." she promised solemnly. "You don't have to worry about that."

"You know I'll still worry, just like you keep worrying about me." He leaned forward just enough to touch his forehead to Lucien's. "I truly, honestly hope it never comes to that. But I'll understand if you want to walk away, I promise. None of you ever signed up for this."

Lucien gave a wry chuckle that threatened to turn into sobs. "I didn't sign up for _any_ of this, Caleb!" He closed his eyes, letting another pair of tears escape and roll down. "But I am _here_. And I'll never just walk away from you."

Caleb stayed silent, just leaning into the touch and sharing the moment. He rubbed small circles under Lucien's eye with his thumb, trying to convey all comfort and care he could give him. After a few minutes like this, he broke contact and looked at Essek. "How do we proceed?"

"Until we know the threat has passed, we coordinate between each other to keep you under watch. Lord Lucien and I can each perform that service on our own. But unless you are much weaker than your comrades, I will insist that at least three of them are with you at any time. Our goal is to _subdue_ you if anything goes wrong, and not let you escape, so it is vital that we incapacitate you quickly."

"Well, health wise, I'm not much, but... could they carry anything to nullify my magic?"

Essek sighed. "I _could_ issue a set of suppression cuffs, like those you wore during your inquest, but you would need to be cooperative or subdued already for them to be applied. Once on, they cannot be opened until they are nullified, so their misuse is a serious hazard. They are dangerous in the wrong hands, so I would only entrust them to Lucien. We do have other suppression options, though, such as sleep arrows and wands of paralysis, that could be assigned if your friends pass a security screening."

"Arrows would be good for Nott; she is very talented with those. Caduceus, do you think you could handle the wand?"

The firbolg gave a lazy smile. "I've never used one _before_ , but it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Do you have sleep _bolts_ , instead of arrows?" Nott asked, fidgeting nervously with her flask again. "For using in a crossbow?"

Caleb made a pained face, remembering the many other arrows and bits of metal that had skewered him in the past. It was weird to hear other people, especially Nott, talk so casually about things that could possibly kill him.

"Here...." Caduceus stepped around the Shadowhand, lifting a chain from around his neck and holding out the Periapt of Wound Closure for Caleb. "You should probably have this back, Mister Caleb. It sounds like you might need it."

It was Caleb's turn to have a wry chuckle. This time around, however, it did turn into a sniffle. "Herr Clay, you know who I initially got this from before I gave it to you? It was Mr. Mollymauk who gave it to me, in a way." He looked at Lucien as he said. "My heart in your hands." He added barely above a whisper so only Lucien could hear.

The tiefling's pained gaze left Caduceus's face for Caleb's, as if searching for something. Then it lowered to the Periapt in his love's palm, and he lifted both hands, closing them around Caleb's in a warm and reassuring embrace. "And you have mine...." he whispered.

Caleb didn't know if he should laugh or cry or scream. How could he ever deserve this love? He closed his eyes and tried to take a breath that wasn't choked up by a sob. "Help me put it on?"

Lucien gave him a joyful and watery smile, his ruby eyes sparkling with tears. He gently released Caleb's hand and took hold of the delicate chain, lifting it up and over the wizard's head. He settled the chain in place and smoothed his warm hands over the bites on Caleb's shoulders, staring into his eyes with love and vulnerability.

Caleb looked back at Essek. "So I assume that, for the time being, either you or him have to keep an eye on me until the others are cleared?"

"No," Essek replied, his tone gentle and considerate. "They are allowed to watch you as well, provided they maintain the force and diligence to subdue you if needed. I just cannot issue them any of our law enforcement equipment without a screening. But at your request, I can assign additional guards from the Aurorawatch to help fill any gaps.

"And what exactly would'ja need for a screenin'?" Fjord asked.

"I would need to confirm that you would not use our devices for personal gain or to act against the Dynasty. You would essentially be deputized as Sir Widogast's bodyguards, and you would only be authorized to use those items for his subdual or to protect him from direct assault by Imperial agents. For safety reasons, we would also test your ability to use such devices in a capable and precise manner."

Caleb nodded at this as he looked to the others. "Well, for the moment then, I'd rather be only with Lucien if you all don't mind. Perhaps I should go talk to Jester and Beauregard. Unless it's something you want to do?" he asked, looking specifically at Fjord and Yasha at that moment. "I have badly upset them, so perhaps me being there is not a good idea for the time being."

Fjord looked sheepish. "Well, if Ah'm sleepin' in _this_ room, Ah'm gonna need t' go get a key from them, anyway. Is there anythin' in particular ya'd like me t' say for ya?"

"Just…." Caleb sighed. "It's really something I need to talk about with them. For now, I can send Frumpkin with you. Just to test the waters. See if they are... well, not as upset, I guess? Reassure them." Beauregard would most likely want to punch him in the face.

Fjord nodded. "If ya think that'd help, Ah'll put up with the sneezin' and bring 'im. But he'll have t' keep clear uh me after that."

Caleb telepathically asked Frumpkin to be cute, especially with Jester. He sent the cat toward Fjord. "He will."

"Great...." Fjord eyed Frumpkin warily as the cat padded over to him. "Ah'm gonna go do that _now_ , then." Caduceus held the door open for Fjord and Frumpkin, then shut it quietly once they'd passed.

"How long do you want it to be just you and Lucien?" Yasha asked carefully.

"I…. Honestly, I do not know. This morning was a bit of an ordeal, so just spending some quiet time would be nice. If you'd rather do something with him though, or anything else, I do have some shopping to do, and I can accomplish that with the Shadowhand."

"I could honestly do with a bit of a break, too," Lucien told Yasha. "And I don't want to rush our conversation. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

Her eyes dropped to where Lucien's hand rested gently on Caleb's wrist before looking away. "I suppose we could do that."

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Caleb said as he looked at Yasha on concern.

"No! Not really," she answered, picking at one of her braided belts in discomfort. "I mean, there _was_ the Zone Of Truth conversation, but we stopped that anyway. And then we went shopping and had dinner, so no. You weren't interrupting."

"Did your thing at that school go well?" Nott asked, hesitant. " _Before_ you disappeared mysteriously?"

"As well as it could go. Oh, hmmm…." He turned to Essek. "Is it still happening tomorrow, or it will have to be after the inquest?"

"Though provisional, your inquest has already cleared you of suspicion. You are free to continue with your application as scheduled."

"Oh. Then I have to prepare for that, right?". His eyes lit up as thoughts started racing through his mind. His fingers flittered as he found himself itching to write some ideas down.

"Prepare for _what?_ " Nott asked, looking back and forth between Caleb and the drow.

Essek smirked, amused. "Sir Widogast has entered his application for a research position at the Marble Tomes Conservatory, and his assessment and interview is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Ja. I'm quite looking forward to all this. I'm glad the whole process can continue as planned."

Lucien grinned brightly and took hold of Caleb's hand. "Congratulations, lo-! Ah..." He seemed to falter, self conscious for a moment, before squaring his shoulders with certainty. "Congratulations, my love." He smiled warmly and gave Caleb's hand a squeeze. "I hope it goes well for you."

Why had Lucien's 'my love' surprised Caleb so much? His breath caught for a second before he chuckled, his expression soft. "I hope it goes well too." Lucien's smile widened, his tail spade swishing with joy along the outside of Caleb's knee.

"I doubt there's anything to worry about," the Shadowhand said breezily. "You seem to know your way around magical theory, and your intentions are now beyond reproach. So the best thing you can do is try to relax and get a good night's sleep. I'll escort you to the Tomes after breakfast tomorrow."

"Ah, I suppose so. Although…." He had a great many things to worry about, least of them that. But he didn't even know where to start. He sighed and shook his head. "We should probably be on our way. Can you give me a moment, though?"

"Of course," Lucien replied, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Caleb's knuckles.

Nott shifted on the bed, looking uncomfortable. "Do you want us to... uh... give you two some privacy?"

"Ah, I'm good, I'm good." Caleb took just a moment to jump into Frumpkin vision.

Frumpkin had his eyes closed and was purring. Above the rumble, Caleb could just manage to hear Jester talking. "-yew, Beau?"

"Nah...." the monk replied. "Not anyone I really _knew_ , anyway. Just a criminal here or there."

Caleb kept listening. He wondered what the question had been.

Frumpkin's eyes cracked open slightly. The cat's vision was shifting rhythmically in place, as if he was being petted or scritched on the head. Tilted sideways, Caleb saw the inside of a room that looked much like his, from a vantage point close to bed height. Blue the color of Jester's skin crossed under Frumpkin's cheek, with the cat's foreleg resting over it, and fabric patterned like Jester's skirts extended away. It didn't take long for Caleb to recognize that Frumpkin was being held, curled up in Jester's lap.

Jester continued, "I never had a lot of people around me as a kid, and I don't even want tew _think_ about losing Nadine or Blude, and _definitely_ not my Momma!" Frumpkin's vision shifted, as if Jester had pulled him in tighter.

 _Of course._ It made sense now that Jester reacted so strongly. She's been loved by pretty much everyone she's met, and she'd never had to lose someone for any reason. Well, not until Mollymauk. Caleb felt guilt wash over him at the thought of what he was putting her through. But it was better that than lose them all to his past, right?

"Yeaaaah, my family's not really like that," Beau confided. "When I stopped trying to fit into my parents' perfect, little box, they couldn't _wait_ for me to be gone. I _wanna_ say I'd just feel relieved if they died.... But it would be _weird_ , ya know?"

"Yew don't love them?" Jester asked sadly.

" _Fuck_ no! I mean... it's more of a hate, right? They don't want me, and I don't want them. Not like _you_ guys."

Jester's tone turned teasing. "Are yew saying yew _love_ us, Beau?"

"Well... _yeah_. You guys are like my _real_ family!"

"Awwww~! Come here." Frumpkin's vision bucked as Jester moved around, drawing Beau into a hug above him. Caleb wondered if _that's_ how Beau had been getting better at them. "I'll try tew never leave yew, Beau...."

"Thanks, Jes."

Caleb's eyes went back to normal. He looked up at Lucien, then slowly at the others in the room. "You all care so much…. I'm sorry I'm pulling all of you through this. I wish things could be different, but I don't know how. "

Lucien gave his hand a comforting squeeze again, and Nott said, "We'll just have to take care of those people after you, right? Then you'll be safe?"

Caleb nodded. "Thank you. I... Thank you. I owe you all so much." There was no way he could repay a debt as big as this.

"Well, I believe we have things arranged for the next day, at least," Essek said casually. "If you and Lord Kryn are ready to return to the Bastion, I can accompany you on the walk."

"Thank you." Caleb replied and nodded at Essek as he stood up. He looked up at Lucien with a small smile and tired eyes. "Shall we?"

Lucien had risen to his feet together with Caleb, uncoiling his tail but still holding Caleb's hand. "Let's," he replied with a gentle smile. Then he looked over the three of the Nein still in the room with them. "Thank you for listening to me and for keeping today interesting, at least. I'll see you all at breakfast."

Yasha simply nodded, while Nott replied, "Be safe, you two...."

Caduceus held the door open politely, and Essek led Caleb and Lucien out into the hallway before releasing a heavy sigh. "Well, _today_ has certainly been unexpected!"

Caleb let out a relieved and tired sigh. "It was. They didn't…." he said, turning to Lucien. "They were not too terrible while I was gone, right? You seem to get along with them better now than this morning."

"Oh, the Zone Of Truth _definitely_ helped," Lucien replied with a soft little smirk. "They _really_ didn't trust me before. And though it wasn't enough to fix everything, I'd say we're in a much better place to start from, now. And how about you?" Lucien asked as they started down the stairs. "You said they held an _inquest?_ "

"They did. Well, I _had_ asked for it. We ascertained there was no magical influence from my past that could be used to manipulate me into hurting any of you. However, I still have to see someone to make sure those people didn't use non-magical means of conditioning. I didn't lie when I said I didn't want to hurt any of you. I'll do anything it takes to make sure that doesn't happen."

"We actually _couldn't_ rule out magical effects upon you, since you couldn't be targeted," the Shadowhand clarified as they reached the common room. "So that will be most of Dreamseer Thelyss' job."

"Oh. That's not how I understood it. Thank you for specifying. But yes, this is basically what happened." Caleb glanced over towards the bar and spotted Fjord sitting there, facing away from the room and ruminating over his mug. "Ah. Can you give me another minute before we head out?" He asked to both Lucien and Essek, before walking up to the bar and sitting beside Fjord. "Copper for your thoughts?"

"OH!" Fjord looked up, startled. " _Jeezus_ , Caleb! I didn't see you there...." He looked behind himself, to where Essek and Lucien stood waiting, then back to Caleb. "So are y'all done with yer talk, then?"

"I am. We're about to head back. Are you…. Is everything okay?"

" _Yeah_ , Ah'm fine. Don't worry about me," Fjord replied casually, waving away Caleb's concerns.

"You wouldn't be on your own, looking at the bottom of your mug if you were fine."

"No, I was just waitin'...." The half-orc rubbed the side of his nose and shifted uncomfortably. "Keepin' my mind occupied."

Caleb didn't look as Fjord as he asked his question. "Do you consider all of us family Fjord?"

"Well, uh... that's a bit difficult to say." He sounded nervous. "Ah mean.... Ya know how Ah grew up. Ah didn' consider anyone _family_ until Vandren, and he's still missin'. So there's that...."

Caleb nodded. "I…. Honestly, I didn't even think that you all would consider me that by now. Nott, perhaps. But before I heard Jester…. I understand now that I'm putting a lot on everyone's shoulders. You... if you think you have an obligation toward me to do this, please reconsider. I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything else because you think you owe something."

Fjord glanced at the waiting Kryn again and leaned in, lowering his voice. "You _know_ Ah owe ya, Caleb! We _shook_ on it? With _blood?_ You agreed to help me then, in exchange for a favor you'd call in later. So if that's how ya wanna cash it in, we'd be even."

"I'd rather not 'cash it in' this way, as you say. I'd rather wish I could go back in time and change all of this from the very beginning. But then, I probably wouldn't have met any of you."

Fjord sighed and hung his head. "I'm not too keen on doin' ya in. I understand wantin' to protect the rest uh us, but what makes _your_ life any less valuable than one uh ours?"

Caleb looked down at the countertop of the bar. He looked at his hands. He shrugged but otherwise didn't reply.

"Ah figured as much." Fjord sat there for several seconds, tapping a finger against his mug in thought. Then he sighed again, running an exasperated hand through his hair. "Ah don't like it, but I don't like thinkin' uh _Jester_ havin' t' make that kinda call, either. So if it comes to it, I'll work damn hard to bring you _down_ , not out. But Ah _won't_ be pullin' my punches. So if it happens? It happens. That's all Ah can promise you righ' now."

Caleb nodded. "Thank you. I means a lot." He sighed. "I'll try my best to keep it from coming to that. Hopefully we won't have to deal with the scenario. It's always good to be ready for the worst, though."

"Yeah...." Fjord sat quietly again for a moment before asking, "So, you and _Lucien_ , huh?"

Caleb chuckled, the tips of his ears turning pink as he looked sideways. "Ja…."

"Ah have to say, Ah wasn't expectin' that...." Fjord looked him over carefully. "Is that somethin' ya _want_ or somethin' to _get_ what ya want? Ah won't judge."

"It... It is... was, at first? more complicated than that. But nothing is forced, if it's what you mean. We very much both want this. It scares me a little bit how much he cares, to be honest. I hadn't expected this either." He looked back at Lucien with a small smile before looking forward again. "He's not the Mollymauk we knew, but the way he cares…. If we had met Lucien before he was Mollymauk, it would have been a different story. I think being Mollymauk must have mellowed him out. There's still plenty of both sides, from what I can see so far. I mean, it's been such a short time, but that's what they are: two sides of a whole."

Fjord chuckled. "I'd never expect _Molly_ t' mellow _anyone_ out! Lucien must really be somethin'...."

"He is a lot. A different kind of a lot than Mollymauk, but ja, a lot." Caleb couldn't help another chuckle.

"Well, lemme know if it gets t' be _too_ much, a'ight? We can always just duck outa here."

"Alright. Thank you again, for Frumpkin earlier, and this. I will see you sometime soon, ja? You take care of yourself now." Caleb stood up and walked back towards Lucien and Essek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Well _that_ was a heavy chapter. And it really made me consider how each of the M9 might respond.
> 
> Please send us your thoughts and reactions in the comment box. And remember: take care of yourself! 🤗💕


	25. Concentration Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb’s prowess at maintaining spell concentration presents Lucien with a delightful challenge.
> 
> This chapter is NSFW! 😄🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for beta reading! 🎉😄🎉
> 
> Summary of previous chapter:  
> Caleb met with the M9 at the inn, told them that he could be taken over by a command word, and asked them to kill him if that happens before he can hurt anyone else. Jester said no, distraught, and went to a different room. Beau didn’t answer and went to comfort Jester. Lucien can’t agree to that but stays with Caleb. The others said yes, though Fjord said he’d try to take Caleb _down_ , not out. 
> 
> Essek insisted that Caleb be guarded at all times. Either he or Lucien could do that solo, but the others would have to at least be in pairs. 
> 
> Caduceus returned the Periapt of Wound Closure to Caleb, who offered it back to Lucien, and Lucien placed it around Caleb’s neck in a touching gesture.

Lucien and Essek were talking quietly and looked over at Caleb's approach. Essek smiled in welcome. "Are you ready to leave, then?"

"Ja. I am ready to go. I hope I didn't make you two wait too long?"

"I have no pressing matters to see to this evening," the Shadowhand replied casually, gliding over to the door and leading them out of the Dim's Inn. "And it's best to get your affairs in order as opportunities present themselves." Lucien stepped in comfortably beside Caleb as they strolled along, close but not touching.

"It is," Caleb replied, unconsciously moving closer to Lucien. The tiefling shifted closer as well, and their arms brushed briefly against each other. 

Essek glanced at the pair before turning to face the road ahead. "I am not allowed to share any of the information disclosed at the inquest today. But if you feel Lord Kryn should know of anything, you are free to tell him at your discretion."

"I…. Thank you. The same goes for further inquiries? Or the rest of my friends? I do not know how well that memory revival thing will go, but considering…. I might need to talk about it, I don't know."

"Yes, your secrets are yours to share. But if you've spoken of someone else's, it's polite to let them know."

"Caleb...?" Lucien asked gently.

Caleb looked down as a memory clicked into place. "I was put under a Suggestion spell to make sure I tell the truth during the inquest, and I may have mentioned you as we knew you before. I know you don't want him to be brought up. But as far as I know, as much as those memories are still there, you're one of the few who know part of the story that was of interest at the time, and I needed to say as much. I'm sorry."

Lucien's demeanor turned wary. "How much did you say...?"

"Just the name, how it relates to you, how he saw our acquisition of the Beacon. And that I was not sure of the extent of the memories you recovered from him." Caleb looked up, biting his bottom lip and frowning.

Lucien's face was conflicted "...Ah." He looked furtively at the street around them, the few passersby apparently focused on their own business and revelry, and then towards Essek. "I suppose you have some questions, then."

"They _were_ some very curious comments," the Shadowhand replied, "and I would like not to make false assumptions. Is it something that should have my concern _?_ "

Caleb watched the whole thing warily, looking back and forth between Essek and Lucien.

" _No_ , no. Nothing like that," Lucien assured the drow. Essek looked back to study him, and Lucien continued, "It was a side effect of part of my research. I lost who I was for a time, but I am now back to myself."

Essek stared at him for a few seconds as they walked past a quartet of kobold drummers and then nodded. "And I trust you have whatever 'recovery' you're undergoing well in hand?"

"My memories of then had been lost to me, but speaking with Caleb and his friends is giving me what I needed to begin recovering that time."

Caleb looked at Lucien then back down to his feet. He wanted to mumble an apology again, but he knew in the end it would have no purpose. Lucien took discreet hold of Caleb's hand as they walked and gave it a squeeze.

Essek glanced down at the gesture and then looked to each of them. "So this... _sudden_ development between you two is from then?"

Caleb looked up to their hands then to Lucien's face with a searching expression. He felt like he'd already said too much. He just made the smallest nod in the end. The tiefling gave him a secretive, little smile and squeezed his hand again before letting go. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes. We'd like to keep quiet about it, for political reasons."

Caleb looked at Lucien. "Well, we already made a splash with the way we showed up…." He chuckled. "But yes. Keeping things on the quiet side would be better."

Essek nodded. "I expect many would interpret your... association in unflattering ways. Observing what I have today, I trust that it is genuine. But most would assume one of you is just using the other."

"I can understand why people would see it that way," Caleb said. "Although, I have to ask… How much of it was noticeable during those meals last night and this morning? Surely the gossip mill wasn't all that quiet with the way his Highness acted." He looked at Lucien with a small smile. "I know some more perceptive people among my friends did notice."

The Shadowhand chuckled, leading them through the wall and into the quieter Firmaments district. "Well, Lord Kryn _does_ have something of a reputation for his 'appetites.' So those who've noticed his behavior would be looking to see how you respond. But many of his tells have changed since becoming a tiefling, and he's been away as often as present. No doubt _some_ of his interest has been visible. So ultimately, people would be reading _you_ for clues about your relationship."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at the drow, guarded. "And what exactly _is_ my reputation these days?"

Essek laughed, thoroughly amused. "Does that _matter_ to you, now?"

Lucien bristled. "Not for _myself_." Then he sighed, his tone reluctant. "Please."

The drow looked at him in consideration. "Fifty six years, and I think that's the first time you've said that to me and meant it...." Lucien stared at him levelly, and Essek's expression eased. "That isn't the sort of rumor I focus on, but one _does_ hear things over the years. In general, you are thought to be both very authoritative and interested in sampling whatever pretty little thing you can pull under your sway. Some of the more salacious theories suggest you ask to _be_ dominated instead, but those are given less credence."

He glanced at Caleb with sympathy. "My attentions have been elsewhere, so I haven't heard any speculations about you two yet. But if that is something you wish to keep a read on, I will let my people know."

"Thank you," Lucien said quietly.

Essek stared at him again. "This really has been a day of firsts, hasn't it." Lucien gave him a withering look, but the drow just grinned, immensely pleased.

Caleb chuckled. "It seems like it. Thank you, though, for all your help. I hope everything will turn out fine in the end and that I've been worrying for nothing. Nonetheless, just... thank you. I think we'll try to stay as discreet as possible. But if you do hear something that could put us in trouble, please say so. The rest doesn't matter quite as much."

Essek nodded. "I'll keep my ears open. Though you might have trouble keeping the illusion of distance if Lucien takes charge of watching you through the night...."

"Then we can rotate with one of the others for a couple of nights. It should be enough to have anyone think otherwise."

"I've got something I can do to help with that, too," Lucien said slyly.

"Oh?" Caleb asked, his interest piqued.

"Well, there are times it helps to go unrecognized."

Caleb took a cocoon out of his pocket and crushed it while making a gesture and muttering a spell. He turned into a blue tiefling. "Like this?" He chuckled.

Lucien looked at him with surprise. "Perhaps!" Then Caleb had the strange sensation of something brushing against his tail, and Lucien's smile turned fiendish. "Ohhhh, this could be _fun!_ Is that a concentration spell?"

Caleb shivered and gently thwacked at Lucien's tail with his own. "Behave. And ja, it is a concentration spell. I am good with those, though." His expression was challenging.

Lucien's eyes flashed eagerly. "We'll have to test that!"

Essek cleared his throat. "Your spells could certainly help, but _do_ keep in mind that the Bastion guards must know who you are? There are also localized anti-magic wards set up at checkpoints, such as those protecting residential wings and entrances to the Bastion itself."

"Killjoy," Lucien teased.

"Still," Caleb insisted, "if it can start rumors that would get people off our backs, it can be useful. But thanks for the notice."

"Of course!" Essek waved a hand casually. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the guards over this and attract _more_ attention! We'll be approaching the Bastion soon, so you might want to drop your spell before we get there."

"Hmm. Seems like a waste of a spell...!" Lucien commented playfully. "What do you say we find someplace to step aside for a few minutes? I could test what it'd take to break your concentration," he purred, giving Caleb's new form a once-over.

"The offer is tempting, but I'd rather drop it for the moment. You'll have plenty of time to explore that later. I am not hurting for spells today, after all; I barely used this one."

"If you're sure...." Lucien smirked, his tail looping around Caleb's once and sliding down it. "You should leave the street before dropping it, anyway."

Caleb shook his head laughing. "I am sure. Besides, wouldn't you like to pick what shape I turn into? But you're right. I should be discreet while I drop the spell."

"Mmmmm, but since you're a _tiefling_ right now..." Lucien grinned and leaned in as if telling him a secret, "I could show you how certain touches feel!" His tail slipped down to Caleb's spade and slowly drew along it. "And what yours do to me...!" His hand, even hotter than usual, caressed the sensitive base of Caleb's tail before closing around it and giving it a soft squeeze.

Caleb audibly gasped before slapping Lucien's hand lightly with the tip of his tail. "Verdammt, Lucien! Not here!"

The prince laughed merrily, letting go as requested. "But didn't you _want_ to start conflicting rumors?" His grin was devious.

Caleb's ear tips and cheeks turned a nice shade of purple. "Aaaah, ja but... I don't think Herr Essek will wait for us much longer if you insist on those shenanigans."

"Indeed...." the drow replied, looking fixedly ahead. "If you decide to do that, I will leave you to return on your own."

Lucien gave a dramatic sigh, his tail waving cheerfully in contrast. "I suppose we can postpone the exploration. For now." He looked to Caleb with a playful wink and smug little smirk.

"Sie unverbesserliche Göre," Caleb replied with a fond smile. Lucien grinned wider, his gaze lingering on Caleb just a few moments more before he looked away, dutifully watching the streets of the Firmaments around them. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, resisting the temptation to touch. "Let's just find a place for me to drop the spell."

"There are plenty of quiet nooks and dark gardens here," Lucien purred, his tail waving more excitedly at the thought. "We'll just look for an empty one, and I'll guide you on through. The Shadowhand can meet us on the other side."

"Do not take too long," Essek warned, jaded, "or I _will_ go on without you."

"Lead the way." Caleb knew full well that Lucien would want to have some fun either way, and he just smirked, ears and cheeks still a deep shade of purple.

The Rosohna evening was brighter to Caleb with his tiefling darkvision, the deeper shadows of the gardens Lucien peered through lit in gentle shades of gray. After a few tries, Lucien found one with a path winding between tall shrubs and grinned triumphantly. "This one looks good!"

Essek just continued along, not even looking back. "No more than five minutes, please...."

"I'll see what I can do!" Lucien cheered, taking Caleb by the hand and leading him eagerly inside.

Caleb just let himself be dragged along the path, the amusement clear on his face. Part of him couldn't believe his luck, the other wondered what he had gotten himself into. Still, he enjoyed every moment of this. He didn't know if it was going to last, but for now, things were good.

Lucien actually _giggled_ as he pulled Caleb off the path and back behind a cluster of sweetly fragrant lilac bushes. He drew Caleb in close, with one hand on his lower back and the other going to the side of his head, fingers brushing through his hair and thumb running along the base of his horn.

Oh. Ooooh. Caleb moaned. Was this how Lucien felt every time he was...? He pulled the tiefling in for a kiss, melting into it.

Lucien grinned wickedly into the kiss and growled, his forked tongue plunging in hungrily alongside Caleb's. The heat rolling off of Lucien was intoxicating, and the hand on Caleb's back slid lower, smoothing over the base of his tail in a warm and gentle caress.

"Is this how you feel every time?" Caleb asked breathlessly once he broke the kiss. It was so little and yet felt like so much, every small touch sending shivers up his spine.

"Should be!" Lucien purred. He cradled the back of Caleb's neck and nipped playfully at his bare jaw. "But you feel especially cool right now. Must be the type of tiefling you chose." He trailed his fingers down the first foot or so of Caleb's tail, which felt wonderfully intimate. And _then_ he curled his fingers around the tail and drew them in a long stroke up its underside.

Caleb hissed, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. "I'm supposed to drop this spell. You make this very hard, and we only have just over four minutes left."

Lucien growled as he gave Caleb's tail a squeeze and pulled their hips firmly together, grinding against him urgently. "This body's temporary, right?" he rasped near Caleb's ear. "Do you want me to mark it?"

Caleb's brain short circuited for a moment. "Ja, bitte, _please._ "

Lucien's hand left the back of Caleb's neck and grasped his horn instead, yanking his head back and to the side. The prince grinned with predatory delight at the sight of Caleb like that before licking a long, hot stripe up his throat and pulse point. Then he put his mouth as far down the side of Caleb's neck as the old coat would allow and bit into him, hard, his short fangs piercing the skin as he sucked a dark hickey into existence. His other hand gave the base of Caleb's tail a slow pump, in time with his rocking hips, before following along its length all the way to Caleb's spade.

Caleb had to hold onto Lucien for dear life as his knees turned into jelly. Between the manhandling, the sharp sting of the bite, and the strokes, it was an overload of feelings. It left him whimpering and scrambling to concentrate enough to maintain the spell.

Lucien toyed with the spade, rubbing it between his thumb and fingers as he sucked a second bite in the side of Caleb's neck. Then he brought the spade up and used it to trace over Caleb's lips. "Say 'ah,'" he instructed playfully.

Caleb honestly had the willpower of tissue paper at the moment. His brain was lost in the sensations. His eyes closed, and his lips parted. It felt like he was short-circuiting as his tail touched his lips, sending him in a feedback loop of amazing feelings.

"Hold this for me?" Lucien cooed, laying the point of Caleb's spade on his tongue. Caleb didn't have to be asked twice to suck on the tip of his own tail. "Good boy!" Lucien purred, dipping his head to nip at Caleb's throat. His free hand lightly trailed back down Caleb's tail before deftly unbuttoning the wizard's pants.

Caleb stopped sucking on the spade of his own tail for a moment, the praise and bite making him moan. He was breathing hard for a while. "Lucien, we said, not... Ooh." The stroke along his tail and warm hand brushing against his pants made his mind go blank. "What if…." _Oh, Scheiße_ ….

"Shhhh," Lucien teased with a soft tug on Caleb's horn. "Quiet, love!" Then he gently released the horn, catching hold of Caleb's tail again and returning it to Caleb’s mouth. "You don't want people to _hear_ you!" The prince watched his paramour's face in eager anticipation as he traced the skin by Caleb's horn with one hand and slipped the other into the wizard's pants. His warm fingers wrapped around Caleb's cock, pulling it free.

Caleb must have made quite the debauched picture. He was sucking hard on his tail to stop himself from making a sound. Still, a soft whine escaped him as his cock was pulled out. It felt so good to be released from the confines of his pants.

"Gorgeous...." Lucien purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief in the starlight. One hand caressed claw tips down Caleb's cheek and onto his neck, while the other slowly pumped Caleb's cock.

Caleb's head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and his hips rolled with each stroke. It was so easy to get lost in it all when sensations were much stronger than usual. His hands scrambled to find purchase in Lucien's clothes, lest he fall over like an idiot. He laughed at the thought, and the vibration on the tip of his tail turned the laugh into a shuddering moan. Gods, if this was what Lucien felt every time, no wonder he was up for it so consistently.

Lucien chuckled slyly and growled, "Hold on, love!" That was all the warning Caleb got before the prince dropped to his knees in the garden. Lucien placed his devilishly hot mouth on the side of Caleb's cock, curling his tongue under and around the shaft before dragging it towards the tip.

It took a fair amount of concentration for Caleb to maintain both the spell and his quietness. It took a similar level of self-control to not just grab Lucien by the horns and fuck his face. With all the sensations running up and down Caleb's spine, he felt like his whole body had become molten lava.

Lucien lifted his mouth away and drew just his tongue tips in a teasing circle around the edge of Caleb's head. He held onto Caleb's waistband with both hands and tugged the pants down to his thighs before grabbing his ass with both hands and giving it a squeeze.

Caleb moaned again, the cool air against his now bare ass just adding more to the flow of sensations. His rational side was screaming at him that they were in a public place, that they could easily be caught. But it seemed as soon as a certain tiefling was involved, he became anything but rational. He gently held onto Lucien's horns as his knees already threatened to give up on him.

Lucien adjusted his grip to hold onto Caleb's pelvis with one hand, its fingers splayed wide and claws digging into blue flesh made gray by the darkness. His other hand raked Caleb's lower back and side as he dragged it around to Caleb's front. There, he lifted both the hand and his tongue free of Caleb and spat into his palm. Lucien smirked up at the wizard wickedly as he reached back around and simultaneously grabbed the base of Caleb's tail and took the head of Caleb's cock into his hells-hot mouth, closing his lips around it and giving its slit a savoring lick.

Caleb's tail vanished from both his mouth and Lucien's hand as his concentration slipped and he reverted back into a human. All the wounds and hickeys vanished as well, and Lucien immediately let up on his claws. He gazed upward at Caleb with triumph—barely visible now in the dark—as he pressed his head closer, sliding more of Caleb’s cock into his eager mouth.

"Scheiße. That... That..." Caleb whined, wanting to use the spell again right away and still feeling like even that was way too much for him to handle. He just held onto Lucien's horns, hips making little motions. "You are such a menace. Gods…."

Lucien just winked and lifted his own spade to Caleb's mouth, bringing his free hand to hold the human's hips as well. As soon as Caleb was muffled again, Lucien plunged his face forward, swallowing Caleb down as he took him all the way to the hilt.

Caleb sucked as hard as he could manage on Lucien's tail in retaliation between gasping breaths. The tiefling's hands tightened, the tips of his claws little points of pain as he bobbed his head quickly.

Caleb's whole body tensed at the onslaught of sensation. "Scheiße, I'm not..." His breath quickly became shallow, and he tried to concentrate on the pinpricks of pain to slow things down.

Lucien bobbed desperately at Caleb's cock, his forked tongue swirling along its shaft.

Then the part of Caleb's mind that was dedicated to telling time alerted him that the five minutes Essek had allowed them had elapsed.

Caleb barely had time to take the tail tip out of his mouth and breathlessly called Lucien's name before he came. He slumped forward, panting. His brain was entirely made out of white noise. "You were taking this as a challenge, weren't you?" He was out of breath and shaking.

Lucien gave his slit a parting lick. "Of course!" The tiefling rasped and climbed smoothly to his feet, barely more than a silhouette in the darkness. "How much time do we have left?"

"We are twenty-one seconds over" Caleb was huffing, trying to catch his breath.

Lucien barked out a laugh, hoarse but delighted. "Pretty close, then!" He eased his claws off of Caleb's hips, instead helping to lift and close the wizard's pants again. "I'll have to see if I can beat that record next time!" He finished adjusting Caleb's clothes and then reached down to brush at his own knees. "There we are! Maybe you should let the Shadowhand know if you need another minute or two. He might tease, but he _does_ seem to be taking your protection seriously."

Caleb messaged Essek. <We just need another minute, if you don't mind. A certain someone tried to make things difficult for me.>

< _I expected as much,_ > the drow replied with an amused sigh. < _Just don't be long._ >

<Just a minute, really.> And to Lucien, with a fond look, he said, "You are truly a menace. We have an extra minute."

The tiefling chuckled. "That's probably not long enough to calm _me_ down, but at least you can catch your breath."

"I'll deal with you once we get back, ja?"

Lucien's voice rumbled, and Caleb could hear his grin. "Oh, now _that's_ not helping!" The tiefling shifted in the dark, and Caleb heard fabric rustling. "Not that I _mind_ walking about indecent, but we're trying to _avoid_ rumors right now!"

"Well, that's what you get for riling me up this way." Caleb smirked and sighed.

Lucien finished whatever he was doing and gave Caleb's clothes a final pass, tugging and smoothing them with warm hands. "Alright. Do you feel ready now?"

"Not really, but I think I can manage. I think my legs are going to be jelly for some time." Caleb chuckled. "Is this always this intense for you?"

"Well, I _was_ trying to show you the highlights as quickly as possible!" Lucien purred. He stroked a hand down the side of Caleb's face and then groaned, tipping their foreheads together. "You are _such_ a temptation!"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to give in if you have to keep an eye on me every night." Caleb leaned in just enough for a small kiss. It was barely a brush of the lips, and yet it was enough to make him pleasantly shiver.

Lucien keened a little, his hand tightening before he ripped himself away. "Gods _damn_ it, Ca-" He drew in a ragged breath. "Let's just go. _Right_ now." The prince grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him back around the lilac bushes, only pausing long enough to check that the coast was clear before stepping out onto the path again. There, he dropped Caleb's hand and led him along, striding purposefully forward. His tail was lashing, and his shirt was untucked, hanging down over his hips.

Oooh, the rucked up look was lovely on Lucien. It was still a strange yet great feeling to have such an effect on the tiefling. Caleb followed along, going as fast as his still-jellified legs could carry him.

The path soon led to another exit, letting out onto a street that ran perpendicular to the main thoroughfare. Essek was standing just outside, waiting for them. "Ah, _there_ you are! Such a lovely garden, don't you think?"

" _Yep!_ " Lucien replied curtly, prompting a curious look from the Shadowhand.

"Well, the lilacs had quite a lovely smell." It was all Caleb remembered outside of what Lucien was doing to him. He looked at the tiefling and chuckled. "I think I riled him up a bit."

Essek glanced down at Lucien's untucked shirt and then quickly back up. "Ah. _Well_ , then, shall we get going? It will be nice to get you safely within the Bastion walls."

"That would be good. Although..." Caleb smirked. "I think safety is relative. I'm not sure I will be all that safe from his Lordship himself."

Lucien's eyes widened, and he quickly glanced around the mostly empty street. Essek cleared his throat. "Of _course_ his Lordship is concerned for your safety! You are an honored guest. Come. The Lucid Bastion is this way." The drow turned on the spot and started gliding down the street. 

Lucien waved politely for Caleb to go first, and the wizard obliged him. Lucien followed behind, like a perfectly standard security escort. But Caleb had the suspicion that his gaze was probably not on their surroundings.

Essek led them back to the main thoroughfare, which bustled despite the evening hour. And after just a few more blocks, they were walking up the stairs to the gates of the Lucid Bastion.

Caleb looked back as they reached the gate and grinned at Lucien "Enjoying the view, your Lordship?"

Lucien quickly lifted his eyes and gave Caleb a slow, predatory smirk. "Always...."

Essek was holding a hushed discussion with two of the guards in Undercommon. They gave him a brief salute, and he turned to face Lucien again. "Thank you for agreeing to assist with Sir Widogast's security, Lord Kryn. Would you kindly escort him back to the guest wing? I have some things to arrange here."

"Certainly," Lucien replied with a charming smile. "I'm honored to have your trust. Please let me know if you require my help again."

The Shadowhand gave him a nod and a dignified smile. "I have other arrangements planned through tomorrow afternoon, but I may call upon you again after that."

Lucien smirked. "I'll try to be available. Enjoy your evening!"

"And you," the Shadowhand replied pleasantly.

Lucien strolled on by, passing between the stone pillars of the gate. As Caleb neared them, he noticed that same, niggling unease he'd felt while he was kept in the Constraint Ward. Caleb faltered for a moment, recognizing the sensation for what it was. It made sense for such a spell to be there, but he couldn't help a small shiver and a moment of wondering if it also cancelled the enchantment on his amulet. And then the pillars were behind him, and the sensation faded. He shook his head and followed after Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might expect, the next chapter is NSFW as well. 😇😏😈
> 
> And as always, even the simplest comment is deeply appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy! 🎉


	26. Tiefling Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien helps Caleb explore the tiefling form more thoroughly.
> 
> This chapter is _entirely_ nsfw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks again to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for their indispensable beta reading! 💕🤗💕
> 
> This chapter is about 90% smut.

Now that Caleb knew what the magical nullification areas felt like, he was able to catch the subtle shift again at the palace doors. How many times had he passed through them here?

Lucien strode purposefully on, in front of Caleb, his head on a swivel as he "guarded" him. The prince was clearly on edge, now, and getting more so, his tail twitching as he struggled to hold it still. Perhaps onlookers would read it as concern, but Caleb knew that Lucien was feeling _anticipation_.

They neared the guest wing. And shortly after coming into sight of the guard post, Caleb felt another magical nullification area in the hall. It ended just a short ways in front of the actual guard post, where Lucien stopped and spoke to the guards with quiet authority. "The security measures for Sir Widogast are being increased. We are still working out the details, but he and I will be spending a considerable amount of time in each other's suites and using magical disguises to travel between them upon occasion. This matter is sensitive and must be kept private."

"Understood, your Lordship," one of the guards replied before looking to Caleb. "Do you wish to grant authority for Lord Kryn to approach your suite unannounced?"

Caleb looked at Lucien. It could lead to so much mischief from him, and yet... he found himself trusting Lucien with all he had. "Yes, he can come unannounced. Although I will, ah... I will retain the right to revoke this if I want." <I trust you, it's just ah... You are quite the handful, you know that?> He recast Message. <Either way, I don't think we'll be far apart long enough to warrant that.>

Lucien's tail swished once, and there was a subtle smirk on his lips. The guard watched Caleb's spellcasting nervously before nodding. "Of course, Sir. Please let us know if there are further accommodations you require."

"We'll keep you informed," Lucien assured the guards before gesturing again for Caleb to precede him. "After you, good sir!"

Caleb obliged Lucien again, knowing full well the tiefling was enjoying the sight. If he had felt more mischievous himself, he would have just lead Lucien around. But right now, he was just wanting... Hmm... He wasn't sure what he wanted, but a bed was definitely part of it.

As soon as they were through the door to Caleb's suite, Lucien took hold of the wizard's hips and pressed him back against it, his lips and tongue claiming Caleb's mouth with a heady kiss. Caleb made a noise in the back of his throat as his back made contact with the door. The smell, taste, and sight of Lucien filled his space. His legs gave out at that point, and he started to slide down the door, dragging the tiefling with him. He didn't want to break the kiss, after all.

As Caleb started to slip downward, Lucien grabbed him beneath the thighs and attempted to hoist the wizard back up. But the position was too awkward, and Caleb crumpled to the floor anyway, pulling Lucien down into a stoop. The tiefling chuckled uncontrollably for a moment. "Oh, look at us!" He smoothed his hands up and down Caleb's thighs in appreciation and purred, "You're so delicious...."

Gods, Lucien was intoxicating. Caleb looked straight up into ruby red eyes, and... The tiefling was making him feel so, so much. He had no words for the feeling ballooning in chest and making his body and spirits so light. He had no words for how exhilarating and how scary this was all at once. He had no words, so all he could do was lean his forehead against Lucien's and laugh. "Look at us indeed. And you say I'm delicious? What does delicious taste like?"

Lucien leaned in and kissed him despite the awkward angle. " _Mmmmm!_ " Then he kissed him again. "It's tough to say!" Another playful kiss and mischievous grin, his hands sliding up Caleb's inner thighs. "I'll just have to keep tasting you to find out...!"

"Aah... Perhaps you could do that in bed? It would be more comfortable." Caleb closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. "And perhaps I could use that spell again, if you are amenable to that. You could even pick out the form I take."

Lucien chuckled. "So many _choices!_ " His tail waved joyfully in the air behind him as he reached down to where Caleb's ass met the floor and drew his fingers in a slow, firm stroke all the way up the wizard's crotch. "I'm very open minded," he purred by Caleb's ear, continuing to rub him through his pants, "so I'm game for anything you'd like to try. But the form you have right now is already _devastatingly_ attractive!"

"You seemed to enjoy the shape I took," Caleb said breathlessly. "I know I did." Oh Scheiße, that friction felt good. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

Lucien grinned. "Whatever you'd like, love!" He stretched his forked tongue out and licked behind Caleb's jaw and up onto his earlobe.

"Du unerträgliches Arschloch," Caleb replied with a laugh. "You are the worst right now."

Lucien laughed. "All I caught of that was 'arsh law,' but I'll assume it was a compliment!" He palmed the shape of Caleb's dick through the fabric of his pants and gave it a squeeze.

Caleb made a needy noise and bit his bottom lip. "Bed, now, before I get mean."

Lucien's gasped softly, his eyes wide and tail lashing with excitement. "Maybe I'd _want_ you to get mean!"

"I will truly consider this only if we have a proper talk about it."

"Okay...?" Lucien asked hesitantly. "Is this where we discuss safe words?"

"Well, that depends. If you want to discuss it now, I won't mind. But if you'd rather have fun immediately and keep things simple, then we can have that talk later."

"Is it a _long_ talk?"

"Ja, it can be a long talk. It's not just about safe words; it's also about what we are willing to try or not. It's about limits and what we do after."

"Okay...." Lucien reluctantly conceded. "And you're good with everything we've done so far?"

"I am. Admittedly, the speed at which things are going scares me a little. It's been a very long time since... Ah, well. But, uh... ja. Everything has been amazing so far."

" _Great!_ " Lucien caressed Caleb's cheek fondly. "So the bed, then?"

"Ja, bed." He leaned into the touch.

"Alright. Come on, love!" Lucien wrapped his arms around Caleb's ribcage and leaned back, trying to help the wizard to his feet. They made it partway before Lucien overbalanced and let go, falling back onto the flagstone floor.

Caleb fell backwards as well, his back hitting the door again with a loud thump, and burst out in laughter. "Ah, seem we'll be here a little while longer?"

Lucien was giggling wildly now, just lying there on his back with an arm over his eyes. " _Ohhhhh, my gods!_ " he squeaked out. "We can't do _anything_ , can we?!"

Caleb's heart skipped a beat at the sound emanating from Lucien. "It seems that we can't. Oh, what are we going to do?"

Lucien lifted his arm and grinned at Caleb, his tail flicking up beside him. "How about you come _here_...?"

Caleb rose up on his knees and made his way to Lucien. "Hallo."

"Hello...!" Lucien purred, slipping his hands inside the wizard's coat and gazing up at him with a sultry smirk. "What interests you _now_ , Mister Caleb?"

"What you were doing earlier. I want to do it again, taking our time this time around." He smirked right back. "I want to do the same for you until I can take you apart the same way you did me."

Lucien's breathing quickened at the idea, and he licked his lips in excitement. "Okay, uh... We should get naked, then! At least your pants, since they're not _really_ designed to accommodate a tail."

"Well, you are going to have to help with that, won't you? Also, is there anything you would like to see or do?"

Lucien grinned, his hands gliding down to Caleb's waistband. "Nothing in particular, at least not yet. Did you have something in mind?"

Caleb did have an idea, but it was probably too much for either of them. So he shook his head with a small shrug.

Lucien's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but then he let it go and chuckled. "Alright, just like before, then." He unbuttoned Caleb's pants and slowly pushed them down, his hands warm on the human's bare skin.

Caleb leaned backward enough to let Lucien deal with the pants and took off his component pouch, removing a cocoon before setting the pouch aside. He spoke an incantation and crushed the cocoon, taking the shape of the light blue tiefling he was earlier.

Lucien's touch became that little bit warmer, the prince gazing into Caleb's eyes with devotion while he transformed. "Your eyes are purple, now...." Lucien murmured fondly.

"You like it?" The warmth of Lucien's hands against his now cooler skin felt so very nice, as if his body could melt away at the touch.

Lucien smirked. "It's pretty, but what I see most is _you_."

"Me?"

The prince chuckled. " _Yes_ , you! Do you think _bodies_ matter after how many lives I've lived?" He rubbed Caleb's bare hips soothingly. "Your form has changed, but you're still _you_."

"I do not think bodies matter so much, though I do wonder what you see of me in this one. I must admit, this shape is quite enjoyable."

Lucien's smile turned mischievous, and he gently smoothed his left hand over the place where Caleb's spine became his tail. "I've been enjoying mine...!"

"Have you now?" Caleb replied, making a small, pleased noise at the touch. "You'll have to show me how."

"Oh, I _intend_ to!" Lucien brought his right hand up to Caleb's brow, delicately tracing his fingertips along the cuticle of one of the wizard's horns. The feather-light caress practically tingled.

Caleb took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "Is it always this sensitive? I... I know I haven't let anyone get close in a long while, but..." He made a soft, pleased noise.

"The skin around tiefling horns is rarely touched, so the first time you do feels special." Lucien repeated the caress, but the tingle was weaker. "It'll reset after a while, but until then..." He stroked _behind_ Caleb's horn, which tingled even more, and smirked. "Just find someplace new!"

Caleb shuddered and chuckled, eyes still closed."Ah... How many more places like this are there?" He was quite content to let Lucien explore all he wanted.

Lucien's grin was apparent in his voice. "There are a few other fun areas...." He shifted his left hand, sliding his fingers down the crease to either side of Caleb's tail, where it met his ass. The touch felt _incredibly_ intimate and vulnerable. "With _tails_ , for example...!" The prince curled his fingers around to the underside of Caleb's tail, right there by his entrance, and stroked. 

Caleb felt a gut-deep wave of submission wash through him as his tail lifted as best it could beneath his heavy coat. It sent a zing up Caleb's spine, and his eyes opened in surprise as he shifted forward just a bit. It wasn't too much yet, but it was certainly something. "Oooh... Ah, that." He chuckled again, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a dusky purple.

Lucien grinned wickedly. "You like that one?" He slowly copied the stroke again, a bit firmer this time, before wrapping his hand around the base of Caleb's tail entirely.

The hold made Caleb feel both grounded and completely at Lucien's mercy. And that was all he wanted, wasn't it? He slumped a little to rest his head against Lucien's shoulder. His eyes closed, and his breath came in small, controlled puffs as he focused only on that and let go of his other concerns.

Lucien carded the fingers of his right hand through Caleb's hair, away from his horns. "You alright there, love?"

"Ja? Please keep going."

Lucien rhythmically tightened and eased his grip on Caleb's tail, keeping the sensation fresh. He gave Caleb's temple a kiss and slipped his right hand into the wizard's coat as well, trailing it down his side and hip. He took a loose hold of Caleb's swishing tail near its base and slowly followed it down, letting the long appendage slip through his fist.

Caleb made soft noises and happily nuzzled the spot where Lucien's neck met his shoulder. He was putty in Lucien's hands. He would do anything to have those touches keep happening. He let his tail slip from Lucien's grasp and thump on the floor before it lazily swished back and forth.

Lucien chuckled, his head tilted away. "Careful! You nearly locked our horns together, love." He reached his right hand back into Caleb's coat and started to follow along his tail again. "Would you just like to cuddle for the rest of your hour?"

Caleb mewled at the touch. "Nein, ja, ich weiß es nicht. Fass mich einfach an, bitte."

"In Common, please, my sweet," Lucien cooed, finding the end of Caleb's tail and holding its spade against his palm.

The spade wriggled in Lucien's hand of its own accord. "Ah, I... I'm sorry. Just, please. Whatever you want. I just want to be touched; the rest doesn't matter. I... Before you... It's been so long."

"I'm here for you, love," Lucien reassured him. The prince wrapped his right arm around Caleb's back, still holding the wizard's spade and rubbing its edge with his thumb. "There's no rush." Then he slowly rubbed the flat of Caleb's spade with his fingertips, in time with the squeezing of his other hand. "The tail spade is a uniquely tiefling trait, but this trick with the base of the tail seems to be common across species. Though it's a lot harder to grasp a dragonborn's tail." He kissed the top of Caleb's head, between his horns. "In case you were considering it."

"Well, unless you tell me you are part dragonborn, I don't think I will consider it? But it is good to know," Caleb replied between hums and sweet sighs.

"I mean, for your _spell_ , Caleb!" Lucien teased fondly, bringing the wizard's spade up and giving it a kiss. "You seemed curious to try out different forms, after all."

Caleb laughed. "Oh. Well, ja, okay."

Lucien chuckled and drew the point of Caleb's spade across his soft, lavender lips, his breath warm. "Though you seem to like _this_ form quite a lot!" Then he stuck his tongue out and gave the spade's edge a long lick, the prongs of his tongue to either side.

Caleb gasped and took a deep breath before nodding eagerly. "Very much."

Lucien took the point gently between his teeth and hummed with pride, giving it little licks. The hand holding the base of Caleb's tail began to slowly twist and shift with each squeeze.

Caleb blindly tried to make a grab for Lucien's tail so he could do the same to him. His breath hitched with each stroke, and he... purred? Well, that was a new one.

"There you go, love," Lucien encouraged. He brought his tail over to Caleb's hand before nibbling the wizard's spade again, his breathing heavier. "Just like that...." He twisted at Caleb's tail more firmly then, his hips starting to rock a little in time.

"You have too many clothes on for this," Caleb said, chuckling before he took the spade of Lucien's tail in his mouth. He gently sucked on it, just happy to have something in his mouth. He moaned at the firm twist and found himself rocking back against Lucien. His hands ran along Lucien's sides to the hem of his pants, tugging gently at them for a moment before looking up at the tiefling.

Lucien groaned and held Caleb's spade more securely with his teeth. He lifted his right hip off the floor and reached beneath himself with his newly-freed hand, working at the pants button above his tail. His breath puffed along Caleb's spade for a few seconds as he concentrated, and then his pants were loose.

Caleb pulled the pants down a bit, just enough to freely rub at both tail and cock at once, ever so gently. Teasingly. Lucien whimpered and shuddered, his head tipping back as his hips bucked up once against Caleb's.

Caleb went to nip once just below Lucien's adam's apple, just a gentle scrape of the teeth before going back to sucking the tip of his partner's tail.

Lucien was panting heavily, the warm air washing over Caleb's tail, as he looked to Caleb again with desperation in his ruby eyes. His right hand came up and roughly tugged the wizard's pants lower down his thighs.

Caleb moaned and shuddered. He pulled the tip of Lucien's tail out of his mouth with an obscene pop and smirked. "What is it you want? Want me to ride you? To suck you? Just say what you want, and I'll do it."

Lucien released Caleb's pants and grabbed his tail near its spade again instead. "Ride me? If that's okay. I can't prepare you, though. Do you have claws?"

"Oh, not in this form. That's something I didn't think about? But it's a convenient oversight, I suppose." Caleb dug through his coat pocket for the little vial of oil he kept as a spell component. "This will do." He tugged his pants down to his knees, spread his legs a little, and poured some oil on his fingers before setting out to finger himself. It took a moment to get situated, his tail slightly in the way of his hand. "Keep touching me, okay?" he asked as he slowly started to rock against his own finger.

"Oh, _gods_ you're wonderful!" Lucien replied, watching Caleb's face with awe. Then his eyes dropped to Caleb's cock, and his hand stilled in surprise. "Is your dick... _purple?!_ "

Caleb almost lost his concentration right then and there. He looked owlishly at Lucien and started laughing. "Oh, ja, I... I mean...."

"Yeah...?" Lucien asked with a slow, mischievous grin.

"Well, from what I've seen in the bath house, and not so long ago as well... I may have been thinking about it when I was doing the spell?" His entire face had turned dusky purple.

The prince beamed with pride. "Oh, _really?!_ " He gently wrapped his fingers around Caleb's dick, a perfect replica of his own. "I made _that_ much of an impression?"

Caleb looked sideways before reluctantly nodding and chuckling helplessly. "Mind you, your entire person makes quite the impression."

"Mmmmmm...!" Lucien moved both hands slowly, pumping cock and tail in tandem. "I'm glad to hear it!"

Caleb moaned loudly between Lucien's slow movements and his own. He kept fingering himself and soon added a second digit. Lucien licked his lips as he watched, riveted. He kept the grip of each hand gentle, though, careful not to rub Caleb raw.

Caleb moaned and jerked into Lucien's touch, giving no mind to the unyielding stone floor tiles beneath his knees. He just kept stroking himself, lost in the heady sensations, with eyes closed and lips parted once more. His free hand ran into Lucien's hair, carefully rubbing at the base of his horns before lightly tugging at the strands. A third finger went in, and _gods_ it felt good. But he knew it wasn't feeling as good as it could be. Not yet.

The prince made a sound between a growl and a whine, his hips rocking up beneath Caleb again.

"Please do tell me how much you want me now," Caleb instructed.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Caleb!" Lucien gasped desperately, his hips continuing to rock. "I've been imagining just bending you over and _pounding_ your sweet ass ever since you _suggested_ this! _Fuck!_ "

Caleb smirked, enjoying the effect he had on the tiefling way too much. "Stay still for a moment, will you?" He took the small bottle of oil and dropped some more on his fingers before slicking up Lucien's dick. It took him another moment to arrange himself, as he wasn't quite used to having a tail yet. But as soon as he figured it out, he was slowly sinking himself onto Lucien's cock with a sharp breath and a soft exhale.

Lucien groaned as Caleb lowered onto him, his hands clenching and tail lashing along the floor. The prince looked up at him, breathless, and gently released Caleb's cock. "Do you have any more of that oil?" he asked, turning his palm upward.

"I do," Caleb breathlessly replied. He blindly handed the vial to Lucien, his eyes closing as he got used to the girth of Lucien's cock.

Lucien eased his other hand off of Caleb's tail and poured a small pool of oil onto his palm.

Caleb opened his eyes a little, gazing down at the prince beneath him. "Your tail, please..."

"Wha- oh." Lucien waved his tail up in front of Caleb with a smirk and set the vial aside, rubbing his palms together. "You gave it a hickey in the garden, you know."

Grabbing Lucien's tail, Caleb licked a stripe along the spade before sucking on the tip. He slowly started a rocking motion as he looked down at Lucien with half lidded eyes. Gods, this felt great.

Lucien moaned as his hips rocked with Caleb. Then he bit his bottom lip, his little fangs showing, and grasped Caleb's dick and tail simultaneously.

Caleb let out a startled "oh!" at the onslaught of sensation before he chuckled. "Oh, that's cute." He cupped Lucien's cheek with one hand and ran his thumb along the tooth poking out.

Lucien growled playfully and slipped his tongue past his lips, giving Caleb's thumb a quick lick. He started to move both hands, twisting them in opposite directions and pumping Caleb as his hips rocked upward.

Caleb groaned, quickening his pace just a bit. A sheen of sweat glistened on his brow from the effort. His tail tip brushed at Lucien's lips as he sucked hard on the prince's spade.

Lucien opened his mouth and eagerly let Caleb's tail tip inside, holding it with lips and teeth in equal measure. He hummed with pleasure and then thrust up more firmly, giving Caleb's spade a suck.

Caleb made a delighted and very strangled noise around the spade of Lucien's tail. He tried to take it deeper, as deep as he could, even if he choked. He didn't mind. He wanted to feel as full as possible, and this was... He had no words for what this was. All he could do was keep the pace and try not to fall over on arms and legs that were starting to feel wobbly again. He was lost in that space where he didn't have to think, where everything was white noise and building pleasure and warmth. His concentration on his Polymorph spell flickered but held. He knew he had to concentrate. But at this point, even if he reverted back to himself, everything would still be great.

Lucien kept up his pace, huffing around Caleb's spade and bucking steadily. His expression was one of blissful focus, a few strands of hair stuck to his dampened brow and his hooded eyes locked on Caleb's.

Lucien's heat surrounded Caleb, from the mouth on his spade and the hands sliding on his dick and tail, to the impressive cock thrusting deep inside him and the devoted stare piercing into him from ruby eyes. Caleb smiled around the spade in his mouth before letting it slip out and coil around his wrist. He moaned loudly. The heat was so much, and he didn't mind who heard anymore. "Do you want to cum for me?" he asked breathlessly, eyes half closed and filled with so many feelings of want and need.

Lucien groaned, his brow furrowed, and nodded vigorously. " _Yes!_ " he gasped out, Caleb's spade whipping free from his mouth. "Yes, Caleb! AH! _Please!_ "

Caleb was grinning. "Then who am to deny you? Go on, cum for me," he said with an encouraging roll of his hips.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Lucien held on tight and slammed powerfully up into Caleb, a short cry escaping him with each thrust. Then he shouted and squeezed Caleb's dick and tail, holding the wizard down firmly against himself as his hips broke rhythm and pulsed. More heat bloomed within Caleb, and he knew it was Lucien's cum. 

Caleb's concentration finally slipped, his tail vanishing as he became human again. He let out one last moan before he came across Lucien's stomach. "Scheiße," he said, laughing and gasping for breath. "Almost." He looked down at Lucien with a soft, satisfied smile before slumping forward to rest his forehead against the tiefling's shoulder once more, not minding the mess between them. "Perhaps next time, ja?" The warmth surrounding him was so wonderful, he didn't want to move away from it yet.

Lucien laughed joyfully, breathless. "I _certainly_ welcome future attempts!" He kissed Caleb's temple again and ran both hands over his back beneath his coat, the tiefling's warm touch soothing. "I'll have to find something else to wear in the morning," he teased fondly, nuzzling the side of Caleb's head before giving it another kiss. His tail draped itself across Caleb's hips as well, adding to the embrace.

"Oh, what a shame," Caleb said, a smirk firmly planted on his face. "Perhaps you should wear something of mine?"

Lucien purred. "I'd be _delighted_. Though I doubt you have pants tailored for tiefling tails, so this pair will just have to do."

"It is true, I don't. Those pants should be fine if we hurry to clean up the mess, but... " He just leaned harder against Lucien.

The tiefling chuckled and held Caleb closer. "I think the mess inside _you_ is the biggest threat. We'll have to move carefully when you decide to pull off of me." He kissed the side of Caleb's face again. "Not that I'm in any hurry!"

"Better not be. I really don't intend to move for a while." Caleb felt warm and satiated, and he didn't want to let go of that yet. Lucien just hummed with contentment and closed his eyes, slowly rubbing a hand over Caleb's shoulder blades.

Caleb stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the touch and the warmth. "You know? I could easily fall asleep like this, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Perhaps we should move to the bed," he said with a sleepy voice.

"Mmm," Lucien agreed, eyes still closed and not moving an inch yet. "This floor isn't the most comfortable, either."

"Ja." Caleb still hadn't budged.

After a few more quiet minutes, Lucien groaned with reluctance and shifted. "Alright! I just nearly fell asleep here.... Let's move." He withdrew his arms from around Caleb, placing his hands on the wizard's hips instead. "Up! Carefully, now."

Caleb nodded. He didn't really like the idea of moving, but he understood the necessity of it. He gingerly lifted himself, hissing and gasping until he was off of Lucien.

"Forward, now! Watch out!" Lucien helped support Caleb as he climbed up, dribbling a little on the tiefling's red, silk shirt. " _There_ we go. Be careful not to trip."

Caleb wobbled to his feet, took a few steps away from Lucien, then decided to just chuck off his boots and pants. He made his way to the bathroom, muttering sleepily, "Should have gotten the towel first." Opening the door, he tapped the room's light panel and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having sex on a stone floor is NOT recommended! 😂 Please don’t copy these idiots.


	27. Pasts And Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucien discuss matters about their relationship, and Lucien shares some deeply personal backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once again betad by the fabulous CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels! Their help has been such a gift. 💕🤗💕

Stepping through the door, Caleb saw a washroom much like Lucien's but on a somewhat smaller scale. The color scheme was light blue and silver, with large tiles in a pale gray marble. A ceramic basin with a drain in the bottom sat on the counter, with a metal spout above it and rolled towels resting alongside. He had a tub as well, but it was of standard size and not enclosed. And, of course, the obligatory covered seat like an outhouse bench, with a pull cord alongside and a basket of thin paper napkins in easy reach. "Do you think the bath would be big enough for the two of us?" Caleb called out.

There was a pained groan, and Lucien called back, "I wouldn't know; I've never seen it!"

"Mind if I try it?"

" _Sure!_ " Lucien replied, sounding strained. Then he groaned again and uttered a quiet, "Fuck."

Caleb lifted the handle on the tub’s faucet, starting to fill it with water. "Is something the matter?"

" _Just_... my boots are being stubborn. I'll try again in a minute."

The water from the tub's spout was coming out cold, but then Caleb saw a panel like the ones for the lights. He touched it, and the water flowing in was instantly steaming hot. He turned the heat off and on as the tub filled, adjusting the temperature. Once he was satisfied, he removed the rest of his clothes and sank into the hot water. It felt incredibly nice against muscles left sore by the recent bout of activities. He couldn't help a small, appreciative moan.

There were more bouts of muttered cursing before Lucien eventually limped into the doorway, nude, and braced an arm against its frame. "So what's the verdict? Think there's room for me in there?"

"I think it might be a smidge too small."

The prince sighed wearily. "Oh, alright. It was probably too much to hope for." He hobbled gingerly into the room and sat down with a wince onto the closed commode. Then he slowly leaned back against the wall and let out an even heavier sigh. "That floor _really_ was a bad idea...." He opened one eye to peek at Caleb with a naughty smirk. "Still sexy, though!"

Caleb chuckled. He was all loose-limbed and relaxed in the bathtub, and he could probably fall asleep easily there. "Would you like to wash my hair? Then we can trade places?"

Lucien's smirk softened into something fonder. "I can probably manage that!" He leaned away from the wall again with another strained sound and rose to his feet, plodding the few steps over to Caleb's head before sitting on the floor there with his legs tucked up beside him.. He folded his arms on the side of the tub and rested his cheek on them, his tail swaying behind him with contentment. "Hey, love."

Caleb leaned back, mindful of Lucien's horns and smiled at him with the softest smile he could manage. "Hallo." He chuckled. "Ja, I must admit, a bed would be far better next time. But this was great. I think I will feel it for a while," he said before snorting and laughing again. "You know? It kind of scares me how easy you make everything look. It's only been a handful of days, and look at us."

Caleb's mind clicked away, and he realized he had first gone to the Bastion's baths at almost this exact same time, just two days ago. Two. Days.

Lucien grinned. "Oh, don't get me wrong; _I_ was frightened, too! Having my feelings for you just suddenly start flooding my life out of nowhere. That time at dinner _terrified_ me. But then we argued, and I decided, 'Fuck it.' There wasn't any use in running from it anymore."

"I..." This information hit Caleb like a punch to the gut for some reason. He chuckled helplessly. "I can't believe you were scared and just... Ah. You are braver than I by a long shot, Mister Lucien. I..." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Nah, that wasn't bravery. What did I have to lose? Our relationship? My heart? The first didn't exist, and the second was already yours. I was just wearing myself out trying to convince myself otherwise."

"Two days ago, I was... Has it really only been two days? But uh, I was in the baths with Sati, and... I feel like I may have led him astray…. Or perhaps I led you astray somehow. Two days... I've never had something like this before. I don't want to hurt anyone; I've done that plenty in the past, but..." He shook his head. Two days.

Lucien closed his eyes and sighed, his expression saddening. Then he opened them to look at Caleb again and untucked a lavender hand, holding it out in front of him. "Pass me the soap?"

Caleb passed him a bar of soap from the edge of the bath, not paying much attention to it. "I'm not scared of you caring too much; gods only know I've been wanting this since... I've been wanting this badly. But I'm scared of myself caring too much and hurting you without meaning it, and I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought this up."

"You brought it up because it's important to you," Lucien stated plainly, shifting up onto his knees and working the soap into a lather between his hands. "I don't have a choice in how I feel, here. But _you_ do. And I was wrong to try to deny you that choice." He set the soap aside and brought his hands to Caleb's hair, working through it slowly with warm fingers. "I need to let you choose, even if you choose not to be with me." His hands paused as he looked into Caleb's eyes with a sad, little smirk. "Now _that's_ bravery...."

"I do ca- I do love you, you know." The words escaped Caleb in a rush. "But it scares me the way my own fire scares me. The way that one misstep makes everything burn down and collapse around me. The way fire can be harmless dancing lights or a wall between us. I... My choice will hurt someone either way. I... I don't want to make that choice." He paused, wanting to add something but not finding the words for it. "Aber ich muss mich nicht entscheiden, oder? Ich kann genug für euch beide lieben, oder?" That thought was scaring him even more because it only meant more possibilities for mistakes, but…

"Caleb..." Lucien held his head gently. "I don't know what you said just now, but hearing that you love me back is _fantastic_ news...!" Ruby eyes glistened, and a tremulous smile touched Lucien's lips. "You loving me can _never_ burn me. You got that?"

Caleb took a deep breath, eyes closed and trying to gather his courage. "What if I don't make that choice? What if I care enough for the both of you?" _There_.

Lucien gazed into his eyes with a bit of confusion. "Do you _love_ Pretty Blue?"

"I'm not sure if it's exactly in the same way as I do for you, but... Oh gods. To be honest, I'm not even sure where any of this is going! But, yes? I think so?"

Lucien nodded slowly. "I wouldn't say I love Pretty Blue, though I am fond of him. I've enjoyed him ever since he got here, and he's a _very_ good outlet. But if you want to explore your own feelings about him, that's fine. I'll still be here, with you, as long as you want me."

Caleb let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. It's..." He chuckled. "Thank you. It means a lot. I think... We'll need to have a talk, the three of us—expectations, boundaries, and everything—if I am to do that. I think last night he wanted something more but stopped himself because you were there. I think he needs to hear from you that it's okay."

Lucien slowly smirked. "Sounds like _another_ discussion you wanted to have! Though I think you meant it differently this time."

"Different but similar, I suppose. I... Well. Either way, it's about making those involved comfortable, right? Well, we could have our part of this conversation afterward if you want." He chuckled.

Lucien grinned with mischief, his tail flicking up behind him as he resumed washing Caleb's hair. "Or we could have it _now_ if you'd like! Have you thought of a safeword?"

Caleb leaned into the touch. "Oh, I... uh... Do you have any ideas?"

"I _think_ the staff here use ροδάκινα? Peaches? It's been a long time since I’ve heard it, so I could be wrong." The prince stroked a thumb down the side of Caleb's face. "Though given your complexion, I _might_ want to use that word other ways...!" He winked playfully.

Caleb chuckled as he shook his head, sending droplets of soap and water every way. "What word wouldn't you be used to hearing in that context? Although it could be "peaches" in my native language? Pfirsich does sound a bit silly though."

Lucien laughed merrily. "You're right about that!" He smiled at Caleb with adoration. "Should we pick something repellant, then? Like 'skunk'?"

"Stinktier? That works." He laughed. "If we both just end up laughing at the word, that would stop us anyway."

Lucien chuckled. "Alright. 'Skunk' it is, then! Or 'sting tier.' You also wanted to discuss boundaries?"

Caleb looked amused at Lucien's pronunciation. _Close enough_ , he thought. "Ja. Anything you don't want to do, or any specifics on what you like less—or better, for that matter. Things like that."

"Hmm...." Lucien gently caressed around Caleb's ear. "I'm usually the one in charge, so the things I don't like just don't happen. Let's see…" He thought carefully for a moment. "I _don't_ think I'd like being hit. Aside from something like a tail slap. No injuries, except surface marks. No strangulation? And no calling me 'daddy,' or anything with piss or shit."

Caleb nodded. "I _do_ like the idea of you being in control, although I don't think I'd be able to take myself seriously if I were to call you that. And I can agree on those last ones, no problem."

Lucien grinned wickedly. "I _did_ like when you called me 'Lord' yesterday at breakfast. And this morning, when you asked what people would say if they saw me letting you _fuck_ me like that...! Both of those were _really_ hot."

"Very well, my Lord. How about being tied up or otherwise deprived of sense?"

"Mmmmm! _Yes_...?" Lucien growled hungrily, his eyelids lowering and tail lashing with excitement. "That sounds _very_ fun!"

"I am also curious to try it myself, but I'm not sure how well I could take it. The same goes for the pain thing." He made a face at that.

"Oh, _really?!_ " Lucien grinned fiercely. "Because you _loved_ it when I bit you!"

"Bites are another thing entirely. It's you making me yours, not just pain for the sake of pain. It's... How can I put it? I think I can enjoy some amount of pain as long as it's not a reminder of my past, but I am not sure where that line lies." The admission was a big thing to just let out in the open like that. "I do want to give up control, just so my mind can be quiet for a while. But I have to admit, I'm a bit anxious about it too? Again, it's the same as earlier. I trust you, but I have trouble trusting myself."

Lucien nodded solemnly. "Okay, got it. Let me know if anything gets uncomfortable for you, and we'll adjust as needed." He combed the fingers of one hand through Caleb's hair before moving his claws in slow scritches. "Anything else you especially like?"

"Hair being pulled, having something in my mouth, if you had not noticed that one... the whole tail thing. Gods, that was amazing."

Lucien closed his hand in Caleb's hair and gave it a short yank, pulling the wizard's head back a little. "Like this...?" He purred smugly.

Caleb moaned, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. "Ja, just like that. It's the same as the biting, a claiming thing."

Lucien grinned and leaned in close, still holding Caleb by the hair. "And you _like_ being mine, do you?" he rumbled before just lightly closing his teeth around Caleb's jaw and holding it.

Caleb gasped and sighed, his breath catching up before he nodded.

"Good boy," Lucien growled with satisfaction. Then he scraped his fangs through Caleb's beard, nipping his way down the wizard's jaw, towards his neck.

Caleb shuddered and leaned against the touch, his breath coming in small gasps. Lucien chuckled, delighted, and gave Caleb's pulse point a long lick. The tiefling was delightfully distracting, but... "We haven't finished our talk." It almost came out as a whine.

Lucien snickered. "Alright, love." He gave Caleb's earlobe a quick flick with his forked tongue and then backed away, easing his hold on the human's hair and just petting it fondly. "You're so _tempting_ when you react to me like that! What else did you want to say?"

"Just... Aaaah. Just a way to signify you want to start something? A safe... not-word? If we're in a situation where we can't talk?"

Lucien grinned. "Ahh, like tapping three times to say I'm done?"

"Yes. Ja, that. What about for wanting to start something?"

"Couldn't we just _say_ something like that?" Lucien caressed Caleb's brow, tucking aside a stray lock of hair. "Or insinuate it?"

"I want to know clearly, especially if you want to start something in public."

"OH! Like... letting people know we're together? Or do you mean like me blowing you in the park?"

"The second one." Caleb's ears were rather red as he thought back to that moment.

The prince grinned wickedly. "You should just assume I _always_ want to jump your bones, Caleb! It's pretty much the truth!" He winked. "You can even wake me that way, if you'd like! It would be a _fabulous_ start to my day."

"Your wish is my command, my Lord." Caleb replied in a low raspy tone, a smirk of his own firmly in place.

Lucien's eyes widened, and his smile brightened at that, his tail waving behind him eagerly. " _Great!_ Perfect. And if you'd still like a visual invitation, how about I look you in the eye and lick my lips? Or my fangs? Really, anything I lick while watching you should do it."

"Like those fruits at breakfast? You know, Jester probably figured something was up then and there, even before you added words to your display. That being said, how was the talk? Anything interesting I missed? I didn't want to ask and get into the details back then, but- I mean... If you want to share."

"Of course, love," Lucien replied. "If _anyone_ deserves to know that stuff, it's you. But would you mind if I we switch places first? I can feel my back muscles seizing up."

"I think we should, ja. I am most likely becoming a prune right now." Caleb stood up, waiting a moment before stepping out of the bathtub and grabbing a nearby towel. He could practically feel Lucien's eyes on him the whole while, the tiefling's expression one of smug appreciation. Perhaps, just perhaps, Caleb showed off a little too, happy with himself for once.

Lucien hummed, pleased. "I don't think I'll _ever_ tire of that view." His tail waved lazily beside him. " _But_ , I won't be able to do _anything_ fun with my back like this; it's the wrong kind of stiff." He winked suggestively before dragging himself up off the floor, using the edge of the tub for support. He pulled the drain and stepped in carefully while the water lowered. Once it was only a few inches deep, he stoppered the drain again and opened the water sluice, immediately touching the panel to make it hot. He then turned around and gingerly lowered himself into the tub, sitting so the steaming water flowed directly onto his back. " _Ahhhhhhh!_ Now _that's_ what I needed!" He closed his eyes in bliss, the end of his tail draped over the tub's wall.

Caleb sat by the end of the tub, where Lucien had been sitting before, and eyed the tail hanging over the edge of the tub. The spade's point seemed a little darker, as if faintly bruised. Caleb ran his fingers along the length of tail he could reach. "So tell me what you all talked about?"

Lucien drew in a sharp breath at the touch and opened his eyes halfway to look at Caleb, his tail's spade swaying. "They basically wanted to know about us, how I feel about you, and whether or not I'm Molly." He shrugged and shifted beneath the water so it fell on a new spot. "I said that I love you, confirmed that we had sex, and told them how Molly was just one of my lives and that I've only remembered some of it so far. It wasn't that long of a discussion, to be honest."

"Nott didn't try to give you a shovel talk, did she? How did they react?"

"No shovel talks," Lucien assured him, shifting to get water on his other shoulder. "I was pretty earnest about how much I care for you, and that Zone Of Truth let them know that I meant it. Not everyone seemed _pleased_ about the situation, but things are a fair sight better than before, now."

"Who seemed the least pleased?" Caleb asked as he gently coiled Lucien's tail around his wrist.

"Probably the unpleasant one? Beau. She's the one who asked if we had sex, and my answer did _not_ make her any less pissed. I don't know if that's connected to whatever you two were arguing about this morning, but she was sure aggressive towards me."

"Oh, Scheiße. I had tried to dodge the truth with her because I didn't know how we should proceed." Caleb pulled at his hair. "And with what I asked of all of you today, too... She is probably still very much pissed off at me. No wonder she left in a huff. I should talk to her and Jester."

Lucien leaned out of the water's flow and cupped an especially warm hand to Caleb's cheek. "There's no sense getting all worried about that tonight. The rest of the Mighty Nein are _all_ the way over in the Gallimaufry district right now, so any discussion will have to wait until morning. But do you know what's good about that?"

Caleb covered Lucien's hand with his own, closing his eyes. "What's good about it?"

The prince's voice pitched low, and he purred, "All the rooms around us are empty. We can be as _loud_ as we want tonight."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Caleb replied, sticking the tip of Lucien's tail in his mouth and sucking on it as retaliation.

Lucien whined, and his spade twitched in Caleb's mouth. "Gently, love! You've already given it a hickey!"

Caleb chuckled around the tip of the tail before licking a stripe on the underside and setting it on the edge of the bathtub again.

"Mmmmmm." The prince's eyes closed softly, and he smiled. "Thank you. That's _much_ better." He peered at Caleb again through half-raised lashes and stroked the wizard’s cheek before leaning back into the water again. "Is there anything else you're curious about?"

"They didn't force that Zone of Truth on you, did they?"

Lucien chuckled. " _No_ , Caleb! It was my request!" He lifted his right elbow, the water flowing over his peacock tattoo as he rolled that shoulder beneath the stream. "None of them had any trust in me, and it was the fastest way I saw to fix that."

"I don't want them to force you into something you don't like. I want you to tell me if I do it, too, on accident. Well, ah… there's a thing to add to our little list, ja? No mind altering spells or substance of any kind. Well, you can partake of you want to, but I want to know before, and I want to make sure that what we plan for the night is fine by you."

"Hmm, now that's an interesting thought." Lucien shifted around to get his other shoulder, rolling it as well. "Like I said, I've typically been the one staying in control, so mind-altering spells and substances would be new for me. As for you, the only spells I _could_ use like that are Charm Person—which just makes someone like me for an hour—and Enthrall, which would make it harder for you to notice other things while I'm talking. I don't think either of those would do much during sex, so I'm perfectly fine not using them. But in the spirit of full disclosure, I thought you should know anyway."

"It is good to know. Thank you."

"Of course!" Lucien replied cheerfully, bending his head forward so the water fell over the back of his neck. "And how about you, my lovely wizard? What mischievous spells could you use on me?"

"I have Suggestion, as far as mind control spell goes. Hold person, Haste, Slow, and Polymorph could have their use as well. Well, Polymorph _definitely_ does, as we already saw."

"Indeed!" Lucien looked to him with a smirk, his eyes twinkling. "I have something a _little_ like Hold Person, but it'd just keep you in one place. Not immobile."

"That could be interesting? But honestly, none of this unless we talk about it beforehand."

"Sure! I'm up for trying any of that once, so just let me know."

"Good. I will." Caleb stood up, stretching like a cat. "I'll be right back. Just going to grab some clothes."

"Alright! I'll wait for you right here!" Lucien called after him with a wave.

Out in the main room, Lucien's clothes were strewn in a path along the floor, ending with his boots over by Caleb's.

Caleb chuckled and smiled at the trail of clothes. He didn't even try to pick it up and just committed the picture to memory. He walked to the closet, picking a pair of silk pants and a robe in a matching muted, bluish purple color. Then his eyes fell on the sheer, golden robe Jester had pulled out earlier. He ran his fingers over the fabric, pondering, before switching it out with the other garments and putting it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt a bit self-conscious. Everyone in the group knew he cleaned up well, but it just felt weird to see it for himself. He walked back toward the bathroom.

Lucien had the water off and his head tipped back, resting on the edge of the tub. His eyes were closed, and he wore a serene little smile, the spade of his tail slowly swaying outside the tub.

Caleb stayed in the doorframe of the bathroom for a moment, enjoying the sight. "You're lovely," he said, almost as if he was talking about the weather.

Lucien opened his eyes, looking over at Caleb, and froze. He even seemed to be holding his breath. Then the tiefling groaned heavily. "Ohhhhhh, _Caleb!_ You look so _fucking sexy!_ Are you _trying_ to drive me crazy?!"

Caleb's face was pink, and he looked sideways, bashful. "I thought I'd try it on. It's not my usual fare; I'd rather have more muted colors. But it felt nice?" He shrugged.

"You have _no_ idea how much I want to grab you and feel it myself right now!" Lucien said earnestly, his eyes riveted on Caleb and his tail swishing with excitement.

"If it was all about you, I get the feeling we would never leave this room."

"Is that so bad?" Lucien asked with an innocent grin.

"It's not bad, but we can't stay cooped up! There are so many things I want to learn about this place and its people. I'm... It's nothing like the Empire, and I just..." He let out a small, amused sigh. "Tell me stories? What did you see in all those years?"

"Oh, _so_ many things." Lucien waved a hand airily. "Where should I start?"

"You should start by coming to bed, so we can make ourselves comfortable."

The prince gawked at him for about two seconds before his expression eased into a lovestruck smile. "Oh, Caleb. That is such an _endearing_ thing to hear you say! How could I ever refuse that?" He took careful hold of both sides of the tub and pulled himself up to his feet. Steam gently rolled off of his body as he stepped out, dripping. He picked up a towel and unrolled it, fluffing it through his hair and not bothering to cover anything.

Caleb snorted. "You're quite the view yourself, you know. But you probably already know that, don't you?" Gods, he wanted to run his hands through those towel-fluffed locks. They looked like they would feel so nice under his fingers.

Lucien smiled, strolling up to Caleb. "I _do_ know that." He placed a warm hand on the wizard's robed chest and leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss. "But it's always good to be reminded."

Caleb couldn't stop himself from running his hand through Lucien's hair. It was just as soft as he'd thought it would be. Lucien purred and kissed Caleb again, more languidly this time. He slid his hand onto Caleb's bitten shoulder, and his tail swayed in contentment.

Caleb moved his head to give Lucien more space for the caress, amused. "You like those marks you leave, huh?"

The prince pressed a smirk into Caleb's cheek above his beard. "Of course, love!" he answered playfully. "That's why I make them!"

Caleb nuzzled at the junction between Lucien's neck and shoulder, enjoying the soft warmth there. He planted a small kiss. "Ah. Let's go toward the bed before you start something again?" He chuckled. "It's been quite a day."

Lucien gave his cheek one last peck before pulling away. "Agreed. Come on!" He whapped Caleb's butt with the spade of his tail. "Let's go snuggle."

Caleb huffed at the slap, waving his hand like the spade was a particularly annoying mosquito. He grinned, making his way to the bed and sitting down. "So. Any particular story you would like to share?"

"Let's see...." Lucien considered, absently drying himself with the towel before sitting on the bed beside Caleb. "I suppose I can talk about my first childhood. I mentioned earlier that the Bright Queen is my 'father.' I assume you can guess why that is?"

"You can become a goblin, drow, human, tiefling, or anything in between from one consecution to another. Surely it's the same thing for gender and sex?"

"Exactly," Lucien confirmed. "My father was in line to become the Bright King, and my mother was a visiting dignitary from Marquet. After meeting on several occasions, they grew _quite_ close. But when my father ascended to the throne, he broke off relations with my mother. She returned home, broken-hearted, and that's where I was born."

"Oh. That's sad. He didn't have to do that, did he? But then, where was home for you? How did you end up here?"

"Well, my father was never looking for anything permanent, so my mother didn't see any reason to tell him about _me_. So I spent most of my young life in an estate outside Ank'Harel. My mother was from a private and respectable elven family. So when she wouldn't tell them who sired me, they decided to stay quiet about 'the little half-drow boy.'" He chuckled. "Don't get me wrong; I was _glad_ to avoid the pomp and ceremony my cousins had to endure! I got to sit through fewer lessons, climb trees, and make friends with the staff children. The Marquesian sun was a bit much, and my cousins were right terrors to me. But I learned to hold my own and eventually get even. At night, I would climb out over the wall or onto the roof, gazing up at the stars and dreaming of adventures."

Lucien lied back on the bed with a sigh, his arms spread wide. "Then one day, when I was twelve, my grandmother called me downstairs. There was a carriage waiting out front, and she ushered me into it with her, saying we were going to the city. She'd never included me or done anything nice for me before, so I was _very_ suspicious. But it was also my first chance to ride in a carriage _and_ see Ank'Harel! How could I pass that up?"

"You couldn't. I lived in the Empire my entire life, and when... When we went to the Menagerie Coast, it was the first time I had ever seen the ocean. It's breathtaking with how big it is, how easy it would be to just drift away in that immensity. It's a scary feeling and an amazing one as well, isn't it?"

"That's exactly right." Lucien's tail looped gently around Caleb's ankle. "Seeing the bustle and immensity of Ank'Harel from inside the carriage was staggering! I felt like I was on an _adventure_ , like I had always imagined. 

"My grandmother told me then that told me she had received word from my father, and that he was a king from across the sea! She said I was a secret prince and that my father had begged for me to come meet him."

"That sounds like something out of a fairytale."

Lucien chuckled. "It sure seemed that way. My mother had affectionately called me her 'little prince' whenever we were alone, so that was certainly one of my daydreams: being a genuine 'long-lost prince' and getting showered with wealth and prestige, then coming back to rub it in my cousins' faces. But my grandmother saying all of that was _real?!_ It was too much to believe. Until we arrived at the Dynasty's embassy and they gladly welcomed us in."

He sighed, his tail spade rubbing slowly against the hairs on Caleb's calf. "Two trunks came in with me—all my worldly possessions—and a heavy box left with her. Then the attachés brought me in _another_ carriage to the docks. There, we boarded a real, honest to gods ship, bigger than I had ever imagined, and we were off. It was all _so_ overwhelming, and I wished my mother was there with me. But I was determined not to show it. To prove that I wasn't a little child anymore, but a _prince_ , worthy of respect...."

"But you were so young. Surely they would have understood."

"Children want so badly to be treated as if they're older than they are. To be equal to adults. And that is, indeed, how my father treated me. Once a consecuted adolescent remembers who they are, they are considered an adult again in every way because they _are_ , inside. And I don't think my father properly understood that I wasn't like that yet. I was the first true child to live in the Bastion for ages, pretending I wasn't.

"As part of treating me like an adult, my father saw fit to inform me of the full situation. My grandmother had learned that the Bright King was my father and had written to him, requesting money for the years the family had spent raising me. He rejected her initial request for funds and insisted I come live in Rosohna instead. They haggled back and forth for a while. And the end, I was traded away for five thousand gold in platinum bars and some trade concessions. I expect the furniture in this room is worth more than that."

Caleb frowned. "Nobody should be traded like that in any way…. We're not... I'm so sorry."

Lucien sighed again and reached out for Caleb's hand, threading their fingers together. "It's something like a dowry, right? At least my mother wasn't in on it. She kept trying to get me back, but my father wanted me to stay and apply to be consecuted. In case being half-drow was enough to endanger my immortal soul."

"Did you ever get to see your mother afterward?"

"I wrote to her, and she wrote back. Pages and pages. I told her about my life here and, eventually, my plans for consecution. She was against it, wanting me to be taken in by Corellon when I died. We argued. And as soon as I was able, I enlisted in the military. That's one of the fastest ways to earn consecution."

Lucien rubbed Caleb's thumb with his own, his gaze trained there as he continued, somber. "But then a war broke out again with the Julos Dominion, and I was sent to fight. I kept sending her letters, but nothing came back. After several engagements, I was promoted high enough and consecuted. Eventually, I was killed in battle and reborn as a female orc. Once I regained myself, I tried writing to her again. But when I finally got a letter back, she told me I was no longer her son and to let her grieve in peace."

Caleb stayed silent, but the sorrowful expression he wore spoke volumes. He didn't know how to express what he felt. "Do you remember the first time Jester had you under a Zone of Truth spell when you were Mollymauk? You remember what I told you then?"

"You said you believe in second chances. And that me being 'Mollymauk Tealeaf' was good enough for you."

"It's the same now, you know. If you were to die again in my lifetime, it doesn't matter who you end up as. As long as you are happy with it, it's good enough for me. It should have been good enough for your mother too. I'm so very sorry that wasn't the case."

"Thank you." Lucien gave Caleb's hand a squeeze. "She died of old age long ago, and I've had new families with every birth. It isn't quite the same, though. The Kryn Den is like my real family now."

"I'm glad." Caleb sighed. "I wish I could go back in time and save my family from the fate they had. They were strong believers of the Empire and the good it held, and I don't think they would be proud of where I am now, but... They didn't deserve to die the way they did."

"I'm not an expert with time magic. But if you make that choice, how much else would be affected? Where would you be now?"

"I do not know. I don't think I ever stopped to think about it. I feel a lot would change. Perhaps I would have never met the rest of you. Perhaps I would be on the other side of this war. Perhaps I would have been better adjusted and risen in the ranks, and I would still have met you and would have made things better for everyone... Maybe this war would have never existed. I don't know."

Lucien asked gently, "What would be your parents' wish? If they could choose your fate, what is the _one_ thing they would seek most?"

"They would want me to be happy, but I think happiness would be a very different thing if they were still around."

"I don't want to push you, Caleb," Lucien said, looking up to meet his gaze again. "But I only came to love you because I spent time with you as Mollymauk. If I met you as myself, I would not have opened my heart. Perhaps you would find love elsewhere. But if you get the opportunity to change things, be mindful of what you'd be losing."

"When you died... When we didn't know about this whole consecution thing, I wanted to turn back time for you too. I never thought about what it would mean for the others. The night before, I had been wondering why I'd let myself become so attached to you all, you especially. I am so selfish. I wanted to run away just so I could... It's been my goal for so long just to bring them back again, to erase my mistake."

"Just think about it, Caleb. That's all I ask." Lucien brought their hands to his lips and kissed Caleb's knuckles. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"You said you took part in the war. What was it like? I... I was trained to be an... well, basically an assassin. I was supposed to be out there, but then... I broke before it truly happened. My father never really talked about any of this either, even though he'd been a soldier all his life. How... How do you live with that?"

"It's not easy, killing other soldiers just because their commanders are different than yours. But it's even harder to have people under your command and lose them. It becomes a matter of trying to prevent as much loss to yourself as possible. And _nobody_ comes out of war unscathed."

"What if we find ourselves in a war? I mean, it is happening, and sooner or later it will catch up with us, won't it?"

"We're already _in_ a war, Caleb; we just aren't on the front lines."

"I know, and we act like... We act as if we will never be on those front lines, like we could stay here forever and just... I don't know. It scares me because meanwhile..." He stopped himself and sighed, making a face. "I'm sorry; I'm working myself up. I... It's just... Even if I learn as much as I can, I feel like it never will be enough, or that someone will take advantage of my knowledge, and all of this scares me. So much. Losing you again, even though it's been such a short time, scares me. And I'm not a courageous man." Caleb looked at their linked hands, at Lucien's expression. "I'm sorry; I messed this up tonight. I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh, _no_ , Caleb!" Lucien drew his love in close, scooting back on the bed so they were lying on it properly. "I'm glad we discussed this. And don't be so hard on yourself. You've only been here for _two days!_ Yesterday, you came up with a research idea that could help both the populace _and_ the soldiers. Today, you applied for a Dynasty research position at the Tomes and got your security clearance. And tomorrow is your job interview! Enjoying your downtime is important for your wellbeing and even helps with productivity. And it's _much_ better than burning yourself out."

Caleb didn't have anything to say to that and decided just to tuck himself as close as he could to Lucien. The tiefling bundled Caleb up in his arms, still extra warm from his bath. "There we are...." He interlocked their legs and kissed Caleb's forehead, his tail still loosely wrapped around the wizard's ankle.

Caleb gently bumped his head up and kissed Lucien on the lips. He couldn't stop the anxiety from bubbling up, but at least the tiefling was keeping at bay, if only for the moment. Right now, he could enjoy this small amount of safety.

The prince lifted a hand up to cradle the back of Caleb's head. He let his lips part and returned the kiss slowly, as if savoring every moment. Caleb broke the kiss and rested his head against Lucien's shoulder, staying silent for a while. He meant to ask another question, but he felt so warm and safe there that he drifted off to sleep instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like things are going well for Caleb! Open communication about feelings, a discussion on boundaries and preferences, Lucien’s origin story, _and_ permission for Caleb to pursue a relationship with Sati as well! 🤗
> 
> Please share your reactions with us; they’re deeply validating. 💕


	28. Threads Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb dreams of alternate timelines, of how things could have been and may still be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes a 6-word description of Molly’s canonical death, as well as a more graphic scene where he is severely wounded. These are part of Caleb exploring “fix-it” possibilities. But if you feel the second one might be triggering, please skip the paragraph that begins with, “The group follows Nott into the room”.
> 
> Our thanks for the excellent beta reading support go once again to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels! 🎉🤗🎉

As Caleb drifted off to sleep, his thoughts returned to fate and the threads he had glimpsed through the Beacon. He wondered if he could ever get the chance to study those again.

Ahead of him, Caleb sees a faint glimmer swooping through the darkness. He moves closer, wary, and reaches out his hand. The thread brightens. There's no warmth, but a strange sense of familiarity.

He very carefully touches the glowing thread, the barest flutter of a single finger against it. The entire strand suddenly shines with a bright white glow. And Caleb realizes this thread is his. Towards the left is his past, and to the right is his future. He looks toward the left, not moving his finger, but just looking.

His consciousness shifts along the strand, and he remembers. Choosing a library book with Essek. Lucien yelling through his tears. Sati agreeing to meet him in his suite. Giving the Bright Queen the dodecahedron. Choice after choice that brought him to where he is now.

He looks farther back and sees Yussah teaching him a teleportation sigil. Fjord unlocking Uk'otoa's second seal. Burying Molly.... Lorenzo stabbing Molly through the heart. He senses echoes branching off from each choice, other paths that could have been.

He tries to follow one of those echoes, to see what would have happened if he had tried to save Mollymauk.

Molly and Beau are facing down Lorenzo, and Caleb watches himself call for the Mighty Nein to retreat. Molly leaps away, and Lorenzo swings at him but misses. Nott scurries deftly away from the cages, and Beau lands a solid hit to the back of Lorenzo's head, stunning him. Her second blow just glances off his back, and she breaks away at a full sprint.

Keg runs off in her own direction, drawing enemy attacks her way. Molly and Beau rush over towards Caleb, who takes an arrow in the shoulder but keeps going.

They travel some distance and hide. Beau hisses, "We can't just _leave_ -" But Molly shushes her, holding a finger up for silence.

Several minutes later, Caleb gets a message from Nott, and he whispers back to her with directions to their hiding spot. She quickly meets back up with them and reports that she had stayed in sight of the wagons. Lorenzo had called off their pursuit almost immediately and ordered the log cleared, continuing on towards Shady Creek Run.

Then Beau goes off on Caleb for letting the slavers get away. But Molly defends Caleb's decision, arguing that their group had been wildly unprepared for a fight like that. He stresses how neither he nor Beau could take another hit in their condition and promises that they won't stop until Yasha and the others are back.

Caleb lets Beauregard yell. It's better that way, better than... 

He pulls back from the vision and moves forward on that line, trying to find the moment when they go to the Nest, when they find their missing friends.

He skims forward in flashes: Meeting Nila. Traveling north. Joining back up with Keg. Molly painting himself pink in disguise. Sneaking Molly and Beau into town. Molly paying for company at the brothel but inviting Caleb to share a room anyway. Then it's morning.

Caleb pauses and doubles back, curious. Two possible paths split away from Molly's invitation. In the one he was following, he watches himself bunk with Nott. He directs his thoughts back to the choice and diverts it.

"Ja, okay," the alternate Caleb replies.

Molly blinks, blindsided. "Oh! Uh... Do you want me to come fetch you after? Or will you be staying throughout?"

"Do you mind me staying?" he sees himself say as he consciously keeps the thread on its new path.

"Not at all!" Molly puts on his showman's smile, but Caleb can tell he's nervous. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. Any preference on the company tonight? I'm up for whatever."

Caleb can see his cheeks in the vision turn pink. "I'm not picky about the company either, if that's what you want. Though I'd rather have you all for myself."

Molly's jaw drops open. " _OH!_ Uh... _sure! Yeah!_ Lemme just...." he turns to the man at the desk with an extravagant grin, his tail dancing excitedly. "Please cancel my order for company, good sir! And keep the change."

Caleb catches a glimpse of the man's confused expression before Molly escorts him towards the stairs, calling back to a flabbergasted Nott, "Don't wait up!" Caleb smiles, letting himself be directed upstairs by Mollymauk.

Molly closes and locks the door behind them. Then he looks to Caleb and licks his still-pink lips nervously. "You- uhh... you _really_ want this, right? It's not just because of the craziness we're in right now? Because it's _perfectly okay_ if you want to back out."

Caleb prevents the path from veering back and nods. "I really want this. Admittedly, the craziness of today has something to do with it; I'm not going to lie about that. It made me realize what— or rather _who_ — I stood to lose, and... and I just wanted you to know that."

Molly's expression turns tender, heartfelt. He opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it, and says, "I wouldn't want to lose you either...."

Then he cradles the back of Caleb's head with a warm hand, leans in slowly, and meets his lips in a tentative kiss.

The path locks in, and Caleb's awareness slips on forward, past their encounters with Ophelia and Caduceus and to the point when they enter the Sour Nest.

Rested and healed, they continue inside as Caleb remembers. But this time, Molly is with them. The tiefling takes point in front of Caleb, both swords out defensively. But he had always done that, right?

Caleb can feel anxiety curl around his guts as he looks on. The thread version of himself has tried to take Mollymauk's place, but the tiefling isn't budging on this. At least they have Caduceus now.

Nila finds her family and leaves, and Lorenzo's voice keeps calling out to taunt them. Caleb watches the scene unfold with growing panic, now fully aware that Lorenzo is shadowing the group along the ceiling, invisible. But the thread Caleb has no paths towards realizing this. And the watching Caleb can do only that: watch helplessly as his alternate self takes careful steps forward.

They clear the Nest, room by room. Their health and spells are dwindling, and there's still no sign of their stolen friends. It makes both versions of Caleb more and more nervous.

The Caleb watching everything play out has been counting, and several of Lorenzo's minions are still unaccounted for. The oni chuckles. "Such _persistence!_ I could have use for some of you. Especially another rare-colored divine blood. Some collectors pay top dollar for that! Perhaps not as much as for your angelic friend, but you might come close."

The divine blood comment makes the thread Caleb pause for a second. The watching Caleb has only heard the term from one of Jester's rants about the abduction. It was so similar to "demon spawn," Ikithon's preferred term for tieflings. But perhaps the holy classification helps them sell better. Regardless, Caleb knows it doesn't bode well for Molly.

"Mollymauk, please let me go ahead and scout."

"We need to leave the scouting to Nott. Even drunk, she's the sneakiest of us all. And _please_ stay behind me? Your spells work best from a distance, and I'm a lot tougher than you."

Caleb fast forwards again, a sense of foreboding gripping him.

The group reaches the deepest part of the dungeon, where Caleb rememberers their friends being held. The thread Caleb isn't invisible this time, showing a few cuts and bruises. And there isn't a square foot of Mollymauk's body without some level of blood. Caleb hopes most of it belonged to other people, but it's difficult to say for sure.

He keeps anxiously following the thread, trying to find Mollymauk's thread and see if it's fraying. If any of them are. But the only one he can see is his own.

The group follows Nott into the room, and a crossbow bolt shoots out from under the table, striking Molly right in the throat. He makes a choking sound and stumbles for a moment before collapsing at Caleb's feet.

Caleb recoils, pulling his hand away from the thread for a split second as if it had burned him. But then he decides to forge on. Surely Mollymauk couldn't die that way? It takes a moment to find his spot on the thread again.

He sees Molly breathing easily on the ground but still out. Of course Molly would have kept his Periapt Of Wound Closure in this timeline! But there is still a full fight in progress around them. Lorenzo is visible, in his oni form, bearing down on Beau from the ceiling. And the thread Caleb is holding his hand out menacingly, the table that had sheltered the rogue blasted aside and smoking.

Then Caduceus calls something Molly's way, and the tiefling gives a sharp gasp as he wakes.

Caleb can see himself pause with a small noise of relief. His hand was already on the potion at his belt to give to Mollymauk.

Despite the bolt still sticking out of his neck, Molly staggers to his feet. He collects his swords and draws them across his arms. They light up again, and Molly teeters but remains standing.

Caleb zips along through the battle, seeing Molly fall and get up another two times. Then it's just them and Lorenzo. And when the oni tries to retreat, Beau gets in a stunning strike. Molly lands the killing blow, sending Lorenzo's head rolling, and rasps, "That's for Yasha."

Caleb's breath stutters. He hadn't expected this, and it's... He goes forward just a bit farther on that thread.

The Mighty Nein are helping Fjord and Jester. Molly is tossing the place urgently, the bolt still stuck in his neck. And there is no sign of Yasha.

"Mollymauk?" Caleb finds the thread version of himself saying.

"There _has_ to be something!" The tiefling replies hoarsely, his tail lashing as he searches. "Papers! Records! _Anything_ we can use!"

Caleb goes forward on the thread, way forward. As far as he can. But the thread just keeps going on and on. Eventually, Caleb stops and looks in, seeing two unfamiliar figures. An orc and a drow sit side by side, watching the sunset. And Caleb knows that the orc is himself. Or perhaps... _herself?_

Caleb removes his hand from the thread and looks at it for a moment. Then he goes back down the line and randomly selects another junction, another different choice made.

The Caleb he sees is still his human self. But he's older, with white coming in at his temples and beard. He is dressed respectably and sits in a well-to-do home study, writing a letter. An evening rain patters on the window, and there's some shouting far in the distance. When something large and white suddenly flaps against the window, rapping on the glass. It looks like Vega.

The thread Caleb hesitates before slowly getting up and opening the window. Vega swoops inside and flutters onto the back of Caleb's chair, her wings flinging water droplets everywhere. She carries no note, but she turns on her perch and stares at Caleb with uncanny intensity.

"Are you looking through her now?" Caleb asks, guarded, and the owl bobs her head.

"You are close then, ja? Why?" The familiar hoots once and then turns her head to stare at a fixed point, as if she can see through the wall and down into the garden.

Caleb goes to his desk and retrieves a length of copper wire, aiming his spell in the direction of Vega's gaze. <If you are here to assassinate me, you are doing a very poor job of it.>

< _No, Caleb_.> The Shadowhand's voice sounds strained. < _I need your help. Please._ >

<Your queen is determined to destroy the Empire. And you ask for _my_ help?!>

< _I know you disagree_ ,> Essek replies, pained, < _but I am wounded and cannot_ —>

Caleb recasts Message. <Then I should call for the guards.> His face regards Vega stoically, but his hands fidget with the wire.

< _Please. If we were ever friends, send me home. Or let me rest until tomorrow._ >

Caleb waves for Vega to leave. <You can enter in exactly one minute, no sooner. I want you to drop all your weapons by the door. Then we can talk, and you can rest.> A minute would give him ample time to set up an Antimagic Field. He's aware it would make him vulnerable, but it would do the same for Essek. Part of him is reluctant to resort to that, but the rest is wary and paranoid.

< _Thank you,_ > Essek replies, and Vega vanishes.

Caleb steps over to one of his bookcases and removes a very thin tome. He opens it, and instead of pages, the inside surface of each cover shows an entirely separate space on the material plane—as someone had set two lidless boxes side by side and bound their shared edge together. And each dimensional space is stuffed full of spell scrolls. Essek had taught him that trick.… 

Caleb removes one scroll in particular and returns the "book" to its home before unrolling the paper and reading it. As soon as he finishes, the scroll instantly turns to ash in his hands. A familiar void settles around Caleb, and he takes a deep breath, centering himself. He then leaves the study and descends a flight of stairs into a stately foyer.

He waits at the foot of the stairs. Even with Essek, he can't be too cautious.

After just over a minute has elapsed, the door's handle jiggles, followed by two quiet knocks. Caleb unlocks the door and steps back quietly. "You can come in."

The door opens, and a cloaked and rain-drenched figure hurries through before closing it again and throwing the deadbolt. Essek gives a heavy sigh of relief. "Again, thank you." He reaches up with his off hand and pulls down his hood.

"What happened?" Caleb takes a step toward Essek, still unsure of how to proceed.

"You will be glad to hear that Archmage Hass still lives. Despite my efforts." The drow unclasps his cloak and gingerly removes it, wincing. Caleb can see lightning burns up the right side of Essek's neck, and what little he can see of Essek's right arm and hand looks terrible. "I tried to Teleport away, but he countered me. And I won't have the energy to try again until tomorrow. I just managed to cast Dimension Door, but my associates have fallen, and the Assembly is combing the streets for me." He looks to Caleb, ominous. "They want me _alive_."

"Your associates? Who was with you? We need to... Are you able to walk upstairs on your own? I have potions in my study." Caleb's mind is going miles a minute.

"I think so." Essek drops his sodden cloak on the floor and moves towards the stairs. "You didn't know any of the operatives who joined me in this."

"Ah. It's better that way, I think. Quickly. If they catch you here, we are both no better than dead. I do not think my will and power alone could stop them."

The Shadowhand limps up the stairs, one step at a time. Once in Caleb's office, he looks around curiously. "So this is an Archmage's study.... I pictured something more grand. But knowing you, I shouldn't be surprised."

Caleb grabs a potion from his desk and hands it to the drow. Then he steps back eleven feet so his spell won't cancel out the potion's magic.

"Again, thank you." Essek drinks it, and the scorch marks along his side recede. He lifts his damaged hand and inspects it, cringing, as he slowly opens and closes his fingers. "That's much better." Essek steps over towards Caleb's chair. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I don't know how long... We have to find a place to properly hide you…." Caleb frowns.

"Oh, I can teleport away, come morning. I just need someplace safe to sleep. And perhaps food and drink, if you have it?"

"Ja, ja. I can do that. Just..." He doesn't really want to leave Essek alone. He _does_ trust the man, but at the same time, there are a lot of sensitive things in the room. "Don't move; I will be right back. Anything you want in particular?"

Essek chuckles weakly. "I'm not in a position to be picky. But if you have something warm, that would be wonderful."

Caleb walks out to get food and drinks. Going down to the kitchen, he starts looking around. Normally, he leaves meal preparation to Schmidt. But with just a brief search, Caleb is able to find cured meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables, some leftover bread, and bottles and jars of various sorts. Also raw eggs, flours, and grains. But he's too nervous about leaving Essek alone in his study long enough to cook anything. Perhaps tomorrow, once the spell has worn out and he could cast magic again. 

For now, he prepares a plate with the cured meats, cheeses, fruits and bread. He takes out a tray and settles the plate, jars of honey and jam, a bottle of pear cider, and two glasses on it. Then he lifts up the tray and starts back towards his study. Feeling a bit paranoid, he tries to walk quietly, but a few items clink together as he climbs up the stairs. He awkwardly opens the door and sees Essek sitting exactly where he had left him. The drow opens his eyes and smiles. "Ah! Caleb! Thank you. You're _such_ a kind host."

Caleb settles the food on the desk by Essek and looks around. On his desk, he notices that some of his papers are slightly out of place. "Essek, please tell me what you are truly after. I know our sides differ right now, but you and I had every intention of making it work. I still want to honor that, you know."

Essek's expression turns crestfallen. "I really _did_ just come here for refuge, Caleb. And even that was a huge risk for me. I _still_ want to end the hostilities. We are just trying in different ways."

"Then why were you looking through my papers?"

The Shadowhand sighed. "I'm a director of covert operations, Caleb. The more we know about activities in the Empire, the better we can protect ourselves. Surely you understand?"

Caleb considers what papers he had placed in that stack. Fortunately, his research notes on the Empire's Beacon are elsewhere—he couldn't stand to part from it while his love might still be inside. But the papers did contain a few sensitive notes, including an encrypted letter from Beau.

"There are better ways to get information than to just snoop around my place when my back is turned. I once said I wasn't a friend of the Empire. It still holds true, despite my position. All I want is for the war to be over. All I want is-" He cuts himself off and sighs. "You can talk to me, and I can talk to you. Surely, despite everything, there is no point in hiding."

Essek scoffs. "All you and your friends did was replace some of the Empire's leaders while keeping the system as a whole. Yes, there was an attempt at peace, and you've given Dynasty consecuted reborn within the Empire a pass to return home. But even then, they must _register_ with your people first! The Empire's core ideologies remain unchanged, and resentment runs deep on both sides."

"I am very well aware of that. I am doing my best to change this. But there's only so much one man can do. And adding oil to the fire like this only makes things worse for everyone. One false step, and they're going to have my head on a silver platter. If it comes to be known you received information by my hand, that I provided you safety for the night and you used it, I'm going to be hanged by the next sunset, and I don't have the luxury of another life. I'm trying my best with what I have been given."

"You can switch sides at any time!" Essek pleads. "I'd vouch for you! And if you manage to bring the fourth beacon, or destroy the Cerberus Assembly for good, you'd be acclaimed as a Dynasty Hero yet again. You may be just one man, but you can help us change _so_ much."

"What guarantees do I have? There are good people in the Empire; you know that. What guarantees do I have that helping you won't just lead to more bloodshed? She wants revenge. So do they. I'm trying to stop this because there are too many innocents caught up in this. And what about him? When... when he was killed, what else could I have done to keep the rest of you alive?"

"The Bright Queen doesn't want to slaughter the Empire's citizens any more than you want to slaughter the Dynasty's. But until we can _truly_ break the Empire, it will just continue the cycle of violence."

"Then break me. I am here, right in front of you. What is stopping you? What is stopping you from using your most powerful dunamancers to kill the entire Assembly? It's only a matter of time to corner every single one of them. Better yet, why don't you torture the information of their whereabouts out of me? I have grown physically stronger, sure. But I was never very strong to begin with." He looks sideways before setting a dagger on the table. "You have fifty minutes before the Antimagic Field surrounding me fades out."

"Caleb!" Essek looks truly pained. "I don't _want_ you dead! _Or_ broken. You're one of the very few in the Empire I can trust. As for the rest of the Assembly, you can see how tonight's operation went." Essek gestures at his lightning-struck side. "I even came on this mission myself. But Archmage Hass was protected too well. It would take a full military assault to root him out."

Caleb doesn't reply for a moment. He knows Hass is one of the more appreciated members of the Assembly. He knows that, even if he had all the power in the world, he wouldn't be able to dislodge the man short of killing him. "I could get you the best place and time for it. You could nab everyone at once."

Essek studies him closely. "You would _really_ do that? Help us kill the other Archmages?"

"I would just give you the information. What you do with it is up to you. Just know I'll most likely be there too."

Essek nods, thinking. "We can give you protections beforehand. Such as immunity to poison, if that's what we go with. But our best chance is a non-magical attack. Something that can't be dispelled."

"No, I need to know as little as possible. As much as I would like to survive this, have you considered how suspicious it would be if I was the sole survivor?"

"If we succeed, you can just come to the Dynasty. No need to worry about suspicion, then."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you can help finish the job. Or come with us anyway."

"You realize this will leave a power vacuum and it's most likely to just make things happen all over again?"

"But if the Dynasty steps in, we can restructure the Empire's government and appoint leaders who respect us. Either covertly or not."

"That's.... And what would you do with the people who don't agree? The normal folks? This will most likely start civil unrest."

"That depends on how we handle it. The less people know, the less they have to object about. And the general populace believes whatever their government tells them."

The idea doesn't sit well with Caleb. But at the same time, he has tried other ways, and that hasn't worked either. He wracks his mind; this is a tangle he doesn't know how to make better. "Very well, then." His heart feels constricted. So many things could go wrong. So many things _had_ gone wrong before, when many parts of a plan were moving like that, but... "Very well."

If this is the task, he is up to it.

The fate thread Caleb is following veers sharply at that choice, and he can see it branching away repeatedly in a dense cluster of other choices. They tangle together, with a number of those faint possibilities reaching abrupt ends. Caleb brushes a finger against one near an end. Not quite there, but moments before.

Caleb is a giant eagle, winging through a stormy sky. He's exhausted, with most of his magical energy spent, but he needs to get away as quickly as possible. A quartet of magic missiles strikes him, and he flies up even higher, trying to hide himself in the clouds. The storm buffets him about, and he's flying blind, but he just keeps going. The spell only lasts for an hour, and he has to make it count. 

When only fifteen minutes remain, he angles his wings downward and glides. He breaks free of the clouds, with twelve minutes remaining, and sees he's up much, _much_ too high. Panicked, he goes into a dive. The wind is rougher beneath the clouds, making it difficult for him to steer. Then a sudden gust slams into his side and sends him tumbling.

He screeches and tries to right himself, but he can't even tell which way is up. Then he catches sight of the ground, spinning right at him. And before he can straighten out, the ground catches him in a flash of pain. 

The thread has ended.

Caleb removes his hand from the thread and stares at all of those surrounding him, feeling lost and confused.

"Caleb? Caleb!" a familiar voice calls from his right. He turns, startled, and sees Molly- or Lucien? Whoever he is now, tangled up in the many threads of Caleb's fate.

Caleb heads over to him. "Are you... are you okay?" He reaches out to touch the tiefling's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stuck." The purple tiefling replies with a crooked smile.

"How did you end up like this? You know what these are, don't you?" Caleb looks over the threads, searching for a way to start untangling them.

"Not really." The tiefling chuckles. "I just touched one, and suddenly they were all around me! Not that I'm complaining much. They're so _beautiful_."

"Each of these came from a choice I made, or perhaps a choice I didn't make. Threads of fate, all of them. You're tangled up in so many of them. Is this something that was always supposed to happen to me and you?"

Beautiful. He calls them beautiful.

The tiefling laughs. "How would _I_ know that?! It feels kinda nice, though."

"How come you can see _my_ threads but not yours? I tried to see the ones that were not mine, but I couldn't."

"I dunno. Maybe you're just that special?" The tiefling gives him a charming smile and winks. "I don't even know where we _are_ right now."

"I am not sure of that either. I don't even think I can untangle you from all those threads. I..." He takes the tiefling's face in both hands and kisses him. "If these are threads of my fate, then I never want to cut you out of them. I never want to cut you out of my life. I... I love you. You... In such a short time, you made me better. You say these threads are beautiful, I think perhaps it's because you are."

The tiefling's smile slowly widens into a silly grin. "I guess I'll just have to stay with you forever, then!" He lifts his arms, the threads shimmering as they move with him, and draws Caleb close into another warm kiss.

As Caleb kisses back, his hand brushes against one of the many threads surrounding the tiefling. He sees flashes of a wedding, the tiefling happily laughing with him as friends shower them with flower petals. 

He breaks the kiss and stares at that particular thread for a moment, amazed. Then he touches another one, near his heart. He sees the tiefling cradling an infant and singing to them softly, swaying side to side in the light of a fireplace.

Caleb looks up from the threads and into his love's shimmering, ruby eyes. "You're right. It is beautiful, and... To be quite honest, it's something I never thought I could have. But if you are... If you want to give me this..." He laughs. "If you agreed... Oh, it would mean so much." He smiles. "It's such a beautiful dream, isn't it?"

The tiefling gives a watery laugh and grins, his eyes sparkling with tears. "It is."

Caleb's eyes tear up as well as he gently brushes his thumbs over lavender cheeks. The tiefling leans in and kisses him again, and Caleb slips into a deeper sleep, dreamless and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, Caleb. 💕😋💕
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	29. Tying the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Caleb engage in some light bondage play.
> 
> Nsfw! 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we would like to thank our fabulous beta readers, CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels! 🤗🎉

It was Caleb's perpetual mental clock that woke him up the next morning. However, between the warmth of Lucien and the blankets, he was hard pressed to start moving just yet. Lucien was halfway draped over him, and his tail was a comfortable and reassuring weight against Caleb's thigh. Caleb rubbed at his eyes, wondering why there was moisture there. Had he cried in his sleep?

Lucien stirred a little and snuggled in closer to Caleb in the dark, the end of his tail swishing gently. Then Caleb felt Lucien's eyelashes lightly brush the side of his neck as the tiefling blinked. Lucien shifted again, giving Caleb's neck a fond kiss. "Good morning...." he purred, his voice thick with sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Guten Morgen, Mondblume. I did sleep well, though I had a weird dream."

"Oh really?" Lucien leaned up on his elbow and kissed Caleb's lips. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Just... threads and threads from different choices, each with their own stories. And you were tangled up in a lot of them. You said you found them beautiful. I think it was because of the book I read while I was in the ward, together with the talk we had. I don't know." He gave a lopsided smile.

"How would a thread have choices and stories?" Lucien asked, idly swirling his fingertips in circles on Caleb's side and the robe he had fallen asleep wearing.

"Threads of fate, the tapestry the Raven Queen weaves and cuts as she sees fit with one's life. I remember reading about those legends when I was much younger. But I never thought the tales were about something tangible until I saw them while I was looking into the Beacon." He looked thoughtful. "Back then, I saw your thread grow brilliant and move away from us. I wonder what it would look like now, if I stared into the Beacon again. If your thread would be back with ours, or tangled up with mine."

"You could use the Beacon to see threads of fate?" Lucien asked, settling in for a story. "What did they look like?"

"At first I thought it was darkness. That the entire place I was in was empty. Then I brushed one, and light zoomed by, up and down the thread, like a firefly. Then it all lit up. Thousands upon thousands of threads interwoven, some in denser patches than others, some with more fragile threads than others, but every single one of them interconnected. Some broken, reaching their end far too soon, some frayed, reaching their end naturally. And one just shining bright and changing direction. Probably because you were the only one back then we knew who was consecuted. Not that we even knew that word back then."

"And I was tangled up in those threads?"

"In my dream, yes. I don't think it was exactly the same, but..." He sighed.

"Is something wrong with that?" Lucien asked carefully. "You don't seem very happy."

"It's more... I think the dream was more wishful thinking than what I've seen in the Beacon? But then, it was right after his death, so... I don't know if what I would see now would be any different than what I saw then. I don't think I'll be let close to the Beacon again to try and find out."

"And seeing me tangled up is wishful thinking?" Caleb could hear Lucien's smirk in the playful lilt of his voice.

He bashfully smiled at this. "Aaaah. Perhaps? Perhaps my subconscious is telling me something there."

Lucien chuckled. "I noticed something last night, when you fell asleep and I got up to put out the lights. Care to hazard a guess?"

"Did I say something in my sleep?"

"No~, it's something _here_. In this room."

Caleb looked around in the dark, mentally flipping through his memories of the room and its contents. There was the closet, the vanity, the chairs... and the slave harness Sati had draped over the back of a chair when _he_ had found it.

Caleb's eyes went wide, and he turned beet red and did a sputtering laugh-chuckle thing. "Ah, that? That was... hmmm..." He couldn't keep the embarrassment off his face. "...Wanttoseemeinit?" He ended up blurting out with a laugh.

"Ohhh, _please!_ " Lucien growled, his tail curling back and forth eagerly along Caleb's body. "Do we have time for anything like that this morning? Or will we need to postpone it until whenever we get back here?"

"Well, we do have an hour and a half before breakfast, if you want to try anything," Caleb replied with a small smile, the blush still bright on his face.

"Mmmm! I'm not sure that's long enough!" Lucien replied with hunger, slipping his fingertips inside the loose front of Caleb's robe and swirling them in slow, little circles through the wizard's chest hair. "I don't think we want to be rushing _that!_ "

Caleb let out of soft sigh at the touch. "We don't, but teasing all day is no good either."

"Well, we each have our own activities planned for today." Lucien's fingers gradually drifted lower. "This would give us something especially fun to think about until I can drag you back in here!"

"Hmm... Perhaps you won't have to drag me back. Perhaps I will be waiting for you. How would like to see me?"

Lucien groaned. "That sounds _amazing_ , but we have to keep you under guard, remember?" He rubbed his fingertips around Caleb's nipple and then gently pinched it, rolling it between his finger and thumb.

Caleb let out a small gasp. "Well, you can wait in the next room over!"

Lucien purred. "That's _much_ better than letting Essek watch you." He plucked at Caleb's nipple, then did it again. "Though imagining his face, knowing you're waiting for _me?_ That's priceless."

"You are terrible. You know, he's actually quite nice, if you stop acting like a peacock for five minutes?" Caleb shook his head and chuckled.

Lucien sighed dramatically. "I suppose it's good he treats you well. Assuming your interview pans out, you'll be working together."

"Ja. This is true. And I stand to learn a great many things from him, too. But that's all there is to it." Caleb wrung his hands in the blankets, thinking. "I feel like I haven't prepared enough for this interview. You are too distracting," he added with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Lucien assured him casually. "You're competent, knowledgeable, and cleared as trustworthy. And, that research proposal _made_ a job opening that you're uniquely suited for! You're gonna do great."

Caleb chuckled and smiled. "I know, I know. I'm just saying you are quite distracting. In fact, you are doing that right now…."

"Good...!" Lucien purred, pressing his palm flat over Caleb's nipple and giving him a languid kiss.

Caleb hummed into the kiss, his eyes closing. Gods, he wanted to spend more time here, in Lucien's arms. They had some time, but he had to get ready. Still... He summoned a single Dancing Light above them and brushed a hand softly down the tiefling's spine, all the way to the base of his tail.

Lucien groaned against Caleb's mouth and shuddered, his hips pressing forward and his tail swishing eagerly. He slid his hand down Caleb's ribs and onto his waist.

Caleb broke the kiss, looking at Lucien with a curious expression. "Perhaps I should stop you right now. Make you wait. You never wait, do you? You always get what you when you want it." He softly rubbed at the spot just under the tail that had felt so good to him the day before.

Lucien whimpered, his tail lifting for Caleb. "Oh, gods. Didn't I wait long enough for you last night?"

"You had your fun yesterday. Besides, patience is a virtue you ought to learn," Caleb replied with a smirk.

"Are you gonna tease me, then?" Lucien purred, slowly grinding himself against Caleb's robed hip. "Keep me just as horny as you want me?"

Caleb gave him a small smile. "Well, you are on your way to doing that on your own... I don't even need to tease you if you keep doing this. I'll just let you continue and then put a stop to it at the right time." 

"Oh, but _your_ teasing is so much more fun!" the tiefling cooed, gliding his fingers alongside the belt of Caleb's robe to where it was knotted. "And who knows? Maybe I'll tempt you into changing your plans!" He brushed Caleb's lips ever so lightly with his own as he gently picked apart the knot. His tail spade found Caleb's lower leg and pressed against it, dragging slowly higher through the human's coarse hair.

Caleb made a small, soft sound. "What are you doing, Mondblume? I am not going to be swayed so easily, not this time. You are one spoiled brat. I can't have that, can I?" There was no heat behind the words. Caleb was more amused than anything else, and his eyes held a glint of challenge.

Lucien grinned, mischievous. "Are you going to do something about it?" He spread Caleb's robe open beneath the blankets and kissed the corner of his mouth, the spade nearing Caleb's knee.

"Not quite yet... Except perhaps take hold of this wandering tail of yours." Caleb's hand went from rubbing underneath the tail to gently squeezing it at the base, watching every reaction.

Lucien gasped softly and stilled for a moment, his eyelids drifting closed.

Caleb gently rubbed along the underside of the tail, keeping his touch feather-light. "You like this, don't you?"

"From you? Yes," Lucien purred, completely pliant. His tail spade swished with pleasure. "How do you want me, Caleb? What would you like me to do?"

"I want you on your stomach, hands near the headboard. If you move too much, I stop. If you make too much noise, I stop. Do you understand and accept this? Of course, if you want me to stop, you only have to say the word."

Lucien practically whined, his spade swishing with excitement. He shuffled carefully off of Caleb and lay down as requested, with his arms relaxed in front of him. "Like this, Sir?" he asked, peering over his bicep at Caleb with simmering lust in his ruby eyes.

Caleb got up from the bed and tapped the panel to brighten the room lights, letting his own wink out. Then he wandered to the closet and came back with a silk scarf. He removed the belt of his robe before sitting down back on the bed. "Do you think you can stay still, or do you want me to tie you up?" he asked, holding the length of the belt taut between both hands.

Lucien chuckled. "If you don't want me to give in and touch you, you'd better tie me!" The tiefling winked. "Just make sure there's enough slack to slide your finger underneath. Do you already know knots for this?"

"No, not really? Care to show me?" Caleb gave a small, helpless shrug.

"Sure!" Lucien grinned. "Do you want my wrists bound together or separately?"

"Together. Show it on me, and I will do it on you."

"Alright!" Lucien cheerfully pushed his body up and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Caleb. "Ah. Well _first_ , I'm sad to say we can't use the silk scarf. The knots would get too tight, and you'd have to cut me free after."

"Not even as a blindfold?"

"Oh," Lucien's grin turned devilish. " _That_ will do! But for other restraints, cotton's our best option. There should be a coil of rope around here somewhere...."

"Do you hide coils of-" Oh. No, wait. "Is that a standard thing in the rooms? Or is it something special?"

"Well, the attendants like to be prepared, and it's a _little_ conspicuous if they carry toys with them into someone's suite. Mostly these rooms are used for diplomats and the like, so there should be a good supply here. Just in case." The tiefling winked playfully.

"Well... Let's put those oh-so-graciously offered supplies to good use, then," Caleb replied with a chuckle. He looked at the nightstand. When Sati had gotten the oil from the top drawer, several things had rattled inside. But it seemed a bit small to hold rope. The lower drawer, however, was much deeper. Opening it, he found a variety of larger toys and tools inside. He pulled out a coil of rope, a deep blue in color. It seemed soft to the touch.

"There you go, love!" Lucien beamed, the end of his tail thumping the bed once. "Here. Give it to me and put your arms together how you'd like mine."

Caleb summoned Frumpkin before kneeling on the bed, facing the headboard with his arms folded behind himself. The cat sat at the foot of the bed and kneaded the blanket for a moment before settling down and keeping his eyes on Caleb. Both the wizard's and the familiar's eyes turned a bright blue. "There we go." Caleb muttered.

Lucien met Frumpkin's eyes and smirked. "Kinky. I've never had a _cat_ watch, but alright. Here." Lucien beckoned Frumpkin closer and gently held Caleb's wrists, moving them apart just enough to leave a half-inch gap between them. "That gives us space to pass the rope through, and it makes the knot more comfortable."

Lucien took the end of the rope and folded it back on itself for about three or four feet. "This part I've bent in half is our bight. The painless kind," he said with a wink. "And the rest is called the 'working end' of the rope. Now. Watch closely." He wrapped the long section of the bight around Caleb's wrists twice and then bent the rest of it back at a right angle across those coils. Passing the bight through the narrow space between Caleb's arms, he fully encircled all of the loops once.

"This part here's the only tricky bit, but I know you'll remember it." Lucien twisted a small loop into the working end, right by the knot, so that the loose end was towards the inside. He then threaded the bight through that loop, around just the nearest layer of coils, and through the loop once more. "And there!" Lucien pulled on the working end, and the knot drew tight, but it didn't tighten on Caleb's wrists at all. It was just a secure hold with a soft, even pressure and the rest of the rope to either use as a lead or tie onto something else.

Caleb's eyes returned to normal, and he dismissed Frumpkin as he tested the binding. "Okay, seems easy enough." He squirmed a little, not as mentally comfortable as he thought he would be with his arms bound behind him like that. He filed that information away for later. "Can you undo it?"

"Of course! Here." Lucien tugged on the knot, and it soon loosened. "If you want a quick-release for the knot, just pull _some_ of the bight through at the end. Like tying a bow."

Caleb nodded. "Ah, uh... Also, I think... If you try that on me, I think tying my hands at my back is something I might not want to try again, just so you know. The bindings were comfortable, but... I think it would be better where I can see them next time. But that's on me though, ja?"

"I'll remember that," Lucien assured Caleb, rubbing the shoulder with his bite mark soothingly. "This is new ground for us, so just speak up if you discover something you don't like. Alright?" He leaned in and gave Caleb's cheek a kiss.

Caleb nodded and made a lopsided smile. "Thank you." 

"Of course, love." Lucien gave his cheek another kiss and then lay down on his belly once more, folding his arms behind his back as Caleb had done.

Caleb took the rope and started looping it around Lucien's arms, copying the knot exactly. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" Lucien purred, his tail swishing.

"Will you be comfortable like that? You can put your arms in front, if you want."

"Feels good so far!" Lucien replied, doing his best to look back at Caleb with a smirk. "I'll let you know if that changes."

Caleb grabbed the silk scarf and secured it over Lucien's eyes and beneath his horns as a blindfold. He ran his nails gently from the nape of Lucien's neck, down his arms, and all the way along to the tip of his spade. Lucien purred and shuddered, and Caleb leaned in, whispering in the tiefling's ear, "Don't you look gorgeous for me, Mondblume? You will be good, right? Not a move or a sound without my permission?" He rested his hand over the base of Lucien's tail, waiting for confirmation before going further.

Lucien gasped softly at the touch and tensed, nodding eagerly. His tail was already starting to lift in submissive arousal.

Caleb maintained his hold on the tail's base, gripping it a bit more tightly. His other hand slowly moved from Lucien's calves, down to the soles of his feet, and then back up, dipping between his thighs.

Lucien's tail twitched as he struggled to keep it in its rigidly still position. His breathing had deepened and sped up, and the base of his tail rose just a little more in Caleb's hand.

"Spread your legs out a little more for me, Liebling?"

Lucien complied, his tail giving another excited wiggle before he stilled it in a new position, deliberately arched up over his back.

Caleb chuckled and ran his hand up the tail, coiling it around his neck so the spade would be easy to access. He brushed his lips against the tip, breathing warmly against it, while his hand snaked back down. He made small circles with his thumb underneath the base of the tail, while his other hand dipped between Lucien's spread thighs. A gentle brush of fingers against his balls and perineum before a handfull of buttcheek was squeezed, as gentle as can be.

Lucien's spade trembled, his body tense and his breathing ragged. The base of his tail was fully raised now, an invitation for more. And his stiffened cock was visible between his legs, pressing against the mattress beneath him.

Caleb licked at the underside of the spade. "Look at you, so good for me. So wanting and needy, Mondblume. You would like me to take you like this, wouldn't you?" He leaned backward just a little to retrieve the small jar of oil left on the nightstand. Coating a couple of fingers in it, he went back to a gentle, if slightly firmer teasing caress along balls and ass. His hand on Lucien's tail moved in long strokes against the length, firm and slow, then fast and loose. "You would like if my hand was on your cock, wouldn't you?"

Lucien's body arched as he choked back a whine, his head lifting and his hips tilting upwards. He nodded again in vigorous encouragement.

"Careful Liebling, that was a close one. I am sure you don't want me to stop." That said, Caleb gently sucked at the tip of the tail while his oil coated finger slowly pushed through Lucien's entrance. He skimmed his nails along the underside of the tail on an upstroke before letting the tip of the tail go so he could kiss his way down.

Lucien panted audibly, his hips twitching now and then in little aborted thrusts as his muscles alternately clenched and loosened around Caleb's finger.

Caleb pushed a second finger in while he picked up speed with his strokes on the tail. "So good to me, perhaps I should suck you as a reward. Or would you rather fuck me? Just picture me where you are right now love, completely at your mercy."

Lucien turned his blindfolded head to the side, his lips parted. "Sir?" He asked cautiously. "Do you want me to answer?"

Caleb felt a thrill at being called Sir in such a way. "Yes, you may answer. If I ask you a question directly, you can always answer."

Lucien licked his lips. "Could you fuck me instead this time? I really want you."

Caleb chuckled. "Well, perhaps I could do that. You've been very good for me so far. But I didn't hear any 'Sir' or 'Please', so you will have to reword your request. Also, you still will have to keep quiet and not move, otherwise I will stop. This does not change."

"Please fuck me, Sir?" Lucien pleaded eagerly. "I'll try _really_ hard to do as you say, Sir!"

"I don't think I heard you love." Caleb said with amusement in his voice, as he pushed a third finger in.

" _Please!_ " Lucien shouted, his hips rocking partway before he stopped them. "Fuck me, Sir! I want you to cum in me, Sir. Please!"

"I don't know if I like you best quiet or begging like this. Both are very lovely. Very well then. I want you properly on your knees, but face first in the pillows. Do you think you will need help with that, and do you need more preparation?"

"I think I can get into position?" Lucien answered, still breathing heavily. "I'd like to try. But a little longer, with three fingers, would be good."

"Very well then. Not a word from you until you need to tell me you are ready, then I will let you move, okay?"

"Okay. _Sir!_ Thank you."

Caleb nipped and kissed a trail along the tail while he kept his ministrations going. "Next time, if we can find bright red or emerald colored rope, it would look lovely against your skin," Caleb thought aloud, his fingers pumping in and out at a languid pace for a moment before picking up speed.

Lucien's breath hitched as his body tensed again. Then he was panting in time with Caleb's strokes, voiceless little huffs that sounded desperate, like whimpers. After less than a minute of this, he gasped out, "Okay! Sir!"

Caleb eased his fingers out and leaned back to let Lucien move as he wished.

The tiefling whined briefly as Caleb left him empty. Then he pressed his horned forehead into the pillow and twisted his hips side to side, drawing his knees beneath him in stages. It took a good ten seconds of awkward effort, but he managed to do it.

Caleb couldn't help a small chuckle as Lucien basically wiggled his butt into the air. He grabbed the jar of oil, coated his fingers liberally, and stroked himself a few times. He moaned, and it didn't take long before he'd coaxed himself to full hardness. "Liebling, there were toys along with the rope. How do you feel about a plug after I cum into you? Just a reminder for you all day."

"Yes?! Oh gods, I want to give that a try.... Sir!" he added as an afterthought.

Caleb laughed and leaned down to kiss Lucien's shoulder. "Good." He took his place behind Lucien and ran both hands along his ass and thighs. "I wish I could paint a picture right now of how lovely you look for me." Caleb lined himself up and slowly pushed in. He moaned at the sweet heat surrounding him, and it took a moment before he dared to move.

Lucien trembled, his breathing shaky but measured as he fought to restrain himself. His stretched muscles tightened a few times around Caleb but slowly eased as the tiefling adjusted.

"I truly appreciate your efforts, love. Now. I want you to tell me when you are close to cumming, alright? That's the only time you may speak now." With that said, Caleb started a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts.

Lucien let his body be moved by Caleb, his hips swaying gently as the human pressed in and drew back.

Caleb rubbed small circles at the base of the tail with a thumb again. His thrusts became deeper, and they were angled just so they brushed against Lucien's prostate. It was too easy to lose himself to the rhythm between shallow and deeper strokes. He moaned again, louder this time. "You can hear what you do to me, can't you. So tight and warm and begging to be fucked."

Lucien's panting grew more desperate, with the momentary trace of a keening or whine whenever Caleb hit his prostate. The claws of his balled fists dug into his palms as well, and Caleb was sure those would leave marks. He noticed the almost whines and angled himself so every stroke would hit the prostate. "A prince for me to do with as I see fit. I am blessed, you know? So good to me, too. I don't think I would be able to be that good if I were in your place." He was panting as he spoke. Sweat was covering his brow and shoulders.

The faint keening accompanied every thrust now, and Lucien's tail quivered around Caleb's neck. "Sir...!" the prince whined weakly, "I'm about to cum!"

Caleb leaned closer and reached around to hold the base of Lucien's dick firmly.

" _AHH!_ " Lucien cried out, his hips rocking forward. "Ha...! Ha...! Oh gods! _Caleb!_ " And then his muscles clenched around Caleb's dick as he came. He let out a soft cry with each thrust, his cock pulsing in Caleb's hand as he spilled repeatedly onto the sheet.

It wasn't quite what Caleb had in mind to do, but he was too far gone chasing his own pleasure to fully care. A few more thrusts of his own, and he came as well with a loud moan and just draped himself against Lucien's back for a short moment.

The prince began to laugh, still catching his breath and sounding just this side of delirious. "Ohhhhh, _Caleb!_ I love you _so_ much!"

Caleb chuckled. "Ich liebe dich, Mondblume." He kissed Lucien's shoulder and leaned back up. "Ah, don't move now." He pulled out with a small noise and went for the drawer where he'd seen the toys. He selected a fairly hefty one made out of glass and coated it with oil. "Just tell me if it's good for you, ja?" he said as he slowly pushed it in.

Lucien groaned loudly as the plug slid inside him. Then it settled into position with a soft pop, and he wiggled his hips experimentally. "Wow, that's heavy. You don't think it'll keep trying to slip back out?"

"Well, if you are to keep it all day, surely you will have pants on at some point? That should help keep it in place. You wouldn't want to make a mess of yourself, right? I trust you with that."

" _Ehhhhh_...." the prince responded, clearly doubtful. "I can certainly _try._ But I'm meeting with that Yasha woman while you're at your interview."

Caleb laughed. "Well, she has dealt with Mollymauk's antics before. Surely she won't even bat an eyelash if you have to excuse yourself for a moment. It's a shame my idea didn't go quite according to plan. I don't know if it's because tiefling anatomy reacts a bit differently or if I wasn't fast enough, but it could have been even more interesting. Still..."

Lucien growled with mischief and flopped sideways onto the bed, smirking beneath his blindfold and immensely proud with himself. "You'll just have to try again sometime. Are you ready to untie me now? Or do you wanna play like this some more?"

"Oh, I _will_ try. Would you rather be untied? Are your hands good? We still have to get ready for breakfast."

"I'm good if you are," Lucien answered playfully, his tail swishing. "Do we have time to keep going?"

"We do have some time, but... Ah." Caleb chuckled, still wrung out. "But I'm just a bit tapped out, love."

The tiefling grinned. "Of course you are! I've got the plug to prove it!" He blindly stroked his spade along Caleb's beard in a gentle caress. "But there are more ways to feel good than just hardcore sex." His grin shifted into a sly smirk. "Sir."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's body worship, massage, cock warming, sensory play, pampering of _all_ sorts! Is there anything you'd like to try while I'm bound and blindfolded? Sir?"

Oh. "Stay put for a moment, will you?" Caleb stood up and went to clean himself just a bit. On his way back, he grabbed his spellbook out of its holster before sitting back down on the bed. "I do like the cock warming idea, and I do have to pick my spells for the day. So how about you come and kneel in front of me and do just that? Maybe I can remove the blindfold while you settle yourself and then put it back on after? Just let me know if you need help."

Lucien chuckled. "As fun as it sounds to feel my way to you with my tail, Sir, it's probably safer _not_ to do that with my arms behind my back. So maybe remove the blindfold, Sir."

"Feel your way to me, or feel me up?" Caleb replied with a chuckle. "Very well." He leaned over and removed the blindfold, planting a small kiss on the tip of Lucien's nose. "Hallo, Mondblume."

"Hello, gorgeous!" Lucien purred, his eyes twinkling above his mischievous smirk. "...Sir."

Caleb smiled. "Do you need help moving?"

"I think I've got it, Sir. Unless you'd _like_ to guide me. Moving me however you wish."

"Well, you know the end result I want, so you can do as you see fit to reach it."

"That'll do, Sir!" Lucien replied with a wink. Then he started to wiggle and scoot his naked body, successfully getting his legs off the bed. He rolled onto his belly, with his feet on the floor, and moved back just a little more before carefully standing upright. He then strolled casually over to Caleb, his expression smug. "You called, Sir?"

Caleb couldn't help but laugh a little at the wiggling. It did look a bit ridiculous. Then his expression turned serious once more, a smirk gracing his lips. "I did. Would you be a darling and kneel before me?"

"Of course, Sir," Lucien replied with a playful tone. He gracefully lowered himself to one knee on the plush rug, and then the other, his tail swishing with pride. "Like this, Sir?"

"Come closer." Gods, it was a thrill all of its own to be able to do this. Caleb couldn't help the small smile that broke through his serious expression.

Lucien walked forward on his knees, until he was kneeling between Caleb's thighs. "You mean here, Sir?"

Caleb ran his hands through Lucien's hair and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Yes, right here, Mondblume. Now I want your mouth on me, and I don't want you to whine or distract me, understood? I need to study for a moment."

"Yes, _Sir!_ " Lucien cooed. He leaned in slowly and gave Caleb's dick a fond nuzzle before opening his mouth and gently taking it inside.

"You could ruin me and banish me out of this place forever if you wanted to, and yet here you are, on your knees for me. You are so good to me, so lovely, Liebling." Caleb petted Lucien behind the horns and toyed with the hair at the base of his neck. The prince hummed with satisfaction at the attention, his tail swishing along the rug. Then Caleb reached for his book instead, and Lucien fell quiet again and just stayed there, relaxed and peaceful.

Caleb smiled and then had an idea. He settled the book atop Lucien's head and opened its covers onto his horns. The wizard flipped a page, saying nothing. He just hummed as he read.

The end of Lucien's tail flipped with amusement at Caleb's audacity. But he kept his head perfectly motionless, providing both a stand for Caleb's book and a soft, warm bed for Caleb's dick atop his tongue.

Caleb took the time to review a few useful spells, then reached down to scratch behind Lucien's ears. "Enjoying yourself, Liebling?"

"Mmm hmm," Lucien confirmed, the hum faintly vibrating around Caleb's cock. His tail swished lazily on the rug. And beneath the book, Caleb could just barely see Lucien's eyes, gently closed.

"Oh. Oh, that was nice. Keep humming like that." The sensation _was_ a distraction, but Caleb didn't much more to prepare, so he didn't mind. One hand went to pull lightly at the tiefling's hair, then rubbed small circles against his scalp.

Caleb felt Lucien's lips quirk around his shaft, and the tiefling started to hum a quiet tune. His tail danced slowly in time, its movements somehow cheeky.

Caleb laughed before taking a deep breath. He snapped the book shut and set it aside. Lucien opened his eyes and looked up to meet Caleb's with curiosity, still humming.

Caleb was gently biting his bottom lip. "You are beautiful like this, love. So gorgeous on your knees."

Lucien winked and shifted his tongue a little, pressing the head of Caleb's cock against the roof of his very warm mouth and gently rubbing its underside.

Caleb made a noise and took a breath. He shivered at the warmth, the softness, and the care. Then he shook his head. "And even on your knees like this, all bound up and pretty for me, you still find a way to be a brat."

Lucien's smirk widened. "Hmmm?" he asked with exaggerated innocence, his tail waving merrily.

"Oh don't act like that. You know exactly what you're doing, and I can't even say no to you." Caleb chuckled. "What if someone enters that door and sees you like this, hmm? What would they think? You wouldn't even care all that much, would you? You're just being an absolutely ridiculous man and a big show-off."

The prince closed his eyes in bliss and made a quiet sound between a growl and a hum. His tail rose a little and swished side to side, slowly waving.

"Makes me wonder... And I'm sure you can think of something absolutely outrageous, but where would you like to do this for me?"

Lucien breathed in sharply and opened his eyes, gazing up at Caleb as he gently released the wizard's cock. The air felt almost shockingly cold against it now, making Caleb take a quiet gasp. 

"You mean _actually_ do this? Where people can see?" The tiefling licked his lips nervously, his brow furrowed in concern. "It's really hot to imagine, but I can't _actually_ throw away my reputation. I'd have to be invisible? Or disguised? Or someplace where no one would recognize me.

Caleb grinned. "I could Polymorph you. But then you'd have to be extra careful so I don't break concentration. But mind you, it's just an idea. We don't have to act on it."

"Well, I _do_ have a Ring of Disguise." Lucien slowly smirked, his tail starting to wave slyly. "And that's non-concentration. But people _can_ still spot the illusion."

"Anyone could have seen us when I polymorphed, though. But then I guess it matters less because it was quick." Caleb smiled as he petted Lucien's hair. "Also, if it's your reputation you are worried about, perhaps I could be the one on my knees? You make a lovely sight there, but I think I can make one just as good."

Lucien's eyes flashed eagerly, and he chuckled. "Oh, _that_ would be nice too! But me hungrily giving head to a random stranger in the park is very different from me meekly cockwarming a foreign newcomer, tied up and nude with a _book_ on my head!" The prince winked playfully. "People would think I've gone soft! And while I _love_ thinking about the scandal, I can't risk that undermining my authority. But if I'm invisible?" His grin widened devilishly, and he purred, "Doing this at breakfast comes to mind! Granted, you'd have to hand feed me, then."

"I believe you did go soft, during your time as him." Caleb replied with a gentle smile. Then he chuckled. "I must admit, I did have a thought about breakfast. Wouldn't questions be asked if you didn't show up, though?"

Lucien shrugged. "Maybe, since I've been making a point to attend every meal since your group's arrival. I also don't have anything for invisibility attuned right now. But perhaps tomorrow?"

Caleb eyes went wide in surprise. "Ah... I..." He laughed. "I didn't expect any of this to happen tomorrow. I thought a bit of planning might be in order."

"Oh! Alright. How about I make it a _surprise_ , then?" Lucien suggested slyly, his tail waving with anticipation. "Or would you rather have it as something to look forward to?"

"I mean... If you want to do it tomorrow, I won't stop you. But every one of those options sounds quite amazing." He laughed again, leaning down to kiss the top of Lucien's head.

The tiefling hummed with delight. "I'll see what I can do, then," He tilted his face up, clearly inviting more kisses. "If I'm not sitting at the table one of these days, scoot in close. I'll probably be under it."

Caleb peppered Lucien's face with small kisses. "Speaking of breakfast, perhaps we should go get ready. Unless you want to stay here longer. I will untie you, then you can go on and pick me some extravagant outfit, if you want."

"How long do we have before breakfast?" Lucien asked, luxuriating in Caleb's affection.

"We have- hmmm... Twenty-three minutes. Just enough time to get there and not raise any suspicion? Unless you want to make an entrance like the absolute show off you are."

"Oh, shit!" Lucien exclaimed, scrambling up onto his feet. "I won't have time to go back to my room!" His eyes flicked from side to side as he quickly reworked his plans. "Alright. I'll have to enter with you and your friends instead of arriving early. I need to find something suitable here to wear. Untie me, please?" He turned around so Caleb was at his back.

Caleb undid the knot and rubbed along Lucien's shoulders and arms for a moment.

"Thank you." Lucien turned back around and held Caleb's face with both hands, giving him a quick peck on the lips before rushing over to the closet. "We need to hurry and meet up with your friends," he called back, rifling through the "autumn" clothes and pulling out everything red. "Can you Message them and say we're on our way?"

Caleb chuckled. "I will." He went to his component pouch and dug up the small copper wire. <Good Morning!> he Messaged Nott. <We are currently getting ready for breakfast and will catch up with you there. How is everything going for you?>

With both a shirt and a vest draped over his arm, the beautifully nude tiefling turned and searched through the "winter" side of the closet next, his tail lashing anxiously.

A few seconds passed, but there was still no reply from Nott. Then Caleb remembered Yeza was over at the Dim's Inn. Perhaps she had stayed there with him? He repeated the message, trying to send it to Jester this time around.

No response.

Lucien returned, now carrying a rich violet shirt as well. "What, no luck?" he asked with concern, dumping the red items on the bed and starting to put on the shirt.

"I think they stayed at the inn. I really need to learn the Sending spell...." Caleb muttered. He grabbed a bit of paper, writing a note on it

"What, _everyone?!_ " Lucien asked, incredulous. He put his arm through the second sleeve, but the shirt was too tight in the shoulders, and he rushed to take it off again. "I'm supposed to meet with Yasha afterwards!"

"Wait..." Caleb tried again with Caduceus as he finished writing the message.

Still no response.

He was about to summon Frumpkin when he realized something. "Scheisse. I can't even do that. It would take me an hour." He tried sending the Message to Yasha, and her voice came back in reply.

< _Oh! Ah.... Good morning? We are doing okay over he-_ >

Caleb had a small smile of relief, even though the message cut out. <Are you coming here for breakfast?>

< _Yes...? I am in Fjord's room, now. With Fjord. And Beau?_ >

<Have you seen Jester, Nott, and Caduceus? I couldn't reach them.>

Lucien carefully pulled the frilly, red shirt on over his horns and put his arms through the sleeves. He rolled his shoulders, checking the fit.

< _Oh! They stayed back at the inn. Jester said she wanted to-_ >

<Go on.>

< _You know, this is getting annoying. Can't you come here and talk?_ >

<Ah, give me a moment. I will be right there.> He looked up at Lucien. "Yasha and Beau are in Fjord's room here. The others are still at the inn."

< _Is Lucien with you?_ >

"Good, we can meet up with them and head out," Lucien replied, grabbing the rejected clothes and rushing them back to the closet, still naked from the waist down. "You'd better get dressed!"

<He is.> "You don't want to pick anything for me?"

< _Are you and him married now?_ > Yasha asked bluntly.

"I'm a little busy, love," Lucien replied, stepping out of the closet with a shimmering purple scarf in hand. He quickly gave Caleb another kiss before heading out to the front room. "Make sure we don't match, though!"

Caleb sputtered, and his eyes grew wide. <Is there some Xhorhasian custom I don't know of? Because otherwise, no? At least I do not think so.>

< _Oh.... Well that thing with the necklace looked a lot like-_ >

<Oh... No. We're not there yet. I... That would be a bit too much, I think.> He called towards the door, "Is there something in Xhorhasian tradition about marriage and necklaces? Yasha just asked me if we were married."

< _Ah, okay. It must just be my tribe, then. Don't mind-_ >

There was a stumbling sound from the front room. " _What?!_ Not that _I_ know of. Why? Did _you_ \- uh... Do _you_ think we're married? Not that I'm against that."

Caleb chuckled. "Yasha said it was probably just a thing in her tribe. I... I think it would definitely be a bit too fast…."

He felt a bit conflicted by the idea. On one hand, it did sound lovely, to settle down and... On the other hand, there was still that plan of his.

"Wouldn't _that_ be quite the scandal, though!" Lucien replied with bright amusement. "Sir Caleb Widogast restores one of the lost Beacons, is declared a Dynasty Hero, and immediately takes the prince's hand in marriage. A classic storybook tale, wouldn't you say?"

The tiefling strolled back in, now wearing his black pants and boots with the purple scarf tied around his waist. He carried his shirt from the day before, bundled up under his arm. Then he paused when he saw Caleb, his smile falling away. "Caleb! We have to _go!_ " He quickly deposited the soiled shirt on the bed and grabbed Caleb's arms, pulling him to his feet. "Quick! Get dressed!" He promptly released Caleb and hurried back to the closet, digging through the autumn side again.

"Straight out of one of the novels Jester is so fond of," Caleb replied. He followed Lucien to the closet.

"Here," Lucien said, shoving the saffron shirt into Caleb's arms. "Aaaaand... _here_." He grabbed a waistcoat with cream and silver brocade, shoving that at Caleb as well. "Get those on, while I look for your pants."

Caleb still had the robe on, hanging off one shoulder as he grabbed the clothes he was offered. He looked disheveled, more so than usual. He made quick work of donning the shirt and waistcoat.

Lucien paused for just a second to ogle Caleb with a little smirk, his eyes running down and up the wizard's body. Then he returned to looking through the clothes, pulling out sandy brown pants and a pair of cream leather shoes with dark laces. "That'll do."

Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling. He put on the pants and shoes he was handed and looked at himself in the mirror. "Ah... It is still so very strange for me to look like this, you know?"

"You mean to look devilishly dashing?" Lucien asked, placing both hands on Caleb's left shoulder and resting his jaw on them, gazing in the mirror with Caleb. "Because you _always_ do, for me." He turned his head a little and pecked Caleb's cheek. "Clothed or not." Caleb's face was turning a bit pink under the praise. He looked sideways with a lopsided smile before turning back to peck at Lucien's cheek. The tiefling winked. "Now come on!" he said, pulling away and giving Caleb a light slap on the rump. "Let's meet your friends for breakfast! We're gonna have to hustle if we don't want to be late!"

Caleb chuckled, amused. "Yes, let's do that before we get distracted again."

"Don't forget your spell stuff and your coat!" Lucien grabbed his soiled shirt from the bed again. "Or you'll have to come back here after breakfast. Did you tell the others to wait for us?"

"I said we would meet them in Fjord's room; it's the next room over," Caleb said as he made a grab for his book holsters and spell components before putting on the fancy red coat.

"Great," Lucien said, ushering him out to the main room. "Let's hope they haven't left yet." He opened the door and immediately stepped out, nearly running right into Beauregard.

"Woah! _Shit_ , man!" she cried out, dodging out of the way.

"Ah, hallo, Beauregard." Caleb looked a bit taken aback and wary, not sure what the monk's reaction to him would be after everything they'd been through the last two days.

"Oh good! You haven't left yet," Lucien said with a smooth smile.

"Well, we _were_ leaving," she replied, gesturing back towards Yasha, Fjord, and Anwar. They were all standing there in the hallway now, watching the exchange. "Our guide didn't want to keep waiting for Caleb."

"Yes, well, sorry about that. We had some urgent business to discuss," Lucien replied curtly as he stepped up to Fjord's door, opened it, and threw his dirty shirt in.

Fjord looked confused and affronted. "What're you-"

"Don't worry; it'll be taken care of," Lucien interrupted, his tone commanding. "Let's move on to breakfast now." He strode along past Beau, and the group hesitantly joined him.

"Beauregard, can I talk to you in private after breakfast?" Caleb asked, his expression saying 'please don't make a scene.'

She sighed, a mixture of aggravation and reluctance. "Sure, Caleb. But don't you have an interview to get to, then?"

"I do, but... Surely we will have a moment before? If nothing else, we can use the chance to set another time."

"Fine. We'll talk." She still seemed annoyed but less angry and more sullen. As if she had made a choice but resented it because all of her options were bad.

Caleb just looked at her, then at the rest of the group. "Let's get going then."

They all continued along, with Lucien proudly leading the way. Every once in a while, he'd look back and remark to Fjord about different topics. The half-orc seemed befuddled by the non-sequiturs but replied anyway. Caleb, however, noticed that Lucien used each comment as a chance to glance towards the back of the group and briefly make eye contact with him. He gave the tiefling a small smile but still looked worriedly at Beauregard. 

Her attention was focused on their surroundings, scrutinizing each passerby. Caleb noticed she had her staff strapped across her back this time. Glancing at Yasha, he saw she also had her sword. He wondered if Yasha and Fjord had convinced Beauregard to help if anything went wrong. He wondered how upset she still was over his request.

They reached the breakfast hall, and Anwar preceded them inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Caleb to once again leave the haven of peace and distraction Lucien provides for him and face the stressors of his day! He has some major events scheduled, plus the overall state of things with his friends, so it’s sure to be a doozy. 😉👍
> 
> Bondage knot tutorial from: https://www.ropeconnections.com/my-favorite-way-of-tying-wrists/


	30. Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A consequence comes to breakfast, a fiery challenge is declared, and wagers are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so grateful for the assistance that CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels provide by beta reading each chapter. 💕 Thank you.

"Presenting his Luminance, Lord Lucien Kryn, Son of the Bright Queen, and the Dynasty Heroes Sir Caleb Widogast and the Mighty Nine."

Lucien strode in first, his hand on Fjord's shoulder. "And of course, if there's _anything_ you need during your stay here, just let me know." He gave Fjord's shoulder a pat and stepped away with a wink, moving around the table.

Caleb cringed a little at the way he had been presented apart from the rest of the group. He knew it was just a formality, but... He looked back towards Beauregard again.

She gave him an impatient stare and put her hand on the small of his back, pushing him through the door ahead of her.

Fjord was taking a seat near the center of the empty group of chairs. "Thank you, yer Highness," he replied carefully, glancing back as Caleb nearly stumbled into the room. "Ah think we're doin' alright, but I'll keep that in mind."

Caleb glanced at Beauregard before straightening himself up and taking the seat on Fjord's left. Looking around the table, Caleb saw everyone from the morning before, plus a few new faces. Sitting front and center was the imperious Minister of Finance, the silver dragonborn Nista Mirimm. At her right hand sat the gnoll Minister of Trade, Chirag Thelyss, and to her left sat Essek. Lucien arrived at that side of the table and took one of the few remaining seats, next to Essek. Yasha sat down at Fjord's right, and Beau at Caleb's left.

Caleb's brow furrowed at the absence of the rest of his friends. It didn't feel quite right without them, and he really wanted to talk to Jester too. It was probably her absence that made him feel the most regrets. He then looked at Essek and Lucien sitting side by side. That couldn't end well….

Minister Thelyss looked over their smaller group. "I see you're missing a few people today! I hope there's nothing amiss."

" _No_ , everything's just _fine_ ," Fjord assured him. "They had a late night out on the town and didn' feel up t' breakfast this mornin'."

"Ah, well, that's a shame," the gnoll replied. "Dame Knot, especially, is a _delightful_ conversationalist. Please send her my regards."

"Will do," Fjord said with a reluctant nod.

Caleb looked at Fjord. A night on the town... that was... None of those missing drank but Nott. He could understand the reason for the deception, but it still hurt, somehow. He looked at Beauregard again, who was still on edge, warily eyeing the newcomers in particular. Then he shifted his gaze to a spot on the table in front of him.

"I see we have some other visitors, however!" Lucien said with forced cheer. He turned to one of the strangers, an unassuming female drow. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're the Dreamseer for Den Thelyss, correct?"

"That I am," she replied with a nod. Caleb recognized her mellow voice from his inquest. He also recalled how calmly she had stated that she "could not use the more aggressive techniques" on him.

"Well _that's_ an interestin' title," Fjord remarked. "If ya don't mind me askin', what exactly does it mean tuh be a Dreamseer?"

She looked to him with a gentle smile. "May I have your name, please?"

"Oh! Ah'm Fjord. And this here is Yasha, Caleb, and Beau," he replied, gesturing to each person he named.

She looked at them as he did so, still smiling gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you are aware of consecution?" They each nodded, and she continued, "When a consecuted person is reborn, their infant self is unable to house all the memories from their previous lives. But as they age, things slowly come to them. At first, this appears as 'having a knack' for things. They may pick up new skills especially quickly or have an intuitive grasp of another language. But as they proceed through adolescence, they begin to experience visions or dreams of specific memories. It is a dreamseer's job to help these individuals meditate upon those visions and bring them to clarity. This is a relatively common occupation. But as the Dreamseer for Den Thelyss, it is my task to be familiar with the lives of each member of the Den so I can more thoroughly guide their recovery."

Caleb looked at her with a sense of trepidation, then quickly diverted his gaze toward first Essek then Lucien. He took a deep breath. That woman would be the person going through his mind and making sure nothing bad would happen. He was okay with the idea. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like a butterfly pinned and put on display. He glanced at Beauregard again, wondering what she was thinking about the Dreamseer. He then looked toward Fjord and Yasha.

The monk was wearing a sly smirk. "And the Shadowhand here is part of Den Thelyss, right? Does that mean you know all those dark, little secrets he doesn't want getting out?"

The Dreamseer's smile widened briefly, as if Beau was a child who had said something cute. "We check in now and then. He is free to disclose or withhold information as he sees fit, but details shared in confidence are protected from others by a Geas. So even under duress, I would be unable to reveal them."

"There are ways to remove a Geas," Caleb piped up. "One is a fairly simple job, too. The others, not so much; you need a strong caster to do them. But what happens when the arrangement fails?"

"Well, simply assaulting a Den Dreamseer is viewed as seriously as murder, while killing one or breaking their Geas is treason. Such events are rare, but they _have_ happened. Which is why no one is compelled to reveal more to their Den's Dreamseer than they deem appropriate."

"Do you ever help people in _other_ ways?" Yasha asked, drawing surprised looks from a number of other people at the table. "Like with dreams that aren't about consecution?"

"I do not work with standard dreams myself," the Dreamseer replied. "Though there are people who do so. Sometimes dreamseers are requested in other circumstances involving memory, such as if a person has suffered a trauma or witnessed a crime. Or if authorities suspect a criminal is withholding vital information. In that situation, of course, the Geas does not apply."

"In those circumstances, is there potential for mental... backlash? From the process?" Caleb asked. He honestly should have asked these questions before. Perhaps it was a good thing he had asked the others to deal with him if anything went wrong.

She moved her steady gaze to him, staring unblinkingly into his eyes. "In most circumstances, a dreamseer merely observes and guides their clients as they remember. If there has been trauma, bringing memories to light can cause psychological distress. But the only situations that come with a direct risk of harm are when memories must be extracted forcibly. And that is only done to detainees in carefully defined measures, under the direct orders of law enforcement officials."

The doors at the back of the room opened, and servants came walking in, bringing beverages and the first course of the day. This time, the berries and slices of fruit were served atop decorative bowls of yogurt, also sprinkled with some sort of chopped and roasted nut and drizzled with honey.

Caleb took a bite. This whole talk wasn't helping his appetite in any way again, but he did enjoy the taste of fresh fruits and the sweetness of honey against the tartness of the yogurt. He looked up at Lucien with a small smile.

The tiefling gazed back with a hint of a teasing expression as he closed his mouth over a small scoop of yogurt with a blueberry. He glanced away, his tail waving once playfully, and slowly pulled the spoon out, licked clean.

Caleb kept his glance on Lucien's lips for a moment, trying to stay as stoic as possible. He couldn't help a small smirk, however, as he looked away. His eyes fluttered shut as he took a sip of the beverage that had been settled in front of him.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're feeling better!" Minister Thelyss said. Caleb opened his eyes and realized the gnoll was speaking to Yasha, who also had her spoon in her mouth. 

She swallowed, visibly uncomfortable. "Oh. Yes.... My stomach is not complaining at me so much anymore...." 

"That's good, that's good," the minister replied, digging up a scoop of yogurt himself and gesturing with it. "Travel can be rough on the system. But eventually, it comes around in the end. I'm reminded of a time, oh... about two lifetimes ago, when I traveled to Marquet as a trade emissary and was laid up for a week! I could barely stomach anything more than oats and broth, but of course, I still had my work to get done. Ohh, what an exhausting time that was! But once I'd recovered, I was _ravenous_ and had all of that _wonderful_ Marquesian food right at my fingertips! I swear, I must have cleaned out every spice merchant for miles." He chuckled merrily and ate his bite of yogurt.

"We have never been to Marquet before," Caleb said with interest. "What does it look like? Is it anything like the Menagerie Coast?"

"Oh, it's _much_ warmer!" The gnoll answered cheerfully, gesticulating with his empty spoon again. "Blisteringly hot at times, though it's more temperate by the ocean. Much of the inland is covered in desert. But the jewel of Marquet, the magnificent city of Ank'Harel, is even older than Rosohna! They have a _fabulously_ rich culture and some of the most flavorful food in Exandria. You should really go visit if you get the chance."

Caleb looked at the rest of the Nein. "Perhaps our dealings will lead us there. We do have a boat at our disposal." He did sometimes miss the vastness of the sea, the stars, and the glowing jellyfish. 

"There _is_ a pretty decent Marquesian eatery out in the Gallimaufry District," Lucien volunteered, giving Caleb a teasing smirk. "If you and your friends are up for some spicy fare, that is!"

"Oh? That would be interesting to try out."

"Do you mean like, _hot_ spicy?" Beau challenged, "Because there doesn't seem to be much of that here."

Lucien's grin turned wicked. "That's just because you've been eating the formal palace meals! They don't want officials trying to one-up each other all the time and injuring themselves. But if you're up for a challenge, I'd be _thrilled_ to help."

"You know what?" Beau said, resting her elbow on the table and leaning forward with her own grin. " _Bring it_."

"Well, does heat resistance apply to spicy things?" Caleb piped up. "Because I can see an unfair advantage there, and we would want the playing field to be even."

"Oh, no, no!" Lucien replied merrily. "Tiefling heat resistance is for temperature only. This would just come down to personal tolerance and pure obstinance." His grin was thoroughly fiendish.

Caleb looked at Beauregard with a dubious expression, trying so hard to fight back a grin. "I don't think I will be picking sides in this fight. You know she can win by sheer stubbornness. Should we have Caduceus and Jester ready to help, just in case?" 

" _Definitely_." Lucien's tail was waving with pride.

"Oh, it's _on!_ " Beau insisted. "Just say when and where."

"Dinner tonight, at The Green Oasis. Bring your A-game."

"Done."

Caleb chuckled at this. "Are we taking bets?"

Essek was watching the two contenders with surprise and chuckled. "Far be it from me to stop you! I might even place a bet myself."

"Who you would bet for?"

"For his Lordship!" Essek replied without a moment's thought. "Watching him lose would be its own reward."

"Then my bet shall go with Beauregard. And what would you be willing to bet?" Caleb asked before taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh, we have time to decide that," Essek replied with a casual wave of his hand. "Let's see how your interview goes so we know what we can wager."

"Oh, what an event _that_ will be!" the gnoll minister remarked. "Too bad I'll have to miss it. Be sure to tell me _all_ about it, you hear?"

Caleb nodded at this, trying very hard to stay serious. "I'm sure you will hear everything about it at breakfast tomorrow. If not from me, most likely from the principal interested here." He then looked at Fjord and Yasha. "Are you putting up a wager of your own?" The situation was reminding him of The Hour Of Honor in Hupperdook and how much fun it had been.

"A small wager migh' be fun," Fjord agreed. "Ah'd have to go with Beau, uh course. For solidarity."

"I'll take that bet," Yasha stated.

Fjord looked at her, agog. " _Really?!_ "

She shrugged. "I think he'll win."

Caleb looked in Beauregard's direction. "Well, you will have to prove Yasha wrong, won't you?"

"Yeah!" she vowed, a bit sullen. "I'll do that!"

Lucien just sat there with a confident smile, his tail waving smugly. "I suppose we'll see, won't we."

"Indeed," Essek agreed, then he looked to Caleb. "Also, if you ever want a more genuine taste of Dynasty cuisine, you can ask the kitchens to deliver you a 'staff meal'. They're simple but hardy, and the kitchens always have something, regardless of the hour. Just yesterday, for example, they served a delicious, spicy goat stew with bread. Though Marquesians would call it 'mild’, All things are relative, I suppose."

"I suppose so." Caleb held Essek's gaze for a moment before looking away. He wasn't sure where Essek was going with that. He knew the grapes were his personal touch, as he was part of the conversation the morning before. But why mention that now?

"Oh, yes," Minister Thelyss agreed. "Those meals are nothing fancy, but I find they still taste _very_ good. They're especially handy when you can't make it to the official dinners, for whatever reason. We missed all of you at yesterday's, by the way."

"Our apologies for that," Fjord said with a nod. "His Lordship was showin' us around Rosohna about then, so we just ate in the Gallimaufry District instead."

Caleb just nodded at that.

"I see, I see," the gnoll said with a smile. "Quite the lively place, wouldn't you say?"

"It's definitely interesting," Caleb agreed, "and I hope we'll get even more time to explore around."

The doors opened again, and the servants came through, collecting the yogurt bowls and delivering plates with what looked like a trio of ovoid bowls amid decorative greens. Caleb's was placed in front of him, and he saw the bowls were _actual_ halves of goose egg shells, holding a mixture of chopped eggs, onions, and herbs beneath a sprinkling of toasted breadcrumbs.

"How do you not break the shells for this?" He asked before taking a bite. He knew goose eggshells were a bit more sturdy than their hen counterparts, but still.

The gnoll chuckled. " _Gently!_ though it doesn't matter too much, unless you get a piece in your mouth." He delicately slid his spoon inside the shell, lifting out a scoop. "See? Nothing to it."

"I meant, when you cut them in half in the first place," Caleb replied with a small chuckle.

The gnoll chewed his bite, waving his spoon for Caleb to wait, and then swallowed. "Oh! I wouldn't know about that. Probably a _really_ sharp knife."

"Or magic...." Essek said, thinking. "Spatial disruption can make a fine cut like that, though it's probably a bit overkill for cooking."

"Spatial disruption?" Caleb's interest was piqued.

"Yes," Essek said brightly. "Spells that create doors or other such portals in space slice clean through whatever is in their way. As if an infinitely thin sheet of glass simply appeared there, bisecting creatures and objects between 'here' and 'elsewhere’.”

The Minister Mirimm narrowed her eyes in distaste. "Perhaps the breakfast table is not the most prudent place to describe such things."

"Of course," Essek replied, contrite. "My apologies."

She nodded graciously and scooped up a bite of food, having no issues whatsoever with the shell. Caleb made a face but then nodded as well. He wanted to learn more. He took a bite, pondering that he would have plenty of time later to ask his questions and learn.

The conversation stalled for several seconds as people ate, the only sound the soft cracking of shell from two of the other breakfast attendees. Then Beau cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention again. "So, uh... that _spatial distortion_ stuff sounds pretty violent. Do you _do_ much of that? You know... the more combat-oriented stuff?"

"Oh, I work with spatial manipulation often," Essek replied with a smile. "It's a very powerful and dangerous tool, so it _can_ be turned towards violence. Much like a scythe or hammer, it depends on how you use it. And while I _could_ do something like manipulate gravity to crush everything in a given area into a tiny point, I prefer the more... careful applications. Such as bending reality to connect two places that would never have touched. Or altering the path of events as they occur."

Caleb was leaning forward just so, listening to what Essek was saying, and his mind reeled with the possibilities. There were so many questions in his mind right now, it was hard not to flap his hands out of excitement.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Yasha said timidly, "but can you change things that have already happened? Say... I don't know... a few years ago, maybe?"

Essek pulled his head back a bit, regarding her with new curiosity. "When events become the past, our present is built on top of them. Trying to change one of those events places enormous strain on every future event that stems from it. There _have_ been mages, during the Age Of Arcanum, who believed they had found the answer. When they finally attempted their spells, they were either torn-" He raised a hand towards the dragonborn in apology. "They either _died_ on the spot or simply vanished. Perhaps they succeeded and achieved the changes they wanted without a way for us to know. Or perhaps they were simply lost. Either way, there has never been a single report of success."

"I see...." Yasha said, subdued. "Thank you for letting me know."

Those stories wouldn't stop Caleb, though. He'd read about them. He could figure a way out. He wondered why Yasha would want to go back in time too. He cast a questioning glance in her direction but didn't say anything, just mentally adding another box to the list of people he needed to talk to.

"Well, there's nothing _I_ would want to change," Lucien stated with conviction. "Sure I've made mistakes, and there are choices I still regret. But I _learned_ from them. If I undid a mistake, it would never have happened, so I wouldn't remember and would probably make the same one again anyway. Or perhaps something even _worse_ would happen down the line. Maybe 'now' isn't perfect, but I wouldn't want to erase this reality to chase an imagined ideal."

Talks kept coming back to this, didn't they? It sounded like such a dire warning.

And yet…

Caleb still wanted not to listen, still wanted to go forward with his plan. Who was he if he couldn't even do that?

Fjord leaned towards Caleb a bit and muttered, "Y'alright? You're not eatin'." Caleb then noticed that everyone else was nearly finished with the egg dish, including Yasha, while he had only taken the smallest of bites.

Caleb looked at his plate, then the others, then back at his own. "Just distracted, I suppose," he said with a shrug before taking another couple of bites.

The gnoll went on to talk about experiences throughout his many lives that he regretted and learned from, though there was one teenage romance he wished he had pursued further. Caught up in his fond reminiscence, he spoke about his devotion towards his crush and his dreams of what married life might be like with them. Caleb glanced over at Lucien and saw the tiefling was gazing through him dreamily with a soft, tranquil smile, his tail swaying in the air behind him.

Caleb looked sideways, cheeks and ears taking on a faint pink color. It was a nice dream, all that... But he had goals and other dreams that weren't compatible with that one. Emotions were such a big unknown in his perpetual mental equation. Did he even have the right to be so happy with someone? He seemed to make the tiefling happy enough, if that gaze was anything to go by. It was... He knew it could be so easy, to let everything go and just follow the flow wherever it would care to bring him. At the same time... It was just so confusing. His smile turned a bit lopsided.

"Ah, but such is the way of youth. Wouldn't you say, Nista?" the gnoll asked the Finance Minister as servants brought in the next course. 

She gave him a cool stare, ignoring the small, icing-drizzled cake on the plate being set in front of her. "You know I prefer _not_ to tangle myself in outside distractions." 

"Oh, pish posh!" the gnoll chided, accepting coffee from a servant. Using little, silver tongs, he gently dropped two cubes of sugar into the drink and stirred. "What good is life if you aren't _living?!_ You should really try to cut loose once in a while. You might find you enjoy it!" He then picked up the tiny pitcher beside his cup and poured in a generous helping of cream as well.

Caleb looked back at Lucien. Right now, he felt the urge to just hide from the world with his cat and figure out how he truly felt about the man, how he truly felt about a lot of things. It was a bit overwhelming. So he looked back down at the cake that had been placed in front of him and took a bite.

The dark cake contained soft nuts and raisins and was flavored with a mixture of spices. Including, surprisingly, cinnamon. It reminded Caleb of something his mother used to make back in Blumenthal for New Dawn. He had fond memories of the smell in the house and what it meant and how he would run out of his bed in the morning for a slice just like that, fresh out of the oven.

He let out a small, pleased sigh.

"I take it you like the cake?" Essek teased with an amused smirk.

"Hmm?" The gnoll glanced up in confusion, his own fork in his mouth, but Essek, Lucien, and Minister Mirimm were all looking at Caleb.

Caleb looked at the three who were staring at him with a surprised expression.  "Oh. Umh... Ja. Uh... We had a similar cake back in Blumenthal when I was much younger, so it brings back good memories."

"Ahhh, I see," the Shadowhand said as if everything made sense. "From your reaction just now, I thought you might share Dame Lavorre's appreciation for sweets."

"Nowhere near as much as she does, no. Sweets always were a rare treat to me. But it's a shame she is missing out on this. If I were to ask, could I get a piece for her?"

"I'm sure the staff won't mind!" Essek replied indulgently. "Just let an attendant know, and they can package one to go for you."

"Thank you. I'm sure she will love it."

Minister Thelyss chuckled, scooping up a bite of cake with his fork. "Imagine Dame Lavorre missing the _one_ dessert of her visit so far that's made with cinnamon! So sad." He looked towards Minister Mirimm, but the dragonborn just serenely sipped her coffee.

Caleb's lips twitched up in a momentary smile. "I couldn't imagine that. I think she will be quite happy if I bring her a piece." Well, he hoped it would help make amends at least a tiny bit after yesterday. Jester was usually one of the happiest people he had ever met, and seeing her upset the day before was just... really hard. He hoped she would talk to him, at least. He looked at Beauregard. "Do you think she will enjoy it?"

"Of course! Yeah!" Beau insisted. "I mean, it's not the _sweetest_ dessert, but it's still a pastry."

"Don' worry, Caleb," Fjord assured him. "Ah'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"How was she this morning? How are the others? I haven't really asked."

Fjord cleared his throat. "Well, she seemed to be more settled, but not quite 'er chipper self. Caduceus offered to stay behind and see if he could help. He's got experience with such things, ya know. And Jes trusts his judgment."

"With such things..." Caleb repeated, making a face, but still nodding at the notion. He hoped, as much as he wanted to see her happy, that she wouldn't just hide behind a cheerful mask in front of him.  Well, he hoped first of all that she would want to talk to him, but... Yeah.

"Hey, man," Beau said encouragingly, bumping her shoulder into his. "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure things with Jes will be just fine soon, if they aren't already."

"I hope so." Caleb replied, his voice quiet.

Essek smiled at him with sympathy. "I'm afraid we'll need to leave straight away for your interview. If you insist on seeing your friends first, we must do so immediately."

"How much time is there until the interview, and how quickly could you get us back to the inn? I would like to check in with them, if time allows."

Essek sighed. "Your interview is scheduled to begin in just under an hour, and it's wise to arrive early. If we stroll casually, the Marble Tomes Conservatory is less than twenty minutes away from this room. I would estimate the inn, however, to be thirty-five minutes away, with our walk between the inn and the Tomes yesterday taking at least fifteen. So that would leave us perhaps five extra minutes at most, and you'd still need to collect your cake."

"That is not ideal." Called sighed. "Well, we will do it after then." It wasn't his preferred plan, but it did leave him some time talk to Beauregard, since she was already there.

Essek nodded. "That would be best. Or some of your compatriots could deliver the cake without you, if they so wish."

Caleb shook his head. "It's something I want to do by myself. I mean... You know."

The Shadowhand shrugged. "As you like."

Minister Thelyss had paused before eating his last bite of cake and was looking from Essek to Caleb with curiosity. "You have an interview? Is it connected to that magical research idea you had?"

Caleb nodded. "It is for a research position at the Marble Tomes, regarding that very subject."

" _Excellent!_ " The gnoll grinned, thrilled. "It's _so_ good to hear that you're integrating well. I know you all must be feeling out of place here, especially with everyone so wary about humans. But Rosohna really is a very accepting place. Anyone looking to support the Dynasty is welcome. And who knows? Perhaps you'll be invited to join a Den one day!"

"Aaah... Perhaps, perhaps..." Caleb cast a fond glance towards Lucien, who had definitely _not_ already been gazing at Caleb and quickly closed his eyes instead when the wizard looked his way. The tiefling lifted his coffee and took a slow sip. Surely that explained the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Caleb did his best to suppress a smirk and looked back to the Minister. "But then again, as much as I wish to predict things, sometimes I hardly even know what today and tomorrow will bring. So I guess we will see? It is a lovely thought, though."

"Yes, yes." The old gnoll took a small sip of his coffee, his cake now gone, and continued. "If you land the job and your research goes well, I wouldn't be surprised if you started receiving Den invitations within a year! Though of course, it matters which invitation you choose to accept. The first few will be from lesser Dens, looking to improve their standing through you. But if you continue to do well for the Dynasty, you might get invited by the Thelyss, Mirimm, or Kryn Dens! They're the only three with consecution, you know."

"I did not know that. Thank you for the information. I will make sure to keep it in mind." His gaze shifted from Lucien to Essek and then back to Lucien again. He hid a chuckle behind his hand. "I am curious now about the protocols surrounding such choices or if one can be invited in a Den for another reason."

The gnoll beamed. "Ah, well. You'd essentially be joining a family forever, so it's up to the Den's leader to decide if you're worthy. It's a bit like adoption. Or perhaps marriage, since you'd need someone to nominate you first."

That word again. It made him smile a little. "Ah... It seems like a big commitment that needs to be thought through, then. Have there ever been squabbles between dens for a particularly worthy individual before?"

"The Dens do not _squabble_ ," the silver dragonborn stated primly. "At least, not those of repute. There is competition at times, with applicants free to accept whichever invitation they wish. The patient hold out for invitations from Mirimm, Kryn, or Thelyss, since one cannot switch Dens without the blessings of both leaders."

Caleb oh so innocently looked at Essek and Lucien as he nodded. "I apologize for the poor choice of words."

Lucien was smirking to himself behind his coffee, his red eyes twinkling. Essek's smile was very amused as well. "Oh, no need to apologize! The major Dens _do_ support each other. But as with any families, some friendly rivalry is to be expected. Especially between individuals."

"But we _all_ share a common goal!" the gnoll cheerfully insisted, as if he was giving a pep talk. "By working together and supporting each other to new heights, we strengthen the Dynasty as a whole. And it's good to build strong, positive relationships amongst the major Dens anyway because we're all _stuck_ with each other indefinitely! May as well be allies instead of enemies."

"Yes, that sounds better," Caleb agreed. "But I also believe a little bit of friendly competition doesn't hurt. There are many magical breakthroughs that came about because two wizards decided to one-up each other. I could name off a few for you. The development of the Teleportation spell comes to mind."

Lucien's smirk widened. "Now _that_ sounds interesting! Care to share?"

"The story goes that Lady Galena Thelverice and Sir Khidell Torwynn had known each other for quite some time and were already very powerful arcanists when they first started developing the spell. Both were known for having a bit of a fiery temper. So, when another friend of the two bet them they couldn't find a way to travel from one city to another faster than by horse, the challenge was on. They kept goading each other into going farther and kept each other motivated for days on end, to the point where people wondered if they were still alive in their little laboratory." Caleb stopped for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "Of course, that led to a few mishaps. There's a notable incident that almost killed Sir Torwynn, but that's how we know that the efficiency of a teleportation spell comes with how well you know your destination."

"Huh!" the Shadowhand said with cheerful amusement. "There is indeed a _shocking_ level of improvisation needed when casting that spell. Using it comes with significant risk, so it makes sense that those developing the spell were driven to such extremes through pride. One would hope _Dynasty_ researchers would be less impetuous!" His gaze slid to Lucien beside him, smug. "Wouldn't you agree, Lord Kryn?"

The tiefling's return smile looked a bit sharp. "Yes, but sometimes the risk is worth it! Otherwise, that spell would have just been forgotten by now. You can't always get what you want by playing it safe."

"Ah, but it _helps_ to take precautions and devote the time and effort into structuring spells safely," Essek countered, "instead of just relying on consecution to bring you back. How many times has it been for you, again?"

Lucien's tail lashed. "That is beside the point."

"Hmm," Essek replied, turning his attention to his coffee and taking a casual sip.

Caleb chuckled and looked intently at Essek with a teasing smirk. "Now that makes me wonder how often there were mishaps with your own magic, Shadowhand." 

The gnoll let out a weary sigh. " _Anyway_ ," he said, turning to Caleb again, "I wish you good luck on your interview. You seem like a bright lad, full of ideas, and we can always use those who are eager to help."

Caleb looked back at the gnoll. "Thank you very much. I hope things go positively as well. There's still so much I have to learn myself, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"That's just the attitude we need," Minister Thelyss replied cheerfully, setting his empty cup down and rising to his feet. Chairs scooted against the floor as other attendees began standing as well. "I look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow. _And_ about tonight's contest! Have fun, and good luck!"

The Minister Mirimm also rose smoothly from her seat and gave a magnanimous nod, walking around the table to join her compatriot and the other people filing out the door.

Essek stepped over to the set of doors the servants used and knocked twice. The door opened, and a liveried drow with a thin mustache gave Essek a bow. "Ah, Shadowhand! How can we assist you?"

"Sir Widogast requires one breakfast cake, packaged to go. We will wait here."

"Of course, sir," the attendant said with another bow. "One moment, please." He let the door close, and Essek strolled back to the table.

Nearly everyone had finished leaving, though Dreamseer Thelyss lingered near the door, letting others pass through first. She met Caleb's eyes with a nod and that same small smile. When Caleb nodded back, she exited the room as well. Then the door closed, and only Caleb and his associates remained.

As they waited for the cake, Caleb really hoped Jester would appreciate it. The thought made him look to Beauregard. "Beauregard, may I have a word with you?"

"Yeah..." She glanced around at the others in the room with them. "Ya wanna talk here?"

"We could talk in another room, if it's okay with you?"

Essek raised a hand. "Ah! Stay with either Lord Kryn or myself, please!"

"I will." Caleb looked up at Lucien. "Will you...?"

"Alright." The tiefling strolled on over. "Should we just go up to my room?"

Caleb nodded. "If it's okay with you, Beauregard."

She looked a little queasy. "Isn't that... Fuck. Never mind! I don't wanna know. Let's just go."

She stormed out the door, and Lucien chuckled, holding it open for Caleb and then leading the way towards the stairs. "Oh, don't worry! I'm sure they've cleaned everywhere by now."

" _Nope!_ " she cried out. "Not talking about that. You men are disgusting."

Lucien grinned, teasing. "Well, calling me a 'man' is a bit of a stretch. The consecuted are more of a fluid bunch in general, and I'm sure there were _some_ lives of mine where you'd be singing a different tune about me."

"Well, in _this_ life? You're disgusting," she insisted.

Lucien just laughed at that, leading them past the befuddled guards at the base of the stairs. Very soon, they reached his suite, and he opened the door grandly for them. Beau stepped in cautiously, looking around at the different chairs and couches in the main room. "Are any of these clean?"

"Why, what do you take me for?" the prince asked with exaggerated innocence.

"C'mon, man. I knew you as _Molly_. You really think being royalty would make that guy _less_ of a sex fiend?"

"Well _that's_ a bit much, don't you think?" the tiefling asked, plopping down onto a plush red couch. He laid his arms along its back to either side and crossed his right ankle over his left knee, his tail waving sassily. "If you must know, the chairs in here are mostly not used for that." His eyes shifted to Caleb with a naughty smirk. "And _this_ couch is my favorite."

" _Ugh_ , fine! I'll stand," Beau replied with a shudder.

Caleb shook his head as he stepped inside and shut the door. "Please don't antagonize her so much?" He took a seat on a chair several feet away from Lucien and looked at a point on the floor between his seat and where Beau was standing. "I... I would like to apologize."

"Okay...?" Beau invited, crossing her arms and prepared to listen.

"I hadn't realized that some of you consider me more family than friend when I asked that of all of you yesterday. I hadn't realized it could make people more distraught than I expected. And while I hope no one will need to go through it, willingly or not, it was selfish of me to not fully think that through before asking."

"Well you can be a real idiot sometimes. I mean-" Her eyes flicked to Lucien and back. " _Fuck_ , man! You saw how it hit us _last_ time! I don't want _another_ brother dying for me."

"Awwww, I'm touched!" Lucien said in a tone that actually sounded genuine. Beau flipped him off without looking anyway, just because.

"I understand. I... It's just... It's just that I'd rather be the one hurt by my past than let any of you take the fall for me. I do really hope it never comes to that, though."

Beau sighed. "I know, man. And I _get_ it. I really do.... It's just... that's a fucking _brutal_ thing for you to ask of us."

"I know..." Caleb sighed. "I mean, you saw what happened in that cave with the succubus, right? I just... The people after me are worse than that, you know."

"Yeah, like I said. I get it. You care for us, and you think it would hurt less to go down yourself than to do that to us. And I know there's this _big_ threat to you? But I'm with Fjord on this. I'll take you down if I have to. But I'm gonna try damn hard not to take you _out_."

Caleb sighed again. "It's all I can ask for, so thank you. How has Jester been doing? I..." His expression became closed off, sad.

Beau sighed. "I don't think you'll get her to agree to that, Caleb. It's just too hard for her to even think about."

"I have no intention of pressing her. I realized too late that... especially for Jester, it's not a thing I should have even asked. I just want to make sure she will be okay. I don't... I don't want her to be sad. I..." His face crumpled in despair.

"Oh, shit, man? Don't _you_ be a downer too! Just... convince her you'll be fine without her doing that. Tell her you're confident we can stop the bad guys, even if you're not. Say whatever you need so she can stop feeling guilty about telling you 'no’. Cause it's too late to stop her from thinking about it, but you _can_ change how she feels."

Caleb just nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Cool...." She shifted in place, uncomfortable. "Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

Caleb shook his head. "How about you? I know I haven't been really forthcoming this past few days..."

"Not _forthcoming?!_ " She jabbed an angry finger in his direction. "You _LIED_ to me, Caleb!"

"I didn't mean to lie. Lucien and I had talked, but I didn't know where it was going. I still don't, to be honest. I was... I don't know. I just wasn't comfortable talking about it? A lot of things are going very fast right now, Beauregard, and..." He sighed and closed his eyes, scrunching them up. "Just give me some time."

"I don't need you to give me the details of your love life, and I sure as fuck don't need a play-by-play! But if I'm worried about you, don't go dodging my questions and trying to deceive me! You could have just said, 'Yeah, I went back and decided to fuck him anyway, but I need some space to figure out how I feel' and shit."

Caleb shrugged. "You'd still would have been angry with me because I went back."

"Yeah, but that's because I was _worried_ , you asshole! _Now_ I'm angry because apparently you don't fucking _trust_ me! And how can I trust _anything_ you say when you lied to me and didn't even come clean until you were found out! Fuck...." She looked away from him, still glaring and close to tears.

"I know it won't be enough, because what is done is done, but I'm sorry. I do trust you, but... sometimes things just get so overwhelming that I don't know what to say or do. I'm sorry. I'm not good at this whole people thing, and..." He sighed.

"Yeah, no shit...." Beau said quietly. Then she wiped an arm across her face and sniffed before meeting his eyes again, firm. "You messed up, but doing 'people' is hard, so I'm gonna try to let this one slide. But in exchange...? You be _honest_ with me. Got that?"

Caleb took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good." She nodded back. "Don't fuck it up."

"I'll try. I... I will do my best. I promise."

"Cool. Are we done here, then?"

Caleb silently nodded.

"Alright! Let's go. You have an interview to get to, right?"

Caleb realized that he wasn't _exactly_ sure how much of Essek's "just under an hour" was left, but it had been twenty-four minutes since the drow had said that. And if it took twenty minutes to walk to the Tomes, then he only had fifteen minutes left to spare at the very most. And he was supposed to arrive _early!_ "Yes, I do. In fact, I should really hurry, and I hope I will get there early enough. Beauregard, can I ask you one last thing?"

She sighed. "Go for it."

"I have to make a run for it, so can you pick up the cake for me and leave it in my room? Either here or at the inn is fine."

"What, you don't wanna just take it with you?"

"I don't know if it's ready, and I don't want it to be shaken too much?"

Beau gave a huff of annoyance. "Sure, man. Whatever. Now let's _go?_ "

Caleb smiled at the annoyed huff. It sounded like things were, if not completely better, at least okay between them. He stood up and looked up at Lucien before heading toward the door. "Let's go."

Lucien sprang up from the couch with a dramatic sigh of regret. "We'll have to come back later." He strode up next to Caleb and caressed the wizard's back with his tail as they left the room. Then he leaned in close and murmured, "That reminder of you moves with every step, by the way! Thought you'd like to know."

Caleb's cheeks turned a bright pink rather quickly. He half glared half grinned at Lucien, shaking his head and hoping Beauregard wasn't paying attention to them. Looking ahead, he saw she was still scanning the hall as she stalked purposefully in front of them, apparently oblivious to Lucien's comment.

They reached the stairs and went down, passing the guards again—and the antimagic field in front of them—and turned down the hallway. There, they saw Essek, Yasha, and Beau standing around outside the breakfast hall with various degrees of impatience. Yasha was her typical, serene self, Fjord was fidgeting, and Essek was still but appeared tense. He was also holding a small basket.

Caleb didn't expect this whole small assembly to be there waiting for him. He looked up at Essek. "We won't be late, will we? I'm usually much better at keeping track of time."

The drow gave him a small, tight smile. "We should still have some leeway, but it would be best to walk quickly. Are you ready to leave?"

Caleb nodded. "I am."

"Good." He handed Caleb the basket. "Let's be off, then."

"Hey, uh..." Beau spoke up, "do you still want me taking the cake to the inn?"

Caleb handed the basket to Beau like it was a game of hot potato. "Ah, yes, please. Thank you."

"Are _we_ comin' with you?" Fjord asked.

"I need to stay and have a talk with him," Yasha said tentatively, gesturing towards Lucien.

"And _you_ should go with Beau," Lucien told Fjord. "That way you can let us know if she gets arrested. No sense letting the cake sit in jail."

Caleb rolled his eyes and chuckled at this. "Besides, I'm not sure if you'd be allowed in anyways. So I suppose that settles it."

"Indeed it does," Essek said with a note of finality. "Let's plan to meet up at The Dim's Inn again afterward?"

"Sounds great," Lucien replied with a grin, his tail waving cheekily as he ignored Beau's glare. "See you then!" He locked eyes with Caleb and gave him a quick wink.

"Yes. Come, now...!" the Shadowhand instructed as he turned on the spot and glided briskly down the hall. Caleb followed, adopting a fast walking pace of his own. They turned the corner, and Essek led him directly through the Bastion and out the front gates. He gave the guards there a nod but didn't slow, bringing Caleb straight through the antimagic field and into the starry streets of the Firmaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Caleb’s off to his job interview! 🤗 With a sure-to-be-fun memory revival session scheduled after that. No pressure, right?
> 
> Every comment thrills us and provides a shining light of validation. 😁💕 We welcome your feedback.


	31. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb sets out for his interview at the Marble Tomes Conservatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to thank our fabulous beta readers CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels. 💕🎉

Caleb didn't think he could ever get bored of the sight of Rosohna's perpetual starry night. He had memories of watching the night sky as a child when he was too energetic to sleep but didn't want to wake his parents. He would go practice cantrips in the fields and gaze up at the stars, then return home at the cusp of dawn just before his parents woke up.

The main thoroughfare bustled with midday activity as the invisible sun crept towards noon. In fact, noon was only seventeen minutes away.

The Shadowhand pushed forward through the crowd with stern determination, people spotting his approach and dodging quickly aside. Not far from the Bastion, the streets grew busier as drow and others went about their business. Essek glanced back over his shoulder at Caleb. "Keep close. I am still guarding you and must know if you try to leave." Then he snapped his fingers, and Vega appeared on wings brighter than snow, climbing up into the darkened sky like a newborn moon.

Caleb chuckled breathlessly. "Easy for you to say when you are just gliding around. Besides, why would I attempt to leave? I would not want to jeopardize my chance even for a bookstore right now."

"I'm not saying you would go _willingly_ ," the Shadowhand clarified, continuing forward at the same, determined pace. "And this spell does not move me forward effortlessly. Though I'm impressed you noticed it."

Caleb made a sour face for a second before returning to a more neutral expression. "So, how does it work?"

Essek gave an amused huff. "Perhaps I'll teach you! It could even be part of our wager, if your interview goes well."

"Ah, it could I suppose."

"Of course, if you are appointed as a Tomes researcher, there would be fewer restrictions on the spells I could share. You might want to come up with some ideas for what you'd wager in exchange. I would prefer to negotiate our bet evenly."

"What would you consider an even bet? I don't think my magic can compare to yours."

"If we're sticking to magic lessons, I'm content wagering spells of equivalent level. And I've done little study in Transmutation and Evocation, so there's a good chance you know a few tricks I haven't picked up yet."

"Oh, good to know. But what if you don't have the intention to stick to magic lessons? Just... asking out of curiosity."

Essek cast him a curious glance. "I have little interest in coin, so we could exchange _favors_ , though I would ask you to keep the terms platonic. Not to say you aren't charming! But I'm not one to fall into bed as easily as Lord Kryn."

Caleb chuckled. "You are the one who mentioned it. I never even considered that kind of favor. Although I'm a little surprised. I thought you would propose something… ah… _risqué_ enough to at least rile up His Lordship. You two seem to have quite a competitive streak toward each other."

Essek smirked before looking forward again. "Oh, we have our differences, and he's been very guarded and disagreeable for as long as I've known him. But I don't truly hate the man. And even if I did, leveraging you against him like that would be terribly disrespectful towards _you_."

Caleb shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened."

"Hmph. Perhaps not, but it would be a first for _me_. And not one to be proud of...." The drow sounded sullen. "Regardless, there are many alternatives for what favors can be. They can relate to fetching food. Doing menial tasks. Slogging through research documentation. Even small enchanting jobs or just putting in a good word with people! I'm sure you could come up with some agreeable choices."

"Of course. I... I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable, but thank you for indulging my curiosity."

"That's what research is about, is it not?" Essek glanced back again with a little smirk. "The Tomes wouldn't exist otherwise." He waved a hand towards the familiar, glowing buildings just a short ways ahead of them.

Caleb smiled back. As he looked past Essek's shoulder toward the Tomes, he thought for a moment that it was a sight he would never tire of.

They proceeded on, and the Shadowhand nodded to the Aurorawatch outside the Tomes as he led Caleb up the stairs and into the main entrance hall. Now there were only seven minutes until noon. There were also a fair many more people occupying the halls, mostly drow but with a variety of other races present as well. Some walked purposefully along with books in hand, while others stood idle as they chatted together or sat in the courtyards, eating, reading, or both. And all who saw Caleb paused and stared as he went by.

It was so strange to be the center of attention. Caleb knew that most likely, people wouldn't object so long as he stayed with Essek, but still. The stares made him flustered, and the tips of his ears and cheekbones were turning more pink by the second. Behind him, he heard whispers popping up like wildflowers, in tones of confusion, wonder, and suspicion. He could only imagine what gossip was being formed right now. Caleb listened carefully. And though most of the speech was unfamiliar, he caught the name "Thelyss" more than once, as well as some partial whispers in Common: 

"...Shadowhand bring a _human_ here?!" 

"Think he's a spy?" 

" _Maybe_... ...Thelyss can _question_ him!" 

"...secret lover...hide him from the war!" 

"...so romantic!"

Caleb made a small amused snort, his cheeks turning even pinker.

Essek simply proceeded straight through, escorting Caleb past the library. The hallway they walked down was lined with windows on the right, looking out onto another courtyard. On the left were doors spaced every twenty feet or so. These were also labeled with brass plaques, like the library stacks. Once again, they bore a script that Caleb couldn't read.

"Where do the doors lead to?" Caleb asked. "Also... You said you were keeping an ear out for gossip, right?"

"These are lecture halls," Essek replied casually. "Your interview is booked in one of the smaller ones, in case you need some space for demonstrating your spells. And my attention is on the gossip at _court_. Things said there will have far more impact than the word on the street or amongst the students here. Though I apologize for parading you past them. I had hoped to arrive before the morning lectures let out."

"It's quite alright. I must admit, it amuses me. A spy or your secret lover..." Caleb chuckled. "Quite the vivid imagination there. What do the court gossips says so far?"

The Shadowhand chuckled. "I expect my first report on that this afternoon. And it's good the students are so imaginative. The more outlandish and diverse the rumors, the less any single one will be given credence."

"Any rumor you wished would be true?"

Essek led him down a flight of stone stairs. "HA! Between _those_ two? Things would not go well if you were a spy. Or do you mean a more general rumor?"

"More generally."

"Hmm.... Probably the one claiming the Empire has found Luxon Beacons of their own. Or that we have some in a secret reserve."

The hallway they entered was well lit and moderately spacious, but something about it still gave the feeling of being underground. "And here we are!" Essek stated cheerfully, stopping before another labeled door. "Are you ready to go in?"

Caleb took a deep breath. He didn't feel like he was ready at all, but he had to do it. "As ready as I can be!"

"Alright. Just try to relax." Essek opened the door and ushered Caleb in.

The room was about thirty feet wide and forty feet long, with an aisle descending gradually past several rows of chairs and tables. At the front of the stone room was a sizable clear space, in front of two large, slate chalkboards on the wall. Standing in the space and chatting were Dean Kryn, Professor Tuss Waccoh, and a male bugbear Caleb had never met before.

The farther Caleb stepped into the room, the more nervous he felt. He stiffly nodded at the gathering and tried very hard not to fidget.

The Dean looked up at Caleb's approach and smiled warmly. "Ahh! Sir Widogast! I'm glad you could make it. I hear you've already passed a background check and have been cleared by the Skysybil herself. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you gave me this opportunity." Caleb knew his nervousness was very obvious. He tried to hide it but couldn't stop toying with the hem of his sleeve. He felt like a butterfly pinned to a board.

"But of course! The Shadowhand has evaluated many of our applicants in recent decades, so his recommendation is hard to come by." The Dean gestured towards his companions. "And allow me to introduce Professors Roong and Waccoh, two of our most lauded researchers. Professor Roong studies sociology and language, and Professor Waccoh is a notable engineer. They will be sitting your evaluation, together with the Shadowhand and myself. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"I do not," Caleb replied before taking a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Very well," the drow said merrily. They waved Caleb up to the center of the lecture space and took a seat in the first row of chairs, joined by Professor Waccoh. Essek and Professor Roong sat down as well, across the aisle, and the Dean passed them each a familiar sheaf of paper. "Now. Please begin by introducing yourself."

Caleb restrained himself from fidgeting under the panel's stares as he stood on full display before them like a nervous instructor. "My name is Caleb Widogast. I am a wizard with a specialization in Evocation and Transmutation magic. I wish to take part in the research proposed by Shadowhand Thelyss. I... I believe my skills can help in the matters brought forth in his proposition."

The Dean smiled. "And the idea Shadowhand Thelyss wishes to investigate came from you, correct?"

"It was a common effort and an interesting discussion over breakfast, if I'd say so."

"This is no time to be modest, Sir Widogast," Essek encouraged. "You are the one who considered adapting the Haste spell to aid enchanters _and_ to effect more than one person at a time. I merely considered its feasibility and asked your permission to research the idea."

"As I said, a common effort," Caleb replied with a small smile to Essek.

"And I see you studied in Rexxentrum?" Professor Roong asked in a low, rumbling voice. "How did you come to apply here?"

"Yes, I did. At the Soltryce Academy. It's quite the set of circumstances that brought me out of the Empire and here today. Admittedly, it's a long story, more fit for a bard's tale in a tavern than this place. But needless to say, I have no intention of going back there. And if I can help here in any small way, then I would like to prove my worth and do that."

"And you listed your primary instructor as Trent Ikithon, the 'Archmage of Civil Influence' for the Cerberus Assembly?" The bugbear lifted his eyes from the paper to regard Caleb with an assessing stare.

"Yes. While sometimes the method of instruction was unorthodox, the results proved to be beyond remarkable among my fellow classmates and me."

"Are you referring to how you 'contributed to the evaluation of direct crystal amplification of magical energies in spellcasters'?" the Professor asked. Essek furrowed his brow at hearing that and flipped to the relevant page, his eyes skimming back and forth quickly.

"Yes." Caleb fiddled with the edge of his sleeves.

"Care to elaborate?" The bugbear folded his hands atop the paper, giving Caleb his full attention.

"How do you want me to elaborate?"

"How did you contribute? What research methods did you apply? Were there any conclusions from your research? How does it relate to the work you expect to do here? Describing your research is far more meaningful than simply saying it was done."

"Oh. Ja… Of course." Caleb glanced nervously at Essek, who had finished reading and was watching him with a discerning gaze. "I… joined my instructor's project as a subject volunteer. He took measurements of the strength and duration of my spellcasting for each school of magic, to establish a baseline. He then- ah- directly applied gems to me in different numbers, types, and configurations, repeating the tests each time. And whenever the measurements showed an improvement, the gems were removed and a new baseline was taken. If my performance dropped with the gems' removal, he would know that they were helpful."

"I see." The bugbear nodded. "That sounds rigorous enough. Can you repeat the description for me in Celestial?"

Caleb did so, his accent adding a slight touch of staccato to the phrases.

"Very good," the Professor crooned back in Celestial as well, his deep voice smooth and melodious. Then he looked to Essek beside him and asked in Common, "Do you have any more questions about his work with crystals? The needs of magical research in particular are beyond me."

"Nothing that pertains to his qualifications." Essek assured him before looking at Caleb. "I have my personal curiosities, of course. But I can wait to address those another time. What I _will_ ask is about your time since then. I see you haven't listed any formal training after your departure from the Soltrice Academy. Have you been able to continue your studies independently?"

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, my studies had to stop for a while, sadly enough. But I have been picking them up again on my own in recent years."

"Would you care to demonstrate?" the Shadowhand asked, settling back in his chair as an eager gleam returned to his eye. "Please cast a spell for us, of the highest power you're able."

"Oh, _yes_ ," Professor Waccoh said hungrily. "I've been _very_ curious."

Caleb cast Cat's Ire, interposing the spectral paw between himself and each of the panelists in turn. "It's not the flashiest spell by any means, but it is a useful one. It originally didn't look this way, though. I had some time on the road and decided to modify the spell, just for the sake of aesthetic. Originally, it was in the shape of a hand," Caleb said with a small smile.

Essek nodded, pleased, but Waccoh asked, "Yeah? And what can it _do?_ "

"Well..." He gave an apologetic nod to Essek and just picked him up gently with the paw before settling him back down. "It basically works like an extension of my own hand." He moved the paw and idly had it pick up chairs in other rows and stack them. "It can also punch through rather sturdy things, where I can't. But I'm not going to demonstrate that here. It is also useful for grappling enemies. As I said, not the most flashy spell, but still quite useful."

Essek readjusted his mantle with a chastising glance towards Professor Roong and his stifled grin. "I am familiar with the spell, and it's a fine example of Evocation magic. Can you show us a powerful Transmutation one as well?"

Caleb slipped a cocoon from his pouch and crushed it in his palms, casting Polymorph. He took the same tiefling shape as he used in the park, this time taking care to absorb just enough of his pants to create a tail hole. "You are quite welcome to confirm that I have indeed cast the Polymorph spell and not an illusion. Usually, one can only Polymorph into a beast, but... I did figure out a neat little trick to bypass this limitation."

"Curious..." Professor Roong rumbled as he rose from his seat. He stepped up to Caleb, lifted a paw, and skimmed it along one of Caleb's horns. Caleb's mouth became a tight line, and his eyes widened a little.

Essek stayed exactly where he was, watching with... trepidation? But the Dean stepped up as well and looked Caleb over thoroughly. "Yes, most impressive." They shifted their gaze behind Caleb, to where he realized his tail was swishing nervously, and lifted a hand. "May I?"

Caleb made a bit of a face. "Ja?"

The Dean gently caught his tail and examined the spade with academic intensity, tracing it with light fingertips. "Such attention to detail! It's even cool to the touch! _Very_ impressive indeed."

Caleb's eyes grew even wider. _Gods, please someone send help._ What he wouldn't do for the sake of proving the veracity of his claims. "I... I think this is enough, ja?"

Essek cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, let's give Sir Widogast his space, please?"

The Dean immediately released the spade and took a step back. "Ah! My apologies. That was probably invasive of me."

Caleb nodded his thanks to Essek. The Shadowhand gave him a curt nod back, still apparently uneasy.

"Bah!" Professor Waccoh huffed with irritation. "There's nothing special about tieflings. Can ya turn into something _powerful?_ "

"There is a threshold to what can be done with the spell. But given some space, I could indeed turn into something big and powerful."

"Well, go on then!" the orc urged him. "Show us what you've got there!"

Caleb grabbed another cocoon from his pocket and looked around at everyone. "You might want to prepare a Dispel Magic spell. While I can easily control a shape with a decent intelligence, I cannot say what my reaction will be as a beast. Especially this one."

"Well, ah... I suppose we should back up, then!" the Dean said while backing away. Professor Roong did the same, looking distinctly worried.

Essek chuckled. "Thank you for the warning, Sir Widogast. I will keep an eye on it for you. Please proceed whenever you are ready."

Caleb crushed the cocoon is his hands and turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-rex roared, unnerved and confused at being in such a confined space.

Both the Dean and Professor Roong scrambled away in fear, while Professor Waccoh laughed maniacally. Essek stood from his seat and watched Caleb with an intense stare, his hand lifted in preparation.

The T-rex stomped and roared again, trying to make sense of things.

Professor Roong cast a worried glance toward Essek and said something that sounded like a question. But the drow answered calmly, continuing to watch Caleb with unblinking eyes.

Caleb knew that face. It was someone he could trust. Things were alright. The T-rex's instinctual fears subsided, and Caleb was able to loosely understand the situation once again. Satisfied, he leaned down and just gingerly nudged Essek with his massive snout.

The drow's lips twitched up into a wry smirk, and he gave Caleb's muzzle a couple of pats, speaking with reassurance. Then he waved his hand in a gentle shooing motion and casually sat back down.

Caleb shifted left, his head swinging over the seats, and went to do the same with Waccoh. He nudged the orc scientist and playfully snapped his teeth once or twice. She shoved at his nose and made some irritated sounds, slapping it away. He pushed just a little harder before taking a step back again.

Professor Roong slowly edged back towards his seat. Keeping his eyes fixed on Caleb, he asked something that sounded like a question. Essek replied with a dismissive tone before signaling Caleb again with another shooing motion.

Not sure what he meant, Caleb moved in and nudged Essek a bit harder, chair and all.

The drow stumbled from his seat as Caleb pushed it over, but he managed to remain upright, looking at the T-rex with a stern expression.

Caleb took a few steps back and huffed. Everyone seemed to be watching him expectantly now… _Oh!_ He dropped the spell, transforming back into himself. "I forget sometimes how being another creature makes one particularly single minded about things. I am sorry if I knocked over anything important," he said with a sheepish smile.

"No harm done!" Essek replied breezily. Then he smirked. "Though I wonder what nearby students thought of those roars of yours."

Professor Roong chuckled, shaking his head, and the Dean made their way back over. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. But overall, it was a _truly_ impressive display, Sir Widogast!"

"Was it impressive enough for you, Professor Waccoh?" Caleb asked, feeling doubts start to creep up again. "You seemed irritated by something."

"Uh _course_ I was irritated! You pushed me! But it was- ha! A real brute of a creature alright. I'm satisfied with that. Are we ready to vote, then?" she asked, calling brusquely to the others.

"I've reached my decision," the Dean agreed cheerfully. "Professor Roong? Shadowhand? Is there anything further you'd like to ask?"

"Nothing from me," Essek said, at ease.

The bugbear glanced around at his fellows. "It appears we've reached a conclusion, so I won't hold things up any longer." Then he looked to Caleb, his gaze serious. "But I am _very_ curious to hear more of your time in the Empire. Would you mind indulging me one of these days?"

"That might be doable. You are definitely welcome to ask again sometime."

The Professor nodded. "Good. Then I am ready to vote."

The Dean clasped their hands together with a bright smile. "Wonderful! Please state whether you support or oppose the induction of Sir Caleb Widogast as a research professor of the Marble Tomes Conservatory. Professor Roong?"

The bugbear nodded to Caleb again with a slight smile. "Support." Caleb was suddenly much more nervous but nodded back.

"Professor Waccoh?"

The orc chuckled slyly. "Support." Caleb nodded to Professor Waccoh as well.

The Dean's smile widened. "Shadowhand Thelyss?"

Essek's eyes twinkled with satisfaction. "Support."

Caleb smiled and nodded to Essek. Even if the Dean were to oppose for some reason, he knew he had the support of the majority now.

The Dean looked to Caleb and beamed. "And I, Dean Kryn, support this appointment as well. It is unanimous. Congratulations, Professor Widogast! Welcome to the Marble Tomes Conservatory."

Caleb grinned. "Thank you very much. I hope I will be able to exceed your expectations."

"Wonderful!" The Dean stepped up to Caleb and shook his hand warmly. "I'm excited to see what you come up with! But please remember to take your time and settle in comfortably. I'm placing you on the research project headed by Shadowhand Thelyss, per your request and his. I trust he will do an excellent job acquainting you with our methods. And remember: your primary responsibility here is to learn. So never hesitate to ask questions, and feel free to reach out to other faculty here as well."

"I promise I won't hesitate. I... It's a wonderful opportunity you have offered me today, and I cannot thank you enough for it."

The Dean patted the back of Caleb's hand as well. "Just show your appreciation through the work you do here. Now. Please go enjoy the rest of your evening. You'll be busy with your studies soon enough."

Caleb nodded before looking from the Dean to Essek. The Shadowhand smiled. "Well, I believe that's our cue to depart. Professor Widogast and I have an errand to run before dinner, and I'm sure his friends will be eager to celebrate his appointment. Good day, Dean Kryn. Professors." Essek nodded to each.

Waccoh was wringing her hands in greedy anticipation. "Right, yes. Go talk with'cha friends. And bring 'em by at yer earliest opportunity? I've got some work that needs doin'."

"Well, they have to accept the offer in the first place, but I will definitely see to it as soon as I can."

"Oh, I'm sure you can talk them into- ha- a meeting? So we can discuss the terms. You know where to find me!"

"Yes, of course. I will let you know as soon as I can."

Essek placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder, where Lucien's bite happened to be, and smiled at Waccoh. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I must see Professor Widogast to his next engagement. Have a pleasant evening!" The orc nodded but watched Caleb with a hungry grin as the Shadowhand guided him away.

"Enjoy your dinner!" Dean Kryn called cheerfully after them.

Essek pushed the door open for Caleb and looked back to the Dean with a smile. "Thank you. Enjoy yours as well. Until tomorrow!"

The Dean and Professor Roong called out their farewells, and Essek followed Caleb out of the room, letting the door boom shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! Caleb now has an official position in the Dynasty, with all the privileges and restrictions that entails. I hope the rest of the M9 are comfortable with sticking around indefinitely! 😉


	32. Memory Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb attends his first memory revival session. It’s sure to be _loads_ of fun! 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really do appreciate all the time and effort CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels devote to helping these adaptations of an RP be clear, consistent, and typo free. 💕 Thank you! 🤗🎉
> 
> ⚠️Content Warning: reference to past sex work and physical abuse.

Caleb stepped out into the basement hallway, scarcely able to contain his glee. "Ah! Well, that's a good thing done. I must admit I was nervous about this. 'Professor'... That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He was grinning so much his jaw was hurting. "I might be hard to pry away from this place now."

Essek chuckled, leading the human back up the staircase in good cheer. "I'm sure the Dean is already considering where to have your office. Welcome, Professor."

"I... Oh. I hadn't even considered that. Oh. That's kind of wonderful and terrible at the same time. I... You know, I might end up spending too much time in there, reading. I used..." He chuckled. "As much as I can know exactly what time it is, I tend to lose track of it if I'm reading. At the academy, I had to have my ass kicked a fair number of times to go get food and things like that."

"Hmm. I'll have to keep an eye on you for that, then. We can't have our newest faculty member keeling over from exhaustion!"

They reached the landing and stepped out into the ground floor hallway. Most of the students from earlier had dispersed, though Caleb could still see a few sitting out in the starlit courtyard. As they walked past the open doors to the Marble Tomes library, Caleb looked wide eyed at it, like a child on the morning of Winter's Crest. He knew he couldn't go there yet because of his other appointment, but... He made a small noise. Soon! Tomorrow perhaps? Tomorrow he'd have to come over and visit the library proper.

Essek glanced at Caleb and gave an amused huff at his expression, the drow's smile bright. "Perhaps your office isn't where we'll lose you! I wouldn't be surprised if you learn Undercommon in record time just so you can read more freely."

"I am a fast learner. Although, a little help with it would be quite welcome? A small lesson perhaps?"

The Shadowhand smirked. "Is that what you'd like me to wager?" His tone was playful. "I would expect you to ask about magic lessons, since I can teach you Dunamancy now as well."

"Both would be amazing. I... I. " His hands flapped a little in excitement. "I would be hard pressed to pick an option. Sources of knowledge are precious, and... And..." He made another small noise.

"The Tomes does offer language courses, and there are books for learning Undercommon as well." Essek grinned. "But you would be hard pressed to find another to teach you Dunamancy...!" They rounded the corner into the main entrance hall, and Essek paused by the desk there. "Overseer Mirimm? I am pleased to introduce the newest appointee of the Marble Tomes Conservatory, Professor Caleb Widogast."

Caleb looked down for a moment out of... Not shyness? Not embarrassment? Perhaps a bit of both? He didn't know. He looked back, grin still firmly in place, however. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled warmly, her voice smooth in his head. < _It is nice to 'meet' you as well, Professor. Congratulations on your appointment. I look forward to seeing what you will bring to the Conservatory._ >

"Thank you. I hope you'll find the things I bring to be interesting." Caleb replied with a small smile.

"Oh, they should be," Essek said with pride, placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder again, where Lucien's bite happened to be. "I must see the Professor to his next engagement. Light be with you."

< _Light be with you,_ > she replied with a nod.

A small shiver ran down Caleb's spine at the touch, but he nodded as well.

The Shadowhand guided him towards the doors, putting his hand down again as they stepped outside. "Dreamseer Thelyss resides in the Shadowshire. She primarily works for the Den, but I have arranged for you to meet in a room at the Dungeon of Penance, in case something were to go awry. But not in the Constraint Ward, so please rest easy there."

"Always better safe than sorry, I suppose. As long as it's not the Ward. That was... not the best feeling. But if needs arise, I'd rather have that than hurt someone unwittingly."

Essek nodded. "I expected as much. Hosting your sessions also allows us to keep you under watch while still providing you privacy. Unless you wish otherwise, it will just be the two of you in the room."

"We'll see how it goes. Others might need to know certain things, after all. Or I might just want... I don't know."

"The choice is yours," Essek replied casually, leading him past the Aurorawatch and down the now-familiar street towards one of the descent columns with its staircase down into the Shadowshire. "You can change your mind day to day, if you like."

"How often are the sessions going to be?"

"The plan is to hold them every afternoon. Though the Dreamseer may adjust that as needed."

"Good," Caleb replied, nodding.

They continued down the busy street, the crowds a little calmer now that the lunch rush was over. There were fewer drow about, and people of all sorts either strolled along, enjoying the night-day, or walked by with bundles and parcels. Descending the stairs, Caleb and Essek caught up to a large bugbear, heavily laden with bags and carrying a skinned goat carcass over his shoulders. He was watching his feet and taking each downward step carefully, so the two gave him a wide berth as they passed.

Caleb wanted to make a face but then realized he was the one odd out. It was strange to fully realize the extent of this. It wasn't bad; nobody had acted outwardly hostile yet, but... there were patterns of thought learned over years of living in the Empire—years under its propaganda—that he realized he had to unlearn in this place. He couldn't be forever sheltered within the Tomes or the Bastion, after all.

It only took a few more minutes for them to reach the bottom and set out through the Shadowshire. Warm, green lanterns shone throughout the cavern, and the air was cool and still. Drow walked about on business, keeping a respectful distance and staring as the Shadowhand and a human passed by. Oh gods, did Caleb ever feel those stares on his back. He couldn't even hide one bit with the bright colors he was wearing. At least with his old coat, he'd had his scarf. The exposure made him uneasy. They were almost there, though. No point in becoming panicky now.

The Shadowhand glanced at Caleb, and his pleased expression faded. "I can see you're on edge. Are you thinking about the memory sessions, or is it the attention again?"

"Mostly the attention, although to be fair it's a bit of both. I... I tried to hide for the past... many years and just... The bright colors are my choice, but I think they... They're less conspicuous within the court than here. Also, just me being a human here."

"Yes, you really stand out. But now you belong here! I will see if the Dean can expedite the presentation of your stole. Then all who see it will know you are a Tomes professor." Essek smirked. "Not that it would bring you less attention, since novelty inspires gossip. But it would ease people's distrust."

Caleb gave a lopsided smile to Essek. "So many things are happening all at once."

"I'm certain it feels that way," the drow said, sympathetic. "But once you're established here, I expect things will slow down. Soon, you will become a familiar face around town, and your days will settle into a schedule. Then you'll be able to give most of your attention to your work. And to the people you hold dear."

Caleb chuckled. "This feels like some sort of dream. It's not a dream, right? It would be cruel to wake from something like this. I... I've spent almost half my life without somewhere or someone to call home. So the idea to suddenly have both... Eh." He shrugged. "It's strange."

Essek's smile was bittersweet. "No, this isn't a dream. It's a shame you've been adrift for so long, but I'm honored to have helped you find a home." Then he contemplated something, holding a knuckle to his chin in thought. "Speaking of which... have you asked your friends how they might want to help the Dynasty? I would like to delay the search for your residence in case you choose to go in with some of them."

"I haven't asked. The past two days, I... Well you've seen what happened. I just wish I had a bit more time to sit with them and talk. Perhaps they'll go after the anchors we found in Assarius? It would help to stop those incursions. Perhaps there are other things we could help with?"

"I believe Sir Tough was interested in speaking with Professor Waccoh. And you did tell her you have experience killing giants, so I expect she's itching to pursue that discussion with you as well."

As they reached the gate to the Dungeon of Penance, the solitary guard pulled the groaning door open. The magical effect whisked them along again, and Essek brought Caleb into the bureaucratic area of the building. He paused in an open office space, where a uniformed bugbear with a wiry, feminine physique greeted him. "Afternoon, Shadowhand! Would this be Sir Widogast, then?"

"Professor Widogast, as of today," Essek answered with a smile.

"Oh! Congratulations!" she said to Caleb with a toothy grin.

"Ah, thank you," Caleb replied, a bright blush on his face and an even brighter smile.

Essek chuckled, pleased. "I should see the Professor to his meeting room. Would you mind telling Dreamseer Thelyss that we're here early?"

"I am going to need to get used to that," Caleb muttered to himself.

She gave Caleb a wink and a jaunty smile. "You'll take to it soon enough. And I suppose I could let her know for you. Let me know if the room isn't to your liking, alright?"

Caleb nodded, looking sideways in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Astra Olios," Essek said warmly. "Shall we go, Professor?" And then they were moved along again and abruptly stopped in a hallway, outside of a nondescript door of purple-gray wood. "I'll stay with you until the Dreamseer arrives," Essek offered, pulling the door open for Caleb. Inside was a moderately sized meeting room, with eight chairs spaced around a table. "Please, have a seat."

Caleb went in the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Then he just flopped down on the table, hiding his face in the crook of his arms.

Essek let the door close as he stepped in as well, taking a seat near the exit and just sitting there quietly.

"You are going to stay for the entire session, aren't you?"

"I hadn't intended to," the drow replied with some surprise. "There is enough security here, and dreamseer meetings are generally very personal. Are you requesting that I stay?"

"Perhaps, if you want to. I was just curious for the most part."

Essek hesitated. "I know that some people ask a close Den or family member to sit with them if they plan to discuss something painful. You and I barely know each other...." He sighed, torn. "I have no wish to intrude. But I'm aware there is darkness in your past, and we don't have time to summon any of your real friends. So if you feel you need the support, I will stay."

Caleb called Frumpkin out. He scratched the familiar behind the ears and under the chin as the cat settled on his shoulders. Caleb smiled softly.

Essek let out a breath, relieved. "Does that mean you will be fine without me?"

"I should be. I mean..." He shrugged a little, and Frumpkin bumped his head against Caleb's cheek. "I meant it when I said I was asking out of curiosity. You really don't have to stay if you don't want to. But thanks. For offering."

"Thank you." Essek nodded. "You are my responsibility in this situation, and I feel largely at fault for your being here today. But if you don't need me to stay, I'll give you your space."

"It's not your fault in any way. I did ask for this. I... I'd rather be safe than sorry. Especially in this situation."

There was a knock on the door, and Essek gracefully stood as it opened. Dreamseer Athanasia Thelyss stepped in, carrying a suede bag in one hand. "Good afternoon," she said with her small, calm smile. Then she turned her gaze to the Shadowhand. "Will you be staying with us today?"

"No, I believe things are well in hand here," Essek replied breezily. "But if anything arises, or when the session ends, just let the Aurorawatch know, and I'll return promptly."

Caleb nodded, his gaze fixed on the table before looking up again and looking at the Dreamseer.

"Of course," she said, strolling around the table to a chair opposite Caleb and sitting down. "I will notify you when I leave."

"Thank you." Essek said with a nod. Then he looked to Caleb, giving him a nod as well. Caleb nodded back, and Essek left the room.

Frumpkin did that cat chirp noise, and Caleb scratched him behind the ears again before taking a deep breath.

"Now..." the Dreamseer said, setting her bag on the table and opening its drawstring. "Our intent here is to comb through your memories and search for magical adjustment." She withdrew a blue, velvet cloth from her bag, spreading it evenly on the table between them.

Caleb nodded. "Okay."

"To do this, I will guide you to recall specific memories, and you will describe them to me in as great of detail as you can." She placed a circular stand on the cloth, silver against the blue, and carefully lifted a crystal orb from the bag. It was about eight inches in diameter and partially opaque, as if made from a pale pink fog.

"There are three manners in which memories can be magically modified. First, you can be made to recall an event in exacting detail." She stood, withdrawing several stout candles from her bag. "Second, your recollection of a period of time can be blocked as if it had never occurred." She strolled around the table, placing the candles at intervals and lighting them with a muttered word and gesture. "Third, your memories of an event up to ten minutes long can be overwritten entirely, with whatever the caster chooses. There are limitations on what your mind would believe, but it does its best to resolve any discrepancies and fill in missing details for as long as the spell is in effect. These last two applications are the ones we will be looking for. Do you have any questions so far?"

Caleb started to shake his head. Then paused. "How do you figure out which memories could have been potentially tempered with?"

"As I expect you're aware, your amulet prevents Divination spells from finding you." She touched the light panel by the door, and the room instantly darkened. Only the soft, even candlelight remained, and Caleb noticed a faint glow coming from the orb as well. "But that does not mean you have no presence in this world." She walked back to her chair and sat in front of Caleb once more. "Both you and any enchantments placed upon you are interlinked with the surrounding magical space. With this orb, I can detect shifts in that field. So if I ask you details about a memory and the orb responds, we can infer that a spell is driving your mind to create an answer."

"Oh. That's interesting. It's not something we touched upon greatly at the academy. We were taught more about practical applications and how to manipulate the field to change things."

"Yes. This form of augury requires practice to perform well and is chiefly used to read a person's emotional state. But since you can't be detected, only your effect on the field will come through."

"Like seeing ripples on a pond. Well, where do we want to begin?"

"We must start by establishing a baseline." The Dreamseer rested her hands on the table to either side of the orb, palms up. "Place your hands in mine and focus on the orb."

He did as he asked, his shoulders losing a bit of their tension as he focused on the orb. Frumpkin seemed to stare at the orb as well. Caleb drew deep breaths in and out, just trying to quiet the perpetual noise of his mind as he focused.

"I want you to think back to breakfast this morning," the Dreamseer said in a gentle drone. "Remember the smell of the room. The sound of conversation. The sight of the person sitting across from you."

"Do you want me to describe it now or just think about it?"

"Describe it to me please."

"There were more people than yesterday on your side of the table. I know you weren't there the last few days. On my side, it was only Fjord, Beauregard, and Yasha with me. The Minister of Trade asked about Nott and why she wasn't there. Fjord replied and asked about your position. We talked about the Geas and potential backlash of the process. Then came the first course: berries and slices of fruit in bowls of yogurt, with nuts and honey. It smelled sweet and tart all at once." 

He stopped and chuckled. "Lucien was making eyes at me. But then, he's been doing that for the past few days." He tried to look a bit down without his eyes leaving the orb. "The Minister of Trade was happy about Yasha feeling better and told us stories about a trip to Marquet. He talked about how it was much warmer than the Menagerie Coast and how the food there was great but spicy, which triggered a bet between His Lordship and Beauregard. Essek and I joined the bet as well, and he wagered on Lucien, saying that seeing him lose the bet would be its own reward. We haven't quite figured out what the terms of our wager will be, though.... Yasha siding with Lucien seemed to put a damper on Beauregard's mood, but I know she can push through nonetheless. That was just the conversation that went on during the first course. Do you want me to continue?"

"No... that should be sufficient," the Dreamseer said with some surprise. "I'm impressed by how thorough your memory is! Let's move on to yesterday. Please describe the first three minutes of your inquest, from the moment you entered the judgement hall."

The misty pink of the crystal might have been subtly shifting as Caleb continued to stare at it. Or perhaps that was his mind playing tricks.

"The room was dark, except for a single light, shining upon a chair. There was also an arcane circle around the chair. At the time, I wasn't sure if it was to subdue the person sitting down or to make them tell the truth. I walked toward the chair, and the door closed behind me with a boom. I sat down, and something akin to a Zone of Truth spell took hold. The markings glowed blue. Skysybil Mirimm spoke, and Essek explained the situation as I had confided to him earlier. That my Volstrecker training might hurt those I care about or myself. That there might still be trigger words in place. He talked about escorting me to the Constraint Ward in preparation for the inquest, and how I demonstrated compliance in the process. I was allowed to keep one item, that I do wear right now. An Amulet Of Proof Against Detection and Location. It prevents me from being perceived by magical sensors and from being targeted by any focused divination spells. Because of that, he could not fully ascertain the magical effects upon me at the time. But since I had been in the Constraint Ward for over two hours, he had reasonable confidence that I was clear and free from magic that would subvert the inquest."

Caleb was certain now that the mist in the crystal was shifting. "Very good," the Dreamseer said smoothly. "Let's go back to an earlier time. Where were you on the fifteenth of Fessuran?"

"We were travelling toward Hupperdook, on a mission to retrieve someone. The day of travel was uneventful, with just the road and the breeze, and I was reading in the cart for a while. Jester was talking about the book she was reading as well."

"What was Jester saying about her book? Please try to be precise."

"She was reciting from it, a rather cheesy, bodice-ripper kind of novel. I wasn't really paying attention to exactly what she said, but I do recall the main character being named Oskar?"

The fog shifted ever so slightly as Caleb focused, as if it were a compass on a ship.

"Good. Let's try five years ago today."

Caleb's expression changed, becoming sadder. He tried to concentrate solely on the orb, not paying attention to the Dreamseer's face or the hands his own were resting in. He took a breath. "I was traveling from town to town. I don't remember the name of that place in particular; they all end up looking the same when you are cold and hungry. I remember scraping by, surviving by any means necessary. Sometimes that meant leveraging the way I looked and the way people who took interest in me for some silver, perhaps some gold if I was lucky enough. That night, I wasn't so fortunate. I ended up with a broken arm and barely enough copper to make it through the next day. As far as the broken bone went, I was lucky; it turned out to be only a fracture, and I easily found something to splint it with." He took a deep breath, trying to stop the faint tremor in his hands.

"How did you break your arm?" the voice asked, level and unobtrusive.

"Got shoved and kicked around for not doing something the person wanted. Fell and tried to catch myself with an outstretched arm. The impact was hard enough to break it."

"Do you remember the person's face? Their voice? Something they wore or how they smelled?"

Frumpkin made a sad mewing noise, licking at Caleb's cheek. The crystal's fog slowly wobbled as he tried to recall. "Not really. They were not the first one, and not the last either. Like the towns I crossed, it all blurred together. Much of that period did. It wasn't an easy time."

"Let's go farther back. Where were you ten years ago?"

"I... I don't know. I just... For the longest time, all I remember is white walls. Not much else. People in white outfits. I don't know if it was ten years ago or fifteen? I don't even know if it was that long of a time I spent... there. I know it's more than five years ago, but... I couldn't tell you exactly; not like the rest. Not like the time before that. Just..." He made a small noise. "Why I can't remember?"

"I would like you to try," the Dreamseer said, more insistent now. The pink was shifting unevenly, as if it was soup in a slowly warming pot. "Find a moment that you can recall and creep forward. Go to the point where your memory would end and push past that."

Caleb looked at the orb for a moment, frowning and silent. "I don't remember any of the people. I knew there were different people, but... they were all orderlies. There was one... They would bring me something from time to time? I think it was chocolate... perhaps some sort of candy. I remember it was something sweet. I remember it happened for a while, I don't know how long. And then it stopped happening. There were only those who would push me around."

"Find just one moment, please. And follow it."

"That person... She..." He frowned. "Yes, she. She would come in. I think it was roughly at the same time every time. Even though everything felt vague, I was looking forward to this. She would... she would come in, sit beside me. She would pet my hair and just plant a kiss on my forehead then give me the little piece of sweet. She... she kept saying something. Something about... finding someone?" His breath was hitching, the tremors in his hands getting stronger.

The fog inside the crystal slowed and seemed to thicken, building up pressure as it strained against something. Then Dreamseer Thelyss spoke a word. With a lurch and a flash of white, the fog began to move again. 

And Caleb remembered.

He twitched and scrunched his eyes shut. He wanted so badly to just pull his hands away, to shut the flow of memories. "She told me, she told me, she told me there was a spell controlling me, that she was trying to find a way to lift it, she told me about the man at my door, that was standing there the entire time, that I'd have to kill him. That I'd have to grab the amulet he was wearing so I couldn't be found. She said she would clear a path, but I'd have to run. She said it might take time but that she'd get me out. That I wasn't supposed to be there. That I had to run away and hide, hide until I was strong enough to... to..."

The Dreamseer lightly squeezed his hands. "Take your time, Caleb. This process can be jarring. Let the memory settle at its own pace."

Caleb jerked, startled by the touch. "She wasn't even an orderly; she was just a fellow... inmate? But she did sneak the sweet out of the kitchens. She told me she had found a solution too. A spell... She told me, the night before she put her plan in motion, that she had prayed so very hard to her god to make sure I stay safe, and she gave me a little symbol along with the sweets. The next day..." Caleb sniffled. "When she did the spell, it cleared the fog in my own mind, but it rendered her crazy. So I did as she told me. I killed the guard with a shoestring she had stolen. Strangled him with it and the chain of his own amulet. And then I just ran. And up until so very recently, I realized, I have never stopped running since then. She didn't deserve this. I don't even know if she's alive or not, where she could be. If she would remember me."

"Are you sure that's what you did the next day, Caleb?" The Dreamseer asked, serious. "If you remembered that discussion and escaped, then when were you made to forget it?"

"I don't know. Do you think... It could be..." Caleb scrunched his eyes up again, trying to grasp at the fleeting memories. "It's not... Those memories, they are real, aren't they? It's not a planted thing? It's not the man with the amulet... It's not..." His head was hurting, and he was gasping for breath. The Dreamseer spoke again, and the memory popped like a bubble atop water... "Astrid... Wulf and Astrid caught me. It was all their plan. She told me: they were to let me out, then chase me and kill me like a rabid dog. Make it look like it was a good thing they did. Instead, she erased my memories of those events, of me seeing them. And she set me free. She cared too much to kill me."

"This is good, Caleb," the Dreamseer said, releasing his hands and standing. "We have made some excellent progress for a first visit. Let us meet at this same time tomorrow, and we will look deeper." She stepped over by the door and touched the panel, instantly filling the room with light. Blinking, Caleb looked at the orb and saw it was merely a static crystal once more.

He ran a hand through his hair, still shaky from the onslaught of memories. He looked around, feeling lost. Frumpkin purred against his neck, and he absentmindedly pet the cat. "Is it always going to be like this?"

The Dreamseer walked around the table, snuffing and collecting her candles. "We are seeking out all the ten-minute intervals of your life that have been altered. There will be many days where we comb through and find nothing. But I have no doubt there are worse times lurking in your past. And we must address them."

Caleb hid his face in the crook of his arms for a moment before looking up again. "Does it take a lot out of people like that?"

"It can. But the spell to break a specific modified memory and nothing more expends diamond dust, and I only brought so much with me today. I was not expecting to stumble across them so quickly. But if this session is anything to go by, we have an extensive amount of work ahead of us."

She packed away the candles and the orb, placing it gently in her bag. Then she removed the stand and folded the velvet cloth.

"I... I didn't mean the arcane aspect of it. More the... It was one memory. How do you go through several like this? I... If it's all like that, I'm not sure I want to keep going."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," she stated as a simple fact, just as calm and level as before. "If you feel your cat is not enough support, you may bring another person as well. That often helps people cope with trauma. Emotional counseling is not my specialty, but I can refer you to someone if you wish." She finished packing everything in her bag and closed it. "I will take my leave now. The Shadowhand should be by shortly. And remember: you have made dinner plans. Perhaps speculating on the terms of your bet will help you will feel better. Enjoy your evening."

Caleb just nodded. "Ja, perhaps. Ja... "

Dreamseer Thelyss smiled her professional little smile and nodded in return. Then she stepped out the door and let it close, leaving Caleb with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Caleb. Is it any surprise that the Dynasty expert at _forcibly extracting memories_ from enemy agents is putting so little care towards his personal wellbeing? He really needs to get some better support in there. But knowing Caleb, he probably doesn’t think he deserves it.


	33. Healing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are soothed through discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially short, and the next scene was going to be 10k words all on its own! So to balance things out a bit, I’ve split the next chapter in two as cleanly as I could and will post its first part today as well. Enjoy! 🤗
> 
> A huge thank you to our fabulous beta readers CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for contributing their time and efforts towards making this story consistent and clear. 💕

Caleb's thoughts were swirling through the day he'd escaped and the years after. How could anyone get close to him after all he had done? How could he be here? How could he be with a person he had come to care very much about over the past few days when all he was made of was filth and lies? He didn't even _know_ the lies trapped in his mind.

Frumpkin bumped his head against his chin, and Caleb ran his hands through the soft fur. He wanted to hold the cat and just... just cry into the fur because the memories were so painful. He couldn't bring himself to do it, though.

After nearly three minutes of sitting there with just Frumpkin and the scent of candle smoke, the door opened. "Hello again, Professor," Essek greeted him. Then he paused and said more gently, "Is there anything you need?"

Caleb stayed silent, just petting Frumpkin for a moment longer. "How do you do it? How do you deal with the bad memories of your past lives?"

The Shadowhand stepped inside, letting the door close softly, and sat down next to Caleb. "I haven't had to face that challenge yet; this is still my first life. Would you like to speak with someone about it? Your case is unusual, but there are counselors we can call in. If you were here as a witness, one would be with you already."

Caleb shrugged. "We still have to figure out our wager, and I still want to talk to Jester before the dinner thing. It's just... it's a lot, and..." he trailed off.

Essek just sat with Caleb for a while in quiet solidarity. Then he asked, "Would you like to wager magic? There's a low-level Dunamancy spell that would enable you to adjust an event as it happens. It's not quite as simple as a cantrip, but it's still _very_ handy. I was planning to teach it to you once we reach the experimental stage of our research, but there's no harm in sharing it early."

Caleb kept petting and looking at Frumpkin. "I would love that. It sounds like a nice spell to have. What would you like in exchange?"

"Oh, anything small would do," Essek replied dismissively. "Especially since I already plan to teach it to you. It doesn't even have to be a spell."

"If it's not a spell, what would you like? I want to make the wager fair."

The drow let out a heavy sigh, thinking. "You could teach me something else? Zemnian is a bit much. Or you could agree to run errands on my behalf. The first part of our research will be an investigation into which known spells and techniques might apply to our project. I could let you lead the search on that...."

Caleb smiled. "You'd like to learn Zemnian? Really? I wouldn't mind teaching you. But ja, I could lead that search if you want."

"Well, when else would I have the opportunity?" Essek shrugged. "But teaching you that spell should only take about two hours. And learning an entire language would require months of effort. So spell review it is, then!"

"We could trade language lessons outside of this wager. I mean, you said a lot of the books were in undercommon right?"

"Indeed. The Dynasty was formed by drow, so Undercommon is its official language. Though you'll find Common is also well known for trade. Especially amongst the historically surface-dwelling races. That's why there is always a course for each being taught at the Tomes."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think it's only fair that you're the one teaching if I teach you Zemnian."

Essek smirked. "Of course, Professor! Just know _I'm_ getting the better end of the deal here. And who knows? Perhaps you'll lead a class of your own in a few years."

"Perhaps." Caleb replied with a small smile. "Well, I guess that settles it."

"I'd say so!" Essek stood up again, cheerful. "Shall we go meet your friends now? We're gathering at The Dim's Inn before leaving for dinner."

"Ja, ja, good. I'll get to talk to Jester before we leave."

"And present her with the cake you had Dame Lionette deliver." Essek opened the door and escorted Caleb through, moving them past the Aurorawatch offices in a blur. Then they were outside the Dungeon of Penance, the door grinding closed behind them. "I'll send Vega to let them know we're on our way," the Shadowhand offered, summoning the owl into the air above them with a snap. "Do you have any messages you want her to carry?"

Caleb looked at the owl with a small, fond smile and shook his head.

"Very well." The snowy bird took off for the column that led to the Gallimaufry District, while Caleb and Essek followed on foot. "I believe I know the restaurant Lord Kryn has in mind. They do serve a few dishes with an intense amount of heat, but they have several mild options as well. What did you think of the soup from yesterday?"

"It was quite nice. The building heat of it was a nice touch, considering I lacked the heat of my magic at the time. Just enough to feel it, but not enough to burn. You had a hand in picking it, right? I did notice the grapes, too."

Essek smiled. "The stew had been chosen and prepared by the kitchen staff hours earlier. I simply asked for two portions of something warm and steadying, plus the grapes and a tea for stress."

"Thank you. It was most welcome. The last few days have been wonderful and scary all at once, and I feel like I could sleep for a week with how exhausted I am. I think I could use that tea again." He gave a wry chuckle.

"Well, _tea_ is available from the kitchens any hour of day or night. Just let them know, and they'll brew some up for you. Or, if you don't mind brewing it yourself, you could request they stock a tea supply in your room."

"That would be a great idea, actually."

"I have those from time to time," Essek replied with a smug little smirk. "You could even keep tea in your office, once you're allotted one. Though you'd have to bring it to the Tomes yourself."

The two reached the column and started up the wide, spiraling staircase within.

"I should ask Caduceus too; he has some interesting teas." Caleb chuckled. "Familiars are allowed within the Tomes, right?"

"Oh, certainly. Vega is well recognized there, and she'll even deliver messages or small parcels on my behalf."

"Well, you might want to add pulling me away from the Tomes to your wager, because books, a cat, and a nice cup of tea seem like something I'll never want to leave."

The Shadowhand laughed merrily. "Oh, I think I'll let someone else be in charge of that. It would be fun to see him come to the Tomes and drag you out."

"You mean his Lordship? I mean... I'm not sure he'll be dragging me out right away," Caleb replied with a sideways, embarrassed glance.

"If you're planning to 'break in' your office, then _please_ be discreet! That isn't the sort of study we want to have as the Conservatory's reputation."

"Tell that one to Lucien; he's the one who's been a constant menace so far," Caleb replied with a laugh.

"Then perhaps _you_ can teach him some boundaries!" Essek teased. "I would consider that a hopeless task for anyone else. But given how much I've already seen him yield for you, I'd say you have a fair shot."

"Oh? I... I don't really have a baseline for that. I mean, I met him literally in another life. How was he before?"

"'Prideful' is probably the best term for it. He always wants to be the one with the final say, and he flexes his authority whenever possible."

"I feel that didn't change with certain people, though."

Essek gave Caleb a steady look. "He said 'please' and 'thank you'. To me. Because he's concerned for you. And he _also_ let your friends and me see how vulnerable his affection for you has made him. I could never even imagine him being tender before."

"Oh." Caleb looked away from Essek. "Then let's hope I'm worth all this."

"He seems to think so...."

"And what do you make of his judgement?"

Essek sighed. "That man is cautious, and he's skilled at reading people. So he's annoyingly consistent in being correct. He seems to revel in the power that yields, as people will delay their vote to side with whatever he chooses."

Caleb made a bit of a face at the implication of such a thing. "But do you trust it?"

"I prefer to make my own determinations. But in general? He has a strong record of being right about people. And if I hadn't seen potential in you myself, I wouldn't have pushed for your application."

Caleb nodded. "It's strange to me, all this. I... Hm." He shrugged, not sure how to explain how he felt.

"Well, hopefully things will settle down for you, now that you have an official position within the Dynasty." Caleb remained silent, and Essek glanced over, reading his face. "We _could_ delay the start of our project, if you feel you need time to adjust."

"I don't think we need to delay things. I'm not... I don't think I will ever fully adjust to everything that is going on. I... It's a lot. More than I ever deserved."

"Now that I _know_ is incorrect," the Shadowhand stated firmly. "The Dynasty does not show favoritism to individuals based on birth. Everything you have been rewarded here is because you have _earned_ it."

Caleb stayed silent for a while. "What you all think about it and how I feel about it are two very different beasts, and I am not sure what it will take to reconcile them. You are not the first to say that I deserve good things, but you don't really know me. You don't know what I did for the sake of the Empire." He adjusted his shoulders with a shallow shrug. "Those are memories and feelings that are going to be dredged up soon, and... Well, even today, and..." He shrugged again.

"It is understandable that you sought to help your birth nation," the Shadowhand said gently. "But you chose to forsake that path and come to us with the Beacon. If there is harm you have brought to the Dynasty in the past, then perhaps that can be pardoned. But it would be up to the Empire to punish you for crimes committed there. And we have no reason to return you."

"They have all the reason to come and find me here, though."

"And _that_ is why you are under watch," Essek said with full authority.

Faint music and shouts of the Gallimaufry District began to reach the pair, and they continued their climb without a word. Stepping out into the late afternoon bustle, Caleb noticed a chill breeze had picked up, adding the occasional snap of fluttering awnings to the lively noise.

Looking towards the source of the wind, Caleb saw clouds in the northwestern sky. It was difficult to judge their distance in the dark, but he suspected they would reach Rosohna before morning.

"Ah, good," Essek said, looking up in a different direction. Caleb followed his gaze and saw Vega sitting atop one of the gateway pillars for the descent column. "Your friends know to be expecting us, and all appears to be well. They are waiting in The Dim's Inn." Vega lifted off and began circling overhead once more.

"That is good." Caleb closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sounds of the bustling district before following Essek toward the inn once again.

Not more than ten minutes later, Caleb caught sight of the inn. He took his copper wire out and aimed it toward the building. <Hallo, Mondblume. We're almost there.>

< _Wonderful, love!_ > Lucien's voice rang cheerfully in Caleb's head. < _I'm glad to hear it. Did your interview go well?_ >

<Ja! You can call me Professor Widogast now!>

Lucien hummed mischievously. < _I'll have to do that...!_ > His voice was honey-thick with innuendo. < _Congratulations, Professor Widogast._ >

Caleb's cheeks suddenly heated, and he suspected they had turned a noticeable shade of pink. He wasn't sure. All he knew for certain was that Lucien was totally going to weaponize that word. <Menace...> he silently replied before chuckling. <But thank you.>

< _Oh, you're_ very _welcome,_ > the tiefling purred.

Essek and Caleb reached the inn, its sign slowly swaying in the wind, and the drow led him inside. Sitting around the same tables as before were the Mighty Nein, plus Yeza and Lucien. They looked up as the pair entered. "Howdy there, Caleb!" Fjord called out. "Did it go well?"

Lucien just quietly smirked at Caleb, his expression sultry and smug.

"Yes, it went very well indeed."

"Did they make you a researcher, then?" Beau asked brusquely.

"Indeed," Essek stated with pride. "May I present to you: Professor Caleb Widogast."

Caleb looked at his feet, grinning but incredibly embarrassed at the same time.

"Congratulations," Caduceus said warmly, echoed with less enthusiasm by Nott, Beau, and Jester.

Fjord, at least, sounded genuinely impressed. "Wow, that's really somethin'! A professor already... Good for you, Caleb!"

"Yes," Lucien agreed innocently. "Congratulations, Professor."

"Thank you." Caleb replied politely. He wasn't really paying attention to Lucien's shenanigans, more busy watching Jester's expression. She seemed about as cheerful as normal, if a little quiet, but she'd had practice looking that way. "Jester? May I talk to you for a moment?"

"...Of course, Cayleb!" she replied. Her tone was innocent, but she fidgeted with the edge of her cloak as she stood and walked over. "Whatever yew want to talk about is fine. By. Me!"

"Your room?" He felt like her reaction was a punch to the gut, but that was only fair, wasn't it? He took a deep breath.

"Sure," she replied with a little shrug.

"Ahhh- _Caleb!_ " Beau called over, "I had the guy put that basket in your room. Ya know... like you asked."

"Thank you."

"...Does that mean we should go to your room instead?" Jester asked tentatively.

"I can bring the basket to your room. It's just a little something you missed out on this morning."

"Oh! Alright...." 

Caleb led the way upstairs toward Jester's room. As she unlocked the door, he glanced back and saw Essek take up a standing position at the end of the hall. Of course. He had to stay under watch, after all.

"I guess I'll just wait here, then?" Jester asked with nervous cheer. "I wonder if those other people downstairs are imagining us having sex or something."

Caleb smiled, not sure what to reply to that. "I'll be right back." He dodged back to his room to retrieve the basket, easily finding it on the little table inside. He picked it up, bringing it back to Jester's room, and saw her door partially ajar. Hesitant, he stood by the door for a moment, looking in.

Jester was sitting cross legged on her bed, still fidgeting with her cloak, and looked up at his arrival. "Oh! Come in, please...." she said primly.

Caleb walked in, offering the basket to Jester.

"Thank yew, Cayleb," she said, accepting it and opening the lid. "...Yew brought a cake for me?"

"It has cinnamon in it." Caleb replied with a small smile. "I thought you would enjoy it. You know, it's funny: it actually reminds me of a recipe from my childhood."

Jester sniffed, blinking. "Thank yew, Cayleb. That's...!" Her voice caught, and tears ran down her cheeks. " _That's really sweet!_ "

Caleb felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He sat beside Jester, unsure of how to proceed next.

She lifted the cake out, sniffling, and gently set it on the sheets beside her. "I should wait to eat this, right?" Her voice trembled. "We'll be going to dinner soon."

"You probably should wait, yes..." He looked from Jester to his hands, then back again. "I... I have an apology to make."

" _No_ , Cayleb...!" She pleaded sadly, taking his hands in hers. "Yew are only feeling _worried_ about us because-" Her voice faltered again. "Because yew _love_ us and don't want us to _die!_ "

"But I realized too late that you considered me family and that I shouldn't have asked this of you. Your family is too small already."

A high whimper escaped Jester as her face scrunched up, and then she buried it against his shoulder, sobbing.

He held her as well as he could and rubbed circles against her back slowly. "I... I'm so sorry."

She shook her head against his shoulder, holding him tightly as well and unable to speak through her tears. The emotional rollercoaster of the last few days finally seem to catch up with Caleb, and he found himself crying as well. He just keep holding onto Jester and rocking gently back and forth. 

Eventually, Jester's sobbing slowed to the occasional hitch, and she sniffed, lifting her head away. "Thank yew, Cayleb," she said weakly, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Caleb nodded. "You can do that whenever, okay? I do not want you to keep it all bottled up like that."

She gave a short burst of a laugh, still emotionally raw. "People would _definitely_ think we're boning then." She bumped his shoulder with hers, teasing. "Yew don't want _Lucien_ getting jealous."

"People think a lot of things. Earlier today when I went to the Tomes for my interview, there was gossip that I was the Shadowhand's secret lover and he was hiding me from the war." He chuckled. "If Lucien gets jealous about that, it's his problem. Gossip has probably started about him too, for all I know. Actually, have you heard anything?"

Jester scowled. "I keep hearing people talking in that quiet, 'Oh, look at them! Aren't they so weird!' kind of way, but they're using another _language_ , and I don't know what they're _saying!_ " She humphed in frustration.

Caleb smiled. He took a small clay model of a ziggurat out of his component pouch and started muttering. Once he was finished, he gently tapped Jester on the nose. "There you go. For one hour, you can understand what other people say and read any language as long as you can touch the thing it's written on. Nifty little trick, ja? If you need it again, just tell me." Caleb paused, thoughtful. "Actually, I think I can teach you that spell if you want."

Jester wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, Cayleb. All those things yew dew when casting spells are _really_ confusing. But thank yew for casting it on me _this_ time, though! Maybe the Traveler can teach me!"

"Maybe he can. In the meanwhile, I've got your back. Shall we go? They're waiting for us downstairs."

"Sure!" she said, clambering to her feet and moving her cake to the table. "We only have an _hour_ on this spell, after all! Let's go _spy_ on people!"

Caleb chuckled. "That's the spirit!" He walked to the door and opened it for Jester.

She skipped merrily out, pausing only to lock the door behind them before prancing down the stairs. " _Hi_ everyone! What are we waiting for? Let's go have _dinner!_ " she called out immediately.

That weight of guilt was still nesting in Caleb's chest, but at least she did seem much happier now, which was good. Great, even. He followed down the stairs and looked up towards Lucien. 

The prince was already rising to his feet, looking Caleb's way, and his tail did a little flip when he saw him. Lucien smiled jauntily. "We're waiting on nothing, of course! It's time for me to treat you to the finest Marquesian food in Xhorhas. Off we go to The Oasis!"

"Time for me to eat you under the table, you mean!" Beau declared in challenge.

"Oh, please." Lucien grinned, smug and amused. "Would you care to place your own wager? No sense in letting our spectators have all the fun!"

"What's this, what's this?!" Jester asked, excited. "Are yew betting on an eating challenge? Because Beau's _really_ good at that!"

"We are, and I think the odds are in Beauregard's favor right now," Caleb replied with a smile. "She is stubborn enough to win."

"Oooh, I think so tew! I'm betting on Beau."

"Wait, what're you eating?" Nott asked uncertainly.

"The spiciest fare of Marquet. Or at least, the spiciest the restaurant has. Whoever can handle it the best wins. Want to join?" Caleb asked.

Yeza tapped Nott on the shoulder, and they whispered back and forth for a bit. Jester leaned forward, trying to listen, and Nott turned back to the group. "We're in! And betting on Lucien."

"Maybe let's not go _crazy_ with it, though...." Jester said cautiously. "Maybe like... five gold?"

"Well, Essek and I are trading spells to teach the other, so it can be whatever you want really. But five gold seems like a good amount to bet."

"Let's go with _fifty_ ," Nott challenged.

Yeza stammered, stunned. "I mean- uh- that's- _Ha!_ Um... quite a lot, Veth. Maybe just five is fine?"

"Well that's _boring_... but fine. Five it is."

"Perhaps we can make it twenty five?" Caleb suggested.

"Sure!" Nott agreed eagerly. "Five from Jester and twenty from Caleb if Lucien wins."

"Good."

"Well that's settled, then!" Lucien grinned. "To The Oasis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something especially resonated with you, please let us know. See you next chapter. 😎👍


	34. The Green Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The M9 are introduced to Marquesian dining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so appreciative of our beta readers, CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels. 💕

Lucien led the procession to the door and out. As the group filed through, Jester sidled up to Caleb. "I think Nott and Yeza were talking in Halfling?" she whispered, "And Yeza remembered that Lucien is _from_ Marquet! He probably eats spicy things all the _time_ , Cayleb!"

"They were. Ah, I think he hasn't eaten that in a long while. Besides, you know how stubborn Beauregard is. She still stands a chance, but we'll see, I suppose," Caleb replied with a smile.

"Okay...." Jester replied, uncertain.

They proceeded through the streets for another twenty one minutes, circling around the Firmaments wall, before Lucien led them down a side street and to a single-story building. Yellow light flickered from oil lamps to either side of the door, and rich aromas flowed onto the street, together with music from an unfamiliar and nasally wind instrument. Caleb looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of the place. He was already enjoying the aromas and sounds wafting from the doors and was rather excited at the prospect of trying this place.

Stepping through the door, they immediately passed through a beaded curtain as well, setting the strands clinking. "Ahh! Prince Lucien!" a portly elf with dark brown skin called merrily. He stepped forward with open arms, speaking some rapid-fire phrase in an unfamiliar language that Caleb assumed was Marquesian.

The tiefling smiled and spoke Marquesian in reply, giving him a regal nod. Then he continued in Common, "These guests have been declared Dynasty Heroes, and my friend here has just been awarded a professorship at the Tomes. I know it's short notice, but do you think you can arrange a meal for us in celebration?"

The man made a pained sound. "I would need a day to make you my best. But you are hungry now, yes? Come, come! Please remove your shoes and have a seat. We will provide all we can for you."

Lucien's boots were still stubborn, but he struggled less with them this time. Soon, everyone was stepping barefoot onto the room's lush carpets. The warm glow of oil lamps lit the space, filled with low, circular tables and plush cushions. The ceiling and walls were draped in richly-colored fabrics, and the music Caleb heard came from a young girl, sitting off to the side. Her skin was nearly as dark as the elf's, and her hair was plaited in a thick braid over her shoulder. She was playing some sort of flute with twin pipes. And Caleb noticed that her tune, while simple, never seemed to pause for breaths.

"Is that little Sorava?!" Lucien asked with some surprise. "I thought your wife must be playing."

The elf beamed with pride. "Not so little any more! She asked Leyla to teach her the mijwiz and is doing very well with it now. What has it been... four years since you were here? That is _much_ too long! I must thank your friends for giving you reason to remember me!"

"I would sooner forget my name than your food, Wael," Lucien said with a sad smile. He sat down on one of the cushions around a large table, with Essek and the others beginning to circle around it as well. "But I _have_ been away, and we have these friends to thank for my return."

"Then I am doubly grateful," Wael said with a bow to the group. "Be pleased."

Caleb saw Yasha sit down to the right of Lucien and decided to take the other side himself. Looking around, he watched Jester plop down to his left and Beauregard settle in directly across from Lucien with a scowl on her face. Caleb chuckled; she was ready to throw down. Left of her was Essek, ready to watch Lucien make a fool of himself, and between him and Jester was Clay. On the right side of the table, Fjord, Yeza, and Nott sat down between Beau and Yasha, chatting idly.

"Can we order a round of drinks?" Caleb asked. "It can be on me; I do feel like celebrating tonight, whatever the outcome of our little bet here. And if you get a pot of tea for my two friends here, I would be grateful."

"No, please allow me to treat you!" Lucien insisted. "You're all my guests tonight. Including you," he said with a teasing nod to Essek.

"Well, if you insist. Next time will be on me, though." Caleb replied, a small smile on his face.

Lucien met his gaze, his ruby eyes warm. "Alright." Then he looked back at Wael. "I have also been challenged to a pepper duel, so please do whatever you can to facilitate that."

"Ah! You threaten to clean us out!" the elf cheerfully replied. "But I will let Leyla know. And I will prepare your beverages now. Please be at ease." He gave another bow and left for the kitchens, calling ahead in Marquesian.

"Are you both ready for the challenge?" Caleb questioned, looking between Lucien and Beau. "Who should be our referee? Caduceus, would you do the honors? Unless you've made a bet I'm not aware of."

The firbolg smiled lazily. "Sure! I can do that."

"Thank you."

Caleb looked around the table with a soft smile, not quite believing his luck here. He felt Lucien's tail loop gently behind his hips, coming to rest with the spade in his lap.

"Well this sure seems like a nice place!" Fjord commented. "Did'ja come here often, before... whatever brought ya to the Empire?"

Caleb gently brushed his fingers along the tip of the spade.

"Ah... I tried to," Lucien answered, his tail curling a bit at the touch. "Marquesian eateries tend to fail in Xhorhas. The ingredients are harder to come by here, making _real_ Marquesian food prohibitively expensive. So when a great cook like Wael opens up shop, I make it a point to support them."

Caleb hummed. "You are originally from Marquet, right?"

"Yep!" the tiefling replied, meeting Caleb's eyes with a warm smile. "The food at the Bastion is excellent, but Marquesian fare still tastes like home. Even after all these years."

"It is always nice to have a taste of home away from home. Jester, perhaps you should open a bakery and make those Nicodrani pastries you talk about so much!"

"Ohhhhhh... I don't really know how to _make_ them!" she answered nervously. "I'm sure they'd taste _really_ bad. Besides, that sounds like a whole lot of work to dew _every_ day!"

"Well, there's plenty of time to learn later." Caleb replied, amused.

"Of course there is...!" She said casually, but Caleb could see her hand picking absently at the embroidery on her skirt.

"Perhaps you could learn and then teach me? I mean, we still have plenty of adventures to have before we even get there, but it would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Jester didn't answer.

There was a bit of gentle chatter from the kitchens, and Wael stepped out again, carrying a tray with many glasses and cups around a teapot. He was followed by a boy even younger than Sorava, stubbornly carrying a heavy, stoppered jug with both arms. A female teenager walked behind him, keeping a kind eye on the boy and bringing two carafes of water as well. Both youths had beautifully vibrant cloths wrapped around their heads and covering their ears.

Caleb wanted to help, but he wasn't in a place to do so with Lucien's tail still wound up around his waist. Instead, he looked at Jester. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" she replied quietly as Wael started distributing cups. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been playing with the hem of your dress, and well... It's just... Usually, you have a much happier reaction when we talk about sweets... Are you missing home?"

"Not really, so much? But it's not like I plan to stay away _forever_. And I don't think my mom would want tew come move here."

Caleb chuckled. "That is fair. Well, I'm glad you have a home to go back to, and I'll make sure we'll get you there once everything is said and done. Okay?"

"Okay...."

Wael set down the teapot and watched, anxious, as the little boy maneuvered the jug over the table and then set it down on the edge with a barely controlled thunk. The teenager smiled kindly and said something that sounded supportive, gently placing the carafes on opposite sides of the table. Wael grinned at his guests. "Ah! Please, enjoy. We will have a mezze out for you shortly."

Caleb took the jug and opened it, smelling alcohol and... licorice? "Ah... Do we drink this straight up or...?" He asked, looking at Lucien.

Lucien chuckled. "That would be amusing, but no." He accepted the jug from Caleb and poured a small dose into one of the glasses, followed by about twice as much water. Both liquids were clear, but as they mixed they turned a milky white. "There. Give that a try. You can add more water too, if you think it's too much."

Caleb took a sip. "Oh. Oh..." He chuckled. "That's strong. I don't think any of us should drink this on an empty stomach…. It's good, though. I taste a bit of licorice."

"Yes, please wait for the food," Lucien said. "The first mezze is served cold, so it should be out very soon."

Caduceus was already pouring himself some tea. It was a deep orange color—nearly red—and had a strong, complex aroma that began filling the space. "Well _this_ sure seems interesting!"

Lucien poured a cup of the alcoholic drink for himself. "I hope you like it! Cardamom tea is very healthy, but you'll have trouble finding it outside of specialty shops. Just that pot on its own probably cost over a gold to make!"

"I take it that's a lot?" the firbolg asked leisurely.

"For hot water?" Lucien smirked. "Definitely. But it's worth it."

Caleb eyed the tea, curious. "I didn't know tea could get so expensive. Caduceus, have you come across rare plants like that when you've grown things?"

"Well, yeah.... Every plant's unique, when you think about it. But some have traits you don't find anywhere else. The grove's a pretty special place."

Caleb smiled. "That's true." He took another small sip of his drink, contemplating all the unique and special people he'd met and places he'd seen in his travels with the Nein. He wondered if it was those unique people that made those places so special. His eyes went fleetingly from one person to another at the table.

Wael and the teenager came out again, carrying trays laden with dishes. The boy followed behind with a basket, distributing silverware as the other two gave each person an empty plate and then set down two baskets of flat bread, bowls of different spreads and salads, plus what looked to be a meat paste and some kind of rolled-up leaves.

"Alright!" Wael said proudly. "We will be going back to work on more of your food now, and your hot mezze will be ready soon. But if you require _anything_ more, or if something is not to your liking, please give us a shout."

Caleb looked at the different plates and spreads. "What should I start with first?" he asked Lucien.

"Oh, any of it's fine," the tiefling answered, using a blunt knife to move some spread onto his plate. "Just try not to fill up too quickly. We still have the hot mezze, main course, and dessert to get through!"

"That sounds like a lot. I mean, even the meals so far have been a lot." Caleb looked at the plates and ended up picking one of the leaf things. Taking a bite, he found it was stuffed full of rice and cooked tomato.

"You think that'll be enough food for Fjord and Beau?" Nott asked slyly, scooping some meat paste onto her plate.

"Yeah, _you're_ really one to talk," Beau chided, spreading one of the beige pastes onto bread and taking a bite. She paused and looked to Lucien, still with food in her mouth. "Isn' thish shupposh to be shpicy?"

"Patience...!" he said sternly, scooping what looked to be a mixture of chopped herbs onto his plate as well. "You want to burn your tongue off before even _tasting_ the food? The hottest thing you'll find right now is _there_ ," he said, pointing to a brick-red paste, "but it'll be _nothing_ compared to the straight peppers later. And if you want to stand a chance against me, you'd better go into that fresh. I want you on your 'A' game."

"Whatever," Beau grumbled. "Pass me some of that alcohol."

"You need _at least_ twice as much water mixed in," Lucien said in all seriousness, handing the bottle to Caleb to pass along. "I don't want you saying I cheated with it when you lose."

She huffed. "Yeah, you're talkin' big _now_ , but we'll see what you're sayin' when I beat you!" She took his advice anyway, pouring only a small amount of the drink for herself.

Caleb watched the proceedings with a smile. "Beau, you don't want to diminish your chances! I do have twenty gold and a few spells to either learn or teach wagered on you."

"I got it, I got it." 

She moved to set the jug down, and Nott said, "Here! Give it to me."

Beau reluctantly handed it back to the goblin, who poured a measure to herself and then added water. Yeza peered into the cup as well and remarked, "Oh! It's louching! That's an emulsion effect. Oil can dissolve in alcohol—which has amphipathic properties—but not in water. So we're seeing those micro droplets diffuse the light!"

"Yes, I know, Babe," Nott said, lifting the cup and taking a sip.

"So that's why it get that milky color?" Caleb asked, curious.

"Yes!" Yeza eagerly confirmed. "It looks white for the same reason fog and clouds do, even though they're just air and water. When light moves from one fluid into another, the density change bends most of the light but makes some of it bounce off. And since you have round droplets, the light is bouncing away and through at all sorts of angles and just looks like a white haze to us instead of a discernible image."

"That's why things look weird when you look through a water glass," Nott added casually. "The curved edge warps the light."

Jester immediately lifted up her water glass, looking through it at everyone in a slow sweep. "Woah...! That's _really_ cool, Nott!"

Caleb dished himself some of the red paste and spread it on a bit of flat bread. He leaned toward Lucien a little. "How was the talk?" he asked before taking a bite. It was an intensely spicy blend of powdered walnuts and chili paste. Caleb didn't sputter at the heat but did make a face, eyes going a bit wider than normal. It was surprisingly strong, especially considering he wasn't really used to spicy fare.

Lucien smirked playfully, watching Caleb's reaction to the spread. "Oh, it was _very_ informative! A few haunting things, but mostly bright and full of surprises. It seems I made good use of my vacation."

"Well, you did get the Nein together during that time, in a way. I'm glad it was a good talk, even with the few haunting parts. You can tell me more once we head back, right?"

"Yeah, I mean... you _pretty_ much know the meat of that already. He's said what he was like at first." Lucien shrugged. "But it was a good chance to explore who I _could_ be without expectations from anyone. Rebirths are also fresh starts, but children grow up to fit the role their families give them. His life had that too, but with a lot more freedom of choice."

"Do you miss that freedom? You're back to having a lot of expectations put on you, ja?"

Pain flickered across the prince's face. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself, and sighed. He looked to Caleb again, burdened. "Of course I miss it. But I would rather know what I do and have the chance to change things than let myself go on in blissful ignorance." He lifted his cup and slowly swirled it, watching the liquid inside. "Some things matter more than happiness."

Yasha reached over and gave his leg a pat. He looked to her with a grateful smile and took a sip of his drink.

Caleb didn't know what to reply to that. So instead, he took Lucien's glass out of his hand, downed it, and placed the empty glass back in front of the tiefling. "I have been asked to reconsider the goals I found more important than happiness. I still think they have their purpose, but happiness has its purpose too. I think we shouldn't lose sight of one or the other. You make me happy. You mattered to me then, and you still do now, even more so. I don't want to lose that, not for some lofty goal we might not even reach." He toyed with his own glass. "I'm realizing that now."

"Caleb..." Lucien gazed at him with a bittersweet little smile, clearly touched by the sentiment, and wrapped his tail a bit tighter. "I didn't think I _could_ have both anymore. Not really. But being with you makes me want to try again." His eyes darted quickly to where the little girl sat playing her flute, and he leaned in closer to Caleb. "Thank you for loving me."

Caleb just leaned forward and placed a little peck on Lucien's forehead. "I didn't think I could have both either, to be quite honest. Thank you."

The tiefling grinned with smitten delight, blushing slightly. He selected a fresh glass and poured himself more of the alcohol, his spade swishing against Caleb's thigh.

Caleb gently caught the spade and kept rubbing the tip softly. He chuckled, just enjoying the warmth of the moment.

Jester let out a soft, high-pitched whimper. "Cayleb, that's _adorable!_ "

"Dude," Beau griped, "Weren't you trying to keep a _low profile_ about all that? You're not exactly being subtle."

Yasha glared at her in exasperation. "Can't you just let them be happy?"

" _What?!_ They can 'be happy' all they want, but they _said_ they wanted to keep that under wraps!" Beau's eyes shifted to Caleb, boring into his soul. "Are you still keeping it a fucking secret or not?"

" _Beau!_ Language...." Nott chided. She glanced back at the little girl with the flute, who quickly dropped her gaze and kept playing.

Caleb sighed. "Well, you do all know about it, so there's no point in hiding from you, is there?"

"But this is a _public restaurant!_ " the monk said as if he was dense. " _Anyone_ could walk in here. And what about _them?!_ " She pointed discreetly towards the girl.

Caleb looked between Beauregard and Yasha. His expression turned worried as he dropped the spade. He balked and looked away from Beauregard's glare.

Lucien firmly placed his spade back in Caleb's hand, staring Beau down. "But there _isn't_ anyone else here! I trust Wael and his children not to gossip, and it's _exceedingly_ rare for other court members to venture this far for dinner.

Caleb stared at the spade in his hand, opting to worry at the edge of his sleeve with his free hand. He didn't like the sudden tension and wanted to bolt out.

Lucien looked to the girl with a kind smile and asked her something in Marquesian. She paused her music and looked at him uncertainly for a moment before nodding. "Ahhh." His smile widened, and he said something that sounded like praise. She shifted a bit, shy, but couldn't hide her smile.

Caleb's entire expression tensed and he knew part of his reaction was tiredness and remnants of the strong emotions from the memory revival, but he was still wary.

Then Lucien asked her something else, and she timidly replied in a clear, sweet voice. He grinned brightly at that, said another praising phrase, and gently asked something else.

Caleb looked between Lucien and the little girl, then back to Jester with a questioning glance. Jester leaned in and whispered, "He checked her name, said he's known her father a long time, said she's getting good at the mijwiz, and asked her not to tell people about his 'shy boyfriend'."

This time, the girl's nod was confident, and she answered with pride and determination. Jester continued her commentary, "She agreed and says her father always tells them to treat guests with respect."

Lucien beamed and replied with satisfaction, giving the girl a nod. She gave a little smile and a nod back before resuming her music.

"Ah." Caleb nodded to Jester. "Thank you for that."

"Of course!" she answered with glee, bumping her shoulder against his in solidarity. "It's _your_ spell, after all! I... am simply a vessel." She put her hands together as if praying innocently, but her attitude was all cheek.

"You are so much more than that, Jester."

"Aww! I _know_ , Cayleb!" she said with delight as she bumped his shoulder again. That time was a bit more forceful, and Caleb was knocked towards Lucien, who steadied him with a warm hand. 

"Woah, _easy_ there, love!" The prince's voice was fond. "We've barely even started drinking!"

Caleb gave both Jester and Lucien a small smile, but still decided to keep any more to himself. He didn't look up toward Beauregard and instead opted to grab some more food.

As he was dishing up, Wael and his children came out again. "Thank you for waiting," he said cheerfully as he and the teenager unloaded dishes from their trays. There were two kinds of meatballs, sausages, cubed and seasoned potatoes, cooked dandelion greens with pine nuts and what looked like dried fruit, slender rolls of deep fried dough, and what might be fried dumplings? The little boy was toting yet another carafe of water, which sloshed just a little as he put it down.

Caleb nodded to the boy in thanks for the water and fetched an empty glass and the bottle of alcohol, preparing more servings of the drink for anyone who wanted it. Once that was done, he selected some meatballs and some of the fried dough. 

One variety of meatball looked familiar and pan-seared. But when he bit into the other, he discovered it was actually composed of a fried meat "breading" around a different ball of warmly seasoned meat and pine nuts inside. The fried rolls contained a salty, white cheese with chopped parsley, mint, and sesame seeds.

"So which of these new things aren't made from meat?" Caduceus asked, dishing himself some of the potatoes.

"Oh!" Lucien began pointing out dishes. "You can have the cheese rolls, these chickpea dumplings, the greens, and the potatoes—which you've found. The rest of these probably have lamb, beef, or both. But everything from the cold mezze except for this tartare is vegetarian too."

"Good to know!" the firbolg said happily.

"Thish ish _sho good_ yew guys!" Jester exclaimed around a mouthful of food, her tail waving happily behind her.

"It is, isn't it?" Caleb replied with a smile. "What's your favorite so far?"

"Oh, _gosh!_ I don't _know!_ " She looked around at all the choices, indecisive. "Maybe the cheese rolls? But some of those dips are nice tew, and these meatballs are just _so_ delicious!"

Yeza gave a little laugh, overwhelmed. "It's a far cry from what we ate in Felderwin, _that's_ for sure!"

"It's a far cry from Blumenthal too. But it's always fun to try and learn new things right?"

"Indeed!" Essek said, mildly impressed. His plate had some of each spread, meatballs, a chickpea dumpling, and the herb salad. He also held a cup of the tea. "It's been quite some time since I've eaten food like this, and never with a group before. It's quaint!"

Lucien scoffed playfully. "Careful, Shadowhand! I might start to think you _like_ us!"

The drow smirked. "Hmph. Wouldn't _that_ be the day!"

Caleb couldn’t help but smile. "Well, Lucien notwithstanding, surely you appreciate some of us?"

Essek sipped his tea and gave Caleb a considering look, as if trying to read the human. "Oh, you are all _very_ interesting, and what I've seen so far is promising. As your interview today proved, you—and I assume the others in your group—are certainly worth my attention. I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in the future!"

Caleb had a thoughtful expression and a smile. He nodded at Essek before taking a bite.

"That reminds me," Fjord said to the Shadowhand, "Ya said there was a professor who wanted help wi' some'm. Got any more information on that?"

"Yes," Essek replied. "Professor Waccoh has a project on pause because the regional metal refinery is currently under occupation by a troop of hill giants. And while this _is_ a serious issue, our military must see to more active matters for now."

Caleb hummed thoughtfully. "Now that we know where I stand with the interview, it wouldn't be a conflict of interest to send us out there, right?"

"Correct." Essek sipped at his tea. "Giants rarely leave their home territories for long and are far less hazardous than other things in the Xhorhasian wilds, so General Mirimm has decided to wait and see if the issue resolves itself. But the professor is more than welcome to hire mercenaries." He smirked teasingly. "Just try not to die if you go? I personally consider _our_ research more important than hers."

"I will try. I think... You..." Caleb looked back down at his plate. He didn't know what to reply to that. He looked around and gave a small smile. People genuinely caring was still something out of the ordinary for him. He took a small sip of his drink before glancing up again.

"Aww, we could take a few giants!" Beau said confidently.

Caduceus leaned forward, his brow furrowed in thought. "Did anyone ask _why_ the giants took over the refinery?"

Essek sighed. "You could certainly try! I expect the workers were too busy preserving their lives to talk things out, if they even could. And we haven't sent anyone to investigate yet. So if you _do_ accept the professor's job, that's also one less concern for the general and everyone else Professor Waccoh is trying to commandeer."

Caleb considered the situation. "Do you think something might have displaced the giants?"

"I really wouldn't know," the drow replied casually. "You'd have to ask Professor Waccoh for the details; I've only heard what she's ranted about."

Caleb nodded, thoughtful. Hopefully an encounter like that would go well. "Lucien, are you able to join us for this, or are things keeping you too busy here?"

"I suppose I could join you all for a lark!" the tiefling said lightly, laying an arm around Caleb's shoulders. "Who knows what trouble you'd get into without me."

"Or because of you," Caleb replied with a smirk, leaning into the touch just a bit.

"Ha! Maybe. You _do_ bring out my impetuous side, but I love ya anyway." Lucien gave Caleb's cheek a peck before taking a bite of one of the layered meatballs.

Caleb laughed. "I bring it out? Really? Like you were never a menace to begin with!"

Lucien grumbled, "Well I'm _normally_ more deliberate than this." His tail flicked, and he seemed to be pouting.

"Don't do anything stupid on my account, though…." Caleb implored him. "Please."

"I assure you, any risks I take will be because I deem them worth it. Whether someone thinks they're stupid or not would depend on their priorities." His tail hugged Caleb, and he carefully rested his forehead against the wizard's temple, mindful of his horns. "Though my priorities _have_ been in conflict of late, so I'm really something of a mess right now. All of my choices feel foolish for different reasons except my decision to be with you. _That_ I'm certain of."

Caleb could just turn his head and kiss Lucien now. But instead, he just smiled softly, his cheeks turning redder by the second. He wanted to lean into the warmth the tiefling was offering him, but he kept still. Not stiffly, not in a pushing away sense, but just... still. Glancing between Lucien and Beauregard, he swallowed hard and ended up chuckling nervously.

Lucien followed his gaze and frowned, his brow furrowing, before drawing Caleb in tighter. He nuzzled into his hair and murmured quietly. "I'm... being very raw here, Caleb. That's new to me in every sense and _terribly_ frightening, but I need to know it's alright? Please?"

Caleb gasped and looked up at Lucien before just tucking himself in closer and resting his head on the tiefling's chest. "It's better than alright. But it's new to me as well, and you are most likely as scared as I am right now," he murmured back. He didn't look up to Beauregard again, just thinking about what Essek had told him earlier that day, how much vulnerability Lucien had shown him in such few days.

The prince kissed the top of Caleb's head before resting his jaw on the spot, rubbing Caleb's upper arm soothingly, though it was unclear who the comfort was meant for. Perhaps both of them.

Fjord cleared his throat. "So, uh... Caduceus. How's the food treatin' ya?" The firbolg responded positively, and conversation shifted to what everyone else enjoyed, was surprised by, and generally thought was interesting about their meal.

Caleb toyed with the spade of Lucien's tail for a moment before he detached himself and planted a kiss on the tiefling's cheek. He smiled, enjoying the others talking, and chuckled. "We are not even at the proper meal yet. Does anyone want more of this?" He pointed at the alcohol, making another glass for himself before settling back down in Lucien's embrace.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot," Fjord said, accepting the jug. Essek poured himself one as well, and Beau took a second glass. Nott was still nursing hers, and the others were content with tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending there. It’s challenging to split a single scene between two chapters without divorcing the later conversation from its context, and this seemed the best spot to do it. We’ll pick up next week with the delivery of the main course, more about Wael’s family, and of course... the pepper duel! 🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶🌶
> 
> Until then, please feel free to reach out and comment. We always love to hear from you folks. 🤗💕


	35. Cuddles And Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb enjoys Lucien’s embrace in the company of friends, and a duel is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, our thanks go out to our fabulous beta readers, CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels. 🤗💕

Soon, Wael and his children came out again, carrying the trays for the main course. Lucien didn't even blink, still holding Caleb snuggly as he smiled at the elf. "Everything smells _fabulous_ , Wael! As always."

"Ah! You are too kind. But yes," the man said as he and the teenager set down plates of lamb chops, grilled poultry and beef, and sliced meat on skewers. The little boy placed down a bowl with three colorful spreads and then just stared at Caleb. Wael clapped a hand on his daughter's shoulder and continued, "Merjan is also learning to cook from me, and she is nearly as skilled as her mother now! She is very smart with the seasonings and helped very much with your mezze today!"

Caleb smiled. "Ah that's wonderful! Thank you very much, Merjan. You too, Wael. It's been amazing so far, and I'm sure the rest will be just as great." 

Merjan nodded humbly but couldn't stop a proud smile from creeping onto her lips. "Thank you." Her accent was thick and not quite like her father's. "I am happy you like the food. Be pleased."

The little boy glanced up at his sister, then went back to staring at Caleb.

Caleb chuckled as he looked kindly at the boy. "You seem curious about something. Curiosity is good sometimes, ja? So, if you want to ask a question, you can, no worries."

Instead of answering, the boy looked up at Wael and asked something in Marquesian. The elf gave a little, embarrassed laugh and answered him before turning to Caleb. "My apologies. Kashir has never seen a human before. He thought you might be genasi, like his mother."

"I am curious what made you think that. The red hair, I suppose? I do think fire genasi can have hair much redder than mine though. I don't have the natural resistance to their element they have, but I do control fire. You see?" He made a little flame pop at the tip of his fingers. "But that's only because I spent a long time studying magic." He snuffed out the flame and grinned.

Kashir's eyes went wide in eager amazement at the trick, while his father hurried to translate. The boy spared Wael a quick glance before looking at Caleb again, saying something with a bit of confusion in Marquesian as he pointed at the wizard's head. Merjan quickly but gently took hold of the boy's arm, lowering it and softly reprimanding him. He sulked, and Wael continued. "He says it is your ears, but I think your coloration is part of it, yes. Leyla is an earth genasi, but we have told them of the other types too."

"My ears? Well, admittedly they are not elf ears, so I can understand the confusion, considering you don't see humans often in these parts." He tapped the tip of one of his ears. "Perfectly regular human ears here. How do you say that in Marquesian?"

"Ah..." Wael hesitated before slowly speaking an unfamiliar phrase.

Caleb carefully repeated it to himself, the sounds hard to pronounce properly with his own accent. He muttered the phrase over twice before he finally repeated it out loud to Kashir, tapping the edge of his ear once more.

The boy still looked puzzled, saying something, and Wael raised a consolatory hand towards Caleb. "It is fine; please do not worry about this. We will teach him how humans are not genasi another time."

"What, am I just being ignored over here?" Beau asked, sounding offended.

" _Ah!_ No," Wael hurried to assure her. Then he spoke encouragingly to Kashir with a gesture towards Beau. The boy said something strongly insistent, and Wael gave Beau an embarrassed smile. "Yes, he believes you are earth genasi. I am sorry about that."

Caleb chuckled. "I do not worry about this at all; I think learning and being curious about life is quite a wonderful thing. Besides, if I am to be a Professor, part of it will be teaching, so it's always fun to do just that."

"Ah hah..." Wael said, still uneasy. "Thank you for being so understanding. But really, you are here as our guests, and this is your time to eat and enjoy the company of friends. Again, thank you." He began to back away, bowing and ushering the children towards the kitchen once more. "We will go help, now, with your dessert. Be pleased."

Caleb turned to Lucien with a soft smile and a small shrug. He took some of the meat and settled it on his plate before looking at the spreads. "Ah... Uh... What are those?"

"They're blends of garlic and oil," Lucien said, taking a piece of lamb for himself. "The green one has mint, The the red has hot peppers, and the white is just garlic." He spooned some of each onto his plate as well. "They pack quite the kick, so go easy on them at first."

Caleb tried the green one with the piece of lamb he took. It was very tasty. He wondered if he could get such dishes more often. "If everything is this delicious there, I would love to make a trip to Marquet just for the food. The trade minister was right about this."

Lucien smiled warmly. "I'd like that.... Maybe one day, yeah?"

Caleb nodded.

"I think you'll be able to do it," Yasha gently encouraged. "Caleb, weren't you saying you learned a magic circle that would let you just... _go_ to Nicodranas?"

Caleb's eyes went wide for a moment. "I did. And from there, I do not think it is too far, right? Or perhaps we could just go and enjoy the sea in Nicodranas."

"I mean, can't you do the same thing but go to Marquet?" she asked. "It might not be as exciting as a sea voyage. But if you can just pop over there whenever you want, then couldn't you just... pop over whenever you want?"

"I need to know exactly where the circle is and what it looks like to be able to travel to it. So we'd need to make the trip fully at least once."

"Not necessarily," Essek chimed in. "Our foreign affairs office keeps record of teleportation circles in distant cities. They don't share the sigils lightly, but you could perhaps speak with the Minister of Trade about it."

Caleb looked from Essek to Lucien and grinned. "Oh." He chuckled. "Thank you for that information." The idea of a trip just for the fun of it sounded... It sounded different and amazing all at once.

"Are we really _planning_ this, then?" Lucien asked with cautious excitement.

"Oh, _please_ dew!" Jester said dreamily, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "It sounds _so_ romantic."

"Would'ja still have t' worry about bein' recognized there?" Fjord asked Lucien between bites of grilled chicken.

"I wouldn't expect so," the prince replied nonchalantly. "I haven't been there in hundreds of years, and _very_ few people outside of Rosohna would even recognize this body. It's only been around for twenty-four years, after all. And between childhood and my accidental vacation, I didn't even _know_ myself for... what? Half of that?"

"Then, as long as I know of a teleportation circle, it doesn't seem like it would be a problem for us to go. It would be quite lovely, in fact. Although, I must admit, if we still have to prove ourselves, that job from professor Waccoh should be done first. But other than that, I don't see why we shouldn't do this."

"Wow, that's... that's _wonderful!_ " Lucien said with a bit of a laugh. Caleb could feel that his body was tense, though, and his tail twitched nervously.

"Is something the matter, Mondblume?" Caleb whispered to Lucien. "We are talking for the sake of talking, no need to agree to or plan anything yet."

"Nothing to worry about, love," Lucien whispered back before giving Caleb's temple a kiss.

"I would like to point out," Essek cautioned, "that you _do_ have some daily obligations now. Any departures will need to be approved in advance."

Caleb's smile dissolved into a small frown. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course."

Lucien squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, and the tiefling actually seemed to relax a little.

"Well _that_ was fast...." Beau said warily. "What kinda stuff they gotcha doin', Caleb?"

"OH! Are you _teaching_ people, Mister Professor Caleb Sir?" Jester asked excitedly. "You're, like, _really_ good at your magic, and there's all _sorts_ of other stuff yew know tew!"

"Ah, no. Not yet. Perhaps soon, though, but no... It's just..." He looked up towards Essek, unsure if he should talk about this or not before looking back at his hands.

"It's alright," Lucien encouraged softly. "I'm here."

"As part of the inquest that I took part in, since they couldn't dig too deeply because of my amulet, it was decided that I would do this memory revival thing. It's daily sessions, and it's exactly what it says on the tin. Considering what I told all of you before in Felderwin, you can picture it won't be the easiest for me to go through. I had the first session this morning, and..." Caleb bit on his bottom lip, looking at his hands and just clamming up. His voice had been shaky throughout the whole thing, and he now looked lost in the memories that had floated back up to the forefront of his mind that morning.

The whole table was quiet for a few moments. Then Yasha asked, "Does that mean they're helping you get your memories back?"

"In a way, yes? It's less finding memories where there are none and more removing the mask of false memories that lay stop the real ones, though."

"Oh..." Yasha's demeanor fell a bit, and she looked down at her plate, thoughtful.

"Is that somethin' ya have, then?" Fjord asked him cautiously.

Caleb nodded. "It's all there, burrowed under years and years of... Most likely enchantment spells, that twist those memories to the point of being entirely different ones."

"Fuck...." Beau stated quietly, as eloquent as ever.

"I can see how that'd be confusing," Caduceus said calmly. "How could you know what's real when everything you remember might never have happened?"

"I... I don't know. It felt more real than the memories before. It felt like the stubborn cork of a bottle finally coming out with a loud pop. But honestly?" Caleb felt his chest constrict as he tried to take a breath. "Honestly, I have no idea if it's any more true than the memories before."

Essek scowled in offense. "Dreamseer Thelyss would _not_ have given you a false memory. You have my word as Shadowhand."

"Oooooooooh, she's that _new_ woman from breakfast, right?" Jester asked excitedly. Then she gasped and turned to Caleb. "Is _that_ why she was there today?! To see _yew?_ "

Caleb looked up at Essek. "It's not... I do trust the Dreamseer to have done the work properly. It's... I've spent eleven years in a fog, and... To me it doesn't feel real. I'm not sure anything of that time would feel real to me, whether it was the truth or not." Caleb nodded and made a small smile to Jester before just burrowing back in Lucien's arms. He felt rather tired, all of a sudden.

Lucien rubbed Caleb's arm comfortingly, kissed his temple again, and then carefully rested his jaw against Caleb's head. 

It was nice to hear Lucien's heartbeat under his ear and the chatter of people around. It felt safer than he had felt in years.

Lucien simply cradled Caleb against his left side with arm and tail both. Every now and then, he lifted his head to sip from his cup. But aside from that, he kept still.

After several minutes of this, Caleb was about to drift off to sleep when Wael and Merjan returned again. "I hope the food has been treating you well!" the elf said cheerfully. He set down platters of what might be a custard surrounded by biscuits encrusted in sesame seeds. Merjan delivered plates of flakey, honey-and-nut pastries. They each also provided a bowl of fresh, alarmingly red peppers. Beau sat up straight at the sight.

"I recommend you enjoy your desserts _before_ setting fire to your mouths," Wael teased playfully, "because you will not be able to taste them after. Is there anything else we can do for you tonight?"

"Is Leyla available?" Lucien asked pleasantly. "I'd hate to leave without a chance to say 'Hi.'"

"Ah! She is putting Kashir to bed right now. But I will let her know you asked for her, and I will see if I can do that instead. Please! Enjoy!" He spread his arms wide with a grin and bowed before backing away.

"Good night, Mister Wael! Good night, Merjan!" Jester called after them as they left. The girl looked back with a happy smile and nodded, and then they were gone.

"Here," Lucien said tenderly as he leaned forward, disturbing Caleb from his rest. "I think you'll like this." He cut a piece from the unknown dessert, revealing it to be melted white cheese encased in a thin layer of pastry. He carefully moved it onto Caleb's plate, followed by two sesame biscuits, before serving himself as well.

"What is it?" Caleb asked before scooping some cheese onto one of the biscuits and looking at it carefully.

Lucien's ruby eyes twinkled playfully as he smirked. " _Fabulous!_ "

Caleb chuckled. "Everything is with you." He took a bite and closed his eyes, enjoying the salty sweet flavor of the pastry.

"Well...?" Lucien purred close to Caleb's ear.

"It's very nice." He turned just enough to plant a kiss on Lucien. He hummed the silly song he had sung in Hupperdook, his tone somewhere between contented and exhausted.

Lucien chuckled fondly and took a bite of his own cheese and bread, still holding Caleb in the comfortable warmth of his embrace.

Caleb looked at the peppers. "We should probably set some rules for this competition. Caduceus? Are you still willing to be the referee?"

"Sure," the firbolg answered smoothly. "Everyone else has placed a bet on this match, and I really don't mind."

"Are we just eating them until we can't?" Lucien asked, serving a triangle of the nut-and-honey pastry to Caleb as well.

Caduceus smiled. "Why not. You'll each have to eat a new one at the same time, though. To keep it fair."

"Alright! Let's _do_ this!" Beau cheered, cracking her knuckles and giving her shoulders a roll.

Lucien's tail flicked with annoyance. "Finished with dessert already, then? You haven't even tried it!"

Caleb took a bite. "You should have some. It's really good," he said around a mouthful of pastry.

"Mmm! Fyew weawy _should_ , Beau!" Jester encouraged with her mouth full.

The monk groaned her impatience. " _Fine._ " She grabbed one of the pastries and took a big bite, pausing a moment as she chewed before finishing quickly and swallowing. "A bit sweet for me, but it's alright." Then she squared up over her plate and stared a challenge at Lucien. "You ready?"

He sighed and gently withdrew his arm from around Caleb. "I'll be _so_ pleased to see you fail."

"Yeah? Bring it!"

Caleb chuckled at Beauregard's antics with the pastry and grinned at her determination. "Don't fail me, Beauregard."

Caduceus smiled crookedly. "I guess we're starting this, then. Okay. Get a pepper." He looked back and forth between the two challengers as they selected their first peppers and stared each other down. "Alright...? _Now._ "

They both bit into their peppers and chewed and immediately cringed at the heat, Lucien's tail tightening around Caleb's waist. Red eyes and blue glared at each other as they both pushed through the pain and finished. Lucien's fist was clenched, and they both looked worse for wear.

"Mondblume..." Caleb chuckled. The tail wasn't tight enough to hurt but just enough to be a bit uncomfortable.

Caduceus watched both contenders calmly. "Get ready...?" They picked up new peppers. "Now."

They chomped into them, and Lucien bent his head down before shaking it and glaring up at Beau again. She held steady, her fists also clenched but her stare unblinking.

"And again...?" Caduceus instructed. Jester was practically vibrating with excitement. "Now."

"Come on Beauregard! You can do this!" Caleb called out, leaning forward.

Both Lucien and Beau were as taught as tripwire, but they just managed to hold steady. "And...?" They picked up peppers again at Caduceus' signal, glaring. "Now."

This time, it was clear the heat was getting to them. Caleb could see sweat on Lucien's brow, and both contestants were blinking back tears.

"Go, Lucien!" Nott cheered eagerly.

"Yew can dew it, Beau!" Jester hollered, waving her napkin like a flag.

"Come on," Yasha encouraged Lucien. "You've got this."

Soon all the spectators were calling out their support. Caleb was laughing, enjoying the action and cheering on with the rest of them.

Caduceus raised a hand to signal for more peppers, checking to make sure both parties were ready before bringing it down again.

The contestants each took another bite. Beau stubbornly held on, glaring through her tears. But Lucien was clearly struggling now. His hand trembled as he reached for the next pepper, and he was panting audibly.

There came a chant of, "Beau! Beau! Beau! Beau!" as Caduceus raised his hand again. He brought it down, and the contestants bit again, maintaining themselves through sheer will.

Caleb looked in between Beauregard and Lucien with an amused and eager expression. They were so close and yet... It was so great. He quickly made himself another glass of the drink and took a sip as he kept watching.

Caduceus signaled again, and Beau bit into her pepper with a muffled cry of pain, but Lucien faltered. He hesitated there, wheezing, the pepper shaking in his hand. And then he dropped it back in the bowl and quickly went for some cheese instead. Beau lifted both fists in the air and bellowed in victory while half the table went wild with cheers. Essek just grinned as he slowly clapped.

Caleb looked at Lucien with sympathy and no small amount of mirth. "Are you alright, Mondblume?"

Yasha was rubbing the tiefling's back in comfort and passed him a fresh glass of water. He accepted it and drank greedily before answering, "She got lucky." He took another bite of cheese, his eyes squeezed shut as he just held it in his mouth.

"Time t' pay up, Yasha!" Fjord said with a grin.

"Aww, _man!_ " Jester griped. "I should have agreed to fifty!"

"Well, you didn't. And it's too late now," Nott said smugly. "Here's your five gold."

Jester accepted the coins with a grumble but pocketed them anyway. 

Caleb grinned. "Nottchen, I think you owe me twenty gold."

"Of course, Caleb. Here you go," Nott replied, pulling out two platinum. Yeza looked on with wide eyes as she passed the coins to Yasha, who then handed them off to Caleb.

He pocketed them casually and leaned against Lucien. "You did put up a good fight, Mondblume."

The prince chuckled and looked to Caleb with a little smirk, still blinking back tears from the heat. "I don't suppose you'll be wanting to kiss me anytime soon. Are you at least impressed?"

"Well, there are many places I could kiss other than your mouth, so I don't think that would stop me." He planted a small kiss on Lucien's cheek. "But yes, I am very impressed. I thought you had her for a moment, even."

Lucien gave a soft, playful growl. "Are we talking a kiss or a _kiss?_ " He let his spade slip suggestively between Caleb's thighs.

Caleb's cheeks turned pink as he shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know... We will see."

" _That_ works for me!" the prince said gleefully. He leaned in and gave Caleb's cheek a peck as well before dishing up some more cheese and biscuits for himself. His tail stayed right where it was. "And I most certainly would have won if that first pepper wasn't so devilishly spicy. She really lucked out with that."

"Oh, _fuck_ you, Molly!" she called across to him.

"Fuck you too!" he cheerfully replied.

Caleb looked up to Beauregard, eyes wide and confused for a second then looked back at Lucien. Then he looked around, wondering if anyone else had caught the monk's slip up.

Beau's mouth opened and closed in confusion, Essek and Caduceus were watching Lucien with interest, Yeza looked around as if not sure what was going on now, and Yasha's dual-colored eyes were boring into Lucien with a look somewhere between grief and hope.

After a few beats of silence, Lucien looked around and saw them all watching him. "What?"

"She called you 'Molly'," Yasha said with care. "And you didn't notice?"

Jester gasped. "She _did!_ I heard it!"

"Oh..." Lucien paused and stared down at the half-eaten cheesy biscuit in his hand.

"It was not on purpose, right Beauregard?" Caleb asked, his voice soft and careful.

" _No!_ I just... I'm sorry-"

Lucien was waving his hand in dismissal. "Oh, it's fine. That's how you knew me, after all…. It's not like you've all switched to calling Nott 'Veth'. And like Yasha said, I didn't even notice. Just try not to let others hear that, yeah? I don't want it raising questions."

"That's a change from the first time you met us," Caleb remarked. "You were rather adamant that we not use that name. I mean, whichever name you pick, it's yours to choose. And I'm sure that besides the accidental slip up in the heat of the moment, so to speak, it's something we will all be careful with."

The tiefling sighed. "I _am_ Lucien, but Mollymauk is also a part of me. I don't want you using that name to see me as _just_ Mollymauk, and I don't want anyone else to hear it because I don't want them knowing I lost myself."

Caleb took a deep breath. "Is it really losing yourself when it means that we found you? You... might be more aloof now, but this... Tonight, the challenge, egging Beauregard on. This was a part of you before. And maybe I don't speak for the others right now, but I'd like to think you are still a part of this family we all made together. And..." He made a wry chuckle. "I must admit it's strange, coming from me, when I only realized that this was a family and I was part of it not so long ago."

Lucien's smile was bittersweet. "I _value_ what I gained as him. I really do. But to others here? Yes. I lost myself. And if they start probing me for weaknesses because of it, they _will_ find them. I don't want to risk that." His spade rubbed absently at Caleb's inner thigh. "I also have a reputation here. People listen to me and fear my wrath. If they learn about Molly, that can turn towards doubt, and I will need to _prove_ to everyone all over again that I should not be crossed."

Caleb didn't say a thing to this. He could understand wanting to be in control of every little aspect of one's life. Of wanting to hide weakness because it could hurt you back tenfold. He did understand that. "You shouldn't have to risk it. If anything, again I can't speak for the others, but I'll have your back if anything goes awry. You know that. But... thank you for showing this side to us, for this vulnerability right now. If anything, it shows me I can do the same. Not that it is easy, but you do make it easier somewhat."

"Ha!" Lucien laughed as if something about that was ironic. He hesitated a moment before simply leaning in and kissing Caleb's cheek. "Thank you."

Caleb smiled softly at Lucien. He prepared another glass of the drink. "I would like to propose a toast. To... to those little reminders that make us know people care. To family found, to things we never expected to have again and yet end up finding just around the corner. To you all."

Glasses of tea, water, and alcohol were raised around the table to cries of, "Hear hear!" As people clinked them together and drank, Caduceus leaned towards Beau and asked, "What does this have to do with toast?"

"Not toast. _A_ toast!" Nott attempted to clarify. From the increased confusion on Caduceus' face, it didn't seem to help.

"It's a group act of observance and celebration," Essek explained.

"Oh..." Caduceus considered that for a moment. "So it's like a wake, then?"

"I suppose it _can_ be...." Essek replied cautiously. "Though a toast is often short—as you just observed—and can be for anything."

Caleb lifted a hand. "Ah! Actually, I heard that, where the custom comes from, they do put a bit of spiced toast in their wine for the flavor. Hence the name. I never tried it that way, though."

Lucien chuckled and drew Caleb in close again, planting a kiss by the corner of his mouth. Caleb could smell the spicy peppers and alcohol on the prince's lips. "It's so cute how you know things...."

It took no small amount of willpower on Caleb's part to not chase for another kiss. Instead he just picked up the spade still in his lap and toyed with it gently. Everything felt warm and fuzzy and good, and he wished he could suspend time or at least bottle up this feeling for rainy days. He started humming that silly little song again.

" _Mmmmm...._ " Lucien purred eagerly at the caress and nuzzled against the side of Caleb's neck, his tail curling in the wizard's hands.

"WOOO!" Jester encouraged while applauding the display.

Beau made a sound of disgust. "Get a fucking _room_ , you two!"

Lucien's chest shook with laughter. He gave Caleb's neck a parting kiss and pulled back, casually flipping Beau the bird again.

"Yeah...!" Jester teased happily. "A ' _fucking_ ' room."

Beau buried her face in her hand with a groan while Fjord gestured for calm. "Alllllright. Ah think that's enough, Jester."

"You're absolutely right," Nott agreed. "What two consenting adults choose to do together is none of our business.... As long as they do it safely."

Caleb grinned at Beauregard's reaction and then shifted his attention to Nott with a snicker. "Are we having a shovel talk now?" He leaned into Lucien's embrace and craned his neck to look at him. "Do you want to dance with me? I didn't get the chance to do it last time." The feeling of warmth and fuzziness kept bubbling up in Caleb's chest. And for a fleeting moment, he wondered how long it would last. But that little blip of sadness was soon gone as he planted a kiss at the hollow of Lucien's throat.

Lucien gasped quietly, his hand tightening on Caleb's shoulder. Then his throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Ah... um... If that's what you want."

Caleb wobbled to his feet and pulled Lucien along with him to the nearest open space. He held the tiefling in his arms and started humming and dancing.

Lucien chuckled fondly and followed his lead, just a little unsteady. Caleb heard the wind instrument start on a beautiful song, and he glanced over to see a sturdy, tan-skinned woman with a head scarf and large, pregnant belly sitting where the girl had been. She noticed him looking and winked as she played.

He nodded and grinned to her, then to Lucien. He started to follow the beat of the song, eyes half closed.

The prince matched his swaying steps to Caleb's with a smitten smile. His red eyes glimmered in the golden light of the fire sconces, and the gentle heat of his presence and warm touch felt like sunshine.

"Ich liebe dich. Du bist so hübsch wie Mondschein und Sonnenschein. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Caleb smiled, just as smitten as the tiefling was and leaning as close as he could.

Lucien chuckled and gave the tip of Caleb's nose a little kiss. "I don't know what you said, but I love you, λατρεία μου."

Caleb's eyes crossed as he tried to watch the kiss. "Oh. I, oooh... I think I'm tipsy." He laughed. "Just... I am very lucky."

Lucien grinned brightly. "I'm not going to argue with that! Though I feel pretty lucky myself right about now."

"You do? Really?" Caleb replied with a pretty dopey expression on his face.

"Of course!" Lucien winked. "The sexy wizard I'm head over heels for loves me back! Why _wouldn't_ I feel lucky?"

Even though his grin, Caleb teared up at the sentiment.

Lucien smiled sweetly and rested his forehead against Caleb's, gently closing his eyes. They danced together for several minutes, and it seemed all to short when Caduceus spoke nearby. "Excuse me, Mister- ah- _Professor_ Caleb? Lord Kryn? The others have decided to leave now, and I'm ready to go too. I think the plan is to sleep at the Inn, except probably the Shadowhand."

Caleb frowned a little. "Oh... Oh. I suppose it's time for us to leave as well…. Lucien, are we going all the way back?"

"Unless you don't want to," the prince replied indulgently. "It's really not much farther than the inn, and perhaps we can stay in _my_ room tonight. I just keep thinking about that couch...!" His voice was heavy with insinuation, and he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I do want to. I'd love too." Caleb chuckled. "It's just... Hmmm... No, nevermind. I think I can make it back."

A touch of concern wrinkled Lucien's brow. "Do you need me to clear out your alcohol? That Arak is some powerful stuff."

"This is true," a heavily accented voice said. Caleb turned his head to look, the world spinning a little, and saw it was Leyla, rising to her feet with the flute in hand. "Many call it 'the milk of lions' because it is so strong." She folded her hands over her belly and gave them a respectful bow. "Be pleased."

"Be pleased," Lucien said in reply, nodding his head and still holding Caleb. "I see you are expecting another child!"

"Yes!" Her wide face split with a grin, and a sparkle brightened her onyx eyes. "I thank Moradin for his blessings on our family. It should only be another two months before we welcome our newest heart."

Caleb leaned heavily against Lucien, eyes half closed and muttering something about "new heart, dear heart, sweetest of hearts" with a soft smile.

The tiefling's lips quirked in a complicated smile, and he drew Caleb's head in to rest against his collar bone, stroking his hair. "Then I wish you good luck with the birth!" His voice thrummed beneath Caleb's ear. "I'd love to stay and chat more, but I should see this one to bed. Please let me know if there's any help I can give when the child comes."

"Oh, do not worry about that. Merjan is very skilled, and I am not a dainty drow to be stopped simply by giving birth! We will do well. Your patronage is gift enough."

Caleb nodded at Lucien's neck. "Smells nice."

Leyla chuckled. "I will let you see to your companion now. Be pleased." She bowed once more, with Lucien returning the statement in kind, before leaving through the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are short and will be published together. Just in time for US residents to enjoy on Turkey Day. 😉🍗
> 
> Please share your thoughts and reactions with us. We love hearing from you. 🤗


	36. Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has an accidental adventure through residential Rosohna. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are thankful for our fabulous beta readers, CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels, and the gift of time that they bless us with each week. Please enjoy these _two_ chapters they worked to let me publish this week. 🎉
> 
> Happy Turkey Day! 🦃
> 
> Content warning: Caleb gets into an _intensely_ awkward situation while Polymorphed as a creature with an intelligence score of three. If it gets too uncomfortable for you, skip to the paragraph that begins with “Suddenly”.

Caleb held onto Lucien a bit tighter. "Let's go back home. I'm... I still need to..."

"Of course, love," Lucien replied, just cradling the wizard against his chest. Then he turned his neck. "Care to give us another escort, Shadowhand? We're a bit compromised at the moment."

Caleb heard Essek sigh. "You're really starting to owe me."

"There's a first time for everything," the prince replied nonchalantly. He buried a kiss in Caleb's hair and moved his hand to the wizard's shoulder instead. "Alright, love. Time to get moving."

Caleb nodded but otherwise didn't move, too relaxed and content where he was.

"Okay," Lucien said, gently unhooking Caleb's arms and prying him away from his chest. "I hate to say it, but you're going to have to walk now. As much as I'd _like_ to carry you, there are some things even beyond me."

" _Oh!_ " Jester cried excitedly. "I could turn yew into a horse if you want. Or a giant badger. Or I can make Caleb _itty bitty_ , like a hamster or something."

Reluctantly, Caleb turned his head towards her. "Jester, can you turn me into a cat? I love cats. And I could become a scarf cat around Lucien's neck, right?"

"Sure! Do yew want me to do it right now?" she asked.

Caleb nodded, chuckling at the idea.

"Okie dokie!" She grasped her symbol for The Traveler and cast Polymorph, and Caleb immediately shrunk down. His orange front paws plopped onto the floor as he became a quadruped. And though the world still swam from the sudden movement, being on all fours helped him stay upright. The tail was a bonus too. He was standing at the bare feet of his mate and looked up at him. Everything had become blissfully simple. He just rubbed his head against Lucien's leg and purred loudly.

The tiefling chuckled, his smile bright, and said something cheerful. He reached down and carefully scooped Caleb up, holding him securely against his deliciously warm chest and scritching Caleb behind an ear. Jester cooed at Caleb and said something in her cutesy voice, also scritching under his chin.

Caleb didn't even try to squirm out of Lucien's grasp. He mewed a little—as cats tend to do when they're picked up—but he was otherwise so warm and comfy that he didn't want to budge.

Lucien asked something that included the name "Caleb." Jester looked unsure, and the two discussed briefly before Caduceus gave his own comment. Then the firbolg spoke to Caleb. And while none of the words made sense except for his own name again, Caleb still somehow understood what Caduceus _meant_ : Did Caleb want to be a cat for the full hour? He could nod his head to agree or shake it to disagree.

He nodded, bumping his head against Lucien's chin.

The tiefling lovingly cuddled him back and said something short and pleasant, switching from the scritches to just holding him. Jester replied in her typical playful way before addressing Caleb again with enthusiasm. She patted his back a few times and then pulled away.

Caduceus informed Caleb they were leaving now and directed him to have a pleasant evening. A number of the others called out as well from the entryway. Fjord had just tugged on his second tall boot and was shifting his foot around to settle it, while Beau was simply carrying her boots in hand, leaning with drunken self-assurance against a concerned Yasha.

Jester skipped over to join them and asked something, which drew uncertain discussion from Nott and Yeza, a quiet remark from Yasha, and a confident one from Beau. Jester seemed unconvinced. Then Essek spoke with reassurance and snapped Vega into existence just past the beaded curtain. Jester beamed at Essek with a cheerful remark, and Fjord spoke politely, the drow just waving his hand in dismissal with a kind word. And then with a few more cheerful calls towards Caleb, the Mighty Nein followed Vega out the door.

Only Caleb's shoes and Lucien's boots remained in the entryway, with Essek waiting for them, arms folded. He smirked at Lucien and said something light and teasing. The prince answered with a scoff and walked over as he replied, sitting down with care beside the boots before moving Caleb up to his shoulders. 

But despite Caleb's expectations, he just couldn't figure out how to scarf around his mate's neck with those horns in the way. He jumped on top of Lucien's head and swatted at the horns, making plaintive meows at them. Then he jumped down, turned around, and gave a slow blink to Lucien before curling up on the spot.

The tiefling made a sound of surprise and just sat looking at Caleb for a moment before chuckling. He asked something with a playful tone, giving Caleb a smile as he started tugging his first boot on.

Essek made a remark, and the two bantered back and forth while Lucien worked on his second boot. Then the tiefling shifted around so he was kneeling on one knee, picked up Caleb's discarded shoes, and reached his other hand towards Caleb with a request and encouraging smile.

Caleb slow blinked again but stayed where he was, as cats do.

Lucien made an exasperated sound, and Essek gave a merry laugh and commented teasingly. The prince rose fully onto his feet, stepped closer, and stooped down to scoop his arm under Caleb's belly.

Caleb simply ragdolled, content with whatever.

Lucien shifted his hand awkwardly between Caleb and the floor and tsked before holding the shoes out to a thoroughly amused Essek with a sullen comment. The drow sighed dramatically but accepted the shoes with a smug remark, and Lucien used both hands to lift Caleb properly up against his chest. Caleb leaned against Lucien without protest, and the tiefling cradled him close with a concerned question, his expression worried as he rubbed a thumb against Caleb's cheek. Caleb leaned into the touch, greedily wanting more face and head scritches.

Essek stepped in and peered at Caleb, humming thoughtfully for a moment. When he drew near enough, Caleb tried to bump his head against Essek's arm. 

The drow hesitated before locking eyes with Lucien and asking something, both respectful and serious. The prince took a tense breath, held it a moment, and gave a single, decisive nod. Essek lifted a hand up by Caleb's face and paused there to let him sniff it. The strongest scents on Essek's hand were from the meal they'd just eaten, but there were also familiar traces of ink and a subtle essence that reminded Caleb of Sati.

Caleb purred loudly. The scents were nice, soothing, even with the strong, spicy smell covering most of the more subtle one. He snuffed for a second before rubbing his face against Essek's hand. More people to get pets from! This was always nice.

The drow spoke academically as he petted Caleb's head, watching him. Lucien glanced up, asking a question, and Essek nodded before speaking more casually, now scritching Caleb behind an ear. Caleb leaned into the touch until it was enough and then shook his head, moving it to get scritches under his chin and all around his face again. Those were the best. 

Essek complied with a kind word and smile for Caleb. Lucien watched the procedure warily but allowed it.

Caleb slow blinked again at both Lucien and Essek before setting back down in Lucien's arms, content.

The drow moved away with a proud smile, his tone satisfied. Lucien gave Caleb a soft smile as well and spoke to him lovingly, apparently more at ease now. Then he looked to Essek with something that sounded like an invitation. The drow assented, and the world shifted for Caleb again as the two stepped through the bearded curtain and made their way out into the night.

And it _was_ true night this time. Even without having numbers to measure it, Caleb was still keenly aware of the time and knew it was closer to the middle of the night than sunset. He looked around, curious. Rosohna's night still offered activity and bustle, but those busy streets were several blocks away. Here, many of the buildings were either homes or small businesses, with dark, quiet alleys and the promise of night life quite different from what its humanoid residents sought. There were so many smells and sounds around and things scurrying about. 

Caleb tried to wiggle out of Lucien's arms.

"Caleb!" Lucien cried with a note of panic, struggling to keep hold. But Caleb just managed to slip free and drop to the ground, bolting away to follow the most interesting scent. Lucien ran after him, surprisingly fast and calling his name frantically. 

Essek soon fell behind and out of sight. Then a creeping sensation came over Caleb, and he glanced up to see a familiar but terrifying white form flying high above him. 

Darting away from the open street and towards the tantalizing scent, he reached the stone wall of an unfamiliar residence. There, he leapt onto some crates and easily cleared the wall, landing in a relatively modest, grassy yard. There were no trees, but a table, chairs, and some bushes offered potential cover from the bird. He also spotted a cat flap in the building's back door. Seeing that as his safest option, he darted to the cat flap and popped through it, into the house.

The sitting room he entered was dark, with a decorative rug on the wood flooring, painted walls, and a great deal more of that enticing scent.

Muffled by the door and distance, Caleb heard a wooden clatter outside and what sounded like Lucien saying a few angry words to himself before calling for Caleb again.

Disregarding that, Caleb followed the delicious scent and stopped at a pillow for a moment to test it out with his claws. The fabric kneaded nicely, and it did carry a fair amount of the scent, but the source seemed to be elsewhere. He sniffed the air, following it out into the hallway. 

There was very little light so far from the windows, but it was just enough to let him spot another cat, gray-striped and quietly rolling on its back in the middle of the floor. It noticed him as well and stared, eyes shining, before continuing to roll.

He cautiously approached the cat, ears up and alert but tail low. Just curious. Some memory about this tickled at the back of his brain, but he was too caught up in the now to pay attention. This cat was _definitely_ the source of the scent. It paused again, simply lying there and watching Caleb’s approach with deep breaths.

He moved a little closer, then sat down and blinked at the other cat. It rolled on its back again, seemingly agitated by something, before moving into a crouch with a low, "Mrowrrrr." It stared at him nervously, its tail curled to the side.

Then it clicked for Caleb. He had seen this behavior in the original Frumpkin back when he was a child: this cat was in heat! She awkwardly shuffled her back legs, continuing to watch him with caution.

He meowed, walked around carefully, took a few steps toward her, then sat and meow again, watching the reaction. She scooted a step closer and paused, studying him warily, before moving all the way up to him. She rubbed against his side, her tail brushing over his back, before flopping back onto the floor and rolling again.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound from the front of the house. The noise startled Caleb, and he scurried back into the room he'd entered through and underneath a sofa. The other cat merely sat up partway, her hind legs to the side.

There were a few seconds of silence before more insistent knocking boomed through the house. It kept going, and Caleb heard floorboards creak overhead. A feminine voice called out in annoyance, and the creaking moved away. There was a sound of someone stomping down a set of stairs, together with more irate calls. Then Caleb heard a door being unlatched and opened, and the angry woman's voice suddenly cut short.

Caleb looked at the other cat. She hadn't moved, her tail waving as she watched down the hall with rapt attention. Caleb could faintly hear voices, too quiet and muffled to make anything out. But it wasn't enough of a distraction anymore, so he made his way to the other cat. Her head whipped around to watch him, and she shuffled her legs again anxiously. When he got in close, she made a low warning sound and batted at him with a paw before just staring at him again, nervous.

The feminine voice called a question back through the house. A few quiet words were exchanged, and Caleb heard two sets of footsteps approaching. The sounds distracted him for a moment, but his attention remained locked on the other cat. She drew her hind legs in beneath herself, shuffling into that inviting crouch once more.

Then around the corner stepped a slender, orcish woman in a robe. She stopped in surprise at the sight of Caleb and gave a loud shout and clap. Essek raised a hand from his spot behind her, beginning a spell.

The woman's aggressive noises raised Caleb's hackles, and he hissed before noticing Essek. The drow hesitated, holding his spell with a yellow glow in his eyes. And then Lucien dodged around both figures in the dark hallway. " _Caleb!_ " he cried out with relief as he rushed forward. 

The other cat bolted for the sitting room, but Lucien only had eyes for Caleb and crouched down, extending a hand to call him over.

Caleb stayed where he was, cautious. Everything was too loud for his tastes right now and kind of scary. Essek let his spell fizzle with a dismissive wave of his hand. The woman made sounds of irritation and offense, but Lucien ignored her and kept his eyes locked with Caleb's, smiling kindly. Essek spoke with a soft confidence, and the orc rounded on him, complaining petulantly. He made an appeasing gesture and replied with reassurance.

Caleb did recognize the smell of Lucien in front of him. It was a homey smell. He didn't like the woman's noises very much. But Lucien he liked. Loved, even. His mate. So he walked toward him.

Lucien smiled brightly at his approach and made sounds of soothing encouragement, speaking Caleb's name with love. He kept his hand out, offering pets and scritches.

Caleb looked for a moment at where the other cat had gone, but his interest had passed. He walked toward his mate, bumping his head in the tiefling's palm. Lucien spoke happily and stroked Caleb's head, his touch delightfully warm, before scritching behind Caleb's ear and cheek. Caleb started to purr loudly again.

Lucien kept speaking kindly as he shifted closer and gently scooped Caleb up. He stood, cradling Caleb upright against his chest, and continued to pet the back of Caleb's head and shoulders as he walked past the woman and through the house.

Essek stayed behind, speaking calmly to the woman, as Lucien carried Caleb to the front door. There, the tiefling stepped outside, stopped, and simply held Caleb, stroking him and cooing. It was such a nice thing. Caleb kept on purring and slow blinked at Lucien. The tiefling slow blinked back and snuggled him, purring softly as well and petting him constantly.

They stayed there for a short amount of time before Essek rejoined them, still speaking to the woman. She looked sullen but calmer and addressed both Essek and Lucien, giving each a respectful nod. They replied cordially. She glanced at Caleb once more as she shut the door, and both Essek and Lucien turned and walked away.

Watching behind them, Caleb saw that white shape lift up from behind the house and take to the air. His ears flattened just a bit, but he was otherwise calm.

Essek sighed with tired amusement and spoke to Lucien, his tone breezy. The tiefling murmured in response, still focused on Caleb. The drow scoffed, but his eyes twinkled playfully, his lips curled up in a teasing smirk. The two kept talking as they walked down the quiet streets. And every once in a while, Caleb spotted that white terror circling overhead.

After traveling for a few blocks, they reached the main thoroughfare once more. The familiar street bustled with activity but carried a different mood than in the day. Musicians still vied for attention, and the chatter was loud, with many of the passersby acting raucous and jovial. Essek moved slightly ahead of Lucien, scanning the crowd in all seriousness as they passed. And the tiefling held Caleb to himself securely, a controlling hand resting on the scruff of his neck.

Everything there was just so much. In addition to the sights and sounds, a riot of smells surrounded Caleb, from the enticing scents of meats and spices to a diverse range of bodily stenches and the astringent reek of booze.

Fortunately, most of the staggering merrymakers had enough awareness to avoid Caleb's authoritative escorts. One lumbering ogre, however, swerved right in front Essek and started to angrily berate the drow, his booming voice slurred. 

Caleb felt Lucien tense up, and he growled. But Essek held his ground, the very image of authority as he answered with a warning tone.

Everyone else had moved far away now. The ogre, however, only got angrier. He shouted at Essek and raised an arm, bringing it down with a bellow that abruptly stopped as the brute froze in place.

Essek stepped calmly around him and raised a hand in greeting to the guards already hustling their direction. Lucien stroked Caleb as they walked by as well, the ogre watching them pass with wide-eyed fear and letting out a strangled gurgle. Caleb's ears were still flat with unease. But after his previous stunt, he knew better than to try to run away. 

Essek addressed the guards, who brought their fists to their chests in salute before hurrying to secure the ogre. Then Essek and Lucien simply strolled on, the crowds giving them even more space than before.

Once they'd walked a short ways, Lucien asked Essek a question. The drow answered in an offhand way, more than a little smug. But though the two continued chatting once more, the mood was less playful now. And though Lucien kept petting Caleb, it felt automatic, as if much of the tiefling's attention was elsewhere.

Caleb looked around and meowed, wondering what was distracting his mate.

Lucien nuzzled him in reply and spoke reassuringly, scritching his cheek. Then he asked Caleb something. And though Caleb couldn't answer, Essek did. The drow glanced back at Caleb, studying him a moment, before saying something else. Lucien nodded, and they continued on quietly for a bit. 

Caleb recognized that they were getting close to the palace, but his two companions surprised him by turning into a garden instead. It was more open than the one Lucien had pulled him into before, with thick grass, flowers, and a scattering of trees. They approached a fine, wooden bench and sat down on opposite ends. Lucien lifted Caleb away from his shoulder and set him on the bench between them, with one steadying hand across his collar and the other massaging his head.

That white owl also swooped down and landed on a tree branch, watching him.

Essek and Lucien just sat there for a fair while, chatting idly now and then but mostly just looking around in silence. Occasionally, another resident would wander through, notice the group with some surprise, and promptly leave. No birds sang here, but the chirping of crickets came from all around them. Including one brave fellow who started up just behind the bench.

Caleb tensed under Lucien's touch, wanting to inspect the sound very much.

The tiefling's hold grew firmer as he looked down at Caleb with a worried question. But Essek said something in a nonchalant tone, and Lucien reluctantly lifted his hands away.

Caleb jumped down to the grass and chased the sound, carefully making his way to it. Once he got close to where the bug must be, its chirping abruptly stopped. Caleb crouched and looked around with wide eyes. Essek and Lucien were the only people there, and they were both looking back at Caleb, watching him. Essek smiled in relaxed amusement. But Lucien still looked concerned, his tail swishing behind the bench with agitation.

Caleb was distracted from the bug he spotted by the swooshing and swishing tail. He stalked toward it, still crouched low, and pounced, all claws out. But that tail was too damn twitchy. Lucien yelped with surprise, his tail swinging upwards, and Caleb ended up making a little jumpy dance on his hind legs before falling on his back. He rolled upright again, giving an offended look to the appendage.

Essek burst out laughing. Lucien's lips twitched up in amusement as well. And after studying Caleb for a moment, the tiefling carefully brought his tail back down in range.

Caleb crouched again, butt wiggling, and kept a watchful eye on the tail for that tiny moment when it would stop. The tail slowed, and Caleb leapt, but Lucien just managed to swipe his spade out of the way in time.

Caleb watched the sneaky appendage for his next chance, riveted. It swung close, and he pounced, finally catching it in his paws. He flopped on his back to bat at it with his back paws while holding on as best as he could. Deciding the tip of the spade was a really nice place to sink his teeth into, he bit down on it and started gnawing playfully.

And promptly became a barefooted human again as the Polymorph spell ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _that_ was interesting! 😎 Good thing Caleb had those two looking out for him.
> 
> I’ve been eagerly waiting to publishing this chapter ever since we wrote it, so please let us know what you thought! 💕🤗💕


	37. Authority Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien takes offense at Essek and reprimands Ziya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels, for taking time in this busy season to review another chapter for us! 🤗💕 Your help is deeply appreciated.

Caleb blinked several times and looked around, gazing up at Essek and Lucien.

"Hello, gorgeous," the tiefling grinned at him, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Don't mind me; you can keep playing with my tail if you like." Essek coughed and looked away.

Caleb gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, turning bright red, before quickly dropping the tail. "Ah... Perhaps later?"

Lucien's grin turned feral. "I look forward to it, love."

The Shadowhand abruptly set Caleb's shoes on the bench and stood, still facing away. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, whatever you two do in private is your own affair. Now that you won't revert at the front gate, we should continue on to the Bastion." It might have been Caleb's imagination, but he thought the drow's ears looked slightly darker than normal.

Caleb kept staring at Essek for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing his boots from where he sat. "That would have been bad?"

"Well, it would have drawn attention at the very least," the drow replied with easy confidence, looking out over the garden. "And you're trying to _avoid_ starting rumors, correct? There are already theories in the Bastion about Lord Kryn's interest in your group. And if you don't want that focusing on you in particular, then you should try not to be in the same gossip as him."

"Oh really?" Lucien asked with a fanged smile, his tail lashing again. "And what sort of theories might _those_ be?"

Caleb stood up, still a bit wobbly for all his trouble. He looked curiously at Essek.

"Nothing too substantial," the drow replied with a shrug. "Some people think you like their novelty, as sexual prospects or otherwise. But others assume your interest is political. It all reads as empty speculation, except for one rumor that insists you've had relations with Sir Tough?" Essek's tone took on a note of judgement as he said that, and he looked back at Lucien with a serious and assessing stare.

The tiefling just grinned, his tail waving triumphantly. "Excellent! There was a close call this morning, and he was an easy decoy. That should help keep them guessing for a while!"

Essek stared down at him for a solid three seconds, with the same demeanor he had shown the ogre, before glancing over at Caleb. "Do you know of this?" he asked gently.

"Oh, that's what it was about," Caleb replied with a chuckle. "I just saw him toss his clothes from the night before in Fjord's room as we passed by it this morning."

Essek nodded. "Alright." Then he looked to Lucien, whose grin had soured into a bitter glare. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course!" The tiefling stood with a sharp smile. "Lead the way, Shadowhand."

Caleb looked at Essek again. "What happened here while I was a cat?"

"Do you mean here, in the garden?" Essek asked casually, ignoring Lucien. "Nothing too much. We stopped to wait out the end of the spell, and I assured Lord Kryn that it was safe to let you go for a while."

"Aaah... I meant more like the talking, while we were on our way here. You seemed more..." He shrugged.

"Hmm..." Essek brought his knuckle to his chin, thinking. "It was a fairly long walk. We discussed your little escapade, and I educated Lord Kryn on the effects of Polymorph on the mind. But I don't recall anything else of note. Did something in particular catch your interest?"

Caleb looked at Essek curiously for a moment, not sure how to ask about the unexpected comradery he and Lucien had shown, before shaking his head. "Unless you mean my time as a cat..."

"Yes...?" The drow wrinkled his brow in confusion. "That's what you asked about. You became a cat, ran off the moment we stepped outside, and were recovered. Then you stayed with us for the rest of the walk here."

Caleb sighed. "It sure was an interesting day today."

Essek chuckled. "Indeed." He glanced towards Lucien, who was standing there annoyed, and then back to Caleb with a calm smile. "Shall we get on, then? I could do with some rest."

Caleb nodded. "I could do with some rest as well."

Essek grinned. "Excellent. This way, then!" He turned on the spot and started gliding towards the garden's entrance, while Vega swooped out of the tree and up into the night sky.

Caleb stepped over to Lucien and looked at his expression. "You seem annoyed, what happened?"

The tiefling cast a quick glance at Essek's back, leaned in, and hissed, "Who is _he_ to talk to me like that?! I mean, even if I _had_ been with Fjord, which I _haven't_ , he has _no_ right to go disapproving of that!" Lucien's tail lashed as he fumed.

Caleb shook his head. "You don't even to listen to him, you know? So why is it upsetting you so much?"

"Because he's-" Lucien struggled for a moment to find the words. "He's acting like he's close to you when he's _not!_ He's not your family, or one of the Mighty Nein, or _me_." Lucien was practically sulking now, with hurt showing through the anger. "Who is _he_ to be all protective of you?"

Essek turned around and called back, "I know you like to linger in gardens, but can you _please_ save that for later? Some of us have work to do tomorrow."

"Who... He's someone who cares, and you can't control that. We talked about this." Caleb raised a hand at Essek and nodded. "Just a..." He looked back to Lucien. "I know you care, but it's.... Other people do too. Come on, let's go. Speaking of people who care, I need to talk to someone else."

"Who?" Lucien asked, falling into step beside Caleb.

"Sati. You remember the talk we had."

The prince sighed weightily. "Yes. I remember that."

As they drew near, Essek turned again and continued leading the way.

Caleb whispered to Lucien, "You seem to be less upset about Sati than you are about Essek. Why is that?"

"That's different. Pretty Blue is... someone to share. That's his job. It's not like I could _lose_ you to him."

Caleb stayed silent for the rest of the walk, mulling that over.

Less than three minutes later, the gates of the Bastion came into view. Essek greeted the guards again as he escorted Caleb and Lucien between the antimagic pillars and into the grand halls of the palace.

Unlike the lively streets of Rosohna, much of this northern region of the Bastion was quiet. Occasionally, a servant would pass by, carrying baskets or cleaning tools or otherwise walking along with purpose. Caleb's mind ticked as he considered the time and realized it was nearly eleven o'clock at night. It seemed the official business of the Lucid Bastion kept its inhabitants more in line with the true day cycle than the rest of the city.

Essek accompanied them through the center of the Bastion and then stopped before reaching the small dining hall. "Well, this is where we part ways for the night. I must rest to recover the spells I've spent today, so there's a good chance I'll miss breakfast." He looked to Caleb. "Your session tomorrow is in the same location, at two in the afternoon. If you need to reschedule or be given an escort, please send word to me at the Dungeon of Penance. I have some matters to see to there and expect to be occupied for most of the day."

Caleb nodded, his expression growing apprehensive at the idea. He sighed. "Very well. I will make sure to let you know then."

The Shadowhand smiled sympathetically. "Good." Then he shifted his gaze to Lucien, who was standing so close to Caleb that they nearly touched, and gave the pair a nod. "Well, get some sleep, you two," he said lightly. "It's been a long day. Good night." He turned and started eastward down a hall.

"Sweet dreams!" Lucien replied with a syrupy tone, and Essek just waved a hand, not looking back.

Caleb took a deep breath, bone deep tiredness suddenly smothering him. "Let's go. I still want to have that talk before we go to sleep."

Lucien's tail swung Caleb's way before he glanced at the long hallways around them and pulled it back. "Agreed." He started down the south hall, leading Caleb towards the royal residential wing. "Ziya's probably pulled half of her hair out by now."

Caleb thought back to his last encounter with Ziya. She hadn't been too pleased with him. Lucien had told her he'd be leaving with Caleb after breakfast and that he'd summon her upon his return. But then he came back to Caleb's room and had to rush straight to breakfast.... Had Lucien contacted her at all since yesterday morning? Caleb hoped so, but the way Lucien talked seemed to say otherwise. _Perhaps it would be best if I don't show up alongside him._ And yet, he still followed.

They approached the stairs to the royal suites, passing through its antimagic zone. The guards saluted Lucien, and he paused to address them. "Is Ziya upstairs?"

"Yes, my lord," a female drow answered. "We have allowed her information about your movements, per your orders. She has also requested to be notified of your return. Shall we do so for you?"

"No," Lucien replied with some irritation. "I will see to the matter myself. I also expect to be summoning company. Carry on."

"My lord." She saluted again with a nod, and Lucien continued up the stairs, his tail swaying threateningly.

Caleb frowned. He wondered how much of that was for show and how much of it was Lucien actually being annoyed at something.

When they entered Lucien's suite, the tiefling closed the door and sighed heavily. "I think I will have to be stern now. It's good that she wants to protect me. But asking about my movements is one step away from trying to dictate them."

"But it was per your orders..."

"I leave allowances like that so I know when things start getting out of hand." Lucien looked to Caleb with regret. "I hate to show you this side of me, but I feel like you should be present for this. Do you have any questions or concerns so far?"

Caleb frowned, looked sideways for a moment, but kept quiet.

Lucien stepped closer and tenderly cupped a hand on the wizard's cheek. "Caleb...? Please talk to me."

Caleb just shrugged. "You have to do what you have to do, I suppose."

Lucien stroked his thumb over Caleb's cheekbone. "It's for the best." Then he leaned in and gave Caleb's other cheek a soft kiss before pulling away. He went to one of the chairs and adjusted it to face the door. "Come stand beside me? I want to show that we are together in this."

Caleb stood still for a moment. He understood why Lucien wanted to do this, but it didn't sit well with him. So he looked anywhere but at the door or Lucien.

The prince walked to one of the cords on the wall but paused, looking back with concern. "Caleb? If you don't want to be a part of this, that's fine. I only plan to talk to her. But if that makes you too uncomfortable, you can wait in one of the other rooms. I understand."

"No. It's... It's fine." Caleb straightened up and stared at a point beside the door and above Lucien's shoulder. He looked so very much the Empire soldier he was once made to be in that moment.

Lucien paused, studying him, before nodding solemnly. Reaching out, he pulled the cord one solid pull. Then he strode over to the chair and sat down with another sigh before striking a regal pose, his shoulders back and head high.

They barely had to wait at all before Ziya opened the door. She hesitated in surprise at the image they presented before stepping inside and shutting the door. Then she dropped to one knee, her fist to her chest in salute and her head bowed. "You summoned me, My Lord?"

"Yes. I did," Lucien answered coolly. "As I instructed you I would. Do you recall that, Ziya?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Her head dipped even lower.

"And yet you saw fit to question my activities. Tell me, Ziya. Do you doubt my word?"

" _No_ , My Lord!"

"Then perhaps you doubt my judgement? Is that it, Ziya?"

"No, My Lord."

Caleb could see she her hand trembling faintly, but he didn't comment on it for the moment.

"Then _why_ , Ziya, did you decide to disobey my orders?"

Caleb tried very hard to keep his expression steady as a different voice echoed in his head. _Then why, Bren, did you decide to disobey my orders?_

"I _did_ wait for you, My Lord! I swear! I stayed in this wing, and I only asked the guards if they had seen you after you'd been gone a full day!"

"Is _that_ as far as you trust me, Ziya?" Lucien pressed. "My orders expire for you after twenty-four hours?"

" _No_ , My Lord! I... I feared something may have happened to you."

"So you doubt my _capabilities_ , then. Or perhaps you think me a fool, to endanger myself recklessly."

"No, My Lord."

"Then explain yourself, Ziya. What doubts do you have in me?"

"It isn't _you_ , My Lord. Even the best may be taken unawares if they rely on the wrong people."

Every word made Caleb tense up. Of course she wouldn't trust him, what did he expect? He didn't even trust himself on a good day. She wasn't wrong. But every question still felt like a barb hooking in his skin and dragging ugly memories forth.

There was a long pause as Lucien regarded her. "You doubt my company, then. Is it Sir Widogast?"

Her response was quiet, dejected. "Yes, My Lord."

Lucien's tail lashed with anger, and his voice turned frigid. "I _know_ Sir Widogast. He has saved my life repeatedly and stayed with me through my most vulnerable times. He has my absolute trust, just as much as you. Do you understand, Ziya?"

"...Yes. My Lord."

"Good." Lucien leaned back in the chair as his tone eased. "Now. Please go fetch Pretty Blue for us. You may trust Sir Widogast to attend me as you do so."

"Yes, My Lord," she answered, relieved and grateful. She stood again, casting Caleb a wary glance before leaving out the door.

Lucien sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut. "To believe I had started to _like_ that before Molly!"

Caleb startled at the name, breaking free of his spiraling thoughts. He didn't know what to make of all this.

Lucien turned his head to look up at him. "You doing alright, love?" He reached for Caleb's hand. "You've been quiet."

"It's fine. I'm doing fine." Caleb knew the lie was obvious. He just didn't want to talk about it yet.

Lucien took Caleb's hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his other. "It's okay, love. Let's just move on, yeah? Did you want to stay in here to talk to Pretty Blue or go to the bedroom?"

Caleb just shrugged. "Here would be fine I guess." He sighed. "I'm sorry, it has been a long day."

Lucien stood and stepped up to Caleb. Opening his arms, he leaned in and wrapped the wizard in a warm hug. He rested his chin on Caleb's shoulder, careful not to catch him with his horns. "I'm here. It's okay. You're alright." 

Lucien's warmth was nice. But after that display, it felt... "You didn't have to do that. You don't... I can understand why she was suspicious, I really do. It's just..." He went quiet again.

"Caleb..." Lucien rubbed his back soothingly. "Not trusting you meant she didn't trust me. And as unpleasant as that was, she has renewed faith in me now. I hope you can trust my judgment too." Lucien's tail also came up and wrapped around them both. "I love you, Caleb. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me, and I'm here to stop anyone who would try to take your self control away from you. Please. Believe in me if you can't believe in yourself."

Caleb just silently nodded. "It's not really that. It's more..." Trent’s disapproving glare flashed through his mind, and Caleb clammed up, trying to force it away.

"Please," Lucien said, lifting his head to gaze at Caleb, his ruby eyes concerned. "Tell me what's bothering you, love. Let me help. Is it the way I acted with Ziya?"

"It's just... With the memory revivals today... Yes. You sounded like..." The whole thing was like pulling teeth to Caleb.

Lucien's face darkened with a scowl. "Like someone who hurt you?"

Caleb didn't reply, just making a relieved face that he didn't have to say it.

Lucien's grip on Caleb tightened, and he looked away. " _Fuck_." He stood that way for several seconds, beginning to tremble as his anger grew. "And you were just a _kid?!_ "

Caleb tensed, not replying.

The prince snarled something that sounded like Infernal. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them to look into Caleb's with controlled fury. "We. Are going to take care of them, Caleb. _Slowly_. They will regret having _ever_ laid a finger on you."

Caleb shook his head. "They can't be allowed to find me here. They will kill me like they kill every traitor."

"If they _try_ , if they get anywhere near you _at all_ , they will find out how ferocious my wrath can be." Lucien stroked the back of his fingers down the side of Caleb's face. "I love you, Caleb. You are my everything. And I will use every ounce of my power, both personal and otherwise, to see you well cared for. I swear it."

Caleb stayed silent. He didn't feel like he deserved any of this.

Lucien studied Caleb's face for a long moment before gently tipping it down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead like a benediction. "Let's work on all that later, love. It's been a _terribly_ long day, and you still wanted to have a talk with Pretty Blue."

Caleb nodded again. Surely Sati would be there soon. His thoughts were a mess with everything that had happened during the day, but he still wanted to do this.

Lucien smiled warmly. "Good." He carded a hand through Caleb's hair, watching the auburn locks flow between his fingers. Then he stepped away, his tail trailing along the back of Caleb's thighs as if reluctant to let him go. "We should get comfortable, then. Ziya should be back here any minute." He took hold of the chair he'd been sitting in and moved it back to its original position before giving Caleb a mischievous smirk. "Would you like to sit on the red couch with me? It goes _very_ well with Pretty Blue's complexion, and I think it'd suit you nicely too."

Caleb shook his head with a small smile. "You're always a menace; I hope you know that." He stepped over to the couch and sat down on it with a sigh.

"Mmmmm! I aim to please!" The prince purred, slinking down beside Caleb and looping an arm over his shoulders. Lucien leaned in to brush the forked tips of his tongue over Caleb's ear lobe.

Someone knocked respectfully on the door twice, and it opened to show Ziya, alone. She bowed her head low. "My apologies, My Lord. But the one you have asked for is indisposed. I have requested he be sent the moment he becomes available. But if you would like another instead, I will change the request."

Lucien sighed heavily. "See?" he said to Caleb, "He's one to be shared." Then the prince lifted his head imperiously and addressed Ziya, "How long do they expect that will take?"

"They could not say for sure, as that is up to his client. But it has been some time already, so they anticipate he will return soon. After that is a twenty-minute recuperation and cleansing period, though I expect that could be shortened to fifteen at your insistence."

Lucien turned to Caleb again. "What do you say, love?" he murmured. "It's late, but I'm willing to stay up as long as you want. Get breakfast in bed and all that."

Caleb mulled it over, feeling wary. "Call it off, but let's have this talk early tomorrow instead."

Lucien nodded and turned to Ziya. "Go change the request to tomorrow morning. He can bring breakfast for us."

"Yes, My Lord," she said, bowing and backing out of the suite once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next _several_ chapters go nsfw! 😆 So if that’s not your thing, I apologize and hope to publish chapters you can read again by early next year. 💕 Please keep an eye on the chapter summaries for the next sfw chapter, and I’ll try to summarize the important developments you’ve missed there.
> 
> And as always, reader feedback and comments are encouraged. They really do make every day brighter. 🤗


	38. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien thoroughly debauches Caleb and encourages him to watch.
> 
> Definitely nsfw! 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fabulous RosemaryBagels has some real-life work to focus on this week but should be back with us shortly. 👍 Until then, the esteemed CrunchyWrites and I shall be carrying forth with the beta reading on our own.
> 
> Please enjoy this nearly-10k-word chapter of indulgently filthy smut! 🤗🎉

As soon as the door closed behind Ziya, Lucien sighed and traced a claw in circles over Caleb's upper arm. "Well that's disappointing. Are you interested in anything else tonight? I would _love_ to play with you, of course. But if you're too tired, we could just strip down and snuggle."

"How would you love to play with me?" Caleb asked, not in a flat tone but not quite in an enthusiastic tone either. Just plain curiosity.

"Oh, we have _many_ options here," the prince replied with a sultry smirk. "I could lay you out on this couch and spread you open until you're begging for me." He began planting kisses down the side of Caleb's neck. "I could bring the mirror around and hold you in my lap, letting you watch yourself sink onto my cock. I could tie you to the bed and tease you until you cum untouched. Pretty much anything, really. Or we can switch those roles if you're feeling adventurous."

"And which one would please you the most?"

Lucien chuckled into the crook of Caleb's neck, his wicked fingers deftly undoing the top button of the human's shirt. "I hope to do them _all_ in time. But I think the mirror sounds the most intriguing right now."

"I haven't even been here a week, and how many times have you debauched me already?" Caleb watched Lucien making his way down.

"Mmmmm. _Definitely_ not enough!" the tiefling teased before nipping at Caleb's exposed collar bone. He was popping open the ivory buttons of Caleb's waistcoat now.

Caleb gasped. "Listening to you, it feels like you'd want me on display on your bed day in and day out."

Lucien growled. "Ohhhhh, if only I _could!_ Though of course, just the bed wouldn't do." He gave the hollow of Caleb's throat a long lick. "It'd be better if you'd follow me everywhere and make all of Rosohna jealous. Can you imagine that?" He nipped at Caleb's bearded jawline, finished with the waistcoat and continuing with the shirt once more. "Me just _taking_ you like that, anywhere we feel like?"

There was another two knocks, and Lucien reluctantly lifted his head away as Ziya opened the door. She took one look at the state Caleb was in and immediately stared down at her feet. "Apologies, my Lord. I've made the change you requested. The baths will await your word to send him up with breakfast. Do you wish for me to guard you from the hall?"

"Yes, that will do. Give us about..." Then he looked to Caleb. "Actually, would you mind Messaging her once we retire to the bedroom? I'm not sure how long we'll be."

Caleb just nodded at this.

Lucien grinned and looked to Ziya again. "There we are! Just wait outside until Sir Widogast contacts you."

"Yes, My Lord." She nodded, still looking down, and closed the door.

"You're proud of yourself, right now, aren't you?" Caleb teased.

"Hmm? Always!" Lucien's tail curled playfully beside him, and he slipped his fingertips into the open part of Caleb's shirt, skimming his claws lightly through the wizard's chest hair. "And _especially_ when I get to experience you being so available to me."

"Like a pretty, shiny new toy."

"You're not a _toy_ , Caleb," Lucien said, looking into his eyes with hurt and concern. "I _love_ you. And even when you stop being shiny and new, you'll still be pretty and sexy because that's just how you are."

Caleb didn't know what to say in reply. So instead, he just gave a small smile and kissed Lucien, hoping to distract him for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. The tingling burn of chili peppers on his lips caught him by surprise, far less spicy after the hour and a half wait, but still noticeable.

Lucien returned the kiss, his tongue tracing Caleb's lower lip, before uttering a desperate moan. "Now I'm just imagining you with silver wings in your hair, Caleb! You're so _hot!_ " he practically keened, his tail waving beside him with excitement.

"They'll come in time..." Caleb couldn't say the moan didn't do something for him, and he sighed-chuckled at the enormity of it. "And your incorrigible mouth still tastes of chilli peppers, just so you know. All the more heat for me, I suppose, although... hmm... You are not to go down on me until you take several glasses of water. We don't want anything regretful."

The tiefling smirked wickedly, with a simmering heat in his eyes. "Yes, _Sir_...! Whatever you say." His hand resumed work on the last few buttons of Caleb's shirt. "Or I should say, yes _Professor!_ "

"Well, you could definitely stand to learn a thing or two, right? Not tonight, though. Tonight, I want you to take care of things."

Lucien grinned. "Ohhh, I'm happy to oblige!" Having successfully opened Caleb's shirt, he next slid his fingers down the outside of Caleb's pants, tracing the shape of him.

Caleb made a small noise, just giving up and enjoying the small touches. There was no winning with that one. He always had to have the last word.

"Mmmmm, lovely," the prince cooed, watching Caleb's face with satisfaction. Then his hand trailed away down Caleb's thigh as he stood. "Let's get the mirror now, shall we? You're too gorgeous like this not to see for yourself." He winked and started for the bedroom. "Stay there and take your coat off, please! It's in the way."

Caleb stood up, removed the coat, and draped it over the armrest of the couch, his book holsters tucked safely beneath it on the floor. Sometimes he wondered how he'd ended up here, how everything was not just a fever dream or some sort of massive hallucination.

There was a scraping sound, and Lucien backed through the doorway a few seconds later, awkwardly dragging a full-length mirror in a brass frame. "This looked _much_ easier when Pretty Blue did it," he said with amusement. "Care to give me a hand?"

Caleb laughed at the sight. Lucien looked ridiculous. He went over and took hold of the frame as well, but damn that mirror was heavy.

Lucien beamed at the laugh, his tail dancing merrily. "Alright, we're just moving it over there. Ready? One, two, three!" Together, they were able to lift the mirror just off the ground and get it into position without trouble. "There we are!" Lucien said with a chipper voice. He shrugged out of his purple jacket and tossed it on a chair before plopping himself down on the center of the couch. " _Now_ ," he purred, spreading his arms along the back of the couch with a sly smirk. "How about you come sit on my lap, my pet?"

"With me facing you, or with my back to you?" Caleb asked. He took the few steps separating him from Lucien and leaned in to kiss him again, eyes closed and with the taste of spice lingering on his tongue.

"Mmmm!" Lucien slid his tongue along Caleb's and spread his hands over the auburn hair on his chest. He stroked his hands down Caleb's front, letting his fingers trip one by one over the human's nipples. "The mirror doesn't do much good if you can't see it," he answered huskily. "But let's try sideways for now."

Caleb made a small moan at Lucien's touch. "Are you sure this couch is deep enough for the both of us? I don't want to accidentally fall off of it. It would be a little funny but not what we are aiming for here."

"Oh, this couch has _certainly_ been put through its paces! No worries about that," Lucien said with a naughty grin. He slid his hands down to Caleb's hips and drew the wizard in closer, guiding him to turn and sit across his lap.

Caleb let himself be directed, eyes closed and just enjoying the touches for the moment.

"There we are!" Lucien draped his left arm behind Caleb's back and slid that hand up from Caleb's hip and onto the bare skin inside his shirt. "You look so gorgeous like this, Caleb," he purred. His other hand smoothed up Caleb's chest again and onto his left shoulder, easing the clothing away. "You're turning such a _lovely_ shade of pink, but the best part is the expression on your face. Do you see?"

Caleb looked into the mirror, seeing the bite mark on his shoulder, the pink flush of his skin against Lucien's lavender, and that toothy smile the tiefling had. It was a sight, for sure. He looked back at Lucien, feeling his blush deepen. "I'm not sure I can..." He stopped himself with a little needy sigh.

"Oh but that's the charm about this mirror, love," the prince encouraged, his simmering eyes meeting Caleb's in the reflection as he leaned in and slowly kissed his neck. "It's only there to show us what we do to each other. No judgments." Lucien held Caleb's gaze as his warm lips began massaging a path up his neck, adding a teasing scrape of fangs now and then. His fingers skimmed gradually along Caleb's clavicle to his right shoulder, claws lightly touching, and peeled back the fine clothing there as well.

Caleb leaned into the touch, trying to keep an eye on their reflection in the mirror. He could only do so for a moment before looking away again. It wasn't that he was shy about showing himself—he had done that plenty of times. It was more that he never felt he had much to show in the first place. But this... He didn't know what to make of this. He was enjoying it, but... He shrugged off the rest of the shirt and the waistcoat, letting them fall to the side of the couch.

Lucien hummed with satisfaction as he nipped at the corner of Caleb's bearded jaw. His right hand flowed down Caleb's chest and abs, through the narrowing path of body hair, and his left hand pulled the human closer in hunger.

"Hallo there. What do you intend to..." Caleb gasped at the nip. "...Intend to do?" He snuck a peek at the mirror and shivered under Lucien's touch.

"I intend to take you apart, love." The tiefling nipped Caleb's jaw again, his claws arriving at the wizard's pants and unbuttoning them with an easy motion. "And let you watch as I do it."

"Then go ahead, I'm waiting," Caleb replied with a smug smirk.

Lucien groaned and pressed his palm flat against the front of Caleb's pants, scraping his teeth through the human's well-groomed beard. His tail waved excitedly behind Caleb's back. "Ohh, I want to mark your neck so badly! Let everyone see that you're mine." He started to rub his hand slowly.

Caleb bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a too-needy noise. "How many times would you mark me?"

"One on each side should do," Lucien answered, his left hand sliding up Caleb's body as his right kept slowly rubbing. "At least publicly. The rest can be more intimate." His breath was warm as he gently took Caleb's ear lobe between his teeth and pulled.

"One day I will learn to tell you no, Mondblume. You are becoming insufferable the more I say yes." He gently rocked against the touch, eyes closed but mouth slightly open.

Lucien growled softly and shifted his legs beneath Caleb, his left hand finding the human's nipple and toying with it. "We can't have you _suffering_ now!" His right hand cupped Caleb's crotch and gave it a firm squeeze.

Caleb gasped and replied with a retaliating nip at Lucien's bottom lip. He made a noise, half a moan half a chuckle and shook his head. "Tease."

"Oh, I _definitely_ plan on following through!" Lucien replied with a devilish grin, his red eyes shining eagerly. He caught Caleb's mouth in a hungry kiss before releasing his nipple to give him a pat on the rump instead. "Up! Let's get these pants off of you."

Caleb stood up, facing the mirror once more. Even the most delicate finery didn't hide just how thin he was. Now, with the shirt off, it was even more apparent. So were the scars and rough edges left by half a life of mistreatment. He shook his head and looked away. He would rather just focus on Lucien's appearance.

The tiefling stepped in close behind him, languidly kissing the left side of his neck this time as his warm hands slid up Caleb's chest and then down. Lucien hummed with delight, and Caleb could feel the prominent bulge in his lover's pants pressing against his rear. The sight of lavender hands brushing up and down pale, freckled, and scarred skin was piquing Caleb's curiosity. It seemed like a nice contrast. He moved his head sideways to give Lucien more space to work with, shivering in anticipation.

The prince groaned and gently held Caleb's neck in his teeth as he rocked his hips forward. Then without moving his mouth, he locked eyes with Caleb in the mirror, gave the skin encircled by his teeth a lick, and slipped his hands inside Caleb's waistband, easing the fabric down.

Caleb watched the reflection, the way Lucien held him and kissed him like he wanted to leave his mark. He watched the way he rocked back into the tiefling's movement. He watched the way his lips parted and how he gasped, wanting more. He watched the way Lucien's hand trailed down and how he shivered again at the air's cold touch.

Lucien slid his hands along Caleb's hips, pushing the pants until they simply dropped to the floor around Caleb's ankles.

Caleb just wanted to turn around and hide his face in the crook of Lucien's neck in embarrassment. He could see his entire face flushed red yet wanting more.

Lucien carefully nipped his way down onto Caleb's shoulder and held the wizard's naked ass against himself as he rocked forward with an urgent growl. The sound sent a line of pure heat to Caleb's groin. He wanted nothing more than to rock back, but he held himself still as a deliberate tease. 

The tiefling rutted against him again, his breath heavy, before letting out a reluctant groan and backing away. "Shoes off," he said huskily as he took the few, quick steps over to an end table beside the couch. He pulled the drawer there open with a rattle and lifted out a very familiar style of jar, together with the butt plug Lucien had worn earlier. "Sorry I couldn't keep it in all day. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, and then I didn't want to put it back in without you." He set the items in easy reach on the couch and unbuttoned his pants over his swishing tail, eyeing Caleb's body with anticipation. "Though I can use it to open _you_ up now, which is bloody useful. I am _seriously_ considering trimming some of my claws for you, by the way."

Caleb toed off his shoes and kicked both shoes and pants aside. He could see how needy and hard he already was in the mirror's reflection and made a small noise before looking back at Lucien. "When did you remove it? How did it feel? How did you like it?" Just the idea of that toy inside of him—or better yet, Lucien's clever fingers—was enough to drag a low moan out of his mouth. He longed to touch himself so badly but fought the urge, wanting to let Lucien do all the work.

The prince smirked as he pulled his own pants down and let his gorgeous dick spring free. "It felt _really_ good to have it there and remember you, especially knowing it was keeping that cum of yours inside me! But as I was talking with Yasha and remembered more about Molly, I realized it isn't a good idea to keep a plug in past a handful of hours. So I took it out after that." Lucien's calf-high boots kept his pants from dropping any farther, so he simply left them that way and plopped back onto the couch.

"How do you want me?"

Lucien's fangs showed as he grinned. "Well _first_ we have to open you up." He unscrewed the lid from the oil jar and set it out of the way. "But then I want you to watch in the mirror as you lower yourself onto my cock and ride me."

"You are an impatient little thing. You said that first you have to open me up. Shall I lay across your lap? Shall I sit and just spread? On my knees? How do you want me?"

The prince's eyes flashed eagerly as he pictured those options. "Mmmm! Lovely thoughts to the one! But let's have you straddle me, facing this way first."

Caleb settled down as Lucien instructed, with knees on the couch and arms draped over Lucien's shoulders. It was nice to feel the heat of the tiefling's body against his.

Lucien hummed in appreciation as he laid his warm hands on Caleb's sides, enjoying the naked human in his lap. Aside from his bare thighs and dick between Caleb's spread legs, he was still completely clothed.

"Do you want to keep everything on, or should I start removing that shirt for you?" Caleb asked huskily, running his fingers along the collar of Lucien's shirt.

"Oh, I'm having _fun_ like this," Lucien replied wickedly, smoothly caressing Caleb's sides. He slid his hands down lower and took hold of Caleb's ass, giving its cheeks a lift and squeeze that drew a small gasp from his partner. "Are you ready to get started?"

"With the way you surprise me, I don't think I'll ever be ready," Caleb replied with a chuckle. "But for now, sure, I am."

Lucien smirked and moved a mischievous finger over to circle around and stroke Caleb's entrance. "You want me to lube up that toy and start stretching you open?" He pressed at the hole teasingly without going in.

A shiver ran up Caleb's spine. "Yes please."

Lucien's smile was predatory, his tail lashing. "Good boy...."

Caleb's eyes grew wide and his smile soft at the words.

Lucien's right hand disappeared from Caleb's ass and picked up the plug beside them. The toy was cylindrical, about an inch in diameter, with a blunted cone at its tip. Lucien dipped the shape directly into the oil jar and brought it, dripping, out of sight behind Caleb. "Lean forward, please?"

Caleb carefully did so, mindful of Lucien's horns. He tried to look back in the mirror from his spot but just ended up laughing.

Lucien grinned with amusement as well. He gazed over Caleb's shoulder at the mirror and used the slick toy to stroke along Caleb's crack.

Caleb's back curved as another shiver ran down his spine. He made a small moan again. "What are you waiting for?"

"Patience, love," Lucien said playfully before lining up the tip with Caleb's hole and pressing slowly.

Caleb let out a shuddering breath as he felt himself start to open for the toy.

Lucien watched Caleb's face, captivated, and gradually eased the plug in, moving it in gentle circles and careful not to press too fast.

There was a small litany of moans, groans, and soft noises at Lucien's ear. Caleb's eyes were closed, but his lips were parted in a small 'o' as he gasped.

Lucien's free hand kept a firm grip on Caleb's ass, his claw tips little points of pain as he held the human steady. In contrast, the tail spade caressing long swirls along Caleb's back and shoulders was velvety soft, and the combination made Caleb shiver with want. He made a show of running his own hand down his chest and stomach slowly. He stopped just above his cock. "Can I?"

The prince's eyes simmered with lust. "Let's wait until you're on me for that. But mine could use some prep, if you'd care to do the honors."

Caleb lowered his left hand and obliged Lucien, just keeping his touch light enough to tease.

The tiefling groaned needily at the contact, his cock bobbing up near Caleb's. " _Oh_ , you fucker. Get me lubed up! My hands are a little occupied." He began shifting the plug around, pulling at Caleb's hole in different directions.

Caleb made a needy noise at the sensation and dipped his fingers in the oil. But when he brought them back, he kept stroking even slower.

Lucien growled impatiently. "Now you're just being a brat!"

"As if you are the one to speak about being a brat, mister."

"I'm a prince! It's a legal obligation." Lucien's eyes twinkled with humor as he carefully withdrew the plug. "Let's get you turned around now. Come on!" He slid his hand off of Caleb's ass and gave it a light slap with his spade.

Caleb kissed Lucien's forehead before getting off the couch. He smiled at the tiefling before turning around and closing his eyes, not wanting to see his reflection quite yet

"Mmmmm. Lovely," Lucien said with earnest appreciation. He smoothed a hand up the small of Caleb's back and down onto his hip. "Do you think you're feeling loose enough? That plug is only so big, after all. And I'd hate to cause you any more pain than you want."

His spade trailed lightly up the side of Caleb's leg, and the wizard let out a moan. "Yes, yes please."

"Well then come _here_ , gorgeous!" Lucien wrapped his tail around Caleb's waist and gently pulled him in closer, using his hands to guide the human's hips the rest of the way into a straddling position. "Just a little lower, love. _There._ " He leaned forward to give the center of Caleb's back a kiss and let go with his right hand. Dipping his fingers in the oil, he brought them back to his dick and pumped himself twice before lining up the head with Caleb's entrance. "In your own time, now. As slow as you need."

Caleb ever so gradually sank down on Lucien. The stretch was definitely bigger, and it made him hiss, but the pleasure-pain burn felt nice. He didn't open his eyes yet. He just breathed and enjoyed the feeling.

Lucien groaned wantonly and grasped Caleb's hips with his oiled hand as well. "Fuck. _Caleb_." His tail tightened, holding onto the wizard eagerly.

Caleb lifted himself and sank back down, as slow as could be. He was panting slightly and finally opened his eyes. The picture in the mirror... He couldn't quite believe it was real.

Lucien whined, his claws pressing at the fair skin on Caleb's hips. And Caleb watched between his own spread legs as the tiefling's very erect, purple cock seemed to vanish inside his body. Except he could also _feel_ it, stretching him deeply and very much there. Caleb was panting slightly, eyes wide and intently looking at the reflection. "You know what this picture is missing?"

Lucien rested his forehead on Caleb's upper back as he shuddered, his breath washing over Caleb's skin in warm puffs. "Not really?" he said, a bit dazed. "But I'm all for taking suggestions."

"Your hand on my cock and your mouth on my neck." Caleb replied matter-of-factly, with a sly smile of his own.

The prince made a low sound in his throat and moved his right hand up over the collar of Caleb's chest, his vibrantly tattooed arm a riot of color as he held the wizard there and licked a stripe up between Caleb's shoulder blades. Then he dragged his claws slowly down, not hard enough to break skin but still drawing angry lines of pink down Caleb's front. "Your neck's just ever so slightly out of reach," he murmured, planting warm kisses up from where the cool line left off. "But other places are doable."

Caleb tensed and gasped. "As long as you touch me, it's good."

Lucien shifted his head right, meeting Caleb's gaze hungrily in the mirror as he nipped his way along the shoulder Sati had bitten. "And here...?" He scraped his fangs lightly over the fading mark before lifting his head in rapture as Caleb sank down on him again. "Ohhhhh, you're so _good_ , Caleb! Fuck!"

Caleb made a small needy noise at the scrape of teeth against his skin, nodded, and moaned as he sank back down. "Just need your..."

Lucien whined as he grabbed Caleb's dick and bit down on the human's pale shoulder, overlapping Sati's mark with his own. Then he started to rock as best as he could, pumping Caleb briskly.

Caleb gasped loudly, swore, and moaned as loud. Oh gods, the sight. He had to close his eyes because it was too much.

Desperate whimpers escaped Lucien with each thrust, rising in pitch as his claws and tail held Caleb's hips tighter. His forked tongue laved hot and slick over the skin encircled by his piercing bite. He added a twisting motion to each pump of his oiled hand and slid his thumb over Caleb's head and slit.

Caleb reopened his eyes just a little. Just so he could see lavender hands on his chest and his dick. "Lucien, are you... are you looking at this?" His words came out hopelessly breathless.

Lucien whined and bit down harder for a moment before releasing Caleb's shoulder, the air around it alternately warm and cool as he panted. "Yes!" he gasped out. "Oh gods, Caleb, _yes!_ " He then licked at the twin spots of throbbing pain on the back of Caleb's shoulder, keening along with the human's movements. "I'm so close, love! Just a little-!"

Caleb's back arched at the bite. He rocked back with all he had from his position, clenching around the tiefling's dick on the downstroke. "Look at us, Mondschein. I want you to look when you cum."

Lucien locked eyes desperately with Caleb and gave a shuddering cry as he came, clinging his love's body to himself. Each convulsion painted Caleb's insides with a fresh wave of the prince's tiefling-warm seed.

Caleb squirmed and shuddered. "Who's the prince now, sitting on his throne like this?" He kept moving just enough to get Lucien oversensitized. "Just keep touching me, will you?" He desperately wanted more.

Lucien twitched and gasped before squeezing Caleb's dick with a low growl. "Oh, really? Well maybe I should slow this down, then! Keep you writhing in my lap until I decide you can cum too." He nibbled along Caleb's freshly bitten shoulder, watching in the mirror as he eased his grip and began to gradually pump the wizard's cock again.

Caleb moan and squirmed, trying to chase the feeling. "Aaaah... You think it's a good idea when I'm right on top of you?"

Lucien shuddered with a groan and lifted his head, giving Caleb a wicked smirk. "Oh, it's an _amazing_ idea!" Then his forked tongue skimmed over the front of Caleb's shoulder, clearing away the blood seeping from the two wounds there. He hummed, pleased, and let his hand smoothly glide once over the head of Caleb's dick before returning to its shaft.

Caleb tried to find some leverage to keep riding Lucien. He wanted more of that warmth and fullness.

Lucien whined and tightened his hold on Caleb's hip. "Gently, love! That's a bit much right now. I'll need a few minutes before I can fuck you properly again."

Caleb chuckled. "Who is to say this isn't exactly what I was aiming for?" Then he looked at Lucien's reflexion. "It would really only take minutes for you?"

Lucien huffed with amusement. "Something like ten or fifteen, but yeah!" The tiefling winked, his red eyes twinkling.

"This is good to know..." Caleb closed his eyes and sighed. "Then you have another ten minutes to touch me right now."

"Mmmmmm!" Lucien eased his left hand off of Caleb's hip, where his claws had dug little pink indentations, and caressed the soft trail of hair on Caleb's belly.

"You love this, don't you? Teasing me like this?" Caleb watched Lucien in the mirror, felt the soft strokes as he saw them.

"Oh, of course!" the tiefling said joyfully. His claw tips swirled slowly up Caleb's center, tracing along the pink welts he'd drawn earlier. "Enjoying you is my favorite activity."

"And what do you enjoy the most out of me?" Caleb asked with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, that's easy," Lucien replied with a playful lilt in his voice. His fingers skimmed higher up onto Caleb's chest. "It's your enthusiasm! Every gasp and moan you make, every movement—deliberate and not—that shows me how good I'm making you feel. All the rest is just extra." He swirled his fingertips over Caleb's left nipple before holding it with a pinch.

Caleb bit his bottom lip hard not to make a sound.

Lucien grinned wickedly and rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers, his right hand slowly working Caleb's cock. "Don't hold back, love! This suite is soundproofed until someone knocks on that door, so you're free to shout, curse, and cry out my name in ecstasy with no one else the wiser. And all of that behavior is thoroughly encouraged!" Using the mirror to keep eye contact with Caleb, he placed his lips where the back of the wizard's shoulder met his neck and sucked a strong hickey there.

Caleb held his breath for a moment as he watched Lucien suck the hickey and then released the air as a loud moan. He looked down at the tiefling's hands and tried to move into the touch a little, making small whimpers at every little motion. "Please..."

Lucien made a hungry sound between a groan and a growl and swiped both his tongue and lower fangs across the hickey. "Please what, λατρεία μου?"

"Please, make me scream, Mondschein. Make me feel until I can't think anymore."

"Ohhhhh, Caleb. You're so wonderful." The tiefling closed his eyes in bliss and nuzzled the hickey. His left hand spread flat over Caleb's pec while his right gave Caleb's cock a gentle twist and squeeze.

Caleb leaned into the touch, making small, needy noise. He groaned at the twist. "How loud do you want me to be, Mondschein?" he whispered.

"I want you to cut loose, love!" Lucien said breathily, planting a trail of kisses across the back of Caleb's neck. "All that matters now is you and me together like this. Forget everything else and just tease me. Coax me. Egg me on until I flip you over on this couch and just pound into you until you cum."

Caleb whimpered at the trail of kisses, every single one of them sending a small shiver down his spine. He rolled his hips just a little and gasped at the feeling.

The cock inside him wasn't fully hard yet, but he could feel it starting to stiffen and give some resistance. Lucien groaned at the motion and flexed his claws against Caleb's chest, adding nips to the path his lips blazed across the wizard's left shoulder.

Caleb leaned against the hold with a soft moan, wanting to feel the claws dig a little into his skin. The nips drove his moan louder and made him writhe. "You... I can feel you... getting harder. Damn... You were not kidding..." He breathily chuckled.

Lucien pulled the man back against his ruffled shirt more securely and purred, "I'm always up for more of _you_ , Caleb! Your very presence entrances me, and I'll never get enough of your love."

Caleb just wanted to melt down in that hold and feel the purring reverbate in his bones. He moaned again, running his fingers softly along Lucien's thighs.

Lucien traced the tips of his tongue over his original bite mark on Caleb's left shoulder. "Nnnnnn... You're so delicious, Caleb. So wonderful for me." He slowly rubbed his thumb down Caleb's slit, collecting the bead of pre-cum gathered there and spreading the slick fluid across his tender head. The tiefling's outward breath rolled a wave of warmth over Caleb's bare skin, but his inward breath brought a chill to the line of saliva that practically glowed in contrast.

The chill and touch made Caleb shiver and moan. He kept rolling his hips, coaxing Lucien back towards full hardness and seeking more friction. As he looked at their reflection, he couldn't help uttering a loud groan. He grabbed Lucien's hand that was still toying with his chest and brought it to his mouth. He slowly sucked on the fingers, one after the other.

A strained growl rumbled out from Lucien, and he gave Caleb's dick a solid wring. "Fuck, Caleb...!"

Caleb shouted and rolled his hips down hard in retaliation.

Lucien groaned wantonly and hooked his fingers onto Caleb's mouth and jaw, pinning down the wizard's tongue. His overeager cock twitched once, a bit stiffer from the attention but still not fully there. He began peppering kisses up and down Caleb's shoulder, his breathing heavy and his brow furrowed with want.

Caleb sucked on the fingers, moaning around them. He tried to reach for Lucien's tail, wanting badly to hold onto something as he rode the tiefling. He clenched around Lucien's dick once, groaning as he dragged himself up just a bit.

The tiefling helpfully swung his tail towards Caleb's arm before his eyes drifted closed in rapture. "Ohhhhhhh, Caleb! Gods fucking _yes!_ "

Caleb let the tail coil around his arm and ran gentle fingers along the tip of the spade. He stared at the mirror. His skin was flushed a pretty pink that looked so good with the lavender of Lucien's skin against his own. He watched himself ride Lucien's cock as if he was always meant to do so and do nothing else. His loud moan at the sight was barely muffled by the fingers in his mouth and he sucked harder on them.

Lucien was panting through parted lips, his cheeks flushed a faint magenta, and lifted his eyelids again to watch Caleb work. His dick had grown nearly as rigid as before, filling the human nicely. And though the fit was getting tight again, Lucien's previous gift of cum kept everything gliding smoothly.

Caleb gently pulled Lucien's fingers out of his mouth. "I can feel you grow harder and harder. Gods, it's so much, you're so much, Mondschein." He sucked on the tip of the spade and licked its edge.

Lucien turned his hand in Caleb's and interlaced their fingers together. "Everything for you, my love. I'm thoroughly yours." He drew their linked hands over Caleb's shoulder, then simultaneously kissed Caleb's knuckles and moved his right hand in a full pump from root to tip and back.

Caleb made a punched-out noise before he started to ride Lucien faster. "Mondschein, please!"

The prince met Caleb's gaze with a twinkle in his eyes and a triumphant smirk, marred only by his own increasingly ragged state. "Please what, love? You've got to be specific with these things!" He kept his hand wrapped gently around Caleb's cock, letting the wizard's movements set the pace but denying him much in the way of friction.

Caleb moaned, throwing his head back. "I want more, please. More of your touch, more of everything you are. Please..."

Lucien nipped at the newly in-reach stretch of neck with a pleased growl. "Well, how could I say no to _that?_ " He bit onto the bearded skin beneath Caleb's jaw and held it in his teeth as he tightened his fist and moved it in long, firm strokes.

Caleb jerked in the touch and hissed at the bite before settling down and starting a not so slow rhythm. He groaned at the small spark of pain of the bite before melting in the pleasure of the strokes.

The tiefling whined and brought their linked hands to Caleb's chest, clutching the human's torso against him. His tail tightened on Caleb's right arm, the spade absently rubbing itself wherever it could reach.

Caleb brought his right hand and the tail to his mouth and sucked on the spade.

Lucien's breath hitched with a sharp intake of air before he groaned, a deep shudder coursing through his body. He let up on the skin between his teeth, leaving it tender but unbroken. Then he abruptly released Caleb's dick, wrapped his arm around the man's hips, and surged forward as if trying to stand while coupled. But the move kept his legs securely pinned in place.

He gave a sardonic huff and met Caleb's gaze in the mirror with a hungry smirk. "Let's get you turned across this couch, love. Mind the oil jar."

"You know someone will most likely get hurt if you don't let go for a moment?" Caleb chuckled. "Just let me move a little and get the jar out of the way before we knock it over."

Lucien made a petulant sound. "Here, I'll just..." He reached out and picked up the open jar, passing it across Caleb's front to his left hand. Then he leaned over, his right arm around Caleb's waist, and managed to reach just far enough to set the jar on the end table. "There," he growled hungrily as he returned his left hand to Caleb's chest and scraped his lower teeth up the wizard's shoulder blade. "Let's move together now."

Caleb nodded, letting Lucien direct him as they shifted position. Soon enough, he found himself kneeling on the couch, ass in the air and face in a pillow.

The prince groaned and slid his hands up Caleb's sides. He was still buried to the hilt, his hips motionless as he savored the man beneath him. "Ohhhhh, Caleb. You're so perfect. Let's give you your reward, yeah?" Lucien wrapped his warm hands over Caleb's shoulders, drew his hips back slowly, and then surged forward again with a powerful thrust. Pain flared brightly in Caleb's fresh bite from the pressure of Lucien's hand.

There was a barely muffled "Oh!" from Caleb at both the thrust and the flash of pain. He gasped and moaned, clenching the pillow in his fists. "Again." He breathlessly chuckled.

Lucien groaned in satisfaction before he pulled back and rammed into Caleb again.

Caleb hid his face in the pillow before letting out another loud sound. Then he turned his head to look at Lucien. "Your hand on me, now!"

The prince met his gaze with a huff of amusement and a shaky smirk. "Don't you want to see if I can make you cum untouched like this?" His hand slipped off of Caleb's bite and glided down the center of the human's back.

"I'd rather have your hand on me, but sure. If you'd rather see me cum untouched... I... You're a terrible brat, and I'm too weak to tell you no."

Lucien gave a delighted laugh and moved both of his hands to Caleb's hips before he pulled back and then thrust forward again. "Mmmm! Gods, you're wonderful. But this is your reward right now, and you've been _such_ a good boy." He slipped his right hand down, his claws trailing through the wizard's pubic hair. "So I'll just have to try that another time." His warm and dexterous fingers traced lightly around the heavy weight of Caleb's cock, almost teasingly, before enclosing its base in a firm grasp. Then Lucien rocked back and slammed hard into Caleb with a grunt of exertion.

Caleb was seeing stars. He moaned loudly and swore. He turned his head just enough to watch Lucien in the mirror, and gods…

The lithe tiefling was leaning over Caleb's naked body, still fully dressed aside from the pants around his knees. Lavender hands clung to Caleb's hip and dick as if he was prey that had been captured. And Lucien's hair swung as he thrust repeatedly into Caleb, panting, his strong shaft visible every time he pulled back, only to drive forward and impale Caleb again.

Every stroke made Caleb cry out louder and squeeze the pillow with both hands. Every glimpse he caught of them together in the mirror brought out a small smile at the effect he had on Lucien and what Lucien was doing to him.

Lucien's claws dug into Caleb's hip slightly in his eagerness, and the prince started to pant louder, with little vocalizations slipping out at each thrust like wordless pleas for more. "Oh, fuck..." Lucien said breathily with such quiet awe that Caleb wondered if he'd even meant to say it out loud.

Caleb looked in the mirror to catch a better view of Lucien's expression and grinned. This soft awe meant a lot to Caleb, especially directed in that way. When everything sexual in his past had been a transaction, this care and awe was something that floored him. He groaned when a particular stroke hit him just the right way to make him see stars again.

" _Ha...!_ " Lucien exulted in dazed triumph at the response. He leaned down and scooped his left arm under Caleb's abs, lifting the human up horizontally. Their new angle pressed Lucien's dick against the front of Caleb's insides, and every thrust drove his firm, tiefling-warm head in a slick grind over Caleb's prostate.

The noises escaping Caleb got louder and louder, and he felt the last vestiges of his self control slipping away. Seeing the both of them like that didn't help the matter any. Gods, he could feel the catch of his breath and the sweat on his brow, and none of it mattered because he felt so good. If Lucien's plan was to drive every conscious thought from his mind, then it was working.

"Oh gods! Oh fuck! Caleb! You're gonna make me cum _again!_ " Lucien let go of Caleb's chest and braced his left hand against the couch instead. Only his hand on Caleb's dick and his tail around his waist held them together as Lucien started pounding into him rapidly. The force of each impact sent tremors through Caleb's body, rubbed his prostate aggressively, and sent Lucien's balls slapping against his perineum.

Caleb kept moaning, just letting each impact and flash of arousal wash through him. He became aware of a cool dampness seeping down his perineum to the back of his ballsack. And with a flash of insight, he realized it must be some of Lucien's earlier cum leaking from his hole.

"Come on, love," Lucien encouraged breathlessly near Caleb's ear, his voice tight with need. "Be a good boy and cum for me."

Between all those feelings, Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He shouted as he climaxed, rocking back against Lucien. "Look Mondschein, look how a pretty picture we make..."

Breathing raggedy, Lucien flicked his ruby eyes to the mirror, where they widened at the sight. Then his face contorted as he gave a shuddering cry and came. His hips pressed solidly against Caleb's ass, pulsing slowly with his body's convulsions as his dick shot fresh loads of tiefling-hot seed deep inside Caleb.

Caleb could feel more of Lucien's cum leaking free. He clenched his muscles to keep it inside himself and to milk the tiefling for all he was worth.

Lucien shuddered with another wild cry before placing his mouth possessively over his first bite and bearing down on it again with a low moan.

Between the delicious fullness inside of him and the pain-pleasure of the bite, it wasn't long before Caleb was shuddering with overstimulation in Lucien's arms. He felt gloriously dazed, his ragged breathing hitching as each movement by the prince sent a new convulsion rolling through him.

"Mmmmmmm..." Lucien's rocking slowed to a gentle sway, like a tender echo of their coupling that he never wanted to end. He eased his teeth off of Caleb's skin and showered the area with loving kisses as his right hand gingerly pressed at the bottom of Caleb's shaft and slid towards the tip, squeezing out a last, milky white drop.

Caleb let out a breathy moan before laughing and shuddering. He took Lucien's hand and brought it to his mouth, cleaning his own cum off the tiefling's fingers.

Lucien groaned and drew his fingers over the wizard's lips in a caress. "Ohhhh, Caleb... Can you ever _not_ be sexy? I don't think it's possible."

Caleb snorted. "Well, if I ever get grossly sick, we'll talk about that again. But sure..." 

Lucien chuckled, nuzzling the nape of Caleb's neck. "Even then, you'll still be adorable. And I'll help see you through it." 

Caleb looked back at Lucien with fondness. "I'm cranky when I'm sick..." he replied, his tone far from serious. 

The prince's eyes sparkled merrily. "Don't worry; I'll forgive you." He gave Caleb's cheek a single kiss and then lifted up partway with a groan. "Let's get you more comfortable, shall we? Would you like to snuggle here for a bit or go straight to bed?"

"Aaaaah... The bed. I think I made a mess here."

Lucien beamed with delight, his tail spade swishing against Caleb's chest. "Oh, you most _certainly_ have! Let me just grab a cloth for us, and we'll leave the rest for the cleaning staff. I'm sure the ones who see to my suite get paid extra."

"I hope so..." Caleb replied with a laugh.

Lucien smiled softly, completely smitten, and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Caleb's cheek. Then he pulled away and slid out of the wizard with another groan. And yes, Caleb felt a distinct trail of cum trickle down from his hole. The prince skimmed his hands down to Caleb's hips with a pleased hum. "So lovely." He planted another savoring kiss just above Caleb's tailbone.

Caleb gave a small moan, both at the trickle and the kiss. He looked around for the plug and spotted it beside him, between the cushion Lucien had set it on and the back of the couch. Then he weighed his options and sighed; as much as he wanted to keep this feeling going for a while longer, he also didn't want to move too much and make a larger mess.

The cushions shifted as Lucien unwound his tail and stepped fully off of the couch. His hands trailed away from Caleb, moving instead to hike his open pants back up to his waist. "Be right back, love! Have a seat if you'd like." The tiefling gave Caleb's ass an affectionate pat and winked before reluctantly stepping away towards the washroom.

Caleb did sit up, still sweaty and panting from the whole thing. He watched his reflection and the myriad of marks left on his skin. He had never seen himself so debauched before, and the extent of it all left him stunned. A fresh, fanged bite on each shoulder matched the healing ones on his left forearm and inner thigh, close to his knee. Pink welts were scratched vertically down the center of his chest and abs. And small puncture wounds from Lucien's claws encircled his left hip. He could also feel the soft burn of a hickey behind the right side of his neck. And in addition to all that, he could faintly see Sati's single bite, nearly hidden now by Lucien's.

Sati, who was coming to visit them in the morning.

He rubbed at that bite in particular and wondered for a fleeting moment if the talk was a good idea. He never knew what to expect with Lucien, even though the tiefling seemed to only have good intentions.

There was a brief sound of running water and washing from the other room, and then Lucien strolled back out with a damp towel in hand and a dry one over his shoulder, now properly naked from the waist down. "Here you go, love! Let me know if it's too warm for you." Lucien stepped up to Caleb, red eyes raking the wizard's body as he smiled with pride. He cupped his left hand to Caleb's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it treasuringly. "Oh, how lucky I am to have found you." He leaned down then, tilting Caleb's head up, and gave the wizard's lips a sweet, warm kiss.

Caleb luxuriated in the kiss for a moment before laying a hand on the towel and immediately pulling away with a chuckle. "You may be lucky to have found me, Mondschein, but this is much too hot," he said with a smirk.

The tiefling grinned, his tail waving playfully. " _You're_ too hot! But alright, we'll let it cool down a while. It really is difficult to judge what would be a good temperature for you. This towel's already a bit colder than anything I'd want on my junk outside of temperature play. And in my experience, it's better to go too warm with these things than too cold." Lucien winked and pulled his hand away with a caress to Caleb's cheek. He stood upright again and opened up the towel, dangling it by the corners to cool. "Say when!"

Caleb poked at the towel a few times as it cooled down. "There we go. It's just warm enough now."

Lucien bunched it up in his hands, considering it carefully. "Hmm. Alright... I'll shoot for this temperature next time. You sure it's not too cold?"

Caleb shook his head. "You're the one running warm."

"Now _that's_ a matter of perspective," Lucien joked cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. He held out the towel again. "Here you are! Unless you'd like me to do the honors."

"You can do the honors, I won't be stopping you," Caleb replied with a soft smile.

Lucien smiled sweetly back at him, completely besotted, and lifted his left hand to stroke the back of his fingers along Caleb's cheek in a tender caress. He leaned down and touched his lips to Caleb's forehead in a soft, chaste kiss as his left hand lowered with the towel. He gently smoothed the damp fabric along Caleb's softened dick, taking care to clean it well without overstimulating the man too badly.

Caleb still gasped softly at the touch, the remnants of arousal sending a thrill up his spine.

Lucien's mouth curled into a smile before lifting away, only for him to touch his own forehead to Caleb's instead. "I love you so much, Caleb," he murmured fondly, slipping the towel down to wipe cum from Caleb's balls as he gazed into the human's eyes with devotion. "λατρεία μου."

"That is very good to hear, but you seem particularly.... Ah- I don't quite know how to say it. Is something the matter, Mondschein? You know I'm not going anywhere, right? So why more endearments and care like this all of a sudden tonight?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong!" Lucien hurried to reassure him. "You just... looked so precious there? Waiting for me on my favorite couch, well fucked and covered in my marks. Just because you _want_ to be. Because of _me_. And that..." Lucien looked into Caleb's eyes, his smile tremulous and vulnerable. "It means a lot to me. Thank you."

Caleb didn't know how to reply to that, if he was honest with himself. Lucien was showing him such devotion, and he felt like perhaps he was breaking that trust with what he had planned for the next day. He still gave Lucien a soft smile, even though he felt all over the place right now.

The tiefling's smile faded, his eyes looking back and forth between Caleb's with concern. "Caleb? I'm not making you feel pressured, am I? Please talk to me."

"Not pressured, no. I don't think so. But... As long as I have known you, you have always been unapologetic and taking all the space you could, and sometimes it feels like too much. Like I'm being crowded, and... I don't know. But you didn't pressure me; you always asked. You were always kind enough to ask. Some people don't even give that courtesy."

Lucien's face contorted with pain. "Caleb, I... Do you need me to back down? Give you some space? I _really_ don't want to fuck this up, but I've got no idea how this is supposed to go. I... Please. Let me know what you need."

"You are not fucking this up. But... Ah. I feel like perhaps a little more space would be welcomed. And I don't mean like, not doing anything kind of space. But just.... Ah. Not so intense all the time?"

The prince chewed his bottom lip nervously, thinking. "Does that mean... you want to be in charge more during sex? Have less sex? Or is something else I'm doing too much? Because I've been trying to act less..." He sighed wearily, defeated. "Like other people might turn your head and steal you from me. Like with Essek."

"I know you have been trying, and I know you told me you were okay with me talking to Sati, and... You are still okay with that, aren't you? Because it feels like even though you trust me with your words—and I do believe your words—sometimes it feels like in action you don't trust me."

"I trust that you don't _want_ to hurt me, Caleb. I'm just... scared that someone else could do a better job of winning your heart and you'd decide you're better off without me. Pretty Blue, at least, is safe. He wouldn't pull you away."

"Someone might, months or years from now. But you can't stop someone else from caring, and you can't stop me from caring about others just because you are scared. It's not your decision to make. We talked about this, didn't we?"

Lucien took Caleb's right hand in his left and gently squeezed it, his expression crestfallen. "I know, Caleb. And I'm trying not to worry. Honest! But the thought of losing you is flat out _terrifying_. So please. Bear with me?"

"I know you are trying. But you can't keep me like you keep a caged bird. You cannot keep others from feeling how they feel. Can you trust me to speak to Sati alone for a while tomorrow? Not too long, but I feel like he won't talk as freely as he should if you stay there. I don't want you to go far; I know you have to stay close if anything happens, but..." Caleb looked down at their connected hands.

"Yes. Of course, Caleb. I can do that. Just let me know when you need me to step out, and I'll wait on the other side of the door. Then Message me when you're ready for me to come back, alright?"

Caleb nodded. "Thank you." He leaned and gently kissed Lucien. "I'll never be too far. I promise."

The tiefling smiled at him, vulnerable yet hopeful. "That's good to hear. Thank you for putting up with me while I'm figuring all this out. I promise to ease up as best as I can." He gave Caleb's hand a brief squeeze and then let it go, standing up straighter. "Now. Let's get you up a bit so I can clean the rest of you. I'm sure you've made another delightful little puddle on the couch there."

Caleb stood up, looking away but still smiling. "You are still quite incorrigible."

Lucien laughed, the sound bright and hearty. "I'm just speaking the truth, love! Don't go expecting me to change _too_ much here!" His tail was waving cheerfully behind him.

"It wouldn't be you if you changed too much, after all."

Lucien's grin softened again into a sweet smile. "Don't you go changing too much either." He brushed his free hand through Caleb's hair and brought the hand with the damp towel around to Caleb's ass. There, his long fingers pressed the now lukewarm cloth between the human's butt cheeks and stroked it up his crack.

"I will try." Caleb shuddered at the touch. He chuckled, the cold sensation sending little aftershocks up his spine.

"Good." Lucien dropped the damp towel onto the couch and pulled the dry one from his shoulder, opening it and wrapping it around Caleb's hips. "There you are, love! Can't have you freezing on me now." The tiefling tipped his head and gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek.

Caleb ran a hand through Lucien's hair and gave him a soft kiss of his own.

The prince hummed at the kiss, completely satisfied. "I'm feeling like it's high time for us to go climb under the covers and just snuggle each other to sleep. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Excellent. Come, my dear! Slumber awaits." Lucien gave Caleb's hip an affectionate pat through the towel and stepped away, strolling off towards the bedroom. He crossed his arms and lifted his borrowed shirt up and off, deftly avoiding his horns and dropping it unceremoniously outside the door. "Don't forget to Message Ziya too, once we're inside."

Caleb dug through his clothes for his wire and Messaged Ziya. <We are leaving the main room now. Please give us another minute before you come inside.>

A reply came through just as he stepped into the darkened bedroom. < _Understood. Professor._ > Her voice sounded cautious, as if she was going along with the situation but didn't exactly trust him yet.

Caleb sighed and shut the door. There wasn't much he could do about Ziya.

The room was too dark for him to see much aside from the faintly glowing sconces, but he could hear the rustle of Lucien drawing back the blankets and could just make out a tiefling silhouette climbing into bed. "Is something the matter, love?" the prince asked. "It's been another long day, but I hope you're not feeling too worn out by everything."

"It's just... Yes, it has been quite a day today." Caleb chuckled and made his way carefully toward the bed, letting the towel drop to the floor before he climbed in with Lucien. "It has been a lot, and I feel like tomorrow will be a lot as well, though perhaps in a different way."

The prince reached a hand out to Caleb and guided him in close. "Well, don't worry. I'll be there to help shoulder the burden and see you through it." Lucien lifted the covers up over both of them and wrapped Caleb in a lazy embrace, his tail coiling around the wizard's ankle as usual. He leaned in and gave Caleb's cheek another kiss before snuggling in with his chin above Caleb's shoulder. "Good night, love. I hope you dream the most fabulous things tonight. So maybe just keep thinking about me?" he finished playfully.

Caleb snorted and smiled. Snuggled up in Lucien's warmth, it took just under a minute for him to sink down into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well _that_ was yummy! 😋
> 
> Poor Lucien, stumbling his way through this relationship as best he can. Molly has taught him compassion again and how to have friends, but none of his past lives have experience with romance beyond flirting and physical acts. He has so much to learn! 💜
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are deeply appreciated.


	39. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucien have a talk with Sati.
> 
> This chapter includes nsfw content. 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have RosemaryBagels back as a beta reader this chapter, together with CrunchyWrites! 🎉

Caleb's exhaustion draws his mind down into a deep and restful sleep. Wispy, half-recalled memories of his day drift by, leaving him with vague impressions and feelings that ghost through him, never clarifying into full dreams.

An image of Lucien peeking up past the spellbook on his head as he smirks around Caleb's cock becomes Lucien seated beside him with cold authority as Ziya grovels. Lucien's voice is replaced by Ikithon's, then by Astrid and Eodwulf with a fugitive Caleb at their mercy. The woman from the asylum holds him and croons, and the chocolate on his tongue becomes the smell of cinnamon cake as Jester hugs him and cries. Jester whispers about Nott and Yeza saying Lucien has an advantage, and Beau raises her arms with a bellow of triumph as Lucien desperately gulpes down water, unable to continue.

Caleb laughs and drunkenly snuggles the tiefling, dancing. Then he's a cat in Lucien's warm arms, bumping his head against Essek's hand for scritches. Essek's eyes snap warily to Lucien's for permission before judging the prince sternly over a possible dalliance with Fjord.

Lucien jealously hisses to Caleb about the drow's presumptive protectiveness, while Essek watches wide-eyed and frozen as Caleb's tiefling body is intimately caressed. Caleb lifts his head from Frumpkin's fur to see Essek enter the interview room, the drow's expression shifting to concern through the scent of candle smoke that surrounds Caleb like guilt. Then Caleb is a cat, crouched defensively in a stranger's house with a different scent swirling in his head. And again Lucien is there, calling to him with love and offering safety.

Lucien, who dangles his tail for Caleb to play with. Who grins devilishly when Caleb turns human again with the spade in his mouth. Who groans and clings to him with tail, claws, and teeth as Caleb rides him to climax, watching in the mirror. Who speaks slyly of waiting beneath the breakfast table, invisible, to give Caleb a clandestine blowjob in front of everyone. Who gazes dreamily at Caleb while the Trade Minister speaks of love and marriage.

Caleb gently rose to consciousness through that last, lingering essence of dream. It was a nice thing to wake up to instead of nightmares. And it was even nicer to wake in the arms of the one who had looked so sweetly at him.

There beneath the blankets, the warmth of Lucien's gently snoring body was snuggled up against his right side. The tiefling's right arm and leg were draped over Caleb, his tail in a relaxed coil around the human's ankle, and his face rested peacefully above Caleb's shoulder. The room was too dark for Caleb to see clearly, and he briefly lamented not putting his transmuter stone towards darkvision. Yet even with the lack of sight, he could touch. He could gently brush along Lucien's sides and arms. He could go up to his collar bone and along the neck and commit every flowing dip and bump to memory. And so he did.

Lucien gave a pleased hum and shifted against Caleb in his sleep, the end of his tail swishing lazily. As Caleb continued his caresses, Lucien drew in a slow, deep breath and shifted more deliberately, his morning boner pressing against Caleb's hip as he trailed light fingers over the wizard's chest. "Good morning, lover boy," he rumbled fondly, his voice thick with sleep. "Cum here often?"

Caleb couldn't suppress his small snort of laughter but still replied as flatly as he could manage. "That is a terrible line, Mondschein. You should be ashamed of yourself." 

Lucien's tail swished merrily beneath the sheet, his grin clear in his voice. "Well then. Think you can teach me some new ones, Professor? If you're feeling _up_ to the task." His hand drifted down to Caleb's abdomen, where he stroked his fingertips in soft, slow circles.

"Maybe I should keep your mouth occupied with other things. Or perhaps I just should tell you no for once. Even though I know you'll act up until I say yes. You are terrible and insatiable, and- ah..." The words 'I love you' faltered and failed on Caleb's tongue. The sentiment was there, but it still felt too vulnerable for him to easily say.

"And fabulous?" Lucien finished for him smugly, his playful hand continuing its caress but going no lower. "I'd _love_ to hear what ideas you have to 'occupy' my mouth! Do you have instructions for the rest of my body too?"

"Hmmmm. For now, just hands behind your back, and just kissing. Anywhere you want." He chuckled. "Ah, also tail coiled around your leg; you are not to use it yet."

"Oh, that'll be difficult!" Lucien said with a note of excitement as he climbed up onto his knees and pulled the blankets aside, baring Caleb to the relatively cool room air. "I don't think I can lean forward unsupported like that, so I guess you'll just have to hold me."

"Well, you can try without my help for a moment, can't you?"

"Alright..." Lucien tucked his arms behind his back, barely visible as more than a silhouette in the dark, and appraised Caleb's body. "Hmm...." Then he gingerly leaned forward, wobbling a little as his center of balance shifted, and placed a careful kiss directly in front of himself on Caleb's belly. He wobbled again and lifted his head, looking towards Caleb with triumph in his posture. "Ha! No tail or anything. I think Molly actually made my balance _better!_ Which is saying something."

Caleb chuckled. "Now you have to do it again, liebling."

"I don't think you properly understand how impressive that was just now," Lucien griped, his voice indignant but his knees already shuffling him up alongside Caleb's chest. Settling into position, he leaned down again, touched his lips to the skin above Caleb's heart, and then promptly smooshed his nose and face against the wizard's chest as he tipped forward.

Caleb laughed before running a hand through Lucien's hair and helping the tiefling back up.

Lucien's shoulders shook beneath Caleb's hands as he chuckled. Then he drew in a breath and remarked brightly, "Well that went about as well as expected! Still, it was a fun try." He tilted his head down and kissed Caleb's left forearm slowly, sensually, his tongue slipping out and skating its forked tips across the sensitive skin of Caleb's inner arm.

Caleb sighed with pleasure, a soft, still half asleep smile on his lips.

Lucien opened his hot mouth wider with a gentle suck, drawing the side of Caleb's arm in as far as he could. There, he tenderly held it between his teeth for a few seconds and laved the enclosed area with his tongue before drawing back, his fangs lightly skimming the spit-slick skin. The move ended with a nip, which Lucien kissed in apology. "Is that more like what you had in mind?" he asked, his tone heady and his saliva cooling on Caleb's arm.

Caleb closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the little aftershocks of pleasure brought on by the nip and his cooling along after such a warm kiss. He hummed and nodded.

"I thought it might be," Lucien teased. He pecked a few more kisses along Caleb's forearm. "How about we place a call now for Pretty Blue to bring us breakfast? It'll take a few minutes for him to get here, and we can enjoy snacking on each other until then."

Caleb made a small noise and nodded again.

Lucien turned his head towards the door and called out, "Ziya, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my Lord," came her immediate reply.

"Good. Please go fetch Pretty Blue. The Professor and I are hungry."

"Of course, my Lord. I will return shortly."

Caleb couldn't help but laugh at that. "The professor and I... It sounds so ridiculously formal."

"What good is a title if you never use it?" Lucien teased.

"Ah, I suppose so. But there are times and places to use it, you know..."

"Would you like to continue with this, or do you have another lesson in mind?"

Caleb paused, thinking. "I would very much like for you to continue."

"Anywhere you want to help me reach?" the prince asked playfully, turning his head to give Caleb's right wrist a little lick as well. "Not that I'm against burying my face in your crotch, but I'd like the leverage to _do_ things while I'm there."

"Ah. Perhaps I should allow you the use of your tail for leverage, then."

Caleb could just barely see Lucien's grin in the dark. "We'll have to move closer to one of the bedposts, but sure! Here..." Lucien scooted back on his knees and unwound his tail, looping it around the post near his pillow instead. "Come lie down next to me, and we'll have excellent reach of each other.

Caleb lit a single, dim Dancing Light before settling himself next to Lucien. "Want me to keep it lit up? I'll see you better that way."

"By all means!" Lucien beamed, delighted, running his eyes down Caleb's warmly lit body. "I thought about turning on the room lights, but we can have Pretty Blue do that when he gets here." Lucien leaned over Caleb's chest, now cantilevered securely, and began kissing a slow and meandering path down the wizard's ribs.

"I do like the dim light like this...." Caleb agreed before his thoughts were interrupted by the kisses and he relaxed with a small, pleasured sigh.

"Mmmmm..." Lucien shuffled a bit closer, loosening his tail for more give, and kissed his way down Caleb's belly. "The lights _are_ adjustable. Just touch the panel for a moment and slide your hand up or down." Then he dipped his tongue into Caleb's navel for a quick flick.

Caleb gasped and laughed, the lick feeling too ticklish for its own good. "Ah! Well, one more thing to know."

Lucien turned his head and grinned back at Caleb, the hair pinned back by his horns brushing over Caleb's abdomen. "That laugh of yours is so gorgeous, I bet no music will ever top it. Truly spectacular."

Caleb laughed again. "Hmmm... Do you have more sweet talk like this? Your mouth might be as pretty as the rest of you, but it isn't on me nearly enough right now."

Red eyes glimmered playfully in the light as Lucien smirked. "Is that part of your lesson, Professor? Do you want less theory and more application right now? Perhaps you'd better give me some clear instructions." The tiefling gave him a wink and then turned back to Caleb's body, using his tongue to slowly trace circles around his navel.

"Ja, more application does sounds like a good idea." Caleb replied with a breathy chuckle.

Lucien let his tail out just a few more inches, scooted lower, and licked a long stripe straight down the V of the wizard's pale, slim hip. Caleb twiched and let out a breathy sound before indulging in a fond smile. "Even with restrictions, you find a way to be a menace."

Lucien growled smugly in agreement and swayed his naked ass beside Caleb. His tongue danced along Caleb's skin, placing little licks and the occasional nip just above the line of his public hair.

Caleb moaned. "As much as I love this idea, Mondschein, I think it should wait after the talk. Sati will come here soon enough with breakfast."

The prince sighed. "You're probably right." He gave one teasingly light kiss to Caleb's dick before sitting up. His tail relaxed and let go of the post, moving to swish slowly instead. "Would you like to wear something for the discussion? You're _very_ lovely as you are, but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"It's most likely a good idea. Do you feel like picking something out for me?"

Lucien brought his hands back in front of himself and slipped gracefully off the bed. "Well, there's the robe you wore last time, if you just want something simple." He touched the wall panel and eased the room lights brighter with an amused smirk. "I haven't exactly had the opportunity to go shop for pretty things to dress you in." Lucien winked and turned towards his closet, his tail waving sassily as he made a show of strolling away.

Caleb let his Dancing Light vanish. "You'd love to do that, wouldn't you? Dolling me up?"

"Oh, I think it'd be more fun to _imagine_ what you'd look like in the things I buy," Lucien replied as he searched through the closet, "then wait for you to be revealed to see if I was right. Perhaps that's something Pretty Blue can help with."

"Perhaps..."

"He's one of the most skilled hands here at making people look their best. I've had him do my makeup before, when I need to make a powerful statement at court. And sometimes other times, too, just to keep people on edge. The smart courtiers have learned to tread carefully on those days."

Lucien pulled out the iridescent, robin-egg blue robe Caleb had worn before and draped it over his left arm. Then he pulled out a second robe in a startlingly familiar shade of dark crimson. It was covered in an intricate scattering of purple and gray embroidery. And as Lucien walked back towards the bed, Caleb saw the embroidery was a motif of feathers cascading down the fabric.

"Is that a recent addition?"

Lucien looked puzzled. "No, but I haven't worn it in ages. Why do you ask?"

Caleb smiled to himself. "Ah, it's just... You had a coat of a similar color and pattern as Mollymauk..."

"Oh..." Lucien paused, staring at the fabric. "Huh."

"It's a good color on you."

The prince took a slow, fortifying breath before looking back at Caleb with a fragile smile. "I suppose it's silly to feel jealous of myself, right? This is probably the most cheerful garment I own. And he made it his."

"Mollymauk made it his because you were there in him too. You don't have to be jealous of anything." 

A few solid knocks sounded from the main room, snapping Lucien's attention away from the conversation. Ziya's muffled voice called out, "I have returned with your request, My Lord. Do you wish me to enter your suite?"

Lucien faced the bedroom door and hesitated before replying, "No, but I expect to call upon you in a few hours. Please instruct Pretty Blue to wait inside and then use this opportunity to rest. We will be leaving the Bastion, and I wish you to be at your best."

"Of course, My Lord," she replied in a level tone. Then there were nearly six seconds of silence, followed by the sturdy click of the outer door closing.

"I suppose these will have to do," Lucien said quietly, passing the blue robe to Caleb. "Any particular way you want to proceed? This is for you, after all."

Caleb stood up and donned the blue robe before sitting back down on the edge of the bed with a languid stretch. "I don't know. Breakfast first, I suppose? Then you can wait outside while we have our talk. I'll try not to be too long."

Lucien sighed and put his arms through the red robe's long, draping sleeves, tying its sash reluctantly. "Come in now, Pretty Blue," he called out, taking a seat at Caleb's left side.

Caleb gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the door opened and Sati stepped into the room, carrying a large tray up by his left shoulder. The gorgeously toned, indigo drow was dressed in his standard bathhouse attire of tunic and pants as bright a white as his short-cropped hair, and his slip-on shoes added no sound to his graceful steps. Spotting Caleb and Lucien on the bed, Sati gave them a professional smile that didn't quite seem to reach his cerulean eyes. "May the morning bring happiness to you, My Lord. Sir Widogast. Do you wish me to serve you your breakfast in bed?"

"You know how I love your breakfasts in bed," Lucien said with sly amusement. "But I think the honor of choosing this morning should go to the Marble Tomes Conservatory's newest Professor." He placed his hand just above Caleb's knee and gave it a proud pat.

Sati's face brightened with genuine delight. "Ah! This is very good news for you, Professor! Congratulations!"

A little smile snuck onto Caleb's lips. "I suspect 'breakfast in bed' means more here than just actual breakfast. I am amenable to having that part later, but for now I just want for us to eat together and for you and me, Sati, to have a talk without his Highness for a moment afterward."

Sati's eyes widened nervously. "Oh! Ah..." He glanced at Lucien. "If this is what is wanted, then of course. I will see to you." Stepping up in front of the two men, Sati lowered his tray, holding its contents in easy reach before them. Cylindrical tins held a variety of berries, peeled eggs, cubes of cheeses and meats, bread rolls, and whipped cream. Plates offered tiny sausages, bacon strips, and small, elaborate pastries.

Caleb looked up to Lucien for a moment before leaning over to select a berry and popping it into his mouth.

"This seems like a good time for you to tell Pretty Blue about your request, love," Lucien said as he plucked up an egg with his claws. "It would keep everything above board while demonstrating my approval for him."

Sati's wary gaze shifted back to Caleb, who cleared his throat under the sudden scrutiny. "Yes, ah… I have spoken about this matter with Lord Kryn, here. And though he does not fully understand or want to be a part of it, he has agreed to let me try this and not interfere." Sati's brow furrowed in confusion, and Caleb drew a deep breath. "I want to explore whatever this is between you and me—if you are also interested in doing that—while staying with his Lordship too. I don't even know if you would be okay with such an arrangement, and I don't want you agreeing to something like that against your will. But if you would like to try it, we can talk about this further after breakfast, without his Lordship around."

"But... I am only..." Sati turned his worried gaze towards Lucien, who had taken a bite of his egg and was chewing casually. "Does this idea truly not bother you, My Lord? I have seen many attempts such as this fail with broken hearts, and I do not wish to be causing pain or difficulties for you."

The tiefling waved the uneaten half of his egg airily and swallowed. "In this situation, I think it's safe to try. Maybe it'll even go well! And if not, we'll just call an end to it and move on." He popped the second half of his egg in his mouth and chewed, completely relaxed.

Sati studied the prince for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Yes, My Lord. It is, of course, as you have said. Please forgive my worries."

Caleb lifted a pastry from the tray. "If past experiences were bad, I do not think the worry is unwarranted. You don't have to apologize for it." He took a small bite and chewed it a little before continuing. "I won't hold any grudges against you if it doesn't work out. And it's entirely up to you if you want to do this or not. Not what you think what will make us happy, but rather what will make _you_ happy."

"But making you happy _is_ what would bring me joy!" Sati assured him, pleading. "That is what makes this job good for me."

"But would it make you happy in a different context than just your job? Because I have this hunch, and correct me if I'm wrong but... I have this hunch that you care more than what your job allows."

The drow bit his lip anxiously and shifted in place, his nervous gaze flicking towards Lucien again. "I... would find much delight in being with you, yes. Your company is a pleasure to me. But please do not sacrifice your happiness with his Lordship because of that. If we find that things do not stay good, I would ask you to let me go."

"Of course. The same goes for you. If for any reason things get uncomfortable for you, you're allowed to let me go, and I won't ask any questions."

Sati's lips twitched with a bit of a smile, and he looked down, embarrassed. "Aî, you are so sweet to me. I do not think this will be a problem, but I will remember your words. Thank you, Professor."

Caleb chuckled at the title. "I'm not getting away from you two calling me that, am I?"

Lucien turned a sultry smirk Caleb's way. "I could call you something _else_ if you'd like!"

Caleb rolled his eyes before taking another bite of pastry.

"I, too, do not wish to call you something against your preference," Sati vowed. "Is there a different title you would enjoy better?"

"Just my name is great, Mondblume. I find it strange to use titles here. Well..." He looked pointedly at Lucien. "...Unless someone is into it."

Lucien's grin widened, his tail waving excitedly behind him. "I can think of a few situations! And that's not even counting the role-play options." His hand slipped a little higher up Caleb's thigh.

"Lucien, I'm trying to have a conversation here, and you're trying to be distracting," Caleb said, gently swatting the hand away with a playful smile on his face.

"Well you're _always_ a distraction for me, so that's just being fair!" the tiefling teased cheerfully, but he moved his hand away as requested and brought it up to the cheese bowl, stabbing the tips of his claws into individual cubes. Then he leaned back on his left hand and pulled the first cube off with his teeth, his tail swishing beside him in leisurely pleasure.

"Do you really think it fair? It's not my fault if you are so easily distracted, Mondschein." Caleb shook his head and looked back at Sati. "Besides, boundaries need to be talked about, and I want a part of this conversation alone with you, Sati. Before someone not only distracts himself but us as well. How does that sound to you?"

"A talk on boundaries will be very good," Sati agreed with another cautious glance towards Lucien. "I do not wish my showing affection to you to cause his Lordship unhappiness."

The prince hummed as he finished another piece of cheese. "I don't think that'll be a problem, so long as you're not excluding me or doing things behind my back. I want to be involved in this too. And deceit will _not_ be tolerated. You understand."

Sati nodded emphatically. "Yes, My Lord. I wish only good things for you."

"Then this should go just fine," the tiefling purred, satisfied, before plucking the last cube of cheese from his claws.

"Ah... See, this is why I wanted to have a talk in private with Sati first. I understand not wanting to be excluded and not going behind anyone's back, but that has to be a given for everyone. It's not all about yourself, Mondschein. And I think there might be a bit of a power imbalance here." He looked at Sati. "I want you to be able to speak your mind, Sati, whatever he might think about it. And then we can all discuss things together. Because I have the feeling you might be more comfortable saying such things to me first? That was the idea at least."

"Αχ…" Sati shifted in place, still visibly uncomfortable. "I do not expect a need for this. But I will speak with you any time you wish to do so."

"Lucien, can you leave for a moment? Right now?"

The prince drew himself up, affronted, then let out a frustrated huff. "Fine." He stood up from the bed, taking the entire plate of sausage links and bacon from Sati's tray and walking towards the door. "Let me know when you're done!" he called back as he stepped out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Caleb rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, that's off to a good start...." 

"Αυτό είναι λάθος μου," Sati replied with a wince. He turned back to Caleb, looking forlorn. "You are showing so much kindness to me in this. But speaking against Lord Kryn is not something I can do."

"I... Well, first and foremost, I wanted to apologize if I ever misled you about my intentions. It has been an interesting couple of days, to say the least. But I really do want you to speak freely. And I don't think it would be speaking against Lucien to say when something makes you uncomfortable. Understandably, being in his position, he has a bit of an ego. But this... This whole arrangement is him trying his hardest to not smother me. And I think, if we are to do this, the same courtesy should extend to you as well? But that's all part of the talk we need to have."

Sati looked down, fidgeting his thumb along the edge of the tray. "You came to me, at first, seeking comfort, and it was my blessing to provide for you. But now the love you lost before has been found, and you are with him. I do not understand why you still reach for me."

"The love I lost is not the same as the one I found. The man I knew had a kindness that he seemed to have gotten from you back then. And it might be selfish of me to want both, but that's how I feel. Lucien may have the look, and I... Ich liebe ihn. But you have the soul, and I... Ah... I have such a hard time with these words... I'm well aware it might not work out. But if we get there, that will be on me, just as it's up to me to figure this out now."

"And what are you wishing of me?" Sati looked up to meet Caleb's eyes, his expression vulnerable. "I admit to having pretended for myself that we could be committed to each other, as you and his Lordship have become. But it was wrong of me to dream that."

"I wish to see you happy. It isn't wrong of you to dream of commitment, and I think I can be as committed to you as I am to him. I think we can make it work. But you have to feel free to talk to me. And if needed, I can talk to him in turn."

"You are more precious to me than I could have imagined, χρυσέ μου. But I cannot even wear your marks without giving my other clients displeasure. And it is not uncommon for me to be indisposed by another's summons. Surely you would wish to be with someone who can be for you only?"

"If Lucien can find it in himself to share me, then I will be content with sharing you as well. It is part of what we are setting here. The extent of everything will have to be discussed together, as he said he doesn't want to be left out. As for the marks... Well, that is just part of the boundaries we need to lay down. If you'd rather have us not do it, then we have to respect that."

"Oh, no! I really _do_ love them!" Sati insisted earnestly. "And I will treasure them deeply while they are with me. But I can no longer ask that they be kept when I return to the baths for my cleansings." Sati looked away in shame. "I cannot be let to hurt my clients for my own selfishness. As I did to his Lordship."

"If the prince is getting 'hurt' whenever someone looks at me, then that is nothing to blame yourself for, Sati. He is trying to get better about his jealousy. And if you like the marks we give you but they keep getting healed, that only means we get to make more." Caleb smirked. "I can see why Lucien finds it fun. But also, if you don't want to do any of this, I can still come and visit you as a friend every now and then."

Sati lifted his gaze to Caleb's again, timidly hopeful. "If you will let me to say? I would very much like to be more than friends with you. And to win your marks always until they stay for me even when healed." He smiled at Caleb, soft and warm. "It is also good that Lord Kryn is making these attempts for you! Such a thing speaks much of his care for you, so I am pleased. And if things go well and he learns this truly, I can only see that as good for him."

"It does speak of his care. Eh... Well, if you want to try this, I think the only thing left to do is to talk to him? Will you be okay if I ask him to come back?"

"Ah, before then..." Sati hesitated for a moment, thinking, before proceeding carefully. "I could not help hearing, when you spoke to him of... that pain in your past. With your parents. I can only assume that is the 'long story' you felt so troubled by during your shave. And I do not have much to offer. But if you ever have need of an ear, know that you have mine."

Caleb smiled a little, giving Sati a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate the thought."

The drow smiled again, shyly. "You are always _so_ kind. Truly I am blessed to have your affections. And... you have asked me to use your name, yes? Is that the surname only?"

"You can call me 'Caleb' if you wish, or by a nickname if it makes you feel better. Or you can even call me Professor, though I'll probably keep making faces at that one for a while. It is up to you, so do as you see fit."

Sati dipped his head and looked away, a delighted smile on his blushing cheeks. "Then I will follow this request. My Caleb."

Caleb retrieved his copper wire from the nightstand and cast the message spell. <I'm sorry I was a bit harsh when sending you away, Mondschein. But you can come back now; we are done.>

< _Great! That's fabulous,_ > Lucien's reply came back, sounding tense. < _And when you say 'we're done'...? Just so I know what I should be expecting here._ >

Caleb recast the spell. <We just talked. He was worried about certain things, namely that you'd be unhappy and that it might create tension.> He fiddled with the wire. <But we can talk this through, right? The most I did was kiss him on the cheek.>

< _Okay.... Alright._ > There was a quiet pause before the door opened and Lucien poked his head inside. He saw Sati still standing there with the tray, Caleb beside him, and stepped fully into the room. "I see I haven't missed much, then? You two have a good talk?"

"We did. And I hope the three of us will have a good talk together, now, as well."

"Great." Lucien strode forward and dropped the now-lighter plate of sausage and bacon back onto Sati's tray before plopping himself down in the chair he had used for each of his discussions with Caleb. "So! What needs to be talked about now?"

"Boundaries, and how we want to proceed with this. I... First, I want each of you to speak your mind freely, with no judgements. Then I'll do the same, and then we can figure out what works or doesn't, together with what compromises have to be made." Caleb picked up another pastry. "You already mentioned not going behind your back and not excluding you, which is fair and understandable. How do you want this to take shape? And is there anything else you'd like to make happen or not happen?"

The prince let out a long, tense breath. "Pretty Blue is great! And I know you'll want to indulge in him sometimes without me. But I don't want to feel like that's taking away from our time together. Ideally, it would be you and me bringing him into _our_ fun. But I also want to focus the most on just us. And if you can use him outside of that, so can I."

Caleb nodded and made some mental notes before looking toward Sati. "And what do you expect of this, Sati? Don't try to fit what you think will make him happy, and just focus on what will make _you_ happy. You."

Sati nodded. "I wish to care for you and serve you in every way I am allowed. Both of you matter to me differently, and your happiness together cheers me as well. I wish for that to continue. And to help you be as happy as you can be."

Caleb nodded. "And I want to make each of you happy as well. Both in the more physical aspects of it and the emotional. You both bring me very different things, and I love this about the both of you. Ideally, I would be able to spend as much time with each of you as I do with the other, but I know that might not be possible. That said, if we do this, I want to know if either of you feel left out at any point, because I do not want that to happen. Is there anything you two would rather not see happen?"

"No, I think that just about covers it!" Lucien sighed, crossing his right ankle over his left knee. "But I'll be sure to let you know if something comes up. Did you eat enough breakfast? You can't _actually_ get by on just pastries, no matter what Jester thinks."

Caleb gave a sheepish smile. "My thoughts were on other things than breakfast, to be honest."

Sati dipped his head. "Please do not let me be a cause of you failing to eat well, good Sir. This food is intended for you and his Lordship."

"It's not on you Sati. It's just..." Caleb sighed and chuckled. "And did you also have breakfast, Sati?"

"I did! The summons did not specify, so I ate enough to have energy for whatever would be asked of me here. Though not so much to be unable to eat more if instructed." He added, softly, "But thank you for thinking of me. That is very kind."

Caleb smiled and shifted his attention to Lucien. "And how about you? Eating solely bacon and sausage wouldn't be considered a great breakfast either... Better than pastries perhaps, but barely so."

Lucien chuckled. "I've eaten an egg and cheese in addition to all that meat. That's _far_ superior to your pastries and what... one berry?" he teased merrily. "How do _you_ expect to have energy for 'whatever we ask' of Pretty Blue here?"

"Well, perhaps that was the plan all along? Perhaps both of you need to feed me before whatever you have in mind...." Caleb replied with a smug smile.

"Oh, _really?_ " Lucien challenged with a grin as he leapt to his feet and prowled over. He reached onto the tray and plucked up one of the tiny sausages in his claws. "Say 'ahh'!" he sang, bringing the greasy item up to touch Caleb's lips.

Caleb closed his eyes and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around both sausage and fingers together. Then he thoroughly licked Lucien's fingers before grabbing the sausage with his teeth and pulling it away.

"Mmmmmm!" Lucien hummed with satisfaction, his claws trailing lightly over Caleb's lips on their way out. "You like that, my pet?"

Caleb chuckled and nodded. "I would like it even better if Sati were to join us." He looked to the drow. "What do you think?"

Sati slid his beautiful eyes up from Caleb's lips and gave him a sly smile. "This is very much something I would enjoy doing for you."

"Take your pick then, Mondblume."

Sati shifted the tray so he was holding it from beneath with his left hand. Then he used his right to pick up a vibrantly red strawberry by its leaves, drag it through the whipped cream, and trace the cool fruit over Caleb's lips.

Caleb took the cream-covered berry in his mouth, nipping it close to the leaves before licking the pad of Sati's fingers. A bit of the cream lingered at the corner of his lips.

Sati pressed a single finger into Caleb's mouth and watched the human's face, enraptured, as he traced along the side of his tongue. Then he hooked his finger behind Caleb's lower incisors and pressed down, guiding his mouth open and revealing the berry inside.

Caleb gave Sati a questioning look, not really able to talk this way and wondering what would come next. He glanced sideways at Lucien as well.

Lucien 'tsked' playfully and stepped in close on Caleb's left, threading a hand through his auburn hair. "Just look at you. Weren't you listening to me about sweets?" The prince tightened his hand into a commanding hold and leaned in, drawing his forked tongue over the cream near Caleb's lips. Then using the opening provided by Sati, Lucien moved in for a full kiss and swept his tongue through Caleb's mouth, collecting the strawberry before drawing back again with playful mischief. "Let's get you something better, shall we? Would you like more sausage first? Or more cream?"

Caleb felt his cheeks warm, and he swallowed with anticipation. "More cream..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the talks went rather well! 😁 I had my concerns, but Caleb handled the situation nicely.
> 
> Please let us know what you think! 🤗💕


	40. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Sati see to Caleb’s request together.
> 
> Entirely nsfw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks again to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for their beta reading support! 🤗💕

Lucien smirked and lifted the tin of whipped cream from Sati's tray. "Set the rest aside, Pretty Blue." The drow slid his finger out of Caleb's mouth and stepped around the pair with the tray, while Lucien released his hold on Caleb's hair and drew his claws along the human's scalp and down through his beard. "So lovely..." The touch drifted away at Caleb's chin, and Lucien brought his hand to the tin, dragging two fingers through the whipped cream. "For you, my dear," he purred, lifting the fingers up towards Caleb's mouth in offering.

Caleb took the fingers in his mouth and closed his eyes. He curled his tongue around the digits, scraping lightly with his teeth to get all the sweetness off the tiefling's fingers. He made a small, pleased sound as he did so.

Lucien growled softly, needily, his voice pitched lower in hunger. "That's it, love...." His claws scraped lightly at Caleb's tongue. Caleb didn't so much hear Sati as feel the reassurance of his presence return. Lucien's fingers stilled for a moment, as if the tiefling was distracted, but soon resumed their caress. And Caleb heard the rustle of fabric beside him. "Would you like some more, my sweet?" Lucien asked.

Caleb just nodded, moaning around the fingers still in his mouth.

"Good...." The fingers trailed out of his mouth and over his lower lip before vanishing. "This way, my precious."

Caleb opened his eyes again, his expression curious. "Which way?"

Lucien was stepping over to Sati and handing him the tin. The drow, who was indeed standing beside Caleb, was now completely nude.

 _Oooh_. Caleb could feel the tip of his ears warm up. They each looked amazing.

"Theeeere you go!" Lucien said with playful smugness as he painted a line of whipped cream down the side of Sati's neck and onto his chest, the white vibrant against the rich indigo of his skin. "Eat up, now!"

 _Oh. Oh!_ "Lucien, really! Look at the mess you made! And now I'm going to have to clean this up..." Caleb said with a chuckle. He stepped in close to Sati, first planting open mouthed kisses down the line to remove most of the whipped cream. Then he went back up more slowly, licking and nipping and trying to find the drow's most sensitive places. He left a hickey at the junction of Sati's neck and shoulder with a pleased hum.

Sati groaned and tipped his head to give Caleb better access, his free hand coming up to gently knead the back of Caleb's neck.

Lucien rested a warm hand on Caleb's waist and stepped in behind him, reaching past to dip fingertips into the whipped cream again and draw a new trail down the drow's opposite shoulder and bicep.

Caleb quickly grabbed Lucien's wrist as he finished the trail. The tip of his tongue darted out to lick the cream there before he concentrated on Sati once more. He left a matching bruise on the drow's neck, moaning at warmth and the pulse he could feel there before moving down along the shoulder.

Sati drew in a sharp breath at the mark, his hand twitching tighter before he relaxed again with a surrendering moan.

Lucien's tail found Caleb's shin and curled partway around it, the spade beginning to inch its way up the wizard's inner leg. He rubbed his thumb where it rested on Caleb's side. "Don't worry," he purred. "I'll provide for you, love." Then he drew another line of whipped cream up Sati's ribs and smeared the rest of the dollop onto the drow's nipple.

It was Caleb's turn to draw in a sharp breath at Lucien's words. He looked at Sati with hungry eyes before he leaned to lick to cream off his ribs. He gently blew air against the now clean but still wet trail before he took the nub of Sati's nipple gently between his teeth and sucked on it.

Sati whined loudly and pulled Caleb's head in closer, his chest rising and falling with deepened breaths.

Lucien chuckled, his spade now tickling up by Caleb's knee. "Very good, love! Here...." His knuckles brushed Caleb's cheek as he touched cream-coated purple fingers to Sati's sternum and drew them down in a widely meandering path, all the way to the hollow of Sati's hip and close to the drow's building erection.

Caleb kissed his way down as far as he could and then sank on his knees to keep going. He looked up at both Sati and Lucien from where he knelt with half-lidded eyes and a small, happy smile.

Sati gazed down at him with awed devotion, still gently cradling the back of Caleb's neck while holding the tin. But Lucien's sly smirk was far more mischievous. "For you," he said as he drew a handful of cold cream up Sati's cock from root to tip, causing the drow to shudder and gasp.

"Thank you, My Lord," Caleb replied breathlessly before going to town on Sati. He licked a trail from the root to the tip before taking the head in his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment before leaning closer and taking in as much as he could.

Sati groaned wantonly, his hand behind Caleb's neck a warm, encouraging gentleness that contrasted with the tension in his hips and the eager twitch of his cock.

Lucien hummed with appreciation as he spread his left hand through Caleb's sleep-tousled locks, massaging his scalp with claws and fingertips. "You're especially gorgeous like this, you know. So fucking beautiful...."

The corners of Caleb's mouth quirked up as much as could manage like this. He hummed appreciatively, his eyes closed and muscles slowly losing their usual tension. He tilted his head into the touch, making another small, happy noise.

Lucien chuckled. "Perhaps this isn't enough for you, though? Would you like cream from both of us?"

Caleb couldn't quite reply with his mouth full, right? It was a bit uncouth. So he let go and leaned forward to nuzzle Sati's thigh. "I would like that very much, my Lord."

"Mmmm! How about you come collect mine, then? And Pretty Blue can add his wherever you'd like. On your face, across me, or even in your stunning ass. But it might be a challenge for you to eat it there."

"I suppose that depends on if I can use my hands or not. But... I like the idea of it..." Caleb lifted a hand and rubbed idly along his collarbone, a blush creeping on his face. "Also, I think we should settle on the bed where we can be more comfortable."

Lucien brushed Caleb's hair back from his face, and red eyes met blue with a devilish grin. His robe was also untied and open, draping freely down from his shoulders in a flow of embroidered crimson. "Oh, you are encouraged to use your hands! So is that what you'd like? To suck me off on the bed, swallow everything I give you, and then have Pretty Blue cum all over your chest and neck?"

Gods, that... That was a lot, and it was exactly what Caleb wanted. He just nodded, struggling to find his voice. "Sati, are you okay with this?" He was barely able to get the words out.

"It will delight me very much to do this for you, χρυσέ μου," Sati declared brightly, his fingers slipping down the back of Caleb's neck, inside the robe's collar. "Do you have restrictions on how I may touch you as you are busy with his Lordship?"

"I do not have any restrictions. What about you, My Lord?" He looked up to Lucien.

The prince winked at Caleb. "Everything short of letting you cum is fine by me!" He held Caleb's head by the hair again and tipped it back, surging down to claim Caleb's mouth again in a ravenous kiss.

Caleb closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, just letting Lucien take what he wanted.

The tiefling's forked tongue dove throughout Caleb's mouth, exploring it hungrily before he pulled back again with a wet smack. "Bed, love." He gave Caleb's cheek two pats and then stepped away. Roughly tugging the pillows into position, he made a mound of them and then got into position, reclining artfully against the pile with his open robe spread around him and his waiting dick on full display.

Caleb looked dazedly at Lucien as the tiefling arranged himself. He then rose to his feet and climbed onto the bed, setting himself between Lucien's legs. Both hands ran along Lucien's legs and thighs lightly as he leaned down and took Lucien into his mouth. He didn't move just yet, though.

Lucien hummed his pleasure at the touch of Caleb's lips to his cock, his gaze simmering with lust. He reached his tattooed hand down to fondly pet Caleb's hair. "Enjoy, my gorgeous. This offering is for you. Come take it."

Needing no further prompting, Caleb sucked at the head, then ran his tongue along the shaft before taking Lucien all in.

" _Hnnng!_ " Lucien's thighs shifted on either side of Caleb's head as the prince spread his knees wider, his tail lashing with excitement off to Caleb's right. The mattress shifted as Sati joined them on the bed, and Caleb felt the drow's warm hands spread over his back and slide upward, gliding over the robe's smooth fabric.

Caleb licked a line up, letting go of Lucien for a moment to sigh in pleasure and lean into Sati's touch. He kissed and nipped at the tiefling's inner thigh, leaving a trail of small marks.

Lucien watched him indulgently with hooded eyes and a heady smirk, his tail swishing on the sheets.

Sati's hands rubbed up onto Caleb's shoulders and then down around his chest, the drow leaning in to plant kisses up his spine.

Caleb leaned back against Sati for a moment, sitting up on his knees and shivering at the kiss. "Want to help me out of the robe, Mondblume? Make it a show for his Lordship?"

Sati's left hand drifted up Caleb's chest and onto the right side of his neck. He leaned in close behind Caleb, his chest just brushing the wizard's back, and turned the man's head left with a gentle touch to the jaw. Sati's eyes gazed warmly into Caleb's, their noses nearly touching. "I will enjoy helping you to shine, χρυσέ μου," he murmured.

Caleb felt the fingertips of Sati's right hand find his robe's lapel and trace slowly down the skin inside, tickling through his chest hair. The drow's cerulean eyes stayed anchored on his, drinking him in, the scant inch between their bodies and the soft breath from Sati's parted lips charged with promise.

Caleb gasped. He was completely entranced. He only had to lean just a little to close in the space between them and kiss him. And he did. He kissed him as deeply as he could and smiled softly.

Sati moaned and pulled Caleb the rest of the way back against himself, his hardened shaft an obvious pressure along Caleb's thinly covered crack. Sati's hand smoothed its way down Caleb's abdomen to the robe's belt. There, it briefly diverted away from the wizard's skin and picked apart the knot, letting the fabric hang loose and free.

"Like what you see?" Caleb asked to Lucien, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen by the kiss. "Would you like to leave your own mark on me again?"

The prince was watching them with blatant lust, biting his lower lip through a smirk as his ruby eyes simmered. His tail waved lazily by his side, and he was rubbing one claw in teasing little circles around his left nipple. "Always," he purred hungrily.

Sati placed a series of slow, tender kisses on Caleb's cheek and slid his right hand up to the human's shoulder, drawing the blue robe back from that side of his chest like a curtain. There was a flash of dull pain as Sati's fingers brushed over the fresh bite Lucien had added there, overlapping the drow's, and Caleb wondered how many of the marks from the previous night were still visible.

Sati began kissing his way down Caleb's neck, his other hand caressing over the sensitive hollow of Caleb's throat and along his left clavicle, easing the fabric back from that shoulder as well. Lucien's second bite also stung, but this time Sati's lips were there to gently grace the area with soft affection as he leaned away slightly and eased the robe down Caleb's arms.

Caleb smirked at Lucien. "Perhaps his Lordship should work a little harder for what he wants rather than just looking." He leaned back against Sati.

Lucien lunged forward with a growl and seized Caleb by the waist, tugging the man forward into his own demanding kiss. For a moment, Caleb feared they might collide, but Lucien deftly met his motion and caught Caleb's lips against his own with just enough give to avoid risking a bruise.

The prince hummed with delight as he pressed his tongue into Caleb's mouth, claiming it eagerly. His hands slid higher up Caleb's ribs and back to his shoulder blades, holding the human close. And his tail spade stroked up the outside of Caleb's right thigh and hip before lifting away.

Caleb moaned loudly into the kiss, melting down into it. His right hand brushed Lucien's tail before it wandered too far, curling it around his wrist and fingers and bringing it to his lips as the kiss broke. He then licked a trail along it.

Lucien bit firmly onto Caleb's ear lobe and groaned, his tail wriggling in the human's palm. A few seconds later, he eased up on the bite, leaving Caleb's ear throbbing. "You said you wanted to eat my cream, right?" Lucien growled huskily. "Well you'd better get on that before I just shove it into your mouth myself!"

Caleb panted as Lucien eased on the bite, and he looked at him with hungry eyes. He pushed Lucien back down against the pillows, looming over him, and nipped at the hollow of the tiefling's throat before proceeding to nip and kiss a line downward.

Lucien buried his hands in Caleb's hair as he urged the man on with whimpers and quiet commentary, his body shifting eagerly beneath Caleb's lips. Sati, for his part, spread his hands over the small of Caleb's back before sliding them down Caleb's ass and outer thighs and then back up the inside.

Caleb's mouth reached its destination and sank down onto Lucien's cock again, and the tiefling keened, his claws tightening on Caleb's hair and his hips tilting upward. "Oh, _fuck_ , Caleb! AH! Nnnn, that feels wonderful."

Caleb moaned around Lucien's cock as the tiefling pulled his hair. He spread his legs just a little wider for Sati and whatever the drow had in mind and started with a slow pace, lightly scraping his teeth along the shaft on the upstroke, sucking at the tip and tonguing the slit before going back down.

Lucien panted and whined beneath Caleb, steadily coming undone from his attentions. Sati's hands reached Caleb's crotch, one sliding down the back of his ballsack and cupping it securely while the other skimmed up along his perineum.

Caleb leaned into Sati's touch as best as he could, groaning around Lucien's cock and matching pace with the drow's soft strokes.

Sati kneaded Caleb's sack between his palm with dexterous fingers, gently rolling the human's balls against each other with little zings of sensation, and pressed two fingers at the tender spot where his scrotum and perineum met.

Caleb gasped, letting go of Lucien for a short moment, and chuckled. "Tease." He looked up at the tiefling with a naughty smirk. "If you want, you can set the pace. I do not mind if you use me like that." Then Caleb slipped his lips around the smooth slickness of Lucien's tip and gradually sank down again, savoring the salty tang of precum and the shape of Lucien's warm cock sliding along his tongue.

Lucien groaned loudly at the invitation and simultaneously tugged Caleb's head down harder and bucked his hips up. The prince's cock surged into Caleb's mouth and slammed against his soft palette, threatening to gag him.

Caleb coughed, more out of surprise than anything, before settling into Lucien's new rhythm. 

Sati continued to work Caleb's balls, matching the timing of Lucien's thrusts. His other hand disappeared for a moment before returning instead to caress around Caleb's hole, now cool with moisture. The realization of what Sati had in mind clicked for Caleb, and he moaned as best as he could around Lucien's dick.

"Oh, fuck." Lucien watched Caleb's face with single-minded focus, panting past swollen lips as he kept thrusting. "Ha! Caleb. You're so perfect."

Sati circled a fingertip over Caleb's hole and then pressed, sliding it in ever so slowly. His other hand kept stroking and massaging Caleb's balls, occasionally bumping the human's dangling cock but otherwise ignoring it completely.

Caleb looked up at Lucien, eyes glittering with lust and something much softer. He needily groaned as Sati pushed in, grinding to get more contact. He felt floaty, quite happy between the two like this.

Sati began moving his finger in and out of Caleb, inching steadily deeper. He bumped past one knuckle, then two, and then his finger hit that magical spot inside Caleb and just kept sliding over it again and again.

Caleb moaned loudly, an electric feeling running up and down his spine and straight to his cock. He gave a hard suck to the tip of Lucien's before going all the way down with an urgent whine at the drow's ministrations, wanting more of the touch and grinding down on Sati's fingers.

Lucien gasped and tipped his head back as his body arched. His tail tightened around Caleb's arm, and his claws clutched desperately at the wizard's hair. "Ohhhhhhh fuck, I'm close." Then he looked down at Caleb again with a tenderness that appeared both lost and perfectly at home amidst the tiefling's hungry debauchery. "You ready?"

Caleb nodded before taking a breath through his nose and closing his eyes.

Lucien started moving his hips faster, bucking up to meet Caleb's face with little huffs of exertion. Sati's hands matched the change in pace. And when Lucien's breathy exclamations rose in volume and pitch, Sati slid his hand forward from Caleb's balls to stroke the underside of his cock instead. 

Then Lucien whined as he lifted his hips from the bed and started pounding up against the back of Caleb's throat with wild abandon. The grip on Caleb's hair stung, and the assault on his palette made his eyes water. But Caleb only had to endure that for a few moments before Lucien broke rhythm and came with a shuddering cry. Hot seed shot across the back of Caleb's mouth and dribbled down his tongue, tasting of salt and some unnamed, earthy spice that was uniquely Lucien's. It was a challenge not to choke, but Caleb took to it beautifully. 

The prince continued his slow thrusts, each pulse bringing a fresh donation of cum and a low whimper of bliss. A small amount escaped Caleb's lips, but he easily collected it with the back of his hand as he tried to catch his breath. He moaned in between breaths, wanting more of Sati's touch, and looked up at Lucien with half lidded eyes and a grin on his face.

Lucien replied with a breathless and lopsided smile. He had wisps of hair stuck to his face with sweat, and his ruby eyes were pools of endless devotion. Then his expression tightened as his body shuddered, his cock giving one last twitch and trickle of cum. "Mmmmmm," he hummed appreciatively, relaxing his grip on Caleb's hair. He stroked his left hand down the side of Caleb's face as if nothing could be more precious. "You're so damn wonderful.... Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

Caleb looked over his shoulder at Sati for a moment with a soft smile. He then closed his eyes, leaning into Lucien's touch, and nodded gently.

"Good." Lucien ran the pad of his thumb over Caleb's cheekbone. "That's not all the cream you've requested, though," he reminded playfully. "And I see Pretty Blue has been entertaining you otherwise! Maybe you should come lie back against me, now, and we can get both of those things tended to for you."

Caleb moaned at the thought. He felt the mattress shift as Sati's finger slid out, and he took a moment to languidly stretch before turning himself around. At Lucien's gentle guidance, he settled in between the prince's thighs, with Lucien's arms rested around him comfortably and his head pillowed by Lucien's firm chest.

Caleb bit his bottom lip and grinned at Sati, who was just closing the nightstand's drawer again, oil jar in hand. "Come here Mondblume." Caleb's voice was wrecked and needy, and Sati smiled at him with delight. 

"Ah, I am very happy to answer this call, αγάπη μου! Please open your legs wide for me to join you there." Sati laid the jar's lid atop the nightstand and moved closer, setting the jar itself up by Lucien's right hip.

Caleb closed his eyes for a moment, spreading his legs as he was told. He gently held onto Lucien's right hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the palm and suck on the fingers. The arrangement put his bent knees over Lucien's already opened legs and tilted his hips upwards, rounding out his spine and leaving him with little leverage. It was a very vulnerable position. But knowing it was Lucien holding him this way made him feel secure.

Sati climbed onto the bed and knelt in between their legs before settling back on his haunches. His body was so far away! But Sati smirked pleasantly as he scooped up some oil from the jar and rubbed his hands together. "I will start you with my fingers. But if you are wanting more of me, let me know, yes?"

Caleb nodded, then made a thoughtful face. He did like the floaty feeling of not having to think at all; it was a nice place to be. "Lucien, Mondschein... I... I don't want to have to think. Perhaps... You can tell Sati when you think I want more?"

"Of course, love," the tiefling replied. His voice carried an indulgent smile, and he cupped his left hand over Caleb's shoulder, warm and comforting. "You remember your safeword, right? 'Sting tear'? How about something nonverbal?"

Caleb chuckled at the terrible accent. "Stinktier, ja." He hummed. "How about I hold onto your tail, and if I drop it, we stop?"

Lucien's body shifted in a shrug. "I'm willing to give it a shot." His tail swished up on Caleb's left and drew a lazy stroke over the wizard's belly. "Have fun, love!"

Caleb gently grabbed the tail with his left hand, stroking it for a moment with his right. "I will." He felt Lucien nod, followed immediately by the soft and intimate caress of Sati sliding his oily left hand down Caleb's perineum. Then the drow was easing his finger in again while staring into Caleb's eyes. There was little stretch this time, but the position added far more pressure, and Caleb could clearly feel every millimeter of movement as Sati pushed his way inside.

Caleb moaned and groaned softly. It was so much and not enough, all at once. But he would take what he was given, right? Not more or less; he'd left them in charge, after all. And if the drow's name fell out of his lips, it was so softly spoken that he didn't even hear it himself.

Something deeply sentimental flashed across Sati's face before melting into a heartfelt smile. He crooked his finger upwards and drew it firmly along the spot where Caleb's prostate hid.

Caleb gasped loudly, his back arching and eyes opening wide at the feeling that ran up and down his spine. "Do you intend to make me cum like this, or are you just being a tease?" he asked with a breathless chuckle.

Sati beamed, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I am simply doing my best to make you feel wonderful! While meeting your requests, of course." He shifted his gaze up to meet Lucien's. "Is there a preference you have, My Lord?"

"Hmmmmm..." Lucien hummed in pleased consideration. He dipped his right hand in the oil jar and began trailing one claw in a looping and meandering path along the hollow of Caleb's hip. "Let's have you keep stretching him now, and we'll see how far things get before he cums. Maybe we'll even keep going after that, yeah?" he asked playfully by Caleb's ear.

"Anything you want, Mondschein," Caleb replied with a soft sigh, closing his eyes and whining at Lucien's touch.

The prince's left hand tenderly brushed hair back from Caleb's face. "I believe we have our plan, then!" He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Caleb's head before lifting away again. Then he gave a single nod, and Sati started easing the tip of a second finger in alongside the first.

Caleb gasped and moaned, his hips only able to make too-small twitches as he tried to match Sati's movements.

The drow rocked his fingers, slowly working Caleb open, and Lucien's claws finished tickling their way down through Caleb's pubic hair. "Just look at you, waiting so prettily like this...." Lucien cooed. He ran a warm fingertip along the base of Caleb's heavily resting cock. "I wonder how much more you can take before you just cum all over yourself?" Lucien lightly pinched Caleb's cock between his thumb and first two fingers and slid the hold towards Caleb's tip, squeezing out a bead of precum.

Caleb gasped... He was just so lost in the feeling of both their hands and their soft encouragements.

Lucien ran his oily index finger over Caleb's slit, collecting the precum, before gently releasing Caleb's dick and lifting his hand up out of sight. "Mmmm," the prince moaned, his tail wiggling with pleasure in Caleb's grip. "Not much longer now...!" His hand came down again and grasped Caleb's dick fully. Then Lucien nodded again, and Sati carefully started to introduce a third finger to Caleb's entrance. The stretch was intense and on the cusp of being painful.

Caleb took a sharp breath, eyes wide open and looking between Sati and Lucien as best as he could. He panted and groaned, barely able to move at all. The not-quite pain of Sati stretching him and the warm delight of Lucien's hand around his cock was almost too much, and yet it was so good that all he could do was melt against Lucien and grin at Sati.

Sati smiled down at him fondly, his eyes never leaving Caleb's. "You are doing very well at relaxing, χρυσέ μου. But if ever it is becoming too much, please say so. I want this to feel good for you." He slowly rubbed a fingertip just inside Caleb's entrance.

"It's not too much!" Caleb whined. "Don't stop, please don't stop. I will say so, but please don't stop now!"

Sati beamed brightly, with a hint of mischief. "I also have no wish of stopping. Unless you or Lord Kryn command it." He pressed his fingers in just a little deeper and then kept the outer two still as he wiggled the middle one at Caleb's insides.

Caleb squirmed and moaned, his back arching with the smallest motion.

"Oh, fuck, this is hot...." Lucien groaned, his hand starting to knead gently in place around the base of Caleb's cock. His left hand casually traced a claw along the contours of Caleb's chest, and the end of his tail waved slowly. He skimmed a claw over to the areola of Caleb's left nipple and drew a few teasing circles around it. "I love seeing you fall apart in my arms like this. Don't worry; I've got you." Lucien buried another kiss in the hair atop Caleb's head and cupped his tiefling-warm hand over Caleb's left pectoral, gently squeezing the muscle as he pinched Caleb's nipple between his thumb and the side of his palm.

Sati started to ever so gently rock his slick fingers in and out of Caleb. And Lucien matched the motion with shallow pumps over just the base of Caleb's dick.

Caleb gasped and moaned, tried to move a little to gain more friction, but there was truly no recourse but to sink into the feeling and beg for more.

Sati kept a close watch on Caleb's expression, letting his fingers slide in deeper the more Caleb relaxed. Before long, his fingertips were brushing near that spot of ecstatic pleasure again.

Lucien wasn't idle either. His left hand rubbed and teased at Caleb's nipple as his right moved halfway up and down Caleb's shaft. "That's it, love," he purred, his sturdy torso and arms surrounding Caleb with warmth. "Just let go and enjoy the feeling."

The attentiveness in Sati's eyes gradually took on an edge of biting hunger. And through the haze of sensation, Caleb noticed the drow was using his right hand to slowly stroke himself in tandem with everything being done to Caleb.

"Having fun, Mondblume?" Caleb said between a breathy sigh and a moan. "Ooooh. Oh, gods." His gasps became louder. He was getting closer and closer to the edge, it was so nice.

Sati's lips quirked into a sly smile, his eyes bright despite his own state of heady distraction. "This is always fun to be with you! And if his Lordship thinks you are ready...?" He lifted his gaze to Lucien for approval.

The prince hummed in playful consideration and shifted his hand up Caleb's cock, swiping his thumb in a broad sweep across its head.

Caleb twitched and swore out loud. "Please stop teasing, you two."

Lucien laughed heartily, his torso shaking enough to move Caleb as well. "I'd say _that_ counts as an answer! Go ahead, Pretty Blue. I'm eager to see you in action."

The drow actually blushed shyly, though he beamed with pride. "I will try to do well for you, My Lord!" He met Caleb's gaze again. "And for you, αγάπη μου."

His fingers pulled out of Caleb, leaving the wizard profoundly empty. Then Sati closed the distance on the bed, Lucien's thighs shifting up to make room for his knees. Hooking both hands beneath Caleb's legs, he lifted them all the way up to his shoulders, nearly folding the human in half. He touched his blunt tip to Caleb's waiting hole and stared deeply into his eyes. "Let me see you shine, my light." Then he plunged all the way into Caleb's curled body in one go.

Caleb moaned loudly for Sati and held onto the blanket with the hand that didn't still have hold of Lucien's tail. His head pressed back against Lucien's chest, the most movement he could achieve in that position.

Sati rocked back and pushed solidly in again with a heavy groan. "Fly for me, λατρεία μου." He kept hold of Caleb's thighs as he set a steady pace and thrust in again and again, each impact sending a shudder through Caleb's body and pressing him firmly back against Lucien.

The prince clung to Caleb's chest with his left hand while his right—pinned awkwardly between Caleb's thigh and abs—still managed to slide and twist in rhythm over the length of Caleb's cock. "Are you enjoying this, Caleb?" Lucien asked breathlessly. "Letting him fuck your pretty ass while I hold you and watch? Having me wring your cock at the same time? Leaving me in charge of all this? I could call a halt to everything right now, if I want, and leave you desperate for more. Or make it keep going long past your climax until I'm ready to have at you again."

Caleb whined loudly. "Scheiße. Don't you dare stop now. Ah!" It was so much as much, almost too much, on the verge of painful, and yet... "Love, so close..." He said to neither and both of them at once.

"Then cum for me, Caleb," Lucien purred near his ear before pumping his dick in earnest. "Cum for me now."

Caleb didn't have to be told twice. He came hard, striking Lucien's hand and his own stomach with warm seed. He moaned and twitched through his convulsions, looking up at Sati as the drow kept pounding into him with a tightly focused and burning desire. Caleb leaned his head back against Lucien's shoulder, overcome by the white hot feeling of climax.

"Good boy." Lucien gave his dick a parting squeeze before dragging his fingers up through Caleb's mess with a hum of pride. Sati whined at the sight, his pace never slacking but his eyes following Lucien's hand in a silent plea as the tiefling raised it and took a long, slow lick with his forked tongue.

Caleb eyes followed Lucien's fingers to the tiefling's mouth, and he made a small, needy sound. He then looked at Sati, ran a finger through the mess on his stomach and offered it to the drow.

Sati's eyes flicked to Lucien for permission before he opened his mouth and accepted the finger with a moan. But as soon as he laved his tongue over Caleb's fingertip, the drow's bright eyes squeezed shut as his whole body tensed. Sati's thrusts became less smooth, his breathing sharp and under strict control.

Then his eyes opened again to beg of Lucien, who responded with a directive lift of his chin. "Clean yourself first," the prince instructed. "You can decorate him soon."

Sati whined with the strain as he gingerly pulled out of Caleb. He scooted back, lowering Caleb's legs again with a subservient nod. "Of course, My Lord. Thank you." Sati climbed off the mattress and ran his eyes over Caleb in one quick, ravenous glance before striding urgently out of the room.

Caleb felt punch-drunk, and yet he whined again, wanting Sati closer, not farther away. "Mondblume..." He knew it was necessary, but he still felt a little lost as Sati left without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun giving type_here and Caleb a glimpse into the sexual side of the Lucien/Sati dynamic. Hopefully you’ve enjoyed it too! 😎


	41. Delightfully Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb enjoys his oral fixation and spending some quality time between Lucien and Sati.
> 
> NSFW in multiple ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish every Wednesday and was delighted to see that this week’s chapter was due for release on Dec 25th. So for all who observe the holiday, Merry Christmas! 🤗💕 I also wish everyone a joyful winter holiday season. ❄️🎁☃️
> 
> My continual thanks to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for their beta reading support. 👍

Lucien chuckled and combed his left hand through Caleb's tousled locks, his right returning to trace over Caleb's belly again and the cum Caleb had spilt there. "I think Pretty Blue has a crush on you, love."

Caleb didn't reply for a while, just leaning into the petting. His body throbbed with a delicious ache, and he saw no reason to shift from his comfortable reclination against Lucien's warm torso. "I knew it…." he finally ended up saying.

Lucien's chest shook with a huff of amusement. "Well, you  _ are _ quite the charmer." He pressed another fond kiss on the top of Caleb's head, his tail lazily waving in Caleb's lax grasp. "Just be careful with all this, darling? I don't want you getting hurt by it later."

Before Caleb had much time to think on that, Sati returned to the room with wet towels in hand and dry ones draped over his shoulder. Aside from that modest covering, his indigo body remained gorgeously nude. And blatantly aroused.

His eyes fell on Caleb again, and his whole face lit up with a bright smile. "I have brought these for when you wish them. Are you specific in how you want me next?" He looked to Lucien then. "Or you, My Lord?"

Caleb looked up at Lucien then again at Sati. "If His Lordship has something in mind, he may speak. But for myself? I just want the two of you close."

"Well then, let's get Pretty Blue in here!" Lucien agreed magnanimously. He waved his clawed hand over Caleb's belly in invitation. "But perhaps he should clean you first? He'll need someplace to be, and good behavior should always be rewarded."

Caleb just nodded.

"Thank you, My Lord. Sir Caleb." Sati bowed his head respectfully and set the wet towels on the nightstand with the oil jar. The dry ones he tossed beside them on the bed. And then the drow crawled enticingly up between Caleb's legs again, bright blue eyes staring into his all the while, and only stopped approaching when his arms bracketed Caleb's waist. Then he leaned down, still watching Caleb through white lashes, and drew his tongue in a slow lick from the line of Caleb's pubic hair and up to his belly button.

Caleb let out a soft sigh that wasn't quite a moan but more than just a breathy exhale. He ran a hand through Sati's short hair and looked at him with a soft smile before he closed his eyes and properly moaned.

Sati dipped the tip of his tongue into Caleb's belly button with a little flick and then continued on, laving a cool path all the way up to Caleb's sternum. Then he lowered his head again and started licking a second path right alongside the first.

Caleb gasped and twitched with both the coolness of the trail left behind and the ticklish feeling. "Enjoying yourself, Mondblume?"

"Mmm, very much," Lucien replied, while Sati simply closed his eyes reverently and kept licking. "I like sharing Pretty Blue with you and seeing you indulge in his pleasures. He  _ is _ delightfully good at it. Wouldn't you say?" Lucien combed his left hand tenderly through Caleb's hair.

"Mondschein, I was talking to Sati here," Caleb replied with a chuckle that broke off with a sharp gasp as Sati licked a sensitive spot. "But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself just the same." He closed his eyes again, just enjoying all the feelings swirling about him. "You are wonderful at it, Mondblume. You are both wonderful in your own ways."

"Hmph! And how am I supposed to know you meant Pretty Blue when you've called us  _ both _ 'mon bloom'?" Lucien teased, his tail waving cheekily in Caleb's grip. "You should  _ really _ make yourself more clear, love."

"I always called you 'Mondschein', love. You have to pay attention," Caleb teased back.

"No, you  _ usually _ call me 'mon shane'," Lucien said with a playful claw tap on Caleb's nose. "But you definitely said 'mon bloom'  _ several _ times during our bondage play, and then again at dinner. I noticed because 'bloom' sounds like a flower. And that was new."

Caleb chuckled. "It indeed means a bloom. A moonflower to be exact. Moonshine and moonflower. You must have been even more of a terrible distraction than usual, then, for me to confuse that."

Lucien leaned his head down to purr near Caleb's ear, "Maybe it's less about me being a distraction than you acting as a Dom! I think we're  _ learning _ something about you here, Caleb! Calling your sub a pretty flower. You're such a sweetheart."

Sati finished licking Caleb's abs and switched to kisses instead.

Caleb let out a small moan at the kisses. "It's not... Not strictly about that. Although.... I suppose I've been... I didn't really use it anywhere else, did I?" He frowned slightly.

Lucien chuckled. "You haven't with me, at least." He reached his left hand forward to stroke Sati's hair as well. "Would you like to receive Pretty Blue's cream now? He's been keeping himself on the edge of it for a while, so he shouldn't need much coaxing. Honestly, his control over that is one of my favorite traits about him. It's just so much fun!"

Caleb chuckled. "You  _ have _ been waiting for a long time, Mondblume. Of course I want it all, if you would like to give it to me."

Sati lifted his chin and looked into Caleb's eyes with a deep and fervent hunger before letting out a helpless whine. "Yes! I wish  _ very _ much to give this to you, αγάπη μου! You bless me." Sati shifted his weight and climbed in closer, placing a kiss first on Caleb's sternum, then longingly on his lips, which Caleb returned with a needy whine. And then Sati kept moving up until he was in position, kneeling astride Caleb's hips.

The prince's hand returned to Caleb's hair, stroking it and tilting his head back to expose his neck.

Caleb was sad to break the kiss but let Lucien tilt his head back, hoping for more marks. He loved those claiming marks so much. He let out a breathy sigh, looking at Sati with affection.

The drow gazed lovingly down at Caleb and caressed the human's cheek and jaw. "Oh, χρυσέ μου. You are so very good for me." Then Sati took himself in hand with a stricken groan and began slowly pumping his cock. He bit his lip as he kept eye contact with Caleb, his irises a bright blue blaze and his brow furrowed in desperation. His breathing grew ragged as his hand picked up speed.

"Touch me, Caleb," he panted out. "Σε χρειάζομαι. I need you."

Caleb reached up and drew Sati's head down into a deep kiss. One hand slid down to softly stroke the drow's jaw while the other skimmed fingertips along his side and back, keeping the touch just light enough to tease.

Sati whined loudly and then broke away from the kiss with a cry as he came. His hips twitched rhythmically, and warm seed splattered in long trails over Caleb's throat and chest. One stray line made it as far as Caleb's right cheek, while more dribbled softly onto his stomach. 

As he finished, Sati squeezed the last few drops from his cock with a shudder and gasp before surging down to capture Caleb's mouth in a kiss full of ecstasy and gratitude.

Caleb's eyes grew wide for a moment before he chuckled into the kiss and replied in kind. His head was still cocked to the side, his neck still bare for either of them to kiss and nip at. For the moment, though, he was deeply enjoying Sati's kiss.

Lucien's chest shook as he chuckled, his spade brushing along Caleb's arm. "I think my love here would like you to mark him, Pretty Blue. Care to indulge him?"

Sati pulled back a little to read Caleb's face, and Caleb saw Lucien's left hand was petting the drow's hair. "Would it not show if I mark you here?" Sati asked with a light touch to Caleb's neck. "I do not wish trouble for you."

Caleb chuckled again. "It never stopped Lucien. In fact, it will probably pass as one of his to the others. And people usually see me wearing a scarf all the time, so it's all good."

Sati smiled tenderly, his eyes bright with something like hope, and dipped his head all the way down to Caleb's neck. He nuzzled fondly at the spot beneath Caleb's bearded jaw before beginning a trail of kisses.

Lucien kept petting Sati's hair as the drow shifted lower, his breath warm and soothing and his lips a gentle brush down the right side of Caleb's neck. Nearing the bottom, Sati flicked his tongue out in a quick lick along Caleb's cum-smeared collarbone before latching his mouth onto the soft skin just above it and sucking a powerful hickey into existence there.

Caleb moaned loudly at not just the sting but also the heady thrill of what bearing Sati's mark again meant to him. His eyes closed as he let himself melt under the care.

Sati sighed in peaceful bliss and resumed kissing the area. "Thank you for letting me continue to please you, χρυσέ μου," he murmured sincerely. "And thank you, My Lord Kryn, for permitting this."

"Of course!" Lucien replied with cheerful pride. "I want to give my dear, sweet Caleb everything that makes him happy." Lucien slipped his right hand between Caleb and Sati and swiped his fingertips through the cum on Caleb's chest. "Especially if I get to enjoy it too." Then he brought his hand back up to his mouth and sampled from both his pinky and ring finger with an approving hum.

Caleb nuzzled Sati for a moment before he chased after Lucien's fingers. He wanted some of the taste for himself.

"Here you go, love," Lucien said indulgently as he lowered his hand and traced the other two fingers along Caleb's bottom lip. "This cream is all for you, after all."

Caleb happily sucked on the fingers, eyes closed and humming. He had tasted a small amount of Sati's cum days ago, back in the baths. But this was his first chance to truly savor it. The flavor was much less prominent than Lucien's, like comparing a pretzel to salted rye.

Caleb ran his fingers along his stomach and offered them to Sati.

The drow lifted his soft lips from Caleb's newest hickey and closed them around the fingers with a pleasant sigh. His tongue slid over them, dipping dexterously between Caleb's knuckles as he slowly cleaned everywhere.

Lucien caressed the back of Sati's neck and down along his toned shoulder, lavender fingers gliding over indigo. "Would you like Pretty Blue to lick you clean again, love? Or is that for me to enjoy?" He drew his wet fingers out along Caleb's lips and brought them up his love's torso in a wide swipe. "We'll feed you as best we can, but you can't exactly lick yourself. And it'd be a shame to let the rest go to waste. Unless you'd like to wear it around all day?" He brought the hand back up and teasingly tapped a single claw on Caleb's bottom lip.

There were so many options just there. Caleb chuckled. "I don't know... I... I think I want you two to clean me up, and then you can leave a mark, too, for me to remember this by." He smirked. "I  _ would _ wear it around all day, but... I do have other things to attend to, and I suspect it might become too uncomfortable in the long run."

Lucien moved his messy hand to Sati's chest and playfully drew a mark on it. "There! Now Pretty Blue can wear it for us until he returns to the baths."

Sati continued stroking his tongue over the fingers in his mouth as he stared into Caleb's eyes.

Caleb lifted his hand with a chuckle and painted a stripe on Sati as well. He was surprised by the intensity of Sati's gaze and looked sideways with a grin before pulling the drow's head down again and placing soft kisses on his cheek and neck.

Sati moaned softly and tilted his head to give Caleb better access. He sucked on Caleb's fingers in retaliation and held Caleb's waist with his left hand, rubbing slowly with his thumb.

Caleb chuckled and used his free hand to lift Sati's from his waist and nip his fingers.

The drow smirked wickedly at Caleb, his eyes shining, and hooked those fingertips over Caleb's bottom teeth. Then he used his right hand to sweep some cum from Caleb's clavicle, pulled the human's jaw open, and carefully stuffed those fingers inside.

Caleb closed his eyes again, just lazily sucking on Sati's fingers. Gods, he wished he could spend more time like this. He didn't want this to come to an end yet.

The drow's fingers pressed down on Caleb's tongue, massaging it. Then another finger slipped in alongside them, warmer and claw-tipped, with an additional sample of Sati's cum.

Caleb hummed around the fingers and licked where he could. His eyes were closed, and every part of him felt so relaxed. All he wanted to do right then was to stay there as long as possible. He almost wanted to curse the obligations he had that day.

"Good boy, love," Lucien crooned, stroking Caleb's hair away from his forehead. "You're taking us so well! Care to try for another?" A dainty claw tip traced the edge of Caleb's upper lip, leaving a thin line of cool wetness.

Caleb took the extra finger without so much as a sound except for the small needy groan that escaped him.

Lucien's body shook with a chuckle. "Oh, Caleb. What will it take to satisfy you? And you call  _ me _ a menace!" Yet another damp claw tickled Caleb's lip above Sati's fingers, smelling richly of the drow's now familiar seed.

Caleb gagged a little as he took in that last finger. He made a small noise and tried to seek out the digit with his tongue, but the crowding in his mouth prevented him from having much success.

Sati eased out the two fingertips holding Caleb's teeth and obligingly shifted his other fingers up over Lucien's. "I am very pleased you enjoy me this much, χρυσέ μου." He stroked his free hand reverently down the right side of Caleb's face, avoiding the line of cum on his cheek.

Caleb make a small, happier noise and leaned into Sati's touch.

Lucien caressed his claws across the center of Caleb's tongue, the end of his tail slowly waving in the human's hold. "You're such a treasure, my love." He combed his left hand through Caleb's hair with gentle scritches. "And having you just melt into me like this is a joy I never knew I needed until you came crashing back into my life. I love you, Caleb. Through and through."

Caleb made a small sound of assent. He could fall asleep like this, with how safe and cared for he felt. He only had to close his eyes.

Sati was still gazing at Caleb with devotion. He smiled softly before lifting his eyes towards Lucien. "Do you wish for me to begin cleaning him again, My Lord? You have the first claim on enjoying this from him, and I do not want to steal that privilege from you."

"It's fine, Pretty Blue," Lucien replied indulgently, his claws continuing their gentle scritch of Caleb's scalp. "Just start at the bottom, and I'll take over when I please."

Sati beamed with delight. "Thank you, My Lord! You are so very kind to me." Sati dropped his gaze to meet Caleb's again, his smile instantly warming. "As are you, το φως μου."

Then Sati shifted down Caleb's body, still keeping his fingers in place, and lowered his head to Caleb's belly. He gently pressed a kiss above Caleb's navel and started licking the area again, his wet tongue dragging over cum-streaked skin in slow, thorough swipes.

"There we are, love," Lucien said, fully content. "See how well Pretty Blue does this for you? It's so nice to be able to share him with you like this. Of all the staff here, he's my absolute favorite."

Caleb hummed blissfully and tried to say, "You're both my favorites," but it came out too garbled to understand.

"What was that, love?" Lucien asked, removing both his and Sati's fingers from Caleb's mouth and tracing a gentle claw along the human's bottom lip.

"Love you both..."

Lucien kept scritching but didn't answer. Sati lifted his head in concern, and his eyes flicked up towards the prince before settling on Caleb's. "This is a sweet thing for you to say for me, but are you not making the meaning of your words less for his Lordship? You only came to know me four evenings ago, and he has spoken very clearly of how he-"

"Sati," Lucien said with a wooden tone, and the drow's gaze snapped up to him in shock. "It's fine. Caleb feels what he feels, and this arrangement is about letting him explore that. We need to give him the space to figure things out without judgment. Please, just... go back to licking him. I'll be fine."

Sati reluctantly tipped his head down again, his wary eyes catching briefly on Caleb's, and returned to his cleaning of the wizard's upper abs.

Worry clutched at Caleb's heart with chill claws. "I do not think the meaning of my words are any less for either of you just because of stature. Love is what it is. It doesn't have... Its boundaries are not limited to gender or race or status. Otherwise, if it was, I wouldn't have been here in the first place. Boundaries for the sake of propriety is one thing, but otherwise... Too many boundaries, too many rules in matters of the heart and in general only make people miserable."

"It's alright, Caleb," Lucien replied, fingertips moving slowly through his hair. "You don't have to justify anything. Just know that I'm here for you, no matter what happens."

Caleb didn't know what to say. Just... The plummet down from that wave of pleasure, and... He felt like something had crashed and broken before it even got to start, and he wasn't sure what.

Sati made his way up to Caleb's sternum, eyes closed and demure. But while the physical licks felt the same, it somehow didn't feel sexy anymore. "Sati?" Caleb gently combed his right hand through the drow's short, fluffy locks.

Sati opened his crystal blue eyes and peered up at Caleb attentively from just inches away, his tongue rasping over the human's sparse chest hair.

Caleb gave him a little smile. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

The drow placed a kiss directly above Caleb's heart. "What does it mean for a thing to be the 'right' thing? There is much we cannot know. All you can do is try to find what makes you and others happy. If you think this might be best for you and his Lordship, I will be very happy to continue. And if it does not work, I will submit to your wishes. Please do not worry for me."

"But  _ does _ this make the two of you happy?" he asked with a quiet voice, not wanting to break whatever this moment was any further.

Lucien sighed. "Caleb, I am yours and would be miserable without you. But it would be even worse if being with me made you feel trapped. And as deep as my love for you is, I keep forgetting that you also met  _ me _ just a few days ago. It isn't fair of me to expect your feelings to match mine in such a short time, and I should remember how lucky I am that you're even giving me this much of a chance. And at least it's not like you asked to be with someone like  _ Essek! _ Pretty Blue here is just fine. So, yeah. I think I'm as happy as I can be for now."

Sati nodded sagely. "I also very much enjoy our time together and would like to continue helping both of you be happy. I have no worries except causing you pain, so please let me know if anything becomes uncomfortable. Do not be concerned about upsetting me."

Caleb's emotions felt like a tight cage around his chest. "I don't want to upset you either. I... If you cannot see yourself as Lucien's equal, at least see yourself as mine. The last thing I want is to see you hurt, so likewise let me know."

A short laugh escaped past Sati's smile, his eyes watery with sentiment. "This is so very sweet of you to say, λατρεία μου. I cannot be your equal in truth. But if you wish me to act this way when we are together, I will do so for you."

Caleb leaned forward to kiss Sati softly and then back to kiss Lucien. "Thank you."

"Of course, love," Lucien murmured before pressing his lips to Caleb's in another warm kiss. Then he pulled back a little, his eyes dropping to Caleb's cheek before meeting his gaze again with a smirk. "Mmm! Let me get that for you." Lucien craned his head down and laved his hot, forked tongue across the splatter of cum cooling there. "You even have it in your beard..." the tiefling growled, shifting lower to scrape his teeth  through the hair near Caleb's jaw.

"There is more of it for you on his neck and collar bone, My Lord," Sati volunteered mischievously. "I would be saddened if you missed it."

A hungry groan rumbled in Lucien's chest, and the prince lifted his head and stared down at Caleb with a naughty smirk. "I think we'd better get you moved, love! Then I can devour you properly."

Caleb stretched languidly. "And how exactly would you like me moved?"

Lucien grinned with a wicked flash in his eye and rolled towards Caleb, sliding the man off his chest to lie diagonally across the mattress. "Like this," he purred, looming over Caleb with arms to either side of his head and a knee tossed across his hips. Then Lucien leaned down. His shifting position pressed his half-hard cock against Caleb's thigh, and he licked a torturously slow trail that followed the line of cum up from Caleb's chest, across the sensitive dip of his clavicle, and along the side of his throat.

Caleb softly moaned and chuckled. "Hallo...." He sighed in pleasure. "Hallo, there."

"Hello, love," Lucien purred. The end of his tail gently swished in Caleb's grip as he shifted higher and started nibbling and licking at the neatly trimmed hair under Caleb's chin.

"You seem like you are having fun and are ready to go for a second round."

"Mmmmm. Can you blame me?" Lucien's teeth scraped lightly through the coarse hair on Caleb's jaw. "You're just so  _ appetizing _ ."

"And you, Sati? Do you find me so delicious?"

The drow smiled at Caleb from where he still knelt astride his legs, rubbing his hands soothingly above Caleb's knees. "You are a treasure to my eyes and a blessing to my heart. Every moment of bliss for you gives me the brightest joy."

Caleb smiled sweetly at Sati, and Lucien purred and rubbed his spade against Caleb's arm. "I'm all for causing you a bit more bliss!" He teased his way up Caleb's jaw with little fanged nips. "Any special fantasies you'd like to indulge in this morning? We've got Pretty Blue here with us now and all the time we need to take things slow."

"Nnnnh... Not all the time, Mondschein. I do have something to do today... As for what to do next, I don't really know... You two can do as you please; I'm at your total mercy." He just wanted to be putty in their hands. That was all.

Lucien whined petulantly. "But we have a few hours, right? Your session isn't until two, and we can send Ziya to grab us lunch later." The prince drew the fork of his tongue along the edge of Caleb's ear lobe. "We can even send her for that slave harness of yours!"

"Ja, that is true." Caleb closed his eyes and moaned, tilting his head to provide Lucien with more space. "You'd like to see me in it?"

Lucien chuckled and grazed Caleb's ear with his fangs. "You even have to ask, love? Of course I do! How about you call her over here for us? Where'd you leave that wire you use?"

"It should be on the nightstand."

"Pretty Blue?" Lucien prompted back over his shoulder, but Sati had already started to climb off of Caleb and the bed.

"I will retrieve that for you now, My Lord," Sati said with a nod. He stood up and began to search beneath the towels he had placed there. "I am not seeing a wire here. Perhaps it has fallen behind?" Sati crouched down then, peering under and around the base of the nightstand.

Caleb couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Do not worry about the wire; there is another piece in my coat pocket that I could use."

Sati straightened up and gave Caleb a grateful smile. "And your coat is on the couch, yes? I will go get the new wire for you now. Please excuse me." He nodded to them both again before stepping away and exiting the bedroom.

Caleb relaxed into the mattress with a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure that sending this Message will help what Ziya thinks of me."

"Hmph," Lucien snorted into the space behind Caleb's ear. "Just tell her I've asked for her? I don't think she'll take errands from you just yet." Lucien nuzzled fondly at the tender skin of Caleb's neck.

"Ah. That does sound like a better plan." Caleb made another small, pleased noise at the nuzzle.

" _ I _ certainly thought so!" Lucien replied with a quick flick of his tongue tips against Caleb's neck, thoroughly smug.

Sati returned to the doorway, still fully nude, and peeked in as if wary of disturbing them. But when he locked eyes with Caleb, his face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Please forgive my interrupting, but I think I have found what you asked for?" He held up a bent piece of copper wire.

"Yes, thank you," Caleb answered, unable to stop his own smile in return. "You were not interrupting anything. Not yet, at least."

Lucien hummed with deep satisfaction and lowered his body onto Caleb's. "And now is an  _ excellent _ time to get started! Go ahead and send your message, love," he cooed innocently as he buried his hands in Caleb's hair and started mouthing at his neck.

Sati strode silently up alongside the bed and held out Caleb's wire in offering. His eyes were bright, and he seemed almost giddy with excitement.

Caleb took the wire and muttered something vaguely in Lucien's direction before sending his message. <Ziya? His Lordship needs your he->

Sati was watching Caleb's hand motions, fascinated. But just as Caleb started speaking, Lucien bit onto his earlobe with a low growl and pulled while grinding down against Caleb's groin.

"Scheiße Lucien!" Caleb recast the spell and fought to keep his composure. <His Lordship needs your help here for a moment, if you don't mind.>

Lucien just snickered and kept at it, while Ziya's voice replied in Caleb's head, stiff and formal, < _ I will be there immediately. _ >

"You keep being a menace, Sir," Caleb said to Lucien with a laugh.

"Naturally," the prince purred with glee. He closed his left hand around a fist of Caleb's hair and gently yanked the wizard's head back.

Caleb groaned as he let himself be manhandled. He resisted for a second against the grip just so he could truly feel the pull.

Lucien growled hungrily and gave another firm tug as he placed his teeth over Caleb's throat and held it. His fangs were noticeable points of pressure, as was the very prominent length of his hardened cock when he rocked down, his tail a waving banner of excitement in Caleb's hand.

"Please, Mondschein, don't be such a tease."

Lucien rasped his tongue over the section of throat held captive in his mouth before releasing it. "Oh really?" Warm breath washed over the dampened patch of Caleb's skin with every tickle of Lucien's lips. The tiefling caressed his right hand down the side of Caleb's face and neck and onto his chest. "Why do you consider this to be teasing, love? Is there something specific I'm withholding?" He slid his hand down and simultaneously pinched Caleb's nipple and wedged his knee in between Caleb's, grinding their thighs and cocks together.

Caleb gasped and moaned, rocking slightly but then stopping himself. "This- this is all teasing. You do just enough to keep me on edge, and then you stop."

Lucien's voice rumbled with predatory delight. "Oh, I have  _ no _ intention of stopping this, Caleb!" He shoved his knee up against Caleb's right thigh, spreading it to the side. "Not until you're just as sated as me. Or unless you use a safeword, of course. That's always an option."

There was a shifting of white near the door, and Caleb just managed to catch a glimpse of Sati as the drow, clothed in his uniform once more, slipped discreetly out of the room. He felt a small pang of loss but then chuckled and shook his head. He was being foolish; Sati must have stepped out for a moment to talk to Ziya and would be back right away. Caleb returned his gaze to Lucien with a fond smile that turned into a small, silent 'oh' as the prince sought more friction.

Lucien gave a low moan and rocked down again, establishing a slow rhythm. "Fuck, Caleb! It really isn't fair that you're this hot." His hand skittered down the side of Caleb's ribs and waist to grab the human's hip. His mouth explored the area beneath Caleb's chin with a random assortment of licks and nips, his teeth scraping more forcefully through the concealing cover of Caleb's coarse beard.

Small noises escaped Caleb's lips as he simply let himself be rocked and enjoyed the nipping. "Mondschein..."

Lucien's panted breath puffed warm against Caleb's skin, his thumb digging into the hollow of Caleb's hip with impatience. "Where's that oil...? Pretty Blue?" Receiving no immediate reply, he shouted back over his shoulder in annoyance, " _ Pretty Blue! _ "

Scarcely a moment passed before the door snapped open and Sati poked his head inside. "Yes, My Lord?"

" _ Oil _ ."

The drow hurried into the room and snatched up the jar from the bedside table, holding it for Lucien to use. "Would you like me to apply it anywhere for you?"

Lucien released Caleb's hair and pressed that warm hand against Caleb's chest as he lifted himself up a little, eyes flicking down Sati's clothed form with disapproval. "Let's get you stretched out for Caleb. I want to see if he can fuck you while I'm fucking him."

Sati dipped his head. "Of course, My Lord. Do you wish me to finish saying your request to Ziya first?"

Lucien sat up fully astride Caleb's thigh and called out towards the open door, "Ziya! Go get the slave harness from Caleb's room. You can leave it on the couch for us."

There was a quiet pause while Lucien dipped his right hand in the jar before Ziya replied from the other room, "Yes, My Lord. I will return shortly."

"Alright," Lucien murmured with satisfaction as Sati set the jar down again and proceeded to strip, the sound of the front door closing attesting to Ziya's departure. "Problems solved."

Caleb laughed and shook his head. "He's so bossy, isn't he?" He was just a bit mind boggled at the proposal Lucien had put forth in such a casual way. Just thinking about it made him hard again, and they hadn't even started.

While Lucien slicked himself up with a savoring hum, Sati dropped his tunic to the floor and flashed Caleb a playful smile, immediately untying his pants. "His Lordship is very specific! And good at taking control."

Lucien chuckled. "I've had a lot of practice." Then he reached his oiled hand down and stroked brazenly at Caleb's entrance. "What do you say, love? Do you still feel loose enough to have me ramming inside you?"

Caleb's brain almost short circuited at the strokes, and he could only nod dazedly. "Ja, I think so."

"Mmmm, good!" Lucien pressed with the pad of his finger as if planning to slide it in. But then he groaned and pulled back, scooting away on the bed. "We'd better get you two into position first. Come on! Up, now!" Lucien gave Caleb's thigh an encouraging pat. 

Caleb chuckled with amusement and shook his head, but he shifted around and got into a kneeling position anyway, facing towards the headboard.

Sati stepped from his pants and picked up the open oil jar. "I think we will have the most success if I am lying on my back, with my lower body lifted. Then you can be above me, αγάπη μου. And His Lordship can do as he has said." Sati dipped his head towards Lucien. "Is that pleasing for the both of you?"

"I like it," Lucien agreed with a grin, his tail spade waving eagerly.

Caleb nodded. "That... That's what I had in mind."

Sati beamed with giddy delight. "Then this is what we will do!" He brought his right hand to Lucien's collarbone in a reverent caress. "Thank you, My Lord. You are making me very pleased."

Lucien smirked wickedly and took hold of Sati's hand. "You can repay the favor later." Then he licked Sati's fingertips before casting the hand aside. "Now, on the bed with you!"

The drow eagerly complied, scrambling up onto the mattress in front of Caleb. He used his free hand to catch Caleb behind the neck and draw him into a quick, heated kiss. Then he pulled away again with a wink and sprawled out on the bed in invitation, managing to not spill a single drop of oil. "I am here for you, χρυσέ μου. Is it more an enjoyment to watch me put fingers in myself, or should I save that pleasure for you?"

"I want you to start, and once you want more, you tell me so and I'll take over. How about that?"

Sati's lips curled into a sly smirk. He didn't say anything, but he kept his shining eyes locked on Caleb as he nestled the oil jar into the pile of towels to his left and swirled his fingers through the liquid. Then he spread his knees wide, skimmed his dripping hand down the center of his scrotum, and pressed his middle finger right on into himself with a soft whimper.

Lucien leaned in behind Caleb and caressed one of the bite marks he had made on the wizard's left shoulder, peering down at Sati together with him. "Beautiful, isn't he?" the tiefling purred beside Caleb's ear.

"Very much so." Caleb replied, shivering at the purring and the anticipation, his eyes never leaving the drow.

Sati began rolling his hips, little sounds of bliss escaping from parted lips as he gazed up at Caleb through lowered, star-white lashes. His toned chest rose and fell, glistening with the twin streaks of drying cum on his rich indigo skin.

Caleb leaned down and kissed him deeply, greedily swallowing every little sound Sati made.

The drow melted beneath Caleb's kiss with a soft whine of desperation. He opened his mouth to Caleb's tongue, his own questing for partnership, and slipped his right arm up to cling across Caleb's back.

Lucien purred with playful mischief and danced the fingers of his left hand across Caleb's ass with an occasional squeeze and lift, his claws pricking gently. Lucien's oiled right hand was noticeably absent, but Caleb had a hunch about how it might be occupied.

Caleb broke off from the kiss, grinning, and gave another quick peck before looking back at Lucien and taking note of what he was doing. "Already having fun without us, Mondschein?"

The prince continued to stroke himself slowly and dragged his sly eyes up from Caleb's rear. "No more than you're having without me, love," he teased. "I have to do  _ something _ while waiting for you to get ready!"

Sati gave a high whimper and shifted beneath Caleb, his arm around the wizard tensing. When Caleb glanced back down at him, he saw that Sati was biting his lip and gazing up at him with open trust and need, his eyes urgently pleading.

Caleb gasped as a sudden tightness filled his chest at the sight, and he felt too enthralled by Sati's eyes to ever look away again. "Do you think you are ready? Or do you want more fingers first, Mondblume?"

The drow writhed a little and gasped before giving Caleb a shaky smile full of love and joy. "I will be ready for you quickly, αγάπη μου. Please allow me a moment more doing this, and you can make your finger third for me."

"Do you want it now? Just tell me when you want it."

"Very soon, yes," Sati whined. "Please touch me?"

Caleb leaned down and held Sati's face with both hands as he kissed him again, long and slow. He let his hands roam lower, memorizing the softness of Sati's skin beneath his touch. Then he slid his hand over and gave one of the drow's nipples a solid pinch.

Sati immediately arched up and keened into Caleb's mouth, his arm trembling for a moment before he relaxed beneath the wizard with a heady sigh. He gently pulled Caleb closer and resumed kissing him with a fervent hunger, his body limp and pliant except for a steady rocking.

Lucien squeezed Caleb's ass again with a growl. "Isn't he just the prettiest fuck? Aside from you, of course. He's ready for you now."

Caleb lifted himself up from the kiss and gazed down at the man beneath him, gliding his hands gently along Sati's ribs and settling them on the jut of his hips. "Are you really ready for me Mondblume? You want me deep inside you with my hand slowly stroking you?"

Sati's smile for him shone with adoration and gratitude. "Yes, my light. I am ready to welcome you inside of me as close as you can be."

Caleb and dipped his fingers in the oil jar before slicking himself. He kept one hand on Sati's hip for a moment before barely brushing it against the drow's cock.

Sati groaned, low and wanton, and wriggled again in anticipation. He kept his hands in place but contracted his abs and lifted his wide-spread knees to either side of Caleb's chest, his hips tilted up invitingly. "I am for you, λατρεία μου. Please touch me deeply and fill my body with joy."

Caleb didn't want to make Sati wait too long. He looked at the drow with a gentle smile as he quickly finished slicking himself. Then he teased his oily fingers over Sati's hole before lining himself up and slowly sinking into the drow's sweet heat. His eyes closed, and he moaned softly.

Sati's body yielded to him, snug from the pressure of their position but with muscles relaxed in welcome. "Nnnnnnnnn.... είμαι δικιά σου, Caleb. Take me. Be for me."

Lucien's hand moved from Caleb's ass to his hip, and the familiar, slick bluntness of Lucien's tip stroked at his entrance. "And let's see how ready  _ you _ are, love." Then there was a hot pressure as the prince started to slowly push forward.

Caleb stilled his own motion and gasped. He looked over his shoulder to Lucien and then back down at Sati with a punch drunk smile for them both. He held still for a moment, enjoying how full he felt and how wonderful Sati felt around him before starting a small rocking motion between the two.

Lucien growled eagerly and grabbed onto Caleb's hips with both hands before shoving himself in with enough force to rock all three of them together.

Caleb let himself be moved with a small, surprised gasp. He looked down at Sati and breathlessly chuckled. "Are you good? I'm good."

Sati smiled up at him sweetly, his tender eyes shining with delight. "I am very much more than good, λατρεία μου. This is everything I want."

Lucien slammed into them again, and Sati closed his eyes with a blissful moan.

Caleb moaned as well, looking at Sati through half-lidded eyes. "Oh, Scheiße..." He leaned in to stroke the drow's chest lightly again, running his hands down his chest and abs before gently stroking his length.

Sati's eyes flew open again as he gasped, his right hand clinging to Caleb's back and his left squeezing at the towels beside them. "Ohhhhh, πόσο σ΄αγαπώ, Caleb!" Another thrust from Lucien rolled through them, and Sati whimpered. "Your touches are magic. Please! Give more to me!"

Caleb dipped his head lower to kiss and nip at Sati's chest. He kept both kisses and touches light enough just to tease, wanting to keep a contrast between Lucien's thrusts and his own ministrations.

Sati gave a loud groan as his cock twitched eagerly. He wrapped his ankles behind Caleb's waist and brought his freshly cleaned hand in to cup the back of Caleb's head.

Lucien let go of Caleb's right hip, leaving a handprint of cooling oil there. He seized Sati's ankles and pressed them into Caleb's back with a growl. "Fuck him harder, love. Just like I'm fucking you." Then Lucien leaned forward and picked up the pace, panting hungrily.

Caleb couldn't do much more than chuckle and follow the pace set up by Lucien. Before long, he was resting his forehead against Sati's collarbone, panting and sweaty. He was shaking with exertion, now leaning on one elbow to be able to touch Sati with the other hand. He moaned and groaned with every thrust and peppered the drow's skin with bites and kisses as far as he could reach.

Sati held Caleb's shoulders in an eager embrace and stroked his hair, murmuring soft words of love and encouragement between gasps of pleasure.

Lucien was panting raggedly as he kept at it, his tail in a tight coil around Caleb's waist and Sati's thighs as if they were a single unit. Every now and then, Caleb felt a drop of warm sweat fall onto his back, but Lucien didn't let himself flag. "How does it feel, Caleb? Huh? Having me pound into your ass and fuck Pretty Blue through you? You like being in the middle like this?"

Caleb could only groan at that and nod. It took a moment of catching his breath before he could moan out, "Yes."

Lucien's hand tightened on Caleb's left hip, his claws pressing painfully. "Ohhhhhh, I'm so close, Caleb." He released Sati's ankles, grabbed Caleb's hair, and roughly tugged his head back. "Cum for me, love! Quickly! I want to fill you up as you empty into him."

Sati lifted his head and kissed at Caleb's exposed neck. "Yes," he sighed into the tender skin there. "I am wanting this too, λατρεία μου. Share yourself with me."

Caleb groaned at the pull, at the feeling of belonging to them. He shouted loudly as he came and all but collapsed on Sati's chest, trying to keep a semblance of a rhythm with his hand on Sati's dick.

The drow gave a deep hum of bliss and mouthed at Caleb's neck, cradling the wizard's cheek in his hand. Lucien huffed out desperate little cries as he thrusted more sharply. But it only took two of those before he pressed his hips firmly against Caleb's and came as well with a heavy groan.

Caleb moaned again at feeling Lucien's warmth fill him up. He tried to keep the pace of his hand going for Sati, but damn, this was a lot. "Please Mondblume? Cum for me?" His voice was just barely loud enough to be heard.

Sati smiled in apology and traced his fingertips along Caleb's brow. "I am sorry, my light; it is too soon again for me. But please do not feel that I am missing anything. This is still very good for me, and I am happy."

Caleb breathlessly chuckled. "Ah, perhaps next time tell me, then. I don't want to hurt you if it's too much, too soon."

The apology melted away from Sati's smile, his expression warm and radiant. "Do not worry, λατρεία μου. You did not hurt me, and there is more for me to enjoy here than orgasms. Είμαι δικιά σου."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love writing Sati? He’s so precious. 😋💕
> 
> Please let us know what you think! We absolutely adore getting feedback. 🤗


	42. Acts Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb offers to demonstrate some magic, and the trio’s dynamic takes an abrupt shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex marathon has ended for now, but this chapter’s still momentarily nsfw because Lucien’s a lewd little brat. 😉 If you’d like to avoid that bit, skip the paragraph after “But please, do not feel hurried.”
> 
> Content warning: appallingly low self esteem
> 
> Unfortunately, we’ve run out of chapters in the backlog, so I can’t guarantee weekly updates anymore. But type_here and I _are_ still writing, and we’ll do our best to new installments up as soon as they’re ready. 🤗 We are so grateful to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for helping ensure our ramblings are consistent and clear.

Lucien eased his grip on Caleb's hair with a satisfied purr and pulled his body upright, sliding his hand down the back of Caleb's neck and spine with one long caress. "Well _that_ was fun! A bit tiring, though. Maybe you and I should trade places next time, love."

Caleb flipped onto the bed beside Sati and curled up against the drow, completely sated. He gazed up at Lucien from his spot. "Oh... I think it would be an interesting thing to try. I'm sure you'd find it enjoyable." He yawned and hummed, tired from the whole thing. "Lucien, Mondschein, come here will you?"

The prince flowed down with a grateful sigh and cuddled Caleb, spooning him with a leg intertwined with his, a tail curled around his ankle, and an arm draped heavily beneath Caleb's. "I'm glad you're having fun, love." Lucien nuzzled the nape of Caleb's neck before kissing the hickey he had placed there the night before. "Was having Pretty Blue with us everything you wanted it to be?"

"Having the both of you here is everything I wanted, Mondschein." He wiggled a bit, settling in like a very contented cat napping in a sunbeam, and happily sighed.

"Mmmmm. Good." Lucien rasped his tongue over the hickey before planting slow kisses around it.

Sati laid his hand lightly atop Caleb's on his chest and tipped his forehead to touch Caleb's. "Are you needing more sleep, αγάπη μου?" he asked softly. "It would not be comfortable for you to wake if I do not clean you first."

"Sleep sounds nice. I don't really want to move right now," Caleb replied with a small laugh.

"Then you do not need to move, precious Caleb." Sati rubbed his thumb over the wizard's knuckles but otherwise stayed motionless in his embrace. "The wet towels, I know, are cold now. When you wish me to get up and do the cleaning, say it to me, and I will go warm them again."

"Now would be nice, I suppose, but don't worry about warming them. If you brought a bowl of water, I could just heat up the water very quickly, and it wouldn't be a problem."

Sati seemed fit to bursting with delighted excitement. "Are you speaking of magic? I would like very much to see more! I do not think there is a loose basin good for washing in here. Is it enough just to have the wet towels?"

Caleb propped himself on his elbows and looked around. "Ah, perhaps if we put some water in the metal tray then I could warm that up. I'm afraid that if I cast directly on the towels, something might burn, and we don't want that right now."

Lucien chuckled. "You _could_ just get some fresh towels. The bathroom's faucets are already enchanted for hot water."

"We could, yes, and it would be more efficient. But where is the fun in that?

Lucien trailed his hand over Caleb's back and heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose there's no harm in it. Unless you end up burning yourselves, and we can't have that. So it'll be me holding the tray for you. Pretty Blue?"

Sati quickly lifted the oil jar from the nest of dry towels beside him and wriggled out from underneath Caleb. "Of course, My Lord." His eyes remained longingly locked on Caleb's face as he climbed off the bed, only breaking away when he turned towards the vanity where he had left the tray and set about clearing it of items.

Caleb took a moment to shift around, reach out, and place kisses along Lucien's jaw. "Hallo, Mondschein." He ran the hand that wasn't pinned beneath himself through the tiefling's hair. "Thank you. It means a lot that you trust me enough to do this."

Lucien gave a pleased hum and laid his hands on Caleb's waist as if they just naturally belonged there, his tail tracing up the back of Caleb's legs. "Of course, my love. Anything for you." He lifted his head to meet his mouth to Caleb's in a slow, sensual kiss.

The clatter of tins being hastily stacked ended, and Caleb was vaguely aware of Sati striding silently around the bed to the nightstand and moving things there.

 _Wouldn't it be nice if every day was like this?_ Caleb just wanted to melt down into that kiss. And the whole thing, if he was quite honest with himself, still felt like some impossible dream.

Lucien rubbed his thumbs over the soft skin of Caleb's belly and purred, letting his forked tongue slip into the human's mouth and explore at its leisure.

Caleb reluctantly pulled back from the kiss after a moment and looked over to Sati. The drow was politely waiting beside the bed, holding the tray of wet towels as he watched them kiss. He met Caleb's gaze and smiled. "I have made the towels ready. But please, do not feel hurried."

Lucien hummed with pleasure. "Hear that, love? No need to rush to clean up." His spade skimmed playfully across Caleb's ass. "I really like having you here, full of my cum and leaking. It's nothing short of perfection." He lifted his head and nibbled at Caleb's jaw, the bites light and teasing through the wizard's beard.

Caleb chuckled. "I do like being here, too. I wish I could spend the day doing just that for you, and I'm sure we will find a way to be like this again soon." He smiled indulgently at Lucien. "However I'm sure we all have something else to attend do today. I know I do. So as much as I enjoy this..." He gently took the tray from Sati with a soft smile and a nod. "If you could hold this for just a moment, Mondschein, your fire resistance will be most helpful. I don't want to accidentally burn anybody."

Lucien sighed dramatically but accepted the tray from Caleb with a playful smirk. "We'd better, love! Oh, the sacrifices I make for you...." He winked, his tail teasing along Caleb's thigh.

Caleb was rather tempted to roll his eyes at Lucien's antics. "I appreciate the sacrifice. Now, just hold it out and don't be surprised by the fire." 

Sati leaned a little closer in his eagerness, bright eyes wide as he watched with barely contained excitement.

Caleb settled the towels more evenly on the tray and put his hand under it. He drew a small pattern with his fingers, an arcane glyph glowing orange against the surface. He then muttered the arcane word to a firebolt spell and tapped the glyph under the tray. A small mote of fire burst forth, heating up the tray and its contents.

Sati reached out tentatively and hovered his hand over one of the towels. "I think it is warmer now!" He lifted his gaze to meet Caleb's and beamed with delight. "It impresses me very much that you can do this with nothing more than movement and words! Do you wish for me to turn the towels for heating evenly?"

"There's more to it than just movements and words, but, ah.... those things would take much more time to explain," Caleb replied with a smile. "And yes, please." He waited for Sati to turn them before casting the spell again.

Sati crouched down this time, watching the underside of the tray with fascination. Lucien chuckled dryly. "If you think _this_ magic is impressive, you should see what Caleb casts when he's being serious!"

"Ja, ja. Just perhaps another time, in an open space big enough not to set anything but the ground on fire, ja?"

Lucien grinned, his red eyes simmering. "Come to think of it, it's been months since I've last seen you cast something like a Fireball, and that's _much_ too long! Especially if your talents have grown even more since then. You've always impressed me, and I can't wait to see what you're capable of now."

Caleb grinned at Lucien at the compliment. "It's nothing, really. One only needs to study to learn the ropes of the arcane. And study even harder to get where I am, but... There are so many things I still have yet to learn, too. There's always something more."

Sati looked up at Caleb again, hopeful. "Is this a magic you could perhaps let me see? I do not know how much of an open area you need."

"It's definitely something that you could see, but I'd need an open space of fifty feet wide and twenty five feet high at the very least, to have proper clearance not to hurt anyone."

The drow's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. "Feet? I do not-" Lucien interrupted with a few syllables in Undercommon, and Sati's eyes flew open wide. "Aî! That is very big! You need this much space, truly?!"

"The spell makes a fiery sphere that is twenty feet across, which then explodes, causing damage for another ten feet all around, for a total of forty feet in diameter. The rest is wiggle room so people don't get too close and accidentally hurt themselves."

Lucien converted those measurements as well with a mischievous smirk, his tail flicking along Caleb's back. Sati breathed out a quiet statement in Undercommon, apparently stunned, before his expression turned thoughtful. "There would not be room in the gardens for this.... I can only think of the training grounds for the guards as being big enough, and that would need to be requested."

"Easy enough for me to do!" Lucien replied with a prideful grin. "Though we'd have to open the demonstration for other officials here to attend. And come up with another reason for showing it. Maybe we should get the rest of the Nein involved as well, to keep at least some of the attention off of you, love. I bet Beau, for one, would be eager to show off for a crowd."

"Ah... I didn't expect to make a show of it, but I suppose, considering the scale of the spell, it can't be helped..."

Lucien studied Caleb's face, and his smile faded. "You don't have to put on a big, flashy production if you don't want to. And you certainly don't have to rush into anything now. Are the towels warm enough yet?"

Sati gave Caleb a quick glance, full of guilt and contrition, before reaching out to handle the towels. "Hmm," he said, assessing them. "There are a few places that might be too cool for Sir Widogast to enjoy. If you would like to use this magic again, then I believe one more time will make them good for you."

Caleb looked at Sati and nodded, letting the drow shift the pile about before casting the spell again with a little flourish.

Sati watched Caleb's hands eagerly before meeting his eyes with a smile that was fragile but carried deep gratitude. "I thank you for indulging me with this. I am very happy to see you use magic in a way that feels good for you. It does not need to be big to bring me joy." He lifted one of the towels, checking it carefully as he folded it. "Do you wish me to clean you now?"

It felt like an easy enough question, but to Caleb it also felt like a minefield. He was all too aware of the power imbalance between Sati and Lucien, and saying ‘yes’ felt like it would only confirm the status quo. Saying ‘no’ was bound to make things worse as well and at least offend one person, as would taking care of things himself. He felt like he was overthinking things, but he was genuinely at a loss about what to do.

Sati hesitated at Caleb's silence, the drow's expression shifting through worry and grief before settling on shame. "My apologies, Sir." He settled the towel back on the tray, his gaze lowered.

Caleb collected the towel himself and looked at Sati. "Let me take care of you, if you want?" He then looked at Lucien with a soft smile. "I'm going to take care of you after, if it's alright with you." He looked at the both of them and shook his head with a small chuckle. "I apologize if it took a moment to reply. I... I want everyone to be on an even footing. It's harder to act on that than I thought it would be."

Lucien's brow was creased in absolute confusion at the display, his mouth slightly agape as he stared back and forth between the two men. Sati stayed silent, his head hung dejectedly.

Caleb moved to touch the drow's cheek with his free hand. "Sati?"

The drow flinched away at Caleb's approach and took a half step back, still not looking at him. "Please. This kindness is not for me. I am sorry."

A chill struck Caleb to the core at the painful familiarity of those words, and he retracted his hand.

The silence stretched for another three seconds before Lucien growled in frustration. "Alright. _That's_ it." He set the tray of towels down by the others on the sheets, wriggled his legs out from beneath Caleb, and climbed off the bed. "Sati? Sit there." He pointed at the vacated spot sternly. The drow complied, his head still lowered and his hands folded demurely in his lap, his posture rigid with tension.

Caleb looked up to Lucien, a confused expression on his face. Lucien shifted his gaze to him, his tail lashing with determination. "You too, Caleb. Sit down."

Caleb did so without remark, wondering where the hell Lucien was going with this.

The tiefling put his hands on his hips, glaring at the pair with full authority. "Now I have had _enough_ of this! _Everyone_ deserves to be treated with basic dignity and kindness until they have deliberately done something to lose that right. And _NO_ , Caleb! Your situation doesn't count!"

Caleb let out a small bark of a laugh and a rueful smile. "That... That's exactly the point I wanted to make, but... I still... It's hard to know how you two will react…." He looked at Sati. "You deserve this kindness as much as anyone does. I still try to wrap my mind around that myself, and it took something..." He frowned. "It took Mollymauk's death and my wanting to run away to make me realize how attached I have become to the rest of the Nein, and I'm still discovering the scope of their care. It is still overwhelmingly scary, with every step like walking on eggshells, especially these past few days. But it's so, so worth it. This kindness, this... love, is worth it." He smiled at Sati first and then at Lucien. "You are both worth it."

Lucien's scowl eased as he looked at Caleb. "I know you've been working on it, and you've made some very good progress. Thank you. But you've still got a ways to go. And _this?!_ " He gestured at Sati, who had hunched in on himself and appeared to be shaking. "This is a real problem."

"You are not really helping by sounding like that, you know?" Caleb teased Lucien before looking down at the drow. "Sati? Mondschein? Do you want me to hold you? It's okay to be scared, believe me. I understand."

A raking sob coursed through Sati's shoulders, curling his body forward. "But I am not-" he choked out. "This-!" And then he collapsed fully into tears, his arms wrapped tightly about his knees and face buried in shame.

Caleb gently wrapped an arm around Sati's shoulders, giving the drow plenty of time to move away if he wanted. Sati didn't, and Lucien stepped forward, reaching out and simultaneously stroking both Sati's and Caleb's hair in a soothing gesture.

Caleb took a breath, leaning into Lucien's touch for a moment. "Sometimes, there are days where it's more difficult to believe what the others say. It's hard to believe that people care. However, that doesn't change the fact that they _do_ care. I've been told you don't get to pick who cares about you, but some people will. And usually, they want to see you happy. I know I want to see the two of you happy. You are worth so much more than you believe."

Sati slowly turned his head side to side, his face still hidden in his arms as he cried. Lucien kept stroking but lifted his gaze to Caleb's, concerned and uncertain. Caleb just held Sati closer, wrapping his other arm around the drow's shoulders and placing a kiss atop his head. He knew all too well that sometimes words took their time getting through, that he had to be patient. With himself as much as with the others.

It took nearly seven minutes, but eventually Sati's sobs abated enough for him to pry out a broken and tremulous, " _Why?_ "

Lucien leaned down and pressed a kiss on the back of Sati's head. "Because we like you. That's all there is to it, and you're just gonna have to accept that."

"Don't worry," Caleb reassured him. "I still ask myself the very same thing every day. But Lucien is right: there's no rhyme or reason for what the heart wants; it just happens. Silly, isn't it?"

Sati's sobs slowly faded into shudders and sniffs under their combined attention. Lucien sat down on Sati's right, his arm draped over Caleb's across the drow's back. "You've been there plenty of times to talk me through things over the years, and I think that's what we need now. Caleb? What are some of the reasons that _you_ deserve affection?"

Caleb swallowed hard and looked up at Lucien. He made a face akin to a gaping fish as he considered the question. "Ah... You see what I mean by having trouble wrapping my mind around certain things? This is definitely one of them. I..." He took another moment to think. "I guess you could say because I'm smart? Sati, you seemed to enjoy me doing magic earlier, ja? It made me happy to do that for you because it I enjoy seeing you happy." He paused for a moment. "Ah... This is very difficult. I never really thought about myself this way, to be honest. I always believed I would end up burning the people I care about, both in a literal and figurative sense."

Lucien gazed soulfully into Caleb's eyes. "Do you recall my answer when you asked why I love you?"

Gods, Caleb could feel his face heating up with a blush. "You said that I am devoted, earnest, tenacious, insistent, and 'devilishly clever'. And that you think my spellcasting and accent are hot."

"There, you see!" Lucien cheered happily, his tail waving. "And would you agree with all that?"

Caleb gave a wry chuckle and a shy little smile. "I... Ah. See, if I say no, you'll pout at me. And if I say yes, you'll be insufferably smug about it because you would be right, and I don't want either of those. I don't believe you are fully right, but also maybe you are not wrong about this."

"Hmph," Lucien narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. "Well, let's have Pr- ah... _Sati_ here be our tie breaker, then! I'm sure he'd love to weigh in. Which of those traits _don't_ you agree with, Caleb?"

"It's not that I don't agree with them,” he answered. "It's more a matter of intensity. I... Those things, those qualities can be faults and have been, at some point. If that makes any sense?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have been turned against my family, and... Just... It hurts to think that those qualities could be used again like that. Yes, those traits are there, but they are not so important."

"They _are_ important," Lucien insisted. "You were tricked and manipulated, which led to a terrible result, but that was _them_ at fault for it, not you. And them using you to do it doesn't suddenly turn all your strengths into flaws. You are _wonderful_ , Caleb. And I bet Sati here would agree. Right?" He clapped a hand on the drow's shoulder supportively.

Sati sniffed loudly and lifted his head a little, turning it just enough to peer up at Caleb with purple-rimmed, puffy eyes. "Yes," he answered sorrowfully, his voice rough from crying. "You are wonderful, Caleb. So wonderful...."

Caleb held Sati closer, as close as he could. "You are wonderful too, Mondschein."

"No," the drow insisted, hanging his head again in defeat. "I am none of these things Lord Kryn has said of you. You are so kind, but I cannot compare to how brightly you shine."

"I..." Caleb hummed. "There's nothing to even compare. You shine in your own way, with your empathy and your kindness. What you do for a living doesn't bear any weight in this. I'm sure that, no matter what, you would be just as kind. And I am confident that Lucien's memories of you are what allowed him to be a better person when he was Mollymauk. I... When I think about it, I see your kindness reflected in his. You made a difference the very first day I was here. Sure, you may think it was just your job. But I sincerely think it went beyond that."

He didn't respond, and Lucien gave a heavy sigh. "I know I've treated you badly over the decades-"

Sati leaned up sharply at that. "Όχι, δεν το-" he protested before falling silent at a hand gesture from Lucien.

"Yes, I did. Perhaps not physically, very often, but I certainly haven't treated you with respect. Truth be told, I had forgotten your name and didn't even realize it until Caleb said it to me, what… three days ago? You are more than just a pretty, blue plaything, Sati. And I've been neglecting that ever since I met you. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to apologize to me, My Lord!" the drow pleaded desperately, his hands moving to Lucien's thigh and clinging there as if afraid the prince would leave. "You have always made me feel precious to you, and I enjoy our times often. I feel good with knowing how you like to be pleased and with doing that well for you. It is a comfort to me! Please do not feel bad for any of this!"

"Let us take care of you like you take care of us," Caleb requested softly. "It's a joy for me to make you feel good, too. And I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking that here."

Lucien shifted his attention to Caleb and quirked one corner of his mouth up in a small, ironic smirk. "I actually think we should focus on nonsexual acts right now. Which I bet you think is rich, coming from me. But there will be plenty of time for things like that later, and we really need to emphasize that Sati is more than just a sex object for us to enjoy." Then he snapped his eyes back to Sati's. "But yes, we're going to make you feel good now."

Caleb chuckled. "I meant it that way. We still have to clean up, after all."

"This is..." Sati turned to Caleb with wide eyes that begged for an escape.

" _Nope!_ " Lucien stated decisively as he leapt up from the bed again and strode over towards his closet, the open scarlet robe fluttering loosely around him. "This is what we're doing, and you're going along with it! We can work on your autonomy later."

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Caleb asked supportively. "I keep feeling this way everyday around him. Around everyone who cares, to be honest. And all I can do is care as much about them as they do about me. It's a process to accept this, but it's not so bad."

Sati opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and bit his lip instead, visibly uneasy and conflicted. The sound of hangers being shifted on a rack emanated from the closet, and Sati cringed. "This will not be an easy thing to not speak against. I know you wish me to act your equal when we are together, but it would be acting, not truth."

"But it _is_ the truth. I know it's hard to accept it as such; I've been there. When I ran away from the asylum, I... It was a tough time, barely scraping by, barely surviving. If you were to tell that person about where I would be now, they would have laughed at you. And there are days, moments, when I think that I'm not good after all. That I'm just tricking these people and using them. But they still care. They still stick around. So somewhere, I must be doing something right. And if I deserve this, then you deserve it a hundred times more. But I also understand that all of this might be too much, too fast. So if you want us to stop, we will. We can wait. But consider it, please?"

The sounds from the closet stopped, and Lucien walked out triumphantly, fabric in an icy, pale blue draped over his arm. "It's not the best for this situation, but it's the only other secular robe I found, so it'll just have to do for now. I really need to go shopping for both of you one of these days."

Caleb smiled. "I think it might be a lot for the both of us for some time, but thank you. It's a nice thought."

"Oh, it would be just as much for me as for you. I would get to _look_ at you in what I buy, after all!" Lucien gave Caleb a roguish wink, his tail swishing sassily. "Anyway, Sati, here. Put this on." He opened up the robe in invitation, and Caleb saw it had a dusting of tiny, white snowflakes around the lapels and down the sleeves where the silk had been made to resist the dye.

Caleb shook his head with a small smile then leaned toward Sati. "See what I mean by things taking time? There have been a lot of great improvements today with him, too, but sometimes he will still be insufferable about things. I suppose that's the nature of being alive. It's messy, and you can only improve so much at a time."

Sati nervously looked to Caleb again before bowing his head for Lucien. "I will do as you say, My Lord. But do you wish me first to be clean?"

"Oh! Right. I completely forgot about that." Lucien tossed the robe casually onto the edge of the bed and then leaned one hand on the mattress, reaching past Sati to grab one of the towels from the tray behind them. "Here we go!"

Sati withdrew into Caleb's space as his whole body tensed with panic. "Please, My Lord! You do not need to do this for me!"

"Lucien," Caleb cautioned, "that's perhaps too much, too soon. Just... one step at a time, right? Sati, what you want us to do?"

"I... May I do this for myself in the other room? Please? I will come back and be wearing the robe for you. But it will help me to be calmer before that."

Lucien sighed but gave Caleb a trusting look and nodded. "When you feel like you're ready, come back to us." He placed the towel in Sati's hand and stepped back.

"I will!" Sati vowed with another dip of his head. He stood, collected the robe from the bed, and gave Caleb an emphatically grateful look before striding out the door with brisk steps and closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sati.
> 
> First, he always defers to the wishes of his clients and feels deeply ashamed now for putting his own desires for a magic demonstration over Caleb’s. Second, he instantly blames himself whenever the mood sours, which has happened here and fed into his shame even more. And third, he’s become so accustomed to his servant/ master relationship with Lucien that it feels like a sanctuary. And now, when he felt too ashamed to receive kindness, Lucien responded by completely throwing away that dynamic of centuries and tossing Sati into a strange and terrifying situation where the prince is trying to defer to _him_ instead!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment. 🤗💕 I’d love to hear your reactions to this chapter.


	43. Words Of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucien start getting to know Sati in a non-physical way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our perpetual thanks to CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels for donating their time to help make this fic clear and consistent! 🤗💕
> 
> The text for this chapter has a short nsfw section as Caleb and Lucien get cleaned. If you’d like to omit this portion, please skip from Lucien kissing Caleb to the paragraph that starts with “I could have warmed it up for you.”

Caleb smiled gently at Sati's retreating back. Once the door was closed, he turned to look at Lucien. "It's a big change for him, you know? It's a big change for me too, to be honest. I... Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around and let us do this for him."

Lucien cupped a hand on Caleb's cheek and let out a heavy sigh, lowering his head to gently touch foreheads with him. "I know, you're right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I've been such a dick to everyone, and there are people who didn't deserve that. Like Sati. He wouldn't _be_ in such a mess right now if I hadn't treated him like an object for centuries."

"Well, there were things expected from each of you, and you learned that things were a certain way. It's hard to challenge the status quo when it's not expected of you. So I do not blame you for this."

"Thank you...." Lucien rubbed his thumb fondly over Caleb's cheekbone and then lifted his head, giving the wizard's nose a dainty kiss. "We should get you cleaned up and covered too, love."

"Do you want to take care of it?" Caleb asked, lounging back just a little.

The prince smiled sweetly. "Of course, love." He gave Caleb's lips a soft kiss and took hold of his hand, stepping away. "Stand up, please?"

Caleb stood. "I'm glad that you are putting time and effort into this. It means a lot, you know? So don't be too harsh on yourself either. These things do take time. It will take a while for all three of us, but that's okay."

Lucien collected a second damp towel and bunched it up in his hands for a few seconds, studying it critically. "Hmm… I still think this feels a bit cold, but _maybe_ it's right for you?" He held up the ball for Caleb to examine.

Caleb took the towel and made a thoughtful expression before placing it back with the others. "Can you hold the tray again for a moment? It could stand to be warmer."

"Of course." Lucien picked up the tray and watched as Caleb traced another symbol beneath it. "We should do more for Sati with magic.... Most of my skills are harmful, so I haven't brought any of them into the bedroom with him. But if he's this enamored by a simple cantrip, how much might he like your other spells?"

"It's an idea worth exploring. A lot of my spells also carry the intent to harm, but... You did seem to enjoy the polymorph one, so far," Caleb replied with a small laugh. "It's just... I do not want to rush into things. This is already a very big deal for him. I... Perhaps the best course of action would be to ask him, but I'm not against the idea."

"I don't mean to overwhelm Sati, but getting to watch you cast spells might actually make him more willing to go along with all of this. Has he seen you cast Dancing Lights yet? That's a lovely one that shouldn't bother him much."

"Oh... Sometimes it's easy to forget the simple ones... I didn't think about that."

Lucien grinned, thoroughly smitten. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find ways to delight him. You're really clever about that, after all." His tail trailed a fond caress down the outside of Caleb's leg. "Do you think the towel's done yet?"

Caleb was relieved to break eye contact, feeling quite raw after the questions and everything else. And the day was barely starting... He picked up one of the towels. "Ah, perfectly warm."

The prince's smile brightened with pride. "Excellent." He took a few steps away with the tray and set it on the floor near the wall, well off to the side. "How about we get you cleaned up, then? I suspect you and Sati have already leaked most of your presents onto the sheets, but we'll do what we can for it."

"That would be nice."

Lucien smirked and gently took the towel from Caleb. He folded it over in his right hand and placed his left on the back of Caleb's neck, stepping in close before meeting the wizard's lips with a slow, sensuous kiss. The warm fabric closed around Caleb's dick, with Lucien's hand softly rubbing it clean as his mouth matched the timing of those movements perfectly.

"You menace, you're supposed to help me clean up, not make more of a mess with me," Caleb replied breathlessly once he broke the kiss. He looked at Lucien with a fond smile. "Perhaps Sati had the right idea...."

Lucien scoffed and moved his left hand to his chest in a display of mock offense, his tail dancing playfully behind him. "You wound me, Caleb! I'm just trying to clean you." His hand with the towel slid down to cup Caleb's balls and give them a gentle squeeze. "Don't you want that?" he purred innocently.

"Yes, but cleaning without the distractions right now would be great. We have... perhaps not all the time in the world, but we do have more time for this later," Caleb replied with a roll of the eyes and a grin.

The prince chuckled warmly. "That's such a fabulous thing to hear you say." He gave Caleb another soft kiss and released his balls, reaching around to wipe his ass obligingly instead. "Any thoughts for other activities we could do with Sati?"

"I think it would be best to ask him. I would perhaps move away from anything related to his line of work, but I can also understand it would be a touchy thing if the three of us were seen together outside. So I feel like what would matter the most at this point is what he feels comfortable with."

"Well, we'd have to get dressed 'properly' if we want to leave this suite, and none of my clothes will do for him, so we're probably stuck in here today regardless. Unless we send him off with instructions to meet us somewhere else. You know, I've never seen him wear anything except that uniform?" Lucien paused thoughtfully. "He must be allowed to have a life outside of work, right?"

"I have never seen him outside of it either, but then I haven't been here for very long."

"Hmm." Lucien scowled to himself and stepped back towards the tray, dropping the soiled towel on the floor. "I, on the other hand, was here when Sati arrived at the Bastion, and this is the first time I've even cared to wonder about his life." He picked up a fresh towel and cleaned his own dick with a wince. "Yep! That's cold."

"I could have warmed it up for you," Caleb replied with a small chuckle. "As I said, you can't change the status quo if you don't know it's there. But now you can only change it for the better, right?"

"Well it's not like I _used_ to be dismissive of servants," Lucien complained. "Back when I lived with my first mother, those servant kids were the only ones who didn't despise me! I can scarcely remember them now." He sighed heavily and discarded his towel alongside the other. "The staff here treated me with respect, but only because of my station. There was suddenly a wall between me and everyone else. Sure, other court members would pretend to like me, but then they'd take advantage of my naïveté and manipulate me for their own purposes." Lucien closed his robe and knotted it. "So I guess I stopped trying. And ended up being a dick to Sati because that's all I was anymore."

"It's sad things came to that, but I can understand why you behaved that way. People have a tendency to manipulate those they can for their own gain. You shouldn't be too harsh on yourself." Caleb looked at his hands. "It's funny, coming from me."

Lucien stepped up to the bed again and retrieved Caleb's robe from the sheets. "I suppose we both have some self forgiveness to work on, then." He laid the garment across Caleb's bitten shoulders and smoothed his hands fondly down the wizard's biceps.

"I suppose so...." Caleb looked sideways with a little, lopsided smile.

Lucien smiled as well, his ruby eyes warm and his tail swishing with contentment. "That's the spirit!" He gave Caleb's lips another light kiss before backing away. "You should finish getting dressed, love. I'm actually surprised Sati isn't back yet. I'm tempted to check on him, but my _fabulous_ experience with manipulating people suggests that'd make him feel guilty. Which would have been an excellent motivator if that wasn't the exact opposite of what we want to accomplish!" Lucien let out a frustrated huff. "This is _hard_ , Caleb! I've got conflicting impulses on how to manage the situation and don't know which to follow! Even though I meant well as Molly, I never really snapped _you_ out of your self-depreciation either." He sighed, dejected, and lifted his eyes to meet Caleb's again. "What should we be doing here? I'm trusting your experiences to guide us through this."

"I do not know either," Caleb replied, slipping one arm after the other into his robe's sleeves. "Every person is different. Perhaps it would be better if I go look after him. But it's a good thing for you to know that such a response can happen. I... giving him some space may be an option as well." He tied the belt of his robe shut, pulled his wire out, and aimed the spell toward the door. <Sati? Are you alright? Do you want me to come out there?> he asked.

< _Caleb?!_ > Sati's voice came through, surprised and unsteady. < _Are you... ah... Do you hear me like this?_ >

<Yes I do. But you can only reply when I send the spell to you, and you have only six seconds to speak.>

< _I understand. And I am not injured. I am sorry for making you wait._ >

<It's okay. This is a big thing to deal with, and I understand.> Caleb glanced over and saw Lucien watching his lips attentively throughout the exchange. 

Sati drew in a tense breath and blew it out. < _Έχω σκηνοθετήσει να το κάνω-_ > the drow uttered softly, like a personal pep talk, before the spell cut out.

Another eight seconds ticked by. Lucien lifted his eyes to Caleb's at seeing the conversation end. "Well?" he had time to ask, nervous, before the door cracked open.

Sati entered the room with slow determination, his gaze averted and cheeks blushed a faint violet. The robe looked splendid on him, the icy blue a pale counterpoint to his skin and the white snow emphasizing his hair. "I give you my apologies for being slow in returning.... I wanted to be calm again for you."

Caleb gave Sati a soft smile. "It's okay. You can use all the time you want. I cannot speak for Lucien, but I can be patient. If needed, I can also distract him for you," he said with a small chuckle. Then he blushed self-consciously and mumbled something about getting clothes, making his way to the walk-in closet.

Sati dipped his head in acknowledgment as Caleb passed, and Lucien spoke up. "Well, how about we start by sitting around and having a chat? It's come to my attention that I know appallingly little about you, Sati, and I would like to fix that."

"There is nothing much interesting about me," the drow insisted humbly as Caleb began his search. "I do not have the life of a prince or magic user, with stories of adventure. You would be bored if I spoke of it."

Lucien's closet was full of purples, reds, and blacks, with only a smattering of grays and golds to brighten them. And while Caleb found a handful of shirts that might work for him, he soon realized all of the pants had tail holes and all of the dress robes on display were decorated in Firebird motifs. _Well... That might be a bit of a problem right there...._ He kept looking for something that might fit and thought back to where he had left his clothes from the night before.

"Even so," Lucien pressed, "I'd still like to hear about it. Where did you grow up? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I... have only lived here, in Rosohna. My mornings I spend being lazy, most days. And when work is not busy, I am resting with the other attendants and speaking with them as friends. Really, I am not interesting."

Caleb pulled open the top drawer of Lucien's dresser and found it contained decorative fabrics that looked to be silken scarves and long gloves in deep violets, black, and red. The second contained hosiery, both sheer and opaque, and small garments in black and red that Caleb assumed must be decorative lingerie. He poked his head out of the walk-in closet. "I don't think anything in here will work, Lucien. Perhaps you can bring my clothes from yesterday here or choose something from my wardrobe for me?"

Lucien smirked at Caleb, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "What, not even those dresses in the back? I'm sure you'd look fabulous in one of them."

"I'm sure you would enjoy the sight very much, but... Perhaps another time?"

The prince laughed, his tail curling happily. "If you say so, love." He started walking towards the door, and Sati lifted a hand as if to speak, but Lucien cut him off with a small gesture. "Nope! I've got it. You just wait here." He then slipped out of the room, leaving Sati to stand in place, uncomfortable, and fidget with the hems of his sleeves.

Caleb left the closet and walked back to where Sati was. "Sati?"

"Ah!" The drow started with surprise and snapped his attention to the wizard. "Yes, Caleb? Do you wish something?"

"Yes. I wish to know if you are okay. Truthfully, now that Lucien is out on an errand for me."

"I... do not know what is wanted of me? This finery, I... It feels like lying. Which would be good for pretending but not when you think it is real. And me being idle and leaving an errand for Lord Kryn feels wrong. Like... if I am an extra thing and not useful. Wasteful? I believe that is the word. Like doing my best is no good."

"We want you to be happy, for you to take care of yourself, and... You are doing your best, Sati, more than you can even think of, but you have to take care of yourself too if you want to keep doing so for a long time. And we want to take care of you, too." He gently took Sati's hands in his own, rubbing the drow's knuckles with his thumbs. "But yes, I can relate to the clothing thing. It feels weird to me, too. I've been in rough travel clothes for quite a while, so wearing finery is also strange for me. It does feel like lying about who I am, but... you and Lucien seem to have such fun picking out things for me to wear, so I can't begrudge you that."

Sati gave a little huff of amusement, a weak smile lifting the corners of his lips. "Do you not think I have been doing this job for a long time, το φως μου? The work here is much better than other places, and I keep myself very well. I am happy doing for others and making them feel good. It pleases me. I will wear fineries for you if that is pleasing, but do not imagine I have earned them like you."

"To be honest, I don't think I have earned them either. But there's more to this than work, rank, and politics. If what you do for us pleases you and it's not 'just work' to you, then that does make me happy. But you don't have to go through this all alone, is what I am saying."

"Aî! How can you still think yourself not deserving?!" Sati exclaimed. Behind him, Lucien slipped unobtrusively back into the room, clothes over his arm and shoes in hand. He closed the door quietly, careful not to interrupt. "You have brought back a Luxon Beacon and saved many! All I have given is the work I do here, and the coin I receive is used selfishly. None of this is as important as your doings."

"I have also killed many people and done other things I'm not proud of. If you think I can deserve those good things right now, then you deserve them just as much, if not even more."

Sati mournfully shook his head, his hands warm in Caleb's. "Killing is a thing done every day. But saving isn't, especially for the Consecuted. That is special. Even if every Consecuted here is killed, they will still live. Because of your saving."

Lucien strode forward into the room and laid Caleb's clothes unceremoniously on the bed as he addressed Sati. "And you don't think just being a good person—or being a person at all—entitles you to being treated well?"

The drow shook his head more emphatically. "Being good is a help, but it is not as important as doing a big service. It is service like yours that earns consecution."

"And is that what you want?" Lucien asked, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the bedpost. "To be consecuted?"

Sati lowered his head, his shoulders hunched defensively. "It... can be good. If things go well. But I am not expecting this. It is a hope shared by many in the staff but said to be funny. Many work and hope to be seen, and there are stories, but I do not know that it has ever happened in truth."

Caleb looked at Lucien, a curious expression on his face. "Is consecution a thing more common among those of higher rank?"

The tiefling sighed. "As much as my father would like to consecute everyone, there's only so much of a load our handful of Beacons can support. People who get accepted into the Kryn, Mirimm, and Thelyss Dens are granted consecution, and the conditions for that acceptance vary. For the most part, it comes down to an individual's deeds and contribution to the Dynasty, which was why I enlisted in my first life. Being born to a high rank isn't enough on its own, but it sure makes contributing easier."

"You don't know if has ever happened…." Caleb pondered, thoughtful. "I understand it's a finite resource, but at the same time that feels like such a waste of potential. Though it is still better than if the Empire were to discover its true purpose. They surely would use it just for the gain of a few. What about those who can't contribute, for one reason or another? Their lives are surely still as precious as anyone else's?"

Lucien's tail flicked with annoyance. "It'd be nice to consecute everyone, but that just isn't possible yet. And it's been decided that the best path for the Dynasty is to share consecution with the individuals most dedicated to its wellbeing. Those are the people we trust to carry the Dynasty forward and govern its populace throughout the centuries."

Sati looked mournfully down at his hands in Caleb's. "That is what I was thinking. There have been rumors of servants before doing a very good job or winning the affections of one of the Consecuted and being chosen as well. But I do not see how that can be. It is maybe that these stories are just people hoping and do not come from anything real."

Lucien looked away with a growl of frustration. "Even children of the High Consecuted have to prove their merit before they can be accepted into those Dens, so just getting a sponsor or marrying someone wouldn't work. Though it _would_ help get you out of servitude."

Sati winced. "Oh, no! Please. Do not be worrying of this for me. I do not even know yet that I wish consecution. There are other things that... would need to be decided."

"And what would those things be?" Caleb asked, genuinely curious.

"I- ah... do not wish it first for me? This is not a thing I have said many times, and never to clients...." He bit his lip again, hesitating, but kept hold of Caleb's hands. "I have... a sister? She is very important for me, and I do not know if I would say yes to consecution if it is not for her also."

"You have a sibling?" Caleb asked tenderly. "I've never had any siblings. What is she like? Is she younger or older than you?"

A quiet smile snuck onto Sati's lips, his gaze still on their hands. "We were gifted by our mother on the same day. She is like a part of me that is separate."

"Oh. I see." Caleb smiled. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to do this without her. That's a special bond right there."

Lucien shifted uncomfortably. "You know each new birth comes with a new family, right?"

A flash of something stern crossed Sati's face before he smoothed it away. "Yes, I know that will be. But it does not change things for me and and my sister of now. Even if others come after, we are of each other and will always be. No lives and times can change this."

Caleb looked to Lucien with concern. "They could always find each other, right?"

"Oh, of course!" the prince agreed. "They wouldn't be siblings anymore, and their lifespans would be out of sync most of the time, but they'd rejoin their Den after each childhood and be able to find each other then."

"Please," Sati implored, sinking back into a muted and well-worn grief. "It is hurting me to hear you speak of these wishes as if you are certain they could be. I do not expect for even one of us to be offered consecution, and this impossible thing cannot happen twice."

Caleb sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I had more sway in the matter."

The drow shook his head and squeezed Caleb's hands. "This is very kind of you. But please do not feel that you should be able to make things different. There are too many wanting consecution for it to be allowed for me. If my sister and I can somehow do enough for this gift, then it will be earned. But I am not so selfish to think we need saving more than others, and I do not wish to injure the Dynasty by stealing places from people who can truly do good for others."

"Look," Lucien said in a more serious battle-planning tone than Molly had ever used. "If anyone knows about the different paths to consecution, it's the Den Dreamseers. Together, they have the histories of every single Consecuted alive today locked in their heads! And though they won't be able to divulge any personal details, perhaps we can get them to talk in general terms about it. There have to be dozens of opportunities we're overlooking, with some that could help you and your sister move forward."

"I do not know nearly enough about all this to be of any help," Caleb admitted. "Perhaps, though, if we have specific questions.... I do have an appointment with a Dreamseer."

Lucien looked to Caleb with a determined glint in his ruby eyes and nodded. "I can also speak with Dreamseer Kryn. Do you want me to go to your session with you? I hardly know Dreamseer Thelyss at all, but from that conversation at breakfast and how damaged you seemed after your last session, I feel I can conclusively say that she's a cold, heartless bitch who wouldn't know sympathy if it bit her frozen ass and kept on chomping."

"The point of those sessions is not so much dealing with the memories yet and more making sure they are not tampered with. But yes, it is a lot, and I don't want to burden you with this."

"And _I_ don't want you to crumple like that again!" the prince insisted. "I've tackled my own gauntlet of harrowing revival sessions, which just grows longer with each life, so I know what I'm signing up for. If you _really_ don't want me there, I'll accept that. But don't go lying to yourself and pretend that pushing me away is some kind of favor."

Sati lifted Caleb's hands and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss. "I cannot speak with the experience of Lord Kryn, but I will also listen if a thing is troubling for you. That is a skill I _do_ know."

Caleb opened his mouth to speak and then closed it for a moment, frowning. "It's not that I don't want you there. It's... I'm scared of what those memories could bring. I'm scared you'll see me differently because of them."

"Caleb," Lucien said with certainty, the determination in his eyes all but pinning the wizard in place. "I _love_ you. Learning about whatever's in your past isn't going to change that. My hands aren't clean either, in case you've forgotten, and I'd be the worst kind of hypocrite if I held you to some kind of righteous standard that I couldn't keep myself. I'm here for you, and nothing is going to change that."

Caleb stared down at the floor, weighing the pros and cons, before looking back up at Lucien. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

Sati rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles over the backs of Caleb's hands. "I do not thoroughly understand what these sessions are for you. But if they are like the ones the Consecuted have for remembering, then know it is a normal thing to take another person with you. I have never been to one, but I have been the ear that clients speak to after, so I know the pain they can bring. If Lord Kryn is wishing to go with you, then I feel you will be in secure hands if you say 'yes'."

Caleb looked at Sati and Lucien, his gaze going back and forth for a moment. "I know it would be better. I know. I don't know why I find it so difficult to just ask you. I suppose it's because I've spent too long on my own... but..." His emotions felt like a constricting weight on his chest.

"Hey, hey..." Lucien stepped away from the bedpost and over to Caleb, laying a warm hand on the human's back and rubbing it soothingly. "It's okay if you can't ask, as long as you're still able to make your wishes known. Do you want me to go with you today? You can just nod or shake your head if that's easier."

Caleb made the smallest of nods as he leaned into the touch. He took a deep breath, the knot in his chest becoming just a bit less tight.

"There we are, love," Lucien cooed. He moved in and gave Caleb a tender kiss on the cheek. "I've got you."

Caleb smiled softly at the sentiment, nodded, and gently squeezed Sati's hand as well. They both had him, each in their own way.

Sati's lips lifted with a fond smile, his eyes indulgent but melancholy. "I am happy Lord Kryn can do this for you. If I can help you in other ways, please do not be slow to say them to me. It is good to see you have peace." The drow shifted his gaze to Lucien. "And the same is for you, My Lord. I will answer the generosity you have shown me here."

Lucien's brow creased, and he shifted uncertainly. "You understand we're trying to have you _not_ act like a servant, right?"

Sati's expression fell towards quiet dread. "Ah... this is a thing you were suggesting. I do not..." He looked down at his hands again. "It would be good if you can tell me what to do with specificness. I do not like how this feels, like how both trying and not trying is wrong, and I do not wish to make everything bad for you."

"Hmmm." Caleb knew that dissonance very well; even after everything that had happened, breaking from Professor Ikithon’s teachings still felt inherently wrong, and it sounded like Sati had been living as a servant for centuries. This was not going to be easy. "If it makes you more comfortable, I'm sure we can figure something out. Personally, I want you to feel like you're at home with us. You talked about your twin sister, and I would love to meet her and see how it is for you when you are not here, working."

The tension in Sati's posture eased somewhat, a shy smile ghosting onto his face. "She is... a part of my life that I try to keep away from my profession. She understands but does not think it is good for me. When I visit, it is helpful for me to not say anything of the Bastion or my work. It only gives her anger. I, ah..." Sati gently squeezed Caleb's hands, and his tone softened with timid hope. "I do not know how she would be if I bring a client to see her, as people in courting do."

Caleb sighed and looked sideways. If Sati still saw them as clients first, he was at a loss for anything to say that he hadn't already. He wanted more, but he knew what being pushed into intimacy felt like, and he couldn't bear the thought of putting Sati through that torment. Memories spun through Caleb's mind, drawing the bulk of his attention off to other places and times.

Lucien let out an amused huff. "Not to mention that the guest you'd bring is a human from the Dwendalian Empire who doesn't even speak Undercommon. Does your sister understand Common, at least?"

Sati shifted uncomfortably. "We- ah... were not so lucky to learn different languages as children. The Bastion taught me this when I came here, and I have practiced. But I do not think Selia had need of more than the few words in Common one hears on the street."

The tiefling smirked, his tail waving with mischief. "You mean curse words?"

Sati looked at him, confused. "By 'curse' you mean..." Lucien spoke in Undercommon, and Sati's brow cleared. "Ah! Yes, that is some. But also words of usefulness. 'Yes', 'no', 'how much', 'boss', sayings like that."

"You know, Caleb hasn't seen much of Rosohna yet," Lucien volunteered. "I keep meaning to take him out shopping but just haven't gotten around to it. How about you come with us? If you've lived in the city your whole life, I'm sure you could do an excellent job of showing him the sights."

"Ah... the places I know well are not the nicest ones," Sati answered bashfully. "Is this not something you wish to do for him?"

A slow and mischievous grin crept onto the prince's face, his tail waving playfully. "Oh, I'll still be coming along! Though I might be in disguise if we're trying to keep a low profile. And don't worry about places being fancy or not. If it matters to you, we'd love to see it. Right, Caleb?" He clapped his hand on the wizard's right shoulder, making the bite flare with pain.

Caleb winced at the clap, his awareness jolting back into the present, and just nodded.

Lucien sighed in resignation and gazed at Caleb with a soft smile. "What am I going to do with you, love...?" He leaned in and gave the wizard's cheek a fond peck before turning towards Sati again. "Should we make plans to go out today, or do you need to schedule that with your supervisor or something?"

"If we do anything today," Caleb added, "it has to be soon. I do have a session this afternoon."

"You, ah... said that was at two, yes?" Sati asked nervously. "If there is a place you must be, I can maybe go with you that way. If I will be gone for a long time, I should ask for a day of rest. But for a few hours like this, you can request me as a part of your meal outside- OH!" Sati exclaimed as if suddenly remembering something. "I should probably say: there was a snow last night. I have not been out to see, but the talk with the staff is that it is a hand deep in places."

Lucien gave a low whistle. "That's a lot for one night! Caleb's meeting is in the Shadowshire, but maybe we should stop by one of the topside gardens first!"

Sati's cheer faded. "Oh... A garden would be very beautiful, but I do not know many places down the big stairs. It is a very good place to live, but I have only been there to see my sister. She is the one who could say more."

Lucien beamed proudly. "Well, maybe that's your excuse to have Caleb meet her! Surely she wouldn't begrudge helping you show a foreign dignitary the sights."

Sati chuckled to himself. "You do not know my sister. She is quickly angry at people who act important. It will maybe work for Caleb because he is not this way, but I cannot imagine her meeting you without yelling."

The prince drew himself up, affronted. "Are you saying I can't be polite?!"

" _No!_ It is nothing bad about you! I only... Ah..." Sati looked to Caleb then, his eyes pleading for help.

"It's just that, because of your ability to pull rank, you tend to take a lot of space. You probably don't always do it on purpose or mean it, but subconsciously, it's still there. You are confident, at times overly so. It's not necessarily a bad thing, mind you, but sometimes it's a lot. Even before, you were always a bit like that. I think it's the Lucien part that showed through to Mollymauk."

Lucien's brow furrowed in thought, though his tail still lashed his irritation. "Okay...? What do you recommend, Caleb? All I know is how to be me, and it sounds like you're saying part of that doesn't work here."

"Well, you're already doing a lot by being more mindful about it. That's honestly all we can ask, and you're doing great. You just have to keep making that conscious effort."

"If I may say?" Sati said cautiously, "Perhaps you can do a pretending? When you are... not looking like you and are hiding, is it easier to act like someone different?"

"I don't know...." The prince paused in thought, his tail his only movement. "I'm certainly not _trying_ to be myself, then. But does that actually change my presence?"

Caleb made a face between amused and 'how you tactfully answer that?' "It doesn't always," he ended up saying with a small shrug.

Sati glanced at Caleb and grinned with a burst of shared humor before quickly schooling his face. He cleared his throat, getting himself back on track. "You are very strongly you, so that would be difficult. But you can try it with us if you wish to practice. I cannot say for... for Caleb here, but I consent to let you try to surprise me like this."

Lucien focused his attention on Sati again. "You mean try to trick you into thinking I'm someone else? I don't think that would actually work here, when you both already know it's me. And it'd be tough logistically for me to approach Caleb that way because Essek and I are guarding him."

Sati cast a worried glance at Caleb at that revelation before returning his gaze to Lucien. "If you wish, I can tell Mazrie at the baths that you are trying this so you can make visits to surprise me there. But if you wish to work on this now, we can maybe see how you try to pretend and let you know what is working?"

Lucien let out a weary sigh. "I don't know.... I don't even have my ring attuned right now. Though I guess there's no harm in starting." He withdrew his arm from around Caleb and began walking towards his closet, his tail trailing in a lingering touch along the back of Caleb's legs as if reluctant to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a good start! 🤗
> 
> Please share your thoughts and reactions with us. We dearly love getting comments. 💕


	44. Walking the Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb, Sati, and Lucien fine tune their relationship negotiations and prepare to set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks, as always, for the generous beta reading support given to us by CrunchyWrites and RosemaryBagels. 🤗💕
> 
> Sadly, RosemaryBagels was not available this time around, but we hope to see her return next chapter. 👍

Once Lucien stepped into the closet, Sati stared gratefully into Caleb's eyes, gave his hands a squeeze, and murmured, "Thank you for helping, my light. Should I be worried by this 'guarding'? That is not a usual thing, and guarding from the Shadowhand does not sound good."

"No, it isn't a usual thing, that's true. But considering my past and what could happen because of it, I'd rather take that precaution. It's not... Unless something happens to me, it's not something you should worry about too much. The sessions are also part of this.... I don't want to hurt those around me, and I'm taking steps toward that. That's all it is."

Sati held Caleb's gaze and nodded slowly. "Then I will trust these two to keep you safe. May the Luxon watch over you and guide them." Sati leaned in and met his lips to Caleb's in a tender kiss full of love and devotion, his hands still cradling the human's securely between them.

Lucien stepped back into the room, carrying clothes in one arm and boots with the other, and paused. Sati backed away again, his gaze lowered in humble apology. Lucien sighed aggressively before continuing on towards the bed, all business. "You're allowed to kiss him if I'm not there. And touch each other in ways that aren't considered lewd. Save the heated stuff for when you're with me or let me know ahead of time. Surprises like that will make me think you're hiding something." He dropped his dark-colored garments onto the bed, shrugged out of his crimson robe, and proceeded to dress with his back to them, his tail conspicuously still.

Caleb smiled reassuringly at Sati before studying Lucien as he changed. He didn't know what to do to make things better for Sati in the moment.

The tiefling fastened his pants—black again—above his tail and lifted his shirt. It was a deep violet in what appeared to be velvet, with flames embroidered down the right shoulder and back with an iridescent red thread that shimmered as Lucien wrapped it around himself. He put his arms through the sleeves, turned around, and stilled with his claws partway up the off-center line of ruby buttons on his chest as he saw Caleb staring at him. "What?" he asked bluntly, unamused.

Caleb replied with a thoughtful frown. "What is the matter now?"

The prince huffed with frustration. "What do you want me to say, Caleb? That I still got possessive over that kiss, even though I agreed to this? That I both want to help Sati and make him heel? That I feel like a horrible person for it and that it's also my right? I want too much, and it's all fucking chaos, so I just have to deal with it. I said you're good, and you're good, so just leave it. Please. We're supposed to be encouraging Sati right now."

The drow squeezed Caleb's hands securely and gazed at Lucien, his posture straightening with resolve. "And I wish to be helping you. This fight inside is causing you pain, yes? But if I can say, it sounds that you have decided. Do you know which thing you most want?"

Lucien sighed sadly, his aggression sloughing away as his tail drooped. "For Caleb to be happy."

Caleb looked around, wanting a way out. "I don't want this if it just ends up making you two miserable. I... I selfishly wanted that, sure, but not to the detriment of your happiness."

"No, I want this _too_ , Caleb!" Lucien insisted. "Giving up now would just make everything worse. Maybe we should slow things down, though?"

Sati nodded. "Can you say what made things difficult for you now and not with everything before?"

The end of Lucien's tail curled unhappily around his shins. "I just... You didn't ask this time? I know that's fucking horrible of me, and I'm trying. But maybe it was a bit too fast?"

Sati relaxed into a warm smile. "The change you requested in how I am with you is also difficult for me, and it would feel good to keep a part that I know. Do you wish to try for now with me asking before a kiss?"

Lucien flicked his gaze over to meet Caleb's, his expression heartfelt and uncharacteristically meek. "Would that work for you, love?"

Caleb didn't verbally reply. He just kept his expression as neutral as possible and nodded. Sati really shouldn't have to ask, and seeing that behavior so ingrained rubbed Caleb the wrong way. But there wasn't much else he could do at the moment, so he went with it.

The drow beamed at him gratefully, far more at ease. "Thank you, λατρεία μου. I know it is less than you are wanting, but this is what they say is a first step, yes? The important thing is that we do not push too fast and break things. There is time."

Lucien's tail flicked with amusement, and one corner of his mouth lifted in a soft smirk. "Time for that later?"

Sati nodded decisively. "Yes. I think this will be good for us now, and there will be time to do more later. For now, there are afternoon plans we should be making. Did you decide which place to go?"

"I do not know," Caleb answered with a noncommittal shrug. "The suggestions earlier all seemed like equally good options." If anything, he thought that perhaps a better idea at the moment would be to go to the Tomes; he did have a lot to discuss with Essek about their little project.

Lucien sat on the bed beside the rest of his clothes, retrieved a simple pair of black socks from the pile, and proceeded to put them on. "Well, my ring takes an hour to attune, so we've got some time before it'll work. Would you mind keeping track of that for me, love?" 

"I will...."

"Thanks." He smoothed his pants hems back down over the stockings and picked up the boots, also black and lined with what appeared to be gray rabbit fur. "How about we go shopping, then? I wouldn't want to make either of you miss the snow, and we can use the staircase in the Gallimaufry district to head down when it gets closer to two. My ring should finish attuning on the walk, and you could disguise yourself too, if you like," he said with a nod towards Caleb, lacing up the first boot and moving on to the second. "We could even grab some street fare for lunch! I know you planned to be included as part of our meal, Sati, but couldn't I just extend this booking for a few hours?"

"Χμ... the picnic was to help say why we would be leaving. But maybe your asking will not need a reason."

Caleb nodded and walked toward where he last left his pouch. He collected it and briefly considered grabbing his books as well but decided they would be safe enough in Lucien’s suite. Caleb absently brought the pouch to his hip, paused, and then looked down at the robe he was still wearing. "Perhaps I should go change...."

Lucien stood with a chuckle and lifted the last garment from his bed, and Caleb saw it was a heavy cloak, also in black. "Yeah, I would recommend waiting until we're outside to cast, after we leave the antimagic zones." The prince swirled his cloak around himself and proceeded to fasten its silver clasp, the heavy wool swaying as it settled. "You should also have some winter gear available in your closet somewhere. Do you have some too, Sati, or should we loan you some?"

"Ah!" Sati waved his hands in front of his chest in fear. "No, I have something good! Do not worry. I will need a little time to go to my room, but I can meet you after at a place you like. But maybe it would be best to place your request now?"

"Sure!" Lucien agreed amicably. "Would you mind calling Ziya again, love? She'll be going with us too."

Caleb took the wire out of his component pouch. "What do you want me to say, exactly?"

"Hmm. I was going to say just to summon her, but it'll probably help to let you deliver what she'll see as 'good news'. So tell her to extend our reservation of Sati until two thirty and then prepare to escort us outside immediately upon her return."

Caleb brought the wire to his lips and repeated the message to Ziya exactly, also telling her she could reply.

< _I'm familiar with the spell,_ > she answered with a touch of dry condescension. < _Please tell His Lordship I'll return promptly._ >

He relayed the message back to Lucien.

"Alright!" the prince said with a pleased clap of his hands and a swish of his tail, much harder to read with the weighty cloak pinning it near the floor. "Now we just need to decide where to meet Sati. Any recommendations?" he asked the drow.

"If you are wanting this a secret, it would be good to meet outside the Bastion, after your ring is ready. There are some gardens near to us that might not be too busy."

A sly grin curled across Lucien's lips. "Oh, we know a couple. Should we try the more open one, Caleb?" His voice dipped suggestively. "Or go visit the lilacs?"

"The lilacs sounds nice," Caleb replied, still in a quite non-committal tone about it.

Lucien's grin turned predatory, and his eyes shone with devious anticipation. "They sure do! Are you going to be that tiefling again? Because I could lend you a pair of pants with a tail hole now! No one else should notice beneath your coat, right?"

Caleb saw that grin and very much wasn't happy with it, not that he would outwardly show that. This new arrangement didn't feel like slowing things down; it felt more like going back to square one, and again all at Lucien's advantage... "Sure."

"Hey..." Lucien said gently, his mood softening. "Are you really alright, Caleb? You're acting closed off again."

"It would be hypocritical of me to say yes. But then it seems you two are happier this way."

Lucien stepped up to Caleb and traced a tender hand down his cheek. "Then what would help _you_ , love? I want things to feel fair for everyone."

"I don't know... It's just... The power imbalance thing is... hard to deal with for me. And perhaps I should have thought about that sooner."

Lucien sighed. "We can't exactly take turns being with you; I have to keep you under guard. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Maybe..." Sati suggested tentatively, "If Caleb was giving you a different rule under his control, that would work?" Caleb didn't say a thing. It was more of the same, really, albeit from a different place. "Or... Do you think you would feel different if it was Caleb doing the kiss? We could try letting only him choose when that will be."

"What, you mean _I_ couldn't kiss him either?" Lucien asked, stunned.

Sati shrugged. "That would be Caleb making the choice."

Just by Lucien's expression, Caleb figured saying yes to that was probably a bad idea and that the arrangement would last for about five minutes. The tiefling was too used to getting exactly what he wanted.

Lucien looked down and chewed his lip, clearly conflicted. "I mean... That would be what's fair, right...? To both you and Caleb? Because I should respect his choices about his body."

Sati laid a comforting hand on Lucien's shoulder with a quiet smile. "That is a very kind thought to have. If you wish to try, I would be doing this with you."

The prince lifted his gaze to Caleb's, his ruby eyes worried and imploring. "But you would still kiss _me_ , right? If we do this?"

Caleb froze. That request was so manipulative, like every leading question Trent had asked him before, and Lucien probably hadn't even noticed! All the pressure to keep Lucien and Sati happy had fallen to Caleb. The whole arrangement seemed to be decided already, and he couldn't cut and run without disappointing both of them, but how could he balance things when Lucien just naturally took up so much space? It wasn't tenable! He would inevitably fail, with Lucien probably feeling shafted first. He really needed to talk with someone outside all of this, but he was already taking too long now! "Of course I will." It was easier just to placate Lucien for the time being, as usual.

Lucien closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief before looking to Caleb again with a small, confident smile. "Alright. I think I can do this, then. How much more time for the ring?"

"Forty-four minutes. Is there anything you would like to do in the meantime?"

"Well, get you dressed, for one. Either with my wardrobe or yours. Then we can start walking to the park."

"Which place have you chosen?" Sati asked. Lucien replied in Undercommon for a few seconds, and the drow nodded. "Okay. I do not know this garden, but I know the... walking ways? It should not be hard to find."

Lucien smirked fondly. "You mean 'streets'."

"Ah! Yes, streets. Thank you." Sati met Caleb's eyes with a shy smile. "In Undercommon, it is the same word as 'branches', but I knew that was not right."

"Also 'tunnels'," Lucien volunteered, "but we're getting off topic. Did you still want pants from here, Caleb?"

Caleb watched the exchange, remembering how it used to be when he was learning Common as well. He gave a small smile at this and ended up nodding at Lucien.

"Excellent!" the tiefling said proudly. He leaned in as if to kiss Caleb's cheek but caught himself and pulled away towards the closet. "Any particular color, love? I have black, red, and also silver available. Assuming you want pants that'll keep you warm."

"I think black will be fine." He kept his reply short and to the point, not knowing what else to really do. He smiled nervously. "Perhaps I should go pick out something of my own?"

"If you'd like," Lucien agreed, stepping out with two black pants on hangers. "This pair's a bit snug on me now, so it might fit you best, and the other's larger but still simple and comfortable. But if neither work, you're definitely welcome to choose whatever."

"I'll try them both. Anything else you want me to try on?"

Lucien smirked as he handed over the garments, his tail waving playfully. "Well, there are some _fun_ things in there I would love to see you wear! But since we're going out, those can keep until later. Most of my regular shirts would probably be a bit loose on you, so I recommend we head back to your room for the rest of your outfit."

Caleb shook his head with a small smile, knowing full well what Lucien's idea of fun was.

There was a solid knocking sound from the main door, and Ziya's muffled voice called out, "I have extended your reservation, My Lord. Do you wish me to enter?"

"No need," the prince replied confidently. "We will be stepping out shortly. Please continue to wait in the hall."

"Yes, My Lord," she answered.

Silence fell, and Lucien waited another four seconds before turning his attention back to the others. "There we go! Are you ready to leave, Sati?"

"Ah- I should not be wearing this when I do," the drow said apologetically, untying the fine robe Lucien had loaned him. "It is very lovely, but it would pull eyes to me. Please give me a moment to put on my livery."

Lucien waved his hand casually. "Of course. Since you like it, I'll keep it ready for you for next time."

"Oh! That is..." Sati began but then stopped and continued more calmly, "Thank you, My Lord."

The prince beamed with triumph. "Wonderful! You're already making great strides, Sati. Well done."

Sati's cheeks and ears turned faintly purple as he laid the silk robe on the bed and collected his uniform, but Caleb knew the blush had nothing to do with nudity. He studied Sati for a moment before looking toward the entrance of the room. "I suppose we should go to my room, then..." He didn't know why he felt a pressure in his chest about the whole thing. It was far from his usual amount of anxiety, but it still felt off.

Sati nodded, drawing one side of his tunic closed over his pants and anchoring it there with a hidden tie. "I should also go and put on my clothes for outside. Please remember to dress warmly, but not so much that it gives you a problem under the ground." He wrapped the other side closed as well and tied its white strings in a simple but tidy bow that rested discreetly above his hip.

Caleb nodded then looked at Lucien. "I suppose you would like to help me with this?"

Lucien groaned, the end of his tail waving excitedly below his cloak. "Are you _trying_ to tempt me right now, Caleb? I can't even kiss you, but first you ask for the lilacs, in tiefling form no less, and now _this?_ "

Sati paused in slipping on his shoes and looked back and forth between them, uncertain. "Do you wish me to go change now or stay and help?"

"You can come with us and pick something if you want." Caleb replied, a little confused by their responses.

Sati dipped his head in apology. "My room is farther away than yours. If you wish me to meet you at the same time, I should leave quickly. But I can assist you with the pants or... other wishes first if that is wanted more."

Caleb turned a bit pink realizing all too late that his words could be understood in a very different way than he'd intended. "I meant helping to pick out the rest of my clothes, not whatever wanton ideas Lucien might have in mind right now, because we wouldn't be able to stop that for a minute, would we?" he said in a somewhat amused tone. "Ah, don't worry. You can go change if you want and meet us later. You can even stop by my room while I try on the pants and pick out something you'd like me to wear?" He turned to Lucien. "You are too easily tempted, but I will let you give me a kiss if you behave. Otherwise I feel like I will never hear the end of it."

Lucien perked up merrily, and Sati finished putting on his shoes with a pleased smile. "I am happy to be invited, but I trust His Lordship will choose some very nice clothes for you. I do not know what he or you will look like when I reach the garden, but this guessing will be fun, yes? Maybe you can also pretend and surprise me there, though I will be looking for it."

"Ja, we can do this. I suppose it's settled, then."

"Then I will move with the quickness of knowing I will be with you soon." Sati stepped up to Caleb and laid a gentle hand on his cheek, his smile for the wizard tender and warm. "Thank you, λατρεία μου. For everything." He moved his gaze to Lucien and gave a respectful nod. "My Lord." The prince nodded in return. Sati's warm touch lifted away as he stepped back towards the door and gave them a shallow bow. Then he opened the door, stepped through, and was gone.

Lucien strolled up alongside Caleb with a quiet chuckle and watched the door until they heard the front one close. "Has he told you what those endearments mean, yet?"

"He hasn't. Why?"

"Well, 'αγάπη μου' means 'my love'. That's pretty common for paid companions to say. Then there's 'my gold', or 'χρυσέ μου', which I haven't heard so much but makes sense with your complexion. 'Το φως μου' means 'my light', which is really saying something from a follower of the Luxon, and that last one? 'Λατρεία μου'? Means 'my adored' and is only said when you love someone profoundly. He's got it _bad_."

Caleb looked at Lucien, his head spinning. "And are you okay with this?" He wondered when he would make a mistake—because he inevitably would—and have this arrangement come down around him like a house of cards.

The tiefling heaved a conflicted sigh. "At first I thought it was just cute, you know. Like a puppy. And it's still cute now, but it's like he's more real, somehow? I know that's supposed to be a good thing, but it's probably part of why I flared up like that. I want him to be happy, and you most of all, so I definitely want to go through with this. But if I fail now and then, please forgive me? It's a lot to get used to."

"It is indeed a lot to get used to, perhaps more so than we all thought." Caleb laid the borrowed pants on Lucien's bed for a moment, removed his robe, and began putting on his clothes from the day before. "How about we bring the pants to my room? It's less going back and forth that way, and I can try on everything all together."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready, love." Lucien's tone was casual, but he watched with a gluttonous appetite in his eyes as Caleb stripped and got dressed again in front of him.

Caleb felt the tiefling's gaze on his body as surely as a touch but decided to ignore it. Lucien had promised to wait, so the prince would just have to be patient. Caleb knelt down for a moment to tie his shoes, disregarding Lucien's soft groan at the presentation, before standing to put on his coat. "Okay, that is everything. Let's go." Caleb stepped through the bedroom door into the main suite and immediately noticed the harness on the couch. He chose not to comment about it, but the heat in his ears notified him that they had definitely turned more pink.

Lucien followed his gaze and grinned, his eyes sparkling devilishly. "Well! We should probably put that away somewhere before the cleaning staff comes. Do you want to keep it here or back in your suite?"

"Here... Now that it has been moved, I suppose." Caleb wanted to shake his head at Lucien. There really was no stopping the tiefling.

"Works for me!" Lucien replied cheerfully as he approached the couch and started gathering up the leather straps. He stroked the spade of his tail across the central cushion with a hum of satisfaction before turning back around, and Caleb realized it was the same cushion they had made a mess of the night before.

"Pardon me, love." Lucien crossed in front of Caleb with a wink and another caress of his tail, moving over to a mahogany cabinet against the front wall. He opened it to show a weapon rack with six sheathed swords on display, as well as a number of belts of various makes suspended on hooks. There, he swapped out the harness for a black and silver belt, collected two swords, and threaded the belt through their scabbards. "I know you don't typically wear swords, but I can give you one if you like. Just in case."

"I don't think it would be very useful; I was never taught how to properly use a sword. I think I will stick to my spells, if you don't mind," Caleb replied. From what he could see of the blades, they looked finely made, and he suspected Lucien would have one that would be balanced for him, but... _Hmmm_. _Perhaps it would be just another skill to learn._

"Yeah, but you're going to be in disguise, right? Carrying a sword will make you look less defenseless to anyone who'd want to pickpocket you or start something. Like a stage prop! And if you find you like it, I can help teach you how to use it the right way."

"If anyone ever thinks I'm defenseless, they will be in for a surprise. I understand and acknowledge your worry, but I won't need it for now."

"Alright." Lucien buckled his own belt around his hips, settled it into place comfortably, and closed the cabinet. "Now for your room." He strode confidently over to the front door and opened it, leading Caleb out into the hall.

Ziya was standing there across the hall and snapped to attention at Lucien's exit. "My Lord," she greeted the prince with a fist to her chest in salute. In addition to her dark silks and armor, she wore thick boots and a heavy, gray cloak of coarse fur that appeared to have come from an alarmingly large wolf. There were still no visible weapons on her person, but Caleb knew better than to assume she was unarmed.

"Escort us to the guest wing," Lucien commanded with a pleased tone as he continued on by her. "Once Sir Widogast has changed his attire, we will leave directly from there."

"Yes, My Lord," she answered with a grateful nod of her head. She looked up and studied Caleb as he stepped out as well, her expression more wary than aggressive.

Caleb eyed Ziya just as warily as he passed before turning his back to her and hurrying to fall into step just slightly behind Lucien. The door closed behind him, and though he heard no footsteps from Ziya, that hair-raising sense of an impending touch at the back of his neck told him she was following.

Lucien led them down to the base of the stairs with an aloof nod for the guards and then rounded the corner towards the breakfast hall. There was a distant hubbub throughout the palace as servants and dignitaries went about their midday business, but this long corridor was empty for the moment. Lucien strode briskly forward, his posture radiating a masterful purpose that brokered no interruptions.

Caleb kept expecting people to burst out of the doors to either side, but they finally passed without incident as the sounds of activity grew clearer up ahead. When they reached the intersection, Caleb barely had time to notice Lucien's gaze flick with haughty indifference down the main path to the right before the prince turned left again, towards the guest wing.

Up ahead, the guards at their station stared intently at the approaching trio but made no move as they continued through the antimagic field without effect. Lucien gave them a cursory nod as well. And then the group rounded another left, into the guest hallway itself, and Lucien let his tension drop with a sharp sigh of relief. "I don't think anyone but the guards saw us. Giving you an escort could be explained easily enough, but I didn't have anything plausible to say about why you're carrying clothes with you."

"Ah, if someone asks—and honestly, l don't think they will because you are you. But next time, depending on how late in the day it is, we can just say I went shopping early or you had a tailor bringing the clothes in for me," Caleb replied with a small smile. He did breathe a small sigh of relief as well, feeling his stress lessen at being back on this side, if only for a moment.

"Damn, it's that late already?" Lucien asked incredulously. "I thought people might still be at breakfast. But that's a really clever idea about the tailor."

"We are closer to dinner than we are to breakfast."

"Well, fuck," the prince exclaimed as their more casual pace carried them down the empty hall. Then he met Caleb's eyes with a playful smirk. "I suppose time really does fly when you're having fun!"

Caleb rolled his eyes at this with a lopsided smile. "I don't know how you are getting anything done..."

"Well..." Lucien wilted a little, sheepish. "Honestly, I haven't since you got here."

Caleb smirked. "I thought as much." He leaned over for a quick kiss, to which Lucien responded with a surprised and gleeful smile. "Ah, perhaps I should leave you to do whatever needs to be done and just go to the Tomes right away? It seems you could do with fewer distractions!" For as much as this was exactly what Caleb wanted to do, his expression had no bite behind it, his tone just teasing.

"No, no! We've made plans for today. And besides, we don't want to disappoint Sati, right? Just a little more time together shouldn't hurt."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, just think about it!" the tiefling said excitedly. "Going out as carefree, anonymous shoppers and enjoying the snow together? It'll be great!"

"But all the work to do! Surely there are more pressing matters?"

"But work can wait one more day, right? The snow might not! This is our chance to experience a fleeting delight together."

Caleb shook his head, amused. "Well, fine then. But you can't say I haven't warned you."

Lucien replied with a cheerful smirk. "I won't, Professor." They reached Caleb's door, and Lucien opened it for him grandly. "After you."

Caleb walked through the door with a small nod and a "thank you" to Lucien.

"Of course, my love," the prince cooed as he stepped in and shut the door, leaving Ziya outside. "Would you like any assistance with the fasteners for those pants? The location's a bit awkward at first."

"Well, you can explain them to me first. Then once I try, I'll see if I need help."

"Sure." Lucien lifted the waistband of one of the pants Caleb was holding and showed him the back. "Each of these pants has a pair of flaps that overlap above the tail. This pair—the snug one—has two buttons on the inner flap. That's nice and simple. The other pair is designed to lay flat on the outside, so it has one button that fastens towards your body and these little metal hooks at the end of the upper flap to keep it pinned down."

"Ah. I see now what you mean by awkward... Well. You can help me, but nothing funny. We are on a schedule, after all, and we don't want Sati to wait."

"Cross my heart!" Lucien lifted his hands innocently but still wore a roguish smile.

Caleb rolled his eyes again; that was sure an innocent look. "I mean it."

"Of course," the prince replied more sincerely. "Look but don't touch, right?"

"Not unless I say so."

"Okay. Go ahead and try one on."

Caleb carried the pants into the bedroom and draped them over the back of a chair. Then he fetched a robe from the closet, unceremoniously shed his current clothes onto the floor, and put on both the tighter pair of pants and the robe.

Lucien tsked. "How are we supposed to check the fit with a robe in the way?"

"Just hold it up?" Caleb did as much as he said it.

Lucien moved in close behind Caleb and drew the flaps together, his warm knuckles shifting against the wizard's lower back as he worked on the first button. "Well, _this_ hole sure is playful without a tail in it! But no matter how badly it invites my touch, I will resist for now. And... there," the prince said proudly as he finished the second button. He took a step back and walked a slow circle, his eyes roving up and down Caleb's legs appreciatively. " _Very_ nice!"

"I suppose you'd rather have me not try on the other one?"

"You can; it's good to have options. This pair _is_ rather form-fitting. And as lovely as that looks, I understand if it feels too much like being on display for you. I'd rather you be comfortable than not."

Caleb released the robe and awkwardly picked apart the buttons beneath it. Then he tugged the pants down and off and tried on the looser pair. They were indeed a more comfortable fit than the first.

Lucien sighed wistfully as the robe blocked his view of Caleb changing. "Would you like help fasting that pair? It's trickier."

"Sure, you can help." Caleb lifted the robe out of the way.

"Great." Lucien stepped in behind him again and started working on the more difficult, interior-facing button. "It's not as much fun as helping you _out_ of these pants, but at least I have that to look forward to."

"Well, I do have to put something on if you want to have that fun anyways, so it works out, right? Also, are you very sure I'm not too much of a distraction?"

"From what, my research?" The button popped into place, and Lucien drew the waistband tighter for a moment before letting go. "There we are. It's not as sexy as the first pair, but this one still looks dashing on you."

"From everything else in your life. If you had your way, I'm sure we wouldn't be leaving your room."

The prince sighed weightily. "It's not like everything else in my life is so great. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Caleb. Molly was a fun vacation. But just like every time I recover myself, I'm stuck once more in an eternal existence of obligation and solitude. Having you here has changed that, at least for now, and I don't want to miss it."

 _Oh_. Caleb had never really thought about it that way. He supposed it was because he still saw more of Mollymauk through Lucien than what Lucien had really been like before. He didn't quite know what to reply to this.

The tiefling put on a false smile. "Anyway, enough about me. Have you thought about what color shirt you'll wear? You're going to have light blue skin after your spell, unless you decide otherwise, so you'll have to plan ahead. Though orange tones look great on you now, they would be appallingly garishly later."

Caleb returned to the closet, his hand hovering for a moment over a chocolate colored shirt before settling down on a cream one. He put the robe back where it belonged among the rest of the clothes and walked out as he pulled the shirt on.

"Yes, good choice!" Lucien said with genuine warmth in his smile. "Did you happen to see any cold weather items in there? I didn't notice any earlier, but I wasn't exactly looking."

"I did not see anything made for warmth. Everything in there looks to be made for show, not practicality. They are very pretty things, but you know... It's as if someone wanted to see me all fancy," Caleb replied, a bit tongue-in-cheek.

Lucien smirked, the end of his tail waving merrily from beneath his cloak. "Well _I_ didn't play any part in stocking your closet! Not yet, anyway. Maybe they just assume visitors would have their own travel attire and only supply clothing to wear within the Bastion."

"Didn't you, now?" Caleb was amused. "It does make sense, I suppose. No need for bulky clothes while in here. It's a good thing I will be resistant to the cold," he said with a chuckle. "I'm sure, however, you'll be quite happy to choose something entirely too fabulous for me next time?"

The prince's tail spade swished up behind his cloak like a purple flag of delight. "And maybe we can buy some real winter gear for you while we're out today. Do you have everything you need for now?"

"For now, I think so."

"Excellent! We should probably get going, then. How much longer before my ring works?"

"We have another thirty two minutes." He sighed and shook his head a little but smiled.

"Hmm. Sounds like it won't be ready until after we're at the park...." Lucien walked with Caleb back to the front door and opened it. "Maybe we should've-" He stopped short at the sight of Yasha and Ziya standing across from each other in the hall, glaring darkly.

Ziya snapped to attention at their exit. "My Lord," she said humbly with a shallow bow and salute.

Lucien stepped out, eyeing the two women warily. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, My Lord," Ziya assured him firmly. "I am ready to escort you."

Yasha's storm-charged gaze slid to Caleb before settling on Lucien. "If you are planning to go someplace dangerous and need some muscle, I am very good at that. Protecting people."

Caleb's gaze moved warily between Ziya, Yasha, and Lucien. He didn't know what quite to expect from the two women, but there was definitely a tension there that he didn't like all that much. Dismissing either of them would make the other even more distrustful, and he didn't want that. But having them both around would most likely just ratchet up the tension between the two.

And then there was also the matter of Sati. Ziya knew what was going on, more or less. But he hadn't said anything about this to the Nein.

"It's nothing, Yasha," Lucien replied with a disarming smile. "I was just going to take Caleb shopping, too. We'll be in disguise and everything, so there's really nothing to worry about."

"Then why is _she_ going?" the barbarian asked. Ziya bristled but held her tongue, still bowed in salute.

"Ahh... That's her job, Yash. And really, it's quite boring. She's almost never had to do anything violent these past few decades."

"Well, then... maybe I will just go shopping there too. I know you're a prince and everything now and might not want to be around me as much. But maybe I could... I don't know... carry your bags or something? It's not like I have anything else to do today, so I may as well help with that."

This was so bad. Caleb felt himself slowly but surely panicking at this whole mess. The idea to go hide at the Tomes sounded more and more appealing by the minute with the way the last couple of hours had gone.

The tiefling cringed. "No, Yasha!" he pleaded. "It's not like that at all! This was just supposed to be... you know... a date?" Caleb felt the familiar sensation of Lucien's tail wrapping around his calf.

"Oh." The tension flowed away from Yasha. She looked at Caleb again, a bit sheepish, before returning her gaze to Lucien. "And this other woman is just going because that's part of her job?"

" _Yes_ , exactly," Lucien answered with great relief. "We'll do something together with you later, I promise."

"Okay, well... I'll be here, so just... let me know?"

"Yes. Definitely!" Lucien said with conviction. "Now if you don't mind, we really should get going. Caleb has a meeting to attend this afternoon, and we need to be quick if we want to shop before that."

"Oh, right," Yasha conceded and stepped back, giving them more room to walk by. "I hope you two have fun. And keep each other out of trouble, please?"

"Will do!" Lucien assured her with a wink. He released Caleb's leg but took his hand. "Come on, love."

Caleb nodded, still looking warily between Ziya and Yasha for a moment before following Lucien.

Yasha gave him a quiet smile and a nod before shifting her gaze to give Ziya a glare of warning as they passed.

Lucien ushered Caleb briskly down the hall, Ziya shadowing them silently, and only dropped Caleb's hand when they reached the intersection. "Alright. Let's see if we can get outside without more interruptions, shall we?" He gave Caleb one last, crooked smile before he drew himself up regally again. Clearing his throat, the prince schooled his expression into one of aloof determination and swept boldly around the corner.

As Caleb followed, Lucien strode on past the guards with another curt nod and out into the main hallways. True to expectations, they soon encountered servants and the occasional dignitary going about the palace on business. The staff paid them no mind aside from polite bows of respect as they walked by, but many of those in finer dress paused their conversations and watched the group's passage with thinly veiled curiosity.

Lucien ignored it all as if such matters were beneath him and continued forward with purpose, leading Caleb through the grand and familiar central hallways, past stations of guards with their antimagic zones, and out into the brisk air of Rosohna's eternal night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rosohna in the snow! ❄️🤗🎉
> 
> Hopefully Caleb can settle into this balancing act and find a configuration that’s comfortable for everyone. Please let us know what you think! It really keeps us going. 💕😉


End file.
